Remaches
by Endelstadt
Summary: Mientras él disfrutaba del inicio de su carrera profesional, ella se dedicaba a medir la valía de la alta sociedad. Lo que nunca pensaron fue que en apenas una semana sus estables vidas darían un giro crucial.
1. Un Dulce Despertar

**Remaches**

**Un Fanfic de **_**Pokémon**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Dulce Despertar**

Lo primero que sintió al saberse despierta fue estirarse a todo lo que daba su menudo cuerpo. Al topar la suave textura de la pared pintada encogió instintivamente los dedos; conocía de memoria hasta la ubicación de esas pequeñas protuberancias secas que la brocha fuera incapaz de borrar en su día. Abrió de golpe los ojos y contempló el techo blanco, impoluto, apenas interrumpido por una lámpara halógena tan apagada como todo lo demás ahí dentro. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha (estaba por alguna razón mirando al muro opuesto) y notó un haz de luz colándose a través de la cortina entreabierta. Su movimiento suave, cadencioso como el contoneo de una bailarina de antaño, evidenciaba que afuera corría una leve brisa.

—_Ya es suficiente remoloneo_ —dijo sin abrir la boca y esbozando una leve sonrisa—. _Hora de levantarte, mujer, que el lunes no espera a nadie._

Cerró los ojos a fin de canalizar sus energías y comenzó a levitar conforme un aura blanquecina la rodeaba. Giró su cuerpo sobre sí mismo hasta quedar perfectamente enderezada y luego aterrizó sobre el fresco piso flotante cubriendo hasta el último milímetro cuadrado inferior de aquel espacio. Lanzó un bostezo monumental que nadie más oyó, flotando hasta la cortina y abriéndola a fin de que el sol matutino entrara a raudales, llenando de vida los objetos que antes eran simples sombras.

—_¡Ah!_ —exclamó, una vez más sus labios pegados—. _¡Qué bella mañana! ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que los lunes son un día funesto?_

No quiso mencionarlo pero lanzó un insulto silencioso al autor de tan descolocada frase. Corrió la ventana con sus gráciles manos para que el aire purificara hasta el último rincón del cuarto. Acto seguido se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado junto a la puerta del armario. Apareció entonces una figura de piel blanca, más similar a la nieve que a la leche. Su corta cabellera verde, delineada por una coqueta chasquilla que le cubría el lado derecho, le otorgaba un aire de madurez e inocencia a partes iguales. Los ojos, grandes y rojos como rubíes de leyenda, brillaban con una luz especial, asociada a la felicidad sin filtro. La nariz apenas se notaba en el rostro y los labios, finos y carentes de tintura, realzaban su naturalidad. Hermosas formas similares a alas de ángeles emergían en tríos a ambos lados de su cabeza, camuflando armónicamente sus conductos auditivos. Brazos y piernas delgados se unían a un torso y pelvis perfectamente proporcionados, dándole un aire como de sílfide bajo su túnica blanca con ciertos detalles verdes. ¿La estatura? 160 centímetros exactos. ¿El peso? 42 kilos garantizados por balanza. ¿Su edad? 19 años y algo más de dos meses.

¿Y la especie? Ah, eso también se caía de maduro bajo cualquier guía establecida. Era una Gardevoir hecha y derecha, desde lo fino de sus gestos hasta aquella protuberancia en su pecho que brillaba cuando sus emociones se desbordaban.

—_Te ves muy bien, guapa_ —se piropeó—. _Ahora basta saber si…_

No pudo terminar la frase porque un delicioso aroma tocó las puertas de su sentido olfatorio, abortando su intento de manipular una estatuilla de metal con la mente y darle un par de vueltas para colocarla posteriormente en su sitio original. Dicho aroma parecía de la persuasión dulce, casi con tonos de chocolate, canela y algo de crema batida. Como si hubiese esperado la señal, su estómago lanzó un tremendo rugido que no se escuchó más allá solo porque las paredes del inmueble aguantaban hasta terremotos.

—_Creo que dormí demasiado bien anoche_ —lanzó una risita silenciosa mientras llevaba una mano a su pancita—. _Vamos a ver qué delicias nos esperan en la mesa porque tengo más hambre que una jauría de Mightyenas._

Perfectamente podía haberse teletransportado de un rincón a otro, pero a la pokémon psíquica le gustaba, a diferencia de sus congéneres a ambos lados del gran mar, ejercitarse como era debido y caminar. Total, si tenía las piernas bien torneadas y sin el más mínimo vello que las afeara, ¿por qué no usarlas? Ya cuando era una pequeña Ralts y aún no dominaba del todo lo que serían increíbles poderes al volverse adulta, aprendió a medir cada pasito que daba con tal de no dañar sus entonces delicados pies. Lo que al principio fueron matorrales y praderas repletas de pasto, cuando no de depredadores viciosos, se convirtieron en mullidas alfombras, pulidos pisos e incluso asientos de automóvil donde podía acomodarse a su entera satisfacción. La pokémon psíquica era fiel creyente de que tanto cuerpo como mente debían trabajarse en igual medida so pena de arriesgar un atrofiamiento general.

Enfiló por el silencioso pasillo repleto de lindos cuadros, uno que otro mueble y algunos adornos de pie hasta llegar a la segunda puerta a la derecha. Nada más entrar el chisporroteo se hizo mucho más audible, tanto que casi llegó a silenciar su propia voz mental.

Dándole la espalda y de cara a la cocina encendida se encontraba una figura masculina muchísimo más grande que ella, ataviada con lo que sin dudas era un conjunto deportivo en tonos blanquinegros. El piso de baldosas estaba tan limpio que se reflejaba en él como si fuese un espejo gigante y pacífico. Aparte de una cabellera oscura cortada casi al rape, su complexión era imponente, con brazos capaces de dejar agujeros en paredes de concreto y piernas como pilares de rascacielos: sólidas, robustas, prácticamente irrompibles. El humano silbaba una cancioncita mientras se entretenía en lo que sin dudas era una gran torre de panqueques con salsa de chocolate marmolado, crema batida y jarabe de canela en rama. No bien dejó su carga en la bandeja a su izquierda, volteó y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¡Buenos días, Princesa! —saludó a la Gardevoir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Vaya que te despertaste temprano!

—_Bue…_ —la fémina peliverde pareció quedarse sin palabras; estaba toda roja—. _Buenos dí… días, Do… Dominic. ¿Qué haces despierto tan… tan temprano?_

—Me levanté a las cinco y salí a trotar un rato antes de desayunar, tal como me encanta luego de esas ocasiones tan especiales — contestó el muchacho, cuyo rostro plácido y atractivo, de cejas bien marcadas y nariz ni muy grande ni muy pequeña evidenciaba a vista de todos su auténtica edad—. Ya sabes que la Playa Mayor es fantástica para abrir el apetito.

—_¿La recorriste entera?_ —inquirió Gardevoir, siempre hablando directo a su mente.

—Enterita —añadió él mientras la llevaba a los anaqueles.

Princesa quedó gratamente impresionada. Aún con todas las exigencias de su rutina a cuestas, Dominic se las arreglaba para ser fiel a sus pasatiempos y a la disciplina autoimpuesta desde muy niño, cuando ella recordaba haberlo visto haciendo ejercicios en el patio del condominio de clase alta donde vivían. La Playa Mayor, ubicada al noreste de la ciudad, en el aristocrático barrio de Karso, medía diez kilómetros de punta a punta y su arena era notoriamente irregular incluso estando seca. No representaba un circuito fácil, especialmente considerando la gran cantidad de roqueríos tapizándola y lo fuerte que era el oleaje en ese punto, alimentado por las mareas que rodeaban las antiguas cavernas donde estuviera la base secreta del extinto Equipo Aqua. Esta última, hundida por las autoridades poco después de la crisis climática que casi se tragó la totalidad de Hoenn, fue sellada y convertida en santuario para pokémon de agua salada.

—_¿Y cuánto te demoraste, eh?_ —preguntó la fémina psíquica mientras colocaba más platos en la bandeja—. _Si mal no recuerdo, tu récord anterior era una hora y veinte minutos._

—Hice una hora con doce —contestó Dominic a toda prisa; en sus manos tenía varios cubiertos—. No fue fácil con la marea alta, pero de desafíos está hecha la vida, ¿no?

—_¿Estás de broma?_ —Princesa volteó para mirarlo a los ojos con felicidad—. _¡Ese es un gran registro! Eso te da para correr una maratón en dos horas y veintiocho minutos_ — suspiró—. _Al paso que vas podrías clasificarte a los próximos Juegos Olímpicos…_

—Mejor no, Princesa —el humano apartó levemente la mirada antes de volver a fijarse en ella—. Seguramente me descalificarían por ser demasiado grande. ¿Has notado que la mayoría de los fondistas son altos y flacos? En comparación a ellos soy un camión de basura.

—_Pues se salvan de ser humillados para la historia, porque les ganarías seguro. Te doy mi palabra de Gardevoir._

—Gracias, hermanita.

Humano y pokémon colocaron todo lo necesario en la bandeja y antes de salir de la cocina se dieron unos minutos para lavar hasta el último utensilio empleado para preparar los panqueques. Los restos de masa se los llevó una esponja alimentada con la dosis justa de detergente concentrado y su espuma, efímero testimonio de purificación, cayó por el drenaje del lavaplatos. El cuenco plástico de la mezcla corrió la misma suerte, así como el mezquino (también llamado espátula en los circuitos más comunes) y la batidora manual. Si bien la casa contaba con una unidad eléctrica digna de las mejores cocinas profesionales, Dominic solía emplear la versión antigua en días como este, cuando preparaba la primera comida del día sin deseos de importunar a nadie.

—_¿Te importa que la lleve?_ —Princesa rodeó el desayuno de la misma aura blanquecina de antes y lo hizo flotar—. _Bastante has hecho con todo esto, Dominic._

—Gracias, querida —él le sonrió y le sacó sin querer un sonrojo—. Ahora vamos a darle la sorpresa a mamá.

Deshicieron su camino por el pasillo, fueron hasta el final y se detuvieron en la última puerta del lado derecho desde la entrada. Suspiró Dominic antes de coger el pomo con todo el cuidado del mundo, girarlo y empujar la barrera sin sacar el más mínimo chirrido de las bisagras atornilladas a la madera barnizada. Aquí, en este espacio de indudables toques femeninos, también la brisa hacía de las suyas; ahora tenía un toque marcadamente marino, con aroma a sal, aventuras y algas secándose al sol. Se movieron con toda la discreción posible hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama matrimonial donde dormitaba una mujer madura, hermosa, bendita por todos los dones que el universo quiso dispensarle.

Ella era Nina, madre de Dominic y persona ejemplar a todas luces. Con 44 años magníficamente llevados, su cutis como de muñeca camuflaba su verdadera edad y le confería un aspecto similar al de una deidad suprema. Su larga cabellera negra reposaba a un lado, cubriéndole el oído derecho como si fuese una manta perfectamente adaptada a las vibraciones más íntimas de su psiquis. Las manos, finas y elegantes, estaban desprovistas de anillos. Su rostro carecía de cualquier asomo de maquillaje; ni siquiera leves toques de sombra reposaban en sus párpados. Tenía el pulso perfectamente tranquilo y respiraba con suavidad, esquivando los desagradables avatares de los ronquidos capaces de echar por la borda hasta las relaciones más sólidas. Estaba tapada hasta la cintura, evidenciando que usaba un pijama de seda color rosa pálido con vivos negros. Solo su lado de la cama parecía usado porque el otro se erguía casi como un mundo aparte.

—Mamita, despierta… —susurró el chico—. Te hemos traído el desayuno.

—_Mamá, el sol ya se levanta hacia su lugar de privilegio en el cielo_ —añadió Princesa poéticamente—. _Hay que aprovechar el día…_

—Hmmm… — Nina pareció reaccionar parcialmente a las llamadas de sus contrapartes—. Una horita más, por caridad…

Faltaba ese _qué se yo_ para arrancarla de los brazos del sueño. Dominic decidió cortar por lo sano y le dio un piquito en la nariz justo cuando Gardevoir hacía lo mismo con su mano más expuesta. El hormigueo fue más fuerte y rompió el trance de Nina, haciéndola abrir sus ojos azules de golpe.

—¡Ah…! —exclamó, echándose instintivamente hacia atrás—. Oh, son ustedes, mis niños… —se relajó—. ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano, parcito?

—No es precisamente temprano, madre querida —retrucó Dominic—. Son las siete y cuarto.

—Hoy es lunes, ¿verdad?

Asintió el hijo.

—¿Y me despiertas a esta hora un lunes, querido? —Nina habló con desconcierto, no con afán de reprimirlo—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hoy no abrimos?

—Bueno, hoy es un día especial.

—¿Por qué?

—_¿Cómo que "por qué", mamá?_ —Princesa decidió romper su silencio telepático—. _¡Este domingo cumplirás años, así que esta semana debes disfrutarla muchísimo!_

Como si deseara unir las palabras a la acción, la peliverde abrazó a la humana con devoción digna de una acólita para con su diosa predilecta. También besó cariñosamente sus mejillas antes de volver junto al muchacho. La bandeja seguía flotando al lado de ambos, esperando ser ubicada en posición.

—¿Ya comenzó diciembre? —cuestionó Nina; sus interlocutores asintieron—. ¡Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡Si parecía que fue ayer cuando…!

—¿Cuando qué, mamita? —deslizó Dominic.

—No importa, mi amor. Olvídalo. Es solo que el último mes, así como todo este año, se me han pasado volando —la mujer se sentó en el respaldo de su lujosa cama y posteriormente apuntó a la bandeja—. ¿Todo esto es para mí?

—_Para los tres_ —apuntó Princesa—. _Cuando llegué a la cocina Dominic ya estaba terminando de prepararlo._

—¿Entonces no le has dado desayuno a tu hermana, hijo? —Nina miró a Dominic sin rencor, casi como jugando.

—El desayuno siempre se disfruta más de a tres, madre querida —se limitó a contestar él.

Los hermanos tomaron posición en el lecho y comenzaron a servir todo. Por extraña que sonara la alocución de Nina, era totalmente cierta. Princesa había vivido con la familia desde muy pequeña, prácticamente creciendo junto a Dominic y experimentando junto a él la aventura de pasar desde la niñez a la adolescencia y posteriormente a la adultez, ganando acceso a nuevos derechos y también a otros tantos deberes. Cierto es que la única diferencia se dio en que la pokémon psíquica no tuvo que tener un 85% de asistencia durante doce años de instrucción para sacar el certificado escolar, pero sí contaba con sus propias obligaciones junto a la jefa de hogar.

—Hijo mío, quería aprovechar de felicitarte ahora por tu actuación de ayer ya que llegaste muy tarde —Nina dijo tras tragar un delicioso trozo de panqueque—. ¡Estuviste sencillamente fantástico!

—Venga, si no fue para tanto —reaccionó él con mucha modestia, algo casi humorístico considerando su imponente presencia—. La localía hay que hacerla respetar y ese récord perfecto no se cuida solo.

—_Especialmente con un equipo como Dewford, que viene a medio morir saltando desde hace varias semanas_ —acotó la peliverde antes de catar bocado; tragó y continuó—. _¿Hace cuánto que no ganan un partido?_

—Creo que desde la quinta fecha, si no me fallan los cálculos. A los moribundos simplemente se les da el golpe de gracia lo más rápido posible; el resto es secundario.

—Haya sido como haya sido, mi niño, fue genial verte por la tele volviéndolos locos en cada jugada —la madre lanzó una risita—. ¿Cuántos puntos hiciste?

—25 nada más —contestó el humano—. Igual me siento un pelín decepcionado… porque en un partido normal suelo marcar entre 30 y 40. El verdadero mérito fue del resto de los muchachos, que bloquearon magníficamente a los atacantes contrarios y los hicieron cometer muchísimos errores no forzados, camuflando bien mi propia mediocridad. Ah, y el capitán también tuvo diez _aces_.

—_A eso llamo trabajo de equipo_ —sonrió Princesa—. _Antes de que lo sepas, Dominic, serás campeón regional y te empezarán a llegar ofertas de todos lados, quizás hasta del extranjero._

—No jugaría en ningún equipo que no fuera donde estoy ahora, Princesa —devolvió él luego de terminar su porción—. Recién estoy dando mis primeros pasos en el profesionalismo, así que la lealtad con el club que me dio esta oportunidad vale más que todo. Ese es un valor intransable en nuestra familia.

Mientras el chico servía jugo de frutas para todos, tanto Nina como Princesa se pusieron a pensar en el presente actual del hombre de la casa. Desde muy pequeño Dominic Weir, hijo y hermano, fue un prodigio del volleyball, uniendo talento natural a una extraordinaria capacidad física que ya en la primaria lo convirtió en el centro de atención de cazatalentos, aficionados y un montón de coleccionistas de autógrafos. Jugando como _opposite hitter_ (remachador por la derecha) desde el primer día, tuvo una carrera de ensueño en el colegio, llevando a la Preparatoria Sokol a ganar tres títulos regionales como capitán y as indiscutido. Lideró al mejor plantel en la historia de la institución, que en su segundo calendario barrió con cuanto rival se le cruzó rumbo a una campaña perfecta de 24 victorias, 19 de ellas sin ceder un solo set. Como si todo eso fuera poco, también marcó el récord de puntos en un compromiso al anotar 55 contra North Ridge en un encuentro decidido en cinco largos sets extendidos por casi tres horas. La prensa lo catalogó como "el partido del siglo" y aumentó bastante la popularidad del volleyball entre la gente de Lilycove a expensas de batallas y concursos. A tanto llegó su fama que durante un buen tiempo la sola mención de su nombre causaba urticaria en los altos círculos de la Liga Pokémon, pero el chiquillo se lo tomaba todo como venía, con una sonrisa en los labios y aislándose olímpicamente de la cizaña ajena.

Dominic también participó en dos torneos mundiales del nivel con la selección regional (un oro, una plata) y a los 16 años se convirtió en el ganador más joven del Gran Premio de los Deportes de Hoenn, dejando en el camino a decenas de exponentes profesionales con abultados sueldos, legiones de fanáticos y espectaculares registros. Se especulaba que todos los clubes de la Liga Profesional de Volleyball querrían hacerse con sus servicios, pero él sorprendió a todos al declarar que solo aceptaría fichar con los Sentinels, la franquicia insignia de Lilycove, o derechamente iría al circuito universitario mientras estudiaba una profesión; de ahí evaluaría la compatibilidad del deporte con sus obligaciones académicas. Sabía mejor que nadie que las carreras deportivas no duraban para siempre, así que nunca estaría de más tener un plan B si se retiraba producto de una lesión, la edad… o porque simplemente se le daba la gana.

—Y hablando de jugar, ¿cuándo es tu próximo encuentro? —preguntó Nina luego de colocar entre pecho y espalda una buena dosis de jugo—. ¿Es acá o allá?

—Bueno, la fecha de mitad de semana la tenemos libre y el domingo repetiremos localía ante Verdanturf —dijo Dominic—. Ya saben que la liga tiene 13 equipos, por lo que siempre queda uno sin jugar y ahora nos tocó a nosotros. Sin embargo, eso no significa que vamos a pasarnos toda la semana tomando limonada en las reposeras… Con suerte tengo libre hoy y sería todo.

—_No me digas que ese entrenador tuyo los va a poner a trabajar mañana mismo…_ —Princesa transmitió un pensamiento teñido de incredulidad—. _¿Acaso no sabe lo que es descansar? Ustedes no son máquinas, después de todo, y recién ayer jugaron tres sets muy intensos._

—El viejo siempre ha sido así —suspiró el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es de la escuela implacable, donde el mero prospecto de cansancio se ve como una imperdonable debilidad y las discrepancias se arreglaban a bofetadas o grito limpio en vez de con diálogo. No sé qué pensarán los demás de él, pero mientras tenga la venia del dueño del club no hay nada que hacer. Además, cuando estás en el profesionalismo te acostumbras a estas rutinas de siete u ocho horas sin parar. Es casi como lo que hacen tú y mamá de martes a sábado, Princesa.

—Pero nosotras no andamos saltando todo el día como si fuésemos resortes, hijo querido —Nina secundó a la pokémon—. ¿No se resienten tus piernas? ¿Has dormido bien últimamente con tanto entrenamiento a cuestas?

—Ya se resentían cuando estaba en la secundaria, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy totalmente acostumbrado a las exigencias profesionales. A veces llego tan cansado que no puedo ni saludarlas como es debido, lo que lamento mucho —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Sé que me entienden como nadie, sin embargo, y por eso decidí dedicar mi vida al volleyball. Además, tengan en cuenta que si bien soy alto comparado con una persona promedio… sigo siendo uno de los jugadores más bajos del plantel —Dominic puso paños fríos.

—_Anda… Si a ti te consideran bajo, hermanito, no quiero ni saber lo que pensarían si me vieran parada en una cancha_ —la fémina psíquica se cohibió un poquitín—. _Creo que ni para jugar de líbero me alcanza._

—La estatura es importante en el volleyball, Princesa, mas no lo es todo —él le rodeó los hombros con cariño gracias a su brazo libre—. También están la técnica, la estrategia y, por qué no decirlo, el corazón.

Nada más percibir que el chico le besaba la frente, Gardevoir sintió que se derretía completamente por dentro. Hubo de aplicar todo su autocontrol para no ponerse roja cual luz de semáforo, aunque cerró los ojos de puro placer y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manitas al tiempo que su rostro era capturado por una inocente sonrisa. Nina se limitó a contemplar la escena con cariño digno de una madre, plenamente habituada a estas pequeñas muestras de cariño entre sus hijos. Una de las frases típicas del chico tenía que ver exactamente con el corazón, del que se necesitaban millas y millas, según él, para sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo en el camino, sin importar su apariencia o artimañas.

—Créanme que me quedaría todo el día contemplando este tierno derramamiento de almíbar —interrumpió la madre con su particular estilo—, pero tengo algo muy importante que contarles y que seguro hará mejor nuestro lunes libre.

Los hermanos se separaron, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos conforme toda su atención volvía a posarse en la jefa de hogar. Muy en su interior extrañaron súbitamente el calor compartido con el otro.

—Hijos míos, me es extremadamente agradable informarles que el mes pasado rompimos todos los récords de ventas en el negocio —el rostro de Nina se iluminó—. Aún con el feriado de la independencia a cuestas facturamos casi 108 millones, incluyendo las dos piezas más caras del catálogo y que nos costó un montón vender en periodos anteriores.

—¿Las famosas _Lágrimas del Ángel_? —Dominic ciertamente estaba asombrado—. ¿No las compraste en una subasta por dos millones y medio cuando todavía estaba en la primaria?

—Precisamente, querido. Creí que nunca podría deshacerme de ellas hasta que nos contactó una ricachona de Sinnoh con bastante dinero para gastar luego de un divorcio bullado —explicó la fémina pelinegra.

—_¿No será Verena Hutchinson, de casualidad?_ —sugirió la peliverde.

—La misma que viste y calza, corazón —prosiguió Nina—. Vino a verme la semana pasada tras consultar nuestro sitio en la Pokénet, le encantaron nada más probárselas y pagó en una cuota los diez millones que costaban. Las enviamos directamente por correo preferente y llegaron hará tres días a su mansión en perfectas condiciones. Sobra decir que me respondió con una sentida nota de felicitación y también prometió recomendar nuestra joyería a todas sus amistades.

—_¡Pero qué fantástico!_ —Princesa le dio otro beso a su madre—. _¡Nos vamos a forrar! Mayor razón para darle prominencia extra a nuestro módulo de compras remotas. Si hay un grupo societario difícil de convencer y mantener cautivo es la élite económica de Sinnoh, como la señora Hutchinson y su círculo de filántropas con ingentes fortunas. Ni siquiera el Alto Mando de nuestra región, que ya es disfuncional hasta decir basta, da tantos temas de conversación y aparece en tantas portadas._

—No lo sabré yo cuando esos iluminados del quince se pelearon hace tres años con la Federación Deportiva Intercolegial por el asunto del clasificatorio para el Mundial Sub–17… —Dominic recordó con marcado desprecio por la _Elite Four_—. Gracias a ellos tuvimos que retrasar el torneo trece días e incluso cambiarnos de sede porque su asamblea estaba primero, con todos los costos logísticos asociados —bufó de forma bien elítica—. Qué montón de idiotas, y aún así hay millones que les llevan el amén hasta cuando eructan.

—Por eso es que los tengo proscritos de mis dominios, hijo de mi corazón —Nina también sacó a relucir el desprecio típico de los privilegiados para con otros privilegiados—. Podrían ofrecerme una montaña de oro y no les vendería ni una mísera pieza de zirconio cúbico, por muy pulida que esté. Cierto es que me ha costado varias oportunidades de negocio que se han llevado otras joyerías con menos escrúpulos, pero la lealtad es lo más importante —repitió lo que dijese su retoño.

—_He ahí el porqué de ese letrero puesto en el local_ —Princesa también aportó lo suyo—. _Cito textual: "la Joyería Oberhauser se reserva el derecho de admisión porque no cualquiera tiene los medios ni la clase para comprar aquí". Tampoco hemos de olvidar que en la inmensa mayoría de los casos solo aceptamos clientes recomendados por gente de confianza, con énfasis en esto último._

—En fin, dejemos de pensar en gaznápiros que no tienen remedio —nuevamente la madre—. Tengo un magnífico plan para aderezar nuestro lunes especial, tanto por mi próximo cumpleaños como por los estupendos resultados de la tienda y de Dominic en la liga de volleyball. Hoy quiero hacer para el almuerzo… pastel de carne al horno.

Al escuchar eso tanto a Princesa como a Dominic se les hizo agua la boca. Ya podían sentir el suave sabor de la carne moldeada en un cilindro perfecto, cocinada a fuego lento y aderezada con sal, pimienta, ajo y una mezcla de vegetales picados casi al punto de volverse microscópicos. Y si se lo servía con una buena porción de arroz integral, dejado remojando la noche anterior a fin de volverlo blandito y suculento, tanto mejor. Ni siquiera en el _Matamuzia_, el mejor restaurante de Lilycove e invitado frecuente de cuanta guía gastronómica se editaba, la carta tenía semejante manjar de dioses.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —Dominic se levantó con tanto ímpetu de la cama que casi volteó todo—. ¡Iré ahora mismo a comprar los ingredientes!

—_¡Solo no te vas a ir!_ —Princesa rió mentalmente, su mensaje llegando a ambos extremos de la escala—. _¡Espérame que te acompaño!_

—¡Vayan tranquilos, mis niños, que yo me encargo de lavar la loza! —gritó Nina justo cuando ambos salieron pitando del cuarto rumbo al baño—. ¡Y por ningún motivo se metan juntos a la ducha!

No recibió respuesta pero sabía que sus retoños le harían caso; tal era su nivel de respeto mutuo y deferencia por el bienestar del otro. Por algo los había criado ella misma durante casi dos décadas tan largas como deliciosas. Antes de levantarse de la cama y llevar la bandeja a la cocina, contempló una foto ubicada en su mesita de noche y se permitió otra sonrisa.

* * *

Ya frescos tras someterse por separado al relajante poder curativo del agua caliente más ingentes dosis de shampoo y jabón, Dominic y Princesa salieron del condominio caminando lado a lado hacia la Plaza de la Estrella, donde se encontraba el PokéMart del barrio. Aunque el invierno se acercaba cada vez más a tocar las puertas de Hoenn, el otoño tenía su genio a la hora de regalar unos últimos días soleados como aquel primer lunes de diciembre. La brisa marina soplaba hacia el interior, haciéndolos tambalearse levemente cuando se ponía más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para interrumpir su andar.

La Gardevoir se sentía en su salsa, disfrutando cada instante de libertad en compañía de su querido hermano. A diferencia de muchos otros pokémon, ella jamás había estado prisionera en una pokébola, considerándola el equivalente a una larga sentencia de cárcel. Ni las batallas ni los concursos le llamaban la atención, cosa que hizo notar numerosas veces en el pasado. "Por ningún motivo voy a revolcarme en el piso con un troglodita como tú", expresó de forma nada diplomática unos cuatro o cinco años atrás, siendo una Kirlia, a un Vigoroth que andaba armando alboroto cerca de ellos en el Paseo Tablado mientras buscaban gangas en la feria distrital. En otra ocasión, faltándole semanas para evolucionar a su actual etapa, hubo de pararle los carros a un Sceptile que le andaba tirando los tejos; lo hizo flotar como si fuese una almohada antes de azotarlo contra una muralla cercana y noquearlo instantáneamente.

Dejando de lado a los peleoneros sin remedio y sus entrenadores sin oficio ni beneficio, una de las cosas que le fascinaba a la fémina psíquica era pasar tiempo con Dominic, cuya expresión plácida seguía plasmada en ese rostro tan inocente y a la vez tan maduro. El muchacho, ahora vestido de rojo y negro (la ropa anterior fue a parar a la cesta de lavado), se limitaba a respirar el exquisito aire conforme avanzaban por la calle Braniff en dirección oeste. La chica, usando otra de sus clásicas túnicas blancas con vivos verdes de idéntico tono al de su bien peinado cabello, parecía un grácil fantasma flotando entre los muros y setos de boj delimitando jardines pulcros, repletos de hermosas flores y fuentes talladas en piedra lisa. Prácticamente todos contaban con piscinas grandes y profundas, como era esperable de un barrio acomodado.

—_Dime algo, hermano mío_ —lanzó ella de repente—. _¿Cómo te has sentido hasta ahora con los Sentinels?_

—Es un sueño hecho realidad, Princesa, y aún me cuesta creer que apenas tenga nueve partidos en el cuerpo —replicó él en voz medida—. Cuando los mandamases del club se acercaron a mí y me ofrecieron ese contrato de ocho años nada más graduarme creí tocar el cielo — se acercó un poco a ella—. Mi mayor anhelo era dejar huella aquí, en esta ciudad repleta de parques, playas y museos. Lilycove está tan embebida en mi ser que… no me imagino viviendo en otro sitio, ni siquiera aunque me trataran como rey y me diesen salarios libres de impuestos.

—_Y eso que sacrificaste dos años de agencia libre al poner la rúbrica en el papel…_ —acotó ella—. _Tu lealtad, Dominic, es algo rarísimo en un mundo como el nuestro, donde los grandes deportistas simplemente juegan para quien les pague más._

—Mi sueldo es más que suficiente, especialmente a mi edad y cuando debo empezar a preocuparme de mi futuro. Tres millones al año más incentivos por rendimiento son la fórmula perfecta.

—_¿Y eso no crea envidia en los demás jugadores?_ —cuestionó la peliverde—. _He estudiado bien la liga durante los últimos años y la mayoría de los novatos no gana ni la décima parte de eso, por no mencionar que tienes el quinto salario más alto del campeonato. Solo espero que no te lo hayan sacado en cara…_

—A diferencia de los entrenadores y coordinadores que se van a los improperios hasta cuando alguien los saluda mal, los muchachos son muy maduros. La mayor parte de ellos lleva mucho tiempo en el club, saben lo que valen y se conocen de memoria, casi como una gran familia —señaló Dominic mientras giraban a la izquierda en la esquina de Braniff y Wheeler—. Yo soy el miembro más nuevo pero se me trata tal como a todos, sin importar el valor del cheque a fin de mes. ¿Sabías que soy el único jugador en la plantilla con menos de 27 años de edad?

—_Anda, no sabía que fuesen una colección de veteranos, pero si hay algo que he aprendido viviendo contigo y mamá Nina es que la experiencia siempre, siempre viene bien. Lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos ha pensado en el retiro._

—Todavía nos queda cuerda para rato —él lanzó una risita—. Los Sentinels han ganado siete de los últimos diez campeonatos, incluyendo los últimos cinco de forma consecutiva, y tenemos suficiente madera como para seguir siendo protagonistas de la liga por ocho o nueve temporadas más. El recambio llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

—_Y entonces te tocará liderarlo, hermanito. Tú y los veteranos que aún queden tendrán una misión crucial entonces, la de enseñarle a los novatos cómo se juega de verdad al volleyball_ —declaró Gardevoir con total seriedad—. _Los Sentinels son una institución en Hoenn y deben demostrarlo a cada instante. Se lo deben a sí mismos y a la gente como mamá y yo, que los apoyamos semana a semana._

—Ten por seguro que así lo haré, querida.

Cuando acabó la conversación apareció ante sus ojos la plaza, obra maestra del paisajismo enmarcada por lindos macizos de rosas blancas, geranios escarlata y violetas de intenso índigo. Sus ocho caminos desembocaban en una fuente donde, en la parte superior, aparecía la estatua del almirante Turbino Menéndez, uno de los héroes de la independencia de Hoenn y mano derecha del general Varano, cuyo estatus en el panteón local alcanzaba alturas casi míticas. Cuando no había gente sentada en las bancas leyendo o tomando el bendito sol que duraría lo que debiera durar, aparecían niños paseando con sus padres o jugando entre ellos y sus pokémon. Una Skitty dormitaba sobre el bien cortado césped, totalmente desentendida de un Poochyena persiguiendo una pelota, un Dustox comiendo polen y un trío de Taillows volando bajo mientras buscaban su desayuno entre los arbustos.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Dominic cuando cruzaron la plaza y saludaron al viejo lobo de mar—. ¿Llevamos carrito o canasto?

—_Prefiero un canasto_ —retrucó Princesa—. _El carrito es un poco más complicado de manipular en pasillos tan estrechos._

Entraron al PokéMart y de inmediato los recibió una suave pieza de música clásica, la que reconocieron de inmediato como la _Sinfonía para piano y triángulo en Do Menor_, elemento frecuente en las galas del teatro local que se celebraban en los meses invernales y de las cuales uno de los compañeros de equipo del humano era asiduo asistente. Los hermanos conocían bien al dueño de esta sucursal y sabían que adoraba los acordes antiguos, los que consideraba infinitamente más tolerables que la "música de elevador" usada en otras tiendas de la misma cadena. Mientras el humano sacaba una lista de compras escrita a la rápida de su bolsillo, la chica psíquica hacía levitar un canasto grande, dejándolo quietecito a su lado y solo moviéndolo cuando ella también lo hacía.

—¡Buenos días! —una mujer mayor que andaba colocando latas en un anaquel cercano los saludó—. ¿Cómo están mis clientes número uno?

—Muy bien, señora Patricia —dijo el voleibolista—. Atareada como siempre, ¿no?

—Sabes bien que el negocio nunca duerme, corazón, especialmente ahora que tenemos el fin de año a la vuelta de la esquina y la gente anda toda loca con las fiestas —miró a la Gardevoir—. ¿Y qué tal te encuentras tú, Princesa?

—_Vamos tirando, señora, y entiendo muy bien el estrés que despide su aura_ —retrucó la peliverde telepáticamente—. _A todo esto, ¿dónde está su marido? No lo veo por ninguna parte y tampoco siento su presencia en el local._

—Keith fue al banco. Tenía un asunto importante que atender allí respecto a un préstamo y se demorará lo suyo en volver —contestó Patricia—. Hasta que regrese tendré que arreglármelas sola junto a los cajeros que pudieron venir hoy a trabajar.

—No tiene que contarnos nada más, señora —acotó Dominic—. Con su permiso, y aprovechando que somos los primeros clientes del día, iremos a buscar un par de cosas para llevar.

—Adelante, lindo. Recuerden que están en su casa.

Dejando atrás a la atareada fémina, los hermanos enfilaron directamente hacia el sector de las carnes refrigeradas. Mientras examinaban los diversos cortes sellados al vacío y de estupenda calidad, intercambiaban sendas miradas sobre las virtudes de tal o cual. Al principio creían encontrar uno bueno, pero tenía demasiada grasa o un exceso de nervios que lo harían trabajoso de preparar antes de pasarlo por el procesador de alimentos. Si aparecía otro mejor, o era muy grande o muy pequeño; como mucho necesitaban dos kilos y medio para que el pastel les durara al menos dos noches. Volaron entre sus manos filetes, costillas, lomos lisos y vetados, puntas de paleta y picana, bifes y matambres. Entonces, cuando parecían darse por vencidos, Princesa halló justo lo que buscaban.

—_¡Eureka!_ —levantó un paquete compacto y de rojo intenso—. _Posta negra, un kilo y 450 gramos._

—Se ve perfecto —Dominic le dio el visto bueno y lo echó al carro—. Lo llevamos. Ahora tenemos que hallar uno igual a este para tener suficiente carne.

Escudriñando un poco más pillaron otra pieza, esta vez de 1200 gramos, para completar la primera parte de la lista. Abandonaron los frigoríficos y pasaron a los huevos, elemento fundamental para aglutinar la masa antes de echarla a la budinera que iría al horno. Nina solía preferir los extra-grandes y de color, que no eran baratos pero tenían un sabor bien marcado.

—_Mi ojo clínico no detecta ninguna falla o podredumbre en estas cáscaras_ —dijo Princesa tras examinar la sexta caja del lote y afinar su nariz—. _Estos están perfectos. ¿Llevamos doce o treinta?_

—Creo que con doce bastará por ahora. Aprovechando que tenemos fecha libre esta semana, el miércoles haré la compra del mes desde el computador de casa… si todavía puedo mantenerme en pie luego del entrenamiento de ese día —sugirió el chico.

—_Buena elección. No creo que sea buena idea cargar tantas cosas por las calles tan tarde, aunque sean apenas tres cuadras de distancia._

En honor a la verdad, ella habría sido capaz de hacer volar todo hasta la terraza del departamento y luego teletransportarlos a ambos hasta allí sin derramar una gota de sudor, pero ¿qué gracia tendría eso? Princesa era una Gardevoir en lo físico y psíquico, sí, pero tanto en cuerpo como en mente se sentía muchísimo más humana que pokémon. ¡Si incluso sabía escribir, habiendo aprendido casi a la par que Dominic en los años de la primaria! Cierto es que su caligrafía era un poco rara y las S tendían a confundirse con las F o las D con las H, pero seguía siendo un logro notable. ¿Cuántas criaturas como ella ahí fuera sabían plasmar sus ideas sobre un papel o teclado de ordenador? O hilando aún más fino, ¿cuántas eran capaces de convertir sus pensamientos primarios en ideas concretas, fuesen pronunciadas o no? La respuesta era categórica: muy pocas, tal vez ninguna.

—¿Qué tal estas bellas zanahorias? —el humano pelinegro levantó un ramo de brillantes bastones naranjas—. Hasta huelen agradable.

—_¡Me gustan, me gustan!_ —sonrió Princesa, arrojándolas al canasto—. _¡Y por aquí tenemos unos pimentones gozando de excelente salud! Vengan con mamá porque lo van a pasar muy bien…_

Hicieron lo propio con dos grandes cebollas de cáscara marrón y dos cabezas de ajo. Todo fue a parar a sus respectivas bolsas plásticas para ser pesado, etiquetado y eventualmente pagado en la caja. Mientras Gardevoir esperaba a que el encargado de las frutas y verduras pasara todo por la balanza, devolviéndole incluso las bolsas amarradas, el humano dirigió sus pies al pasillo siguiente, regresando menos de un minuto después con un sobre de pimienta negra molida, sal de mar extra-fina y una bolsa de carne de soya, también llamada vegetal o falsa. Tal vez este último fuese el componente más importante de la receta que tan deliciosa quedaba con la manos de ángel de Nina: no solo aumentaba el volumen del pastel horneado sino que lo hacía más firme y sano.

—Solo nos falta el arroz —dijo él en tono triunfal.

Sin importar si era grado 1, 2 o 3, el arroz integral no era tan barato como el blanco, pero sus beneficios para la salud constaban más allá de toda duda. Comerlo regularmente aumentaba los niveles de colesterol bueno y mantenía a raya el malo, purificando el organismo por dentro gracias a ingentes dosis de fibra dietética. Justo ese día se toparon con una tremenda oferta de la marca predilecta: al comprar dos bolsas de kilo la tercera era gratis. Así lo hicieron los hermanos, caminando hacia la caja con la tranquilidad de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Pagaron tranquilamente con la tarjeta bancaria de Dominic y empacaron todo en un par de bolsas grandes, teniendo cuidado extra de dejar los huevos aparte para no quebrarlos.

—Bueno, ya terminamos con esto —suspiró él una vez se hallaron de vuelta en la calle—. ¿Qué deseas hacer luego de que ordenemos todo en la cocina?

—_Me encantaría tomar una taza de té caliente, ver la prensa deportiva o escuchar un_ podcast _y disfrutar todas las fotos que te sacaron _—deslizó ella sin tapujos—. _Ya puedo imaginarme los titulares: "Lilycove imparable; entréguenle ya el título" o "Los Sentinels imponen sus términos y amenazan la racha de Verdanturf"._

Princesa hizo una especie de giro en el aire, casi como si bailara un vals secreto, antes de quedarse mirando fijo a su querido hermano, al chico que admiraba más que a nada en este mundo. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Arceus le llegaba a los talones en su estimación.

—Eres muy ocurrente, ¿sabías? —Dominic no pudo evitar lanzar otra risita mientras cruzaban la plaza.

—_Bueno, la ocurrencia viene de serie cuando tienes todas tus necesidades cubiertas de aquí a la eternidad._ —Princesa no mostraba modestia alguna—. _Además, ¿de qué sirven los dones si no puedes sacarles partido para mejorar tu propia situación?_

—Hablas como todo un animal político.

—_Nada me impide postular a un cargo y hacer carrera por un partido decente. Total, ya soy mayor de edad al igual que tú. Las elecciones son el próximo año, ¿cierto?_

—En estricto rigor, Princesa, todavía faltan como…

—¡Hey!

Si Dominic Weir se quedó con la frase a medio terminar fue por causa de ese grito claro que llegó a oídos de ambos apenas entraron en la calle Wheeler. Miraron hacia todos lados pero no fue hasta quince segundos después que encontraron la fuente… o más bien la fuente los encontró a ellos.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ ¡Hola, hola, hola…! ¿Cómo están, queridos lectores? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y ahora estamos en la tercera década del siglo, así que decidí quitarme el óxido y volver al ruedo con una historia que parte desde una premisa distinta — la de dos hermanos que no podrían ser más distintos pero aún así son cómplices en la vida diaria. Princesa asoma como una Gardevoir atípica desde el principio, mientras Dominic es sorprendememente aterrizado para alguien cuya vida ha ascendido de forma tan meteórica. Se cae de maduro que escribir (y variar) sobre el mundo de_ Pokémon _nunca será tarea fácil, pero los desafíos están para superarlos y meterme de lleno en uno de los _fandoms _más populares en este rincón de Internet ciertamente califica. Además, aquí tengo la oportunidad de mostrar otro deporte que me encanta: el volleyball. No solo de medallas y listones se vive, como ya imaginarán, así que soy el mayor interesado en hacerlo bien._

_Esperando que este primer episodio haya despertado su curiosidad y les anime a dejarme una reseña, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización de_ Remaches. _¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y ojalá tengan un gran día!_


	2. Una Llamada del Pasado

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una Llamada del Pasado**

Princesa no sabía si estar más desconcertada por la aparición de esta extraña persona o por la reacción de Dominic al verla frente a él. El chico parecía absolutamente desconcertado, sosteniendo las bolsas del PokéMart por puro milagro mientras hacía un considerable esfuerzo por no irse al suelo. ¡Parecía que le habían dicho que le quedaban dos semanas de vida…! Precisamente por eso Gardevoir adoptó de inmediato una actitud recelosa, aprovechando de hacer un escaneo completo de quien osara interrumpir su paz mañanera.

Se trataba de una chica, y una muy bonita dicho sea de paso. Medía unos cinco o seis centímetros más que ella, de figura atlética y con todo bien puesto. Su piel, si bien asomaba pálida cual leche en tazón de porcelana, tenía toquecitos muy tenues del bronceado más típico de las áreas montañosas. La cabellera era rubia, larga casi hasta la cintura y correctamente peinada. Sus ojos, límpidos y verdosos como el toque de un buen licor de menta con ocho cubos de hielo, brillaban con una peculiar alegría. Entre sus ágiles manos sostenía un pequeño bolso deportivo que hacía juego con su propio conjunto en colores blancos, rojos, dorados y plateados. Tal vez la única rareza fuesen sus zapatillas azules, más dadas para jugar tenis que para pasear por las calles pavimentadas de Karso.

Lo que le hizo saltar todos los sensores de alarma, sin embargo, fue el aura emanando de la extraña. Venía teñida de un amarillo dulzón, tan dulzón que seguramente causaría diabetes hasta al ser más sano. Parecía haber encontrado el mítico Pilar Celestial del que tanto se hablaba en las leyendas… o bien estaba a punto de arrojar sus redes sobre una presa que nada sospechaba. La fémina peliverde se sintió brevemente opacada por esta humana, mas no permitió que se le notara porque su rabia crecía por momentos.

"_Más te vale no intentar nada raro, mocosa, o te electrocuto el cerebro aunque me vea la ciudad entera"_, se dijo a sí misma. Acto seguido se colocó un poco más cerca de su querido hermano.

—¿Eres tú, verdad? —preguntó la rubia mientras recuperaba su aliento; había venido corriendo hasta la bocacalle—. Tienes que serlo. ¡Tienes que serlo!

Como si quisiera provocar intencionalmente a Princesa, tomó los brazos de Dominic y los recorrió hasta donde sus propias extensiones pudieran llevarla. ¿Y el muchacho? Totalmente impertérrito, casi sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía que él hubiese sido el objetivo de un lavado de cabeza.

—Sí, lo eres —continuó la extraña—. ¡De verdad lo eres! ¡Nunca creí que volvería a verte, Dominic Weir!

"_¡¿Y ahora lo llama por el nombre como si estuviera en su casa?!"_, Gardevoir empezaba a perder su ya escasa paciencia. De pura impotencia apretó los puños como si deseara darle un buen _uppercut_.

—¿Quién…? —el voleibolista pareció despertar de su sopor y se echó hacia atrás; Princesa lo siguió—. ¿Quién eres tú? Me pareces familiar… y a la vez no.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

La humana hizo un lindo puchero, mostrando que se sabía el libreto al dedillo. A esas alturas la pokémon psíquica empezaba a ver todo más rojo que sus propios ojos.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas? —insistió la chica rubia—. Éramos compañeros de clases en Sokol. Yo me sentaba dos puestos atrás de ti en la fila central.

—¿En qué salón? —devolvió Dominic, algo más repuesto.

—En el primero, como es de suponer. Allí estábamos todos los alumnos de mejor rendimiento.

—¿Te sentabas sola o acompañada?

—Tú eras el único que no tenía compañero de banco, Dominic. Yo me sentaba con Marietta, esa chica tímida que adoraba hacer manualidades y pasaba escondiéndose detrás de sus libros hasta cuando le hablaban los profesores.

—Marie…

Miró a Princesa en busca de ayuda, aunque ella estaba igual de perdida. Los recuerdos de Sokol que no tenían relación con el volleyball eran neblinosos. La peliverde sabía bien que su hermano fue deportista destacado, teniendo el tercer o cuarto mejor promedio académico entre los 750 y pico alumnos de la preparatoria. Aún más misteriosos eran los nombres, pero él tenía una mención especial de aquella muchacha recatada: fueron compañeros en un proyecto de química que valía dos tercios de la nota trimestral, aunque jamás se reunieron en otros sitios excepto los laboratorios o la biblioteca de la escuela. El hijo de Nina jamás invitó a un compañero de salón a su casa sin importar la razón porque valoraba muchísimo su privacidad, postura compartida por la Gardevoir.

—Marietta —repitió Dominic—. Marietta Barkley. ¡Sí, Marietta Barkley! —se palmeó la frente con la mano libre—. Así se llamaba esa chica tímida, y tú eres…

_"Oh, no_", Princesa se sentía decepcionada. _"No me digan que se acuerda de esta Wurmple irritante…"_

—Cleo… —habló lentamente, como si sopesara cada letra—. Cleone Barbera. Sí, tú eres la inconfundible Cleone Barbera, hija única de los dueños de la mayor franquicia de bicicletas de Hoenn. Recuerdo haberla visto en las noticias cuando vendieron su unidad número 100 millones.

—¡Te acordaste! —la rubia no pudo contenerse y le dio un abrazo, mandando la furia de Princesa a la estratósfera—. Como ya dije antes, nunca pensé… que volveríamos a vernos.

—Esta es sin duda una de esas sorpresas que salen de la nada y te golpean en la nuca, con perdón —él lanzó una risita—. ¡Me lleva el diablo…! El mundo es muy grande y luego que te fuiste sin aviso… admito que pensé lo mismo que tú y tu trazo… se perdería entre las olas bañando nuestras playas de principio a fin. A todo esto, quisiera presentarte a alguien muy especial.

—¿La Gardevoir a tu lado? —Cleone miró a la pokémon psíquica con sorna—. ¿Acaso decidiste cambiar de rumbos y volverte entrenador? ¿Por qué no está en su pokébola?

—_Las pokébolas no son más que un mecanismo limitante y totalmente inapropiado para alguien como yo_ —retrucó la aludida a las mentes de ambos con nada velada arrogancia—. _Soy mucho más digna que el 99% de los pokémon en este gran y lunático mundo nuestro, que casi siempre parece estar a punto de irse al carajo por culpa de ciertos iluminados cuyos nombres no diré para no manchar mi conciencia. No soy de esas que se someten a los ridículos rituales de las batallas o concursos porque mi destino, al igual que el tuyo y el de Dominic, se teje en las esferas más elíticas de la sociedad._

—Esa es una… interesante declaración de intenciones.

—Que no te intimide la personalidad de Princesa. Siempre ha sido así porque, digamos, mi familia pertenece a la misma clase social que la tuya —acotó Dominic—. Hermana, esta es Cleone Barbera, antigua compañera de mis años en Sokol.

—_Hola_ —saludó la peliverde de forma tajante, rechazando la mano que le tendían.

Cleone quedó algo incómoda ante la reacción de la chica de túnica blanca. La mayoría de las Gardevoir que conocía no eran tan directas… ni mucho menos tan irrespetuosas. Parecía una de esas aristócratas de la época de Varano refiriéndose en términos nada halagüeños al populacho. Por momentos se preguntó cómo su antiguo contacto toleraría estar en su presencia.

—Bueno, Cleone, fue un gusto verte y deseo que te vaya muy bien en lo que sea que andes haciendo aquí —el chico intentó hacer salir la presión por alguna parte—. Mi hermana y yo debemos volver a casa para dejar estas cosas y…

—¡Espera! —otra vez ella—. ¿Por qué no los acompaño hasta allá y así aprovechamos de conversar?

—¿Pero eso no te quitará tiempo?

—Si me levanté temprano fue para resolver algunos asuntos antes de regresar al centro. Además, no creo que sea casualidad que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

La paciencia de Gardevoir estaba casi en cero, sus puños poniéndose rojos de tan apretados que los tenía. Cruzó una mirada con el muchacho, quien la tranquilizó y la hizo desistir de su intento de mandar a volar a Cleone hasta el Monte Pírico y hacerla aterrizar desde diez mil metros sin paracaídas.

"Ahora no, ¿vale?", pensó él, abriendo una línea secreta y encriptada con la fémina peliverde.

"_Esta era **nuestra mañana de lunes,** Dominic"_, devolvió Princesa sin miramientos. _"Ya sabes que no me gusta que nos interrumpan, a menos que sea mamá o alguno de tus compañeros del club mientras tenga una buena razón"._

"Dejar a Cleone colgando sería un despropósito mayúsculo", insistió el voleibolista. "Sé que detestas a la mayoría de los extraños y no te culpo por ello porque esa es mi actitud ante tanta gente interesada dando vueltas, pero ¿es mucho pedirte que hagas una excepción… por mi causa?".

Sus miradas se cruzaron, congelando el tiempo por un breve lapso. Princesa entendió que sería inútil alargar las hostilidades y suspiró.

"_Con una condición"._

"Nómbrala".

"_Que esta sea la primera y única vez que hable contigo en persona"_, declaró ella.

"A eso no puedo comprometerme porque la vida es impredecible", retrucó Dominic, "pero sí puedo ofrecerte algo que quizás remueva la sal de esta herida".

Otra vez chocaron sus ojos. Ella entendió en el acto y asintió, liberando no poca tensión de su cuerpo. _"Sí, es un buen trato"_, meditó, volviendo a flotar en la forma grácil de siempre.

—Está bien, Cleone, tú ganas —el chico miró a la rubia e hizo su propio movimiento de cabeza—. Son solo tres cuadras, así que habrá que maximizarlas para que esta conversación rinda.

—Nada quita que podamos volver a vernos —deslizó la humana con esperanza—. Lilycove no es tan grande ni críptica cuando la conoces bien.

—Eso lo dudo —otra vez Dominic; ahora los tres empezaron a caminar—. Soy un hombre muy ocupado. Y hablando de eso, ¿qué te trajo de vuelta a la región más hermosa del mundo?

—Ah, bueno… También estoy aquí por trabajo y porque echaba de menos mi tierra. Mudarme fue como un golpe al estómago.

Cleone Barbera comenzó a contar parte de su propia historia reciente. Ella y Dominic habían sido compañeros de clase hasta el final del segundo año de preparatoria, cuando simplemente se mandó cambiar porque sus padres abrieron una nueva casa matriz en Johto y deseaban supervisar personalmente el estado de sus negocios; no querían estar separados de la hija que tanto amaban, así que el resto fue académico. Tras superar la nostalgia inicial por alejarse de Hoenn, terminó sus estudios con distinción máxima en el Politécnico de Blackthorn, ingresando al poco tiempo al recién inaugurado buró local del Comité de Concursos Pokémon. A la rubia siempre le habían gustado semejantes espectáculos y en aquella región contaban con menos popularidad, así que partió de lleno metiéndose en territorio inexplorado a fin de difundir sus bondades entre una población más centrada en las batallas… y en el béisbol. La ciudad montañesa, aparte de su famoso gimnasio regentado por la fiera Clair, tenía también a los Dragonites, una franquicia pelotera sumamente popular y que rivalizaba con los Electabuzz de Goldenrod y los Noctowls de Ecruteak por la supremacía local.

Su relación con Dominic siempre fue cordial, aunque algo distante porque ella entendía bien poco del volleyball y el muchacho, por su estatus como fenómeno deportivo, flotaba en su propia esfera, teniendo facilidades vedadas para el resto del alumnado como poder llegar más tarde ciertos días, asistir a los torneos locales e internacionales y recuperar clases/pruebas atrasadas en horarios flexibles. Todo ello, por cierto, quedaba sujeto a que mantuviera su promedio general en 95 puntos o más. El resto de la clase, más terrenal en sus propias aspiraciones, también prefería mantenerse lejos de su parcela, lo que explicaba que el pelinegro no tuviese un compañero de banco o que hiciese solo la mayoría de sus deberes, excepto aquellos en que era obligación contar con aliados a la usanza de la tímida Marietta.

—Cuando empezamos a trabajar con el buró no teníamos literalmente nada pero aún así quisimos hacerlo todo —continuó la rubia—. A diferencia de los suntuosos salones y competencias televisadas de aquí o Sinnoh, en Johto debíamos organizar los eventos a puro pulso, dependiendo del boca a boca para difundir nuestras actividades y tratar de levantarle gente a las ligas con mayores recursos y tradición. En nuestros primeros eventos teníamos menos de cien personas en las gradas, pero hemos ido venciendo poco a poco esa adversidad tan terrible. El circuito local ha crecido un montón en los últimos 18 meses y ya hay coordinadoras de renombre, como Little Q o Jasta, que pueden compararse a lo mejorcito del globo.

—Me agrada mucho saber que estás siendo parte de algo grande —Dominic replicó cortésmente—. ¿Y qué hay de los reconocimientos? ¿Qué piensan los peces gordos del Comité?

—No quieren admitirlo, mas ya llegará la hora en que habrán de rendirse ante la evidencia y ver que Johto tiene tanto o más potencial que áreas, digamos, tradicionales de la estética y acrobacia asociada a los concursos —Cleone habló con marcado orgullo y Princesa hizo una mueca de asco—. Esa es la razón que me trajo de vuelta a Lilycove, ciudad insigne en estas materias.

—_Yo no estaría tan segura de eso_ —Gardevoir le paró los carros—. _El hombre y su ego no viven solo de coreografías complicadas, trajes de etiqueta y números de circo. Hay muchas otras actividades igualmente dignas que mantienen a nuestra sociedad en el camino al progreso continuo: política, economía, ciencias, el mismo deporte que tantos beneficios trae…_

—No quise decir que todo eso fuese inferior. Hay escalas para todo —ambas chicas se miraron con leve dureza—. Cada quien se defiende como puede y lucha por lo que cree correcto.

—Eso es muy cierto —Dominic bajó el enfado de Princesa con otra mirada—. Mientras la actividad sea lícita y en ella se vuelque todo el esfuerzo, da lo mismo en lo que la gente decida ganarse la vida. Que nos guste es un bono extraordinario porque todavía existen familias ciegas que obligan a sus hijos a ser lo que no desean.

Princesa hizo otra mueca, admitiendo que su hermanito dio directo en el clavo. El mero prospecto de pensar que sus padres bien podrían haberle prohibido jugar volleyball de niño y forzarlo a seguir un derrotero aburrido era demasiado horrible como para siquiera extrapolar escenarios a partir de él. Afortunadamente las estrellas del cielo les sonrieron en ese y muchos otros frentes de la vida, algo por lo que siempre daba gracias antes de irse a dormir.

—Cleone, dices que tu propio trabajo te trajo a esta bella ciudad —el voleibolista reanudó la charla mientras llegaban a la segunda esquina del trayecto—. ¿Hay algún evento o simposio a realizarse próximamente?

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella a modo de respuesta—. El Comité de Concursos sesionará esta semana para determinar dónde se llevará a cabo el próximo Gran Festival que reunirá a los mejores coordinadores del mundo en un evento de eliminación directa. Johto jamás ha sido sede… y mi objetivo es que se celebre precisamente en Blackthorn. Quiero sacar el mayor escenario de sus sedes habituales y llevarlo más lejos para que esté más cerca de la gente —añadió con tono idealista—. También servirá para colocar nuestra región de forma positiva en las lentes mundiales luego del derrumbe de la Torre de Ecruteak que causó casi doscientos muertos —suspiró—. Históricamente hablando, el Gran Festival se ha realizado aquí o en Unova o en Sinnoh, y creo que apenas un par de veces en Kanto. Circular por los mismos sitios termina siendo aburrido, o al menos eso creo.

"_Un concurso es aburrido se haga donde se haga, linda"_, dijo la peliverde para sus adentros. _"Si quieres entretenimiento de verdad deberías comprar un abono de temporada e ir al estadio. No voy a decir cuál porque tú misma debes hacer tus deberes."_

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Cleone —Dominic le regaló una tenue sonrisa que la hizo saltar por dentro de felicidad—. Has asumido una causa muy noble y sé, porque creo conocerte bien, que tienes contigo los argumentos para exponer tu postura ante los emperifollados miembros del Comité. Bastará que los zarandees lo suficiente para que acepten cuanto les pongas a la firma sobre sus escritorios de caoba pulida.

Princesa rió en silencio al escuchar tal adjetivo. _"Emperifollados… Parece que se hubiera creado con ellos en mente"_. Admitió también, gracias a la mención del mareo, que la conversación viraba hacia el terreno de lo interesante, pero seguía manteniendo sus sensores en alerta ante cualquier maniobra extraña que Cleone pudiera intentar.

—Que no te escuchen Vivian Meridian o la Enfermera Joy porque serían capaces de agarrarte a microfonazos o patadas en las canillas en un arrebato de cólera —la rubia rió también—. O quizás no, dado que estás hecho todo un gigante y tu sola presencia sería capaz de silenciar un auditorio repleto hasta las banderas. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

—Una dieta esperable para cualquier deportista de alto rendimiento —respondió él sin demora—. Muchos carbohidratos, proteínas animales y vegetales. Ingentes cantidades de fruta, leche y agua mineral. Muy de vez en cuando me permito catar azúcares o frituras. Y por cierto nada de alcohol ni tabaco. Me acuesto temprano y levanto ídem porque es mi deber.

—_Soy garante de ello_ —añadió la chica psíquica—. _No hay excusa postiza que me la pegue a mí o a mamá._

—¿Vives con la madre de Dominic? —la rubia miró con curiosidad a su contraparte—. ¿Ella es tu entrenadora?

—_Mamá no es entrenadora y nunca lo será, Cleone_ —Princesa llamó a la intrusa por su nombre por primera vez—. _Mi registro formal ante las autoridades es el de una pokémon de compañía, pero en rigor soy tan miembro de la familia Weir como Dominic, aquí presente._

—Pues lo tenías muy bien guardado —la rubia miró al muchacho—. ¿Cómo fue que no me enteré de esto hasta ahora?

—Por dos razones —devolvió el aludido—. Una, nunca me lo preguntaste. Y dos, era algo estrictamente personal. Es como si yo quisiera saber cuánto dinero tienen tus padres en sus cuentas bancarias.

—Supongo que tienes razón —la humana se encogió de hombros, admitiendo tácitamente que metió las patas hasta el fondo—. Cambiando de tema, mencionaste que eras deportista profesional. Eso quiere decir que… ¿te catapultaste gracias al volleyball?

—Modestamente. Al graduarme de la escuela los dirigentes de los Sentinels me ofrecieron un contrato para que no fuera a la universidad y me integrase de inmediato a las prácticas del primer equipo —Dominic inhaló un buen soplo de aire marino—. Firmé por ocho años y 24 millones más otros cinco en incentivos dependiendo de cómo lo haga cada temporada. Si menciono esto es porque representa información pública y ampliamente difundida en la prensa cuando correspondió. En la Pokénet incluso hay un sitio especializado en el análisis de contratos deportivos donde podrás ver un desglose más detallado.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron aún más. Tres millones por año en promedio era un sueldo casi de ensueño, sin importar la profesión o golpe de suerte. ¡Ni siquiera los peces gordos del Comité ganaban tanto…! Es más, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano los entrenadores y/o coordinadores con semejantes ingresos, ya fuese por torneos o publicidad.

—¿Y no te han dicho nada los envidiosos de siempre? —inquirió—. Digo, eso te pone de inmediato en los peldaños más altos de la escalera.

—_A eso responderé yo con la venia de Dominic_ —intervino la peliverde luego de obtener el gesto buscado—. _De mi hermano se han dicho muchas cosas desde que firmara ese contrato bajo las luces de un Gimnasio Ettington tan repleto como cualquier salón de concursos. Los hinchas de clubes rivales creen que su salario anual es obsceno, que es un desperdicio y que se debería colocar un techo a las planillas del volleyball profesional._

—Todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, Princesa —Dominic le dedicó una sonrisa algo más pronunciada que la dispensada a Cleone—. Sé perfectamente bien lo que valgo y también la confianza puesta sobre mis hombros por todos, desde mis propios compañeros hasta la gente del comedor. Yo me debo a esta ciudad y también, en especial medida, a quienes simpatizan con nuestro club a pesar de vivir en territorios donde campean los colores de nuestros más acérrimos adversarios —él se detuvo y miró al cielo—. Incluso en áreas como Rustboro, Slateport, Fallarbor o la mismísima Ever Grande, sede del Alto Mando regional, hay gente que vibra con nuestros juegos dos veces por semana. De los Sentinels se han dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de los años: que compramos campeonatos por tener siempre las nóminas más altas; que somos el equipo del _establishment_; que deberíamos salirnos de la Liga de Hoenn e irnos a jugar a Sinnoh para equilibrar ambos campeonatos… Hasta por el azul tinta de nuestros uniformes somos criticados.

—Vaya… —Cleone sonaba sorprendida—. Escuchándote hablar de todo ello hasta mis preocupaciones parecen nimias.

—Cada quien se baja de la silla como puede —el hijo de Nina volvió a la normalidad—. El volleyball y los concursos son dos mundos en apariencia muy distintos pero unidos por una cosa: la emoción de llegar donde nadie más ha podido poner los pies antes.

—Eso fue muy profundo.

—_Igual de bien poco sirve el basureo porque es el recurso de los mediocres_ —Princesa metió baza una vez más—. _No pocos miembros de la prensa deportiva sufren continuos reventones de venas por las victorias de los Sentinels en el campeonato. Y si a eso sumas que han ganado cinco títulos consecutivos y van por el sexto, el resto encaja solo._

—¿Cinco campeonatos al hilo? —la rubia abrió sus ojos verdes como platos—. Sabía algo muy superficial sobre los Sentinels, como su estatus de miembro fundador de la liga local y su rivalidad con Balmoral; ese era el club que siempre apoyaron mis padres y creo que alguna vez fui a verlo jugar siendo niña. Jamás imaginé, eso sí, que tu escuadra sería tan buena, querido Dominic.

—Somos buenos porque nos tomamos las cosas en serio y sabemos reunir talento —el chico reanudó la marcha y ambas lo siguieron, las bolsas de supermercado bamboleándose levemente a cada paso—. El volleyball es un deporte de equipo y no soy solo yo ahí fuera sino otros cinco jugadores con talentos iguales o superiores a los míos. Eso explica, por ejemplo, que este año tengamos récord de 9–0 y, si lo extiendes al año pasado, llevemos 20 fechas sin perder.

—¿Y qué hay de la postemporada? —preguntó Cleone.

—Solo dos derrotas en los últimos seis años. Esos cinco títulos que mencioné los ganamos sin ceder un set. Esta temporada —otra pausa para tomar aire— me siento bien optimista de que seremos nuevamente campeones.

—¿Y cuándo es el próximo partido?

—El domingo. Esta fecha la tenemos libre por lo de los 13 clubes en la liga y todo eso.

Justo cuando la humana iba a lanzar otra pregunta, Dominic y Princesa se desviaron un poco hacia la puerta de un lujoso edificio con preciosos jardines y tres senderos de gravilla bien limitados. Uno iba directamente hacia la construcción y los otros la rodeaban, dirigiéndose quizás al área de barbacoas o a una piscina grande y carente de algas. Cleone conocía Karso como la palma de su mano porque ella también había vivido allí, solo que hacia el sur en el límite con Victoria, cerca del puente del mismo nombre y a escasas dos cuadras de la tienda de departamentos que era todo un imán para los turistas, fuesen de ocasión o no.

—¿Viven aquí? —dijo.

—Así es. Ahora toca separarnos porque hay mucho que hacer en casa. Esto que llevamos es para nuestro almuerzo —retrucó el voleibolista.

—Bien, yo también tengo harto que hacer —sonrió Cleone—. Fue un placer enorme volverte a ver, Dominic, y lo mismo aplica a conocerte, Princesa.

—_Vale_ —fue todo lo que la peliverde contestó.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás en Lilycove? —lanzó él.

—Hasta el sábado —contestó la rubia—. El Comité sesionará de martes a viernes en el Gran Salón ubicado cerca de la explanada al final de la Playa Mayor. Jornada completa, por cierto. ¡Madre mía, lo que me espera…!

—Ya te dije que lo harás bien. Arriba el ánimo.

—Gracias —sonrió Cleone—. ¿Algo más que desees saber?

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Al escuchar eso Princesa quedó helada. ¿Acaso Dominic, su adorado hermano, realmente iba a lanzar una cuerda hacia allá para traer a la orilla de la playa quién sabía qué cosas funestas? Por momentos creyó que se le paraba el corazón o que su propio cerebro iba a autodestruirse luego de lanzar una onda psíquica perceptible hasta en los polos.

—En el Hotel Laverne, junto a la Avenida Victoria y a un tiro de piedra del Monumento a Varano —mencionó la humana—. Lo bueno es que los gastos corren por cuenta de la organización e incluso tengo un viático diario nada despreciable. Lástima que lo único que conoceré de sus habitaciones será la cama luego de lo cansada que voy a quedar.

"_No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, rubita, pero te has ganado un punto. Hace falta tener un buen fajo de billetes para pagarse semejante alojamiento"_, Princesa conectó los puntos en silencio. _"Si el Comité de Concursos desea botar toneladas de dinero en hoteles cinco estrellas, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar tal curso de acción?"_.

—Al menos dormirás bien. He oído que sus lechos son comodísimos —el chico hizo una reverencia—. Gracias por tu tiempo, Cleone, y por el agrado de volvernos a ver.

—Lo mismo digo, gigantón —la chica le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice—. Cuídate y suerte en tu próximo partido.

Y así Cleone Barbera, aquella llamada del pasado de Dominic Weir, desapareció en dirección este, hacia los roqueríos marcando el límite norte de la Playa Mayor. Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció más allá de la línea de sus ojos antes de abrir la reja y entrar al condominio. No fue hasta que subieron al elevador que reanudaron su charla.

—¿Qué te parece Cleone, hermanita?

—_Físicamente no está mal. Es más aceptable que no pocas mujeres en esta ciudad y su temperamento, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es propio de quienes llaman a la clase acomodada su hogar. Sin embargo hay algo en ella que no termina de calzarme del todo, casi como un mal augurio. Creo que trae una sombra extraña flotando sobre su cabeza_ —explicó Princesa—. _Yo me mantendría lejos si fuera tú, hermano mío._

—¿No crees que exageras, querida? —él levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—_En estas cosas jamás me equivoco y lo sabes._

—Lo tengo muy claro, Princesa. Lo tengo muy claro —él desvió la mirada hacia la esquina del ascensor—. También creí percibir algo raro cuando la vi acercarse a nosotros de forma tan entusiasta. Cierto es que hace mucho no la veía y agradezco que haya aclarado las razones de su súbita partida a Johto, pero…

Lanzó otro larguísimo suspiro antes de completar su idea.

—…si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que no existen las coincidencias en el volleyball ni la joyería de alta gama ni ninguna otra cosa — admitió—. En fin, solo espero que ese mal augurio se mantenga lejos de ambos, y ojalá también de mamá. Me sentiría pésimo si algo le llegara a ocurrir por nuestra culpa.

—_Esto fue algo entre Cleone y nosotros, Dominic_ —la peliverde le tomó la mano libre para calmarlo—. _Nuestros problemas no son los suyos y sus círculos de confianza no son ni serán los nuestros. Lo que me extraña es que le preguntaras dónde se estaba quedando, si he de ser sincera contigo._

—Ah, esa también es otra lección de vida, querida hermana: nunca se tiene demasiada información. Tal vez el Hotel Laverne, con sus suites de lujo y saunas 24/7, sea un dato breve que quedará como una mención ídem en nuestros registros particulares, ¿te parece?

Por tercera vez sus ojos se encontraron, congelando una vez más la marcha del reloj y el ascenso de la caja metálica por el ducto regido a base de contrapesos, engranajes y ruedas. Ahora no había, sin embargo, rastro alguno de dudas o desconciertos, sino el emblema más puro de la confianza entre dos seres que siempre estarían allí para el otro, que podían leer mutuamente las ventanas a sus almas sin ningún tipo de filtro.

—_Me parece muy bien_ —sonrió Princesa y justo después se abrió el ascensor en el piso indicado—. _Ahora vamos porque mamá Nina seguramente nos espera para empezar a preparar el pastel de carne… si es que primero no nos pregunta por qué nos demoramos tanto en volver._

* * *

Gardevoir llenó hasta la saciedad sus pulmones del vapor del amplio baño y acabó de ponerse su pijama de seda rosa. Limpió la condensación acumulada en el espejo para contemplar su reflejo lozano, fresco, totalmente renovado luego de un día destinado únicamente a disfrutar. Aprovechó de pasar la toalla pequeña por última vez sobre su desordenado cabello, removiendo hasta la última gotita de agua antes de peinarlo a conciencia. Cinco minutos después ya estaba lista para ir a dormir.

"_Te ves bien, guapa"._

Era la segunda vez que decía eso aquel día, aunque ahora tenía un mejor sabor, alimentado principalmente por el exquisito toque al paladar del pastel de carne y el arroz integral. Lo que no se comió en el almuerzo quedó para la cena, terminada hace apenas media hora y tras la cual Nina se retiró a dormir temprano luego de pasar por su propia ducha. El resto de las horas las llenó con lo que dijo que haría: revisar la prensa y maravillarse con las fotos de Dominic, su hermano, que se veía extraordinario saltando más alto que nadie antes de remachar la pelota fuera del alcance de los jugadores de Dewford. En defensa aportaba lo suyo bloqueando y recibiendo esos potentes servicios lanzados siempre con la intención de dañar. Hubo de admitir para sus adentros que el muchacho se veía realmente fantástico en su uniforme azul tinta con vivos naranja cardenal; las mangas largas también lo distinguían del resto de los Sentinels que, con semblante siempre serio, buscaban la mejor posición a ambos lados de la pelota. Brevemente posó su atención en uno de los voleibolistas, cuya única diferencia era la camiseta de color blanco brillante con detalles azules. Ese era el líbero del club, tal vez la posición más ingrata y sacrificada de todas.

La crónica del encuentro iba en idéntica dirección, destacando la gran _performance_ del conjunto local que se deshizo de su adversario en sets corridos (25–21, 25–17 y 25–16 con Dominic aportando un tercio de esos puntos). El cuadro de Lilycove había cedido apenas cinco mangas en toda la temporada e iba con viento en popa, tal como dijera el chico a Cleone Barbera, hacia su sexto campeonato consecutivo. Una frase cerca del final llamó su atención: "a menos que ocurra una catástrofe o que los mismos Sentinels decidan desentenderse del torneo a un nivel negligente, levantarán la Copa Regina por vigésima vez en su historia. Simplemente no existe un plantel en Hoenn — o quizás en ninguna parte del mundo — capaz de hacerles el peso".

Pensó entonces Princesa en la muchacha rubia, salida de la nada como un fantasma que penetraba en la vida de su querido hermano. Cierto es que él manejó la situación admirablemente porque era un caballero a pesar de su tendencia a ser políticamente incorrecto, pero esa "sombra negra" mencionada por ella en el ascensor la tenía ligeramente intranquila. Desabrochó el botón superior de su pijama y luego lo volvió a abrochar, cuidando que su protuberancia roja quedara bien puesta. A diferencia de muchas miembros de su especie que se resignaban a usar la túnica blanca toda su vida, ni siquiera quitándosela para asearse, ella poseía la madurez suficiente para despojarse de ella sin problemas y emplear ropa normal.

Suspiró al tiempo que colgaba la toalla sobre la barra de la regadera. El único eco audible era el de las gotitas cayendo al suelo embaldosado.

—_Solo espero que se ciña a lo que dijo que hará_ —declaró en tono receloso—. _Mi vida y especialmente la de Dominic están perfectamente bien tal como ahora. No quiero intrusos ni malos ratos y detesto la rara violencia, pero si intenta alguna cosa chistosita… ya verá de lo que soy capaz._

Su cuerpo brilló levemente con esa aura blanquecina antes de calmarse de forma definitiva. Abrió la puerta del baño con sus energías psíquicas y salió flotando suavemente hacia la habitación. Todas las luces, excepto las de su cuarto, estaban apagadas, mas ella sabía orientarse perfectamente incluso en total oscuridad. No bien entró quedó sorprendida de ver a Dominic tendido en la cama… y con su propio pijama de algodón ya puesto.

—Anda, veo que ya volviste —la saludó él con una sonrisa—. Te tomaste tu buen tiempo para asearte. No te culpo, en todo caso; yo también disfruté mi baño luego de todo lo que hicimos.

—_¿Cómo es que te duchaste al mismo tiempo que yo?_ —inquirió la peliverde mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente—. _En este departamento solo hay dos cuartos de baño._

—Mamá se dio una ducha muy corta, de apenas cinco minutos, y luego partió a la cama. Sabes tan bien como yo, Princesa, que ella siempre se levanta más temprano tras un día libre. Después entré, hice lo mío, y antes de venir aquí apagué el calentador de agua, cerré las llaves y también las ventanas —explicó Dominic como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo—. Salvo nosotros, hermana mía, esta casa es una taza de leche.

Ahí estaba esa lógica tan sencilla y a la vez tan simple para la que Gardevoir usualmente no tenía respuestas ni tampoco deseaba tenerlas. A diferencia de muchos _siblings_ a lo largo y ancho del mundo, ella y el chico habían tenido una relación de absoluta confianza y cariño desde el primer día que pasaron juntos, cuando ambos no eran más que bebitos sin la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas.

—No me acosté en tu lado, ¿eh? —esbozó él cuando ella se tendió tras colocar las mantas sobre ambos; posteriormente apagó las luces remotamente.

—_Sé que nunca lo harías_ —retrucó la fémina psíquica—. _¿Y ese pijama nuevo tuyo? Nunca te lo había visto._

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Princesa. Me pareció bien raro verte entrar con ese conjunto rosa tan lindo cuando tu color favorito, aparte del blanco y el verde, es el púrpura.

—_Bueno, el que usaba antes ya estaba muy viejo y se terminó rompiendo en la lavadora, así que mamá Nina compró otro para mí_ — devolvió ella—. _Es perfecto, además, porque no obstaculiza mi… mi pecho. Esta noche será de pruebas._

—Espero que pase sin incidentes, entonces.

Dominic lanzó un evidente bostezó y se dio vuelta hacia su izquierda, quedando de cara a la pared y ocupando plenamente su mitad de la cama de dos plazas. Estiró un poco las manos antes de encogerlas, como si estuviera abrazando algo que nadie más podía ver ni sentir. Princesa lo imitó pero quedando alineada con la orilla.

—_¿De dónde salió ese pijama tuyo, eh?_ —lanzó la chica peliverde de repente—. _¿Acaso vas a cambiar todo tu guardarropa?_

—Lo compré el viernes pasado después del entrenamiento. Uno de los muchachos del club me recomendó un buen emporio cerca del Puente Victoria y como me quedaba de camino a casa, pasé por allí. Tuve que convencer a la dependienta de que no me lo diera gratis porque resultó ser una fanática de los Sentinels —aclaró el voleibolista—. ¡Si hasta tenía abono de temporada y todo…!

—_Entonces te vio jugar el domingo recién pasado. ¿De casualidad te pidió un autógrafo?_

—Dejé de firmarlos al graduarme de la preparatoria, como ya sabrás; allí escribí sobre suficientes libretas, camisetas y banderines como para que me dure toda la vida —Dominic se movió un pelito pero no tocó a su hermana—. Lo que sí le concedí fue una foto porque, vamos, no hace daño. Fue muy amable conmigo, por cierto, y especialmente porque fui el último cliente que tuvo antes de cerrar el boliche.

—_No hay falta alguna, entonces_ —dijo Princesa con satisfacción—. _Una persona menos para la lista de indeseables. Ah, qué bien se siente tener la capacidad de pelar a destajo a los demás…_

El silencio reinó entre ellos por breves segundos.

—¿Hermanita?

—_¿Sí, querido?_

—Quería preguntarte algo respecto… respecto al encuentro que tuvimos con Cleone esta mañana —dijo el chico—. No tiene que ver con tu comportamiento ni respuestas porque sé exactamente sobre el alcance de tu personalidad.

—_¿Entonces…?_

Como anticipando los pensamientos del otro, ambos giraron y quedaron cara a cara, siempre respetando a rajatabla esa línea divisoria que jamás habían cruzado desde que comenzaran a dormir juntos en una cama a los tres años de edad.

—¿No te incomoda el hecho de que tu existencia sea desconocida por la mayoría de la gente que tiene o ha tenido tratos con nosotros fuera de la joyería? —Dominic arrojó su mano de cartas completa a la mesa.

—_En absoluto, hermano mío_ —la peliverde le sonrió desde la oscuridad y sus ojos rojos brillaron de forma especial—. _Salvo tú, mamá y quienes nos compran productos en el negocio, por el resto siento absoluto desprecio, sean humanos o pokémon. Tal vez la única excepción a considerar sea la gente de los Sentinels porque todos, desde el dueño hacia abajo, te han tratado muy bien en tus primeros meses como profesional. Sé que sueno como una misántropa, pero esa es mi verdadera personalidad. Al igual que tú y mamá, no tengo por qué echarle azúcar a las cosas que siento y pienso._

—Bien me parece —otro bostezo de él—. Bueno, con esa duda ya aclarada creo que se impone una buena noche de sueño. Descansa, querida.

—_Gracias, hermanito_ —ella le lanzó un besito silencioso—. _Duerme bien. Vigilaré para que no tengas pesadillas._

Durante las próximas ocho horas solo reinó el silencio en la residencia Weir. La noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente y el despertador sonó, como cada día laboral, a las 5:30 en punto. Tan pronto la alarma calló ambos se levantaron del lecho y acudieron a encender el calentador y las luces de la cocina. Mientras Princesa dirigía los cubiertos y la vajilla flotando por el aire para hacerlos aterrizar en la mesa, Dominic preparaba una torre de tostadas y calentaba agua para servir el té, aparte de vaciar un litro de leche en una jarra de cristal. No bien estuvo todo listo llegó Nina, quien también abandonó sus propios paseos por el plano onírico ante tanto ruido.

—Gracias por sacarme de la cama, hijos míos —la madre les guiñó un ojo—. Se me olvidó poner anoche el despertador.

El humano y la Gardevoir simplemente se limitaron a reír. Otro día comenzaba. Otra semana comenzaba.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** _¿Qué tal, amigos? Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de_ Remaches, _uno que de inmediato tuerce los tranquilos prospectos de Dominic y Princesa con la llegada de Cleone Barbera. A todas luces la rubia parece cortada del mismo molde que ambos y su historia es sólida, aunque la peliverde, debido a una personalidad mucho más caústica que la del principio, cree que ciertas piezas no cortan ni pegan. Dominic también deja relucir algo más de su lado más puro al hablar de su dimensión profesional y de cómo no tiene que andar avergonzándose de ella — abierto contraste con la hipersensibilidad dominante de nuestro mundo real. Cierto es que me tomo ciertas licencias respecto del canon original y el aspecto institucional de la franquicia, mas ahí radica el atractivo de propuestas como esta porque permiten estirar la imaginación hasta donde pueda llegar._

_Habrán notado también que este episodio ha llegado dos semanas después del primero. Quienes me siguen hace tiempo sabrán que actualizaba mis historias semanalmente, pero ahora deseo adoptar un modelo algo más flexible para escribir con más calma y tener también tiempo de abordar otras cosas._

_Con la pelota en alto y rumbo a la red me despido, agradeciendo de antemano sus reseñas, seguimientos y favoriteos a este humilde proyecto que comienza a ponerse bueno. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Un Toque de Rutina

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un Toque de Rutina**

Tan pronto lanzó la pelota hacia arriba, Dominic comenzó a correr hacia adelante, sintiendo la línea en la punta de sus zapatillas y dando un tremendo salto vertical. Conforme se elevaba encogió las piernas y estiró su brazo derecho, manteniendo el izquierdo más bajo a fin de equilibrarse. Sus ojos siempre fijos en la brillante esférica, contó cada nanosegundo hasta llegar al momento adecuado para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Conforme caía y volvía a su postura erguida con la gracilidad de un acróbata, el balón cruzó la cancha como un misil, pasando sin problemas la malla e incrustándose en la misma esquina del otro extremo. El eco no duró más que fracciones de segundo.

Fue un _ace_ limpio, quirúrgico, casi tan perfecto como su propia técnica para servir que tan buenos réditos le diera cuando capitaneaba a la Preparatoria Sokol. Satisfecho se mostró el muchacho al contemplar ante sí el espectáculo de nada menos que 75 pelotas desperdigadas por todos los rincones de la mitad que en un partido habría ocupado el equipo contrario. Ni una sola de ellas rozó siquiera la parte superior de la frontera flexible y sólida de fibras negras enmarcadas en blanco, tan tensa que casi se la podía sentir integrada con el aire rodeándola.

Dejó escapar Dominic un suspiro de pura satisfacción y secó su transpirada frente con el dorso de su _undershirt_ azul tinta.

—Así me gusta —resopló ligeramente—. Así me gusta.

Esta era parte fundamental de su vida profesional. Siempre llegaba a las siete de la mañana, una hora antes del inicio de las prácticas, y prácticamente arrastraba ese enorme cesto lleno de pelotas hasta su rincón favorito de la cancha. Tomaba una y la castigaba sin asco, después otra y otra y así hasta quedarse sin ninguna. La transición de saltar a golpear y luego caer le salía tan natural que no pocas veces los periodistas y comentaristas decían que "flojeaba" en los partidos… porque supuestamente no ponía ningún esfuerzo. Todo eso quedaba desmentido, por cierto, al verlo liderando o entre los mejores de la liga en prácticamente todos los indicadores importantes: eficiencia ofensiva, puntos, remaches, _aces_ y porcentaje de servicios exitosos.

Su potencia física también se notaba en esos tremendos saltos al atacar o bloquear, siendo capaz de elevarse más de un metro en línea recta si aplicaba toda la fuerza de esas piernas que parecían, en el fragor de la acción, alimentadas por poderosísimos resortes de acero forjado. Al encogerse en el aire para rematar, su mano dominante podía estar más de tres metros sobre el suelo. Varias veces los capitanes de otros clubes de la preparatoria, como basketball o béisbol, trataron de convencerlo usando numerosas dádivas para que se saliera del equipo de volleyball, pero él siempre se negó tajantemente porque tenía bien claro su destino.

Caminó hasta la red y se apoyó en uno de los gruesos postes de acero que la sostenían, saboreando cada instante del silencio rodeándolo. En cada lado estos postes venían forrados de una enorme capa acolchada para evitar que los voleibolistas se hicieran daño si chocaban con ellos. Solo el tercio superior aparecía descubierto, aunque prácticamente nadie había llegado al punto de azotarse ahí una muñeca o un hombro, para qué hablar de la testa. Recuperando poco a poco el aliento, dio un par de saltitos en el sitio, sus zapatillas especiales chirriando contra la carpeta de tres colores. El exterior era del mismo azul tinta tan noble y leal, el interior del potente naranja bordeando la insignia del club y las líneas delimitantes de cada zona del _court_ aparecían blancas, inmaculadas, tan hermosas y perfectas como las nubes poblando el céfiro casi todos los días del año.

Dominic lamió sus labios y miró el resto de este auténtico templo que era el Gimnasio Ettington, ubicado en el distrito del mismo nombre en la zona norte de Lilycove. De las vigas superiores del techo colgaban los banderines mostrando los 19 campeonatos de Hoenn ganados por los Sentinels, así como varios otros eventos importantes: 11 Copas del Presidente, 3 Mundiales de Clubes de la FIVB (Federación Internacional de Volleyball) y el Trofeo del Cambio de Siglo, celebrado precisamente en Lilycove para darle la bienvenida al nuevo milenio y en el que el equipo venció a un combinado del resto del mundo en un maratónico encuentro a cinco sets.

Un mar de butacas individuales, extendido hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, era suficiente para dar comodidad a 10 mil personas, gran aforo para este deporte pero que palidecía ante otros recintos como el Sentinels Park, usado por la rama de béisbol de la franquicia y en el que cabían 50 mil almas. Los Sentinels, aparte de ser una potencia en estos dos deportes, también daban de qué hablar en hockey sobre hielo, rugby, fútbol y tantas otras disciplinas en las que competían. ¡Si hasta escuadra de Curling tenían…! Hace más o menos diez años recibieron una distinción especial, señalada también con su correspondiente banderín colgado de los _rafters_, al convertirse en la primera organización deportiva en dar cobijo a veinte deportes distintos. ¿Y cuál fue el número veinte? Los _e-sports_. Cierto es que algunos puristas no estuvieron de acuerdo porque según ellos "darle toquecitos a los botones de un control no requería esfuerzo", pero ciertas tendencias valía la pena seguirlas, especialmente si atraían más dinero y auspicios a las arcas corporativas. Además, a la gente de a pie le gustaban las novedades; en el mejor de los casos vivían de ellas y ganaban con ellas.

Volviendo a nuestro protagonista, tenía el hábito de salir muy temprano de casa tras desayunar abundantemente y despedirse con sendos besos en las mejillas de Nina y Princesa. Mientras su madre y hermana se preparaban para ponerle el pecho a sus propios desafíos, él iba corriendo por las calles Braniff y Wheeler hasta la Plaza de la Estrella. Allí tomaba el tren local que lo dejaba en Ettington luego de un recorrido por las orillas del Canal Victoria. En un día normal la ruta tomaba veinte minutos medidos con reloj. Trataba lo más posible de no llamar la atención al salir del distrito de Karso, usando una gorra de béisbol o una chaqueta con capucha en los días más fríos. Bajaba del carro discretamente, cruzaba la calle apenas el semáforo cambiaba a verde y dos cuadras después se asomaba por la puerta trasera del gimnasio, la que abría con una copia de la llave que le entregara Andrew, el conserje y trabajador más longevo de la organización.

Más de una vez Nina le ofreció darle el auto para que no tuviera que irse tan luego, pero él se negó terminantemente porque ellas lo necesitaban más. La joyería familiar estaba ubicada en una zona bien exclusiva de Lilycove donde el metro más cercano estaba como a cinco calles, así que no había dónde perderse si eso significaba evitar las aglomeraciones y las caminatas en hora punta hasta el Puente de los Diplomáticos. De ese modo Princesa tampoco tenía que usar frecuentemente sus poderes de teletransporte, algo que agotaba sobremanera a cualquier pokémon psíquico y especialmente a las criaturas como ella.

Un rápido cambio de ropa después salió a la cancha con su uniforme de entrenamiento para darle duro a esas pobres pelotas que ni siquiera estaban pulidas. Estas eran una combinación de las que sobraban luego de partidos oficiales más otras tantas que el mismo club compraba como insumos. Las _match balls_ reglamentarias nunca eran más de veinte y se iban rotando de gimnasio a gimnasio hasta que cesaban su vida útil.

Giró la vista hacia su derecha, poniendo entre ceja y ceja por algunos segundos una muralla con dos amplias puertas abatibles que daba hacia la cancha usada por el equipo femenino de volleyball. Allí todo estaba en silencio; sabía que las féminas, tan buenas como los varones e incluso mejores en tan magno deporte, solían llegar cerca de las nueve a iniciar sus prácticas. Ambos clubes marchaban en la punta de sus respectivas tablas e incluso compartían calendario, por lo que las chicas también tendrían libre la décima fecha antes de jugar contra su similar de Verdanturf el próximo domingo. El fin de la primera rueda estaba cerca pero el del campeonato no: cada club debía jugar 36 partidos en la fase regular y los mejores cuatro clasificaban a _playoffs_, mientras los dos últimos se iban junto al temido Shuppet del Descenso a la Segunda División.

Justo cuando iba a rodear el poste en el que estaba apoyado para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que dejara luego de su práctica escuchó una voz en el túnel opuesto a su posición. Al posar sus ojos allí vio a ciertas personas que conocía muy bien y que le sacaron una sonrisa.

—¡Hey, chico! —dijo una de ellas—. ¡Otra vez madrugando!

—¡Hola, gente! —Dominic hizo una seña antes de ir a estrecharles la mano—. Ustedes también llegaron bastante temprano, o al menos eso creo. ¿Qué hora es?

—Cuando salimos del vestidor eran cinco para las ocho —retrucó otra, la más bajita del lote—. Deja de hacernos quedar mal, mocoso. Podrías llegar un poquito más tarde y no sería el fin del mundo —dijo en tono nada ofensivo.

—Si lo hiciera no sería yo, Mark.

—Que no te preocupen las palabras de este enano —habló el primero de ellos, alto y grueso como roble montañés—. Eso muestra que te tomas las cosas muy en serio, Dominic.

—Gracias, Tony.

—¡¿Cómo que enano?! —Mark reaccionó ofendido—. No es que yo sea bajo, Tony, es que tú eres tan alto que el cerebro se te enfría allá arriba.

—Venga, basta ya —el hijo de Nina puso paños fríos antes de dirigirse a quien no había abierto la boca—. ¿Qué tal, capitán? ¿Cómo le va?

—Aquí, como siempre —retrucó el aludido de forma taciturna.

—Anda, veo que tuvo un mal fin de semana. ¿Acaso se peleó con…?

—Mejor no lo digas, chico, porque podría irte muy mal.

—¿Otra vez con las amenazas vacías, Seán? —Tony salió al ruedo—. Ya sabes que el muchacho no te lo pregunta con mala intención. Relaja la vena un poco, ¿vale? Aquí estamos para pasarlo bien.

Conviene enfocarnos ahora en una descripción de los recién llegados. Anthony Winslow, Tony para los amigos, era el jugador más alto y contundente del equipo, una auténtica torre con 203 centímetros de estatura y 120 kilos de peso. Jugaba de _middle blocker_ y su tremenda presencia venía de perillas a la hora de agarrar un balón suelto cerca de la red para anotar puntos fáciles o rechazar un ataque rival sin siquiera encogerse. Aunque parecía intimidante a simple vista, en realidad era un hombre simpático y tranquilo cuando estaba en confianza. Fanático de la ópera tanto como de los chistes malos y la comida casera, su mayor característica era una cabellera rubia ligeramente rizada y una barba rala que mantenía escrupulosamente. Tan identificable era que cuando debieron afeitarlo para suturarle un corte que se hiciera hace como diez años en unas vacaciones, al volver nadie lo reconoció.

Mark Shoemaker era el más pequeño del grupo con 182 centímetros, aunque por ningún motivo podría calificársele de "enano" como lo hiciera Tony. Su especialidad como _setter_ era maximizar la eficiencia del segundo toque para dejar en buena posición a los rematadores aliados. Ergo, era el menos ofensivo de los titulares, si bien tenía posibilidad de sacar uno que otro punto mediante _aces_ cuando le tocaba servir. Su otra carta de presentación era la defensa, habiendo pasado los primeros cinco años de su carrera con los Sentinels como líbero antes de ganarse su actual puesto a pulso. A veces su personalidad era cáustica y directa, especialmente cuando sacaban al ruedo su altura, pero también sabía tolerar muchas cosas gracias a su excelente ética profesional. Como si todo eso fuera poco, a sus 36 años tenía la mayor cantidad de experiencia en la cancha: 15 temporadas en las que ganara diez títulos, un premio de Jugador Más Valioso y varias otras distinciones mayores.

Por último estaba Seán, con acento. Seán Mercier, ese jugador taciturno y con semblante de pocos amigos, era el capitán del equipo y lo que le faltaba en verborrea le sobraba en liderazgo. De excelente visión de juego, sabía exactamente dónde colocarse en cada momento y tenía una forma particular de sacarle partido a las habilidades de sus compañeros, quienes lo respetaban sin chistar. Antes de la llegada de Dominic a principios de temporada, Mercier se lució con casi tantos títulos como Mark y fue cinco veces el máximo anotador de la liga de Hoenn. Al no tener una capacidad de salto tan grande como el chico cuyo saludo recibiera de forma tan fría, este _outside hitter_ dependía en buena parte de leer los movimientos de los bloqueadores rivales para hallar el ángulo justo que le permitiera ejecutar un buen remache. Firme creyente en el trabajo duro, era usualmente el último en irse tras cada práctica y no reaccionaba bien en las contadas ocasiones que lo sacaban del campo de juego, incluso si era para dejarlo descansar o evitar lesiones.

A diferencia de Tony, que jugara sin gran éxito un par de años en Mauville antes que los Sentinels le permitieran despegar profesionalmente, Mark y Seán habían pasado la totalidad de sus carreras en la costa este. Atendiendo a su estatus como jugadores de élite, los tres eran actualmente nombres fijos en la Selección Regional de Hoenn y conocidos más allá del gran océano, imitados pero jamás igualados.

—El volleyball no es diversión sino trabajo, Tony —dijo Seán con marcado filo a su compañero—. Aquí venimos a trabajar. Tenemos que justificar el sueldo que nos pagan, ¿o no?

—Venga, no me manches esto con el vil dinero que recién estamos empezando la semana —Winslow no quería ceder.

—Ahora resulta que son ustedes los que se están peleando —Mark cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. Y como dijo el grandote, recién estamos a martes…

—Basta, chicos —Dominic metió baza y los separó—. No tiene sentido que se peleen por una tontera que dije. Para variar ando metiendo la pata sin darme cuenta.

—Pero Dominic, preguntar cómo están los demás no es una tontera —Tony lo miró con incredulidad.

—Fue mi error, grandulón —retrucó el muchacho—. A veces se me olvida que el capitán no es fanático de las charlas protocolares. Supongo que aún me falta bastante para poder adaptarme del todo a esta nueva realidad.

—En lo que a mí concierne ya lo has hecho.

—Déjalo, no es nada —Mercier lanzó una vez más esa voz pétrea y tan usual cuando no jugaba—. Mejor será que recojamos este desastre antes que Vitello nos deje sin almorzar en un arrebato de "generosidad".

—¿De verdad me van a ayudar? —ahora le tocó a Dominic quedar estupefacto.

—¡Claro! —Tony puso la nota optimista—. ¿Para qué son los compañeros de equipo?

—Tranquilo, grandote —Mark puso paños fríos—. Una cosa es evitar la furia de Vitello y la otra es ponernos a jugar a la doncella tan temprano. ¿Qué diría mi esposa si me viera?

—¿Pensando en la señora Laura? —rió el hijo de Nina mientras se encaminaban al otro extremo de la cancha—. Vaya que eres romántico, ¿eh?

—Bueno… Es que… cuando realmente amas a alguien…

Mark se puso todo rojo, sacándole también una risita a Tony. Seán, como era su costumbre, ni siquiera se inmutó. El _setter_ era uno de los dos miembros del grupito que estaba casado; Laura era una mujer cuatro años mayor que él, a todas luces soberbia y que aún con todas las complicaciones de su propia vida laboral se las arregló para darle un niño y una niña que eran la viva luz de ambos. A veces, cuando miraba al techo en un momento de descanso, suspiraba sin darse cuenta, lo que era casi un _running gag_ en la interna del equipo. Si bien al principio no le agradaba que lo trataran como marido novato, terminó habituándose como con todo lo demás. A esas alturas de la vida le daban lo mismo las bromas de Winslow, pero que Dominic Weir lo subiera al columpio siendo el más nuevo del plantel era otra cosa bien distinta.

—Bien, vamos a recoger estas pelotas —el grandote tomó tres y las arrojó sin problemas a la canasta—. Ya verán que no nos demoramos nada.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado optimista? —Mercier hizo lo propio antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—No es que yo sea optimista, capitán, es que usted es demasiado pesimista —Winslow robó magistralmente la cuña de Mark para sus propios propósitos—. Al menos yo no ando con los lentes oscuros todo el día.

—Un pesimista, Tony, no es más que un optimista bien informado —Seán era implacable a todas luces—. Algún día te arrepentirás de ello y no quiero estar ahí cuando suceda.

Mark y Dominic miraron asombrados al capitán, quien usualmente no era tan locuaz y contestaba a casi todo con monosílabos bien marcados.

—¿Es idea mía o esta mañana se levantó con los palos cruzados? —susurró el chico a su compañero.

—Mentiría si te dijera algo —replicó Shoemaker de la misma manera—. He sido testigo de muchos de los exabruptos de Seán a lo largo de los años y es primera vez, si no me falla la memoria, que lo he visto actuar así. Tony nos ha sacado de quicio a todos de vez en cuando, pero sus bromas nunca son con mala intención.

—¿Entonces qué puede ser?

—Mira, Dominic, si tuviera que darte una sugerencia basada en mis años de vida te diría que se trata de…

—¡Hey! —Mercier lanzó un grito que les cortó todas las ideas—. ¿No se suponía que íbamos a recoger pelotas? Lo único que ustedes están haciendo es cuchichear como las viejas conventilleras, parcito.

—Vale, vale. Ya vamos —Dominic vio que había metido la pata otra vez.

—Qué genio, Arceus bendito… —Mark agarró la primera esférica que tenía a la mano—. No sé cómo a este hombre no le han dado tres o cuatro infartos.

Se acabó el diálogo y comenzaron a trabajar de forma mecánica, haciendo una cadenilla por la que cada pelota era tocada cuatro veces antes de ir a parar al canasto que Dominic arrastrara hasta el poste derecho. Cuando no rodaban por la carpeta sintética, daban botes en ella o volaban por el aire. El chico se turnaba para recibir envíos de sus compañeros lo más rápido que podía, haciendo trabajar al máximo sus reflejos y su mente. Al poco rato comenzó a llegar gradualmente el resto del equipo, que parecía muy interesado en ver semejante espectáculo. Los dos líberos, Jarrod Burlison y Chris Gibson, conversaban entre ellos, mientras otros voleibolistas bien espigados como Wesley Kuschenek o Brian McMillan aprovechaban de elongar un poco sus músculos.

Cuando faltaban nada más que cinco esféricas para dejar todo cual patena sonó un tremendo silbatazo que los hizo saltar a todos. Apareció por el túnel Vitello, flamante entrenador del puntero, acompañado de un grupo de asistentes y camarógrafos listos para registrar hasta el detalle más nimio.

—¿Por qué hay pelotas en la cancha? —espetó como si fuese un sargento de caballería.

Nadie contestó. Todos lo miraban con ligero nerviosismo.

—Repetiré la pregunta: ¡¿por qué hay pelotas en la cancha si todavía no comienza el entrenamiento?! —subió el tono dos o tres grados.

Las miradas de la concurrencia en pleno se posaron en el jugador más joven, quien aún sostenía dos de ellas sobre el canasto.

—¿Otra vez tú, mocoso? —Vitello suspiró exasperado—. ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

—Quise aprovechar de practicar mis servicios, señor —el aludido respondió sin un ápice de culpa ni mentira—. Es lo que he hecho desde que comencé a jugar aquí.

—No lo hagas más.

—¿Por qué? —Dominic se sentía ligeramente herido; detestaba que lo cuestionaran así.

—Dime una cosa, Weir: ¿crees que podrás irte una hora más temprano porque comienzas a entrenar una hora más temprano? —el entrenador arrojó otra bomba sobre el gimnasio—. Pues vas listo, chico, porque aquí no hay privilegios para nadie.

—Nunca pretendí que los hubiera. Tengo mi rutina, al igual que usted. Además, al dueño eso no le incomoda.

—El dueño no está aquí —espetó con marcado desprecio—. O haces exactamente lo que te pido o no juegas el domingo, ¡¿está claro?!

—Sí, señor —el chico debió capitular porque no quería amargarse la vida y mucho menos amargarla a los demás.

—Bien. ¡Ahora ve a recoger esas pelotas y no vuelvas hasta que termines! —otro silbatazo seguido de un grito aún más estruendoso—. ¡El resto en una fila! ¡Muévanse!

Por suerte para todos, Dominic se demoró la nada misma en recoger esas pocas pelotas sin pulir. Incluso se dio el trabajo de correr la cesta un poco más hacia las gradas para no estorbar a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban siendo filmados mientras hacían el primer ejercicio del día. Los asistentes de Vitello colocaron en el suelo una especie de aparejo similar a una escalera tendida. A la señal del entrenador todos pasaban de un lado a otro levantando alternadamente sus piernas e intentando no tocar los vástagos, tal como lo haría un futbolista. Esta pequeña rutina servía para mantener notificadas las extremidades inferiores y también aportaba en el lado cardiorrespiratorio porque debían hacerla rápido: quien se demorara más de diez segundos en recorrer sus diez metros de largo debía pagarlo con veinte tiburones antes de volver a la fila.

Nuestro protagonista se libró por muy poco de tener que arrojarse al piso, regresando a toda prisa para su segundo turno. Sonó el silbato final cuando todos pasaron cuatro veces, quedando notoriamente agotados y mostrando que sus cuerpos aún estaban más conectados al lunes de descanso que al martes de trabajo duro. Las cámaras dejaron de grabar momentáneamente y los asistentes ya comenzaban a revisar cada cuadro de video para encontrar defectos de movimiento a corregir.

—¡Vamos, señoras! —Vitello ciertamente tenía inspiración de negrero—. ¡No van a seguir siendo el mejor equipo de la liga si se la pasan flojeando!

Nuevos ecos del silbato que llegaron hasta las mismas luces del techo. Cuando estaba de malas (casi todo el tiempo, vamos), el sargento de caballería no dejaba que sus jugadores descansaran más de un minuto entre ejercicios. Los muchachos apenas tenían tiempo de recobrar el aliento y mucho menos de hidratarse o intentar charlar entre ellos. Tomaron posición a ambos lados de la cancha en tres grupos de cinco a fin de practicar pases. La única salvedad era que al principio no podían despegar sus pies del suelo, obligándolos a maximizar su propia flexibilidad y apelar a su precisión con tal de no dejar que la pelota tocara el suelo. ¿Y el pago por fallar? Adivinaron: otros veinte tiburones.

Dominic quedó con Mark, Gibson, Matthew Kovacevic y Ryan Hall. Seán y Tony pasaron a formar parte de grupos separados. Lo único que se oía eran los golpes leves a las pelotas, ya fuese con pases desde arriba a la usanza de un _setter_ o desde abajo en un _dig_ más defensivo, típico de los buenos receptores. Recién a la quinta vuelta se les permitió moverse con libertad pero sin chocar. Para hacer todo más tolerable se aflojó la red, borrando temporalmente la barrera entre dos mundos que vivían tocándose pero sin respetarse.

—¡Siempre vayan tras la pelota! —gritaba el _coach_ a todo pulmón—. ¡La pelota es lo primero, lo segundo y también lo tercero! ¡Más rápido, montón de perezosos!

Claramente Vitello veía a sus jugadores como máquinas o delincuentes comunes que derechamente merecían ser usados como traperos de pisos inmundos. Si bien era un estratega deslenguado y hasta cierto punto controversial (no le importaba ofender a medio mundo con tal de defender lo que pensaba), había sido artífice en sus siete años en el cargo de los últimos cinco títulos de los Sentinels. Gracias a ello el club lo recompensó con una jugosa extensión de contrato por la próxima década. Eso no quitó que durante harto tiempo sonara para la Selección, pero él acalló los rumores con la misma sensibilidad de un tifón.

—¡Kovacevic, un poco más arriba! ¡Los pases van más arriba! —ahora usaba un megáfono para hacerse notar—. ¡Gibson, no te tires a lo loco! ¡Kuschenek, por Arceus, así no se hace!

"¿Por qué no se calla de una buena vez?", pensaba Tony, perdiendo por momentos su plácido talante. "Hacemos esto todos los santos días".

"No sé cómo diablos me mantengo en pie", se decía Mark. "Cinco minutos más y empiezo a ver doble del cansancio".

Mercier ni siquiera pensaba mientras seguía la pelota cual Mightyena de presa; hasta para eso era lacónico.

Se acabó la rutina a la media hora y todos se sentaron en el acto sobre el frío suelo cubierto parcialmente de sudor. Jadeaban como si no existiera un mañana. Hasta Dominic, usualmente entusiasta y ansioso de practicar y jugar, se sentía al límite. Parecía que los triunfos no eran suficientes para Vitello, quien siempre los hacía entrenar el doble o el triple de fuerte tras un partido ganado porque, en sus propias y ácidas palabras, no deseaba verlos convertidos en un montón de blandengues.

—¿Cómo están tus brazos? —preguntó el chico a Ryan Hall, quien jugaba en la misma posición que Tony.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelva a sentirlos —resopló el otro voleibolista—. Muero por un trago de agua.

El entrenador habría seguido de inmediato con el próximo paso de la rutina de no ser porque uno de sus asistentes le dijo que tocaban dos minutos de pausa para hidratarse. Corrieron entre ansiosas manos las botellas de líquido que se vaciaban por las gargantas tan rápido como se recibían. Todos se quedaron en sus grupos, moviéndose y respirando lo más silenciosamente posible a fin de absorber hasta el último compuesto útil del vital elemento.

—¡Bien, ya es suficiente pereza por un día! —exclamó Vitello luego de otro silbatazo que hizo ecos—. ¡Formen parejas y párense a lo largo! Uno cargará al otro en ida y vuelta y después cambian.

Así lo hicieron todos excepto Anthony, quien se quedó solo. Al entrenador casi se le reventó una vena al verlo así.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué carajo haces, Winslow?!

—Somos 15, jefe, y ese número no se puede dividir por dos —replicó el barbón, su genio algo restaurado—. ¿Quiere que lo cargue a usted?

Para mala suerte del mandamás, el equipo entero lanzó una buena carcajada. Incluso el capitán Mercier, usualmente pétreo y desentendido, dio muestras de cierta emoción. A esas alturas los castigos daban lo mismo porque Vitello siempre encontraba todo malo y tenía así excusas para exprimir aún más a esos "criminales peligrosos" que seguían sus órdenes fecha tras fecha.

—Kuschenek, ve con Winslow —ordenó tajante—. Gibson, júntate con Van Oesterfeld. Weir, tú vas a…

Se detuvo al ver que ahora era Dominic, el mocoso de 19 años e indudable talento, quien no tenía pareja. "Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que me ponga esas asquerosas manos encima", pensó el _coach_ con sorna. Miró hacia las tribunas y se le ocurrió una idea luminosa.

—¡Jeannette! —rugió hacia una chica tras una de las cámaras—. ¡Baja a la cancha ahora mismo y ponte con Weir!

Surgieron los cuchicheos entre el resto de los jugadores; más de alguno se permitió esbozar una sonrisita. La pobre chiquilla, muerta de vergüenza, salió de su sitio y se paró junto al voleibolista porque lo último que quería era sufrir el mismo abuso verbal que él y el resto de los jugadores. A su lado se veía como toda una pigmea porque era incluso más baja que Princesa. Temblaba cual hoja en medio de una tormenta, casi deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—Tranquila —Dominic le dijo en voz baja—. No tendrás que cargarme a la vuelta. Simplemente déjate llevar.

El silbato volvió a poner en marcha el tiempo y todos se movieron como si fuesen una ola en colores naranjas y azules. Jeannette cerró los ojos, abstrayéndose de todo mientras el fenómeno la llevaba hacia el otro lado corriendo, regresando al mismo paso. Otro pitido indicaba el momento de cambiar, pero ambos pasaron olímpicamente y siguieron recorriendo esos pasos dos, tres y hasta diez veces.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

Nada. La pobre niña estaba totalmente bloqueada y seguía temblando. El hijo de Nina no atinaba a comprender cómo diablos soportaría trabajar con un tirano como Scott Vitello (así se llamaba). ¿Acaso necesitaba el dinero? No tenía una respuesta y probablemente jamás lo sabría a menos que la misma Jeannette decidiera hacerlo partícipe de su confianza y contarle.

A la trigésima vuelta se acabó el suplicio. La camarógrafa se fue por donde vino y tomó el primer sitio en la banca que pudo pillar; respiraba agitado y parecía presa de la más pura ansiedad. Dominic le habría ofrecido un poco de agua de no ser porque ahora tocaba, como todos los santos días, trabajar en los remaches. Ya se movían los asistentes para poner la red en su sitio y dejarla tensa al nivel de un muro hecho de diamantes.

Maximizando su tirria para con él, el adiestrador decidió colocarlo en defensa durante un buen rato, pero el muchacho aguantó estoico los impactos lanzados por sus compañeros, dándose hasta el lujo de salvar un par mediante sendas estiradas hacia su izquierda. Nadie aplaudió, aunque Tony, Mark y Seán reconocieron silenciosamente su esfuerzo. Al cuarto de hora se acabó la charada y por fin le permitieron atacar.

—Ponla cerca de la segunda línea, Jarrod —pidió al líbero titular cuando cambió de lado—. Hoy me siento con suerte.

—¿Vas a ir directo a tu especialidad? —el otro esbozó una sonrisa—. Bien, así me gusta. Te las dejaré mansitas.

Kuschenek arrojó una pelota hacia el centro, donde Jarrod la recibió y usando sus dos palmas la impulsó sin ver en una diagonal ligeramente hacia adelante, casi dándole la espalda. Quedó justo encima de la segunda línea, permitiendo a Dominic tomar suficiente vuelo para elevarse en otro espectacular salto para su _back attack_. Remachó con potencia y mandó el balón directo a la misma raíz del ángulo formando la esquina, coloquialmente conocida como "el rincón de los ataúdes" porque para la defensa esos puntos estaban muertos. La fidelidad a los hechos fue tal que David Millington, suplente de Mark en el rol de _setter_ y otro gran receptor, no alcanzó a devolverla a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Por enésima vez aquella mañana sonó el silbato. Vitello estaba decididamente colérico, aunque Jeannette se atrevió a mirar la jugada en su totalidad y sonrió. Los demás tomaron ligera distancia de la escena que se iba a formar en el lado izquierdo del _court_.

—¿Acaso te dije que podías atacar desde atrás, mocoso? —el _coach_ le tiró el golpe de inmediato—. ¡Estamos practicando remaches en la red! ¿Qué parte de un concepto tan simple no te entra en esa cabeza dura?

—Fue algo que se me ocurrió, señor —contestó el chico sin ánimos de más guerra—. Un punto desde lejos vale lo mismo que uno de cerca, ¿o no?

—No estás aquí por tus ocurrencias, Weir —Scott apenas contenía sus impulsos de golpearlo—. Simplemente haz lo que te diga o márchate a casa de una buena vez. No estás aquí para perder el tiempo.

—Usted tampoco.

Dominic, en su irreverencia de adulto que aún no lo era del todo, tenía sus formas de neutralizar a la gente odiosa. Tal cosa la aprendió de Princesa, su querida hermana, quien siempre encontraba formas de ser cada día más elítica y punzante. Simplemente le dio la espalda a su superior y pidió otra pelota, remachándola con su característica solvencia cerca de la red y haciendo que Vitello simplemente echara humo por las orejas. Como el entrenador no deseaba admitir una derrota así como así, decidió apretarle más las tuercas al resto del plantel. Dado que estos exabruptos eran cosa corriente y podían enfocarse en cualquiera, el rencor no era moneda de cambio en el plantel de los Sentinels. Total, todos allí eran profesionales hechos y derechos en un mundo siempre exigente, donde los objetivos a alcanzar y las vidas a mejorar (al menos hasta el slguiente partido) eran directamente proporcionales a las nóminas, la venta de entradas y _merchandising_ y la cobertura mediática. Este último punto era curioso de mencionar porque, a diferencia de los otros entrenamientos de la semana, el de los martes siempre era a puertas cerradas.

Pensar en la fémina peliverde alivió en algo el cansancio de su cuerpo y mente. Saber que podría volver a casa y encontrarla junto con Nina era un gran prospecto, mucho más potente que el de todas las recriminaciones de Vitello juntas. Mientras se preguntaba en qué andarían aquellas fantásticas mujeres, tomó carrerilla para hacer su tercer remache junto a la red. Del otro lado Mark y Seán, uno más atrás y el otro algo adelantado, esperaban expectantes. Lo último que querían todos era ganarse más retos porque aún debían aguantar tres horas y media más hasta que llegara el momento de ir al comedor. A esa hora la escuadra femenina, dirigida por alguien mucho más civilizado, iniciaba su propio entrenamiento.

* * *

—¡Buenos días!

Nina saludó con una enorme sonrisa al primero de los muchos clientes que esperaba entraran a su negocio ese día. Esperó a que la puerta reforzada (tan gruesa que podría servir en una bóveda de banco) se cerrara herméticamente antes de conducir al tipo hasta el medio de la zona de exhibición.

—Bienvenido a la Joyería Oberhauser —dijo la mujer en tono comercial y cortés—. Aquí tenemos solo lo mejor de lo mejor para los mejores de los mejores. ¿Qué desea comprar?

—Bueno, ando en busca de algo especial —contestó el cliente, un poco mayor que Dominic y ligeramente nervioso—. Mis padres cumplen 25 años de matrimonio este viernes y deseo regalarles algo que no olvidarán.

—¡Ah, las bodas de plata! —Nina aplaudió una vez—. Espléndido, espléndido. En ese caso tenemos toda una serie de estupendos objetos para cualquier aniversario, anhelo o intención oculta… siempre que no sea reñida con las leyes —le guiñó el ojo y también lo hizo sonrojarse—. Antes de eso, ¿podría decirme quién lo recomendó para venir a nuestras instalaciones?

—Verá… Fue una de las… amigas de mi madre.

—Interesante. Cuénteme más, jovencito.

Comenzó el cliente a hablar de esta persona, casi de la misma edad que su progenitora y a todas luces estupenda por dentro y por fuera. Cada palabra salía de su boca con ligera pausa, como si pensase muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. De vez en cuando paraba y deleitaba su vista con la extraordinaria declaración interior de la joyería; acto seguido continuaba como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo para él. Un par de minutos después acabó su narración y Nina le dijo que necesitaba procesar algo antes de darle una respuesta.

"¿Qué dices, Princesa?", pensó ella. "¿Se sostiene su historia?"

"_Más allá de que esté nervioso como si fuera a ir a la guillotina en la antigua Plaza Central, sí"_, retrucó la Gardevoir con su talante formal, pulcro, a todas luces implacable. _"Sé exactamente quién es la mujer que describió… y también lo considero un pelín ingenuo por fijarse tanto en ella"._

"¿Por qué lo dices, queridita mía?", Nina lanzó un pensamiento de asombro.

"_Porque es como veinte años mayor"_, añadió la peliverde sin tapujos. _"Esto es la vida real, no una película de los hermanos Almohada, y esa clase de esperanzas amorosas casi nunca tiene éxito. No seré yo quien se lo diga a este chiquillo descocado, en todo caso"._

"Vale, con eso me basta".

Nina abrió los ojos y se enfocó en el muchacho, quien la esperaba muy expectante. Le sonrió y asintió, señal clara de que era totalmente bienvenido allí.

—¿Gusta de tomar asiento, por favor? Uno de mis eficientes dependientes vendrá en seguida a recoger los detalles de su pedido.

Mientras tanto, aquí tiene un lindo catálogo para examinar.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —el chico recibió el libro y tomó sitio en una cómoda silla de caoba pulida—. Trataré de no demorarlos demasiado; sé que son gente ocupadísima porque sirven a un público exigente por definición.

—Eso es muy cierto, joven.

Nina se acercó al mostrador y tocó una campanilla similar a la usada para llamar a los _bellboys_ en los hoteles de lujo. Acto seguido desapareció por una de las puertas dando a las entrañas del negocio. Princesa la observó hasta que quedó fuera de su vista y lanzó una tenue sonrisa. Sabía que mamá iba a ir a la bodega para buscar alguna de sus mejores piezas con tal de cerrar una venta que aportara ingentes recursos al negocio familiar. La Gardevoir aprovechó de darle una mirada más en detalle al chico que ahora se entretenía revisando las páginas satinadas repletas de aretes, anillos, brazaletes, colgantes e incluso pitilleras engarzadas con piedras preciosas. Debía tener al dedillo unos 22 años y venía elegantemente vestido, casi demasiado para alguien tan joven. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro meticulosamente peinado y fijado con gel. Su traje era de lana peinada color negro medianoche, lucía una camisa de seda y una corbata dorada con franjas gris oscuro.

"_No lleva anillo; es soltero. Tampoco, a juzgar por su talante, parece tener pareja. De ahí se explica que reverencie a su propia madre tanto como Dominic o yo lo hacemos con la nuestra"_, cogitó ella. _"Viene de una familia rica a juzgar por la calidad de su vestuario y el traje de_ Bellinger Brothers _es el mejor ejemplo. Esos zapatos, sin embargo, parecen más de un uniforme escolar que de una tenida 100% formal. La conclusión es lógica: ahorró buena parte de sus estipendios para hacerle este regalo a su vieja y se descuidó en su propio frente. Eso sí, dudo que vaya a llegar tan lejos con la señorita Lucy Laidlaw, tal vez la única persona en todo Hoenn más elítica que yo. __No me sorprende que a los cuarenta y pico todavía siga soltera con lo exigente que es…"_

El rol de la hija en el negocio no tenía que ver con enganchar clientes o manejar la caja registradora, aunque tuviese sobrados méritos para ambas tareas. Princesa, gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, se dedicaba a hacer _screening_ de quienes entraban desde la calle con el propósito de comprar algo. Siendo una gran conocedora de la alta sociedad gracias a todas las fiestas a las que iba junto con Nina (y a las que Dominic no asistía por sus numerosas obligaciones con los Sentinels), sabía exactamente quién era quién, las conexiones entre todos y las ambiciones corriendo en tan tortuosas esferas. Lo bueno es que siempre volvían a casa a una hora prudente, evitando los escándalos y/o borracheras que usualmente se veían en las revistas faranduleras de la semana siguiente con fotos a todo color y en doble página. No es que la peliverde disfrutara tales ambientes, pero lo hacía por su madre y porque, como bien dijera ayer su hermano, nunca podía tenerse demasiada información.

Aparte de leer mentes estudiaba también el lenguaje no verbal de los extraños, sacando valiosas cuñas de cosas como el movimiento de los ojos, la sudoración en las manos y cuántas veces apartaban la vista de Nina o alguno de los otros vendedores. Sentada como reina en una poltrona específicamente adaptada a su complexión, observaba ir y venir a decenas de individuos cada día, sus motivaciones y palabras tejiendo verdades o mentiras sobre un lienzo que nunca dejaba de crecer.

¿Y qué hacía cuando alguien no pasaba las pruebas? Ah, trucos tenía de sobra, como causarles leves dolores de cabeza o ahogos que los hicieran salir al exterior a tomar algo del fresco aire marino de Lilycove. Los _worst offenders_ se ganaban un teletransporte directo a la comisaría del distrito, donde la Oficial Jenny les leía los derechos antes de subirlos y bajarlos por su deplorable comportamiento. Hasta ahora jamás llegó al punto de reducir a trizas una mente, pero siempre tenía aquella posibilidad en las cartas que manipulaba con sus delgadas manitas enfundadas de verde. A fin de hacer todo más auténtico, la fémina psíquica se colocaba un manto de invisibilidad mediante experta manipulación de la luz a su alrededor. Solo lo levantaba cuando no había clientes en las cercanías y de ese modo evitaba malentendidos con la misma Nina y el resto de los empleados de la joyería.

Casualmente aparecieron dos de ellos en ese momento: Jack y Jill, gemelos idénticos y carismáticos que contaban con el total beneplácito de la gran jefa para cerrar ventas de buen peso. Eran año y pico mayores que Dominic y por lo general se llevaban bien con él cuando se pasaba por allí.

—La jefa nos contó de su caso —dijo la chica, sentándose frente al cliente y dándole la mano—. Usted busca un regalo para bodas de plata, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente —contestó el extraño.

—Entonces permítame darle una recomendación que me encanta —Jill colocó el catálogo en una página específica—. Puedo ofrecerle por un estupendo precio estos hermosos colgantes con motivos marinos. Están hechos de finísima plata de ley con una cadena delgada y discreta que no molesta en el cuello, fácil de abrochar y también compacta para guardarlos en un bolsillo o cartera. Los medallones son una representación de nuestro ancho y loco mundo con todos sus continentes hechos de fino polvo de diamantes pegado con precisión instrumental. Fíjese que incluso se ven varios Milotic nadando en el mar —señaló las figuras correspondientes.

—Son muy bonitos. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

—El par se lo vendo en veinte de los grandes, pero como usted es nuestro primer cliente del día tenemos la política comercial de hacerle un 10% de descuento. ¿Qué le parece?

—Fantástico. ¿Alguna otra opción buena?

—Si lo que le gusta son los anillos, contamos con el mejor surtido de toda la región…

Jill sin duda se tomaba muy en serio su labor de vendedora. A Jack le encantaba verla en acción… siempre y cuando no lo opacara demasiado. El chico se apoyó en el mostrador antes de conectarse telepáticamente con Princesa.

"¿Este es de verdad?", inquirió.

_"Positivo, Jack"_, dijo la peliverde. _"Su historia es sólida y mamá aprobó venderle. Solo espero que tenga suficiente para pagar"._

"Siempre se puede echar mano a una buena tarjeta de crédito, especialmente si te da millas de viajero frecuente", razonó el gemelo.

Instantes después sonó el timbre.

"Disculpa, Princesa, pero llegó alguien más. Permíteme recibirla y te la dejo para que hagas tus trucos".

"_No son trucos, Jack, pero gracias"._

El muchacho recibió a una señora bastante mayor, más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta y que venía ataviada con un fino abrigo de piel de alguna criatura desconocida. Jack la interrogó brevemente y luego acudió a contestar el teléfono. En eso entró Nina, quien esperó hasta que la pokémon psíquica terminara su análisis antes de darle paso. Se trataba de una amiga del director del Museo de Arte de Lilycove, ingente filántropa en el molde de la famosa Verena Hutchinson. Tras el visto bueno la gran jefa supo que deseaba algo opulento, preferentemente con rubíes o zafiros. A una señal de Nina, Jack fue a las bóvedas y regresó con una caja de fino terciopelo conteniendo un hermoso collar de oro puro, sus piedras engarzadas en forma de arcoiris pero sin cubrir del todo la totalidad del espectro cromático.

—Este está en venta por cincuenta mil —dijo él una vez le explicó las características de tan magistral pieza—. Le menciono también que se lo estoy ofreciendo a un precio inmejorable porque es una pieza única con número de serie y todo.

—Es muy bello, joven, pero no se parece tanto a lo que deseo adquirir.

—¿Desea una joya personalizada, entonces? Permítame ir a buscar un block de notas para tomar como corresponde sus especificaciones. ¿Le apetece un café caliente?

—No de momento, gracias.

La Joyería Oberhauser tenía la fama de sacar al mercado piezas de increíble gusto creativo y exquisitos materiales, tal como mostraban algunos elementos exhibidos en las pulcras _showcases_ de metal y cristal en el centro del pasillo. A veces, como ahora, un cliente deseaba algo más a medida, por lo que tras obtener respuestas a una serie de preguntas sencillas (tamaño, materia prima, peso) se hacía una especie de presupuesto preliminar que podía aceptarse o rechazarse. Semejantes escenas también divertían harto a Princesa porque algunos clientes derechamente pedían cosas imposibles o demasiado complicadas de hacer con los equipos del taller tras bambalinas. Nina, por cierto, era quien se encargaba cada tarde de llevar a la realidad las visiones más coherentes y cobrar tarifas especiales por ellas. Anillos o aretes simples iban desde cinco mil hacia arriba, mientras que por un set completo de 30 o más piezas el negocio podía embolsarse hasta medio millón, incluso más si iban con dedicatoria, grabados únicos o _trinkets_ especialmente pedidos al extranjero.

—¿Qué le parece, jefa? —Jack mostró a la mujer sus notas—. No lo encuentro demasiado complicado.

—No, no lo es y me alegro por ello —Nina miró la hoja con aprobación y después a la señora mayor—. ¿Qué le parecerían ochenta mil por semejante trabajo?

—Encantados los pago porque el escenario de ver a las avinagradas Sorensen mascando la rabia justifica todo lo demás —sonrió la clienta—. ¿Cuánto se demorará en tenerlo listo?

—Bueno, primero tengo que sacar un molde de su diseño y pulirlo antes de pasar al oro refinado. Lo más complicado será engarzar las piedras tal como desea porque podrían romperse si se las presiona demasiado en el marco. Creo que puedo tenerlo listo cerca de fin de año —explicó la joyera—. Hay muchos otros trabajos pendientes para esta época, como comprenderá, y no puedo descuidarlos.

—Sin dudas. ¿Pasamos a la caja?

—Acompáñeme, señora —Jack se ofreció a llevarla hasta allá—. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

—¿Quién andaría con semejante pasta encima, jovencito?

Exactamente dos minutos después Jill cerró la venta con el primer cliente, lo que llenó su rostro de alegría. Aparte de los colgantes se llevó también un lindo anillo de brillantes en oro blanco pero sin inscripción. Aplicando el 10% de descuento como regalo, el muchacho acabó desembolsando 26 y medio de los grandes y se marchó sumamente satisfecho. La puerta se demoró lo suyo en cerrarse debido a su peso, dejando entrar algo del frío aire exterior.

"_Empezamos bien"_, se dijo Princesa, tan contenta como sus colegas por un buen inicio de día. _"Y si a eso sumamos que la otra señora pagó en una cuota su encargo por ochenta mil, es como para tomarse un té de celebración"._

No quiso actuar sobre sus impulsos, eso sí, y esperó a que el local volviera a estar vacío antes de quitarse la invisibilidad y flotar hasta el rinconcito más alejado de la entrada. Llenó el hervidor con agua filtrada de un surtidor ubicado abajo y operó la máquina para que estuviese lista lo antes posible. Se movió entonces junto a Nina, su adorada madre, quien estudiaba el mapa que Jack esbozara en su libreta.

—_¿Crees que puedas hacer semejante collar a tiempo, mamá?_ —preguntó ella—. _Esto lo digo sin dudar de tus enormes capacidades creativas._

—Para ser honesta contigo, hija de mis entretelas, hacía un buen tiempo que no veía algo capaz de estimularme así —replicó la humana —. Sin duda la señora Joanna Levin de Barkley tiene un estupendo gusto, aunque para la mayoría de sus cosas sea una excéntrica incorregible. Ya no recuerdo, entre tantas piezas de oro blanco o plata y brillantes o rubíes, cuándo fue la última vez que trabajé con material de 24 kilates. No entiendo por qué tanta gente le tiene fobia a las esmeraldas o amatistas, que son tan bellas.

—Debe ser porque sus colores no los puede usar cualquiera, jefa —Jill trajo una bandeja con el agua hervida, cuatro tazas y un cuenco de hojas de té negro—. Las esmeraldas son el reflejo de una juventud que se eterniza, mientras las amatistas derrochan enigma y seducción. Buena parte de la élite de Hoenn, por muy ambiciosa que se vea en el exterior, es harto recatada puertas adentro.

—Diría que están demasiado atrapados por sus propias máscaras como para atreverse a cambiar —añadió Jack tras guardar el presupuesto del collar en un cajón con llave—. Incluso si no se es parte de esos círculos tan elevados, como los que frecuentan ustedes —miró a Nina y Princesa sin malicia—, no hay que tener un doctorado en psicología para notar que los de arriba están hechos de la misma fibra que nosotros. A veces son excesivamente frágiles, por lo que debemos tratarlos con especial cuidado.

—En eso nos has ayudado mucho, Princesa, por tu capacidad de detectar y destilar cosas que nosotros ignoramos en nuestra condición de humanos —agregó la gemela.

—_Yo solo pongo las piezas en el tablero y les doy mi opinión_ —devolvió la Gardevoir, totalmente en confianza con ellos—. _Ustedes son quienes las mueven y toman la decisión final, pero agradezco mucho que tomen en cuenta mis juicios de los demás._

—No cualquiera es parte de este mundo, hija mía —Nina le rodeó los hombros con su brazo libre—, por muy teñidos de color que estén sus pergaminos. Es un placer tenerte aquí y lo mismo puedo decir de estos fantásticos hermanos.

—Señora Nina, nos va a hacer sonrojar —Jack rió con ganas—. Creía que eso solo se lo decía a Princesa, aquí presente, y a su propio hijo.

—Los méritos llaman a los méritos, corazón. Ahora bebamos un té para relajarnos porque aún tenemos bastante mañana por delante.

Así los cuatro se abocaron a beber el brebaje fuerte al natural o endulzado con una buena dosis de miel polinizada. Mientras los humanos charlaban de encargos pendientes o nuevos lotes de gemas que llegarían a la tienda durante la semana, la pokémon bañó sus ojos en la extraordinaria atmósfera rodeándolos. La Joyería Oberhauser, que se reservaba el derecho de admisión tal como constaba en el letrero ubicado junto a la puerta hermética, era un espacio repleto de clase estética. Además de los exhibidores ya mencionados, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color cremoso y adornadas con cuadros originales (otra cosa no valía) de famosos pintores que alguna vez fueron exhibidos en el museo local. Nina era una amante del buen arte y gracias a su buen ojo adquirió esas piezas por valores convenientes; recordemos que el arte también es una inversión. Mesas pulcras con finos catálogos encima iban acompañadas de esas sillas de caoba tan cómodas para los clientes. El techo, blanco y pulcro, tenía un océano de pequeñas luces energéticamente eficientes que apenas emitían calor, dando a la estancia un aspecto omnipotente, casi divino. Una gruesa losa de granito encajado con máquinas de precisión daba sustento al mostrador donde ahora tomaban su descanso, tan de caoba como los otros muebles y adornado con el logo de la empresa. ¿Y el piso? Ah, ese era otro detalle bien pensado a base de baldosas que recordaban al chocolate marmolado.

Completaban el juego un sistema de calefacción central junto a la caja registradora (detrás de la cual había otro logo en sobrerrelieve) y murallas tan gruesas como la puerta en la parte frontal. A fin de disuadir a los amigos de lo ajeno, el local no tenía vitrinas y los vidrios de la puerta estaban polarizados en la parte exterior, implicando que nadie podría ver ni tocar nada a menos que entrara. En sus casi veinte años funcionando, Oberhauser jamás se vio en el lado equivocado de un asalto, aunque igual Nina tenía al día los correspondientes seguros contra siniestros varios. Sobra decir que pagaba hasta el último impuesto, incluyendo cotizaciones de seguridad social para los gemelos, y todo su capital tanto dentro como fuera de Hoenn estaba íntegramente declarado.

—¿Cómo creen que le esté yendo a Dominic? —preguntó Jill de la nada—. Hoy tenía entrenamiento.

—_Espero que ese negrero a cargo del equipo no se ande ensañando con él… o se las verá conmigo si alguna vez me lo encuentro por la calle_ —Princesa acotó en tono derechamente amenazador—. _Ni las victorias contundentes ni el hecho de que los Sentinels vayan punteros absolutos lo hacen cambiar de talante._

—Hija querida, no es bueno tener tanta agresividad en el corazón porque acaba corrompiéndote el alma —Nina la reprendió muy a su manera—. Dominic estará bien; por algo es mi hijo.

—_Perdón, mamá, pero es que ese tipo es tan tiránico que me da mucho coraje._

—Quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad? —Jack lanzó otra carta desde su lado.

Sorprendida quedó la Gardevoir ante semejante pregunta y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, algo excesivamente notorio dada la lechosa blancura de su piel. Si no se atragantó con el té que recién bebió fue de puro milagro.

—_Claro que… que lo quiero mucho_ —Princesa transmitió lentamente su mensaje telepático a todos—. _Somos hermanos, al igual que Jill y tú. Prácticamente crecimos… crecimos juntos. Apuesto a que si un matón se ensañara con ella, Jack, reaccionarías igual._

—En parte tienes razón, querida —Jill le guiñó un ojo—. Jack y yo hemos sido inseparables desde el día uno porque, bueno, somos gemelos. A nuestro modo tenemos una conexión muy especial que siempre nos permite saber cómo está el otro aunque estemos lejos. Creo que entre tú y Dominic hay algo parecido.

—_¿De… de verdad?_ —la peliverde volvió a sonrojarse entera.

—¡Claro! —Jack le palmeó un hombro—. Quizás ustedes no trabajen juntos pero como se conocen tan bien, ni siquiera la distancia es impedimento para que piensen en el otro. Cierto es que ustedes pertenecen a especies distintas, pero la sinceridad prima.

—_Supongo que tienes razón… A veces mi propia personalidad recelosa tiende a traicionarme._

—Eso no es falta aquí ni en ningún sitio, hija —Nina la calmó con un toquecito en la mejilla y acabó su té—. Admito que disfruté este descanso, pero el día recién comienza y recuerden que debemos mantener nuestro promedio diario de ventas de aquí hasta al menos el 28 de diciembre. De ese modo podremos cerrar en enero y tomar un buen descanso sin resentirnos tanto.

Acabó la conversación. Mientras Jill llevaba las tazas usadas a la cocina para ponerlas en el lavavajillas, Jack revisaba que todas las superficies estuvieran limpias y Nina se quedó tras el mostrador revisando algo en su ordenador. Princesa volvió a su rincón predilecto, relajándose apenas sintió el contacto de la suave tela recubriendo la poltrona. Por momentos la discreta calefacción interior la tentó de dormir, pero debía estar siempre alerta, como los famosos Rangers, para evitar que se colara un indeseable en su templo del buen gusto.

"_Ojalá no llegues muy reventado a casa, hermano mío, pero si eso ocurre ya pensaré en una forma de subirte el ánimo"_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y lo imaginaba jugando volleyball. _"Quizás una infusión de miel, menta y limón sea lo justo que necesites para tus cansados músculos"._

Sonrió al recordar las fotos del día anterior y verlo, congelado, a punto de liberar un remache devastador desde la segunda línea.

* * *

El eco del silbato se sintió más que nunca, pero su frecuencia rápida y cortante trajo un tremendo alivio a los jugadores de los Sentinels. Eran las doce y media, hora de almorzar y de intentar colgarse como pudieran del mundo de los vivos. Tan extenuados estaban todos quienes no fueran Vitello y sus asistentes que simplemente se dejaron caer durante unos segundos en la carpeta del gimnasio, jadeando como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo último que habían estado haciendo antes del corte fueron ejercicios de salto, donde el requisito era elevarse un mínimo de ochenta centímetros. Ni siquiera los líberos (jugadores puramente defensivos en teoría) se salvaron de ir hacia arriba, adelante, atrás y también los costados, haciendo sus máximos esfuerzos para rechazar o mantener en juego una pelota colocada intencionalmente en la esquina de los ataúdes u otra zona complicada.

Para cuando la mayoría se levantó ni rastro quedaba del entrenador y su séquito de ordenadores, cámaras y hojas de cálculo. Bien sabido era que Scott gustaba de tomar su segunda comida del día fuera del recinto y el resto no almorzaba con los peloteros. Como si fuesen una silenciosa procesión blanquiazul, el grupo entero caminó lentamente por el pasillo principal. Algunos se desviaron hacia los camarines para darse una buena ducha, mientras los otros siguieron directamente al amplio comedor. Entre estos últimos estaban Dominic y su grupito menos el capitán Mercier, quien se desentendió de todo con un simple "no tengo hambre", aunque su rostro lo traicionó. Sin ánimos de discutir, el trío ingresó a la iluminada estancia repleta de mesas blancas, piso de baldosas en formato ajedrez y algunos tableros con avisos en las paredes. Ni rastro había de televisión o cualquier cosa distractora; tampoco funcionaban ahí dentro los teléfonos móviles.

—¡Arceus bendito…! —Tony simplemente se dejó caer sobre una silla con su bandeja—. De todos los entrenamientos que he soportado con Vitello, este es a todas luces el peor. ¡Si parecía que Dewford nos hubiera ganado el domingo…!

—Ya sabes cómo es ese bastardo —Mark no llegó a montar un show, dejando su almuerzo ordenadamente frente a él—. Con ese geniecito suyo pareciera que tiene un Seviper metido en ya saben dónde…

—Viejo, estamos almorzando —Dominic le cortó la inspiración—. De esas cosas no se habla en la mesa.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado sano, chiquillo? ¡Vive un poco!

—Ponte a la fila porque estoy muy vivo —el muchacho contempló con gusto su ración de tortilla de espinacas con papas doradas y pollo a la plancha—. La comida se ve tentadora, así que vamos a hincarle el diente.

—Provecho para todos —el gigantón devoró un tremendo bocado como si nada y masticó a la usanza de una trituradora industrial.

Generalmente los jugadores se sentaban en grupos de tres o cinco (cuando se sentían mas sociables) a fin de no dejar todo desequilibrado. Por lo general Seán, cuando almorzaba en el comedor con los demás, solía irse con Wesley Kuschenek y Louis Zanetta; este último llamaba de inmediato la atención por su cabeza calva como bola de billar. En otra mesa estaban Ryan Hall, Paul DeSanctis y Brian McMillan, a quien apodaban "La Mole" porque pesaba más que un luchador profesional pero aún así era ágil. La llamada "mesa de los pequeños" contaba con David Millington, Chris Gibson y Jarrod Burlison, mientras la última, tan normal como todas las demás, la ocupaban Matthew Kovacevic, Leonard Sibley y Robert Van Oesterfeld, todos veteranos de muchas batallas y títulos.

Aparte del menú de proteínas animales y vegetales, como el que eligieran Dominic y compañía, también el comedor ofrecía pescado a la plancha, arroz, plátanos fritos o cocidos, puré de patatas, ensaladas surtidas y una modesta barra de postres compuesta de flanes, espumas y fruta en trozos. Para beber solo había agua mineral, reconstituyentes en pequeñas cantidades y jugos de fruta; al alcohol simplemente se le hacía la cruz debido a una ordenanza de salud pública que prohibía su consumo en recintos cívicos y lugares públicos, incluyendo estadios. La dieta de los Sentinels era estrictamente monitoreada por el cuerpo médico y, de acuerdo a las políticas del club, los jugadores debían mantener cierto peso durante la temporada o de lo contrario les tocaba pagar onerosas multas. A los reincidentes derechamente se les rescindía el contrato y no importaba si eran estrellas establecidas o simples novatos.

Ya cuando habían acabado cerca de la mitad de sus respectivos platos, Mark se decidió a arrojar una carta a la mesa.

—Me sorprende que el capitán decidiera saltarse el almuerzo. La última vez fue como hace mes y medio.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que haya estado tan locuaz esta mañana —acotó Tony tras tragar—. Dijo como tres oraciones al hilo, lo que ya es mucho para él.

—¿Crees que le haya dicho algo a Wesley o Louis?

—No lo creo, grandote —el _setter_ se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes que Seán lleva el laconismo y la reserva a un nivel superlativo y si me permites algo de confianza, diría que ya no se siente cómodo jugando volleyball.

—¿Tiene esto, de casualidad, que ver con lo que insinué esta mañana sin saber qué palpaban mis manos? —preguntó Dominic—. Ya saben, justo antes de meter las patas hasta el fondo.

Los veteranos miraron a su compañero con algo de curiosidad y luego se comunicaron de forma no verbal con un par de gestos breves. Más allá de las diferencias de edad, sabían que el chico era muy asertivo y tenía gran capacidad de observación. Seguramente había notado aquella aura tan extraña rodeando el cuerpo del líder indiscutido de la escuadra.

—Chiquillo, no sé cómo diablos te enteraste y tampoco deseo saberlo, pero lo que te voy a contar es un tema muy delicado, casi tanto como andar en un terreno minado —dijo Mark—. ¿Has oído hablar de Merete Samuelsson?

—Cómo no la voy a conocer —replicó Dominic sin elevar su voz—. Es la estrella de la rama de volleyball femenino de nuestro club y juega en la misma posición que yo.

—La misma. Proporciones entre el volleyball masculino y femenino mediante, diría que ambos tienen un nivel de habilidad muy parecido. Realmente tenemos muchísima suerte de tener en nuestras filas a un par de talentos como ustedes.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Y a qué viene ese cumplido?

—Es una forma de colocar algo de contexto en este asunto, Dominic —el _setter_ se puso serio y devoró otro bocado—. Verás, el meollo es que…

Entonces Mark se quedó en silencio. Parecía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hilar la siguiente idea. Afortunadamente Tony acudió en su auxilio.

—Merete Samuelsson y Seán llevan varios meses saliendo juntos —señaló el gigante, comiendo también—. Hasta ahí todo normal, ¿no? La cosa se desvía un poco cuando consideramos tres cosas. Una, Seán y su actual esposa se están divorciando.

—¿Divorcio? —Dominic se sorprendió; claramente no tenía idea—. ¿Cómo fue que no lo vi por la prensa? El capitán es una institución del volleyball regional y quien más reconocimiento público tiene entre todos nosotros.

—Yo diría que te supera solo a ti, muchacho, pero para el caso es lo mismo —otra vez Mark—. Seán y Blanca Mercier llevan al menos un año tramitando su separación definitiva, bienes incluidos. Pensar que los vi casarse hace ya diez años como padrino de su boda y parecían tan felices… Aún no puedo creer que su relación se deteriorara tanto.

—¿Y cuál fue la causa?

—El trabajo, como en el 95% de los casos de divorcio donde no hay infidelidad —habló Tony—, aunque en este caso sí la hay tangencialmente. Tanto Seán como Blanca estaban en la cima de sus respectivas carreras, él ganando su quinto título al hilo el año pasado y ella asumiendo la presidencia de Markley Seguros Generales, nuestro principal auspiciador. El caso de la aún señora Mercier fue notable porque ninguna mujer en los casi ochenta años de historia de la empresa ocupó nunca tal puesto, pero llegó ahí sacándose cresta y media, exclusivamente por sus propios méritos como administradora y líder de equipos. Entonces, cuando tienes dos seres con semejante personalidad, las chispas eventualmente vuelan.

—¿Dónde está la infidelidad, entonces? —otra vez el chico—. Deberías ser un poco más conciso, grandulón.

—Paciencia, chiquillo, que casualmente iba a tocar ese punto, el segundo de los tres. Una tarde tras un largo entrenamiento Seán estaba muy deprimido y se sentó en las gradas. No lloró pero su rostro mostraba claramente cuán hastiado estaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Si no eran las tontas preguntas de los periodistuchos o las inhumanas demandas de ese pedazo de bosta conocido como Scott Vitello, el divorcio le abofeteaba el rostro una y otra vez. Entonces apareció Merete, quien venía de acabar su propia práctica, y se sentó a hablar con él. Por alguna extraña razón congeniaron de inmediato y él le vació su corazón en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Al final ambos acabaron derramando un mar de lágrimas en brazos del otro y ella le declaró, en el fragor del momento, que no lo dejaría solo, que le daría todo el amor necesario para saciar su sed de afecto.

—Sí que haces descripciones detalladas, Tony —lo felicitó Dominic—. Estás para novelista de _paperbacks_ o guionista de las telecebollas del Canal 14.

—No sé si escribiría _scripts_ para telenovelas o series de la caja idiota, estimado amigo, pero si me ofreces una ópera encantado lo acepto. Y hablando del arte más hermoso del mundo, ¿sabían que el próximo lunes llega…?

—¡Anthony! —Mark lo cortó en seco pero sin llamar la atención de los demás comensales—. Ya te estás desviando de lo realmente importante. ¿No que nuestro tema de conversación era el capitán?

—La ópera es importante, enano, al menos para mí —retrucó el barbón sin asco—. Dejaré pasar eso porque no tengo ganas de pelear. ¿Dónde estábamos?

—A eso responderé yo —declaró el bajito—. Si Tony hace una descripción vívida, con la que concuerdo al 100%, es porque ambos fuimos testigos de ese raro momento en que el capitán se sacó la máscara y fue él mismo; justamente entonces lo andábamos buscando para llevarlo a tomarse algo a un bar y subirle el ánimo.

—Lo que acabó no siendo necesario.

—Tal cual, gigantón. Al final cada uno se fue para su casa poco después. Volviendo a lo importante, Seán estaba, en simples términos, cansado de su propio cansancio, de que Blanca no le hablara ni siquiera cuando desayunaban, de llegar a dormir sin tener una minuta chance de preguntarle cómo le había ido. Ser figura pública es una misión difícil y peligrosa porque siempre hay malas influencias intentando aserrucharte el piso; es bueno que lo tengas siempre en cuenta, jovencito.

—Eso lo sé de sobra, Mark —Dominic terminó su plato y luego bebió algo de jugo de naranja—. Entonces Seán y Merete se hicieron confidentes rápidamente y comenzaron a salir, ¿no es así? Supongo que cuando la señora Blanca se enteró todo ardió hasta los cimientos y le pidió matar su vínculo formal, literal, figurativa y todos los mentes que se te ocurran.

—Ambos siempre han sido ambiciosos, pero como se casaron con separación de bienes cada quién sabe lo que le tocará. Un problema menos, como dicen por ahí.

—El tercer punto es el más fuerte —Winslow dejó a un lado su plato ya vacío—. Bianca se sentía asqueada de saber que su marido, aunque estuviera en proceso de divorcio y su relación con ella deteriorada sin posibilidad de arreglo, hubiese conectado tan bien con una mujer harto más joven. Merete Samuelsson tiene un año más que tú, Dominic, y es toda una belleza. De no ser porque estoy casado y amo con locura a mi esposa e hijos, imagínate las posibilidades.

—Se sintió herida en su orgullo de fémina —concluyó el joven rápidamente.

—Aciertas de pleno. Y si a eso añades que Seán ya tiene 34 años…

—Se configura un escenario bastante atípico, incluso en relaciones donde que el hombre sea mayor no es mal visto —completó Shoemaker—. 14 calendarios de diferencia no es menor si planean casarse, como eventualmente lo harán porque conozco bien al capitán. Solo por comparar, Dominic, ¿qué edad tenían tus padres cuando pisaron el palito?

—Déjame pensar —el aludido rebobinó sus recuerdos, encontrando no pocos segmentos borrosos mientras se posaba en sus años más inocentes—. Si estoy en lo correcto, y creo estarlo porque de lo contrario sería un pésimo hijo, yo estaba en las 24 semanas de gestación cuando contrajeron matrimonio. Mamá tenía 25 entonces y papá 27.

—Entonces se casaron para hacerse responsables de ti, como en los viejos tiempos —nuevamente Tony.

—Creo que en eso no aciertas —el chico corrigió sin hostilidad—. Hubiese quedado mi madre embarazada o no se habrían unido igual en sagrado matrimonio. Las familias de ambos estaban de acuerdo porque no podían negar que realmente se amaban al punto de no poder soportar estar demasiado tiempo lejos del otro.

—Ah, qué bello es el amor sincero… Ya que hemos terminado con el tema de Sean, y por el que te felicito por tener tan buen ojo, ¿puedo contarles lo que iba a decir antes?

—Si no hay más remedio… —Mark volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Venga, que no es una calamidad ni uno de esos escándalos de corrupción que se ven en Kalos o Alola! —Winslow se rió—. Resulta que este lunes llega a Hoenn la ópera más novedosa del último tiempo, titulada _La Princesa y el Pikachu_. Se basa en un antiguo cuento folklórico de Kanto y ha sido todo un exitazo allende los mares. Cuando leí un par de reseñas en la prensa especializada me quedé prendado, así que mi esposa y yo iremos a verla en su función de estreno. Tenemos un abono de temporada en el Teatro Municipal, así que cero rollos.

—Suena bastante interesante… y lo digo sin saber nada de ópera o música docta —acotó Dominic—. ¿Es muy larga?

—Tiene tres actos, como la mayoría de las óperas formales. Es un relato apasionante con una espectacular puesta en escena que solo había visto replicada en otra obra clásica, _La Linterna Mágica_. Los roles protagónicos no son sencillos porque requieren voces capaces de adaptarse sin perder la calidad del sonido.

—¿No es esa la obra donde usaban imágenes proyectadas como fondos en vez de decorados tradicionales?

—La misma. ¿Y así dices que no sabes nada de ópera?

—Es que…

—Lamento interrumpir su interesante charla —dijo el _setter_ con un pelín de sarcasmo—, pero se acabó la hora del almuerzo. Recuerden que si no estamos a las 13:50 en la sala de proyecciones, el idiota de Vitello nos va a descuartizar sin anestesia. Bastante hemos tenido ya con este entrenamiento digno de los conscriptos del ejercito regular.

—En eso concuerdo contigo, enano —el barbón se levantó—. Vamos ahora mismo. Quizás todavía alcance a darme una ducha restauradora.

—Que Arceus te oiga, grandote —Dominic hizo lo propio—. Que Arceus te oiga.

En la mayoría de los casos el entrenamiento dejaba impresas imágenes intensas aunque efímeras; al otro día se borraban. Sin embargo y como los martes eran distintos, tocaba estudiar hasta las 15:30 el video del partido anterior grabado en 8K por los asistentes desde multitud de ángulos. Las tomas de altísimo detalle, muchas veces en cámara lenta y con zoom óptico minucioso, servían para ver y corregir al día siguiente errores o desatenciones en jugadas específicas, puntos que terminaron no siéndolo o bloqueos febles. Cualquier otro técnico que no fuese Scott Vitello habría sido algo más indulgente porque el volleyball, al igual que la mayoría de los deportes profesionales, era jugado por gente imperfecta y con sus propias manías, pero el tirano vivía de su reputación como _tough disciplinarian_ y lo pillarían muerto antes de volverse más indolente con, según sus propias palabras, "ese montón de ricachones desentendidos que tengo por peloteros".

El chico cogió una botella de agua sin gas de la nevera junto a la puerta del comedor y se la llevó a la sala de video. Si bien los retos del colérico _coach_ le importaban poco, no deseaba llegar tarde para que otro jugador terminara pagando las culpas por él o viceversa. Quizás, en ese tren de ánimo, fue que rechazó la invitación de Mark y Tony para irse a tomar algo al _Tercer Tiempo_, bar predilecto de los deportistas de Lilycove, cuando se desocuparan a las cuatro de la tarde. También contaba con harto en qué pensar camino a casa, partiendo por la sorpresiva vuelta de Cleone, por breve que fuera, a su vida tranquila y esquematizada a partes iguales. Miró hacia el lado opuesto del corredor, desde donde seguramente emergería Seán Mercier a última hora luego de un eventual encuentro furtivo con su amada Merete.

"Incluso alguien tan lacónico como el capitán merece ser feliz, supongo", se dijo al darse la vuelta y continuar con el camino planeado. Tal vez lo más sorprendente de todo es que el irascible _outside hitter_ no supiera que Mark y Tony sabían al dedillo la raíz de sus problemas.

* * *

—¡Ya son las seis! —exclamó Nina, estirándose a todo lo que podía estando sentada—. ¡Madre mía, qué tardecita tuvimos!

—Y que lo diga, jefa —Jill apartó la vista de su visor especial para gemas sin cortar—. Nos salió bien complicado este diamante; por poco creí que lo perdíamos. Al menos ya tenemos ocho trozos grandes para comenzar a trabajar en las piezas del matrimonio de los Stone.

—El viejo estará satisfecho, sin dudas —Jack bostezó y guardó una bandeja de zafiros en los que trabajó por horas—. Será lindo ver esos tres milloncitos en nuestras arcas cuando le entreguemos todo en persona dentro de veinte días. ¿De verdad no le molesta que vayamos solos, señora?

—En absoluto, querido —sonrió la mujer mayor—. Confío plenamente en ustedes y sé que no se tentarán con nada entre una estación y otra.

Los tres se levantaron, desconectaron todas las máquinas de corte y pulido y salieron del taller apenas aguantando otro tremendo bostezo. Princesa, que había sido testigo de todo, se quedó atrás un ratito pero los siguió segundos después. Aunque no manipulaba las maquinarias por decisión de su adorada madre, también estaba tensa y cansada, pensando en nada más que un baño caliente y una buena infusión como la que deseaba prepararle a Dominic antes de irse a dormir. La peliverde, aparte de sondear clientes para ver si decían la verdad, tenía otro rol crucial en el motor de la Joyería Oberhauser: examinar psíquicamente las gemas adquiridas desde otros rincones de Hoenn o el mundo con el objetivo de detectar impurezas o imperfecciones que dificultaran su posterior conversión en elementos atractivos para anillos, collares o brazaletes. De vez en cuando volcaban sus ingenios creativos en fabricar, aparte de lo ya mencionado, prendedores y broches de zapatos a partir de piezas de rubíes, amatistas, esmeraldas, topacios, ópalos, granates, turquesas… y los eternos diamantes.

Cuando la fémina tenía ante sí una gema en bruto, entraba en una especie de trance mientras sostenía un pequeño marcador lumínico con el que iba señalando la ubicación exacta de tales alteraciones y el ángulo desde donde debían atacarse. Jack anotaba todo en un cuaderno por seguridad y luego traspasaba los datos al sistema operativo del cortador, que hacía su magia en intervalos variables de acuerdo a la dureza del pedrusco. Orgullosa se sentía la chica psíquica al ver que ninguno de sus cálculos estaba errado, dejando como resultado varios trozos como los mencionados por Jill para pasarlos por otros aparatos más pequeños o derechamente ser trabajados a mano. Nina, si bien agradecía el apoyo de la alta tecnología para encargos comunes, prefería tomar los casos más complicados personalmente. Tantos años de experiencia como orfebre le dieron un _expertise_ invaluable en combinaciones cromáticas, encajes, moldes y sellado.

No todo eran cortes y pasadas por el torno; la fundición jugaba un papel crucial para llevar sus esfuerzos a buen puerto. Jack derretía metales preciosos en un pequeño horno de alta potencia ubicado en un cuarto debidamente ventilado y fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Tras aplicar el omnipresente calor llevaba el oro, la plata o el platino en estado líquido donde su hermana Jill, quien lo esperaba en la sala vecina con moldes científicamente diseñados para verterlos y prepararlos para la siguiente etapa. Con las piezas aún calientes pero más definidas gracias a estos contenedores fabricados con un material resistente a las altas temperaturas, Princesa las movía telepáticamente hasta un tanque lleno de agua helada en el extremo opuesto, donde las dejaba caer suavemente hasta que se enfriaban completamente y quedaban listas para su engarce. En caso de ser objetos más pequeños y delgados como cadenas, se los sumergía con la misma delicadeza de una operación a corazón abierto para evitar deformarlos y tener que comenzar desde cero. Con todo lo anterior ya oleado y sacramentado hacía entonces su magia la dueña del local, aprovechando las muescas dejadas en el segundo paso del proceso para anclar los pequeños fragmentos de gemas y probar que no se cayeran con golpes o roces. El equipo entero se encargaba, en una última ronda, de grabar con puntas recubiertas de polvo de diamante los nombres, fechas o cualquier otra inscripción requerida en encargos especiales. De ahí iban a parar a los exhibidores o a la bodega hasta que alguien las comprara, ya fuese por la Pokénet o presencialmente.

—Todo cerrado, jefa —Jill dijo al acabar su rondilla por las entrañas del local—. Otro día llega a su fin.

—Muchas gracias por su estupendo trabajo —sonrió Nina—. Que lleguen bien y nos vemos mañana.

—Igualmente, señora —Jack le besó la mano izquierda—. Hasta mañana, Princesa.

—_Adiós, parcito_ —retrucó la Gardevoir, apenas disimulando lo cansada que estaba—. _No lleguen tarde a casa ni se distraigan en tonterías._

—Nunca lo haríamos —acotó la gemela.

Se fueron los hermanos por la puerta de entrada e inmediatamente después salieron madre e hija en dirección opuesta. Gracias a una aplicación en su teléfono móvil, la dueña pudo conectar la alarma y cerrar la puerta tipo bóveda desde afuera. Quedaba en silencio la joyería hasta las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, totalmente aislada del resto del elegante vecindario acogiéndola.

—_Podré irme a dormir tranquila esta noche_ —murmuró la chica psíquica, ahora bostezando con todo mientras abrazaba su chaqueta acolchada—. _Nos fue muy bien para ser principio de mes, ¿no?_

—Registrar casi un millón en ventas es una exquisita razón para estar satisfechos, querida mía —Nina tampoco se guardó nada y dejó escapar una buena dosis de dióxido de carbono—. Las joyas siempre son una buena inversión, especialmente en tiempos de crisis.

—_Pero Hoenn no está en crisis, madre querida. Somos tan estables que el resto del mundo nos considera aburridos._

—No me refería a nuestro hogar, corazoncito, sino a otros rincones del mundo como Kalos o Unova, cuyas gentes aún sufren las consecuencias de aquellas organizaciones criminales que casi las convirtieron en yermos repletos de humo —Nina se puso seria—. Es normal que los habitantes de allá estén inquietos y deseen convertir su efectivo en otras cosas, especialmente si pueden usarlas para huir de allí.

—_¿Crees que vengan aquí algún día, mamá?_

—Es posible; los que no lleguen al área trirregional o deseen empezar de nuevo en Alola o Galar se vendrán para acá. En lo que a mí respecta, Princesa, mientras aporten serán bienvenidos, pero si vienen a parasitar o no se adaptan a nuestro _modus vivendi_ prefiero que se los traguen las olas.

Ahí estaba la actitud férrea y elítica, quizás un poco clasista y totalmente alejada de lo políticamente correcto, que definiera a Nina durante toda su vida. Era la misma que inculcara en sus hijos desde muy pequeños, enseñándoles que no debían pedir disculpas por venir de una familia acomodada o de tener abiertas todas las oportunidades para forjarse un camino provechoso. La señora Weir tenía una visión bastante ácida del prójimo, evitando relacionarse con él a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y en circunstancias comerciales. Su reputación como mujer autovalente, exitosa e innovadora la precedía; todo ello lo logró sin esas famosas cuotas de género o igualdad salarial que tanto corrían en ciertos círculos pseudo-culturales. En su estatus de dueña de una marca valiosa y conocida como Oberhauser, tenía el poder de dejar crecer esperanzas o matarlas sin más dilación, pero no abusaba de él y dispensaba abundante cariño a las pocas personas, como Jack y Jill, que se ganaban su confianza plena.

—En fin, eso será un tema que deberán ver y decidir nuestros líderes políticos de la forma correcta si no quieren perder donaciones para futuras campañas —dijo la madre al detenerse junto a un coche deportivo azul oscuro y desactivar su alarma—. Es hora de irnos a casa, darnos un buen baño, cenar algo ligero y buenas noches los pastores.

—_Me anoto_ —nuevamente bostezó Princesa al sentarse en el sitio del copiloto y cerrar su puerta—. _¿Crees que Dominic ya haya llegado y nos esté esperando con algo listo?_

—Si no rechazó la perenne invitación de sus compañeros a tomarse algo en el bar aquel… ¿Cuántas veces se lo han pedido ya?

—_Unas veinte o treinta desde que se unió a los Sentinels_ —retrucó la peliverde—. _O quizás sean menos; estoy tan cansada que no me da ni para pensar… Esto de manipular metales preciosos agota bastante._

—Duerme, querida, que yo me encargaré de conducir. Te despertaré cuando estemos allá.

—_Gracias, mamá. Te quiero._

—Yo también, mi amor.

Lo último que sintió Princesa antes de entregarse a un sueño breve fue el movimiento del auto saliendo de su estacionamiento. Nina condujo hasta la esquina y dobló a la izquierda, desapareciendo rápidamente en dirección norte por la costanera. De fondo el cielo anaranjado comenzaba a teñirse gradualmente del negro aterciopelado asociado a las noches fructíferas.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor**__: Apenas van tres capítulos y ya tenemos uno realmente largo pero con una buena razón — la rutina, desmenuzada, siempre da para producir material abundante gracias a sus códigos y detalles. Partimos con Dominic, quien tiene una actitud positiva y lúdica en los entrenamientos a pesar del terrible genio de su superior, un Scott Vitello que por momentos deja chico en antipatía a ciudadanos del año (?) como José Mourinho. Sus compañeros de equipo completan bien el cuadro debido a lo disímil de sus personalidades. Seán y su actitud de "casi todo me da lo mismo" contrasta sobremanera con el afable Tony y un Mark que pasa de la calma a la tensión en un par de chasquidos. El entrenamiento en sí es una combinación de rutinas de volleyball con ejercicios sacados de deportes mucho más demandantes, siempre buscando el equilibrio entre habilidad innata y preparación física._

_Nina y Princesa, por su lado, están en un mundo que parece muy relajado por fuera pero que funciona a toda marcha por dentro. No es fácil vender y mucho menos lograr que los clientes de ocasión se vuelvan frecuentes, pero en ello ayudan sus propios talentos combinados con los de un entorno estimulante a todas luces, que invita a pensar y apreciar la belleza inherente a cada anillo o colgante. Jack y Jill, los gemelos, también aportan lo suyo desde una perspectiva muy personal tanto delante como detrás de las cortinas. Siendo una disciplina tan delicada como demandante, la orfebrería no es para cualquiera, pero lo mismo puede decirse de todas las metas en la vida que valen la pena. Tomando prestada una frase usada varias veces en mis relatos, "la gente común no llega a ninguna parte". Ergo, debemos atrevernos a ser distintos, a pensar fuera de la caja y ensuciarnos las manos._

_Suficientes explicaciones por hoy; quedé absolutamente agotado tras varios días llenos de cosas importantes. Ya saben que sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoriteos siempre son bienvenidos, así que pasen con toda confianza. Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos más temprano que tarde con el siguiente episodio de_ Remaches. _¡Agur!_


	4. Una Extraña Dualidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una Extraña Dualidad**

El reloj de la sala dio las tres de la mañana con un tenue _gong_ que hizo un suave eco en el interior de la residencia Weir. Nina dormía plácidamente con el sueño reservado a los justos y lo mismo aplicaba a Dominic, quien ni siquiera alcanzó a lavarse los dientes antes de caer rendido encima de las mantas de su cama. Afortunadamente Princesa lo dejó bien instalado y luego apagó la última luz encendida.

Tomó su posición en el cómodo lecho, rezó a su deidad y casi al instante se quedó dormida… o eso creyó.

A eso de las dos se despertó por una razón que no acertaba a comprender inicialmente pero cuyas piezas unió rápidamente: estaba realmente preocupada por la extenuación de su hermano, quien apenas alcanzó a servirles la comida para llevar que pidiera con la debida anticipación y luego desapareció rumbo al baño, dándose una ducha corta y aceptando con toda la buena voluntad que le quedaba el tazón en manos de la Gardevoir. Bebió lento su contenido, como si deseara no quemarse, sin contar que el líquido estaba más tibio que caliente. Lo último que el muchacho dijo a la peliverde previo a caer presa de un sueño arrebatador fue un "buenas noches" teñido de cariño; de ahí se fue a negro, respirando tan suavemente que se le podría haber confundido con una persona recién fallecida.

Contempló la fémina psíquica al humano que admiraba más que a nadie, que respiraba de forma aún más tenue que antes, que estaba volteado hacia la pared como cada noche desde que ambos tenían memoria. Podía sentir el agotamiento excesivo empapando su aura, mezclado con fragmentos de gritos, recriminaciones, saltos y una que otra sonrisa espaciada. _"Sin duda ese hijo de su madre y de baja estirpe volvió a ensañarse con él"_, pensó Princesa de forma nada cortés. _"Agradece que nunca me he topado contigo, Scott Vitello, porque de lo contrario ya estarías muerto de formas que no se han visto ni en los más crudos manuales de tortura. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a mi…?"_

En el preciso momento en que iba a conjurar la palabra "hermano", el muchacho se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con ella. Si bien su cuerpo exudaba tensión, el rostro iba en dirección contraria, marcado por una placidez que adquiría dimensiones divinas al perfilarse contra el rayo de luna entrando por las cortinas entreabiertas. Sorprendida quedó ella al ver plasmado contra sus ojos el talante de ese ser tan puro, a medio camino entre la adolescencia y la adultez en lo físico pero totalmente maduro en lo mental debido a sus propios designios. Más de una vez se había entretenido Princesa viéndolo dormir y analizando los patrones de su mente cuando soñaba, pero ahora una sensación extraña parecía extenderse a la usanza de una borrachera por sus venas.

—_Dominic…_ —murmuró expectante—. _Hermano, hermano mío…_

No pudo aguantarse y violó la extensión de la línea imaginaria dividiendo la cama en dos mitades perfectas. Se puso de rodillas sin hacer ruido y acercó suavemente sus manos hasta las mejillas del humano. Apenas pudo palpar esa piel suave, fresca, limpia del sudor y la grasa acumulados durante el día, la protuberancia en su pecho comenzó a brillar con ese rojizo inconfundible asociado a la felicidad pura. Primero fue un resplandor apagado, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso, por momentos compitiendo con la misma luna que iluminaba la durmiente Lilycove. Tan extasiada estaba ella que continuó trazando la linea de su rostro, el contorno de su nariz e incluso el pequeño bulto en la parte frontal de su mentón, donde ya comenzaba a crecer, así como en toda la sección inferior de su cara, una barba que moriría a la mañana siguiente. Dominic era fiel creyente en la higiene personal, después de todo, y se esmeraba en mantener su apariencia cuidadosamente inmaculada. Cuando la Gardevoir le preguntó hará tres meses por qué no se dejaba barba para verse más maduro y calzar mejor en un equipo de peloteros fogueados, su respuesta fue directa y al hueso.

—¿Sabes quiénes usan barbas tapiadas, hermanita? —dijo él entonces; estaban lavándose sus dientes en el baño—. Los agitadores tercermundistas y subdesarrollados que son buenos para provocar problemas pero pésimos a la hora de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Son los mismos que después lloran pidiendo asilo cuando los corren a escobazos limpios y denunciando que se violan sus derechos humanos cuando les dicen que no… Como si ellos alguna vez los hubieran respetado o siquiera supieran qué son en realidad…

—_Vaya, eso fue profundo_ —replicó ella, henchida de admiración por dentro—. _Muy profundo y totalmente adecuado a ti, si me permites decirlo. A los revolucionarios de opereta se les trata a palo limpio, sí señor. ¿Y qué hay de ese compañero tuyo que tiene barba? Ya sabes, el gigante que parece pilar de iglesia y que apenas cabe en las fotos publicadas por la prensa…_

—¿Tony? —añadió él tras enjuagar su boca—. Él nunca entraría en ese grupo y menos se codearía con semejante chusma porque es una persona con criterio, inteligente y mesurada. En parte lo digo porque fue el primero que me abrió las puertas del camarín y en parte porque es la pura verdad. Además, su propio vello facial calza perfecto en los límites de la mesura y la contención. Es la única forma que tiene de no violar las políticas de presentación personal de los Sentinels. Ya sabes que a los infractores se les golpea directo en el bolsillo.

—_Te creo. Sé que él no es de esos que viven según la ley del embudo. Y sí, la única forma en que se garantiza que la gente aprenda es con castigos monetarios, cuando no traumáticos._

Al final ambos concluyeron que el único barbón bueno era Santa Claus. Entonces aún faltaba bastante para que viniese a visitarlos y dejarles uno que otro regalo por ser niños buenos, ciudadanos modelo, o como deseen llamarlo.

De vuelta en el presente, Princesa había pasado de tocar suavemente el rostro del chico a deleitarse con la suavidad de su compacto y corto cabello oscuro. Era al principio como acariciar terciopelo nuevo pero después mutaba a la agradable sensación de un cepillo usado para mantener firmes telas aún más finas. Por momentos se sintió como las cerdas del peine que ella compartía con Nina, hecho de finas incrustaciones de nácar en una base de marfil blanco y que desenredaba como nada las cabelleras complicadas. Nunca había visto uno capaz de mantener a raya su rebelde y larga chasquilla verde, esa que le cubría el ojo derecho y proveía de un aspecto totalmente enigmático. ¿Sería por eso que no pocos pokémon registrados se fijaban en ella?

Dominic reposaba en una postura extraña, su brazo derecho bajo el cuerpo y el izquierdo cubriendo la zona del pecho donde estaba su corazón. Cualquier otra persona, al verlo, supondría que se encontraría atrapado en una terrible pesadilla, mas él carecía de los movimientos y gruñidos propios de alguien atrapado en los azarosos ciclos del sueño REM. La vibración de su respiración apenas alteraba la lisura de la sábana separándolos a ambos del colchón. Apartó sus manos la fémina psíquica porque interrumpirlo hubiese sido un sacrilegio… hasta que se fijó en sus labios. Eran finos, carentes de aftas o cortes y ligeramente agrietados por la saliva depositada inconscientemente sobre ellos un día sí y otro también. No bien los recorrió con su aguda mirada, la sensación de embriaguez al interior de la chica se incrementó, causándole un sonrojo tanto o más notable que el brillo de su propia zona especial.

—_Hermano…_ —murmuró en un silencio entrecortado—. _Estás… Estás aquí, conmigo… Los dos solos… Yo…_

Hubo de aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante la prerrogativa de abandonar su mitad del lecho, pegarse a él e inhalar hasta la absoluta saciedad ese aroma a sal, cenizas, hierba fresca y aire acondicionado emanando de su cuerpo. Jadeó Princesa, presa de una súbita alza de temperatura que solo aplacó cuando besó su naricita con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Acto seguido se teletransportó al baño y sin encender la luz cerró la puerta y abrió la ducha. El posterior chorro de agua helada directo al rostro la devolvió a la normalidad, espantando esas tentadoras voces llamándola desde los senderos de lo prohibido, lo incestuoso, lo derechamente deplorable. El eco del agua cayendo fue suficiente para ahogarlas, para matarlas como las perras sediciosas que eran.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_ —se dijo en una frecuencia indescifrable para los demás—. _¿Por qué pensé en… en hacer eso? Es mi hermano, Arceus bendito. ¡Es mi hermano! ¿Acaso estoy… necesitada como esas mal llamadas celebridades que le muestran la entrepierna a cualquier hijo de vecino?_

Sacudió la cabeza y se abofeteó cuatro veces, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ese pensamiento más propio de un pokémon salvaje o entrenado por alguien carente de escrúpulos, seguramente vanidoso y con un toque de megalomanía extrema. De sobra conocía las historias traídas a la prensa por una serie de reportajes de investigación publicados hace varios años. En párrafos envolventes y atrapantes los periodistas revelaban extendidas redes de pago de favores en los altos circuitos de entrenadores y coordinadores que iban mucho más allá de el dinero o las especies. Capítulos trepidantes, tejidos alrededor de las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol acabaron con varios nombres de peso, incluyendo miembros de los Altos Mandos regionales, mandados a retiro anticipado y desterrados de los círculos decentes. ¡Si hasta sobornos hubo, destinados a la policía para que hiciera la vista gorda! La mayor parte de dichos incidentes se concentró en el área trirregional de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh, aunque bien podría haber caído en Hoenn por un arbitrio del destino y los dioses. Tanto impacto causaron estas revelaciones que los apóstoles de la prensa cuya valentía las sacó a la luz terminaron por un buen tiempo con protección policial tras recibir amenazas de muerte, insultos y _doxxing_ de parte de los _fanboys_ y _fangirls_ de los caídos en desgracia.

Princesa, a diferencia de semejantes desperdicios de espacio que defendían nombres antes que valores, era muy digna, noble y leal. La peliverde era capaz de moverse perfectamente entre la tranquilidad del reino hogareño y el elitismo de las capas superiores de Hoenn. Ella tenía en su mente las llaves de la verdad para vencer los candados de las mentiras emanando de otras personas. La hija de Nina manipulaba diestramente metal fundido para enfriarlo y posteriormente ayudar a convertirlo en hermosas creaciones vendidas por asombrosas cantidades de dinero. Ella era, ante todo, civilizada y racional; por ningún motivo se la podría haber encerrado en los mismos sacos que una ramera calenturienta.

No bien secó su cabeza con la misma toalla que empleara después de su propia y exquisita ducha con agua filtrada, asomó la vista por la ventana del cuarto de baño, encontrándose un par de grados hacia la izquierda con esa luna llena, redonda, blanca como una perfecta pelota de volleyball. Suspiró Princesa al tiempo que dejaba todo en su sitio, verificaba que las llaves no goteaban (detestaba gastar agua o cualquier otra cosa porque derrochar no estaba en sus genes) y regresaba al cuarto por conducto del pasillo. Miró hacia al interior de la habitación de Nina, donde todo estaba en perfecta calma, y se permitió sonreír. "_Mamá se merece un sueño reparador después de todo lo que nos tocó ayer"_, pensó.

Dudó si volver a sentarse en la cama, en su cama, luego de aquel extraño episodio. La peliverde optó por ubicarse en el escritorio donde Dominic hiciera sus deberes desde el primer hasta el último día de escuela. Se vio invadida por la nostalgia al recordar cientos, cuando no miles de momentos exquisitos pasados en compañía del humano al que tanto adoraba. Muchos de ellos venían de su época de Ralts, posteriormente como Kirlia y finalmente como lo que era ahora: una Gardevoir hecha y derecha.

La primera vez que Princesa vio una pelota de volleyball fue cuando ambos tenían cinco años. Lo que le asombró no fue el hecho de que ambas ocuparan casi el mismo espacio, sino el entusiasmo de un Dominic fuera de sí al verla botar contra una pared e intentar agarrarla en un impulso muy de niño chico. Desde su más tierna edad había sido un chico impetuoso, bien llevado a sus ideas y conocido por su aguda inteligencia. Todo ello, sumado a su físico más grande que el promedio de su edad, llevó a Nina a matricularlo en las primeras lecciones de aquel deporte tan bello y estratégico a fin de darle algo que hacer los fines de semana, cuando la madre tenía que ir hasta los sábados a vender sus piezas en los primeros años de vida de la joyería. Quizás uno de los episodios más graciosos derivados de ese fue cuando ella quiso ayudarle a practicar sus _digs_… y nada más tratar de tomarla (sus poderes eran aún muy débiles para levantar cosas sin tocarlas) empezó a rodar sobre la esférica al tiempo que sus piernitas parecían irse sin control hacia cualquier lado. Terminó cayendo sobre la alfombra y si bien no sufrió herida alguna, se puso a llorar de pura vergüenza, mostrando esa sensibilidad típica de los pokémon pequeños e indefensos. Y allí estuvo él, presto a consolarla hasta que llegó la señora Weir. Recién a los siete pudo la Ralts coger el balón y elevarlo sobre su cabecita crestada; sobra decir que su zona roja brilló hasta la madrugada. Para el registro quedará que cuando cumplió diez años pudo jugar a darse pases con él.

Así como él pasó por varias posiciones hasta encontrar su vocación como _opposite hitter_, la peliverde le ayudó durante ocho largos años a mantener óptima su técnica después de la escuela mediante ejercicios en los que aprovechaba de fortalecer su propio físico y afinar sus poderes mentales. Daba lo mismo si al otro día había prueba o era feriado; se iban a la Plaza de la Estrella una vez Dominic acababa sus deberes y regresaban casi a la hora de cenar o cuando caía el sol (lo que ocurriera primero). Incluso siendo ambos pequeños nada les pasó porque Karso tenía la reputación de ser un vecindario muy seguro, alejado de los avatares de la criminalidad descarada vistos en otras zonas de grandes ciudades en Hoenn.

La primera vez que ella se sintió triste debido al deporte de los saltos y las redes fue cuando su hermano debió viajar a Kanto con el equipo de secundaria para un torneo internacional. Aunque Princesa le suplicó de rodillas a Nina que le dejara acompañarlo, ella se negó porque ambos eran menores de edad y ella no podía desentenderse de sus deberes en Oberhauser para ir al otro lado del océano, ni siquiera como _attaché_ del club. Se vio resignada a buscar cuanta noticia pudiese encontrar respecto al campeonato en la Pokénet, revistas deportivas e incluso la radio, pasando todo su tiempo libre pegada a la caja o frente a una pantalla con tal de saber cómo le estaba yendo a Dominic, quien con 14 años ya era el capitán del club e indiscutido referente, seña clara del futuro que le esperaría en Sokol y los Sentinels. Cuando al tercer o cuarto día por fin pudo encontrar un _streaming_ de la acción, creyó saltar por los aires… y también mandó al suelo un jarrón sin querer gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. A fin de no darle un disgusto a mamá cuando volviera, limpió todo y confesó su falta esa misma noche. No bien accedió a la transmisión de un encuentro de la fase de grupos, observó a su hermano elevarse desde detrás de la segunda línea para ejecutar un espectacular _back attack_ y ganar el segundo set. Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la repetición de tan magistral salto y la tremenda fuerza del golpe al balón; habría sido imposible para los chicos de Kanto rechazarlo. Al final del partido, el que Atherton ganó en mangas corridas, Princesa se había tomado una botella de limonada y devorado dos paquetes de galletas saladas casi sin darse cuenta. También reveló esto a su madre, quien simplemente se rió.

La primera vez que se sintió enfadada por asuntos relativos al deporte no fue debido a la injusticia del entrenador de Sokol o las mismas acciones de su hermano, quien era un caballero tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Esto ocurrió un lunes del segundo año de preparatoria, cuando ella seguía siendo Kirlia pero estaba cada vez más cerca de evolucionar a Gardevoir. El muchacho regresó tan pero tan crispado de la escuela que por momentos la peliverde no supo si intentar decirle algo o siquiera sondear su mente. Pasó una media hora hasta que se animó a hablarle con toda la suavidad posible y Dominic, su voz mezcla de impotencia y rabia, le contó que en espacio de apenas seis horas se le confesaron… ¡tres chicas! Dos de ellas incluso le dieron una carta de amor con corazoncitos y todo, la segunda de ellas rociada con un perfume medio dulzón pero que no tocaba las puertas de lo chabacano. Ninguna de ellas, eso sí, era de su salón, porque sus compañeros tenían la política tácita de no meterse en su camino. Como recordase Cleone Barbera en aquella conversación callejera, nuestro protagonista tenía una personalidad bastante especial.

Lo que terminó enfadando a la fémina psíquica tanto o más que al mismo humano no fue el hecho de las confesiones en sí, algo natural en la raza humana y que había sido estudiado por siglos, pero cuyas aristas seguían siendo un misterio en la sociología y la psiquiatría. La real falta radicaba en un punto que las tres compartían: todas eran parte de otros clubes deportivos en Sokol y existía el riesgo latente de que intentasen, mediante maniobras seductoras y traperas, alejarlo del volleyball para siempre. Por lo mismo fue que Dominic, de forma tan diplomática como pudo conjurar en tan embarazosas situaciones, escuchó sus declaraciones antes de romperles el corazón sin más ceremonias, con la precisión de un cirujano arrancando un tumor maligno para salvar a su paciente. A fin de demostrar que iba totalmente en serio, dobló las misivas aún cerradas y las arrojó en el papelero más cercano que halló, siempre a vista y paciencia de las pobres desdichadas que acabaron llorando a mares, tiradas de rodillas en el suelo y con las piernas chuecas.

—Mi amor es el volleyball —declaró él a cada una categóricamente, según contó a su hermana en casa—. Si yo amara de verdad a alguien, nunca intentaría hacerle renunciar a su más grande pasión porque eso equivaldría a asesinar una parte importante de quien realmente es. Preferiría quedar atrofiado para siempre antes que pensar en manchar mis manos de la sangre derramada por semejante crimen.

Ninguna de ellas volvió a hablarle o siquiera mirarlo cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos; tal era el peso de su _vergogna_ tras ser dejadas tan rápidamente en evidencia.

Ese año Sokol jugó como nunca, perdiendo apenas unos pocos sets en todo el año y barriendo a todos camino a su segundo campeonato de la década. Gran parte del mérito fue gracias a la habilidad y liderazgo de Dominic, quien siempre impulsaba a sus compañeros a creerse el cuento, a disfrutar el volleyball y a llegar cada día más alto. Nina y Princesa fueron a todos los partidos de local e incluso la madre se desentendió del trabajo por un tiempo para ir a las finales regionales en Mauville, donde su hijo se robó todas las miradas. Los chicos de Sokol, vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza (o una camiseta blanca cuando debían jugar como visita), sentaron en ese torneo las bases de lo que sería posteriormente conocido como "volleyball elegante", estético y contundente a partes iguales. Aún conservaban ambas féminas en la sala de estar aquella foto que tomara la mayor cuando levantaron la copa de campeones en medio de una lluvia de confeti y champaña sin alcohol. El abrazo que la Gardevoir le dio después, y por el que no le importó acabar empapada por aquella improvisada ducha, fue uno de los instantes más felices de su joven vida.

De estas y otras tantas páginas maravillosas surgió, como un géiser que por fin rompe la tierra que lo contiene, un impulso sagrado para ella: protegerlo, apoyarlo, estar siempre ahí cuando la necesitara. Así lo había hecho su hermano desinteresadamente en cada etapa de su crecimiento mutuo, creando una mitad del lazo de reciprocidad que la chica psíquica comenzó a hilar poco a poco, torpemente al principio pero después con más precisión, más celeridad, más pasión. Conforme cada hebra se colocaba en su sitio ella saboreaba primero gotas de madurez y luego un chorro más constante que se convertía en un caldo de evolución física, mental, social y cultural.

Aprendió a ir más allá de los gruñidos para hacerse notar y venció las barreras impidiéndole dominar la telepatía y el teletransporte. Aprendió a despistar a los indeseables con copias de sí misma, a confundirlos mediante impulsos focalizados y a calmar su mente antes de enfrentar grandes tareas. Aprendió a atrapar a mentirosos y ladrones, a leer sus movimientos y predecir sus acciones. Y al entrar de lleno a la vida laboral aprendió a manipular la luz para hacerse invisible, omnipotente, derechamente irresistible. Si lo hubiese deseado el destino y acabase en manos de otro humano, quizás se habría vuelto una maestra de los elementos, de la atracción oportunista y de las amenazas de muerte, pero por suerte Arceus le permitió esquivar tan asqueroso prospecto.

—_Por esto es que doy gracias cada noche tras un día fructífero_ —murmuró, ahora levitando hacia la cama—. _Gracias a ti y mamá he podido tener una vida privilegiada pero sin caer en los excesos de quienes lo tienen todo excepto el criterio. Gracias a ustedes es que soy única en todo sentido. Gracias a ella tengo un buen empleo que me permite sacarle amplio partido a mis capacidades, por no hablar de mis principios esculpidos en sólido granito. Y gracias a ti, hermano de mi corazón…_

Se sintió invadida una vez más por ese extraño calor, mas ahora lo mantuvo a raya, permitiéndose canalizarlo en otro besito en la nariz. Lanzó un leve suspiro que parecía que iba a despertarlo, pero su corazón saltó de alivio al ver que nada ocurrió.

—_Gracias a ti aprendo cada día lo maravillosos que pueden ser los humanos de bien_ —completó, recostándose casi cara a cara con un Dominic que seguía durmiendo plácidamente—. _Gracias a ti toco y saboreo los frutos de un trabajo bien hecho que siempre busco emular. Gracias a ti, Dominic, sé que tengo alguien que siempre me acompañará, incluso en mis horas más aciagas. Pero lo más importante de todo es que gracias a ti… mi corazón y mente tienen una razón invaluable para salir de la cama cada mañana. Esto deberá quedar, por cierto, entre tú y yo. No deseo que mamá Nina piense que la miro en menos._

Para mostrar que lo suyo no eran solo pensamientos o palabras emitidas telepáticamente, Princesa corrió las mantas sobre su cuerpo y aprovechó de entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de él, sintiendo el calor de ambos mezclarse por breves instantes antes de quedar emparejados debido a la propia acción térmica del entorno. Tenía un sabor especial ese toque porque constituía una ruptura de lo establecido, una violación del veto que ambos impusieran voluntariamente a fin de ahorrarse problemas embarazosos. Sin embargo, ahí cabía hacerse otra pregunta: ¿los imperativos éticos debían prevalecer siempre sobre los emocionales, sin importar qué tan sinceros fuesen estos últimos? Tal interrogante debería ser respondida en otro momento.

"_Buenas noches, querido hermano"_, le deseó antes de caer dormida. _"Ojalá mañana tengas un día mejor y ese hijo de perra… deje de descargar todas sus frustraciones en ti"._

* * *

—¿Han visto al capitán?

La pregunta de Dominic cuando entró al comedor dejó ligeramente descolocados a Louis Zanetta y Wesley Kuschenek, quienes usualmente se sentaban a compartir (si podía decirse eso con tanta irregularidad a cuestas) la segunda comida del día con Seán Mercier. Fue el calvo quien se atrevió a lanzar la primera respuesta, aunque no de muy buen ánimo.

—Lo último que alcancé a ver de él fue que desapareció por el túnel rumbo a quien sabe dónde nada más acabar el entrenamiento.

—¿Otra vez? —el chico estaba desconcertado—. ¿Acaso le tiene alergia a los almuerzos o qué?

—No creo que decir eso sea prudente del todo, niño —habló Wesley—. Y antes de que preguntes, no teníamos idea de que iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ayer.

—¿Y no les ha contado nada sobre…?

—Nada absolutamente —lo interrumpió el pelado—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Bueno, porque comparte una mesa con ustedes la mayoría del tiempo, o al menos eso me gustaría pensar —Dominic no quería capitular tan luego—. Es como lo que hacemos Mark, Tony y yo o cualquiera de los otros grupitos que se arman alrededor de una buena comida.

—El hecho de que seamos compañeros, piltrafilla, no significa que debamos conocer la vida de los demás como si fuésemos libros abiertos —Wesley endureció un pelín su tono de voz—. La vida dentro de la cancha es una cosa y la vida fuera de ella otra muy diferente.

—Además, bastante tenemos ya con el hecho de soportar un día sí y otro también las diatribas de Vitello —otra vez Louis—. ¿Tienes algo más que decirnos?

—No —el chico tiró la toalla—. Iré a sentarme porque tengo tanta hambre como ustedes. Gracias de todas formas.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ambos a modo de despedida y después fue por su bandeja. Sabía que su intento de tratar de sacar algo de los compañeros de mesa de Seán era casi un disparo al aire, pero era mejor tratar y fallar que quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una alfombra mullida. Lo que ellos ignoraban era su conocimiento del estado emocional del capitán y su relación con Merete Samuelsson, a quien seguramente fue a ver para invitarla a almorzar algo discreto en un lugar ídem, donde quizás pudiesen coquetearse o compartir un beso travieso. Durante los _drills_ de la mañana Mercier actuó casi como una máquina, siguiendo mecánicamente las órdenes de Vitello y sin siquiera atreverse a murmurar una respuesta cuando el entrenador se ensañaba con él por estar un milímetro más a la izquierda o saltar una fracción de segundo después en una jugada específica. Claramente el _coach_, quien abandonó sus ademanes de sargento de caballería para pasar al rol de guardia en una prisión de máxima seguridad, tuvo insultos para repartir a diestra y siniestra.

Ni siquiera Jeannette, la chica tímida a cargo de las cámaras, se salvó de su ira debido a una escena de cinco segundos mal filmada.

¿Cuál fue su terrible crimen? Eternizarla a 200 cuadros por segundo en vez de 250. Rompiendo una vez más con todos los protocolos, Dominic se salió del grupo y la llevó hasta el baño de mujeres para que se lavara la cara. Luego le entregó una botella de agua fría más todos los pañuelos desechables que encontró en la enfermería. Al regresar a la pista del gimnasio hubo de hacer 500 tiburones como castigo, pero nada le importó. Un caballero de verdad siempre ayudaba a una dama en apuros, después de todo.

—No sé si hoy desee comer mucho, la verdad —admitió el muchacho a sus colegas al sentarse en su lugar de siempre.

Su plato consistía en un salpicón similar al de una ensalada de pollo y huevo con el más mínimo toque de mayonesa, pimentón, pimienta y sal de mar. Casi parecía una de esas pastas untables en galletas tipo _cracker_. Siguiendo el tono exótico de todo ello, eligió una leche de coco sin azúcar para beber.

—¿Qué te pasa, chiquillo? —Tony dijo una vez masticó su porción de chuletas de cordero—. ¡Tienes una cara terrible! ¿Dormiste mal anoche o fue el asunto de Jeannette el que te tiene así?

—Anoche pasé sin contratiempos por los dominios del sueño, gigantón —retrucó el aludido—. Y si bien lo de la pobre chica me dejó para adentro porque Vitello siempre puede ser más cruel que el día anterior, hay otra cosa que me preocupa tanto o más que eso.

—Seán, ¿no es así? —Mark bebió algo de su agua tónica—. Otra vez se saltó el almuerzo. Si sigue así va a sufrir una descompensación de las buenas.

—Intenté averiguar si Louis o Wesley sabían algo, pero estaban tan en blanco como yo al respecto. Creí percibir también en ellos algo de hostilidad hacia mi persona; seguramente creen que soy un metomentodo.

—No te sientas mal, Dominic —añadió el gigantón—. Es normal que estén un poco intranquilos ante tu presencia porque saben de lo que eres capaz en cancha; todos los deportistas profesionales tenemos una cuota de orgullo que nunca se apaga. En cuanto a nuestro flamante capitán, apostaría dos entradas en palco preferente a que anda viéndose con Merete en un café de por aquí… o tal vez están en otro lugar más oculto. ¿Se imaginan algo tipo… _Los Nogales_?

—¡No estarás hablando en serio! —el _setter_ casi se atragantó y tosió lo suyo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar semejante cosa, Tony?

—¿Qué es _Los Nogales_? —preguntó el chico, alzando sus cejas a modo de curiosidad.

—Nada, nada —replicó Shoemaker a la rápida—. Es un comentario sin importancia.

—Oye, Mark, Dominic no es un niño —Winslow paró la cinta—. Quizás siga siéndolo a los ojos de la mayoría porque, bueno, es el más joven entre nosotros, pero creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Ya lo vas a pervertir… —Mark sacó un lado sorprendentemente puritano. ¿Acaso lo estaban vigilando desde algún rincón indeterminado?

—¡Venga, que la verdad no pervierte a menos que venga contaminada de antes! —rió el barbón a modo de aplacar la inquietud de su compañero de labores—. Para tu información, Dominic, porque seguramente desearás visitar esta clase de sitios alguna vez, _Los Nogales_ es el nombre del motel más famoso del norte de Lilycove.

—¿Un… un motel? —ahora fue Dominic quien casi se atragantó con el salpicón—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Todavía existen?

—Totalmente en serio. _Los Nogales_ tenía diez años funcionando cuando comencé mi carrera profesional y es un sitio al que le tengo una buena cuota de cariño… porque mi actual esposa y yo solíamos escaparnos allí de vez en cuando. Ergo, no es extraño que Seán y Merete deseen soltarse un poquito para…

—¡Demasiados detalles! —Mark levantó las manos exasperado—. Grandote, por favor, esta no es de la clase de cosas a conversar en una mesa, especialmente en esta mesa. ¿Podemos actuar como personas civilizadas, si no es mucho pedir?

—Vale, vale. Voy a parar porque de lo contrario se te reventará una vena y tendremos un disgusto del quince —Winslow hubo de aceptar el nuevo orden de cosas—. ¿Qué tal si charlamos de cosas más interesantes?

—¿Como _La Princesa y el Pikachu_, por ejemplo? Creo haberte visto leyendo el programa del teatro esta mañana en camarines, mientras nos poníamos los uniformes de entrenamiento.

—No, de algo aún más interesante —Tony miró a Dominic y esperó a que tragara su porción—. Chiquillo, ¿cuándo va a ser el día en que nos acompañarás al _Tercer Tiempo_ a tomar algo?

—Tony, yo no trasnocho y me gusta estar en casa cuando no debo entrenar o jugar —admitió el chico de frentón—. Con la excepción de los gimnasios llenos cuando estamos en un partido oficial, no soy demasiado amigo de las multitudes ni los ruidos fuertes, para qué hablar de los tragos. ¿Qué diantres iría yo a hacer a un bar donde se congregan los mejores deportistas de nuestra ciudad?

—Conversar sobre cosas que no tengan que ver con tu empleo, por ejemplo —el barbón tenía la respuesta preparada—. La barra tiene una generosa selección de tragos vírgenes para tu exigente paladar, así que careces de excusas para no elegir uno de ellos. Suma a eso que el maní y las patatas fritas están casi botados de precio y tienes un buen panorama.

—Sigues sin convencerme. Yo mismo puedo comprar maní o embelecos salados y disfrutarlos en mi sillón con un vaso de agua mineral o limonada —Dominic defendía su ascetismo—. Nada supera como panorama observar las olas rompiendo a tus pies desde el balcón de un _penthouse_ bien decorado. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en meterme a los circuitos bohemios?

—Creo que en eso no estamos de acuerdo, mocoso —Mark se alió con Tony, algo poco usual en él—. El _Tercer Tiempo_ se aleja un montón del bar estereotípico, repleto de humo, gritos y música desagradable, en el que estás pensando. Si bien no lo frecuento tanto porque me queda algo a trasmano de casa, es un sitio bastante agradable cuando llegas temprano y agarras una buena mesa. También tienen un plan especial para jugadores profesionales o universitarios: 15% de descuento todos los días en el total de tu consumo. Igual sirve para ahorrarse unos cuantos dólares.

—¿Y a tu mujer le agrada que llegues más tarde a casa después del trabajo por ir a tomar algo con tus amigotes? —el chico sacó una jugada desesperada de la manga—. No tengo el honor de conocer a la señora Shoemaker en persona, pero creo que es de esas féminas que no gustan de los maridos descarriados, bebedores y fácilmente seducibles por camareras de busto exuberante.

Mark se puso tan pálido ante semejante comentario que se le podría haber confundido con un mimo. Tragó a duras penas lo que tenía en la boca y se tomó de un sorbo el vaso de tónica. De ahí pasó un par de minutos en total silencio, absolutamente pasmado de escuchar semejante comentario de alguien como Dominic.

—Tienes… un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, muchacho —Tony felicitó al joven—. No recuerdo haber visto a Mark tan callado desde que le dijeron que iba a ser padre por primera vez. Yo estaba allí, ¿sabes?

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Dominic apretó un pelito más la tuerca sobre el _setter_—. ¿De verdad hay una mesera en el _Tercer Tiempo_ que te anda tirando los tejos?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —retrucó Shoemaker con tal fuerza que atrajo la atención de los demás comensales; acto seguido se puso de pie —. ¡Esto no les concierne, así que vuelvan a sus vidas!

Volvió a sentarse y arrojó un largo suspiro antes de posar sus ojos en el sorprendido muchacho, quien parecía haberse tropezado sin querer con una llaga grande.

—Ustedes no están para saberlo, más allá de que seamos compañeros de equipo, ni yo para contárselos —dijo en voz baja—, pero el asunto es que… Dominic tiene razón. Hay una chica que trabaja allá y siempre atiende nuestra mesa. No pierde chance alguna para prenderme las luces y hacerme gestos coquetos. Los he aguantado por semanas porque no deseo importunar a Tony ni a los demás clientes, pero llegó un momento en el que empecé a sentirme realmente incómodo. Apenas supe que la bomba iba a estallar (esto fue hace tres semanas) hablé con Laura, mi amada Laura, y se lo conté todo. Creí que iba a abofetearme pero, para mi sorpresa, me dio un tremendo abrazo y agradeció en el alma que fuese siempre honesto con ella. Me perdonó sin reservas y allí mismo di gracias en silencio por tal golpe de fortuna.

—¿Y luego que pasó? —inquirió el joven.

—Laura me acompañó al bar para cenar una noche y apenas esta camarera la vio sentada conmigo se le fue el alma a los pies —explicó el _setter_—. Saúl, el dueño, la mandó a atenderme como siempre pero ella no quiso, lo que creó no poca fricción con su jefecito, ito, ito — ahora imitó el estilo de un famoso comediante local—. Al final se acercó a nosotros casi por obligación y una vez que ordenamos, Laura fue directo al grano y le dijo: "aléjate de mi marido porque de lo contrario no verás otro amanecer. Mark es mi mundo y no me importa matar por él".

—¡Wow! —Tony estaba tanto o más sorprendido—. ¡Tal como en esa escena de _Rosas de Cristal_ que tanto me gustó cuando la vi por primera vez! ¿Ese es el fin del asunto?

—No. Nos trajeron los platos y tragos que pedimos y una vez pagamos la cuenta con la correspondiente propina, la chica fue con Saúl y le dijo que renunciaba de forma indeclinable al bar. El dueño, como buen propietario de un sitio como el _Tercer Tiempo_, se había dado cuenta de los pormenores y le aceptó la salida sin más dilación. Como era fin de mes y ya le había pagado su sueldo, esta muchacha se retiró con sus _tips_ de aquel día. Ignoro qué habrá sido de ella desde entonces.

—Si bien todo acabó como correspondía, quisiera pedirte disculpas por sacar a la palestra lo que seguramente fue una secuencia de momentos tensos para ti, Mark —Dominic le tendió la mano con nobleza—. ¿Aceptarías firmar la paz?

—No has de disculparte porque, como ya dije, esto fue un asunto personal —Shoemaker igual se la estrechó—. Lo hecho está hecho y, como dice aquella famosa canción, no hay más vueltas que darle. Y hablando de cosas relativas al _Tercer Tiempo_, hay una que te atañe directamente, muchachito.

—¿A mí? —el pelinegro se quedó ligeramente helado—. ¿Cómo es eso posible si nunca he estado allí?

—Tú no, pero alguien que te conoce sí —dijo Tony, quien hablara bien poco en el último rato—. Ayer por la tarde Mark y yo fuimos a tomarnos unas buenas cervezas negras en la mesa de siempre, junto al mural de los Juegos Olímpicos del '84, y a los cinco minutos de sentarnos nos encontramos con la rutilante Charmian Randell, quien buscaba un sitio para sentarse porque el bar estaba lleno. Apenas le contamos que éramos voleibolistas nos preguntó por ti.

—Estaba muy sorprendida de saber que éramos compañeros de equipo —nuevamente Mark—. Nos pidió tu teléfono, pero como ni siquiera tienes celular no pudimos darle un dato fiable. Lo único que obtuvo fue el número de la centralita del equipo, donde generalmente pides que te llamen o dejen cartas. ¿Por qué eres tan secretista con tus datos de contacto, eh?

—Porque me gusta la tranquilidad, compadre —dijo el interpelado—. He ahí la razón por la que no firmo autógrafos y contesto lo justo en las conferencias de prensa. Recuerden que todo lo que digamos, sin importar qué tan buena sea la intención, puede ser torcido de formas irreconocibles e irreconciliables.

—Hablas como un recluso setentón —Tony lo miró con ligera decepción—. ¿Estás bien, chico?

—Sí, me siento perfectamente —retrucó Dominic—. Así que Charmian está de vuelta en Lilycove…

Al igual que Cleone Barbera, Charmian Randell era un nombre que no creía que volvería a escuchar nunca. Jugadora profesional de billar a tres bandas, era uno de los mayores talentos deportivos recientes que diera Hoenn al mundo. Fue la fémina más joven del circuito local en llegar al Top 20 del ranking mundial y para los 30 años tenía cinco campeonatos globales en su palmarés. Maestra de los tiros complicados y la planificación anticipada, en una jornada de inspiración era capaz de hacer cien carambolas consecutivas y cerrar los partidos antes que comenzaran. Se parecía mucho a Nina en el sentido de ser una _self-made woman_, comenzando desde cero en los salones regentados por su padre y haciéndose rápidamente con los fundamentos de la profesión. Incluso con su estatus de prodigio a cuestas, llevaba una vida sumamente reservada fuera del circuito, optando por pasar todo su tiempo en casa con Katherine, su enamorada desde los tiempos de preparatoria, y criando a los dos ñiños que ambas adoptaran más otro que ella estaba en vías de concebir por fertilización _in vitro_. Detrás de esa cabellera castaño rojizo coronando una mirada férrea e implacable se escondía una mujer fantástica, entrañable, simplemente brillante e insuperable y capaz de ir hasta el corazón del mundo y volver para ayudar a quienes le importaban.

¿Cuál era su relación con Dominic, entonces, siendo que el billar y el volleyball eran deportes tan distintos? El chico la conoció durante su último año en Sokol cuando ella fue a ver un partido de exhibición porque Katherine andaba fuera con los chicos y ella, admitió, "no tenía nada qué hacer". Tan maravillada quedó de verlo saltar, remachar y bloquear que le pidió un autógrafo y una foto al final, los que le concedió encantado. Pasaron después a tomarse algo a un café cercano a la escuela, donde conversaron de sus motivaciones deportivas y métodos de planificación. Ambos se parecían mucho, lo que permitió sentar las bases de una amistad que duró todo ese calendario académico y sostenida por incontables juntas a tomarse algo o simplemente pasear por los parques. Quince años de diferencia no eran nada entre ambos porque se sentían felices de tener un reflejo de lo mejor que representaban. Siempre avisaba cuando iba a llegar más tarde a fin de que Nina y Princesa estuviesen tranquilas; ellas también confiaban en él y sabían que nunca se metería con gente de dudosa reputación. Sin embargo, el mismo día que él recibió su millonario contrato de los Sentinels, Charmian debió partir a Mistralton para la inauguración de una nueva temporada del circuito mundial de billar. Se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz quebradiza en el teléfono, deseándole la mejor de las suertes en el inicio de su gran sueño. Juró que volvería algún día para verlo jugar con los Sentinels y crear en sus ojos la misma impresión de la primera vez, cuando vestía el riguroso negro y plateado de Sokol.

—Veo que esto de tener amigos en lugares altos no aplica solo a la joyería de tu madre, ¿eh? —Anthony le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Cómo es que conoces a una hermosura como Charmian Randell?

—Bueno, es una historia larga y algo complicada —Dominic tomó algo de leche de coco para aclarar su garganta—. Verán, estaba aún en la preparatoria cuando jugamos contra…

Les contó a grandes rasgos las raíces de su vínculo, mas omitió cualquier referencia a la condición sexual de la jugadora de billar. Charmian le pidió encarecidamente que eso fuese un secreto y él prometió que jamás le fallaría. Al final terminó haciendo marcado énfasis en la fortaleza de esa amistad tan atípica como sincera, capaz de superar diferencias de género, edad y profesión para convertirse en una fresca lluvia de primavera que purificaba sin distinción todo lo que bañaba.

—Aparte de mi madre, a quien nunca dejaré de adorar por todo lo que me ha dado, y de ustedes por ser tan buenos conmigo en mis primeros pasos como profesional, Charmian Randell es la persona que más positivamente ha influido en mi vida —sentenció Dominic con pura solemnidad—. Espero poder encontrarme con ella antes de que se vaya de Lilycove. ¿Les dijo donde se estaba quedando?

—No mencionó un hotel, así que supongo que debe tener una dirección particular en algún barrio que desconocemos —subrayó Mark.

—Preferimos no averiguar eso porque, digamos, se habría visto raro con alguien que conociste hace apenas un rato —complementó Tony—. Y mucho más si ese alguien apareció por pura coincidencia.

—Igual nada te impide ir al _Tercer Tiempo_ para que conversen de lo barrido y lo trapeado, chiquillo.

—Supongo que tienen razón —suspiró el chico—. Algunas barreras no están para romperse así como así ni tampoco para seguir erguidas hasta el final de los tiempos.

Terminaron de almorzar, dejaron la loza sucia en el mostrador de la cocina y salieron a fin de darse unos quince o veinte minutos para bajar la comida y descansar. Que no tuviesen que revisar video en la tarde no implicaba que Vitello fuese a relajarse a la hora de sacarles trote con otra tracalada de demandantes ejercicios. Además, ese día salían a las cinco en vez de diez para las cuatro.

—Ya que tocamos el tema de los encuentros súbitos por ambos lados —dijo Tony mientras iban camino a los camarines—, cuando estábamos ayer con la señorita Randell noté algo muy extraño cerca de la barra.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Mark—. No recuerdo haber visto nada fuera de lo común, al menos en lo que concierne a los estándares del _Tercer Tiempo_.

—Esto fue cerca de las seis… —Winslow rebobinó sus recuerdos y cerró los ojos hasta hallar el fotograma correcto—. Sí, eran exactamente las 17:50 porque vi el reloj cuando me di cuenta de esta anomalía. A esa hora, Mark, tú andabas en el otro lado del bar buscando a un camarero para que nos trajera más patatas fritas, mientras Charmian… ¿Puedo llamarla por el nombre? —inquirió al tiempo que miraba a Dominic.

—No es de esas personas que pongan una excesiva obsesión en los títulos, si me entiendes —devolvió el muchacho—. Continúa, grandulón.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde era que iba…? ¡Ah, sí! Charmian había ido al lavabo y Mark andaba buscando a alguien que nos atendiera. Entonces vi entrar a alguien como nunca había visto en mi vida y que derechamente no encajaba con la atmósfera del bar. Ya se sabe que el _Tercer Tiempo_ es un sitio reservado a deportistas y sus acompañantes, ya sean amigos, parejas o confidentes. Esta chica…

—¿Era una chica? —Mark levantó las cejas—. ¿De casualidad no se trataba de la mesera de la otra vez?

—Si hubiese sido ella me habría dado cuenta, enano, y lo mismo aplica a la mayoría de la concurrencia —Tony replicó sin malicia—. Esta chica, como iba diciendo, era joven, muy joven y bella, algo así como de la edad de Dominic o quizás un pelín mas joven. Venía vestida de forma deportiva, como una _runner_ de ocasión, y se sentó en el primer rincón a pedir algo de beber. La atendió una de las cantineras y en cinco minutos tenía el pedido ante ella. Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone interesante: lo consumió poco a poco… mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en Saúl, amo y señor del bar. Parecía una Swellow con la presa entre ceja y ceja, lista para descender de los cielos y cazar su desayuno.

—Creo que en ese caso habría sido la cena —Dominic habló en voz baja, casi murmurando—. ¿De qué color era la cabellera de esta chica?

—Rubia como una cascada de trigo. Parecía refulgir con un tono especial bajo las luces del techo.

Se quedó entonces quieto Dominic Weir en medio del corredor, su lupa mental fija en la imagen tan bien descrita por el _middle blocker_. No hacía falta preguntarle si esta fémina llevaba un bolso porque se caía de maduro que la respuesta sería positiva. Todo, absolutamente todo encajaba: el atuendo deportivo, el rostro impoluto, los cabellos rubios cayendo cual lluvia de verano hasta la cintura bien ceñida por pantalones o calzas. Tan en trance quedó ante la revelación que Mark y Tony pensaron que le había dado un ataque al corazón.

—¿Estás bien, Dominic? —Winslow lo sacudió un pelito.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —replicó él, regresando a la realidad.

—Menos mal que estás de vuelta —Shoemaker le puso la mano frente a los ojos—. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—Tres.

—Bien —cambió la mano—. ¿Y ahora?

—Cuatro.

—Estás lúcido, chico, pero ¿qué te ocurrió hace instantes? Pensábamos que te ibas a desmayar.

—Nada, nada —el joven voleibolista sacudió la cabeza y volvió a caminar—. Solo una tontera sin sentido que me vino a la cabeza de repente. No volverá a pasar, así que no se preocupen. ¿Continuamos bajando el almuerzo?

—Es buena idea. ¿De qué más quieres hablar? —inquirió Tony.

—¿Qué tal si nos cuentas alguna primicia de _La Princesa y el Pikachu_? —sugirió Dominic—. Así sabré si recomendársela a mi madre cuando tenga una noche libre.

—En ese caso has venido al sitio adecuado. ¿Nos sentamos en la zona media?

—Si no hay más remedio… —Mark parecía resignado a ser el _third fiddle_ de esta conversación.

Mientras buscaban un sitio cómodo entre las butacas cercanas a la mitad de la cancha, por la mente de Dominic surcaba un pequeño grupo de preguntas tan estimulantes como caóticas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Cleone en el bar más famoso de Lilycove en vez de dedicarse a afinar los últimos detalles de su presentación? ¿No se suponía que había venido a Lilycove para esas largas y friccionadas reuniones del Comité de Concursos Pokémon? ¿Dónde quedó ese ánimo de llevar el Gran Festival a las hermosas montañas de Blackthorn? Y por último, ¿por qué esa fijación de mirar a Saúl como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo?

Sintió que su psiquis pasaba de la imaginación a la acción, llenando su cerebro de adrenalina que poco a poco se desbordaba, empapando sus músculos y dejándolo plenamente listo para el entrenamiento de la tarde. "Ya llegará el momento de hablar a calzón quitado con Cleone Barbera, pero antes debo pagar mi deuda con Charmian Randell", se dijo antes de lanzar algunas preguntas básicas a Anthony sobre la ópera del momento.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**_ _En este nuevo episodio de_ Remaches _regresamos a la tónica de textos más cortos pero con una gran cantidad de factores en juego. Princesa muestra su integridad como pokémon al no sucumbir ante la tentación de sus propias hormonas, encontrando en las retrospectivas de un bello pasado la forma de mantener su autocontrol a tope y también el real significado de la relación que tiene con Dominic. Estos breves episodios también muestran el lado más humano de la fémina psíquica, que a ratos pareciera tomar control de ella por completo pero vive en buen equilibrio con sus poderes y su naturaleza de criatura única e irrepetible. Cierto es que a veces se permite licencias como esos piquitos, pero ya saben que el amor, sentimiento travieso como él solo, puede expresarse de muchas maneras distintas y llevarnos a alturas insospechadas._

_Bien distinta es la cosa tratándose del primogénito, quien pasa de su preocupación por Seán Mercier a enterarse de dos cosas que lo dejan algo descentrado y ponen en duda su férreo concepto de la humanidad. Si bien el cuento de la mesera tuvo toques picarescos y un final abrupto gracias a la buena mano de Mark y su esposa, la presencia de Cleone en un sitio que no corta ni pega con sus labores basta para encender las alarmas en su interior. ¿Acaso la rubia le mintió o simplemente estaba buscando relajarse tras un día duro? __¿Acaso ella inventó toda la historia porque sabía que Dominic no sospecharía? ¿Acaso ella sabe que él sabe de…? Vale, es suficiente. No deseo aburrirlos con mis notas. Al menos el chico tiene algo a lo qué aspirar en una futura reunión con Charmian, donde seguramente conversarán de lo humano y lo divino._

_Me despido con los agradecimientos de rigor a todos ustedes por leer, comentar, recomendar y esperar lo que traerá a futuro este proyecto. ¡Que estén muy bien, piltrafillas, y nos vemos en dos semanas!_


	5. Un Rubor, Un Favor

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un Rubor, Un Favor **

—Ya he terminado.

Estas tres palabras, tan simples en teoría, hicieron un eco incómodo en la cocina del departamento. Tanto Nina como Princesa miraron a Dominic, quien ya se había levantado de su sitio para llevar la loza sucia al fregadero. Su semblante aparecía sombrío, casi contradictorio a la buena noche que pasara en compañía de nada más que el silencio de sus propios sueños.

—Hijo, no has comido casi nada —la madre se alarmó un poco; lo quería demasiado—. ¿De verdad te alcanzará con eso hasta el almuerzo? Si llegas a fatigarte durante tu práctica le darás la excusa ideal a Vitello para regañarte.

—Estaré perfectamente, madre querida, y ese entrenador loco me tiene sin cuidado —retrucó él mientras lavaba sus platos y cubiertos —. Es solo que hoy debo salir más temprano.

—¿Más temprano de lo usual? ¿Acaso el tren local se ha retrasado o algo así que no me enteré?

—En absoluto. Simplemente… necesito un tiempo para pensar, para ordenar unas cuantas ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza —se sinceró él—. Nada más.

Ahí fue cuando la alarma saltó dentro de Princesa, quien automáticamente hizo la conexión entre lo que dijera su hermano y ciertos trazos que llegaran anoche a su red mental mientras lo observaba dormir cual angelito con alas recién estrenadas. En medio de la molestia de la calentura abortada y los hermosos recuerdos de buenos tiempos con él, creyó captar una leve distorsión que zumbaba alrededor de su aura cual alimaña impenitente. Al principio la percibió irregular, casi inatrapable, hasta que en un momento específico se hizo mucho más nítida. Su color, otrora borroso, cambió a un rubio con toques verdes, a una voz inconfundible, a una mirada tan asombrada como inocente.

"_Cleone"_", rugió para sí misma. _"¡Está pensando en Cleone! ¿Qué clase de truco habrá usado esa rubia tal por cual para colarse en sus más íntimas esferas? Pobre de ti que lo averigüe, niña tonta, ¡porque te voy a tratar peor que a Vitello!"_

Bufó de forma imperceptible para su madre y hermano y al mismo tiempo dejó de apretar los puños, matando súbitamente ese arranque de celos propio de una mujer a la que le invaden el terreno. No podía descubrirse tan luego porque eso era indigno de alguien de su clase y estatura. Necesitaba concebir un plan maestro, una estratagema tan eficaz como contundente que alejara para siempre a la mocosa rubia de la vida de Dominic por pertubar su paz. Conociendo al humano como lo conocía, sabía que ciertas interferencias de tipo emocional podían arrancarlo absolutamente de cualquier otra meta que tuviese en carpeta, incluso si era relativa a su propio empleo. Ya le pasó repetidas veces en la preparatoria con las cartas de amor en su casillero; aparte de las tres tontonas que intentaron sacarlo del club de volleyball, el chico recibía tantas cada año que, en un momento de exasperación, pensó declararse asexual con tal de saborear algo de paz. Princesa fue testigo de una ocasión particular en que trajo un saco de casi cincuenta sobres a casa y los echó todos a la trituradora de papel de Nina, quedando un montón de confeti como resultado que sirvió para las últimas celebraciones de año nuevo.

—_¿Alcanzarás a llegar a tiempo, hermanito?_ —le dijo ella telepáticamente—. _Si gustas puedo teletransportarte directo al gimnasio._

—Princesa, sabes bien que eso no es necesario —replicó Dominic una vez dejó la loza secando; también le acarició la cabeza—. No soy tu amo ni tú mi sirvienta. Somos hermanos y tus poderes has de guardarlos para lo que realmente vale la pena. ¿Está claro?

La miró de forma cálida, derritiéndola por dentro y casi haciéndola derramar copiosas lágrimas. Dominic era tan transparente y tan bueno que intentar irse a las dobles intenciones con él simplemente no se podía. Tragó saliva la fémina peliverde antes de asentir en silencio.

—_Como quieras, hermano, pero al menos concédenos la licencia de traerte algo para cenar esta noche. Ayer no comiste nada y ahora casi nada, como dijo mamá._

—Es que estaba tan agotado que ni de tragar me acordé —él se rascó su corta cabellera negra—. Creo que andaba más dormido que despierto cuando las saludé anoche. El entrenamiento más la sesión de estudio de video simplemente fueron demasiado para un solo día.

—Concuerdo con Princesa, hijo querido —Nina metió baza—. Haces tanto ejercicio todos los días que necesitas una buena alimentación; de lo contrario te enfermarás y debilitarás tanto que no podrás jugar, ora por cansancio, ora por una desagradable lesión. Además, así quedaremos a mano, considerando que tú nos compraste algo anoche.

—Les habría cocinado algo si supiera cómo, mamá —sonrió Dominic—. Lamentablemente lo único que me sale bien son las cosas dulces y la cena, digamos, es para algo contundente y caliente, especialmente en un otoño que ya se hace invierno.

—_Admito que no me importaría cenar helado o waffles con crema y jalea de vez en cuando, ¿eh?_ —sugirió Princesa con una risita.

—El helado y las masitas son para el postre, querida —su madre la corrigió sin enfado—. Ve tranquilo, hijo mío, que nosotras dejaremos el resto limpio antes de irnos a trabajar.

—Te lo agradezco en el alma —Dominic la besó en ambas mejillas—. Que tengas buen día. Y tú también, hermanita. Trataré de volver algo más temprano que ayer y también de compartir la mesa con ustedes. Es lo mínimo que merecen por tenerme tanta paciencia.

Abrazó suavemente a la chica psíquica y dispensó un beso en la mejilla no cubierta por su larga chasquilla. Si no la vio convertida en semáforo fue porque partió derecho al baño, se lavó los dientes y en menos de dos minutos ya había cerrado la puerta principal, su bolso deportivo en ristre como si de un péndulo se tratara. Ambas féminas se quedaron quietas hasta oír el pitido del ascensor que también servía al otro _penthouse_. Una vez sus puertas se cerraron, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—_¿Qué le pasará?_ —dijo Princesa telepáticamente a Nina—. _De todos los años que llevamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, es la primera vez que se va con tan poca comida en el estómago. Apenas tomó un cuenco de cereales con leche y un jugo de piña natural._

—Conozco bien a Dominic y, al igual que tú, sé que algo perturba su mente usualmente clara y proba —Nina le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la invitó a sentarse—. ¿Quieres un vasito de agua helada?

—_Bien me vendría, mamá._

Ya con el líquido frente a ellas, fue Nina quien barajó las cartas, las repartió y se decidió a hacer el primer movimiento, algo inusual en una _dealer_.

—Estás preocupada por él, ¿verdad? —inquirió; luego bebió un sorbo.

—_Eh… Yo…_ —Gardevoir sabía que esa pregunta venía, pero igual se volvió a ruborizar entera. Parecía más una _fangirl_ que ha conocido en camarines a su cantante o actor favorito que la hermana de un voleibolista famoso.

—Hija querida, ¿por qué te da vergüenza estar a solas ante mí? ¿Tanto miedo doy?

—_No, madre. Nunca podría sentir vergüenza ante alguien que me ha rociado con amor desde el primer día_ —Princesa pasó súbitamente a un tono formal—. _En honor a la verdad, lo correcto debería ser "sí, estoy increíblemente preocupada por Dominic". ¿A quién quiero engañar? Contigo es imposible porque me conoces mejor que a mí misma._

—Aún tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a la oficina. ¿Deseas hablar de ello conmigo? Sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí y nada, absolutamente nada de lo que digas abandonará estas paredes ni los límites definidos por nuestras propias mentes.

—_Sería buena idea, sí. Ahora que la ventana está abierta debo aprovecharlo antes que ella la cierre._

—¿Ella? —Nina levantó una ceja; ese gesto también era típico de su hijo.

La peliverde supo que así se descubría por entero, incluso más que si se quitara su vestido blanco y quedara ante Nina como Arceus la trajo al mundo. Lanzó un largo suspiro, tomó algo de agua y se preparó para volcar las dudas en el tablero, representadas por fichas color amarillo pálido.

—_Sé que en su momento prometí a Dominic no contarte esto, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo echarme atrás. Este lunes recién pasado, madre querida, cuando fuimos a comprar los ingredientes del pastel de carne después de ese suculento desayuno que compartimos los tres, nos abordó una chica humana_ —inició ella—. _Resultó ser una antigua compañera de mi hermano en Sokol que se sentaba dos filas más atrás en el mismo salón._

—Interesante —apuntó la madre—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—_Cleone Barbera. Un nombre único y bien peculiar; al menos no conozco a ninguna otra chica que se llame así._

—¿Barbera? ¿Te refieres a la familia dueña de la mayor franquicia de bicicletas de Hoenn? —silbó Nina; claramente ignoraba esto—. ¡Mira qué curioso! ¿Y qué andaba haciendo en Karso tan temprano? El distrito es usualmente una taza de leche a esa hora.

—_Su historia va más o menos así: estaba de vuelta en Lilycove por unos asuntos relativos a una reunión importante del Comité de Concursos Pokémon_ —Princesa hizo una mueca de asco—. _Esta niña vivió en nuestra hermosa ciudad hasta el final del segundo año de preparatoria, cuando se mudó con sus padres a Blackthorn porque ellos debían atender importantes asuntos relativos a su compañía. Acabó sus estudios allá y se incorporó al naciente buró local a fin de difundir los concursos en una región mucho más interesada en las batallas y el béisbol._

—Con justa razón, diría yo, aunque prefiero los bates y las pelotas antes que la rara violencia. ¿Hasta cuándo se quedará en Lilycove?

—_Hasta el sábado, madre. Se hospeda en el Hotel Laverne y ya sabemos que no cualquiera puede pagarse semejante alojamiento._

—El Laverne es el emblema de la ciudad, garantía clara de refinamiento y calidad. Y yo que creía que esas conferencias duraban mucho más… Continúa, querida.

—_Gracias, y añado que en los dos últimos puntos pensamos exactamente igual_ —continuó la fémina peliverde—. _Si bien Dominic al principio no la reconoció y luego fue muy cordial con ella porque él no sabe actuar de otra forma, lo que me… desagradó en extremo fue el descaro con que lo abordó. ¿Qué clase de persona decente llama a otra mediante gritos en plena vía pública? ¿Qué le costaba acercarse y tocarle el hombro o algo así? ¿Tanto esfuerzo le tomaba, por último, entrar al PokéMart donde estábamos comprando y presentarse entonces?_ —conforme hablaba Princesa, su furia crecía exponencialmente.

—Queridita mía, no todo el mundo tiene poderes psíquicos tan refinados como los tuyos ni los emplea con semejante destreza —la humana puso algo de paños fríos—. Aunque no lo creas eres más fuerte que muchas Gardevoirs cuya única tarea es combatir por medallas y premios. Volviendo al tema que nos convoca, quizás esta chica, Cleone, se emocionó mucho al reconocer a Dominic en la calle y actuó como creyó conveniente. Yo habría hecho lo mismo aunque te suene inapropiado.

—_¿De verdad?_ —la decepción de Gardevoir era evidente.

—De verdad. Esta muchachita de la que me has contado no ha cometido falta alguna en lo que a mí respecta. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada con ella?

—_¡Porque lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche! ¡Porque se le echó encima con actitud de celebridad que desea controlar a otros como si fuesen títeres, desde sus palabritas ocurrentes hasta esa cabellera rubia similar a una cascada de trigo!_ —estalló Princesa, haciendo vibrar levemente el aire rodeándolas y sin importar si echaba abajo el edificio completo—. _No sé por qué prodigio me contuve, pero estuve a esto_ —separó los dedos de su mano izquierda como un centímetro— _de hacerle trizas la mente y retorcer su cuerpo hasta quebrar los mismos umbrales del dolor. Llegué a verlo todo rojo y lo único que deseé fue mandarla a volar hasta el Monte Pírico y dejarla caer directamente sobre esa aguja de roca en su cima. Nunca, ni siquiera con ese Sceptile ridículo que me coqueteó en el Paseo Tablado, me sentí tan furiosa. ¡Fue un ultraje, un auténtico ultraje!_

—¡Tranquila, hija mía! —Nina se puso de pie y la abrazó—. ¡Tranquila! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

La peliverde tembló entera y luego, gracias al calor emanando de su amada madre, comenzó a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y dejó de enviar ondas psíquicas a los objetos circundantes, sintiéndose cobijada por una suave cama de algodón de la que no deseaba levantarse jamás. Lo único que faltaba para hacer el cuadro perfecto era… el mismo Dominic a su lado, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y acariciándole el rostro con esas manos usualmente destinadas a golpear pelotas sin compasión hacia campo rival.

—_Fue un ultraje_ —dijo débilmente—. _Ella se atrevió… a interponer su funesta presencia entre nosotros. No tiene perdón. ¡No tiene perdón de Arceus!_

—Princesa —Nina susurró, separándose un poco de ella—. Mírame a los ojos, respira bien profundo y contéstame con toda sinceridad la pregunta que te haré ahora —tragó saliva; también dudaba—. ¿Por qué crees que Dominic se sentiría intimidado o interesado por Cleone, alguien que no ha visto en años, si ya siendo más joven estaba chato de que se le declararan cinco a diez niñitas por semana con cartas de amor mal escritas? ¡Si hasta de secundaria le llegaban misivas!

—_No lo sé, mamá_ —admitió la chica peliverde—. _Tal vez entonces descargué pura energía nerviosa por la tensión acumulada a lo largo del año y Cleone fue un objetivo fácil. Verla así, tan cerca de él, azotó una fibra muy sensible en mi interior, una que no creí que existiera hasta entonces. Lo que sí puedo decir en mi favor es esto: los lunes, como bien sabes, son exclusivamente nuestros. Es el único día libre de nuestras semanas y es natural que desee pasar tiempo con él. Lo quiero mucho y cuando él se descoloca, yo también._

—Tanto como él a ti, sin dudas —acotó la humana—. Sí, he visto esa sincronía emocional en acción muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Es precisamente esa virtud tuya, mi querida Princesa, lo que me tranquiliza tanto al estar lejos de Hoenn por las ferias del sector u otros eventos de la alta sociedad. Sé que puedes velar por el bienestar de Dominic aún a pesar de tu juventud porque ambos recibieron el mismo fruto del árbol de la madurez y lo dividieron equitativamente —añadió cual poeta de los años cincuenta—. ¿Puedo tirar al ruedo algo más?

—_Claro._

—Esto lo digo sin afán de hacerte enfadar ni nada —carraspeó Nina—. Princesa, si no te conociera mejor, tu reacción de hace instantes me llevaría a una única conclusión: estás enamorada de Dominic hasta la punta de tus delgados pies y tuviste miedo que Cleone Barbera intentara quitártelo con sus malas artes.

—_¡Arceus bendito, mamá…!_ —la Gardevoir no pudo evitar girar la cabeza lejos de ella, deseosa de ocultar otro sonrojo que ahora amenazaba con extenderse al resto de su figura—. _Eso es… ¡eso es incesto! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Eso es antinatural! ¡Yo nunca sería capaz de seducirlo o insinuármele!_

Nuevamente se le subieron las revoluciones y por muy poco no hizo explotar los cristales de la ventana junto al fregadero. Otro abrazo de la humana, sin embargo, la puso en el carril correcto.

—Disculpa, mi amor. Ya dije que no deseaba causarte enojo.

—_Contigo nunca podría enfadarme, madre querida, porque gracias a ti y a Dominic soy lo que soy_ —admitió Princesa—. _Sin embargo, el solo sugerir que yo podría sentir por él algo más que el cariño de una hermana es… es algo que atenta contra todos mis principios y valores. Además, la pokéfilia es un delito muy grave; ya sabes que los humanos sorprendidos en ella pagan con cadena perpetua, donde son tratados peores que los violadores o pedófilos. Por su parte, los pokémon involucrados… son ejecutados mediante una inyección letal en celdas más chicas que una caja de fósforos. Sé que piensas, igual que yo, que se lo merecen por completo._

—Eso es efectivo, queridita —se abrazaron de nuevo—. Simplemente fue una conjetura al aire basada en mis propias observaciones. Jamás permitiría algo así entre ustedes porque significaría mi mayor fracaso como madre y me haría sentirme indigna de vivir. Bastante tengo ya con saber que existen depravados ahí fuera que sexualizan a féminas como yo o pokémon como tú y nos colocan en poses indecibles en este horario —suspiró—. Por ningún motivo me considero moralista como los acólitos de Celebi o Mew, pero si hay algo que erradicaría brutalmente es la pornografía —sentenció—. No me importa cuántos _performers_ y estudios alusivos se vayan a la quiebra.

—_A ellos sí que habría que freírles el cerebro, convertirlos en plasticina y usarlos para construir un monumento en homenaje a las víctimas de su perversión_ —rió Princesa, una vez más sacando ese desprecio olímpico por lo más abyecto de la humanidad—. _Lo creas o no, madre, esta pequeña catarsis me hizo bastante bien._

Ambas apagaron las luces y abandonaron la cocina, dirigiéndose por el pasillo a sus respectivos cuartos para buscar sus abrigos y botas en desmedro de las pantuflas actualmente enfundando sus delgados pies. Entraron a la _master bedroom_ y allí siguió su charla.

—Yo también estoy cansada a estas alturas del año, hijita. ¡Qué no daría por poder tomarme unas vacaciones y llevarlos a Batavia o cualquier otro sitio tranquilo con todos los gastos pagados! Lamentablemente el negocio manda porque los regalos de Navidad siempre están en alta demanda —bostezó la humana—. Al menos cada día que pasa es un día menos para enero, para darnos un buen descanso.

—_¿Batavia?_ —el rostro de la chica psíquica se iluminó—. _¿Quieres decir ese hermoso resort con toboganes y jacuzzis y servicio al cuarto y…?_

—El mismo, pero ya llegará la hora de pensar en descansar. Igual estoy considerando, y esto no se lo digas a los gemelos, dejarlos a ellos a cargo durante febrero y estar fuera de Oberhauser durante dos meses completos —Nina le guiñó el ojo—. Pero si no podemos salir de Lilycove, bien me gustaría ir a ver a Dominic jugar en Ettington. Hace tanto que no piso un gimnasio…

—_Ya habrá oportunidades para todo, mamá. Solo hemos de tener fe e ir sacando los días del calendario uno por uno. Y hablando de partidos, ¿crees que es por eso que Dominic se fue más temprano al estadio?_

—Si no es por Cleone Barbera, algo que dudo gracias a mi instinto de madre, seguramente mi hijo desea ensayar algunas jugadas por sí mismo para este domingo. He estado leyendo la sección de deportes durante las últimas semanas y mucho se habla del "volleyball preciosista" practicado por Verdanturf, equipo que casualmente abre la fecha hoy jueves pero no recuerdo contra quién. Sorprende que estén tan bien encaminados en la tabla siendo el equipo más bajo de la liga.

—_¿Qué estatura promedio tienen?_ —inquirió Princesa.

—190 centímetros —dijo Nina—. Ninguno de sus jugadores supera los dos metros pero eso no les impide ser efectivos a la vez que rápidos sobre la cancha. También tienen un jugador de gran nivel, no una superestrella, pero que da bastantes problemas. Juega en el mismo puesto que Dominic y lo supera en altura por 10 u 11 centímetros.

—_¿Roy Stiegmann?_

—El mismo.

—_Creo ver por dónde va tu razonamiento_ —Princesa frunció levemente el ceño y se acomodó la chasquilla para pensar mejor—. _Los Sentinels tienen una altura promedio harto mayor y no son tan ágiles. Ellos basan su juego en la contundencia, en desarmar metódicamente a los rivales para anotar puntos a placer y luego bloquear cualquier asomo de remontada. Se parece bastante a lo que hacía Sokol cuando mi hermano jugaba allí_ —recordó con no poco orgullo.

—Lo que tenemos, hija mía, es un choque de estilos, una dualidad que será interesantísima de seguir. Ojalá pudiéramos estar allí en persona… Ver los encuentros en la televisión no es lo mismo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera las imágenes en 8K superan la adrenalina de estar donde las papas queman.

—_¿Y qué hay de la radio? Al menos sus relatos son mejores. Basta poner la televisión en_ mute _porque a los relatores de Hoenn TV no los aguanto. Son peores que Gabby y Ty con sus entrevistas a entrenadores, coordinadores u otros pinturitas varios_ —declaró la Gardevoir.

—Se vea como se vea, corazoncito, seguimos estando más lejos de mi hijo de lo deseable. Hasta ahora no sé por qué no me he animado a comprar un par de entradas en la Pokénet e ir a sentarnos justo al medio, tomar fotos, animar y todo lo que hacen los hinchas de verdad —en la voz de Nina había una evidente cuota de deuda.

—_Todo tiene remedio menos la muerte y los impuestos_ —la animó Princesa—. _¿Qué tal si resolvemos eso a la hora de almuerzo, mientras los gemelos están fuera? Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de conseguir buenas localidades, incluso si se alejan un pelito de la línea media. La idea es tener a disposición un buen plano de la cancha y en nuestro caso el dinero no es ningún problema._

—Trato hecho —la humana estrechó la mano de la pokémon—. Dominic no debe enterarse de esto por nada, ¿vale? La idea es que le demos una linda sorpresa.

—_Y eso que tú estás de cumpleaños ese día._

—Ver a mi hijo hacer lo que ama en vivo y en directo, Princesa, sigue siendo el mejor regalo para una madre como yo.

Con ese asunto decidido se terminaron de preparar, lavaron sus dientes, se aplicaron algo de perfume discreto y bajaron al estacionamiento una vez comprobaron que todo estuviese debidamente desconectado. Mientras la caja metálica iba directo al subterráneo donde estaba aparcado el estiloso convertible de la familia, Princesa aprovechó de preguntarle a Nina si se aventuraba a dar algún resultado para el partido entre los Sentinels y Verdanturf.

—Creo que ganaremos una vez más —respondió la aludida—. Sé que mi hijo, Shoemaker y Kovacevic no pasarán grandes zozobras ante la agilidad de los verdes y podrán ir contra ellos de igual a igual. Quienes realmente tendrán que aplicarse a fondo, por muy titulares que sean, son Winslow, Kuschenek y el capitán Mercier. A este último lo he notado algo distraído en el campo en los últimos duelos, si bien su rendimiento continúa a un nivel sobresaliente y es el segundo mayor anotador del club tras Dominic. En cuanto a Burlison, el líbero, creo que calza bien dentro del primer grupo, pero como juegue Gibson la cosa cambiará bastante.

No pudo evitar sonreír la peliverde ante el agudo análisis de su madre, prueba fehaciente de que realmente estaba enterada de todo lo relativo a la carrera de su hijo aún con las tremendas exigencias de Oberhauser sobre sus hombros. ¡Si hasta estaba para ofrecer un _pitch_ al diario local sobre una columna…! Y si a eso se sumaba que los Sentinels marchaban invictos hasta entonces, con apenas cinco sets perdidos en toda la temporada y sin haber sido llevados a la quinta manga por ningún adversario, la cosa pintaba para otra paliza sobre la sagrada carpeta de Ettington.

"_Sé que es extraño que la fecha parta el jueves y no el miércoles, pero ojalá quien sea que juegue hoy con Verdanturf los deje agotados para que lleguen medio muertos al domingo"_, deseó la fémina en silencio. _"Así los Sentinels seguirán tranquilos su camino al hexacampeonato regional."_

* * *

Tan pronto Dominic salió de la estación, buscó el primer letrero de calle para asegurarse que había descendido del tren en el lugar correcto. Unos veinte pasos hacia el norte lo encontró, destacado en pulcro blanco sobre una pared de roca rugosa al otro lado de la avenida bordeando el canal.

← 4 — Calle Santangelo — 16 →

—Bien —habló en voz baja a nadie en particular—. Si mal no recuerdo, la casa de Charmian debe estar en esta misma cuadra o como mucho en la siguiente.

La calle Santangelo, que iba en subida hacia la parte más elevada de Lilycove, representaba la columna vertebral del distrito de Treodan, posiblemente el único que rivalizara con Karso en pulcritud y lujos. Sus calles estaban tan limpias que llegaban a doler los ojos de verlas. Ni una sola pintada manchaba sus muros o esculturas. Ni un envoltorio de dulce perdido ensuciaba sus veredas. Aquí, en lugar de hermosos edificios de departamentos, lo que abundaba eran las mansiones y villas con jardines igualmente hermosos a los de su contraparte. El tren urbano llegaba a la misma base de la colina pero de ahí no pasaba, como si quisiera respetar la exclusividad de tan elítico barrio. Aquí vivía buena parte del _jet-set_ local: banqueros y empresarios; actrices y socialités; filántropos y reclusos; nuevos y viejos ricos. No pocas veces el municipio quiso expandir las líneas férreas y de autobuses hasta el Mirador de Tiberoa, pero el sector entero se opuso rotundamente y a los vecinos les dieron lo mismo las amenazas de multas o postergación de proyectos urbanos. Total, un rincón como Treodan se cuidaba prácticamente solo.

Siendo bastante temprano (las siete y media de la mañana), casi nadie andaba circulando por las calles del distrito. Bien se sabía que no pocos acomodados, al vivir de sus rentas o tener sus reuniones de directorio bastante más cerca del almuerzo, no tenían para qué levantarse temprano. Los niños de allí que no eran entrenadores o coordinadores usualmente se alojaban en academias especiales en otros puntos de Hoenn, como Fallarbor, o del planeta; pensemos en el Tecnológico de Kanto o el mismo Politécnico de Blackthorn, donde estudiara Cleone Barbera su último año de preparatoria.

Precisamente el espectro de la rubia era el que había traído al voleibolista a este rincón de Lilycove. Volvieron a su mente las preguntas de la tarde anterior pero las respuestas, si las había, se le escurrían como agua entre los dedos. Ni siquiera teniendo de su lado los poderes psíquicos de Princesa habría sido capaz de reunir las gotas y agruparlas en una forma tangible. Ergo, su único curso de acción era contar con una segunda opinión al respecto. Cabía la chance de que Charmian, la jugadora de billar y gran amiga suya, hubiese visto también a Cleone y se extrañara de su presencia. La fémina mayor era muy analítica y observadora, como lo requería su carrera deportiva, y sus juicios tenían mucho de correctos.

—Creo que aquí es o de lo contrario puede tragarme la tierra —dijo el muchacho al detenerse en el número 12—. Solo espero que esté despierta.

Tocó el timbre con sumo cuidado y se apoyó contra el pilar para esperar la respuesta que llegaría a través del telefonillo. Inhaló algo del exquisito aire de Treodan, más teñido de los pinos montañeses que del mismo mar bañando las costas de la ciudad. En su interior sintió algo de tristeza y remordimiento por salir tan intempestivamente de casa aquella mañana; odiaba preocupar así a su madre y hermana. Sin embargo, este asunto debía resolverlo por sí mismo para poder estar tranquilo, para pensar exclusivamente en el duelo contra Verdanturf que estaba apenas a tres días de distancia.

—¿Diga? —sonó una voz femenina y madura por el parlante—. Espero que tenga una buena excusa para sacarme de la cama tan temprano.

—¿Charmian? —habló él, sus dudas ligeramente más altas—. ¿Es esta la residencia de Charmian Randell? Perdón por venir a estas horas. Soy Dominic Weir.

—Si realmente eres quien dices ser, chiquillo, contestarás correctamente a la pregunta que te haré. ¿Qué es Lilycove para mí?

Sonrió el joven porque tenía la respuesta lista en su funda; bastaba agregarle algo de agua como en las caricaturas de su infancia.

—Un oasis de tranquilidad en un mundo que se está yendo al carajo —retrucó—. Esa es la frase que usaste cuando nos conocimos hará poco más de un año y fuimos a tomarnos un café frente al centro comercial.

—¿Qué pedí entonces?

—Un cortado grande, un pastel de limón y un quequito de plátano y chocolate.

—¡Pasa, querido! —Charmian le abrió la puerta automática—. ¡Déjame ponerme algo encima y te recibo!

Dominic tomó de inmediato el senderillo y miró hacia atrás cuando la puerta hizo un eco sordo al cerrarse. La casa era exactamente tal como la recordaba: pequeña para los estándares del barrio pero sumamente amplia y acogedora por dentro. Su césped recién cortado contaba con hermosos grupos de rosas y peonías en arbustos, una fuente de mármol junto a una zona para barbacoas e incluso un grupo de cuatro zanjas forradas en cemento para regar todo el jardín. La construcción en sí era de estilo moderno, casi minimalista y excesivamente cuadrado, pintada de blanco con ciertos retoques en gris oscuro. Tenía una gran batería de paneles solares en el techo que Charmian usaba para ahorrarse una pequeña fortuna al año en electricidad. Mirando un poco más allá notó dos tanques donde se guardaban aguas recicladas para plantas, árboles y la misma vereda que a veces quedaba cubierta de polvo en los meses más cálidos del verano. Raya para la suma, la residencia Randell era el sueño húmedo de cualquier ecologista.

Apenas el muchacho puso un pie en el felpudo de bienvenida se abrió la puerta y apareció ella, tan hermosa y maternal como siempre. Venía con una bata gruesa encima color cereza sobre un pijama de franela verde oscuro. Se la podría haber confundido con un adorno de navidad si no hubiera llevado su cabello perfectamente peinado. Nada más tenerlo al alcance de sus brazos le dio un tremendo apretón, digno de un Ursaring.

—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! —dijo ella alegre—. ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras a verme, corazón! ¿Cómo has estado, chiquillo de mis entretelas?

—Muy bien, gracias —él le sonrió; no pudo evitarlo—. Estás realmente radiante, Charmian, como siempre.

—Una hace lo que puede. Soy una figura pública, tal como tú, y debo cuidarme en todo sentido. Pasa, por favor, y cuéntame qué te ha traído por mis dominios.

La maestra del billar lo llevó hasta la sala de estar, lo dejó sentado y no se demoró ni un minuto en traer desde su cocina una bandeja repleta de pastelitos de miel más la consabida tetera con sus dos tazas.

—Sírvete lo que desees, Dominic —Charmian derrochaba amor por él como si fuera su propio hijo—. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Han pasado algunos meses desde que nos viéramos por última vez, aunque lo sentí como una auténtica eternidad.

—He estado muy ocupado con el volleyball, amiga querida, pero ni el cansancio es una excusa para opacar la felicidad de poder vivir ese gran sueño del que te hablé y gracias al que nos conociéramos el año pasado —dijo Dominic, saboreando un pastelillo recién horneado —. Apenas supe que estabas de vuelta en Lilycove sabía que debía venir a verte, aunque no sabía si estabas quedándote aquí o en otra parte. Creo que acerté de pura suerte.

—¿Pensabas que estaba con los Stroud? —lanzó ella luego de tomar un poco de té—. Sí, hace bastante sentido y muestra también tu atención al detalle. Sigues siendo el mismo niño lindo del que me encariñé tanto entonces.

—Pero no tanto como con Kath, ¿eh?

—No —sonrió ella mientras agitaba su cabellera castaño rojizo—. El amor que siento por Kath, quemante como la fuerza del sol y férreo como el hielo que nos azota cada invierno, es muy distinto del que me une a ti, querido Dominic. Aunque tengas treinta y cinco años y yo cincuenta, aunque estés casado y con familia, siempre serás mi niño grande y espero que me sigas viendo como esa pariente chocha que te cubre de dones. Así de hondo calaste en mi psiquis luego de aquel partido en que te robaste todas las miradas y guiaste a Sokol a la victoria.

—¿Todavía sigues con esa idea de adoptarme? —preguntó él medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Si algo llegara a pasarle a tu señora madre, pequeño mío, estaría encantada de hacerme cargo de ti —sonrió Charmian, soplando su taza—. Serías un magnífico hermano mayor y un ejemplo para los muchachos. Lo primero, por cierto, es volver a poner en orden mis asuntos acá en Hoenn.

—¿Qué se sintió vivir varios meses fuera? ¿Se parece mucho Unova a lo nuestro? —preguntó el voleibolista.

—¡Es un caos absoluto! —la señora Randell se exasperó un pelito—. ¡Todo pero todo es presa de la desorganización y la improvisación! Entiendo que darle el bajo definitivo al Equipo Plasma, incluyendo ejecutar a todos sus cabecillas y dejar al resto con aislamiento perpetuo en cárceles de máxima seguridad, fue una tarea enorme para las autoridades de Unova. De ahí a ser tan negligentes con la normalización de las cosas hay una tremenda diferencia, Dominic. Hubo no pocas ocasiones en Mistralton que se iba la luz o el agua o no teníamos gas porque algunos miembros escapados saboteaban las líneas y creaban caos. Al menos los capturaban rápido para alivio de los ciudadanos de bien. En ciertas zonas de la región las rutas eran tan inseguras que viajar por auto se volvía una odisea —pausó para recobrar el aliento—. Ah, y eso no es todo: en ocasiones los torneos locales de billar partían un día antes, un día después o simplemente los cancelaban sin previo aviso. Un par de veces me enteré nada más llegar a la sede; sobra decir que me hirvió la sangre y Kath tuvo que contenerme porque de lo contrario los molía a todos a palos. Cuando debíamos viajar por competencias a zonas más estables, como Sinnoh o Johto, la diferencia era la misma que entre la civilización y las más absoluta barbarie. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de dinero que gastamos en boletos de avión, por no mencionar lo que nos costaba cuidar a nuestros niños…

—¿No había escuelas que recibieran a tus hijos?

—Las que funcionaban en Mistralton y otras ciudades grandes estaban a media capacidad, con pocos maestros y aún menos alumnos. Montones de familias fueron desplazadas por el conflicto a otras zonas del mundo y las que no… quedaron con boletos preferentes al otro patio. Al final nos fue más práctico volvernos maestras de ocasión cuando el trabajo nos dejaba tiempo. Nunca me vi en la perspectiva de ser una _homeschooler_, pero lo importante era que ellos no se atrasaran en sus estudios y sacaran buenas notas en sus exámenes, los que rindieron de forma libre al final del último semestre. Queremos que sean gente provechosa de grandes y por ningún motivo les permitiré lanzarse a la aventura como entrenadores cuando cumplan diez años —sentenció Charmian, compartiendo el desprecio que sentía Princesa por esa ralea.

—Bien me parece —asintió el chico—. Hay formas muy dignas de ganarse la vida fuera de los circuitos de peleas y concursos, como siempre digo. Basta verte a ti, amiga, o a tu propia esposa, quien es una diseñadora gráfica de renombre aún con el embarazo a cuestas. A todo esto, ¿cuándo nacerá el nuevo hermanito?

—Kath está con 32 semanas de embarazo y como no puede ir a la oficina de la agencia que la emplea porque está ubicada en Ciudad Azafrán, se dedica a realizar sus encargos desde casa y mandarlos de forma segura por un nodo encriptado de la Pokénet. Como verás, ni siquiera el prenatal es una razón potente para disuadirla de hacer sus deberes, de dedicarse más a sí misma, a ambas. Ahora mismo está durmiendo porque ayer se quedó hasta las dos y media de la mañana trabajando en unos logos de aniversario pedidos por Markley Seguros Generales —explicó—. Créeme que debí besarla unas veinte veces en el cuello y masajearle los hombros para convencerla de irse la cama conmigo. En aras de la sinceridad, mi niño, siento que hemos recorrido un larguísimo camino desde que la fertilizaran _in vitro_.

—¿Y les costó mucho hallar un donante de semen compatible?

—Ni tanto. Muchos hombres necesitados ceden esperma a cambio de buenas sumas de dinero, pero de ahí a que conozcan a sus retoños una vez nacen hay un paso bien grande. Gracias a ellos es que muchas mujeres pueden abrazar el sueño de la maternidad, sea cual sea la naturaleza de su matrimonio —suspiró la fémina—. Adoptar a Ethan y Miles hace seis años llenó nuestras vidas de luz, pero la llegada de Scott será nuestra mayor realización como pareja. ¡Incluso le tenemos todo listo en su cuarto!

—Permíteme felicitarlas a ambas por su tremendo logro y también por llevar una excelente familia a pesar de todos los prejuicios de una parte no despreciable de nuestra sociedad —Dominic se puso de pie, se acercó a Charmian y la besó en la frente con mucho cariño—. Lo creas o no, amiga, me da un gusto enorme saber que has vuelto a estar cerca de mí.

—El hogar siempre llama, Dominic, y si bien mi carrera me ha llevado a sitios tan lejanos como Galar o Alola, nunca olvidaré que vengo de Hoenn, de sus tradiciones y de la gente digna que aquí reside —declaró poéticamente la chica—. El resto del mundo podría irse al carajo por una pandemia o una serie de atentados terroristas y me daría exactamente lo mismo mientras no toquen a mi tierra. Pero si se llegan a meter con ella, soy capaz de meterles el taco y las bolas de billar por el culo.

Hizo semejante gesto con una pieza imaginaria de forma tan convincente que Dominic no pudo evitar reír. A fin de calmarse devoró otro bocadillo, clara señal de lo frugal del desayuno consumido en su propia residencia.

—Yo haría lo mismo pero les remacharía pelotas en todo lo que se llama cara —declaró él—. O mejor, usaría sus cabezas como balones, aunque para eso tendría que cortarlas.

—Para eso están las motosierras, niño de mi corazón.

—O las alabardas. O cualquier hoja medianamente grande tipo machete.

—Me siento como si volviéramos a la época de Varano, cuando él y sus cohortes enjuiciaron a los colaboracionistas que quisieron torpedear la causa independentista —Charmian acabó su té—. Eran buenos tiempos esos, sí señor. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de mi regreso? Traté de evitar a la prensa tonta todo lo posible porque siempre hace preguntas desagradables.

—Un par de compañeros del club me pusieron al corriente ayer durante la hora de almuerzo —dijo Dominic con sinceridad—. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? ¿Uno alto y con barba, el otro un poco más bajito que yo y de semblante serio?

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó la señora Randell con un aplauso—. Muy dijes ambos. Quedé sumamente sorprendida al saber que jugaban contigo en los Sentinels. Lo que me impresionó aún más fue que al gigantón le gustara la ópera; no es la clase de individuo que a primera vista tendría un palco reservado en el Teatro Municipal.

—Tony siempre ha sido muy llevado a sus ideas —el joven recordó con agrado a su alto compañero de equipo—. Parece intimidante a primera vista, pero una vez que aprendes a conocerlo es un pan de Arceus. En cuanto a Mark, su vida ha estado marcada por un matrimonio con una mujer algo mayor pero que lo ama con locura. Exceptuando a Katherine y tú, no he visto en mi vida pareja más férrea que la formada por ambos.

—Da gusto saber que estoy en un club tan exclusivo, entonces —sonrió Charmian—. Sin embargo, y aunque aprecio sobremanera que te hayas desviado de tu ruta a Ettington para pasar a verme, percibo en tu aura algo extraño, niño lindo.

La fémina se cambió de asiento para ubicarse al lado del chico, como si quisiera darle ánimo y ayudarlo a soltarse. Notó de entrada que el tema iba a ser bastante espinoso porque sabía que Dominic Weir, si bien tenía un temperamento extrovertido e irreverente (casi irrespetuoso de acuerdo a los envidiosos) en la cancha de volleyball, era notoriamente reservado fuera de ella. Por eso nunca firmaba autógrafos y en contadas ocasiones se fotografiaba con los fanáticos, encontrando óptimo refugio en las seguras paredes de su departamento en Karso.

—Dime qué te aproblema —la dueña de casa se pegó a él—. Cuéntale a mamá Charmian ese asunto sórdido que retuerce tu corazón y mente.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que caíste presa de un engaño, amiga querida? —inició él tras un largo suspiro—. Pues eso fue lo que me pasó hará tres días.

Procedió a contarle todo el encuentro con Cleone Barbera, desde las razones por las que volviera a Lilycove tras acabar sus estudios hasta su apariencia física y temperamento. Omitió, eso sí, cualquier mención a Princesa o su madre, quien oficialmente estaba en la oscuridad respecto a todo este asunto. Conforme agarraba los datos lanzados por Dominic para procesarlos en su ágil cerebro acostumbrado al sistema de diamantes, la jugadora de billar confirmó la presencia de la joven rubia en el recinto y también señaló rápidamente varias cosas que no parecían encajar del todo. Ambos coincidieron en lo extraño de que estuviese precisamente allí, en un sitio tan apartado del Hotel Laverne, justo a la hora que Saúl atendía personalmente a los clientes más selectos en la barra. Otro dato aportado por Charmian arrojó algo más de luz en ese brumoso cuadro: pidió dos tragos extra luego del primero pero no acabó ninguno de ellos, su vista siempre fija en el mandamás del _Tercer Tiempo_. La señora Randell observó a la otra chica desde un rincón reservado durante ocho a nueve minutos tras salir del baño y después regresó a la mesa que compartía con Tony y Mark. Allí pasó algo más de cuarenta minutos conversando con ambos antes de salir del local y tomar el tren hasta la estación de la calle Santangelo.

—Has sido de una increíble ayuda, Charmian, y estoy en deuda contigo —dijo Dominic una vez ambos terminaron su lluvia de ideas—. Claramente hay un vínculo entre Cleone y Saúl, pero hasta que no sepa su verdadera naturaleza todo lo que sugiera es pura especulación. ¿De casualidad viste cómo pagó su consumo?

—No, mi amor —ella se encogió de hombros—. Para cuando cancelé mi parte de la cuenta y me despedí de tus compañeros de equipo, ella se había marchado a quién sabe qué sitio. Lilycove es grande y compleja, después de todo, así que pillar a esta compañerita tuya no será nada fácil.

—Tal como buscar una aguja en un pajar o en medio del océano.

—Así es. Considera además que la carta del bar está orientada a un público con alto poder adquisitivo, por lo que sus tragos y bocadillos no son nada baratos. Una cerveza artesanal de medio litro, por ejemplo, te sale 14 dólares, mientras una tabla de quesos y galletas cuesta 28. Ah, y todas las boletas incluyen un 10% obligatorio de propina para los meseros.

—Cleone mencionó que tenía un viático de la organización, así que seguramente canceló todo con una tarjeta propiedad del mismo Comité de Concursos Pokémon. La otra opción es que trajera sus propios plásticos hasta Hoenn; recordemos que los Barbera son millonarios gracias a las bicicletas —Dominic frunció el ceño—. Contactar al banco podría ser una buena opción… si supiera qué puerta tocar.

—¿Y qué hay de los registros del Comité? Creo que son públicos, así que unos minutos en la Pokénet bien podrían sacarte de dudas.

—No se me había ocurrido, a decir verdad —admitió el muchacho—. Por lo general suelo hacer esta clase de trámites en persona, pero digamos que los poderes fácticos y yo no nos llevamos nada de bien desde aquel clasificatorio para el Mundial Sub–17. ¿Recuerdas que yo salí _on the record_ diciendo que teníamos tanto derecho a jugar en Ever Grande como ellos a hacer sus campeonatos anuales con parafernalia y fuegos artificiales? —se exasperó un poquito—. Al final nos corrieron a Mossdeep a última hora y pasé desde entonces a ser _persona non grata_ en los altos círculos de la Liga. Igual me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen esos arrogantes emperifollados —añadió con leve arrogancia—. Yo estoy en un nivel que ellos jamás podrán alcanzar.

—Muy bien dicho, mi niño. Cómo olvidar aquel incidente… Fue la comidilla de la región durante casi dos semanas —rió Charmian—. Fuiste muy valiente entonces, corazón, y apostaría mis habilidades a que lo sigues siendo. Nada te impide ir directamente a la organización de esta conferencia y preguntar por Cleone. Si ella no está registrada allí, se le caerá la charada en cinco segundos.

—Creo que esto requerirá algo más de tacto, amiga. No quiero que ella sospeche que yo sospecho —Dominic apeló a la redundancia con buena razón— de sus verdaderas razones para estar en Lilycove a estas alturas del año. De buena gana interrogaría a Saúl, pero jamás he ido al _Tercer Tiempo_ y como esté de malas me expulsa de allí para no dejarme entrar más. Y allí es precisamente donde puedes echarme una mano.

—Simplemente dime qué deseas, queridito, y lo tendrás a tus pies con lacitos y todo —la dueña de casa se entusiasmó ante el prospecto de una aventura.

—Es probable que mi antigua compañera de Sokol vuelva a los dominios de Saúl para vigilarlo, porque eso es precisamente lo que tu relato y el de los muchachos tienen en común —explicó él su razonamiento—. Trata de ubicarte en ese mismo rincón reservado o cualquier otro desde donde Cleone no note tu presencia. Apenas veas que uno de ellos (o ambos) ejecute alguna palabra o gesto extraños, sígueles la pista como si fueras un Growlithe. Asegúrate de que no te detecten por ningún motivo. Mientras obtengas evidencia tangible, como una foto o una grabación, esto valdrá la pena.

—Considéralo hecho, Dominic —Charmian estaba pletórica—. ¡Cómo me voy a divertir, madre mía! ¡Esto es igual a esas series que pasan en el trasnoche de la señal internacional!

—¿Las ves?

—A veces me desvelo esperando que Kath termine de trabajar en sus muchos encargos y paso el rato con ellas. Una muy buena que vi cuando no se cortaba la luz en Mistralton, por cierto, era _El Escuadrón Squirtle: Basada en Hechos Reales_. Muy bien dirigida y actuada, si me permites decirlo, por no mencionar los chorros de agua volando para todos lados. ¿Sabías que tiene casi veinte años?

—Pues ha envejecido mejor que el 90% de la parrilla programática del planeta —apuntó Dominic.

—Vale, una vez que tenga estas evidencias, ¿cómo hago para que las recibas? —inquirió Charmian—. Podría prestarte uno de mis teléfonos móviles; así estaríamos en contacto permanente.

—Mejor no. Este asunto hay que llevarlo con extrema discreción. Puedes llamar a la centralita del club y preguntar por mí o dejarme un mensaje en clave. Simplemente di lo que se te ocurra; sabré que eres tú y que debo venir a buscar lo que tengas a tu casa. En caso contrario, puedes mandarme lo que tengas en una unidad USB al apartado postal del equipo, donde recibo toda mi correspondencia. También es una buena opción juntarnos en ese pequeño café junto a la Estación Victoria, frente al centro comercial, a fin de intercambiar lo que tengamos.

—Creo que sé exactamente a qué sitio te refieres —asintió ella—. Todas las soluciones por ti nombradas son factibles. Además, como debo salir a hacer varios trámites dado que Kath no puede, tengo la excusa perfecta para pasarme por el _Tercer Tiempo_ y tantear el terreno. Al menos ya tengo definido el colegio donde matricularé a los niños para mediados de mes.

—¿Los van a dejar entrar tan tarde? —deslizó él—. El primer semestre del actual año escolar partió en septiembre.

—Por calificaciones no los pueden rechazar. Además tienen todo convalidado con las autoridades educativas de Hoenn. Esa es la mejor señal de que Kath y yo hicimos un gran trabajo durante esos largos y duros meses en Unova —ella se puso de pie—. No volvería allí ni aunque me ofrecieran la mitad de las reservas de oro de sus bancos.

—¿Ni siquiera para un campeonato de billar?

—Con el desastre que hay allende los mares, ni Unova ni Kalos serán sedes de ningún evento deportivo por largo tiempo —declaró la dueña de casa—. Les doy diez años de moratoria como mínimo… o que yo ejecute 250 carambolas consecutivas en un _match_ oficial.

—¿Cuál es tu récord?

—Unas 154 de nada —retrucó Charmian con toda modestia—. Ningún otro jugador profesional nacido en Hoenn siquiera se ha acercado a tales alturas.

—Entonces los señoritos del norte pueden esperar sentados —el muchacho lanzó una carcajada cristalina—. Mil gracias por todo, amiga querida, pero ahora debo irme a entrenar. Es un hecho que voy a llegar tarde y el entrenador se ensañará conmigo, pero valió la pena volverte a ver.

—Lo mismo digo, chiquillo de mis entretelas —la fémina lo abrazó como si realmente fuese su madre—. Pásate por aquí cuando quieras porque siempre, siempre serás bienvenido. Esta también es tu casa, Dominic. Nunca lo olvides.

—Dale un gran abrazo de mi parte a Kath y tus hijos, ¿vale?

—Así lo haré. Permíteme acompañarte a la puerta.

Luego de finiquitar lo que quedaba del té y los pastelillos de miel, Dominic y Charmian se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y sendos besos en las mejillas, prometiendo que volverían a verse lo antes posible. El voleibolista salió al frío otoñal y bajó a toda prisa por la calle Santangelo hasta la estación, donde esperaba poder comprar un boleto hasta Ettington y que el tren llegara rápido al andén, aunque tuviera que irse de pie y arriesgara ser reconocido por los _commuters_ de la hora punta. Al menos estaba satisfecho tras hacer avances significativos respecto a Cleone y podía aspirar a algo más: ponerlos en conocimiento de Princesa cuando se reencontraran en casa al caer la tarde… o la noche. Todo dependía de la hora en que Vitello decidiera sacarlo de la perrera. Total, era un hecho que para el tiránico _coach_ cualquier excusa era buena a la hora de regañarlo, incluso respirar fuera de tiempo.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ ¡Hola, gente! Aquí está el quinto capítulo de_ Remaches, _casi tan largo como el previo y disputado a dos bandas, como los buenos partidos de volleyball. Comenzamos con una Princesa que pareciera desequilibrarse peligrosamente debido al asunto de Cleone, pero gracias a Nina es capaz de destilar esa furia en algo más productivo — la tranquilidad. Asoma en este arrebato de sinceridad el lado más instintivo y sobreprotector de la peliverde, ese que caracteriza la personalidad de todas las Gardevoir dignas del nombre. No por nada ellas son capaces de arriesgar la vida para proteger a ese ser que las llena de sentido, de felicidad, de pertenencia a algo que vale cada gota de sudor derramado._

_La segunda parte se centra en un Dominic que rompe su propia rutina con tal de parchar los agujeros que tiene en el puzzle. Sabe que le llegará una reprimenda posterior pero intentar despejar la niebla de guerra cubriendo la historia de Cleone es una causa noble. Así entra en juego desde la baraja del pasado Charmian Randell, un personaje que me agradó mucho desarrollar y, al igual que Nina, complementa la aparente impetuosidad del chico con su propia dosis de experiencia femenina. Preferí darle más protagonismo a ella que al resto de su familia porque estas conversaciones claves siempre son mejor de a dos. Será interesante ver, ya sea en pantalla o fuera de ella, si la maestra del billar consigue hacer uno de sus espectaculares golpes para encontrar las piezas faltantes._

_Nada más por hoy, queridos lectores. Vayan mis sentidas gracias a ustedes por su tiempo y paciencia con esta historia. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos en un par de semanas con el sexto episodio. ¡Chaíto y que lo pasen muy bien!_


	6. Una Ruptura Notable

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una Ruptura Notable**

Apenas Dominic emergió del túnel hacia la cancha ya ocupada por el resto del equipo, no pudo evitar sentirse como un condenado a muerte caminando hacia la silla eléctrica. Automáticamente se posaron en él todas las miradas, partiendo por el desconcierto de sus compañeros (excepto Seán, cuya incapacidad de expresar emociones ya era algo crónico) y la furia absoluta de un Vitello al que casi se le reventaban simultáneamente todas las venas de la frente. Parecía que incluso su canoso cabello se pondría de un carmesí exultante.

—Buenos días —dijo el muchacho en voz baja, reverencia incluida—. Perdón a todos por llegar atrasado.

—¡¿Dónde andabas metido, mocoso del quince?! —rugió el entrenador—. ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡El entrenamiento partió hace una hora y tú llegando tan campante!

—Lo sé, señor, y lo siento. Si me atrasé fue porque tuve que…

—¡Métete las excusas donde no brilla el sol, Weir! —Vitello parecía querer despedazarlo sin anestesia—. ¡Vete al rincón a hacer dos mil tiburones inmediatamente, y cuando termines subirás y bajarás las escaleras de las graderías hasta que te diga que pares!

—Vale —devolvió Dominic, no muy animado pero sin un lugar donde esconderse de semejante diatriba—. Ya me aboco a ello.

—¡Silencio! ¡No quiero escucharte hablar y mucho menos respirar! ¡Y olvídate de la hora del almuerzo!

Sin más deseos de alargar este lamentable espectáculo, el joven partió al rincón más alejado del escenario, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hacer sus flexiones. Estiraba las piernas todo lo que podía mientras su torso y brazos, cual gigantesco motor, alimentaban el movimiento yendo desde arriba hacia abajo en un ciclo que parecía no terminar nunca. Mentalmente las contaba, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para que el _coach_ no tuviese que lanzarle otra letanía de retos.

"Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro…", se decía en el más absoluto silencio conforme pasaban los minutos. "Cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis… Setenta, setenta y uno, setenta y dos…"

Ni siquiera la llamada de atención del entrenador al resto de los jugadores, que lo miraban como si fuese un fenómeno circense, lo distrajo de continuar pagando su sentencia.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué tanto lo miran, montón de inútiles?! ¡Cada vez queda menos para el partido con Verdanturf y no quiero fallos! ¡Vuelvan a entrenar!

Así se dedicó el resto del equipo a realizar ejercicios de movimiento lateral y ataque frontal a velocidades cada vez más rápidas, todo con tal de contrarrestar el juego ágil e impredecible del que el rival hacía gala y que lo llevara a tener la segunda mejor racha de la liga tras los Sentinels: cinco victorias consecutivas. Verdanturf marchaba quinto en la tabla general, a apenas dos puntos de los puestos directos de postemporada, y si bien quedaba aún mucho paño para cortar, al equipo de esa pequeña ciudad del oeste de Hoenn le vendría como anillo al dedo meterse en el grupo de avanzada. Jamás habían logrado un cupo a _playoffs_ en su historia y, desde su fundación hace apenas un par de décadas, siempre se ubicaron de mitad de tabla para abajo, aunque hasta entonces consiguieron evitar al temido Shuppet del Descenso. Otros clubes más clásicos, como Fortree o Purika, no tuvieron tanta suerte e incluso desaparecieron tras varias temporadas en la Serie B.

Mientras colocaban el balón, corrían por él y saltaban para preparar sus _spikes_ de rutina, un trío particular de jugadores se preguntaba qué narices podría haberle pasado a Dominic para llegar una hora tarde. Esa actitud no era nada común en él porque, digamos, siempre era el primero en estar practicando sus servicios cuando el reloj del gimnasio daba las 8 AM. Se le veía tan apagado en comparación a la furia de Vitello que Tony, en su calidad del más empático, no pudo evitar pensar que recibió una noticia terrible aquella mañana y estaba lidiando con los efectos secundarios.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo a su madre?", se preguntó el gigantón tras bloquear una pelota fuerte. "Hasta donde sé, el chico no tiene más familia que ella. Si tuviera que quedarse solo… Simplemente pensar en eso hace que se me caiga el ánimo a los pies".

Juró entonces que hablaría con él y le daría un galón de agua o reconstituyente isotónico (lo que encontrara primero) apenas Vitello lo dejara descansar un poco. Winslow, después de todo, fue el primero en darle la bienvenida al club cuando firmó su millonario contrato, le enseñó los códigos del camarín y también lo ayudó a adaptarse al profesionalismo. Sin ir más lejos, compartían habitación en los hoteles donde se hospedaban cuando debían jugar de visita.

Luego de colocar una pelota para que la remachara el calvo Louis Zanetta, Mark se apartó un poco y miró de soslayo al compañero que usualmente trataba de "mocoso", claro que sin resentimiento alguno. El _setter_, siendo el más veterano del equipo, tenía esa habilidad de leer a la gente como pocos y no solo la usaba en la cancha. No gustaba de presumir, pero ni siquiera Seán, el autoproclamado "adivino del volleyball" por su estilo predictivo de juego, se le podía comparar. En buena parte esa virtud la aprendió y ejercitó con Laura, su amada esposa, quien a punta de mucha paciencia y cariño le enseñó a moderar su otrora impulsivo temperamento. "Seguir el balón sin sentido no trae ningún beneficio, mi amor", le dijo ella una vez en una de sus tantas charlas junto al fuego del hogar. "No seré voleibolista como tú, pero la única forma de entender las cosas es sentirlas en lo más profundo del corazón. Cuando sientas la pelota, podrás dirigirla como más se te antoje y jugarás mejor".

Aplicando lo que le enseñara Laura y tomando algunas cuñas de la postura de Dominic, Shoemaker creyó tener una idea parecida a la de Tony: una mala noticia venida de la nada que desestabilizó al chico por completo. "Que haya venido a entrenar en esas condiciones habla muy bien de él, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga", pensó el bajito. "En todo caso, llegar tarde una vez no es un pecado y Vitello, como el idiota que es, ni siquiera se da cuenta del as que tiene en las manos".

Muchas posibilidades se abrían ante su tren de razonamiento cual abanico multicolor: una fortuna inesperada, un desafío de honor, tal vez una pena de amor… o una demanda. Mark conectó algunos puntos y recordó que su compañero de club era _la espina en el zapato _de las autoridades de la Liga Pokémon y el Comité de Concursos por su postura a favor de que los jóvenes buscaran otras cosas a las que dedicar sus vidas. Tal argumento no caía bien en las altas esferas de las batallas con fines de lucro y mucho menos en buena parte del _establishment_ local, que recibía ingentes sumas todos los años gracias al Gran Festival.

Seán Mercier, el lacónico capitán que hablaba en monosílabos, adoptó una postura bastante más neutral hacia su compañero. Admitió de entrada que llegar tarde no era un crimen porque la vida no podía planearse cual agenda de spots publicitarios, pero lo reprendió silenciosamente por asumir sin chistar el castigo impuesto por el entrenador, al que consideraba indigno del cargo y más dado a ser alguacil de uno de esos pueblos perdidos de Orre. Desde que Dominic entró al equipo lo vio como un disruptor, como una chispa de talento nuevo para energizar un plantel cuya base tenía 29 años de edad promedio (es decir, pasado el _peak_ de rendimiento de la mayoría de los deportistas de primer nivel) y jugaba casi de memoria. Si bien la veteranía les daba el desplante y la experiencia necesarios para vencer a rivales de menor nivel y/o peor entrenados sin grandes dificultades, también creaba problemas porque la rapidez física no era la misma de hace cinco temporadas.

Su propio orgullo profesional le nublaba el juicio de cuando en vez; antes que el chiquillo se uniera a los Sentinels nada más terminar la preparatoria, Seán era la figura indiscutida, liderando al equipo en puntos y nominaciones a los principales premios entregados al final de cada campeonato. Al principio fue duro con él, rehusándole los saludos, quitándole chances de anotar puntos en los partidos amistosos e incluso haciéndose el indio cuando le preguntaba cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo. Al iniciar la temporada y verlo anotar 40 positivos en el debut, el capitán tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Dominic no era un invento de la prensa (como tantos otros tipos con quince minutos de fama, fuesen voleibolistas o no) sino un jugador de verdad, uno hecho para las grandes instancias y con innegable talento. Poco a poco dejó de exhibir hostilidad ante él y pasó al laconismo que era su marca registrada. Lo saludaba en las mañanas y se despedía de él en las tardes hasta el día siguiente. Y aunque no compartieran mesas en el comedor, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia donde él estaba, viéndolo conversar animadamente con Mark y Tony sobre la inmortalidad del Krabby u otros tópicos superficiales.

—¡Capitán, cuidado!

La voz de David Millington, quien estaba detrás de él, lo sacó de su trance. Mercier se echó instintivamente hacia atrás y alcanzó a recibir el balón servido por Brian McMillan, aunque cayó de espaldas en la suave carpeta. El _setter_ suplente la mantuvo en juego y se la dejó servida a Wesley Kuschenek, quien lanzó un gran remache pero se fue fuera. Poco faltó para que la pelota botara una de las cámaras 8K instaladas para grabar la práctica.

—¿Está bien, capitán? —Millington le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí, solo fue una pequeña vacilación —retrucó Seán mientras se ponía de pie—. Gracias, David.

Vino otro silbatazo del _coach_, otra reprimenda, otra amenaza de dejarlos sin almorzar. Treinta segundos después entrenaban movimientos en zigzag gracias a dos grupos de conos de tráfico color naranja colocados allí por los asistentes de Vitello. Como si fuesen jugadores de fútbol practicando dribleos, cada miembro de los Sentinels se movía rápidamente entre los conos, haciendo pasos similares a los de una bailarina de ballet. Pasaban hacia adelante y después hacia atrás, teniendo un máximo de treinta segundos para completar el circuito. Después se ponían a la fila y lo volvía a intentar. Nadie decía ni mú.

—¡Si quieren ser parte de este equipo, tienen que estar en una condición física y nivel de juego que me fuerce a darles un puesto! —decía Scott entre silbatazos—. ¡Tienen que sentir las piernas, muchachos, tanto o más que los brazos! —otro pitido, ahora más fuerte—. ¡Sin piernas no hay paraíso ni hay nada!

De nada valía que todos, desde Seán hasta Chris Gibson, el líbero suplente, estuviesen en perfecta forma física. De nada valía que tuviesen suficiente aguante para correr una maratón en tiempos que les permitirían clasificarse a los próximos Juegos Olímpicos. De nada valía que saltaran más alto que un basketbolista, que tuviesen más fuerza en los brazos que un lanzador de béisbol o más potencia en el torso que un discóbolo. De nada valían las nueve victorias consecutivas esta temporada o el pentacampeonato conseguido el año pasado. Para Vitello, quien pensaba en el volleyball las 24 horas del día y terminó separándose de su esposa por ello hace casi quince años, sus jugadores seguirían siendo un montón de flojos sin oficio ni beneficio hasta que internalizaran cada uno de sus métodos. Solo así, según explicara una vez al dueño de la rama de volleyball de los Sentinels, podrían sacarse el estigma de pertenecer a una clase privilegiada.

No bien el último de los jugadores acabó de dar la cuarta vuelta, el _coach_ hizo resonar el silbato más fuerte que nunca, su mirada puesta en un Dominic que no se movía, estando de rodillas y con las palmas apoyadas en el suelo. Jadeaba como si hubiese pasado un año sin beber agua, su rostro empapado de sudor.

—¡Weir! —rugió y casi hizo temblar el recinto entero—. ¡¿Te dije acaso que podías descansar?!

—No, señor… —devolvió el aludido con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba—. El caso es que… estoy en mi límite. Ya no…

Sucedió lo inevitable; la arcada posterior lo hizo vomitar todo lo que comiera aquella mañana, ora en su casa, ora donde Charmian. El entrenador se echó hacia atrás de puro asco y el chico, por su lado, simplemente se recostó sobre la fría carpeta cubriendo el piso. Tenía un reflujo terrible y creía que se iba a desmayar.

—¡Levántate ahora mismo, holgazán! —Scott lo zarandeó—. ¡Limpia esto de inmediato y vuelve a tu castigo!

—No, no puedo…

Dominic detestaba sentirse así de débil, pero la carga adrenalínica del ejercicio más lo que discutiera con la maestra del billar terminó sobrepasándolo de una forma que no dimensionó. Sabía que cometió un error al extralimitarse (en ese momento llevaba casi 500 repeticiones), pero debía mantener las apariencias por su propio bien y el de los demás. Jadeó otras cinco o seis veces antes de incorporarse pesadamente. Tenía los dientes ásperos debido al ácido estomacal y lo único que deseaba era lavarse la boca.

—Limpia esto —demandó Vitello—. Tú lo causaste. Si no lo haces en cinco minutos tendrás que hacer dos mil tiburones más. Ah, y olvídate de jugar este fin de semana.

A duras penas Dominic se movió hacia el túnel donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza. Ese día la gente del aseo no había venido porque le tocaba libre, así que eran los mismos peloteros quienes debían dejar la cancha en perfectas condiciones. De ese modo mantenían los pies en la tierra, según el mandamás, y no se olvidaban de dónde venían ni de su estatus de privilegiados por ganarse la vida jugando un deporte de niños. Cuando intentó abrir el armario alcanzó a agarrar el pomo a medias y de ahí se fue hacia atrás. Solo un esfuerzo titánico le impidió caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Chiquillo! —Anthony rompió el protocolo y fue a ayudarlo; lo mismo hicieron Mark y Seán—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, grandote. Me siento pésimo —retrucó él, su voz un hilillo—. Quiero lavarme la boca y creo que mis piernas se volvieron jalea.

—Más que lavarte la boca necesitas irte a casa ahora mismo —el _setter_ lo llevó a sentarse junto a los asistentes de cámara—. ¿Cómo viniste a entrenar en este estado? ¿Te agarraste alguna enfermedad estacional tipo rotavirus?

—Solo es un asunto personal. No debí traspasarlo a lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace un… un rato.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —Vitello le llamó la atención al trío—. ¡Vuelvan acá ahora mismo! ¡Y tú, Weir, limpia ese vómito de una buena vez!

—El chico no está en condiciones de entrenar y usted lo sabe tan bien como todos los aquí presentes —Mercier se separó y fue a encarar a su superior en una rara muestra de extroversión—. Déjelo en paz por un día porque si insiste en exprimirlo no solo no podrá jugar el domingo sino que podría perderse el resto de la primera rueda… y deberá responder por ello ante el presidente del equipo. No me mire con esa cara; usted mismo le ha vociferado hasta el cansancio que es parte fundamental de nuestro plan de ataque contra Verdanturf.

—Conque ahora me levantas la voz, ¿no? —el _coach_ se enfureció aún más—. Y yo que te creía tan calladito, Seán, tan cómodo en tu papel de estatua de bronce. Si vas a abrir tu estúpida boca, al menos hazlo para defender algo que merezca la pena. Dominic Weir no es más o menos importante para mí que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Ya puedo ver el concepto tan valorizado que tiene de nosotros —el capitán no daba su brazo a torcer, añadiendo algo de ácido sarcasmo a la pila—. ¿Qué se siente ser un resentido social que no puede quitarse sus propias trancas tras haber fracasado como jugador?

Ahí sí que Scott vio todo rojo e intentó arrojarle un puñetazo a su propio subalterno, quien lo esquivó magistralmente mediante un salto hacia atrás. El entrenador se quedó con las ganas de dar otro porque otros tres jugadores lo sujetaron como si se tratara de un lunático rumbo al asilo. El resto fue a rodear a Dominic, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados en su butaca de la primera fila.

—El dueño del club se enterará de esto a su debido tiempo, Vitello —amenazó Mercier—. No la va a sacar barata. Ninguno de nosotros merece ser tratado así. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de que no durara ni dos años peloteando en la máxima categoría.

—Es tu palabra contra la mía, insolente. Perfectamente puedo decirle que tú empezaste todo esto por defender a ese mocoso inútil. Y no metas mi pasado en esto porque nada tiene que ver —siseó cual Seviper buscando darle un venenoso coletazo a su presa.

—¡Ah, ya cállese! —exclamó Brian McMillan, apodado "La Mole" y uno de los que sujetaba al adiestrador—. ¡Habla como si fuera diputado díscolo en conferencia de prensa!

—¡Cállate tú, McMillan! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así!

—¡Claro que lo tiene! —ahora levantó su voz Ryan Hall—. ¡Usted es quien no tiene derecho a tratarnos como si fuésemos sus esclavos!

En un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, Vitello casi logró desembarazarse de los jugadores sujetándolo, pero estos simplemente lo contuvieron y después arrojaron al suelo como si fuese un bolso lleno de platería cara. Por muy poco no se rompió la nariz al caer. Ahora se encontró solo en un lado y al otro estaba el plantel completo, incluyendo las cámaras que seguían grabando todo. Ni Jeannette ni los demás asistentes atinaron a parar la eternización de esta situación tan anormal.

—Y ahora se rebelan por un niño insolente que no respeta nada… —espetó—. ¡Me dan una vergüenza horrible, montón de inútiles! ¡¿Así se hacen llamar profesionales?!

—Lo somos más que usted, esperpento del quince —incluso Anthony, tan afable, acabó perdiendo la paciencia—. Ahora lárguese y déjenos en paz.

—Creo que se te ha olvidado quien manda aquí, Winslow. Lo que te sobra en tamaño te falta en cerebro.

—El único descerebrado es usted, gañán de población callampa —ahora habló Mark en su variante clasista—. Mientras siga siendo el entrenador no moveremos un dedo. A contar de ahora estamos en huelga. Y tenga por seguro que iremos con los de la Asociación de Jugadores para presentar una queja formal contra usted.

—Ya nos gustará ver cómo maneja el _fallout_ de esto, especialmente con los de la prensa registrándolo todo —añadió Wesley Kuschenek, otro de los titulares, apuntando hacia la zona norte de los asientos—. ¿O acaso le tiene miedo a las cámaras… plebeyo?

Esto último era cierto. Los _beat reporters_ de al menos cuatro medios locales, una docena de fotógrafos y hasta un par de cámaras de televisión autorizadas también registraron cada instante de la trifulca. Sus corresponsales ya trabajaban en la transmisión del extra de último minuto y las crónicas que saldrían publicadas en los periódicos vespertinos, los noticieros radiales y cuanto blog deportivo existiera.

—El entrenamiento se acabó —sentenció Mercier—. Ah, y no olvide limpiar eso porque lo quiero impecable lo antes posible. Nosotros nos vamos.

El equipo en pleno, con Dominic en el centro y caminando gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros, se retiró de la cancha sin recoger siquiera una pelota o trapear el sudor mojando el piso. Lo mismo hicieron los asistentes, partiendo por Jeannette, quienes se llevaron las cámaras y computadores para guardarlos en sus propios casilleros, cuyas cerraduras se abrían con huella digital en vez de llave o clave. Solo, en medio de todo ese desorden, quedó un técnico sin camarín, sin apoyo y sin sitio tras el cual ocultarse luego de sufrir el equivalente de una sublevación armada del siglo XIX.

—Iré con Louis a tratar de ubicar al señor Markham —dijo Ryan una vez llegaron a la puerta de los vestidores—. Con algo de suerte lo encontraremos en su oficina y si no le dejaremos un recado para que se reúna lo antes posible con nosotros, sea allá o en la misma cancha.

—Tengo buena llegada con las encargadas de prensa, así que trataré de convencerlas de no sacar un comunicado ni nada parecido, y mucho menos aceptar preguntas o peticiones de entrevistas para nosotros... porque las habrá —sugirió Robert Van Oesterfeld, otro de los colosos del grupo —. Ojalá extiendan lo mismo al resto del personal que no tenga que ver con ese malnacido.

—Eso es una muy pero que muy buena idea—acotó Seán—. Lo único malo es que Vitello podría salir con quién sabe qué chimuchina porque no pocos periodistas harían lo que sea por un titular jugoso.

—Dado que soy el representante del club ante la Asociación de Jugadores, me contactaré inmediatamente con ellos para que estén al tanto y lleven este asunto en estricta reserva —dijo Chris Gibson, el líbero suplente, al tiempo que se iba.

—¡Esperen un momento! —el capitán los dejó a todos quietos—. Agradezco su proactividad en esta situación delicada, muchachos, pero quiero hacer énfasis en lo de Robert. Nada de hablar con la prensa, ¿vale? Por el momento dediquémonos a intentar restaurar un poco nuestra propia normalidad.

—¿Pero qué pasará con el partido del domingo? —inquirió Brian McMillan.

—Lo jugaremos igual, aunque no haya un técnico entonces —dijo Mercier.

—¿Creen que van a despedir a ese papanatas por esto? —cuestionó David Millington—. Tiene el beneplácito de la directiva y nos ha llevado a la cima los últimos años, por si no lo han olvidado.

—Cierto, David, pero en lo que a mí concierne estamos en huelga respecto de Vitello. Sin embargo, no podemos fallarle a la gente que ya compró sus entradas ni mucho menos a quienes nos siguen desde otros rincones de Hoenn o el mundo —declaró categórico el líder —. Seguiremos entrenando y preparándonos pero lo haremos a nuestro propio ritmo. Los entrenadores pasan pero las instituciones quedan.

—Eso mismo podría decirse de nosotros, capitán —añadió Mark—. O del pobre Dominic, quien se llevó la peor parte.

—¿Cómo está el chico, a todo esto?

—Sigue como ido —retrucó Tony—. El enano y yo lo llevaremos a que se siente ahí dentro, le daremos agua y trataremos de devolverlo a la vida. Pueden quedarse tranquilos.

—Vale, entonces cada uno a lo suyo. Dentro de veinte minutos nos veremos en el comedor para decidir lo que haremos de aquí al domingo. Aquí todos vamos a remar para el mismo lado. Y recuerden: ¡ni una pinche palabra a los medios, por mucho que insistan!

—¡Sí, capitán! —vociferaron todos menos el muchacho.

Se separaron los grupos para ir a cumplir sus respectivas tareas. Jeannette, quien iba pasando por ahí y tenía los ojos cual carbones encendidos de lo enfadada que estaba tras tan lamentable espectáculo, se ofreció gustosa para ir a buscar una buena botella de Pokérade sabor frutas tropicales. Una vez la entregó, se despidió de los voleibolistas con una reverencia, saliendo a toda prisa del vestidor de hombres. El resto de los asistentes, que ya había vuelto de respaldar lo necesario, se juntó con ella y salieron de Ettington con destino desconocido. ¿Presentaron, acaso, sus cartas de renuncia en el fragor del momento?

—Vale, ya está —Mark ubicó a Dominic en la cómoda silla frente a su taquilla, donde tenía guardados sus efectos personales—. Toma esto, mocoso, y bebe un poco. No hace falta que sea todo, pero un traguito te hará bien.

—Gracias… —dijo el aludido, tragando como 100 ml del líquido rojizo—. Muchachos, ¿de verdad pasó lo que creo o solo fue un sueño inconexo? ¿De verdad se pusieron contra Vitello por mí, que apenas soy un novato?

—Esto no es solo por ti, muchacho, sino también por nosotros —Tony se sentó a su lado; era una suerte que sus casilleros estuviesen adjuntos—. A decir verdad, estábamos hasta la tusa de los maltratos de ese imbécil, de que nos dispensara los mismos castigos que merecen los más feroces asesinos o terroristas en presidio perpetuo. Ahora fuiste tú pero en años previos se descargó conmigo, con Mark, con Jarrod o el mismo Seán.

—Yo creo que ni siquiera a los criminales de los Equipos Magma y Aqua que siguen vivos y encarcelados los chicotean tanto — nuevamente el _setter_—. Cuando entrenamos bajo sus órdenes el primer año vomitar era lo de menos; algunas veces llegamos a orinar sangre.

—¿Están diciendo, entonces, que la muerte es preferible a esto? —se alarmó Dominic—. Vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieran semejante clase de…

—No, chiquillo —lo interrumpió Winslow—. Esto es distinto. Una cosa es la muerte física, como la que le llegó merecidamente a Archie, Maxie, Tabitha y Shelly en la silla eléctrica por sus incontables crímenes contra la humanidad y la naturaleza. Otra es la muerte profesional, cuando simplemente te hastías de todo y deseas irte a cualquier parte y hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de reinventarte —explicó el fanático de la ópera—. Ese imbécil estaba matando nuestro amor por el volleyball y de esto conversamos muchas veces con los chicos, incluso antes que llegaras a aportar tu inmenso talento a nuestro club.

—Gracias, grandote, por tus palabras de apoyo —sonrió el chico y bebió algo más de Pokérade—. Es bueno saber que me aprecian al punto de arriesgar sus propias posiciones en el equipo y como profesionales por mí. He ahí una muestra de que la humanidad aún existe —pausó—. Si necesitan que les pague el favor más adelante, solo pídanlo.

—No se trata de favores sino de camaradería —lo corrigió Mark—. La temporada es larga: nueve meses cada año. Ergo, lo importante es que nos llevemos bien y seamos capaces de cubrirnos las espaldas en momentos de necesidad, como ahora que debemos, según las palabras de Seán, remar para el mismo lado. Mucha gente cree que la habilidad es lo único importante en los deportes profesionales, pero desdeñan el inmenso aporte de la química al resultado final.

—Tal como lo dijo una vez el viejo Garry Norton: "un camarín sin química es un camarín muerto" —recordó Dominic a un famoso adiestrador de los ochenta que dirigiera a Hoenn en muchos torneos—. Al menos algo del día todavía se puede salvar.

—¿Qué te ocurrió antes de aparecer bajo las luces del gimnasio, si puedo preguntar? —dijo el _setter_—. Cuando te vimos llegar tarde hará hora y media no podíamos creerlo. Tú, que eras el epítome de la puntualidad hasta hoy…

—Fue por un asunto personal, como ya dije —el joven se quitó su camiseta blanca de entrenamiento y quedó con el _undershirt_ de compresión puesto en su torso—. Verán, mi madre cumple… 45 años este domingo y quise… pasar a ver qué podía comprarle como regalo. Sabrán que, como dueña de una joyería, es muy exigente y… no todo vale a la hora de satisfacerla. Es lo mínimo que le debo porque… me ha dado todo y más desde que nací.

Sabía que decía una verdad a medias, pero por ningún motivo podía ponerse en evidencia respecto a Cleone, la chica que sus amigos viesen en el _Tercer Tiempo_ durante su sorpresivo encuentro con Charmian, porque en ese caso debería responder demasiadas preguntas incómodas. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de ello, por no mencionar que aún no se quitaba el desagradable sabor del ácido de su boca.

—¿Y por qué no le regalas un par de entradas preferentes? —sugirió el gigante—. Creo que jamás ha venido a verte jugar acá en Ettington.

—Había pensado en ello —Dominic tomó otro traguito—, pero no estoy seguro de si podré conseguirme. Ya saben que los tickets para nuestros partidos, cuando no son de los abonados, se agotan en cuestión de horas, partiendo por los más caros.

—Eso no será problema —Mark le lanzó una sonrisa tenue, algo rarísimo en él—. Todos los jugadores del club tenemos derecho por contrato a dar dos entradas preferentes a nuestros familiares o parejas para los partidos de local. Simplemente debes pedirlas en boletería y firmar el registro correspondiente. Así fue como conseguí hacer ver a Laura, por ejemplo, lo bello de este deporte.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque en mi caso tengo cuatro para que venga todo el familión —agregó Tony en su típico tono optimista.

—¿Cómo es que recién ahora me entero de esto? —Dominic se puso de pie súbitamente y volvió a sentarse; acto seguido acabó la botella de reconstituyente.

—Es que no lo preguntaste.

—Pues qué bueno que no me enteré de esa forma sobre pagar las cuotas de la Asociación de Jugadores, ¿eh? —bromeó el joven.

—Al menos esas las descuentan automáticamente de nuestros sueldos a final de mes. Y hablando de eso, ¿qué harás con la multa que te tocará por atraso? Vitello te la va a cobrar con saña después de esto.

—La pagaré para ahorrarme problemas. Con mi salario mensual, cinco mil o diez mil dólares menos son un pelo de la cola —ahora Dominic se levantó definitivamente y arrojó la botella al papelero—. Tendré que hacerle un buen regalo a Jeannette por traerme esto, pero primero toca ir a la reunión. Hay mucho que decidir y aún más que planear, partiendo por cómo le pararemos los carros a esos creciditos con aroma floral. Antes de apersonarme allí, eso sí, me permitiré hacer un par de breves llamadas.

De camino al comedor había un teléfono en el pasillo, así que esto no sería ninguna clase de obstáculo para él. Cualquier otra persona usaría su propio móvil en tales circunstancias, pero a Dominic simplemente no le interesaban esos chiches.

—¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? —cuestionó el _setter_.

—Positivo. Si algo bueno tuvo ese vómito es que me ayudó a botar esas malas vibras que traía acumuladas.

—¿Malas vibras? —Tony levantó una ceja—. ¿Eso tiene que ver también con el regalo de tu señora madre?

—De momento eso me lo reservo, gigantón, porque la vida es como el volleyball. Hay líneas que es mejor no pisar si no deseas que le den el punto al adversario.

Y así los tres salieron del camarín hacia el comedor para ver cómo dirigirían al barco en medio de esas aguas que amenazaban con ponerse cada vez más bravas. Al menos el muchacho estaba tranquilo porque podía unir su propia experiencia lidiando con micrófonos y cámaras a la de sus compañeros, tan extensa y profunda que serviría para escribir uno o dos tratados al respecto. Las deliberaciones a puertas cerradas y en total hermetismo (ni siquiera se permitió entrar al personal que preparaba los almuerzos) duraron casi tres horas, luego de las cuales el plantel completo se sentó en la misma mesa a tomar un refrigerio antes de partir a sus respectivos domicilios. Así se marcaba otro quiebre con el estado de cosas anterior, cuando se dividían en grupos pequeños y casi aislados entre sí. No bien abandonaron el gimnasio se encontraron con un torrente de periodistas ansiosos por una cuña… que se quedaron con las manos más vacías que buenas intenciones de ladrón.

Todos los miembros del club contaban con automóvil particular salvo Dominic, quien parecía verse resignado a caminar hasta la estación de tren cuando el capitán Mercier se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el borde de la Playa Mayor, ahorrándole casi diez kilómetros de viaje. Fue un trayecto silencioso, mas el muchacho lo agradeció de todo corazón porque así tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, por no mencionar cómo lo explicaría a su madre y hermana. Antes de abandonar el gimnasio se pasó por la boletería y encargó dos entradas; así Princesa también podría visitar el estadio por vez primera. Al llegar a destino se despidió de Seán con un fuerte apretón de manos y, mientras esperaba el autobús que acababa su recorrido en la Plaza de la Estrella, se sintió realmente aliviado de tener por compañero y líder a alguien tan íntegro como él.

—Parece que su relación con Merete le está haciendo mejor de lo que creía —murmuró mientras respiraba el aire marino en el vacío paradero.

Tomó también otra decisión durante la marcha: contactaría a Charmian apenas llegara a casa y se diera una ducha para pedirle que le hiciese llegar cualquier indicio relativo a Cleone directamente a su domicilio. Con tanta ave carroñera rondando el club en busca de una brecha, lo mejor era asegurar el secreto de todas estas cosas. Respecto a su relación con la maestra del billar, ya llegaría el momento de explicar a los muchachos que se puso al día tras tanto tiempo y tantas peripecias.

* * *

A la misma hora que Dominic llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, una joven pareja entraba a la Joyería Oberhauser para hacer negocios. Venían vestidos formalmente y con conjuntos bien parecidos en colores oscuros, ideales para el invierno. Nada más Jill quiso ponerlos cómodos en un par de sillas para mostrarles el catálogo, el muchacho la interrumpió.

—En realidad, señorita, no venimos a comprar sino a vender.

—¿Vender? —la dependienta levantó sus cejas e hizo un gesto muy discreto a su hermano Jack, quien andaba tras el mostrador—. Me temo que se han equivocado de negocio. Nosotros fabricamos joyas para ofrecerlas al público y no al revés.

—Sabemos bien cuál es la misión de un establecimiento como este —habló la chica, quien sostenía un bolso grande en cuyo interior parecía haber algo duro—. Pero lo que tenemos aquí seguramente interesará a la señora Weir en su posición de conocedora.

—¿Y qué es, si puede saberse?

—Eso solo lo diremos ante ella —acotó el hombre—. ¿Podrías llamarla, por favor?

—No tengo problema, pero primero deberán mostrarme su carta de recomendación. Es parte de nuestro protocolo de atención con todos los clientes nuevos.

Un papel firmado cambió de manos y Jill, tras echarle una ojeada con una máquina cercana, lo hizo llegar a Jack antes de ir a buscar a Nina a la bodega; ella debía estar buscando algunas muestras para renovar las vitrinas de la zona frontal y seguramente andaría medio vuelta loca con tantas cajas. El gemelo observó también la hoja impresa en papel suave, más propio de las buenas agendas que de una impresora, y notó que venía firmado por la mismísima Verena Hutchinson, aquella clienta que se prendara de las _Lágrimas del Ángel_ y las comprara sin chistar. Se refería a la pareja, señalada allí como Paul Markwell y Sienna Fuller, como "seres de refinado gusto que sin duda serán estupendos clientes de las delicias que Oberhauser ofrece al mundo de élite". Hasta ahí todo sonaba muy bonito, pero el muchacho se fijó en la rúbrica y frunció levemente el ceño. Aprovechó de conectarse entonces con Princesa, quien hacía un rato ocupaba su trono cubierta tras el manto de invisibilidad.

"¿Te suenan estos nombres?", le preguntó él con un pensamiento.

"_Los apellidos Fuller y Markwell son bastante comunes en Sinnoh, aunque en mi banco de datos, usualmente muy fiable, no existe conexión alguna entre ellos y el círculo íntimo de los Hutchinson"_, retrucó la peliverde. _"Trata de distraerlos con algo de charla mientras los examino, ¿vale?"_

"Así lo haré", añadió Jack antes de dirigirse a la parejita.

—¿De dónde conocen a la señora Hutchinson? —les preguntó.

—Soy su sobrina —respondió Sienna—. Su hermano, Andrew Rawlings-Hutchinson, es mi padre. Paul es mi novio.

—Nos encontramos por casualidad hará un par de años en una de esas fiestas de Jubilife y enganchamos de inmediato —acotó el otro chico—. Cuando conocí a la tía de Sienna estaba un poco asustado, pero resultó ser alguien sorprendentemente accesible.

—Qué interesante —Jack les ofreció algo de té y aceptaron—. ¿Cuándo se casan?

—¿Cómo supo que nos íbamos a unir en sagrado matrimonio? —Paul se sonrojó.

—Solo es la experiencia de llevar años trabajando aquí —Jack los tenía enganchaditos—. Aparte de colgantes y brazaletes, los anillos de compromiso y boda son nuestros productos más populares. Los hacemos de oro blanco o normal, de plata e incluso de platino. Tenemos unos diez tipos de gemas diferentes para engarzarlos. ¿En serio no quieren ver alguno?

—Ya tenemos los anillos encargados a otra casa en Sinnoh —devolvió Sienna—. Dovere-Altia. ¿La conoce?

—Sí —Jack hubo de admitir su asombro; aquella joyería era tan elítica como Oberhauser—. Tienen casi cien años en el mercado y su último gran acierto fue preparar un juego de collares con motivos fantasmales para Fantina, aquella famosa celebridad que gusta del ocultismo y los fantasmas.

El gemelo iba a añadir otra nota interesante respecto a tal competidor cuando Princesa lo interrumpió con un leve pinchazo mental.

"_Creo que está bien por ahora, Jack. Lo hiciste estupendamente"._

"¿Y qué hay de su historia?", inquirió él mentalmente. "¿Se sostiene o es un montón de chivas baratas?".

"_Hasta ahora todo parece indicar que dicen la verdad. Sus ropas son de finísima calidad y en su interior cuentan con esa… química especial asociada a las parejas ya establecidas"_, explicó la fémina psíquica. _Además, noté que algo sobresale del bolso de ella: un envoltorio en colores verdes y dorados cuyo patrón en zigzag es inconfundible. Pertenece sin duda a Dovere-Altia"._

"Entonces estamos ante dos jovencitos más buenos que el pan o ante un par de embaucadores expertos", Jack lanzó un leve suspiro al tiempo que volvía a su puesto en el mostrador. "Creo que la jefa será quien dicte sentencia".

En ese preciso momento entró Nina acompañada de Jill; la gemela fue a retirar las tazas de té usadas para lavarlas y ofreció galletas a Paul y Sienna, quienes las rehusaron gentilmente.

—Buenos días, jovenazos —saludó la dueña del local a sus clientes—. Bienvenidos a la Joyería Oberhauser, donde tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor para los mejores de los mejores. De acuerdo a lo que me dijera mi asistente, ustedes tienen algo que desean mostrarme para vender…

—Así es, señora Weir —Sienna sacó el paquete de su bolso—. Créame que dar este paso no es fácil ni para Paul ni para mí.

Desenvolvió el bulto, que resultó ser un fino estuche de terciopelo. Paul lo abrió con una pequeña llave colgada de su cuello y reveló, ante el asombro de todos, una docena de diamantes exquisitamente pulidos y cortados. Nada más los golpeó la luz brillaron de forma sumamente atrayente. Estas piezas eran de unos tres centímetros de ancho por cuatro de alto.

—¡Vaya! —Nina silbó de puro asombro—. Sin duda se ven muy bien, jovencitos. ¿Dónde obtuvieron semejante tesoro?

—Esto es herencia de mi abuela, que en paz descanse —explicó Paul—. Falleció hace unos once meses y desde entonces tanto mis padres como mis tíos se han dedicado a despilfarrar su fortuna, incluyendo una parte de lo que me correspondía por derecho en el testamento. No entraré en detalles porque estoy enfadadísimo con todos ellos, pero una tarde, cuando limpiaba su cuarto en busca de cosas para donar a la caridad o vender, encontré el estuche oculto en un compartimento secreto de su armario de tres cuerpos. Al abrirlo quedé tan sorprendido como usted.

—Paul se reunió conmigo esa misma tarde para mostrármelos. No somos demasiado expertos en joyas, pero fuimos a Dovere-Altia para comprar nuestros anillos de boda en agosto pasado y pedimos una valoración —dijo Sienna, apegándose a su novio—. El orfebre de allí nos ofreció 650 mil dólares por el juego completo, pero deseamos pedir una segunda opinión.

—Por eso hablamos con la señora Verena, tía de mi querida novia, para que nos diese una carta de recomendación que nos diera acceso a su joyería, señora Weir. Sabemos que es alguien única en este mundo, así que creemos que usted podría darnos una estimación más concreta y correcta del verdadero valor de estos diamantes.

—Su historia es conmovedora, joven, pero ¿por qué desean venderlos?

—No queremos que el resto de mi familia se entere de su existencia y los intercambie por una bicoca para luego gastarla en tragos o casinos. ¿Sabía usted que mi padre perdió casi quince millones de dólares en Ciudad Fucsia seis meses atrás? ¡Quince millones! Con eso habría sido suficiente para la boda de Sienna y yo más la correspondiente luna de miel, una linda casa, un coche y algo extra para comenzar un negocio propio o invertirlo en algunas compañías de alto rango en la Bolsa de Sinnoh —Paul sin duda estaba dolido.

—¿Me permiten examinarlas?

—Ningún problema —replicó Sienna—. ¿Lo hará aquí o tras bambalinas?

—Aquí mismo. Jack, Jill, ¿podrían echarme una manito?

—Cómo no, jefa —dijo la gemela—. Ahora mismo le pasaré un set de lentes amplificadores.

Ya con los tubos en sus respectivas manos, los humanos se dedicaron a revisar cuatro diamantes cada uno. En el intertanto, Princesa se acercó discretamente hacia el centro de la acción y decidió emplear sus poderes psíquicos para analizar a fondo las piezas que tanto su madre como los gemelos dejaban sobre un cojín de terciopelo. Notó cortes lisos, carentes del calado asociado a las máquinas modernas.

"_Sin duda este trabajo fue hecho a mano por alguien muy competente"_, pensó. _"El estriado de los bordes tiene mucho de los años cincuenta, lo que calzaría con la historia contada por el señor Markwell. No me sorprendería que su abuela comprara estos diamantes, o se los regalaran, en la plenitud de su vida."_

En aras de saciar su curiosidad decidió tocar discretamente una de ellas… y sintió algo raro. Pasó sus dedos enfundados en verde varias veces por la superficie de la piedra, notando a cada momento pasante que algo derechamente no encajaba. La piedra estaba más… blanda al tacto que un diamante, aunque lo mismo podría decirse de cualquier gema que no fuese la más dura en la escala de Mohs. Por algo era de público conocimiento que un diamante solo podía cortarse con otro diamante o con polvo extraído de esa misma piedra; se lo aplicaba por igual en filos de cuchillas y sierras; puntas de tornos y taladros; en las delgadas hojas de instrumental aún más diminuto usado para grabarlas.

"_¿Mamá?"_, Princesa lanzó una señal telepática a Nina.

"¿Sí, querida?", devolvió la madre. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"_Me acerqué para palpar estas piedras luego de analizarlas en detalle y perdona que te lo diga, pero no parecen diamantes"._

"Eso mismo pensé yo, hija mía", pensó la mujer mayor con tal apuro que dejó sorprendida a su contraparte. Probablemente Jack y Jill ya se dieron cuenta de los patrones irregulares presentes al interior de estas piezas; son más diagonales que rectos ante las lentes a pesar de la buena factura del cortado. Estos… diamantes son de los años cincuenta, si me apuras."

"_A esa misma conclusión llegué yo hará un par de minutos. Estos jovencitos son un par de embusteros"._

"O quizás los diamantes verdaderos están en otro sitio", razonó Nina. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Paul sobre esos hábitos tan deplorables de su familia? ¿Estaba mintiendo entonces?"

"_Negativo, mamá"_, suspiró Princesa de forma inaudible. _"Igual intentaron pasarnos gato por liebre al final del día, así que creo que no deberían llevársela barata"._

"Ya lo veremos. Ahora vuelve a tu sitio, querida, pero si estos dos intentan algo raro, inmovilízalos como bien sabes".

Y así lo hizo Princesa, quedándose sentada nuevamente en su trono como la hija modelo que jamás causaba problemas a nadie. Igual mantuvo su vista fija en Paul y Sienna, quienes seguramente se irían de espaldas al embaldosado suelo una vez se enteraran de la real naturaleza de su "tesoro".

—Estas gemas se ven bien interesantes, si he de admitirlo —Nina guardó los amplificadores en su estuche—. Creo que me interesaría comprarlas. ¿Tienen de casualidad las acreditaciones de procedencia?

—¿Acreditaciones? —Paul arqueó sus cejas—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un documento que se expide por ley con cada joya o set de ellas que se vende a través de tiendas formales como Oberhauser. Contiene las dimensiones y peso de las gemas más cualquier otro agregado, incluyendo el origen de las materias primas, el valor en origen y el valor de venta al cliente —dijo la jefa de forma académica—. ¿No estaba en la caja cuando la encontraste en el armario de tu abuela?

—Solo estaba esto, señora Weir —intercaló Sienna—. Paul me mostró la caja tal como la hemos exhibido a ustedes. Quizás su abuela, siendo naturalmente desconfiada…

—…porque lo era, sabiendo el "limpio" carácter de la mayoría de mis parientes —continuó el joven con evidente desagrado.

—Eso, mi amor. Seguramente la señora Markwell escondió el papel en alguna parte. Nosotros no pudimos hallarlo y eso que dimos vuelta su cuarto de arriba abajo cuando el resto de la familia de Paul no estaba en casa.

—Revisamos hasta el último rincón unas cuatro veces: bajo las camas y colchones, en los cajones, entre los marcos de las ventanas, incluso en su caja fuerte. No encontramos nada.

—¿La señora tenía una caja fuerte? —dijo Jack de repente—. ¿Y cómo es que sabían la combinación para abrirla?

—Verán... Mi abuela fue muy olvidadiza en los últimos años de su vida, como es esperable de la mayoría de los adultos mayores y… —Paul empezó a titubear—. Tenía la costumbre de… de anotar todas las cosas en un cuadernillo labrado que mantuvo a buen resguardo hasta que lo encontramos bajo una cómoda junto a su cama. La combinación estaba escrita en una de las últimas páginas.

—Pero ella debería haber sabido que estos diamantes, al ser una buena inversión en su tiempo, debían contar con la acreditación si después deseaba transformarlos en dinero —indicó Jill, moviendo muy discretamente una de sus manos bajo el mostrador—. Ergo, no habría tenido motivo alguno para guardarlos sin ese papel.

—Bueno, quizás no lo buscamos bien del todo… —ahora Sienna se puso muy nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Princesa.

"_¡Lo sabía!"_, se dijo triunfante y luego conectó su mente a la de Nina. _"¡Estos son unos mentirosillos, mamá! Casi me tragué su historia con caña y todo al principio, pero ignorar el detalle de la acreditación terminó por echarlos al agua."_

"Exactamente, querida", Nina sonrió para sus adentros. "Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con esta charada. Al menos la caballería viene en camino".

Tomó un poco de aire la dueña de la joyería y miró a los jóvenes, quienes parecían haber sido despojados de todo el entusiasmo mostrado hace apenas diez minutos. Ya no la miraban de frente sino que tenían sus ojos posados en un punto específico de la losa de granito sobre la que posaba sus manos.

—¿Dicen que en Dovere-Altia les valorizaron esta docena de diamantes en 650 mil dólares?

—Sí, señora —Sienna dijo, su voz un hilillo—. ¿Cuánto cree usted que valen?

—Ahora mismo se los diré y añadiré algo más: quien haya hecho esa valoración no tiene ni una mísera idea de nada porque estos diamantes… son falsos.

Buscando probar su punto, Nina cogió uno de ellos y lo dejó caer desde más o menos metro y medio sobre la dura cubierta del mostrador. No bien impactó sobre el granito se trizó, uno de sus pedazos yendo a parar al otro extremo de la zona pública.

—Ningún diamante que se precie de tal se astillaría o rompería al caer al suelo o chocar contra una superficie dura si se le arroja desde cinco pies —ahora ella se enfadó—. No por nada es el material más resistente que existe y, por la misma razón, solo pueden cortarse con su propia esencia. Esto, noviecitos, es rutilo sintético de calidad cuestionable, creado en un laboratorio de mala muerte hace no más de seis meses, como lo revelan los patrones irregulares en diagonal desde el centro de la piedra. Su dureza en la escala de Mohs es apenas seis y con el paso del tiempo pierde el brillo e incluso, cuando viene en colores, se opaca.

Ni Paul ni Sienna dijeron nada, sintiéndose cada vez más acorralados. Princesa ya podía sentir la oleada psíquica en la punta de sus manos.

—¿Me permite intervenir, jefa? —dijo Jill.

—Adelante, querida. Casualmente estaba esperando tu aporte.

—Ya sospechaba de los tortolitos cuando vi la carta de recomendación que luego entregué a Jack. Tengo buena memoria visual para las firmas y nada más ver la rúbrica supuestamente perteneciente a la señora Hutchinson supe que era falsa, tal como se lo dije cuando la fui a buscar a la bodega. Una pasada previa por el lector ultravioleta que usamos para los billetes, solo para estar 100% segura, confirmó el diagnóstico.

—Eso es cierto, queridita.

—A eso hay que añadir —Jack no quiso quedarse sin lanzar un par de triunfos a la mesa— que el interior de la caja contenía un número de serie grabado. Cuando la jefa guardó los amplificadores hice una búsqueda rápida en nuestra base de datos sin que se dieran cuenta, parejita, ¿y a que no adivinan lo que encontré?

Más silencio de los interpelados, quienes sentían la rabia e impotencia de ver su cuento cayéndose a pedazos.

—Estos diamantes fueron vendidos hace 27 años a un millonario de Kanto. ¿Les suena el nombre de Giovanni Milenio? Sí, antes de que emprendiera una misión suicida financiando al Equipo Rocket y encontrara su ruina en el proceso, este tipo era coleccionista de joyas raras. La señora Markwell le entregó las piedras verdaderas junto con la acreditación cuando se concretó la venta por casi 1.5 millones, que serían unos 1.9 millones de ahora considerando la inflación. El detalle crucial es que estos diamantes iban en una bolsa de terciopelo y no en este estuche que trajeron.

—Entonces, Paul, cuando hallaste la caja entre las posesiones de tu abuela decidiste acudir a un joyero inescrupuloso para que hiciese copias basadas en los moldes y de ese modo nadie sospecharía nada si algún familiar tuyo se topaba con ellas por casualidad —Nina se preparaba a dar el golpe definitivo—. El estilo de esos diamantes, típicamente de Sinnoh, ya es imposible de replicar porque el orfebre que lo creó, Jacob Schmidt, se llevó el secreto a la tumba y su propia joyería cerró cuando falleció. Incluso ordenó a sus herederos, como última voluntad, destruir todos los manuales de su profesión. Raya para la suma, no ocurrió lo que pensabas, así que decidiste intentar recuperar el dinero que gastaste en estos diamantes falsos revendiéndolos a una joyería como Dovere-Altia o esta misma en la que estamos. Lástima que ese afán de ustedes por pedir una segunda opinión terminara gatillando su caída.

Lanzó Nina una risa mitad cristalina, mitad malvada. Si había algo que disfrutaba era desenmascarar a chantas como estos. Hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó su chequera y les entregó dos billetes de cincuenta dólares.

—Esto es lo que vale a mi juicio su colección de baratijas. Les recomendaría aceptarlo porque lo van a necesitar para pagar la fianza.

Entonces la civilidad fue desterrada de los pensamientos y acciones de la pareja, quienes llevaron las manos a sus cintos para coger un par de pokébolas que mantuvieran ocultas hasta entonces. Ahí actuó Princesa, quien liberó una potente aura purpúrea que los envolvió por completo, desconectando el vínculo entre sus cerebros y músculos. Ni siquera podían cerrar sus párpados.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —rugió Sienna, flotando como si fuese un globo en un carnaval—. ¡Bájenos ahora, vieja loca!

—¿Con esa boquita se codean entre la alta sociedad, parcito? —rió Jill—. ¡Qué cinismo!

—¡Eso no te va a salir gratis, perra! —ahora Paul se puso idiota—. ¡Pobres de ustedes que nos liberemos!

—Soñar es gratis, desadaptados del quince —Nina los fulminó con una mirada de olímpico desprecio—. En lo que a mí concierne, jamás volverán a poner un pie aquí ni en ningún otro sitio de Hoenn. Estarán como decoración hasta que llegue la policía a buscarlos. No merecen otra cosa por mentirosos, aunque he de darles un mínimo mérito por inventar una historia creíble a primera instancia.

—Habla mucho para ser alguien que no saldrá viva de aquí —la amenazó Sienna.

—Dilo exclusivamente por ti, mocosa insolente —la dueña chasqueó sus dedos—. Princesa, dales una dosis del Tratamiento B, por favor.

Entonces se reveló ante los deslenguados chantas la fémina psíquica, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban con la furia de mil millones de Groudons. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia ellos a fin de mantener el campo levitatorio activo, pero el verdadero truco vino instantes después, cuando aplaudió dos veces. Justo ahí Sienna empezó a hacer unas arcadas terribles, los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas como si se ahogara. Paul la miró con tal terror que por muy poco se hizo en los pantalones.

—¡Agh…! —exclamó la chica, casi fuera de sí—. ¡Me…! ¡No puedo… respi… rar! ¡Urgh…!

Su lado inquisidor por fin liberado, la Gardevoir añadió a esa ya intolerable tortura un taladro directo a su mente, gritándole una y mil veces dentro del cerebro que era una criminal despreciable, merecedora de una larga pena de cárcel y también de la silla eléctrica. Pasó así un minuto y Sienna quedó liberada, cayendo al suelo como saco de patatas. Entonces Paul fue el beneficiario de semejantes golpes a lo más profundo de su conciencia, aguantando dos minutos antes de capitular por completo. Sus pokébolas rodaron por el piso manchado de sudor sin abrirse. Jadeaban con tanto afán que parecían estar a meros centímetros de sufrir una peligrosa hiperventilación.

—¡Otra vez yéndose a los extremos, señora Weir!

Interrumpió todo el carnaval la voz de la oficial Jenny, quien llegó con un par de compañeros policías y un Growlithe (trasladado desde Kanto, por cierto) que de apenas oler a los desdichados mentirosos lanzó un gruñido terrible y se quedó a milímetros de morderles el rostro. Procedieron a esposarlos de inmediato pero les costó mucho levantarlos porque las piernas se les volvieron jalea.

—¿Qué le hicieron estos dos para quedar a milímetros de irse al patio de los callados? —cuestionó la agente, su ceño fruncido.

—Trataron de venderme burdas piezas de rutilo como diamantes del estilo Schmidt —dijo Nina como quien hablaba del clima del día—. Eso es un crimen imperdonable en este negocio. Los pajaritos son de Sinnoh, así que deberá iniciar los trámites de extradición una vez cumplan su sentencia.

—También nos amenazaron a todos, dicho sea de paso —agregó Jill, quien entregó las pokébolas a los policías—. Incluso me dijeron "perra".

—Afortunadamente Princesa nos ayudó a desenmascararlos e inmovilizarlos cuando se pusieron tontos —dijo Jack—. Tendrán que indagar si Paul Markwell y Sienna Fuller son nombres verdaderos registrados allende los mares, porque me late que hasta eso es falso. Es más, diría que ni siquiera son novios sino simplemente compañeros delictuales. Lástima que malgasten su ingenio en estas porquerías.

—Sin duda son de cuidado, por lo que haremos todos los chequeos de rigor y avisaremos a las autoridades de Sinnoh sobre estos… ilustres ciudadanos suyos —nuevamente Jenny, quien después miró a una Princesa sentada sobre el granito del mostrador—. Uno de estos días vas a matar a alguien, ¿sabes? No quiero ni pensar qué debería hacer contigo entonces.

—_No sea ilusa, agente_ —la peliverde sacó a relucir su elitismo—. _Tanto usted como yo detestamos a los indeseables que buscan perjudicar a las personas de bien; la única diferencia es que yo los castigo de verdad. Usted simplemente los encierra hasta que ciertos jueces apitutados de mal criterio los sueltan, ¿o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?_

Ese había sido un golpe directo a la línea de flotación de la policía, quien muchas veces se vio en la frustración de capturar a delincuentes malvivientes (a veces hasta con tiroteos) solo para ver después a los fiscales no encontrar suficientes pruebas que demostraran su culpabilidad. Entonces los indeseables, como los llamara la chica psíquica, quedaban libres aunque con la hoja de vida manchada, generando un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar. No expresó lo mal que le cayó ese comentario tan displicente, pero Growlithe sí lo hizo con un par de fuertes ladridos porque quería mucho a su compañera de trabajo.

—Llévenselos al furgón —indicó a sus compañeros, quienes obedecieron en el acto; habló nuevamente cuando salieron de la joyería—. Princesa, más allá de que yo misma no comparta todas las ramificaciones de nuestro código penal, tengo que obedecerlas porque es mi trabajo.

—_También estoy haciendo mi trabajo, oficial Jenny_ —replicó Princesa sin despeinarse—. _Mi labor es ayudar a la señora Weir y a los gemelos a llevar adecuadamente el negocio, y eso incluye poner en su lugar a ciertos elementos tan marginales como insolventes. La basura que ahora está en su furgón es prueba indiscutible de la depravación de ciertos seres humanos._

De buena gana Jenny le habría dado una reprimenda, pero conocía bien a la peliverde y sabía que tanto su personalidad como sus paradigmas eran inflexibles, así que sería como hablarle a una pared. "Nunca en mi vida he visto a una pokémon tan clasista", pensó a la rápida para no quedar en evidencia, "y creo que jamás me toparé con otra igual en mi vida".

—En fin, debo llevar a estos delincuentes a la comisaría del distrito y pasarlos a control —suspiró la agente—. Gracias por llamarnos, señora Weir, y hasta la próxima.

—Espero que pase un buen tiempo antes de ello, querida.

Con Growlithe siguiéndola atentamente, Jenny salió por la puerta principal que se cerró herméticamente a su espalda. Jack tuvo un _flashazo_ de inspiración y propuso una idea.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos algo al café de la esquina para sacarnos este mal rato del cuerpo? Pondré el cartel de "voy y vuelvo" para evitar cualquier confusión.

—¡Qué buena idea, hermano! —Jill dio un saltito—. Tanta tensión me hizo antojar una buena rebanada de tiramisú casero.

—Pueden adelantarse si quieren, queriditos —Nina bostezó—. Debo ver un pequeño asunto antes de ir para allá. No me tomará más de cinco minutos.

—Ningún problema, jefa —el gemelo se puso su abrigo y luego alcanzó el de su hermana para pasárselo—. Nos vemos allá.

—No se demoren mucho —añadió la gemela con voz cantarina—. Las llaves están en el cajón de siempre.

Tras quedarse solas, Nina y Princesa fueron a instalarse frente al computador del mostrador para cumplir la promesa que se hicieran antes de salir de casa. Un par de clicks las llevaron al sitio oficial de los Sentinels en la Pokénet, repleto de noticias, galerías de fotos, videos, materiales descargables y hasta una suscripción por correo electrónico al boletín semanal.

—Aquí está —la humana llevó el cursor hasta el botón que decía "Venta de Entradas"—. Ojalá la suerte nos sonría.

—_Arceus ha de querer, madre_ —la animó Princesa—. _Arceus ha de querer._

Nina hizo _click_ en el botón, esperó a que cargara la página… y ambas se llevaron una sorpresa que más pareció patada en el estómago.

Sobrepuesto al mapa de las butacas del Gimnasio Ettington apareció el siguiente mensaje.

_Las entradas para el partido contra Verdanturf están agotadas. Lamentamos los inconvenientes que esto pueda generar. Si es abonado/a con paquetes totales o parciales y no puede asistir al encuentro del domingo por cualquier razón, contáctenos en el teléfono 904–503–606 o escríbanos al correo abonadosvolleyball arroba sentinels punto com a más tardar mañana por la mañana para asignar su presencia al próximo duelo de local. Si no es abonado pero compró entradas y no puede venir, avísenos para procesar el reembolso de sus boletos._

—Hasta aquí llegamos, parece —Nina se encogió de hombros y clickeó en otra parte del sitio—. ¡Mira la lista de espera, Princesa! Son como 900 personas antes que nosotras.

—_Oh, genial… Parece que será otro fin de semana, querida madre, de ver a Dominic con la televisión silenciada y los relatos radiales_ — la peliverde se resignó aún más—. _En fin, nada nos impide comprar boletos para…_

Iba a decir "el próximo partido de local" cuando entonces sonó el teléfono. La jefa lo contestó de inmediato.

—Joyería Oberhauser, donde tenemos solo lo mejor para los mejores. Habla Nina Weir —dijo en tono comercial—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¡Hola, mamá! —la voz de Dominic se escuchó por el auricular—. ¿De casualidad te pillo en un mal momento?

—En absoluto, hijo, pero… ¿Ocurrió algo? —inquirió ella—. ¿No deberías estar entrenando a esta hora?

—Han pasado muchas cosas que sería bueno contarles, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona. ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos hoy a las seis en el _Matamuzia_? Acabo de sellar una reservación para tres en la mejor mesa; tuve que batallar un poco con el _maître_ para conseguirla.

—Siempre encuentras una forma de sorprendernos, hijo mío —se alegró ella—. ¡Claro que estaremos allí! Solo espero poder pasar por casa para arreglarnos un pelito y quedar presentables; allá te tratan como te ven.

—Me basta que Princesa y tú sean puntuales, madre querida. ¡Nos vemos allá!

—Adiós, mi amor. Cuídate.

No bien colgó Nina sintió las manos de la fémina psíquica sobre las suyas. Cruzaron una mirada que luego se transformó en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de la humana. Acto seguido cogieron sus propios abrigos para ir a reunirse con Jack y Jill en el café.

—Es primera vez en mucho tiempo que Dominic sonaba tan… aliviado, hija querida —dijo la madre—. Ojalá lo que nos cuente sea bueno y nos haga sentirnos orgullosas.

—_Lo será, mamá, porque al igual que yo, él es incapaz de mentir._

Caminaron hacia la costanera mientras por la mente de Princesa surcaban varias posibilidades de diálogo, cada cual más optimista y contundente que la anterior. En menos de veinte pasos se le borró la desazón temporal de no haber conseguido un boleto para ver jugar en vivo a su hermano. Muy en su interior deseó que ninguna tuviese que ver con la tonta de Cleone Barbera… porque de ella ya se encargaría cuando llegasen a su poder las cartas idóneas.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Este capítulo me dejó extenuado, tal como un viaje en una montaña rusa de esas bien truculentas. Dominic, en su afán de no provocar problemas, acepta su castigo por atrasarse hasta donde puede y, al colapsar debido a su extenuación en ambos frentes, une al equipo contra un Vitello que sacó a relucir su lado más bajo, digno de un guardia de campo de concentración. Con la guerra declarada y la campaña perfecta de los Sentinels en juego, el partido del domingo contra Verdanturf cobra estratosférica importancia. El incidente del gimnasio no debe interpretarse como una debilidad de nuestro protagonista porque solo alguien realmente fuerte e íntegro es capaz de movilizar a tanta gente por una causa común. Aproveché también de hacer una exploración más profunda de las personalidades de Mark, Tony y Seán, elementos tan claves como el hijo de Nina para el buen momento del club._

_Como si todo esto fuera poco, la Joyería Oberhauser revela un episodio deplorable en el mundo de la orfebrería — la falsificación pareada con la falta de escrúpulos. Queda abierta la incógnita de quiénes son realmente Paul Markwell y Sienna Fuller, pero no sé en qué pensaron al creer que podrían engañar a toda una experta en joyas como la señora Weir. Tal vez intrinqué un poco la trama al elegir un material como el rutilo en vez del circonio cúbico y añadir el asunto de las acreditaciones, pero la esfera del lujo es ante todo protocolar. Además, gracias a los sistemas modernos y los números de serie, es más fácil seguirle la pista a todo, sin importar su edad ni condición. Princesa, la inigualable Princesa, se roba la película una vez más (era que no) gracias a sus habilidades y peculiar concepto de justicia. Diré, en aras de la transparencia, que si la Oficial Jenny se demoraba cinco minutos más en llegar… habría tenido que llevarse a la parejita directo a la morgue._

_Quedé tan extenuado que apenas me falta energía para despedirme como corresponde de todos ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo programa!_


	7. Un Cerco a Punto de Cerrarse

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un Cerco a Punto de Cerrarse**

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entraron Dominic y Princesa a su cuarto. Se les notaba pletóricos, liberados, más cómodos que nunca en sus pijamas de invierno. Tan contenta estaba la Gardevoir que no pudo evitar dar un par de vueltas en la zona libre de la habitación como si fuese una _prima ballerina_.

—_¡De verdad no puedo creer lo que pasó hoy!_ —exclamó, tendiéndose en la cama presa del éxtasis—. _Es asombroso cómo la suerte puede cambiar en apenas unas pocas horas._

—Y que lo digas, hermanita —él revisó su escritorio antes de ocupar su lugar y cerrar la puerta—. Sumando a eso el valor de acabar el día con una buena cena en el mejor restaurante de Lilycove…

—_No me tientes porque sería capaz de volver allá a comerme todos los postres que aún quedan._

Suspiró la fémina psíquica, dejándose acoger por la suavidad del lecho que ya los esperaba para dormir. Aún sentía el buen sabor de la _haute cuisine_ en su paladar, encabezada por un plato de fondo consistente en filetillos de Sharpedo joven cocinados en salsa de sésamo y acompañados de arroz almendrado. La carne tierna casi se deshacía en su boca, balanceando perfectamente los fuertes sabores del tiburón con la viscosidad de la salsa y lo neutral del grano. Poco pensó en las calorías porque la vida era para vivirla, después de todo. La _entreé_ fue una porción tan pequeña como exquisita de lasaña de espinacas con salsa blanca, queso y tomate; con un toque de pimienta molida negra quedaba espectacular, aunque incitaba a beber a tragos largos el agua de cortesía.

¿Y el tentempié? Ah, eso fue sumamente especial: helado de crema de mantequilla casero con pacanas más una pequeña pizca de sal de mar. El toque agridulce causó a la familia Weir una estupenda impresión que, en conjunto con el café orgánico proveniente de las cálidas mesetas de Kanto, les hizo dejar un 20% de propina en vez del 10% reglamentario. Raya para la suma, la cena les salió casi 300 dólares que pagaron gustosos.

No todo fue disfrutar las delicias del _Matamuzia_, que quede claro. Dominic puso al corriente a Nina y Princesa de lo que le ocurriera en el entrenamiento y lo mucho que apreció el profesionalismo y la nobleza de sus compañeros para apoyarlo; ahí quedó demostrado que este camarín no venía quebrado sino sólido cual roca. Claro está que debió aplicar paños fríos porque el enfado de las féminas para con Vitello se salió de todos los gráficos. ¡A tanto llegó que la mesa llegó a vibrar como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto…! La peliverde declaró, con más fuerza que nunca, que le freiría la mente apenas lo viera pasando por la calle y lo torturaría hasta lo indecible. Por su parte, la humana catalogó al _coach_ de "pueblerino despreciable" y añadió que tenía grabada con su nombre una patada directo a las joyas familiares. "Nadie que tenga relación alguna con Scott Vitello recibirá atención en nuestro local", añadió solemne. "Nadie que trate mal a mi hijo merece ser considerado un ser humano digno".

Entonces a Princesa se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar el estado de ánimo: que mamá hiciese un lindo galvano engarzado con zafiros y ámbares (lo más parecido a los colores institucionales) como regalo para los Sentinels si ganaban el hexacampeonato. A Nina le pareció fantástica y añadió otra de su cosecha: anillos especiales para cada miembro del plantel que levantara la Copa Regina al final del año. Aprobó todo Dominic y las invitó a disfrutar de esos exquisitos platos preparados por el chef Jean Rocuant-Clark, famoso por su gastronomía de toque clásico que le valiera ganar hace apenas un año el Tenedor de Oro, premio indiscutido de la excelencia culinaria en Hoenn. En una agradable sorpresa, el mismo dueño de casa se acercó a su mesa para preguntarles cómo iba todo y nada más ver al voleibolista quedó encantado.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes? —preguntó el chef—. Será para mi mural de famosos.

—¿Hay allí algún entrenador o coordinador digno de mención? —devolvió el chico algo receloso—. Es el secreto peor guardado de Lilycove que me tienen una mala terrible y no deseo que su restaurante sea perjudicado por mi culpa, señor Rocuant.

—Ninguno, jovencito. Desde el escándalo aquel de pago de favores que la gente del Alto Mando tiene prohibida la entrada a mi restaurante.

—Entonces no hay problema —Dominic miró a sus acompañantes—. ¿Podrían hacerse un poquito para acá, por favor?

—Claro, hijo —respondió Nina—. Danos unos segundos.

Uno de los meseros eternizó el momento con una de esas cámaras instantáneas que imprimía automáticamente las fotos. Jean Rocuant-Clark miró el resultado y sonrió satisfecho, ordenando a su subalterno que la colocase de inmediato en un sitial preferente. Agradecido del buen momento, volvió a su cocina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de la agradable interacción con el dueño del restaurante, la conversación de los Weir se fue entonces al asunto de Sienna Fuller y Paul Markwell, quienes se habrían salido con la suya ante cualquier otro joyero… pero no con Nina, conocedora de la profesión como pocas personas en el mundo moderno. Sorprendido quedó él al ver cómo ambos petimetres lograron crear una historia casi totalmente creíble y que pasase los primeros filtros de Princesa, mas ella le replicó telepáticamente que incluso el muro más grueso e imponente tenía una grieta en alguna parte. _"Basta encontrarla, colocar ahí los explosivos, encender la mecha y disfrutar del espectáculo"_, declaró académicamente. La madre contó la experiencia con gran entusiasmo y admitió que hacía mucho no se sentía tan estimulada ante un caso de evaluación. Cierto es que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, pero la perspectiva de hacerse con un set de buenas joyas sin pagar demasiado siempre valía la pena evaluarla. "En realidad", añadió la mujer mayor, "creo que fui demasiado generosa al ofrecerles la fianza; pensar que podrían habernos matado…"

Ahí su voz se ensombreció un pelito y sus ojos se oscurecieron, mas un beso de su hijo fue suficiente para devolverla a la realidad. Terminaron haciendo una plegaria silente por la Oficial Jenny que llegara tan luego y un salud por los poderes psíquicos de Princesa, a quien Dominic calificó como una estupenda asesina en potencia.

—_Bueno, si alguna vez quieres cambiar de profesión, hermanito, me encantaría darte la bienvenida al inframundo para que salgamos a repartir justicia al estilo Weir_ —añadió la aludida con una risa fresca—. _Créeme que haríamos un gran equipo… siempre y cuando mamá esté de acuerdo._

—Nunca podría oponerme a lo que deseen, mis niños, siempre y cuando no esté reñido con la ley —declaró Nina—. Igual, si su veta criminal tuviese algo de justiciera, tal vez estaría dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda.

—Es un alivio saberlo —bromeó él antes de convocar a un brindis.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las 20:15 e inmediatamente tomaron sus turnos para bañarse. La madre disfrutó de una buena ducha en su suite antes de dejarla para Dominic, quien quedó listo en menos de diez minutos. Princesa ocupó entonces el baño frente a su cuarto, regodeándose casi dos tercios de hora con la espuma, las gotas y el vapor que, como auténtico bálsamo, eliminaba el cansancio de hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

De vuelta en el presente, el chico se paró súbitamente de la cama, su rostro iluminado como si hubiese tenido una idea de las buenas. Caminó hasta la ventana, se arrodilló y abrió lo que resultó ser un pequeño refrigerador negro, muy similar a los minibares de los buenos hoteles como el Laverne. Extrajo de él un par de botellas de cerveza sin alcohol y procedió a destaparlas con un artilugio pequeño en forma de Seviper (por el hocico, vamos) antes de entregar una a su adorada hermana.

—_¿Y esto?_ —inquirió ella antes de beber el líquido amargo y gélido—. _Acabamos de cenar, Dominic._

—Beber cerveza nunca es malo, Princesa —dijo él, sentándose nuevamente en su lado de la cama—. ¿Sabías que ayuda a dormir mejor si la tomas una hora antes de acostarte?

—_¿Vamos a hablar una hora entera?_

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo…

—_De ninguna manera, hermano querido_ —la peliverde le dio un besito en la nariz—. _Sabes muy bien que me fascina pasar tiempo contigo incluso más que retorcer cerebros de antisociales varios. Me encantó que nos invitaras a cenar a ese restaurante tan bello, decorado como esos antiguos salones mostrados en tus libros de arte de la escuela, pero…_

Pausó ella, buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras desviaba ligeramente su mirada hacia la ventana.

—…_estar aquí, en la seguridad de nuestro cuarto, es mil veces mejor para mí_ —admitió sin tapujos—. _Este es un pequeño reino hecho durante casi dos décadas a nuestra imagen y semejanza; nadie puede poner el pie aquí aparte de mamá que es una santa en vida._

—Aquí nuestros padres instalaron la primera cuna que compartimos de bebés —recordó Dominic con nostalgia—. Aquí pusieron la cama de una plaza en la que dormíamos siendo niños, la que pasó al doble de tamaño cuando nos volvimos adolescentes. Y ahora, como adultos de pleno derecho, seguimos funcionando bajo el mismo sistema que me encanta —él también reveló una carta crucial en su mano—. No lo digo solo porque espantes mis pesadillas o porque me despiertes cuando el cansancio me dobla la mano y no puedo levantarme al día siguiente, ¿eh?

El humano le lanzó una sonrisa tan sincera a la pokémon psíquica que esta se puso totalmente colorada y ni siquiera atinó a torcer la cabeza; fue un momento casi calcado al que tuviese esa mañana en la cocina con su madre. Tanta fue su impresión que casi dejó caer la cerveza abierta sobre el colchón, pero un pulso bien dirigido enderezó la botella e impidió el desastre.

—_No tienes… que agradecerme nada…_ —Princesa dudaba como si estuviese pisando huevos de Taillow—. _Desde muy pequeña juré… que sería alguien productiva, que te ayudaría… en todo lo que necesitaras. Me has enseñado mucho y… y estar a tu lado es el mayor honor… que la vida me ha dado_ —le salió verso—. _¿De verdad serías un criminal junto a mí?_

—Incluso sobre las objeciones de mamá en caso que se opusiera —declaró categórico Dominic—. Hermana querida, nos conocemos tanto que aún sin poderes psíquicos de ninguna especie sería capaz de identificar cuando te sientes extraña o perdida. Aquello es recíproco porque así lo pactamos —bebió un largo trago de cerveza—. ¡Ah, qué delicia!

Princesa lo imitó y dejó el envase vacío en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Ajustó un poco su pijama de seda rosa y se tendió a lo largo, pidiendo al muchacho que apagara la luz. Esa era una señal clara de que deseaba tener algo más de intimidad. Dominic dejó la puerta junta a fin de que entrase un mínimo de aire y evitar la saturación del ambiente. Por ningún motivo pensó abrir la ventana; hacía demasiado frío afuera, los termómetros acercándose a los cero grados.

—_¿Mamá ya se acostó?_ —preguntó Princesa.

—Creo que no; aún hay algo de luz en la cocina y seguramente está haciéndose una taza de su tisana favorita —retrucó él—. Ya sabes que siempre bebe algo de limón y melisa antes de dormir porque de lo contrario tiene esas pesadillas tan tontas que la acechan a veces.

—_Aún no entiendo por qué no me deja crear un pequeño escudo alrededor de su mente como lo hice contigo_ —se extrañó ella—. _No creo que sea por un tema de falta de confianza, ¿o sí?_

—En absoluto, querida. Mamá es de la vieja escuela y aunque aprecia de forma increíble tus poderes psíquicos, no desea ponerte encima más cargas de las que tienes. Eres joven, Princesa, y te queda mucho camino por delante.

—_Lo mismo podría decir de ti, picarón_ —la fémina psíquica le lanzó un besito por el aire.

—¿Picarón? —ahora el chico se extrañó—. ¿De dónde salió eso?

—_De aquí_ —la peliverde apuntó a la protuberancia rubí que brillaba con un color agradable, casi calentando la habitación—. _Ahora me siento totalmente relajada y feliz, así que el terreno es propicio para decir esta clase de cosas_ —carraspeó—. _Si no te conociera mejor, hermano mío, diría que estás intentando seducirme._

Por toda respuesta Dominic lanzó una risita, se acercó a Princesa y le acarició la chasquilla con mucho cariño. Aprovechó entones de ver ese ojo derecho que casi siempre estaba tapado, absorto de todo lo que no fuese la manipulación de objetos preciosos. Inhaló levemente algo del aroma del shampoo fresco y luego se tendió en su mitad del lecho.

—Seduciéndote, ¿eh? —dijo con picardía—. Pues parece que te gustó, considerando que ahora mismo volviste a ponerte roja.

—_¡No lo estoy!_ —Princesa lanzó un gritito telepático, aunque se mentía a sí misma—. _Ya te dije que me siento bien y aprecio que hoy nuestros rumbos terminaran en pastos bien verdes a la orilla del mar tras un comienzo tan escabroso. Además, la mera perspectiva de destrozarle la mente al imbécil de Vitello en el futuro es algo que me llena de emoción._

—Pareciera que quisieras dejarlo postrado de por vida —rió el hermano—. Ojo, no digo que no se lo merezca después de todas las torturas a las que nos sometió. Lo bueno es que todos los muchachos siguieron a rajatabla el asunto de no hablar con los medios. ¿Sabes a cuántos reporteros frustrados dejamos hoy?

—_¿Veinte?_ —sugirió ella.

—Treinta, incluyendo algunos venidos desde el extranjero para hacer un reportaje en profundidad sobre el estilo de los Sentinels — respondió él—. Es algo natural cuando se tiene una racha tan larga de éxito y dominación sobre el resto de la liga —agregó sin una gota de modestia—. Seguramente ya deben estar pensando cómo hacer encajar las grabaciones del incidente de hoy en los guiones de las notas que les tocará montar.

—_Te apuesto a que lo pondrán como una sarta de tonterías sin pies ni cabeza_ —bufó la chica—. _Salvo honrosas excepciones, como las que destaparon los casos de perversión en los altos círculos de la Liga Pokémon, la mayor parte de los periodistas son un imán para los problemas, siempre buscando el sensacionalismo y el rating de sus canales o las visitas a sus sitios web en vez de ceñirse estrictamente a reportar los hechos. __Recuerdo una vez cuando criticaron el contrato que firmaste. Montón de envidiosos y resentidos, más encima._

—Si el mundo fuese un lugar perfecto, hermana mía, todos los medios de prensa se irían a la quiebra porque no habría nada digno de informar y mucho menos podrían vender la visión de un planeta con peligros en cada esquina —acotó Dominic—. Lamentablemente vivimos en una era donde el cuarto poder hace de contrapeso a las instancias establecidas, a veces para bien como en el caso de esos reportajes por ti mencionados, y otras para mal, como en esas asquerosas noticias del corazón. ¿A quién narices podría importarle con quién se acuesta o sale tal o cual celebridad? ¡No hay salud!

—_En eso estamos de acuerdo._

Se quedaron ambos quietos por unos instantes, siempre acostados en sus lados de la cama y sin tocarse, aunque Princesa debió ejercer al máximo su autocontrol porque tenía latente la tentación de rozar las manos del chico. Casi podía sentir las células de sus dedos llamándola a cruzar esa frontera tan omnipotente y a la vez tan tenue.

—¿Princesa? —dijo él de repente, su voz muy bajita.

—_¿Sí, Dominic?_ —retrucó ella, reduciendo al mínimo su frecuencia telepática.

—¿Sabes que siento algo de incertidumbre por el partido del domingo contra Verdanturf?

—_¿Pero por qué?_ —ella se asombró y volteó hacia su izquierda con suavidad—. _Verdanturf no es gran cosa; simplemente juegan el rol de la moda de temporada que se extingue tan rápido como llega. Estoy segurísima de que los aplastarán sin compasión, haya o no un entrenador contratado entonces._

—Bueno, ese es uno de los puntos que me tiene inquieto —admitió él—. Jamás he enfrentado un partido sin tener una voz de mando en la banca. En la preparatoria tuve al entrenador Slade, de quien aprendí muchísimo y me llevó en buena parte a ser el jugador que ahora soy. Cuando jugaba en la primaria y secundaria, era imposible olvidar el vozarrón del entrenador Alberti, quien siempre nos animaba a saltar más alto, remachar más fuerte y recordar que los pases… venían del corazón.

—_Del último sí que me acuerdo_ —señaló la peliverde—. _¿No era el barbudo que…?_

—El mismo. Falleció hará un par de años de cáncer gástrico; para cuando se lo detectaron ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Recuerdas que fuimos al funeral todos los compañeros de la secundaria?

Asintió ella. Tal pérdida había sido profunda para Dominic porque, al igual que David Slade, Ozzie Alberti dejó una profunda huella en su conciencia y estilo de juego. Si bien Scott Vitello merecía estar encerrado en una prisión perdida en medio de la nada en vez de ganar un tremendo sueldo como entrenador de un club profesional, el humano tenía razón respecto a los roles de estabilización y potenciamiento que los buenos _coaches_ traían a cualquier equipo. Los mejores eran capaces de sacar el máximo partido a las habilidades de sus dirigidos, ayudándoles a enderezar sus vidas y alejando de ellos influencias perniciosas como trepadoras o matones asociados al crimen organizado. Otros tenían considerable talento para tomar clubes en bajada (por descenso o circunstancias similares) y "revivirlos", cortando a jugadores inservibles o con salarios excesivos para apostar por los jóvenes talentos adquiridos mediante el _draft_ amateur y la agencia libre.

—_¿Saben si el dueño de los Sentinels despidió formalmente al imbécil ese?_ —preguntó ella, su voz telepática repleta de curiosidad.

—Hoy no nos enteramos de nada porque salimos temprano, pero creo que mañana viernes o el sábado habrá noticias concretas y eso significa que todos los periodistas se irán sobre Ettington como Beedrills al polen — esbozó el hermano—. Cierto es que se vería bien raro que nos presentáramos a jugar ante diez mil personas sin un adiestrador, pero hay una idea en la interna del camarín que tomó bastante fuerza en nuestra reunión de emergencia.

—_¿Y sería…?_

—En vez de fichar un entrenador nuevo con el que ni siquiera alcanzaríamos a tener una práctica formal y mucho menos internalizar su estilo de juego, Anthony propuso con esa típica ocurrencia suya que el capitán Mercier juegue un doble rol, como se hacía en los primeros años de la liga.

—_¿Jugador-entrenador?_ —a Princesa le picó el bichito del entusiasmo—. _Suena fantástico debido al rupturismo y, como bien dices, es todo un_ throwback _a la época en la que solo había ocho clubes profesionales en Hoenn, cuando muchos grandes encuentros se jugaban en el más completo de los anonimatos. Hay algo que no me cabe del todo, eso sí. __¿Cómo lo haría con los cambios y otras cosas?_

—Bueno, nada dicta que deba jugar todo el partido. Por ejemplo, como propuso Mark secundando lo que dijera Tony, podría estar en la cancha en intervalos de 20 puntos, gane quien los gane, y descansar después —aclaró el chico—. Lo único malo es que Seán no aceptaría eso ni aunque le duplicaran el sueldo que ganaría como técnico. Adora estar con sus pies en la carpeta y si detesta algo es que lo sustituyan. Sin ir más lejos, en la primera fecha del actual campeonato Vitello lo sacó por no sé qué razón y el capitán le tiró un improperio de grueso calibre antes de tomar sitio en la banca. No volvió a entrar en ese partido pero para el segundo estaba de vuelta en la alineación.

—_Entonces tendrá que improvisar sobre la marcha. Será un buen desafío para comprobar si realmente es un buen capitán. Es una oda a las claves básicas del volleyball: moverse rápido y pensar aún más rápido. No existe otra forma de vivir más tiempo_ —declaró con un entusiasmo propio de su época de Ralts; realmente adoraba estas conversaciones casi tanto como humillar a los clientes que mentían.

—A todos nos interesa mucho eso, especialmente considerando nuestra situación. Tengo tan asumido como tú, Princesa querida, que los Sentinels podríamos jugar con los ojos cerrados. Cada uno de nosotros sabe dónde debe colocarse, hacia dónde pasar y cómo defender. Nuestro juego es una máquina bien aceitada y de última generación, pero tomando prestada tu analogía del muro, incluso el mecanismo más sofisticado puede fallar alguna vez —añadió Dominic—. Es por eso que tengo algo de nervios. Hemos llegado muy arriba y ya se sabe que mientras más cerca de la cima estés, más dolorosas son las caídas —suspiró pesadamente—. Hay un factor que actúa como bálsamo en todo esto. ¿Sabes cuál es?

—_Todos los rivales son dignos y ganables_ —retrucó Gardevoir tras leer rápidamente el libro abierto que era su mente—. _Ese ha sido tu mantra desde que comenzaste a jugar siendo un niño pequeño e inocente. Casualmente de esto mismo conversamos con mamá luego de que saliste apresuradamente a hacer… lo que sea que tuvieras que hacer._

—De eso ya te contaré cuando llegue el momento; por ahora tengo un par de ases en la manga que quiero mantener en esta mano hasta la hora señalada. Hartas cartas faltan por jugarse en esta peculiar partida, Princesa —él habló de forma ligeramente críptica, pero ella entendió de inmediato—. Ahora, volviendo a Verdanturf, ¿qué tal si hacemos un resumen de las fortalezas y debilidades de ambos clubes? Compartir ideas siempre ayuda a refinarlas.

—_¡Me gusta, me gusta!_ —ella aplaudió con ganas—. _¿Otra cervecita?_

—Por favor.

Con otro par de botellas destapadas en la oscuridad, los hermanos Weir se abocaron a desmenuzar en detalle el tema en cuestión, como siempre lo hacían antes del próximo encuentro. Verdanturf, el equipo con poco más de veinte años en la liga y que vestía de un verde eléctrico combinado con blanco y negro, tenía como gran ventaja los cambios rápidos de ritmo y ataques relampagueantes gracias a los pases precisos de sus _setters_. Rara vez se les encontraba fuera de sitio y casi siempre llegaban a pelotas complicadas, aunque la fiabilidad de su recepción era bastante irregular; a veces tenían sets sin zozobras y en otras sufrían sobremanera con los servicios rivales. La gran desventaja del equipo del oeste de Hoenn radicaba en tener la estatura promedio más baja de la liga, pero varios de sus titulares contaban con potentes piernas para dar grandes saltos y neutralizar, en parte, ese _handicap_ tan crítico en el volleyball. Nombres a tomar en cuenta eran Roy Stiegmann, el capitán Lucas Wilser, Leroy Gant y Alexander Bishop, pasador que estaba entre los líderes en eficiencia ofensiva y contaba con una técnica a todas luces depurada.

El entrenador de esta escuadra, Jimmy Petkovic, era de la nueva escuela de _coaches_ y empleaba a destajo las nuevas tecnologías y estadísticas para llevar a sus pupilos al siguiente nivel. Aunque empezó su primera andadura en la liga con el pie izquierdo, perdiendo cuatro de cinco encuentros, la dirigencia del club le dio el espaldarazo y respondió hilando esa famosa racha de cinco victorias consecutivas, incluyendo la del mismo jueves contra Petalburgo (el famoso _Clásico de las Flores_) en sets corridos: 25–21, 25–22 y 25–12. Respecto al apoyo incondicional, una pequeña y fiel banda de más o menos 500 personas originaria del pueblo recorría Hoenn de arriba abajo siguiéndolos a cuanto partido jugaran. Seguramente ya habrían agotado las entradas asignadas a los visitantes. De vuelta en casa, los _matches_ eran éxitos de rating de tal medida que el pueblo entero se encerraba en sus casas a verlos. Palabras de preocupación cundían en el Comité de Concursos porque, según ellos, estaban "perdiendo una plaza importantísima a manos del volleyball".

Los Sentinels, emblema de Lilycove y campeones defensores, vestían elegantes uniformes azul tinta con discretos detalles naranja fuerte. Tal contraste era una evidencia de los sentimientos que despertaban dentro y fuera de Hoenn: mucha admiración o mucho desprecio. Quedaron libres en la décima fecha pero en la novena despacharon sin problemas a un aproblemado equipo de Dewford que estaba bien abajo en la tabla de posiciones. Los isleños marchaban décimos, apenas encima de la zona de liguilla de promoción y marcando hasta entonces una decepcionante campaña.

Tal vez el llamado _equipo del establishment_ no tuviese la rapidez de Verdanturf o la irreverencia en la cancha de clubes como Bohemians o Arrowgate, pero su plantilla era la más talentosa y experimentada de la liga, con un promedio de edad de 29 años y siete títulos en la última década. Jugaban prácticamente de memoria y basaban su estrategia en la contundencia total, ora en servicios, ora en bloqueos. Una vez tomaban control del partido raramente lo soltaban, ametrallando al rival de turno sin compasión ni pausa mientras sumaban puntos con pasmosa celeridad. No era extraño, ergo, verlos ganar sets por 12, 13 y hasta 15 positivos de diferencia. Aparte de Dominic y su estatus como candidato al Novato del Año, la alineación titular de Mercier, Winslow, Kuschenek, Kovacevic y Shoemaker más Burlison como líbero era infalible, al punto que era muy complicado tomar la decisión de sacarlos de la cancha aunque fuese para descansar. Ergo, los reservas debían tener un nivel al menos equivalente al de los _starters_ y si militaran en cualquier otra escuadra… serían titulares indiscutidos. ¿Debilidades? No asomaba ninguna en el horizonte y por eso tenían el menor número de sets perdidos en la actual temporada. Como si todo eso fuera poco, el Gimnasio Ettington era una caldera en días de pleito y la presión del público local se transformaba prácticamente en un jugador más. Si bien los forofos eran ruidosos y les gustaba animar de múltiples formas, como trompetas o aplausos sincronizados, jamás llegaban al punto de insultar al árbitro o los jugadores contrarios.

¿Otro aspecto digno de mención? Ambos clubes se enfrentaron en los cuartos de final de la Copa del Presidente, disputada antes del inicio de cada temporada regular; Petkovic aún no asumía la banca del sexteto de los aromas porque en ese entonces era ayudante técnico en Slateport. Los entonces dirigidos por Scott Vitello perdieron el primer set 25–23 y se llevaron una andanada de retos como recompensa. Al parecer el abuso verbal del tiránico entrenador surtió efecto porque sus pupilos se llevaron las tres siguientes mangas sin gran dificultad, ganándolas con márgenes entre 7 y 10 puntos. Ese fue el partido más complicado rumbo al primer trofeo del año.

—Como ves, querida Princesa, más allá de la incertidumbre por el choque de rachas el partido de este domingo se ve bien bueno —dijo el muchacho al acabar su cerveza—. Verdanturf viene con sangre en el ojo luego de la paliza que les dimos en la Copa. Solo espero dar la nota alta y no defraudar a la gente que nos apoya, como mamá, tú y tantos otros ahí fuera.

—_No lo harás, Dominic_ —ella le sonrió y rozó muy sutilmente su mano derecha con la izquierda propia—. _Es más, estoy tan convencida de que tu actuación será rutilante que te propongo un trato._

—Te escucho.

—_Tu récord de puntos en un partido es 40, ¿no?_ —pausó ella hasta que él asintió—. _Pues bien, si lo igualas o rompes este domingo te llevaré a la mismísima cima del Monte Pírico, el mismo lugar ahora cerrado al público donde antes descansaban las esferas sagradas, para que tomes esa foto panorámica que tanto has deseado. Y te garantizo que nadie nos verá allí._

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —rió el chico—. Mira que eres sugerente, Princesa. No conocía ese lado tuyo. ¿Qué sigue, un besito justo en medio de la nariz durante la puesta de sol?

—_No necesito pedirte una cita para salir juntos, ¿o sí?_ —ella hizo un pucherito como si se hubiese ofendido, pero su corazón bailaba de júbilo—. _¿Cuándo cambiaron las reglas que no me enteré? _

—Nunca han cambiado. Ya sabes que…

No pudo Dominic acabar su frase porque en ese preciso momento se coló el sonido del teléfono del recibidor por la rendija de la puerta. Ambos se incorporaron en el acto y compartieron la duda en sus mentes: ¿quién podría ser a esa hora? Un rápido vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche les mostró que ya eran casi las diez de la noche, segmento del día en el que usualmente ya se habían entregado por completo al sueño.

—Mejor será que vaya a contestar —Dominic salió de la cama con todo el cuidado posible—. La idea es que mamá no deba levantarse porque está exhausta; lo noté en su mirada cuando volvimos del restaurante. Ella merece un buen sueño luego de todo el asunto del rutilo y los niñitos malportados con acceso demasiado fácil a pokébolas y opciones de viaje.

—_Iré a asegurarme que se quede en su cama_ —sugirió ella—. _Trataré de hacerla dormir._

—Bien.

Lamentablemente sus planes se quedaron en la etapa de ideas porque oyeron el _click_ de la bocina al ser levantada de su soporte y luego una voz que conocían muy bien.

—¿Hola…? Sí, esta es la residencia Weir —el tono molesto mezclado con desconfianza se desbordaba—. Espero que tenga un buen motivo para llamar tan tarde, señorita, aparte de decirme quién es usted.

Nina ganó esa singular partida sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta que estaba jugando o lo que pretendían sus hijos. Ni Princesa ni Dominic podían verla desde su actual posición, pero asumieron de entrada que estaba realmente ofuscada por tener que atender una llamada tan a destiempo.

_"¿Y ahora qué, hermanito?_", preguntó ella en absoluto silencio. _"Me elude por completo qué clase de mujer podría intentar contactar a mamá a estas horas"._

"Solo nos queda esperar y escuchar, hermanita", replicó él mientras abría levemente la puerta para evitar causar un chirrido que los delatara. "Si es algo que pinta para mal, ya pondremos en su lugar a esa pájara impertinente".

* * *

—¿Señora Weir? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea en claro tono de duda.

—No le diré quién soy hasta que revele su identidad, señorita —espetó la madre en tono nada civil, su pie derecho repiqueteando contra el frío suelo.

—Dispénseme por llamar a esta hora a su casa, pero no tuve tiempo en todo el día para usar el teléfono —se excusó la otra fémina—. Me llamo Charmian Randell y deseo hablar con Dominic, su hijo.

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con él? —Nina reaccionó como una Arcanine deseosa de proteger a sus cachorros—. ¿De dónde lo conoce?

—Señora Weir, entiendo que no confíe en mí, especialmente porque soy una perfecta extraña para usted, pero responderé su pregunta para que vea que no miento. Soy Charmian Randell, como ya le dije, campeona femenina mundial de billar a tres bandas y antigua amiga de Dominic. Nos conocimos cuando él iba empezando su último año de preparatoria en Sokol luego de que lo viese jugar en un partido importante. Y antes de que piense que deseo propasarme con él, le diré que estoy felizmente casada con dos hijos más un tercero en camino.

—¿Está usted embarazada?

—No, señora.

—Ah… —la madre ató cabos rápidamente y sacó sus conclusiones: o estaba hablando con una lesbiana o una mujer que alquiló un vientre para tener a su bebé—. ¿Qué edad tiene usted, señora Randell?

—34 años. Kath, mi pareja, tiene 32.

—Vale… Supongamos que le creo, señora Randell. Aún así, eso no explica por qué desea hablar con mi hijo a horas tan intempestivas —Nina la tenía bien medida—. Además, él nunca me dijo que iba a llamarlo precisamente a este teléfono.

—Señora Weir, por lo que más quiera, hable con él porque le confirmará todo lo que he contado. Tengo información muy importante que debo poner en su conocimiento y no puede esperar.

Nina lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia el corredor oscuro que se extendía ante ella.

—Vale, espéreme un momento.

Una parte estaba inclinada a pensar que Charmian Randell, excelsa jugadora de billar que pasara el año pasado viviendo en Unova con no pocas dificultades (según consignase la prensa deportiva de Hoenn) estaba mintiendo, pero otra sostenía que decía la pura y santa verdad firmada ante notario y con los correspondientes sellos. Posó entonces su vista en un rincón particular donde notó un brillito que conocía muy bien. Dejó el auricular a un lado y habló.

—Pueden salir, hijos míos —recalcó con suavidad—. De mí nunca podrán esconderse.

Siguiendo al instante su orden, Dominic y Princesa abrieron la puerta de su cuarto y se movieron hasta donde estaba la madre, cuya expresión seria y manos en la cintura no dejaban lugar a dobles lecturas.

—¿Es cierto que Charmian Randell te conoce desde tus años de la preparatoria? —preguntó ella a Dominic.

—Sí, mamá —retrucó él cerrando un poco los ojos—. Más de alguna vez nos reuníamos después de mis clases para conversar, pelar a medio mundo y vaciar en el otro nuestras dudas.

—¿Fuiste a verla hoy en la mañana cuando saliste temprano?

—Afirmativo; por eso llegué tarde al entrenamiento y luego pasó todo lo que les narré en el _Matamuzia_. Me enteré por conducto de Mark y Tony, dos compañeros del club, de su vuelta a Lilycove, así que aproveché de ir a saludarla y contarle sobre… un asunto bastante complicado que nos concierne —Dominic reveló el as del que hablara antes.

—¿Nos concierne? —Nina levantó una ceja.

—A Princesa y a mí, por cierto —acotó él—. También a ti porque deduzco… —ahora miró a la Gardevoir— que mi adorada hermanita te contó todo lo relativo a Cleone Barbera, ¿o me equivoco?

—_No se te puede ocultar nada_ —la peliverde admitió que la dejaron directamente bajo las luces—. _A veces me da la impresión que tienes poderes psíquicos más potentes que los míos._

—Si así fuera es porque aprendí de la mejor —Dominic sonrió a Princesa y posteriormente miró a Nina—. Mamá, admito que cometí una indiscreción al no acudir a ti de inmediato, pero tengo una muy buena razón para ello. Una vez Cleone me dé su información y actúe al respecto, te contaré hasta el último detalle de mis sospechas y planes. Siempre nos enseñaste a ser transparentes… y ahora no será la excepción.

A fin de garantizar que iba en serio, el hijo abrazó tiernamente a su madre. Nina se estremeció entera por dentro y simplemente se dejó llevar por el calor de Dominic, recordando aquellos momentos felices de su juventud, cuando recién empezaba en la joyería.

—Muy bien, mi amor. Princesa y yo te esperaremos en la sala con una buena taza de té. No te demores, ¿eh?

—Trataré de no hacerlo. Las veo al rato.

—_¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar y llevar las cosas, mamá?_ —sugirió la chica peliverde.

—Es buena idea, queridita. Ahora nos vamos.

Dominic cogió el auricular una vez vio a ambas féminas desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. Suspiró de alivio cuando encendieron la luz y se empezó a escuchar el trasteo de platos, tazas y teteras.

—Quiero comenzar por pedirte disculpas por el mal rato, amiga querida —habló él a Charmian—. Mi madre no es así de desconfiada todo el tiempo, pero comprenderás que cuando se llama a estas horas…

—Hubiese querido decirte esto antes, mi niño lindo, pero estuve hasta las cejas de cosas que hacer entre los niños, Kath y el Braixen que ella se trajo de Kalos —suspiró la maestra del billar.

—¿Un Braixen? —él levantó las cejas y silbó—. Vaya, eso sí que será la novedad de Treodan dentro de poco—. ¿Cómo es que lo consiguió tu esposa?

Huelga hacer una nota importante: Dominic pronunció el nombre de esta especie zorruna y asociada al elemento de fuego de una forma particular, sustituyendo el sonido habitual de la X por "sh", además de acentuar tonalmente la I. Esta clase de peculiaridades lingüiísticas propias de Hoenn dificultaba a veces el entendimiento entre sus habitantes y el resto del mundo, más allá de compartir una lengua común. Como era de suponerse, los propios hoennianos decían que los demás hablaban raro, no ellos.

—Cuando estuvimos de paso en Kalos para uno de mis campeonatos de billar se hizo cargo de un Fennekin abandonado que terminó encariñándose mucho con ella. Lo registró allá como pokémon de compañía, aunque debido a toda la burocracia recién ahora pudieron darle la autorización para transportarlo a Lilycove —explicó la mujer mayor—. Presumo que se llevará muy bien con mis hijos, especialmente ahora que están más inquietos.

—Sea, entonces. Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué pudiste averiguar sobre lo que conversamos esta mañana? —el chico se frotó las manos esperando algo grande.

—Tengo un par de cosas que seguramente te harán saltar hasta el techo, lo que en tu caso no significará mucho trabajo —rió Charmian —. A eso de las 20 horas Kath y yo fuimos al _Tercer Tiempo_ tras conseguir una buena niñera para los niños y nos instalamos en la misma mesa donde conversé con tus compañeros de equipo tan dijes. Pedimos un par de cervezas rubias bien heladas y mientras hacíamos el primer brindis mezclado con no pocos coqueteos de adolescentes, apareció esta chica de la que me hablaste. Pidió un cóctel estiloso, como de tono rojizo y decorado con uno de esos paraguas de papel.

—Seguramente un Daiquiri de frutas —deslizó Dominic—. Ahí no hay falta porque Cleone es mayor de edad y puede beber alcohol asumiendo las consecuencias. ¿Se quedó en la barra mucho rato?

—Qué va, amigo mío. Acabó de tomarlo en pocos minutos cuando entonces vio algo que la hizo ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el otro extremo; pensé entonces que Saúl notó su presencia e intentó alejarse. Me excusé con Kath diciendo que iba al baño y la seguí — continuó ella—. No sé cómo no me choqué con las meseras o los otros parroquianos, pero el asunto es que me encontré en el _side alley _junto al club, entre las calles Setie y Luanna —pausó—. Asomé apenas la cabeza porque supuse que me descubrirían de inmediato, pero alcancé a escuchar claramente que Cleone y Saúl estaban discutiendo con palabras bien fuertes. Parecía, por lo poco que podía ver, que gesticulaban muchísimo, como si desearan agarrarse a golpes.

—¿Discutiendo…? —Dominic casi dejó caer la bocina; el vínculo entre su antigua compañera y el dueño del bar parecía estar rodeado de luces halógenas—. ¿Y de qué, si puede saberse?

—Había mucho ruido en las calles, especialmente de gente vociferando. Lo poco que alcancé a captar pero no grabé porque se me olvidó —la voz de Charmian mostró que aceptaba su culpa por el error— era algo así como "acepta tus responsabilidades", "te has escondido de mí demasiado tiempo" y "no tienes cómo probar lo que dices". Basándome en mi experiencia como fémina, amante, esposa y madre, mi querido Dominic, creo que el asunto era del orden pasional.

—Me siento inclinado a creerte, amiga del alma, porque la intuición femenina nunca falla en esta clase de asuntos —admitió el muchacho—. Muchísimas gracias por ponerme al corriente de estos datos tan importantes. ¿Qué tal si el lunes por la mañana te invito a desayunar al café de siempre? Podrías llevar a Kath y los chicos para saludarlos como es debido.

—Acepto encantada, Dominic —la maestra del billar le habló con voz cómplice—. Siempre es un placer estar en tu compañía. Que tengas buenas noches y dale mis más sentidas disculpas a tu madre por este mal rato.

—Así lo haré, Charmian. Cuídate y saludos a todos.

Cortó el chico, inhaló el fresco aire del pasillo y determinó lo que haría entonces. Lo único que le faltaba era corroborar algo que le sugiriese su amiga aquella mañana. Pasó raudo por la cocina para poner sobre aviso a su madre y hermana.

—¿Tenemos galletas? —inquirió.

—Creo que sí —contestó Nina—. ¿Deseas que pongamos?

—Será lo más apropiado, madre, porque esto va a ir para largo. Ahora, si me disculpan, la Pokénet me llama.

Salió como una exhalación hacia su cuarto y sin notar que tanto Nina como Princesa lo miraron con expresión curiosa, pero no se alarmaron porque conocían perfectamente bien el ingenio de Dominic. A veces sus planes eran complicados o parecían absurdos, mas siempre encontraba una forma de llevarlos a convertirse en éxitos rotundos.

Encendió el voleibolista la computadora portátil encima de su escritorio. Era un modelo nuevo provisto de un disco SSD que ejecutaba comandos y aplicaciones en segundos. Sin ir más lejos, el mismo sistema operativo se demoraba un cuarto de minuto en tener listo el escritorio para trabajar. Su espacio de trabajo era muy básico: un acceso directo a la suite de ofimática que usara para tantos encargos de la escuela y otro a su navegador predilecto, siempre mantenido en modo privado y con la opción de "no rastrear" activada. ¿Juegos? Ninguno; Dominic ocupaba casi todo su tiempo libre revisando material alusivo a su profesión con tal de hallar cualquier clave que le permitiese mejorar sus ya increíbles habilidades innatas.

—Veamos qué puedes decirme, Furret —murmuró mientras tecleaba una dirección particular.

Gracias a las maravillas del Internet inalámbrico de alta velocidad, accedió en un par de segundos a _FurretWeb_, el buscador más avanzado del mundo y que tenía millones de millones de páginas indexadas. Sus complejos algoritmos, representados por este tierno pokémon haciendo distintas poses (equilibrando una pelota, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, parado en dos patas, durmiendo, pidiendo comida, etc), filtraban y mostraban texto, videos, audios, imágenes e incluso archivos descargables en una interfaz que se adaptaba a cualquier tamaño de pantalla y entorno virtual. Los resultados eran clasificables por intervalos de fecha, regiones específicas, tamaños en pixeles y hasta detectaban _paywalls_ de sitios que exigían tener cuentas registradas y/o suscripciones para poder revisar el contenido.

Tipeó "Buró de Concursos Pokémon, Sede Blackthorn" en la barra de búsqueda y al instante apareció el sitio que necesitaba. Accedió a él mediante un par de toques del _trackpad_ y halló en el menú lateral la sección de personal. Tal como dijera Charmian, los registros eran públicos, así que esto comprobaría de una buena vez si Cleone le dijo la verdad. Quedó ligeramente sorprendido al notar una galería de fotos con los correspondientes enlaces a sus _currículum vitae_ en vez de una simple lista en texto plano.

—Veamos… Director, subdirector, tesorera… —movió la barra de desplazamiento hasta el final de la página—. ¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! Cleone no está aquí.

Frunció el ceño y pasó al siguiente nivel de su plan: buscar una referencia más fiable en la nómina general del Comité a nivel mundial porque quizás la sede de Blackthorn no tenía actualizado su propio sitio web. Llegó allí en un santiamén, pasó olímpicamente del mensaje de bienvenida de Vivian Meridian (¡qué mal le caía esa mujer operada una y mil veces, por Arceus!) y entró al listado que tanto deseaba. Contenía casi dos mil nombres en diversos cargos y con sueldos dispares, mas ninguno de esos detalles le importó demasiado. Activó el comando de búsqueda, tecleó "Barbera" y se encontró justo con el mensaje que no deseaba ver.

_Se ha alcanzado el final de la página. No hay coincidencias._

Quedó callado Dominic por unos diez segundos antes de cerrar el navegador y apagar el equipo. Lanzó otro suspiro, aunque este venía teñido con una mezcla de rabia y decepción.

—Cleone Barbera, me has mentido desde el primer punto del primer set —murmuró severamente—. Lo único que odio más que a la gente que se dopa o cambia favores por sexo es que me mientan. Espero que tengas una explicación creíble porque te la voy a pedir lo quieras o no. Lo juro por mi candidatura al Novato del Año —movió rápidamente el brazo derecho como si deseara cortar el aire rodeándolo.

Fue entonces a la sala de estar, donde ya lo esperaban Nina y Princesa con las luces encendidas, las gruesas cortinas cerradas y todo listo para una conversación que sería bastante larga.

—_¿Te sientes bien, hermano?_ —la peliverde se sentó inmediatamente a su lado, detalle que no escapó a los ojos de su madre—. _Pareces alterado._

—Estoy bien, hermanita. Simplemente ahora lidio con los… los efectos de un terrible desengaño —Dominic se inclinó un poco sobre su poltrona—. Ahora debemos cumplir la promesa que hicimos a mamá.

—Los escucho atentamente, hijos míos —dijo Nina, vertiendo la humeante agua de la tetera en tres tazas con bolsitas de té negro traído de Johto—. No se apuren porque no me iré a ninguna parte.

Para cuando el voleibolista y la Gardevoir terminaron de contarle con pelos y señales todo respecto al asunto de Cleone, el reloj de péndulo junto a la chimenea marcó las 11:30 PM. Primero fue el turno de Princesa de quedar sorprendida respecto al crucial papel jugado por Charmian Randell porque su información contribuyó a convertir en azules varias zonas que antes aparecían rojas en el tablero de ajedrez donde se movían tantas piezas por sí mismas. Suspiró de alivio por dentro con toda la discreción posible al saber que aquella mujer, teniendo una familia formada con su enamorada de toda la vida, jamás se fijaría en Dominic como pareja, pero no pudo evitar reír al igual que Nina cuando él mencionó esa fijación tipo broma que tenía la jugadora de billar en adoptarlo.

—La señora Randell puede esperar sentada hasta el año diez millones —dijo Nina, apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas de risa— porque no te voy a abandonar por ningún precio, ni siquiera si me ofrece a cambio su casa en Treodan, su mesa de billar favorita, sus trofeos de campeona mundial y el Braixen de su esposa.

—Eso está claro, madre querida —la tranquilizó él, riendo también—. Simplemente es un jueguito inocente que tenemos entre los dos.

Entendió también la madre, con el correr del relato, por qué sus hijos desearon mantenerlo inicialmente en secreto. El concepto inicial que tuvo de Cleone Barbera como una chica seria y sacrificada por trabajar en lo que le gustaba mutó rápidamente al de una manipuladora inescrupulosa, capaz de descender a profundidades nunca antes vistas con tal de salirse con la suya. Cuando casi no quedaban té ni galletas en la mesa de centro sugirió, con su experiencia de madre, que la arista profesional del asunto tenía mucha solidez, tanta que se la podría comparar con uno de esos focos de búsqueda usados por la Guardia Costera para encontrar naves perdidas entre las olas y en condiciones desfavorables.

—No me sorprendería que esos dos estuviesen liados de alguna forma —añadió tras colocar las tazas en la bandeja—. Por algo fue que ella mencionó eso de "acepta tus responsabilidades" y "te has escondido de mí demasiado tiempo". Y si a eso consideramos que esta niñita —recalcó con desprecio esas dos palabras— se mandó cambiar antes del tercer año de preparatoria en Sokol, creo que solo podemos llegar a una conclusión.

La mencionó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero lo que no esperaba es que sus hijos casi se fueran de espaldas. Se incorporaron como pudieron y pasaron un par de minutos en total silencio; Princesa lo rompió con una expresión muy en su estilo.

—_Me lleva el diablo… Poniéndolo así, mamá, todo encaja de una forma pasmosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa subnormal cuando…?_

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar —intervino Dominic—. Cleone volverá a Johto el sábado, seguramente en el primer barco, lo que nos deja la mañana del viernes para desenmascararla a ella… y también al imbécil de Saúl. Ahí hay dos caminos: intentar ir al Hotel Laverne y ver si realmente se hospeda allí, ya sea con su nombre verdadero o un pseudónimo, o desviarnos directamente al _Tercer Tiempo_ porque ella intentará torcerle la mano sin dudas. Ir directo a los muelles no es buena idea: hay demasiada gente y no deseo verme envuelto en un escándalo extradeportivo.

—_Buen criterio. También debemos mencionar el asuntillo de hacerse pasar por un miembro del Comité de Concursos Pokémon. Aunque esos tipos me caigan como patada en el estómago, están cubiertos por las protecciones de nuestra Ley de Identidad, y sé muy bien que falsificar una credencial oficial es un delito que acarrea penas de cárcel. No me imagino a Cleone vistiendo de naranja; trapearían el piso con ella, por no decir otras cosas_ —dijo maliciosamente la peliverde.

—Condenas o no, habrá que tirar abajo esta fachada de una buena vez porque la podredumbre de este lío se siente hasta en Alola. La dificultad principal radica en que solo podemos optar por un camino; ni siquiera con tu teletransporte, Princesa, podríamos cubrir la ciudad entera en una mañana, y por ningún motivo dejaré que te extralimites.

—_Elijas lo que elijas, hermano, será un honor y un placer acompañarte a darle el bajo a esa carafalsa. ¡Qué diablos, quizás su verdadero nombre ni siquiera sea Cleone Barbera!_

—No sé si añadir otro cargo de fraude de identidad sea prudente a estas alturas, hijos míos —Nina hubo de bajarles un poco el entusiasmo por su futura misión—. Esa será tarea de la policía y los jueces que reciban los antecedentes, siempre y cuando deseen ponerlos en su conocimiento. Si bien estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que han dicho y soy la primera en desear que esta chiquilla descarriada reciba un castigo acorde a sus malas artes, la idea es ser lo más discretos posible. Los llevaré en el auto hasta una distancia prudente del sitio que decidan abordar y de ahí me iré directo a la joyería.

—_¿Y qué pasará con los gemelos, mamá? Seguramente se extrañarán si te ven llegar sin mí._

—Por eso no te preocupes, queridita. Lo tengo todo controlado. Y ahora, ¿qué les parece si lavamos todo esto y nos vamos a dormir? Son casi las doce y mañana será un día muy largo. ¡Ah, hijo…!

—¿Qué sucede, madre?

—No se te olvide llamar mañana temprano al club para anunciar que llegarás más tarde. Nunca está de más dejar avisado a tu capitán para evitar problemas.

—Lo haré, madre querida, aunque puedes quedarte tranquila —Dominic cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a la cocina con ambas siguiéndole—. Si bien Seán es lacónico y prefiere expresarse jugando antes que hablando, sigue siendo infinitamente superior a esa bosta conocida como Scott Vitello. Te doy firmado que no me pondrá dos mil tiburones encima porque se le antoja. Además, ahora todos remamos para el mismo lado.

Ambas se quedaron tranquilas ante la reafirmación del nuevo orden de cosas en Ettington. Exactamente a la media noche se dieron sus besos de despedida hasta mañana y cerraron las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos. Quedó entonces la residencia Weir en completo silencio; ni siquiera las escasas motas de polvo que sobrevivieran a la aspiradora de la limpieza semanal se atrevían a levantar la voz. Antes de caer rendidos en un sueño reparador, el mismo pensamiento cruzó las mentes de los hermanos y su madre: ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ese viernes iba a quedar grabado en sus memorias con tinta indeleble.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** ¡Uy, uy, uy…! La mesa quedó puesta para lo que podría ser un día glorioso… o un desastre de esos que no se borran ni con cien lavados de detergente concentrado. Con el rompecabezas cada vez más claro gracias a la crucial intervención de Charmian, Dominic y Princesa tienen un interesante desafío en sus manos; será interesante ver cómo trabajan juntos para colocar a Cleone y Saúl en su sitio. No puedo garantizar que no corra sangre, desde ya lo digo. El inicio de este capítulo marca una ruptura clara con los momentos tensos y amargos del anterior, mostrando otra pincelada de ese mundo privado que el chico y la Gardevoir han construido en casi veinte años de confianza, humor peculiar (como en sus coqueteos) y miradas desde lo más alto de la torre de marfil. Nina continúa jugando un estupendo rol dual de apoyo y contrapeso ante el entusiasmo de sus hijos por dispensar justicia. Quizás encuentren que su reacción ante la llamada de la señora Randell fue algo destemplada, pero seguro a ustedes no les agradaría tanto sentir un telefonazo cuando están quedándose dormidos. Quien diga lo contrario es un mentiroso al nivel de la señorita Barbera._

Remaches _cumple ya 14 semanas de vida y lo mejor está por venir, así que estén atentos al octavo episodio en 14 a 15 días, o quizás 20 si me termino demorando más de la cuenta. __Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios porque los recibiré con los brazos abiertos._


	8. Una Leída de Cartilla

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una Leída de Cartilla**

Al ver el auto deportivo conducido por Nina alejarse rumbo a la costanera y los seguros confines de la Joyería Oberhauser, Dominic Weir y Princesa sintieron que con él se iba el último cable de seguridad y quedaban flotando en el incómodo vacío de no saber qué pensar. Ante ellos, más alto que cualquier otro edificio de la popular Avenida Victoria, comenzando en el puente del mismo nombre y terminando casi 15 kilómetros más abajo frente a los Tribunales de Justicia, se encontraba la imponente estructura de acero, concreto, vidrio y losas conocida como el Hotel Laverne. En alguna de sus habitaciones (aún no sabían cuál) esperaban encontrar evidencia suficiente para apoyar la teoría urdida anoche por mamá en aquella charla gatillada por la llamada de Charmian Randell.

"Aquí estamos", pensó él para que la peliverde leyese su mente.

"_Así es, hermano mío"_, devolvió ella con sus poderes telepáticos. _"¿Sabes una cosa? Habiendo estado aquí tantas veces con mamá para cerrar lucrativos negocios o ir a fiestas de alta sociedad, es primera vez que este rincón de Lilycove me causa semejantes escalofríos"._

Tiritó un poquito a modo de enfatizar su punto. Los hermanos Weir, ocultos en una esquina bien cubierta por un lote de setos de boj que marcaba el final de la terraza de uno de los tantos cafés del centro, iban vestidos para pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. La fémina psíquica, si bien estaba bajo su manto de invisibilidad, llevaba un conjunto térmico compuesto por chaqueta y pantalones de cotelé, suéter de lana medianamente grueso y una _undershirt_ verde oscuro; estos dos últimos venían especialmente adaptados para no interferir con la protuberancia en mitad de su pecho. El voleibolista, por su parte, lucía una tenida deportiva acolchada, forrada por dentro y de un noble tono purpúreo por fuera, muy similar al azul empleado en el uniforme de los Sentinels. Guantes sin dedos cubrían sus manos a fin de garantizarle utilidad sin sacrificar la temperatura, mientras sus zapatillas deportivas negras rechinaban levemente ante el más mínimo movimiento de sus pies contra el piso embaldosado. Su rostro iba cubierto por una capucha que era parte de la chaqueta y, puesta correctamente, dejaba visible apenas la parte inferior del rostro.

Incluso si otros pokémon del área podían sentir la presencia de la Gardevoir y otros humanos quizás se fijarían en el muchacho por su alta y corpulenta figura, lo más seguro es que nadie les prestaría atención en una mañana tan ajetreada. Total, no eran el primer dúo de esa clase en recorrer el asfalto de Lilycove. El calendario marcaba viernes y como faltaban dos días para el inicio de la próxima fecha del campeonato, casi todo el mundo que no estuviese enfocado en las actividades del Comité de Concursos Pokémon andaba con la cabeza en otra parte: trabajos, apuestas, otros panoramas de fin de semana o simplemente pensar en llegar a casa a dormir.

"Movámonos", dijo Dominic al ver que el semáforo cambió a verde.

"_Ya te sigo"_, añadió ella, flotando grácilmente a su lado. La conexión mental y espiritual entre ambos era tan fuerte debido al paso de los años que, sin contar a Nina, él era el único capaz de verla estando camuflada.

En vez de ir directamente hacia la entrada principal del hotel, optaron por dar un rodeo y meterse en Arnobla, una calle lateral de apenas dos manzanas de longitud en la cual estaba, según estudiaran durante el desayuno, la entrada de servicio del Laverne.

"_Repasemos el plan, Dominic"_, dijo Princesa cuando se ocultaron tras un grueso poste para que no los detectasen las cámaras de seguridad (probablemente térmicas) instaladas allí.

"Suena sencillo en teoría pero llevarlo a la práctica no lo será tanto", suspiró él mientras recobraba el aliento. "Sin embargo, carecemos de otra opción a estas alturas del partido. Lo que vamos a hacer es colarnos en el hotel por atrás, encontrar un modo de llegar a la recepción sin ser detectados y revisar el registro de huéspedes de los últimos días. Calculo que Cleone debe haber ingresado aquí entre el viernes y el domingo de la semana pasada; de otro modo es imposible que nos la hubiésemos topado en Karso el lunes recién pasado, incluso si los trenes locales comienzan sus servicios a las seis de la mañana, los autobuses a las cinco y los taxis siempre tienen choferes dispuestos a hacer los turnos de noche".

"_Lo malo es que no solo tenemos esa molesta cámara y el portón cerrado"_, acotó ella. _"Nuestros problemas se magnifican porque desde este ángulo en el que estamos no veo ningún sitio óptimo para teletransportarnos al aparcadero de servicio. Si bien son apenas las siete y media, el desayuno comenzó hace media hora y no sabemos si esta rubita impertinente es de las que se levantan temprano o las que gustan de retozar en cama hasta el mediodía. El tiempo también juega en nuestra contra"._

"Ojalá pase luego un camión, incluso si es de la basura, para que alguien abra esa barrera. Otra opción algo más invasiva sería inutilizar la cámara. ¿Sirven tus poderes psíquicos para eso, hermana mía?".

"_Nunca lo he probado, pero si llega a funcionar tendremos a toda la seguridad del Laverne aquí en menos de lo que canta un Murkrow y nos ganaremos un viaje sin escalas a la estación de policía. Tomando en cuenta que nos demoramos 55 segundos entre este punto y la terraza del café aquel, no alcanzaríamos a llegar a tiempo a la entrada principal para revisar la nómina de huéspedes"._

"Es decir, o entramos por aquí… o simplemente no entramos. Ojalá la suerte juegue a nuestro favor porque la necesitamos más que nunca".

Como si Arceus hubiese escuchado las plegarias del chico, emergió por la calle una de esas enormes furgonetas usadas para reabastecer supermercados o grandes tiendas. Dobló y se detuvo frente al portón, el conductor se bajó y tocó un timbre ubicado al costado izquierdo.

—Vengo a entregar un cuarteto de generadores —dijo al altavoz—. Sí, los que compraron hará diez días.

Lamentablemente para Dominic y Princesa, la puerta de carga del vehículo estaba del lado contrario y directamente bajo el escrutador lente de la cámara, por lo que tenían cero opción de subir. Parecía que su única chance de ingreso se iba al mismísimo diablo, pero entonces ella tuvo una idea tras observar un poco el entorno.

"_Alcánzame ese trozo de botella rota a tu izquierda"_, pidió al humano y le indicó el objeto en cuestión.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?", cuestionó él ligeramente alarmado; en instancias así su lado sobreprotector afloraba.

"_Tranquilo, hermano, que me ocuparé de todo. Simplemente espérame aquí y no me quites la vista de encima"_, lo tranquilizó ella una vez recibió el cortante elemento. _"Tus buenas vibras, lo creas o no, fortalecen mi manto de invisibilidad"._

Conteniendo la respiración y aguardando a que la cámara girara lejos de ella, la fémina peliverde se teletransportó unos metros hacia adelante, quedando justo al lado de la rueda trasera izquierda de la furgoneta. Se agachó hasta que tuvo la rueda inflada al alcance de sus manos, deslizando suavemente el borde del vidrio quebrado contra el indefenso caucho. Dio la vuelta al percibir que volvía el mecanismo de seguridad y repitió el proceso con la otra llanta. Después volvió con su hermano y apenas pudo contener una risita.

"_Ahora empezará la diversión"_, dijo con picardía. Dominic la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que le gustaban las bromas de grueso calibre, aunque rara vez recurría a ellas por mantener en buen nivel su propia alcurnia.

Esperaron los hermanos a que el conductor, luego de acabar su charla con quien sea que estuviera al otro lado del citófono, volviera a tomar su puesto dentro de la furgoneta. Se escuchó un eco sordo y la barrera metálica comenzó a deslizarse hacia adentro de izquierda a derecha. No bien el tipo puso primera y apretó el acelerador, las rajaduras causadas por la peliverde surtieron efecto, reventando los dos neumáticos traseros casi al mismo tiempo y dejando el vehículo varado entre la vereda y el interior del estacionamiento. El eco del estallido se escuchó hasta en el parque de la cuadra siguiente, mandando una bandada de Taillows y Swellows a volar con destino desconocido como si fuesen almas perseguidas por Darkrai.

"¡Ahora!", exclamó en silencio el muchacho.

Se movió agachado el voleibolista lo más rápido posible hacia el interior, pasando justo bajo la cámara de seguridad (su ángulo más débil) y solo recobrando el aliento cuando se ocultó tras unos gruesos contenedores metálicos que sorprendentemente no eran de basura sino de ropa sucia destinada al servicio de lavandería, tal como ponía su inscripción pintada en blanco sobre fondo verde oscuro. Segundos después sintió la presencia de Princesa junto a él y de puro ímpetu le dio un tremendo abrazo, sus calores mezclándose en hermosas notas musicales que parecieron detener el tiempo. La fémina psíquica se sonrojó totalmente, saboreando cada segundo de esos momentos en los que bien podrían haber acabado dando testimonio en una fría celda de la comisaría distrital. A diferencia de la Jenny que cubría el distrito costero donde estaba el negocio familiar, la de esta zona de Lilycove tenía fama de un genio terrible, peor que el de los más feroces inquisidores medievales. Viperinas lenguas incluso decían que torturaba a los presos de mil formas distintas con tal de sacarles información, pero nunca se confirmaron tales rumores y seguía campante con su carrera contra las fuerzas del mal.

"Bien pensado, hermana mía", la felicitó él con una sonrisa. "Admito que no me di cuenta de la presencia de esa botella rota hasta que la mencionaste".

"_No… no fue nada"_, retrucó la pokémon, totalmente sobrecogida y bailando en su interior; menos mal que nadie más podía verla ni sondear su cerebro. _"Simplemente… improvisé, tal como lo haces tú en tus… en tus partidos"._

"Sea como sea, ya estamos dentro. Sigamos esta fila de contenedores hasta donde nos lleve y si hay que trepar, te ayudaré a subir".

Arceus les sonrió nuevamente cuando vieron que junto al último contenedor estaba la puerta de la lavandería… ¡y no tenía cámara encima! La abrieron rápidamente al ver que estaba medio junta y quedaron ubicados, por fin, en las entrañas de la bestia. Dominic se quitó la capucha para dejar salir algo de calor, mientras Princesa se aflojó un poco su chaqueta y tiró varias veces del cuello de su suéter. Adentro estaba bastante más temperado que afuera; ambos calcularon que la diferencia entre ambos escenarios debía ser de unos 15 a 17 grados.

"¿Ves algo útil, querida?", inquirió el humano silenciosamente, escudriñando entre algunas bolsas listas para despacho. "Estas cosas podrían ser de cualquier huésped".

"_Como no encontremos el nombre de Cleone impreso en una etiqueta, podríamos estar aquí hasta Navidad"_, dijo ella. _Sería la única forma de evitar tener que ir hasta la recepción… y exponernos a medio mundo. Llámame cobardica, hermanito, pero ahora prefiero ejercer toda la cautela posible"._

"Mientras más dentro estemos, más frágil es el piso y más posibilidades hay de que todo salga mal. Movámonos rápido, Princesa, porque creo que aquí no hallaremos mucho".

Tenía razón. Lo único que encontraron, aparte de bolsas y fundas de trajes que debían ser llevadas esa misma mañana o la siguiente a los cuartos, fue un montón de botellas de detergente líquido concentrado, una torre de pastillas de jabón de lavar y trece enormes máquinas capaces de procesar hasta 50 kilos de ropa en una sesión de 45 minutos. Pasaron olímpicamente de ver los carritos metálicos usados para los bultos más pesados y decidieron salir al pasillo. Temieron verse perdidos en la zona de servicio, aunque a los pocos pasos en dirección sur hallaron un plan de evacuación del piso que los puso en la pista correcta. La recepción estaba al fondo a la izquierda, pasadas las taquillas de los empleados (separadas por género), las oficinas de administración de los mandos medios y los baños de uso exclusivo del personal. Llegar a destino les tomó unos cinco minutos porque debían detenerse de vez en cuando al detectar una cámara. Aguantaban la respiración hasta que se alejara de ellos y de ahí se pegaban a la pared, pasando directamente por debajo y arrancando una vez sentían la seguridad entre sus dedos. No se vieron las caras con ningún funcionario del Laverne, lo que agradecieron porque lo último en su _wishlist_ era tener que noquear a alguien y esconder el cuerpo en un armario o bodega.

La zona del vestíbulo ya tenía notable actividad a pesar de ser bien temprano. Tres recepcionistas atendían a casi una decena de personas, varias de ellas con pokébolas al cinto, que parecían estar registrándose para estadías de duración incógnita. Hacia el otro extremo, más cerca de la puerta, otras personas ocupaban los sillones mientras esperaban a sus contactos o se entretenían leyendo la prensa del día. El techo, compuesto por un enorme tragaluz ocupando como el 90% de su superficie, iluminaba la zona superior con tonos acerados que luego se fundían con las cálidas luces halógenas ubicadas más abajo. No podían verlos desde su rincón tras otra enorme planta ornamental, pero los pitidos de los ascensores al abrirse y cerrarse eran inconfundibles. Entraban y salían huéspedes, botones cargados de maletas en carros o sus propios brazos, promotores de las bondades del Laverne… Sí, el ambiente estaba en plena forma, lo que a los Weir no les servía demasiado porque demasiados pensamientos repletaban el espacio, impidiendo que se comunicasen correctamente mediante telepatía.

"_Ahora sí que debemos ir con cuidado"_, dijo ella una vez volvieron a encerrarse en la zona de empleados. _"Trataré de teletransportarme hasta el mostrador y ver si puedo revisar el libro de entradas y salidas… o el computador con esa información si no la tienen en formato físico"_.

"Bien. Me quedaré aquí a vigilar", él aprobó su plan. "Recuerda, Princesa, que Cleone bien podría estar inscrita bajo un nombre falso, así que Barbera no es lo único a buscar. Hay variantes de su nombre que podrían arrojar algo de luz en todo esto, como anagramas o juegos de palabras".

"_Lo tendré en cuenta, Dominic. Espero no demorarme mucho"._

"Cierto es que el tiempo nos juega en contra, pero esto no puede hacerse a la rápida, hermana mía. Simplemente confía en tus habilidades y todo saldrá bien".

El chico le convirtió el rostro en un campo de rojo una vez más luego de besarla con cariño en la frente para darle ánimos. A la fémina psíquica casi le dio pena tener que separarse de él porque bajo cualquier otra circunstancia le habría devuelto el gesto con suma ternura. Una vez él le abrió la puerta, esperó el momento y halló el hueco veinte segundos después. Focalizó todas sus energías en un rincón cercano a la puerta, chasqueó sus dedos, y sintió que su cuerpo se desintegraba para volver a unirse casi veinte metros más allá.

Seguía siendo invisible y no se había topado con nadie, lo que le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

"_Bien, guapa. Ya tienes media tarea hecha"._

Pasó por debajo de las típicas puertas batientes asociadas a los mostradores de buena calidad y flotó muy lentamente en busca de un libro de huéspedes. No lo encontró pero sí halló un terminal encendido, con la sesión iniciada y el escritorio a vista y paciencia de cualquier empleado. Detectó leves trazos psíquicos de su usuario, un hombre de treinta y pico años que andaba al otro extremo buscando unas _keycards_ para dar a los nuevos inquilinos.

"_El lunes de esta semana fue 1 de diciembre"_, recordó prontamente. _"Mi búsqueda, por lo tanto, debe ir del 28 al 30 de noviembre. __Espero que el sistema que tienen instalado aquí sea fácil de usar para estas manitos mías"_.

Gardevoir pensó esto en tono de broma. Sabía usar perfectamente computadores y otros dispositivos electrónicos, como consolas de videojuegos o los PokéNavs más modernos, luego de tantos años de ver a su hermano y madre trabajar con ellos, ora para la escuela, ora para mantener todo lo relativo al negocio en orden, ora para relajarse luego de días largos repletos de gente complicada. Los sistemas operativos, tuviesen o no interfaces de usuario basadas en ventanas, no representaban dificultad alguna para ella. Al saber escribir y leer mejor que el 98% de los seres vivientes, también podía aplicar su prodigiosa memoria a recordar no pocos comandos para usar desde sus mismos núcleos, desbloqueando todo un abanico de opciones avanzadas. Recordó que siendo aún una pequeña Ralts de ocho años de edad, ella y Dominic comenzaron a trastear con una máquina de la joyería que según Nina se echó a perder… y terminaron arreglándola. ¿Cuál fue la causa? Parámetros del disco de arranque mal configurados en la BIOS. Fue tan sencillo como apretar la tecla F12, pasar un par de menús y cambiar el puerto 2 por el 1.

Movió con toda discreción el ratón hasta el ícono del libro ubicado en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. En vez de abrir una sesión nueva saltó la ventana ubicada en la parte inferior de la barra de tareas. Casi lanzó un grito telepático de alegría al ver que se trataba exactamente del registro de huéspedes, aquella mina de oro a la que esperaba robarle la pepita más esquiva e importante de todas. Abrió el buscador y seleccionó los tres días de intervalo, marcando también la opción "solo llegadas" en el cuadro de diálogo correspondiente.

"_Vamos, haz tu magia"_, cruzó ella sus deditos enfundados en verde.

Tanto como magia no fue. Se llevó una primera decepción al ver que los resultados estaban ordenados por hora de ingreso y no por apellido, lo que la obligó a escanear lo más rápido posible aquel listado. No encontró nada alusivo a "Barbera" o "Cleone" ni el viernes 28 ni el sábado 29, cuando un total de 75 personas se registraron en el Laverne entre las 12 y 23 horas; según las reglas del hotel, los cuartos debían entregarse a las 11 para permitir asearlos debidamente antes de darlos a nuevos clientes. El ingreso más tardío, marcado a las 22:48 del sábado, era de un tal Tom Anstruther, procedente de Sinnoh y con estadía de 10 días. Incluso aparecían datos interesantes como el número de serie de su pasaporte, habitación asignada, dirección en su región natal y método de pago usado para costear el alojamiento (en su caso, tarjeta de crédito). Sonrió levemente a modo de pequeña victoria tras ver que ni Sienna Fuller ni Paul Markwell, si esos eran sus verdaderos nombres, tomaron una habitación en el recinto en ese intervalo de 48 horas.

Rápidamente pasó Princesa a los registros del día 30, sintiendo que aquel tipo de las tarjetas podría volver en cualquier instante. Revisó la primera media hora sin encontrar nada digno de destacar hasta que sus ojos rojos captaron un nombre bien raro, uno que nunca había visto ni creyó posible.

_Breena Corabel_

Pensó entonces en dos cosas: lo que Dominic le dijera antes de separarse y su propia memoria para los apellidos, especialmente los asociados a la clase pudiente. Era la primera vez que semejante combinación de letras se topaba con ella. Seleccionó la entrada correspondiente y pulsó el botón "ver detalles" bajo el menú del programa. Apareció entonces una ventana tan emergente como silenciosa con todo lo que deseaba saber.

* * *

_**Nombre:**__ Breena Corabel_

_**Habitación Asignada:**__ 2107, Suite Junior_

_**Tiempo de Estadía:**__ 7 Días_

_**Fecha de Ingreso:**__ 30 de Noviembre de __2019_

_**Fecha de Salida:**__ 6 de Diciembre de 2019_

_**Valor Diario de Estadía:**__ 820 Dólares_

_**Plan de Estadía:**__ Todo Incluido_

_**Región Natal: **__Hoenn_

_**Documento de Identidad Extranjero:**__ No_

_**Número de Serie:**__ T144589–4_

_**Dirección Postal:**__ Calle Laidala 127, Ciudad de __Blackthorn, Johto_

_**Método de Pago:**__ Tarjeta de Crédito_

_**Método de Pago Extranjero:**__ Sí_

* * *

"_¡Ya te tengo, carafalsa!"_, exclamó sin que nadie la oyera. _"Apostaría mis habilidades de levitación a que eres tú. Así que la Suite Junior, __¿eh? Espero que tus padres no sepan en qué estás malgastando el dinero que tanto trabajo les costó ganar con el negocio de las bicicletas"_.

Dejó todo como estaba, guardó bajo siete llaves lo indispensable (no quiso imprimir una copia porque eso habría sido el suicidio total) y se teletransportó cual exhalación de vuelta a la zona segura, donde compartió sus hallazgos con el muchacho. Dominic no solo felicitó sentidamente a su hermana por tal exhibición de poderes psíquicos sino también por el buen criterio al fijarse exactamente en dicha entrada del menú.

—Muy ingenioso lo de intentar ocultar su verdadera identidad con un anagrama, pero lo malo para Cleone es que habíamos considerado semejante posibilidad antes de venir aquí —dijo Dominic, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que se despidieran de Nina con un beso en las mejillas—. Breena Corabel, ¿eh? Igual se merece un par de puntos por ingenio, aunque lo ocupe para hacer malabarismos con brasas. Si mi antigua compañera de los tiempos de Sokol llegó a ese extremo para alojarse en este hotel e ir a por Saúl es porque el diagnóstico que nos diera mamá podría ser muy o totalmente cierto.

—_Tal vez deberíamos cotejar el número de serie de su carnet de identidad con la base de datos del Registro Civil de Johto una vez salgamos de aquí_ —sugirió Princesa mientras caminaban buscando el elevador de servicio—. _Quizás encontremos otra sorpresa y hasta eso sea falso._

—Si lo fuera es porque realmente está jugando no solo con fuego, sino con ácidos y el mismo valor de su alma, que se tambalea peligrosamente sobre un volcán a punto de estallar —acotó él poéticamente, girando a la izquierda en un corredor secundario.

Se toparon con otra cámara, la que dejaron atrás sin dificultad alguna. Ella seguía siendo invisible porque no deseaba correr ningún peligro, pero se sentía muy segura en compañía del muchacho. _"No hay otro sitio en el que desee estar ahora mismo, querido Dominic"_, se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba la decidida expresión en el rostro de su hermano, tan maduro y a la vez tan pegado a los últimos compases de la adolescencia.

Hallaron el ascensor unos treinta pasos más al fondo, aunque tuvieron que extremar precauciones para subir a él porque nada menos que dos cámaras vigilaban de forma alternada la intersección entre ese corredor y otro que iba, a juzgar por el ruido proveniente del ala sur, hasta las cocinas y el trío de comedores formando parte de otros tantos restaurantes cuya famosa gastronomía catapultara al Hotel Laverne a lo más alto de las guías turísticas y culinarias.

—_Bien, aquí no hay cámaras_ —suspiró la fémina peliverde al remover su manto de invisibilidad—. _Al menos la subida me permitirá descansar un poco._

—Has hecho un trabajo admirable, Princesa —dijo el voleibolista al marcar el número 21 y cerrar rápidamente la puerta con otro botón—. Sin ti todavía estaría ahí fuera pensando cómo entrar y teniendo que considerar la opción de sobornar a uno de los recepcionistas para que me diese información.

—_Bueno, al menos podremos ir a tomarnos algo juntos después de tu partido y gastar bien ese dinero. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?_

—300 dólares, o 200 más un autógrafo.

La peliverde quedó en silencio por un momento. ¿De verdad Dominic estaba dispuesto a intercambiar una firma, acto al que le cerrara las puertas al volverse profesional, por información sobre Cleone Barbera? Eso era, a sus ojos, muestra de enorme determinación, de insaciable sed por arrojar un haz de luz cegadora en medio de aquella oscura bruma que mantuviese sus mentes prisioneras por tanto tiempo.

—_Con 200 dólares pueden hacerse muchas cosas, hermanito_ —deslizó ella, apoyándose contra la pared metálica sin espejo—. _Por ejemplo, podríamos volver a probar las delicias del_ Matamuzia _o ir a esa exposición de cine de culto que tanto te llamó la atención la semana pasada._

—¿Servicio completo para ir a ver una sarta de películas tan pero tan malas… que terminan siendo buenas porque te matan de la risa? —él la miró con las carcajadas en la punta de la lengua—. Pues sí que es una buena idea para ocupar un lunes. ¿Sabes cuál de todas esas me interesa más?

—_No, pero imagino que me lo vas a decir._

Cuando Dominic iba a abrir la boca se detuvo el elevador, dándoles acceso al piso 21 y dejándolos a un tiro de piedra de la morada temporal de Cleone Barbera. No pudieron evitar sentir, al poner los pies en el alfombrado piso y contemplar los corredores pintados de beige y sin más interrupciones que las puertas de los mismos cuartos o la escalera de emergencia, que entraban a un campo minado deseoso de explotarles en la cara. Bastó una mirada rápida hacia la derecha para ver que iban en la dirección correcta.

—Aquí es —susurró el chico—. Habitación 2107, la famosa Suite Junior de la que tanto se habla y que seguramente tiene un montón de historias vaporosas que contar. Una noche aquí cuesta lo mismo que un abono de temporada para cinco de nuestros partidos en ubicación preferente —hizo una comparación curiosa—. El asunto ahora es cómo narices vamos a entrar. No veo con buenos ojos el prospecto de tener que forzar un lector de tarjetas, aunque sea con tus poderes psíquicos. La otra opción sería echar la puerta abajo, pero eso alertaría, como bien dijiste antes, a toda la seguridad del hotel.

—_Seguro debe haber una forma de entrar_ —Princesa no perdía su fe—. _Si no es por dentro tendrá que ser por fuera._

—¿El balcón? Gran idea. También puede ser una buena opción la escalera de incendios, si es que este edificio realmente tiene una contraparte externa a la que dejamos atrás hará un rato —el muchacho caminó hacia lo que parecía ser el final del corredor, donde había una especie de puerta transparente—. Veamos si se puede abrir…

Contuvo la respiración y manipuló el pomo. Casi sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando se deslizó hacia la izquierda.

—¡Anda, funciona! Ni sobre esta puerta ni afuera hay cámaras, así que estamos en zona segura. Probablemente pensarán que nadie intentaría hacer lo que nosotros… Abrígate, hermanita, porque aquí hace aún más frío —se colocó la capucha.

—_Ya puedo sentir el tesoro en nuestras manos_ —ella ajustó su traje especial y lo siguió afuera.

Una vez cerraron la puerta se encontraron en una especie de pasillo como de dos metros de ancho que parecía colgar peligrosamente del borde de la estructura, aunque los contrafuertes eran sólidos y aguantaban bien el chiflón típico de los rascacielos urbanos. La única barrera lateral presente era una balaustrada de 125 centímetros de altura, cuyo color negro metálico parecía recordarles de forma ominosa las consecuencias de irse derechito sobre ella. Ahora mismo estaban a 70 metros sobre el suelo, siete veces la altura considerada letal para los humanos y la mayoría de los pokémon incapaces de volar, flotar o levitar. Secciones intermedias de cemento equipadas con rejas ornamentales que llegaban hasta el techo dividían esta zona de hotel en balcones individuales de unos nueve metros de largo. Rodearlos era imposible porque el metal era demasiado frío y áspero al tacto, incluso con los guantes del humano, pero los poderes psíquicos de Gardevoir acudieron al rescate. Tomándose de las manos como si pusiesen su misma existencia en las manos del otro, se teletransportaron de estación a estación hasta llegar al cuarto saliente, donde calcularon estaba la habitación que buscaban registrar.

Se miraron con franqueza y sorpresa al ver que la ventana corredera estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando entrar un pequeño sorbo de aire para evitar enrarecer el interior de la suite. No había indicio alguno de sensores de alarma en el marco, el pestillo o la manija.

"Aquí vamos", pensó él, deslizándola lo más lento posible para crear un espacio y pasar. Tocaba conocer más en detalle el universo de "Breena Corabel".

* * *

Nada más hallarse dentro de la Suite Junior Gardevoir cerró la puerta sin tanta demora para que el frío viniendo de afuera no los delatara. El aire, si bien algo enrarecido debido al climatizador instalado sobre la puerta de entrada, no era molesto al punto de volverse irrespirable. Decidieron dejar las cortinas exactamente como estaban y recurrir a su propia visión, que tarde o temprano se adaptaría a la oscuridad imperante, para encontrar su camino hasta la evidencia por la que decidieran correr tantos riesgos.

Lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue caminar hasta la cama de dos plazas y quedarse quieto mirando a Cleone o "Breena", como aquí se hacía llamar. Dormitaba la chica rubia plácidamente, totalmente abstraída del mundo exterior, tapada prácticamente hasta el cuello y sin revelar ni una pizca del pijama que estuviese usando en ese preciso momento. Su cabellera, desordenada, cubría buena parte de ese rostro que mostrase tanto entusiasmo al encontrarse con él en Karso el día lunes. Respiraba de forma tan pero tan tenue que un observador menos dedicado la habría declarado muerta por equivocación. Estaba dada vuelta hacia su derecha, casi al borde del lecho que bajo cualquier concepto le quedaba demasiado grande. Aquí calzaba bien una pareja, pero una persona sola, especialmente una como ella… no cortaba ni pegaba.

"Está profundamente capturada por los influjos oníricos", destacó Dominic en silencio. "Sin embargo, esa no es una licencia para ponernos a tocar batería aquí dentro. Estoy seguro que esos documentos deben estar guardados en algún sitio".

"_Se impone un registro, entonces"_, acotó Princesa. _"Iré a revisar el armario. Tú encárgate del baño y los cajones"._

"Bien me parece".

Mientras el voleibolista iba rumbo a la zona más íntima de la suite, la fémina psíquica usó sus poderes para distinguir perfectamente dónde estaba cada pieza del mobiliario. Aparte de la cama y dos mesitas de noche labradas en fina caoba pulida (esperable de una habitación tan cara como esta), cerca de la ventana se ubicaba una mesa con dos sillas algo más ligeras, las que dedujo serían ideales para tomar desayuno con vistas a la Avenida Victoria y los parques circundantes; ese era probablemente el paisaje más bello de Lilycove que no tuviese relación con el mar y las playas. Un escritorio descansaba al otro lado del lecho y encima de él, pegado a la pared, apareció flamante el televisor de pantalla plana, seguramente conectado a señales satelitales en 4K debido a la ausencia de cables convencionales. Nada había encima de este espacio de trabajo, ni siquiera una tarjeta o un ordenador portátil en el que la chica tuviera guardada su supuesta "presentación" para el Comité de Concursos Pokémon. ¿Así quería llevar a Blackthorn el Gran Festival? Si algo sabía la Gardevoir era que mintiendo no se llegaba ni a la esquina, para qué hablar de un escenario lleno de luces y colores.

La ropa que usara el día anterior estaba lista en una bolsa destinada a la lavandería del hotel. De puro curiosa la olisqueó y captó el sutil aroma de la esencia femenina, del destilado de feromonas y sangre vaginal que solo podía significar una cosa: Cleone estaba en su periodo menstrual. _"Quizás comenzó después del lunes o, si partió antes, lo disimuló increíblemente bien"_, cogitó la peliverde, dejando todo en su sitio. _"Lo que no comprendo es quién podría estar tan loco para acostarse con ella"_, sentenció, su asco subiendo hasta el techo. Bastó echarle una mirada cuando la conoció en plena calle para notar que era de esas féminas que parecían tener una aversión casi visceral al sexo, escudándose en batas y botando energías a punta de ejercicio. Tal diagnóstico, eso sí, chocaba de plano con lo que dedujese Nina la noche anterior, por lo que estaba dividida entre seguir su usualmente acertado instinto o apoyar lo planteado por su madre.

Sintió un leve toque en los hombros pero no gritó: sabía que era Dominic.

"_¿Y bien?"_, inquirió la chica. _"¿Qué tal te fue en el baño?"._

"Nada de nada, aparte del hecho que Cleone usa productos de higiene personal de alta gama: Marnier, Salisbury & Co., Tundra… Al menos en eso tiene buen gusto y acierto; esos shampoos y jabones son ideales para una cabellera y piel como las suyas. Gracias a mamá aprendí que el pelo largo, especialmente tan largo como el de nuestra investigada, se enreda muy fácilmente, así que es necesario hidratarlo bien antes de peinarlo. A todo esto, ¿te diste cuenta que Cleone tiene la piel muy blanca para haber vivido más de un año en una zona como Blackthorn?".

"_Tienes buen ojo, como digno hermano mío que eres"_, lo felicitó Princesa. _"En las montañas del área trirregional los veranos son terribles y debido a la altura la atmósfera es más delgada, por lo que la radiación UV pasa mucho más fácilmente hacia la piel. O se echa toneladas de bloqueador solar todos los meses o derechamente no sale nunca de casa"._

"Otro punto en contra de su farsa de ser parte del Comité de Concursos, de viajar mucho promoviendo su causa y de dejarse la piel en esos eventos de pacotilla", Dominic sacó a relucir su faceta elítica, casi displicente dadas las circunstancias. "¿Descubriste algo más sobre ella?".

Gardevoir le contó entonces sobre la ropa sucia y las feromonas; tampoco se guardó sus apreciaciones de la rubia que aún seguía dormitando. Algunas piezas parecieron cambiar de posición en el tablero mental del chico, quien no habló hasta que se instalaron en sus nuevas casillas.

"En aras de la verdad diré que Cleone Barbera fue una de las pocas chicas de Sokol que no me escribió una carta de amor y le estoy agradecido por ello", pensó para que la peliverde captara la idea. "Ahora, considerando todo esto, preferiría que lo hubiera hecho. Así la decepción no sería tan grande".

"_Y eso que puede serlo todavía más"_, intercaló ella mientras iba hacia el armario.

Un rápido registro de la ropa de la huésped arrojó el mismo resultado que sus enseres de baño: la mayoría de sus prendas eran caras, de primerísima calidad y en estupendo estado. Aparte del conjunto deportivo tenía un abrigo y dos pares de botas de invierno; siete conjuntos distintos de ropa interior calificable como "pragmática"; ocho _undershirts_ de manga larga en colores oscuros; varios suéteres de múltiples colores; tres pares de zapatillas; dos pijamas de franela y uno de seda; cinco pantalones de diverso grosor… ¿Y las marcas? Destacaban cuatro: Modlët (lencería), Hansard (calzado deportivo), Etherington (abrigos/suéteres) y Larskine (camisetas). Ninguna de ellas era nativa de Johto, aunque cabía la posibilidad que Cleone comprase todos estos objetos, incluyendo su billetera o chequera, a través de la Pokénet con despacho preferente. Casi al acabar el registro, un objeto al fondo del closet llamó la atención de los hermanos.

"Mira esto", él lo cogió con cuidado. "Un pequeño escudo de Balmoral, nuestro archirrival".

"_Como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes razones para desconfiar de ella…"_, la peliverde hizo una leve mueca de inconformidad.

"Querida hermana, ya conoces ese famoso dicho: uno puede cambiar de ciudad, de casa, de pareja, de religión… pero nunca de equipo", el chico se inspiró un poco. "Que la familia Barbera apoye al club de la zona sur que ha disputado la supremacía de Lilycove con nosotros en 15 deportes distintos desde hace más de seis décadas es tan válido como que mamá y tú sean _diehards_ de los Sentinels. Permitámosle al menos esa alegría a Cleone porque ahora está bajo nuestra mira y no le será fácil esquivarla".

"_Sea, entonces"._

Con el emblema de Balmoral puesto de vuelta en su lugar de honor, los hermanos Weir cerraron el armario y decidieron aguzar al máximo sus sentidos para explorar el resto de la suite. Justo cuando Princesa iba a emplear sus poderes psíquicos para abrir silenciosamente los cajones de la mesita de noche más alejada de la huésped, Dominic cogió algo que sobresalía desde una esquina del escritorio. Entonces la peliverde se preguntó cómo no lo vio la primera vez.

"_¿Qué tienes ahí, Dominic?"_, le preguntó, su curiosidad a tope.

"No lo sé, querida. Mejor será que lo veamos en el baño y a puertas cerradas, pero no podemos demorarnos mucho", él se puso serio. "Ahora estamos caminando sobre vidrio molido y como demos un paso en falso, hasta ahí llegamos. Tendremos que lamer nuestras suelas camino al trabajo y eso sí que va a doler".

"_Tratemos de pensar positivo, hermano de mis entretelas"_, ella se arrimó al chico para imbuirlo con su propia esperanza, haciendo trabajar aquella magnífica habilidad de sincronización emocional.

Contaron hasta diez luego de cerrar con pestillo la puerta del baño y luego encendieron la luz, rogando a Arceus para que no se filtrara demasiado por las rendijas de la puerta. Este cuarto, dotado de regadera, jacuzzi, toallero, armario tipo botiquín y un inodoro inmaculado, apenas tenía restos de agua alrededor de la zona donde, supusieron, la rubia dejara su cepillo de dientes al acostarse anoche. Todo el resto lucía una sequedad tan pulcra que llegaba a hacer doler sus ojos. Les costó un par de minutos acostumbrarse al brillo del ambiente; acto seguido procedieron a examinar lo que hallara Dominic: una carpeta blanca con el logo en negro de Industrias Barbera. Era un objeto elegante y distinguido, casi tanto como la imagen que Cleone irradiaba a raudales ante el mundo exterior.

Con el mismo cuidado que un experto en demoliciones usaría para desactivar una bomba nuclear, Princesa hizo los honores y abrió el contenedor; estaba lleno de papeles que parecían originales. Se los repartieron 50/50 y comenzaron a examinarlos, pero no necesitaron más que unos pocos vistazos para apreciar la magnitud de su descubrimiento.

"_Mi querido Dominic, puedo decir con toda propiedad que nos hemos sacado el premio gordo de la lotería regional"_, expresó la fémina psíquica. _"Y lo más relevante es que mamá le apuntó medio a medio respecto a esta cretina"._

—Si no lo hubiera visto con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos, hermana, no lo creería —replicó el aludido en un susurro casi inaudible—. Todo, absolutamente todo encaja con estos antecedentes a la vista. Cleone Barbera, de todas las cosas que llegué a pensar de ti, esta era la última en mi lista y me duele aún más en comparación a tus mentiras. La imagen que tenía de ti acaba de hacerse mil pedazos.

Princesa entendió la cuña al instante. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente pero encontró el valor para estrechar entre sus brazos al humano que admiraba tanto y que ahora necesitaba liberarse del torrente de vibras negativas amenazando con embargar su corazón.

"_Tranquilo, hermano. Tranquilo, mi amor"_, le dijo ella a través de su mente, arrojando al viento cualquier precaución. _"Solo será un momento. Estás en buenas manos"._

—Gracias, Princesa —murmuró él, totalmente entregado.

Escasos segundos le tomó a Gardevoir encontrar el hilo negro alrededor de la conciencia del chico, tirarlo hasta que topó y de ahí deshacer el nudo en proceso de formación. Posteriormente tomó unas tijeras conjuradas por sus propios poderes para romperlo en múltiples y pequeños pedazos que luego arrojó al proverbial bote de basura. Para olear y sacramentar todo depositó un suave besito sobre las dos mejillas del humano.

"_Ahora toca dejar esta carpeta en su sitio y marcharnos de aquí sin más demora"_, declaró ella con total seriedad. _"Pásame una toalla húmeda del armarito para borrar nuestras huellas digitales o cualquier otro resto de humedad que pueda delatar nuestra presencia. Así Cleone Barbera jamás sabrá que estuvimos revolviendo su habitación de hotel… a menos que deseemos pillarla con las masas en la mano",_ ahora limpiaba con fuerza.

"¿No es al revés?", él levantó una ceja.

"_Podría estar llevándolas a otro sitio, creo"_, razonó la fémina psíquica.

"Es un buen punto".

Se les hizo eterno el rato en el que apagaron la luz, fueron a hurtadillas hasta la mesa, dejaron la carpeta y salieron a la terraza a través de la misma ventana que no los delató por apiadarse de su misión. Al aspirar el frío aire otoñal se dieron las manos como recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho y decidieron que en vez de gastar los 300 dólares en ellos mismos, invitarían a Nina después del partido a cenar donde ella quisiera para celebrar adecuadamente su cumpleaños 45. Fue mérito de su intuición, después de todo, que ambos decidieran lanzarse sin paracaídas y emprender esta peculiar aventura en la mañana del 5 de diciembre.

Princesa no soltó la mano de Dominic y le pidió que uniese su mente a la de ella. Mediante un gran envión de energía enfocó su vista en uno de los parques adyacentes a la Avenida Victoria y hasta allá se teletransportaron, saltándose olímpicamente el tener que realizar todo el camino de vuelta hasta el estacionamiento de servicio. Nada más materializarse bajo la copa de un par de frondosos árboles suspiraron de alivio con la sensación del deber cumplido. A la tumba se llevarían (esperaban) el secreto de su incursión en el Hotel Laverne, ganando una cuota extra de tranquilidad al saber que ningún sistema de seguridad pudo detectarlos ni entorpecer sus avances. Fueron auténticos fantasmas, susurros en el viento buscando una verdad superior.

—_Creo que deberíamos tomar en serio eso de volvernos criminales_ —dijo la hermana con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios—. _Acabamos de graduarnos con honores del examen de infiltración._

—Ojalá la Oficial Jenny no se entere porque ahí sí que tendrá una excusa perfecta para encerrarte —el hermano se puso de pie y ella lo imitó una vez balancearon sus metabolismos—. Antes tendría que encerrarme a mí, eso sí, y correr el riesgo de echarse encima a media región.

Comenzaron entonces a caminar hacia la salida este del parque, alejándose de la avenida y del hotel. Princesa ya no era invisible, lo que apreciaba sobremanera porque así todo el mundo admiraría lo bien que lucía con esa ropa especial para días fríos.

—_¿Y ahora qué sigue?_ —preguntó mientras tomaba del brazo al chico y miraba al cielo; por la posición del sol debían ser las 8:15 AM.

—Tomaremos algo para recuperar fuerzas en un boliche que conozco y de ahí abordaremos un taxi directo al _Tercer Tiempo_ —declaró Dominic—. Es hora, como bien dijiste, de pillar a Cleone Barbera y Saúl "con las masas en la mano" para despejar esa "nube negra" detectada por ti en nuestra conversación del elevador. Y hablando de masas, ¿se te antoja un _croissant_ con crema de canela y vainilla más una buena taza de chocolate caliente?

—_¿Y crema batida?_

—Y crema batida.

Por toda respuesta la peliverde le dio al humano el mayor abrazo de aquella mañana. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse feliz estando a su lado? ¿Cómo su corazón no podía vibrar con esa música reservada exclusivamente a los justos? ¿Cómo encontraría una forma de…?

Ah, no. Esa pregunta debía quedar para después. Primero tocaba dispensar una buena dosis de justicia quemante. Sabiendo lo que se demoraban las mujeres en arreglarse, tendrían tiempo de sobra para comer tranquilos antes de mover ficha.

* * *

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Nina al bajarse del coche, poner la alarma y encontrarse con Jack y Jill, quienes iban caminando rumbo a la joyería.

—¡Buen día, jefa! —Jack le besó las manos sin guantes y su gemela lo imitó—. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarla en la calle! Usualmente nos vemos en las mismas puertas de la joyería.

—De variedades esta hecha la vida, corazón —miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo estás, Jill?

—Con un poco de sueño, si he de ser honesta, pero no es nada que un buen café cortado no pueda arreglar —bostezó la aludida—. A todo esto… Señora Nina, ¿dónde está Princesa? No la veo con usted.

—¿Le ocurrió algo, de casualidad? —cuestionó Jack.

—Oh, no. Simplemente la dejé en casa descansando. Para que se queden tranquilos, no está enferma ni nada parecido —los animó a recorrer la distancia separándolos del local con un gesto—. Supongo que ya se habrán enterado de lo que ocurrió ayer en la práctica de los Sentinels.

—¿El motín de los jugadores contra Vitello? —Jill se frotó las manos a pesar de llevar guantes—. Para ser honesta con usted, señora Nina, ya era hora de que le cantaran las cuarenta a ese entrenador anticuado y maleducado.

—No soy mucho de creerle a la prensa deportiva, si he de ser honesto —intercaló Jack—. Muchos periodistas buscan demasiado sensacionalismo en sus artículos y columnas en vez de informar los hechos tal cual ocurren. Usted, en cambio, es la madre de Dominic y, supongo, una voz autorizada para contarnos al respecto. ¿De verdad Vitello lo hizo vomitar con el castigo que le dio?

Suspiró Nina y miró al cielo acerado, pensando cómo le estaría yendo a sus adorados niños con el espinoso asunto de Cleone Barbera.

"Arceus bendito, protégelos para que no les pase nada", rezó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. "Cúbrelos con tu manto sagrado. Solo eso te pido para poder trabajar tranquila".

—Sí, es cierto —retrucó la madre al tiempo que parecía paralizar a los gemelos con su mirada—. Dominic pagó sus culpas como hombre y aunque padeció un momento de debilidad terrible, mostró también esa fortaleza que lo hace único, la misma que permitió a todos sus compañeros remar para el mismo lado y matar ese ciclo de maltratos e inconformismo dirigencial. Me limitaré a decir eso por ahora, corazoncitos, y añadiré también la razón por la que Princesa no está aquí hoy. Verán, para celebrar el nuevo cambio de orden mi hijo nos invitó a cenar al _Matamuzia…_

Vino así la historia de la cena, la foto con el chef Jean Rocuant-Clark que fue a parar al mural de los famosos, la exquisita atmósfera del restaurante y cómo se permitieron los tres brindar en buena lid tras lo que fuese todo un apocalipsis. No fue el fin del mundo pero sí _el fin de un mundo_ y correspondía darle el broche de oro apropiado. Pagaron todo gustosos, incluyendo la propina inflada, antes de volver a casa con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios y un alivio indescriptible en sus corazones. Como bien dijera Nina al acabar su narración, "ahora solo queda esperar al domingo y ver a los Sentinels extender su racha perfecta una fecha más".

—Princesa quedó tan entusiasmada por las noticias que apenas pudo contenerse y tuvo una de esas enormes descargas de alegría que no le veía desde sus días de Ralts —lanzó la jefa una mentirilla blanca y miró una vez más al céfiro—. Ahora mismo está durmiendo en casa y, cuando se despierte, podrá disfrutar su día libre. Hoy tendremos que depender de nosotros mismos para pillar a clientes inescrupulosos.

—Habrá que ponerle el pecho a las balas, entonces —Jack abrió la puerta de seguridad con su código especial—. Al menos hoy tendremos menos clientes presenciales, incluyendo tres habituales de la casa.

—¿Los Stone? —trató de adivinar Jill.

—Al lado de estos los Stone son piltrafas, hermana querida. Me refiero a los Laidlaw, concretamente al hijo mayor: Ross. Hablé ayer en la tarde con él y quedó de pasarse antes de su entrenamiento para comprar un lindo colgante de plata engarzado con rubíes que le reservé.

—¿Se lo va a regalar a su novia?

—Más que eso, hermanita: le va a pedir matrimonio aunque no será inmediato.

—¡No te puedo creer! ¡Qué romántico! —Jill dio unos saltitos como de niña de primaria—. ¿Cuándo pisarán el palito? Imagino que ambas familias tirarán la casa por la ventana.

—Creo que se casarán el próximo verano, cuando él firme su contrato profesional tras graduarse —el gemelo miró entonces a la mujer mayor—. Es una historia bien parecida a la de su hijo, jefa, si me permite decirlo, con la excepción del asunto amoroso.

—Ya le llegará a Dominic la hora de sentir el amor en su corazón, Jack —Nina abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar, no hablando hasta que la cerró herméticamente—. Más allá de eso, parece que San Valentín anticipó su llegada y eso es bueno para nuestro negocio.

—Quizás está compitiendo con Santa Claus en un concurso de popularidad, creo yo —otra vez Jill—. Haré algo de café para los tres mientras nos preparamos para abrir. ¿Quién quiere un cortado?

—Te acepto un expreso con dos partes de agua, querida.

—Lo mismo para mí, hermanita, pero un pelín mas fuerte.

—A ver… —la gemela abrió una pequeña alacena ubicada en el rincón, fuera de la vista del público—. ¿Dónde fue que dejé esas capsulitas que compré la semana pasada?

Así comenzaba otro día en la Joyería Oberhauser, ese templo donde solo se ofrecía lo mejor de lo mejor para los mejores entre los mejores. Incluso sin la elítica presencia de Princesa, la atmósfera ya comenzaba a teñirse del agradable calor de hogar asociado a los buenos momentos.

* * *

Saúl resopló un poco para espantar el vapor saliendo de su taza de café. Bebió suavemente el negro líquido con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sabor llenase hasta la última fibra de su ser. Una vez levantó los párpados, contempló con orgullo la tranquila atmósfera rodeándolo.

El _Tercer Tiempo_, insigne bar donde los deportistas de Lilycove venían a celebrar sus triunfos, a ahogar sus penas en alcohol o simplemente pasar un buen rato con sus seres queridos, había pasado a sus manos el 1 de enero de 2017, cuando el dueño original, don David Selwyn, se jubiló a los 67 años. Cuando el viejo guardó las cocteleras en sus anaqueles por última vez pidió al muchacho, quien entonces ya era su mejor empleado, "que lo cuidara mucho". No era para menos; Saúl era el primer miembro ajeno a la familia Selwyn en tener propiedad del sitio. Antes había sido del padre de don David y mucho más atrás lo fundó su abuelo, allá por el año 1930. Si bien el antiguo mandamás del local intentó por todos los medios interesar a su numerosa prole (tres hijos y dos hijas) en continuar la tradición del clan, todos le cerraron la puerta en las narices, algo que le afectó mucho. Ergo, no sorprendió que el anciano, quien aún seguía fuerte por fuera pero mucho más agotado debido a la presión de tantos años tras la barra, comenzara a tratar al chico como su hijo más querido. Le enseñó todos sus trucos de _bartending_, desde preparar tragos exclusivos de la casa hasta lidiar con clientes fastidiosos. Tan rápido aprendió el alumno que al cumplir apenas 18 meses en el puesto se manejaba cual profesional consumado. No sorprendió entonces que don David llamase a todos en la mañana del 31 de diciembre de 2016 y anunciara su retiro, dejando a Saúl como nuevo capitán de barco.

Las cosas habían ido bien para el hombre desde entonces. El bar seguía siendo sumamente rentable y le permitió ahorrar lo suficiente como para darse pequeños lujos: salir tres años seguidos de vacaciones a otras regiones, comprarse un nuevo automóvil, remodelar su departamento en Balmoral y pagar las deudas hipotecarias de sus padres, quienes casi lloraron al saber que esa casa comprada hará una década ahora era totalmente suya. Amplió el grupo de camareros a diez personas, incluyendo cuatro hombres, a los que entrenó en el arte de equilibrar bandejas en hora punta. Amplió la carta de tragos y comida del _Tercer Tiempo_ para incluir no solo quesos, maní y patatas fritas sino cosas más elaboradas a la usanza de pequeñas tartas, panqueques, postres helados y otros manjares que estimulasen aún más la sed. Restauró las viejas mesas y sillas para darles un aspecto nuevo y noble. Junto con sus compañeros de pega cambió el piso antiguo por uno flotante, repintó las paredes descascaradas con el paso de los años e instaló nuevas lámparas en los techos. Añadió atracciones como una mesa de billar, tres máquinas de _pinball_ y dos futbolines, además de una nueva regla al código de la casa: "está prohibido apostar". A sus 25 años no se sentía Saúl en la cima del mundo todavía, pero creía estar dos o tres peldaños abajo de tan cotizada posición.

—La vida me sonríe, sí —murmuró al mirar el local vacío—. Pensar que cuando salí de la escuela no aprobé el examen de ingreso a Lynndale y me quería morir… Fue una suerte que viese el anuncio de "se necesita aprendiz de cantinero" en el diario ese mismo día. Ese fue mi momento bisagra.

Si bien el bar abría a eso del mediodía, Saúl siempre llegaba después de las ocho para desayunar rodeado de la tranquilidad del local vacío, organizar su lista de tareas (ese día le tocaba recibir un nuevo cargamento de licores para todo el mes que debería ordenar y/o refrigerar) y calcular el reajuste salarial que por contrato se daba a todos los funcionarios cada diciembre; para esto se basaba en el Índice de Precios al Consumidor del último año, cuya variación mensual la publicaba el Instituto Regional de Estadísticas el día 5 de cada mes. Frunció levemente el ceño el hombre al recordar que este año la inflación se había mantenido bajo el 2% gracias al buen estado de un mercado interno que absorbía casi el 65% del consumo. A diferencia de otras regiones más conflictivas o menos desarrolladas, Hoenn exportaba menos que el promedio pero lo que salía tenía muchísimo más valor por su condición de productos desarrollados, manufacturados, de última generación.

—Creo que iré por otra taza y también me serviré unas galletas —dijo Saúl al ver el contenedor vacío al alcance de sus manos—. Todos los días hay mucho que hacer pero hoy comienza el fin de semana… y si a los clubes de nuestra ciudad les va bien nuestras arcas se hincharán como si fuesen Wailmers.

—Cuida que no se hinchen mucho porque de lo contrario reventarán.

El sonido de una voz a primeras luces extraña casi hizo a Saúl botar la taza y el platillo de la pura impresión, aunque su sangre fría le permitió contener sus manos a último momento. Su cerebro procesó rápidamente el tono, la intención y la dirección desde donde venía, llegando a la conclusión de que ese sonido no era extraño. Al contrario, lo conocía muy bien y tendía a irritarle.

—¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?! —espetó a la recién llegada, quien se desabrochaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en un perchero reservado al personal—. ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?!

—No me culpes si dejas la puerta de servicio abierta para cualquiera —devolvió Cleone Barbera con una voz viperina—. Si no hubiera sido yo, perfectamente podría entrar aquí un ladrón dispuesto a robarte esas arcas rebosantes de dinero. Lo voy a dejar hasta ahí con eso porque me permito recordarte que tenemos algo pendiente.

—No hay nada pendiente y mucho menos contigo, niñata estúpida —ahora el muchacho tenía un tono derechamente hostil—. Ayer te dije lo que tenía que decirte y no deseo oír más.

—¿Insistes en no creerme? —la rubia reaccionó dolida pero no retrocedió—. Lamentablemente para ti tengo todo lo que necesito para probar que digo la verdad, así como tu responsabilidad en todo esto —levantó entonces en su mano derecha una carpeta blanca con un estiloso logo negro—. De esta no te vas a escapar, Saúl.

—Eres igual que esas mujeres locas que andan inventando que las violan para luego demandar a los pobres tipos que se tomaron una copa con ellas de pura casualidad —replicó él, cada vez más furioso—. Lo único que consiguen con eso es forrarse a expensas de las verdaderas víctimas de abusos sexuales, a quienes nadie termina creyendo aunque digan la verdad.

—¡¿Vas a recurrir a usar el manido argumento de la provocación?! —Cleone echó humo por las orejas de pura furia—. ¡Eres un hijo de la grandísima puta y un insultante de la peor especie! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esas sueltas de cuerpo que no saben ni cómo diablos se llaman?!

—Me permito recordarte que fuiste tú quien se me echó encima, estabas totalmente borracha y andabas balbuceando pestes contra tus compañeras de clase porque te consideraban "cobarde" —recordó Saúl con precisión de cirujano; tenía muy buena memoria para todo lo relativo al bar—. Cuatro cervezas te tomaste esa noche, Cleone. Cuatro, y todas fuertes; habrían sido más si no te hubiese puesto el freno de mano. La más liviana tenía 5.5 grados de alcohol.

Ahora le tocó a la fémina quedar paralizada en el sitio debido a su propia vergüenza. Si bien era una de las chicas más bellas de la escuela estando en Sokol, su personalidad recatada sobresalía la mayoría del tiempo, abstrayéndose de beber o ir a fiestas como lo hacían los demás alumnos fin de semana por medio. A tanto llegaron los comentarios soeces en su contra que tomó lo que calificaría después como la decisión más arriesgada de su joven vida. Encaró a la _ringleader_ de las chismosas del grado y terminó echándose encima a todo el grupo, enterándose también de cosas terribles que se decían de ella. La más suave era que bajo su aspecto quitado de bulla y diligente se escondía una auténtica depredadora; a ello se añadían los rumores de que era lesbiana por rechazar a todos los muchachos que antes le pidieran citas e incluso que andaba saliendo a escondidas con uno de los profesores de segundo año. Cleone se sintió tan humillada que no encontró otra solución más que molerlas a todas a patadas y puñetazos en mitad del pasillo, liberando ese maremoto de rabia cuya existencia ignoró hasta dicho momento. A tres chismosas les terminó sacando una decena de dientes, dos acabaron con sus narices rotas en cinco partes y a la matona principal… le quebró cuatro costillas. Una de ellas casi le perforó el pulmón, por lo que tuvieron que llevarla de urgencia al hospital más cercano. No volvió a clases ese año.

La rubia fue suspendida de clases inicialmente por tiempo indefinido e incluso se consideró su expulsión en el acto, aunque su pena fue rebajada a lo que faltaba de año escolar debido a su intachable conducta anterior. Contó todo al director y a su profesor jefe, quienes si bien no la sacaron de la cuerda floja por su estallido de violencia, también comprendieron que lo hizo en defensa propia. Llamaron a sus padres para ponernos al corriente de cada detalle y entonces, al verse en el patíbulo, Cleone lloró de pura impotencia, pidiendo perdón de corazón a sus viejos por amargarles tanto un día que pintaba para bueno. Casi se arrojó a sus pies cuando le dijeron que sí, agotando todos los pañuelos desechables de esa oficina más la contigua.

Como faltaban apenas dos semanas para cerrar el segundo año de preparatoria, la chica libró de la suspensión y la expulsión, fue eximida de las pruebas finales por buen rendimiento y se le cerró el ciclo con las notas que ya tenía en los libros. Fue entonces que el señor Barbera aprovechó de anunciar que se mudarían a Johto el próximo lunes, por lo que también se llevó a cabo el trámite de rescisión de la matrícula para el próximo curso. Se encontró entonces la rubia con un prospecto totalmente nuevo entre manos: la familia vendería su casa en la zona fronteriza entre Karso y Victoria, haría las maletas con lo indispensable y tomaría el primer barco con camarotes de lujo rumbo a la zona trirregional.

Recién al hallarse frente al _Tercer Tiempo_ dimensionó que estaba en medio de un apocalipsis personal: su mundo había terminado y comenzaba uno nuevo. Entró de pura curiosidad y nadie le llamó la atención; aparentaba dos años más de los que realmente tenía. Se sentó en la barra, abstrayéndose del ruido, y como andaba con algo de dinero para gastar pidió unas cuantas cervezas. Jamás había tomado aquel dorado líquido compuesto de lúpulo, malta, cebada y agua, pero ya que se iba de Hoenn sintió que tenía derecho a experimentar un par de cosas. Tras terminar la tercera andaba cabeceando… y entonces se fijó en Saúl, cuyo aire maduro y serio le pareció aún más irresistible bajo las luces difuminadas por su vista que ya se volvía borrosa. Lo llamó y se echó a llorar en sus brazos, mandando al infierno a todas las chismosas del mundo y pensando dónde se había ido toda la gente buena que era capaz de darte una oportunidad. El cantinero, que ya tenía en el cuerpo un par de birras para luchar contra el calor del local (incluso el aire acondicionado no daba abasto de lo lleno que estaba), simplemente se dejó llevar y la trasladó a su oficina particular para que descansara. Ahí entonces Cleone tomó la iniciativa alimentada por el alcohol… y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Su desesperación por el incidente en la escuela, su incertidumbre al saber que se iría a otra región y el calorcillo acumulado en su cuerpo la llevaron de una casilla a la siguiente. Él intentó resistir pero también capituló a los pocos minutos.

Cuando despertó a eso de las cinco todo estaba en silencio; ella abrió los ojos primero. Ambos estaban acostados desnudos en el diván cubierto de terciopelo, sus cuerpos sudorosos y el aire impregnado de feromonas, de sexo, de sangre virginal. Sentía Cleone un intenso dolor en su zona más íntima y cuando vio el abundante rastro rojizo mezclado con semen saliendo de ahí… casi se desmayó. Pegó un grito tremendo que despertó a Saúl y ambos no atinaron más que a mirarse desconcertados. Él pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque y a ella la piel le hormigueaba como si la fuesen a cocinar viva. Se vistió como pudo (ni siquiera se amarró las zapatillas) y salió por la puerta de servicio rumbo a casa. Apenas llegó se metió en la ducha con ropa y todo, tratando de lavarse aquella horrible sensación asociada a las _one-night stands_, a los revolcones carentes de amor y que simplemente buscaban sacar una sed metálica, áspera, incapaz de llenar los vacíos del alma. Vomitó todo lo que comió y tomó ayer, se colocó un pijama limpio y durmió el resto del día. Cuando sus padres le preguntaron dónde anduvo, ella les contestó que no recordaba nada.

—Entonces les dije a mis viejos que la pena me embargó por tener que abandonar Hoenn tan de sorpresa y vagué sin rumbo por ahí — espetó Cleone tras salir de sus recuerdos—. ¡Mentirles me dolió tanto que preferiría que me hubiesen matado ahí mismo! —exclamó, sus ojos llorosos—. Después me fui y ambos nos olvidamos del asunto porque los revolcones son eso, ¿no? Asumo mi culpa, Saúl, por emborracharme entonces, besarte después y permitir al final que te corrieras en mi interior, pero lamentablemente para ti no podrás esquivar tu parte de ella.

—¿Estás tratando de chantajearme? —él no se impresionó—. Desiste ahora porque no funcionará.

—No se puede chantajear con el valor de una vida —la rubia se acercó a él y dejó la carpeta en la barra antes de abrirla—. ¡Mira esto, animal! ¡Mira esto!

Saúl pensó que si le seguía el juego se mandaría cambiar de una buena vez y lo dejaría tranquilo. Lo que vio ahí dentro, sin embargo, le hizo perder el color a tal punto que se lo podría haber confundido con un Duskull, solo que sin la capucha color marrón sucio. Ante sus ojos aparecieron informes ginecológicos, ampliaciones de varias ecografías mostrando diversas etapas de gestación, un certificado de nacimiento de Johto… y la foto de un bebé que debía tener horas de vida. Cleone lo sostenía como si fuese la fuente misma de su existencia.

—No… —al muchacho se le fue toda la bravata—. ¡No puede ser!

—Lo es, Saúl —Cleone seguía hablándole duro—. Ese pequeño es el fruto de nuestra sesión de sexo desenfrenado alimentada por alcohol y las penas de nuestras propias rutinas. Cuando no me llegó la menstruación al día señalado estando ya en Johto me creí morir. Compré una de esas pruebas de embarazo en la primera farmacia que encontré… y dio positivo.

—¡¿Pero cómo diablos se te ocurrió venir a meterte aquí y emborracharte estando con la regla?! —Saúl sonaba desconcertado; a él también parecía írsele el piso bajo sus pies—. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?! ¡Te violé y embaracé aquella noche, maldita sea! ¡Soy un puto criminal!

—Ambos no estábamos en nuestros cabales, así que fue consentido —ella derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Necesitábamos olvidar, aunque no lo aprecié así a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! —ahora él se desesperó—. ¡Las relaciones sexuales con menores de edad nunca serán consensuales y constituyen una violación automática! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, Cleone?

—Dímelo.

—¡Te arruiné la vida y arruiné también la mía! —no pudo evitarlo y vomitó en el lavaplatos—. Soy una escoria de la peor clase y ahora estoy a tu merced —la miró fijo—. Imagino que viniste aquí a hacer la denuncia con la policía, además de preparar una demanda en mi contra.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque es lo que toda persona que ha sido violada llevaría a cabo a fin de obtener algo de justicia.

Saúl intentó irse a cualquier parte para seguir torturándose, mas la rubia lo detuvo con una firme tomada de brazos.

—No tengo razones para hacerlo —insistió ella—. Cuando comenzaron los primeros síntomas del embarazo tuve que contarle toda la verdad a mis padres, quienes casi se desmayaron al enterarse que serían abuelos —suspiró—. Entonces les dije que como yo me metí en esto sola, por ningún motivo iba a abortar o dar en adopción al hijo creciendo entonces en mi interior. Daría la cara y tampoco dejaría de ir a estudiar en el Politécnico, sin importar los rumores cizañeros de los demás. Me gradué con honores y di a luz un par de semanas antes del fin de curso. Nació sano y fuerte. Juré amar al pequeño Timmy con todo mi corazón… y también algo más. Por eso emprendí el largo viaje en barco desde Blackthorn hasta aquí.

—¿Qué deseas? —el hombre estaba, como bien dijera, a su merced. Solo aguardaba su condena.

—Quiero, Saúl, que nuestro hijo —hizo tremendo énfasis en estas dos palabras— crezca con ambos a su lado. Timmy merece saber quién es su padre. No me importa si debo venirme a vivir contigo o tú debes dejar de lado el bar para irte a Johto conmigo. El dinero no es problema porque mi familia es parte del 5% más rico del planeta, así que no tendremos que lidiar con los típicos problemas de pensiones de alimentos u otras idioteces similares. Ahora trabajo en la empresa de mis padres como administrativa de ventas, así que quizás podrían darte empleo allí si decides acompañarme allende los mares.

—Cleone, no puedo irme aún con ese ofrecimiento de por medio —contraatacó el cantinero—. Sé muy bien que ambos pecamos de estúpidos aquella vez y esa pobre criatura no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo dejar de lado el _Tercer Tiempo_. Este bar es mi vida y luché mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy. Si lo hiciera estaría cometiendo una atrocidad tan horrible como la de entonces. Si hubiera sabido que eras menor de edad, jamás habría dado tal paso. Lo juro por la memoria de mi antiguo jefe —cruzó sus dedos.

—Sé que no mientes. Conozco bien la historia del bar y de cómo lo tomaste tras el retiro del señor Selwyn para convertirlo en el mejor de Lilycove —Cleone se acercó un poco a él y sonrió al ver que no se apartó—. Por eso dije que estaba también dispuesta a volver a casa y comenzar una nueva vida. Esto es por mí, por ti, pero especialmente por Timmy. Es rubio como yo pero tiene tus ojos. Creo que llegará a ser una gran personita cuando crezca.

El rencor inicial ya no inundaba la voz de la rubia. Sus palabras venían teñidas de perdón mezclado con resignación y algo de esperanza. Un viejo proverbio de Hoenn decía que si la tristeza se compartía eventualmente mutaba en alegría. Cierto es que ni Cleone ni Saúl tenían roles normales en esta historia tan accidentada, pero nada impedía que repararan las secciones rotas del camino. Al menos ella estaba determinada a ir hasta el espacio exterior y más allá por esta causa.

—¿Quién está cuidándolo ahora? ¿No te echa de menos siendo tan pequeño e indefenso?

—Mis padres, que están dispuestos a conocerte y tenderte una rama de olivo a pesar de todo, hacen lo que pueden porque aceptaron mi decisión desde el primer día —retrucó Cleone—. Además, mañana vuelvo a Olivine, previa escala en Cianwood, en el _S.S. White Cliffs_ y de ahí por tierra hasta Blackthorn. Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses bien y me comuniques tu decisión respecto a nuestro futuro. Sea cual sea, la aceptaré.

—Nuestro futuro…

De la arrogancia pasó Saúl a la humildad. Cierto es que él no sabía ser padre y la rubia tuvo que aprender a ser madre sobre la marcha, cargando además con el estigma de serlo en su adolescencia. Ahora, a punto de pasar a la adultez, Cleone mostró que el episodio la hizo madurar muchísimo y de aquella chicuela borracha, irreverente y agresiva ante amenazas externas… no quedaba ni una mota. La presencia de Timmy en la ecuación sirvió para hacer brotar el perdón de ese agrietado suelo que ocupase por muchos años su conciencia.

—¿Cómo podré contactarte? —le preguntó.

—Siempre puedo llamarte al bar o, si lo deseas, podemos hablar de forma más privada —la rubia le entregó un papel con sus datos de contacto—. No te apures y piénsalo bien. Recuerda que aceptaré lo que decidas, y si debo empacar todo para venirme con Timmy de vuelta a Lilycove, lo haré gustosa. Tanto él como nosotros merecemos vivir felices.

A fin de sellar el armisticio, la chica le dio un abrazo tan tierno que inundó su corazón de un cariño desbordante, como nunca había sentido Saúl jamás en su corta vida. Cierto es que antes él había coqueteado con chicas estando de servicio, pero nunca más allá de unas pocas palabras. Jamás se había planteado la perspectiva de ir más allá con alguien hasta que Cleone entrara accidentalmente en su vida. Tal episodio le significó una lección dolorosa, una que lo obligó a aprender el valor de los límites. Y si bien su reacción inicial esa mañana al verla en su templo sagrado fue agresiva, conocer la pieza faltante del puzzle convirtió el ácido en agua. Lo que antes destruía ahora limpiaba y servía también para reconfortar.

—Deberás darme algo de tiempo para pensar bien esto —murmuró el _barman_—, pero si puedo prometerte una cosa con certeza es esta: para mí siempre seguirás siendo Cleone Barbera.

—¿Y el resto?

—Ya se verá. Si tú pudiste ponerte los pantalones y salir a recorrer el camino de tener a alguien a tu cuidado, entonces nada implica que no pueda —suspiró él—. La cuestión es cómo se lo diré a los muchachos… porque eventualmente deberé hacerlo.

—Encontrarás el valor en tu corazón, Saúl —Cleone le tocó la zona correspondiente del pecho—. Ahora debo irme porque tengo que hacer las maletas y aprovechar de comprar algunas cosas para mis padres y el pequeño. Más temprano que tarde volveremos a vernos.

Otro abrazo marcó su despedida. Cleone volvió a colocarse la chaqueta y se fue por donde vino; tan contenta estaba que ni siquiera notó que Dominic Weir y Princesa, escondidos tras una de las mesas más alejadas luego de colarse en el bar por la misma puerta de servicio, fueron testigos privilegiados de toda la conversación. Aprovechando que Saúl no los miraba por estar perdido en su pensamientos (y con la taza de café aún sin rellenar), salieron discretamente a la calle para pedir un taxi. Princesa volvería a casa y él debía asistir al último entrenamiento previo al partido del domingo.

—_¿Y bien, hermanito?_ —inquirió ella mientras se sentaban a ver si pasaba uno—. _¿Qué te pareció esta tremenda vuelta de campana? __Puede decirse que Cleone Barbera nos dejó con las ganas de jugar a los héroes._

—Me sentí igual al principio, querida hermana, pero conforme escuché sus motivos y vi que ambos realmente asumieron las consecuencias de aquella noche ardiente opté por abstenerme de intervenir. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, eh? Saúl se codeará ahora con la familia Barbera y tal vez encuentre en ellos el resto del puntal que le falta para enderezar definitivamente su vida. Cleone y el pequeño Timmy son la parte más importante de él.

—"_Breena Corabel" y el asunto de la falsificación de identidad deberán quedar para siempre en las sombras, entonces, a menos que decidamos contárselo a mamá con todo el resto del paquete_ —cerró la peliverde sus ojos—. _No es algo que me deje del todo satisfecha, pero ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada, como bien dijeran ellos. En fin, lo que no se sepa no hará daño… siempre que se lo mantenga bien oculto._

—Como nuestra fantástica incursión en el Hotel Laverne. Huelga decir que mamá es discreta a un nivel superlativo y cuando le cuentan un secreto no lo suelta jamás, sin importar las tentaciones o amenazas. Volviendo al tema, Princesa, mi intuición me dice que Cleone y Saúl aprenderán a llevarse bien y quererse en menos tiempo del que crees —Dominic miró al cielo acerado, pensando cómo lo llevaría su madre en la joyería—. Timmy es una buena razón, sí, pero raíces más extrañas tienen no pocas relaciones de pareja en este ancho y loco mundo nuestro.

Otra vez sintió Princesa, al escucharlo hablar, que su corazón se henchía de alegría y tranquilidad. Acercó muy sutilmente sus manos a las de él, casi deseando tocarlo para ver si era de verdad y no una imagen expertamente creada por su mente ansiosa de llegar más allá.

Sonrió al sentir la solidez de su cuerpo y mente junto a ella, conectando gradualmente los puntos en su conciencia.

"_Algún día…"_, pensó, casi yéndose a la tierra de los sueños. Solo un toque de Dominic en sus hombros la devolvió a la realidad; había parado un taxi para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Compartieron el trayecto hasta la estación de tren más cercana, donde él se bajó y le dejó 100 dólares para pagarle al chófer una vez llegara.

—Te veo en la tarde, Princesa. Cuídate.

—_Tú también, querido_ —ella le sonrió—. _Sácale todo el partido a la práctica de hoy porque te quiero ver ganar el domingo._

—Así lo haré.

Princesa solo ordenó al conductor con un gesto que reanudara la marcha cuando vio desaparecer a Dominic al interior de la estación. Justo en ese momento venía llegando el tren local que iba hasta Azkena, al extremo oeste de Lilycove, y pasaba por Ettington.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Como si el episodio anterior de_ Remaches _no fuese lo suficientemente complejo, llega este y sacude el agua cual bombazo de temporada. La teoría de Nina terminó tomando la forma más desgarradora posible — el escenario de Cleone como madre muy joven. Hay temas complicados y el embarazo adolescente, rodeado de tantas complicaciones como prejuicios; en la última sección se toca el de la responsabilidad compartida entre ella y Saúl en la concepción del pequeño Timmy. Si bien el dueño del bar asoma como un tipo agresivo y hasta cierto punto maleducado, las imágenes del bebé derrumban su cerco de incredulidad, permitiendo aflorar su humanidad por todo lo alto. Su reacción hasta cierto punto es comprensible porque… ¿quién está realmente preparado para ser padre? Con los ojos abiertos, ambos saben que ahora deben jugársela por entero, ya sea acá o allá, y firman una paz sincera. Mi idea inicial era que Dominic y Princesa intervinieran en su charla y los condenaran a ambos, pero opté por no añadir más truculencia de la existente._

_A modo de compensación, los hermanos Weir son protagonistas en buena parte del capítulo. Su infiltración en el Hotel Laverne sin ser detectados sería un magnífico caso de estudio en los departamentos de espías a nivel mundial, mostrando por igual arrojo, inteligencia, capacidad de improvisación y sigilo. Escribirla fue un agrado porque así pude sacarlos de su zona cómoda y mostrar, una vez más, los efectos de esa increíble confianza entre ambos. Al final de todo surge otra pregunta clave — ¿tendrá consecuencias su decisión de no hablar?_

_Sea cual sea la respuesta, agradezco su tiempo por leer este largo capítulo. Ya veremos que pasa en el noveno, pero mientras tanto sus reseñas, favoriteos y seguimientos siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima, gente linda!_


	9. Un Cambio Radical

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un Cambio Radical**

Viernes, ocho en punto de la mañana. Desde las alturas de su despacho privilegiado, un hombre observaba a través de diáfanos ventanales de pared a pared la arena a sus pies: vacía, impoluta, ya iluminada esperando el entrenamiento de aquel día y la llegada de esos jugadores a los que apreciaba como su propia familia. Dirigió sus ojos un poco más arriba, a las butacas que en poco más de 48 horas estarían repletas de quienes compraron sus entradas con anticipación o las tenían reservadas con su condición de abonados. Ahora no había más que silencio, pero el domingo sería desterrado por una lluvia de aplausos, porras, exclamaciones diversas y rostros mostrando el amplísimo abanico de excepciones producible por el género humano.

Era este individuo un tipo alto, como de metro ochenta y algo, cincuentón pero sin el más mínimo rastro de las canas incipientes que golpeaban las puertas de no poca gente a esa edad. Llevaba un traje grueso de lana peinada color azul oscuro, muy similar al que constaba en el escudo del club. Su camisa de seda blanca contrastaba sobremanera con eso y también con la corbata naranja fuerte (más tropical que _tangerine_) dividiéndola en dos mitades simétricamente iguales. Su complexión, fornida pero sin caer en lo gordo ni obeso, mostraba que llevaba una buena vida y mantenía a raya los excesos. De manos grandes y fuertes, tenía en ellas la capacidad de dar apretones para la historia o vetar sin derecho a pataleo cualquier cosa que le pareciese inapropiada. El rostro serio, a ratos inescrutable, evidenciaba una mente rápida, capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas en fracciones de segundo. Pero lo más imponente, sin lugar a dudas, eran sus ojos ambarinos, fulminantes, absolutamente irresistibles.

Golpearon entonces la puerta de la oficina. Ni siquiera se volteó el tipo porque sabía quién estaba del otro lado.

—Adelante —dijo, su voz profunda y tan avasalladora como todo lo demás; acto seguido se sentó en su escritorio de gran jefe.

Se movió el pomo y entró una figura que conocía bien, tal vez demasiado bien: Scott Vitello, el entrenador de los Sentinels, quedó cara a cara con Burch Markham, presidente del club durante las últimas tres décadas.

—Siéntate —le ordenó el mandamás—. No pienso dedicarte más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Obedeció de inmediato el colérico _coach_, quien parecía estar incómodo en ese espacio rebosante de omnipotencia. Aparte del espacio de trabajo de Markham, definido por el típico escritorio de banquero con todos los _bells and whistles_ (ordenador, portalápices, bandeja de documentos, lámpara de alta potencia, superficie para trabajar tapizada con fieltro de mesa de billar), la oficina contaba con un enorme estante de finísimo ébano junto a un surtidor de agua purificada; aquí estaban los títulos que Burch guardaba como referencias para su trabajo y ocio. Libros de leyes, administración, códigos deportivos, ética y filantropía se mezclaban con guías turísticas, novelas románticas y negras, álbumes de fotos y las _biblias_ que el club publicaba cada año con detalles estadísticos y triviales del club y su personal en pleno, incluyéndolo a él. Varios diplomas reconociendo al gran jefe como el ejecutivo del año en la Liga Profesional de Volleyball, así como otros premios alusivos al gran rendimiento del club en su periodo presidencial, llenaban casi todo el espacio de las paredes. Quizás la única excepción fuese una foto ubicada detrás del escritorio: allí aparecían Markham con su esposa fallecida y cuatro de sus seis hijos; los últimos aún no nacían cuando se tomó en 1999.

Como si todo eso fuese poco, el piso estaba recubierto por una suave alfombra tejida con lana de Mareep especialmente tratada para eliminarle la electricidad estática, lo que daba al despacho una sensación de estar inserto en otra dimensión, de estar en un escalafón aún superior al ya elítico estatus de los Sentinels como institución.

Vitello se ubicó en una de las cómodas sillas para visitantes, hechas del mismo ébano que todos los demás muebles. Calculó a la rápida que el set completo debía costar un cuarto de millón de dólares, especialmente si Markham, en su afán de ostentación, lo mandó a hacer. La alfombra sumaba otros 20 mil y los amplios ventanales dando a la cancha allá abajo serían otros 15 mil; estaban reforzados al mismo nivel de los vidrios antibalas, contando además con montantes especiales para soportar su peso.

—Respóndeme una simple pregunta —habló el presidente del club—. ¡¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza cuando mandaste a Dominic Weir a hacer dos mil tiburones la mañana de ayer?!

Scott se echó hacia atrás de la pura impresión y casi cayó de espaldas sobre la mullida alfombra. Su sensación de pequeñez se acentuó aún más, lo que detestaba por estar acostumbrado a ubicarse casi siempre sobre un pedestal. Intentó sacar fuerzas de alguna parte para aguantar la embestida que se le venía; esta solo fue la primera salva.

—El mocoso llegó tarde y merecía pagar —retrucó Vitello—. Aquí no hay privilegios para nadie. Me da lo mismo que sea un prodigio; trato a todos mis jugadores por igual.

—Ahora les dices jugadores, ¿eh? Qué raro, considerando que para ti no son más que un puñado de condenados a cadena perpetua. ¿Acaso tienes vidrio en los pies, Vitello, que andas pisando con tanta precaución?

—Nunca les he dicho así.

—No lo has dicho explícitamente pero tus actitudes te delatan —insistió Markham, endureciendo un poco más su voz—. Ese afán tuyo de gritarles por todo, de tocar el silbato a cada rato para decirles que lo están haciendo mal, de grabarlos como si estuviesen en una prisión de máxima seguridad… ¿Tan poco confías en ellos? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti mismo que no puedes ejercer tu liderazgo si no es de forma brusca?

—Simplemente me limito a usar las herramientas que tengo a mi disposición para que den lo mejor de sí mismos —la excusa del entrenador sonó feble aunque esa no fue su intención—. Muchos equipos, y no solo en el volleyball, complementan los entrenamientos con estadísticas avanzadas y estudio de imágenes. El deporte moderno es tan competitivo que hasta la más mínima ventaja puede significar una gran diferencia a la hora del próximo partido.

—Ahórrate la cantinela de las estadísticas y el video porque no suena nada creíble —el presidente se irritó—. Cada día, desde aquí, te veo gesticulando al borde de la cancha y tus gritos se escuchan hasta en la azotea del gimnasio. Que Kuschenek hace mal esto, que Shoemaker no llega a una pelota, que Mercier remacha un cuarto de segundo más tarde, que Weir llega atrasado por primera vez en su vida… ¡Eso es insano, Scott, y lo sabes tan bien como yo!

—¿Ahora me estás diciendo que debo tratarlos como bebés? —le tocó al entrenador sacar su lado molesto—. ¡Esto es un circuito profesional, Burch! ¡Aquí no lidiamos con niñitos de parvulario!

—No lidiamos con niñitos de parvulario, es cierto, pero incluso los niñitos de parvulario son personas. Incluso los presos en nuestras cárceles, a excepción de los peores criminales de los Equipos Aqua y Magma, son personas —Markham recalcó esta última palabra—. Y los jugadores que defienden nuestra camiseta dos veces por semana, oh sorpresa, también son personas. ¡El mundo no se va a acabar porque Dominic llegue tarde un día o porque Mark no pueda pillar una pelota en la esquina de los ataúdes! ¡La vida sigue, Vitello!

—Ya te dije que uso todos los métodos a mi disposición. Además, los blandengues no llegan a ninguna parte.

—¿Y cómo explicas, entonces, que Andrea Wittenmeyer tenga a nuestras chicas al tope de la liga femenina? Ella es exigente, sí, pero nunca una negrera.

—No puedes comparar la liga femenina con la masculina, Burch —el entrenador sonó incrédulo—. Son mundos y niveles totalmente distintos.

—Deja de mentir que lo haces muy mal. Ambos sabemos muy bien que nuestras dos ramas de volleyball tienen el mismo nivel en cuando a experiencia, potencia, velocidad, inteligencia y coordinación. Si jugasen un partido entre ellas, no sería tan idiota como para aventurarme a predecir un ganador.

Ante eso Scott no tuvo respuesta. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo y arrinconado ante los argumentos de su interlocutor.

—Volviendo al punto anterior, ninguna de las personas que ha pasado por este club en los treinta años que llevo al mando puede calificarse de blandengue. Solo insinuar eso es un insulto incalificable. Mike Shanahan no lo fue cuando ganó la final del '92 con la rodilla fracturada y fue elegido el mejor de la postemporada. Roger García tampoco lo fue en el '97 cuando anotó 47 puntos en ese partido contra Rustboro a pesar de tener que jugar con el luto a cuestas tras la muerte de su padre la noche anterior. La doctora Hatcher menos por abandonar una lucrativa carrera en medicina forense tras descubrir su pasión por la medicina deportiva y entrar a trabajar aquí. ¡Y para qué hablar del plantel actual, probablemente el mejor que hemos tenido en nuestra larga historia…! ¿Sabes cuánto te odian, pedazo de bosta?

—Un entrenador no es un amigo, Markham. Pensé que lo sabías. Las jerarquías no están para romperse y eso es lo que ellos hicieron al ponerse del lado de Weir.

—Eso es cierto, pero tampoco debe ser un enemigo. Un entrenador no solo enseña técnicas sino también está ahí para escuchar mientras mantenga cierta distancia; por último puede recomendar a alguien que pueda resolver mejor el problema. ¿Sabes cómo puede cambiar la vida de alguien con un buen consejo? Más de lo que imaginas. Encuentro sumamente decepcionante tener que recordarte esto… cuando tú mismo lo viviste.

Vitello hizo otra mueca de desagrado pero no abrió la boca.

—¿Recuerdas cuando mi padre, el viejo Stephen, se acercó a ti cuando perdiste la final del campeonato interescolar más de treinta años atrás? —comenzó a narrar Burch—. El viejo siempre fue un estupendo juez de carácter y te dijo que aunque no prosperaras como jugador podrías tener una buena carrera como entrenador si te esforzabas. Para ello tenías que dejar atrás esa ira que siempre te dominó, que te llevó a límites insospechados por ganar un partido —ahora apretó los tornillos—. Nunca lo hiciste, fracasaste como pelotero profesional y te convertiste en lo que ahora eres: el técnico mejor pagado de la liga… y también el más detestado. Cierto es que le has dado cinco campeonatos consecutivos al club en tus siete años al mando, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto.

Scott se puso de pie, dominado por la rabia, y luego se sentó. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡¿Me vas a despedir?! —bramó—. ¡¿Me vas a despedir solo porque fui un poco duro con tu niño bonito?! ¡No puedo creer que seas capaz de semejante mariconada, Markham! ¡Realmente no lo puedo creer!

—Esto no es solo por Dominic Weir, quien no es un niño bonito como tan despectivamente dices sino un fenómeno, un talento como pocos se han visto en la historia de nuestro deporte y, dicho sea de paso, ha logrado más que tú a su corta edad —la sola mención de esto casi hizo que a su contraparte se le reventara una vena—. Lo seguí personalmente desde sus tiempos de la preparatoria y le ofrecí ese contrato de ocho años apenas se graduó porque sabía bien cuán alto podía llegar. A los cracks como él hay que cuidarlos y también a otros elementos valiosos como Winslow, Mercier, Shoemaker, Burlison… De lo contrario se irán donde los traten mejor —explicó el gran jefe como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo—. Ayer andaba en Slateport por compromisos sociales relativos al Museo Marítimo y no fui testigo directo de tus exabruptos, pero cuando leí la prensa vespertina durante un descanso de la reunión no podía creerlo. Pensaba que estos periodistuchos andaban inventando titulares para vender; ya se sabe que aman el conflicto y mucho más cuando se trata de difundir una mala imagen del club. Justo cuando iba a llamar a los de prensa para ver qué tan ciertas eran estas historias, recibí otro timbrazo. ¿A que no adivinas quién era?

El aún _coach_ ni siquiera se atrevió a decir nada. Solo pensar que Dominic podría haberlo acusado con su superior directo (y dejarlo al borde del despido si todo lo sucedido era indicación) constituía la humillación definitiva. Tragó saliva y sus nervios se notaron al instante.

—Al otro lado de la línea estaba Chris Gibson, nuestro líbero suplente. Sabrás tan bien como yo que representa al club en la Asociación de Jugadores, ante la que ya ingresó una queja formal por tu deplorable comportamiento. Me contó todo el incidente con lujo de detalles y cuando terminó se lo agradecí. Nada más cortar lancé una sarta de maldiciones irreproducibles a esta hora y tomé la decisión de mandarte llamar hoy a primera hora una vez consulté al resto de los directores. Volví a Lilycove a eso de la medianoche, llegué aquí a las siete y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

Vitello seguía en silencio. Se limitó a mirar a su contraparte con la misma expresión de quien se ha ganado un pasaje sin concursos ni sorteos a la silla eléctrica, la cámara de gas, la horca, la inyección letal o cualquier otro método de ejecución habido y por haber.

—Recordé también cuando otros jugadores en años previos vinieron a quejarse ante mí o me dejaron notas escritas respecto a tus barbaridades —continuó Burch—. Muchas de ellas las tengo impresas nítidamente en mi cabeza: cuando varios orinaron sangre tras un entrenamiento de diez horas luego de perder contra Alumni cuatro años atrás; cuando subiste y bajaste a puteadas a Robert Van Oesterfeld por ausentarse para acompañar a su abuela que estaba muriendo de cáncer al estómago; cuando echaste a grito pelado a la señora Laura Shoemaker, quien había venido a ver entrenar a su esposo Mark y la confundiste con una espía de otro club; cuando Tony Winslow andaba tarareando un aria en los pasillos y le dijiste que dejara de sonar como carraca… ¿Sigo? Tengo hartos más para sacarte en cara porque fui testigo de ellos, ora desde las alturas donde estamos, ora desde otros puntos del gimnasio.

Nada. El entrenador seguía mudo. Parecía que un Rattata le arrancó la lengua y la estaba asando al carbón para comérsela con patatas fritas. Sintió que el techo se le venía encima poco a poco y que la alfombra se hundía bajo sus pies.

—Veo que no quieres asumir las consecuencias de tu barbarismo, lo que solo evidencia tu enorme falta de dignidad —el jefe habló con marcado desprecio, como si se dirigiera a un indeseable—. Los Sentinels son más que un club, pedazo de idiota. Son una familia. Siempre lo han sido desde el primer día, cuando mi padre, que en paz descanse, los fundara y convirtiera en _charter member_ de la liga. Tanto él como yo nos preocupamos de seleccionar cuidadosamente a los mejores talentos de la región y darles todo lo que necesitaran para que sacasen el máximo partido de sus habilidades. La familia es una instancia que siempre está ahí para ti, incluso en tus peores momentos, y que pone los puntos sobre las íes con palabras como las que te he dicho ahora. Pero tú, Vitello, siempre fuiste la oveja negra, la manzana podrida, la cuerda mal afinada que rompió la armonía del equipo. No sé en qué diablos pensé cuando te otorgué esa extensión de contrato por diez años, pero aún estoy a tiempo de enmendar ese terrible error.

Markham abrió uno de los cajones de su fino escritorio, hurgó un poco en él y extrajo un documento guardado en un forro plástico. Tras quitarlo con sumo cuidado lo dejó encima de la mesa: era una copia del nuevo contrato que firmase Scott Vitello días después de la final del torneo anterior.

—Estás despedido sin indemnización —declaró el presidente del equipo.

—¡No puedes despedirme sin indemnización! —el ex-entrenador perdió los estribos y por muy poco no agarró a Burch por el cuello de su camisa—. ¡Eso va contra las leyes laborales y no puedes saltártelas! ¡¿Y así dices que eres abogado?!

—Por esa misma razón incorporé en tu contrato una sección especial anti-exabruptos —Markham sonreía maliciosamente mientras buscaba el apartado—. Aquí está. Léela porque te bajará esos humos tan desagradables que tienes.

Scott tomó el contrato, lo ojeó y lanzó un improperio de grueso calibre, tan irreproducible en estas líneas como los del día anterior que saliesen de la boca del presidente. Marcada con destacador amarillo aparecían dos de las últimas cláusulas del texto legal y decían lo siguiente:

* * *

**_SOBRE EL COMPORTAMIENTO DEL FIRMANTE_**

_**Veinticuatro.** Al suscribir los términos del presente documento, el firmante se compromete a no ejercer ningún tipo de trato cruel, inhumano o degradante hacia cualquier miembro del club o del público general mientras se encuentre dentro de las dependencias de la institución. Las extralimitaciones comprobables con evidencia sólida serán castigadas, en casos leves, con multas de veinte mil dólares por episodio; estas serán descontadas del sueldo mensual del firmante y debidamente contabilizadas en las liquidaciones enviadas a los organismos competentes. Los casos graves acarrearán multas de cincuenta mil dólares pagables por el medio ya señalado. Los casos gravísimos y/o reñidos con las leyes vigentes en Hoenn a la fecha de oficialización de este contrato significarán, a criterio de la dirigencia del club, multas de hasta un noventa y cinco porciento del sueldo anual o el despido inmediato del firmante sin que este tenga derecho a cobrar la indemnización por término anticipado indicada en el punto trece._

_**Veinticinco.** La oficialización de este contrato también implica la aceptación explícita del firmante a no presentar ningún tipo de queja o acción legal contra el club en caso de ser despedido por comportamientos calificables como "casos gravísimos" según el punto anterior. En caso que el firmante otorgue entrevistas a la prensa regional o extranjera respecto a dichos incidentes, la institución se reserva el derecho de ejercer las acciones legales que estime convenientes, sean estas en conjunto con la Asociación de Jugadores, con los directivos de la Liga Profesional de Volleyball, o por cuenta propia._

* * *

—Como puedes ver, cubrí todas mis bases anticipadamente porque conozco perfectamente bien tu temperamento, Vitello —Burch saboreaba su momento de gloria—. Soy abogado y tengo el marco legal vigente completo en mi cabeza. Sobra decir que este contrato, redactado por mis propias manos, se ajusta plenamente a él porque antes lo pasé por nuestro Departamento Jurídico. Estás despedido —repitió con voz dura—. Tienes hasta el mediodía para desocupar tu oficina y marcharte. Una vez cruces las puertas de entrada al gimnasio, jamás podrás poner un pie aquí nuevamente.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —Scott no quería admitir su derrota—. ¡Esta cláusula no estaba cuando firmé el contrato y, de haber sabido que la pondrías, la habría objetado con mi abogado! ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte al Colegio de Abogados por esto, Markham?

—No sacas nada con ponerme la colegiatura en la mesa porque dicha cláusula siempre estuvo ahí, zopenco —el mandamás abandonó su civilidad—. Simplemente la pasaste de largo porque te brillaban los ojos de puro gusto, como buen avaricioso que eres, al ver la cifra que ibas a ganar con esta extensión. Después pusiste tu rúbrica al final —le mostró el complicado patrón en tinta negra sobre la línea correspondiente— y nos dimos la mano como buenos amigos. Te disparaste tú solito en los pies porque, aparte de la que tienes en tus manos, las tres copias de este documento fueron debidamente legalizadas ante notario y están a buen recaudo en un lugar seguro. Ergo, no puedes argumentar que hubo mala fe de mi parte ni de la franquicia.

—Eres un hijo de puta chiflado… —fue todo lo que dijo el ahora defenestrado adiestrador—. Me despides a mí, que he sido el entrenador más exitoso de la historia reciente del club, solo porque tus jugadores son unos blandengues mimados. ¡¿Y más encima te crees con derecho a sermonearme?! ¡Ya no eres mi jefe, maldita sea!

—Lo soy mientras no salgas de aquí, Vitello —Markham pasó a su modo implacable—. Ya te dije que tienes hasta el almuerzo para desocupar tus dependencias. Tus asistentes, eso sí, seguirán con nosotros porque también estaban hartos de ti. Si te contara las veces que, por ejemplo, Jeannette se deshizo en lágrimas en la misma silla que ahora ocupas porque la agredías verbalmente… Que los videos estaban mal grabados o mal editados, que los cuadros por segundo no eran los correctos, que ciertas tomas salían descuadradas —usó el mismo recurso de antes, la devastadora enumeración—. La verdad, no puedo entender cómo ella o los demás no te pegaron una puñalada o te envenenaron la comida tras un patrón tan sistemático de abusos, problema que ya tuviste antes en otros clubes que dirigiste, como Travitena, en la Serie B, o Slateport, desde donde te echaron cascando antes que vinieses a parar aquí y te diéramos la oportunidad de reinventarte como _coach_ luego del fracaso de Ted Ferguson. Yo lo habría justificado.

—¡¿Y ahora me dices que defenderías a potenciales asesinos?! Creo que me quedé corto con lo de antes, Markham: eres un grandísimo hijo de las re mil putas, incluso para los ya torcidos estándares de los abogados a nivel mundial. Simplemente sacas partido de tu posición como potentado para hacer y deshacer a tu antojo —a Scott le salió lo resentido social—. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de alguien como tú, que defendiste a la Empresa Eléctrica de Hoenn en el único caso de tu miserable vida como leguleyo antes de heredar el equipo a la muerte de tu padre?

—Me permito recordarte que ese caso lo gané por unanimidad para acabar mi práctica jurídica y sentó precedente para originar la Ley Anti-Colgados, que castiga con onerosas penas económicas e incluso la cárcel a quienes roban agua, electricidad u otros servicios básicos de redes domésticas o industriales en zonas urbanas y rurales —acotó Burch—. Es uno de los mayores logros de mi vida y hasta ha sido implementado en otras regiones allende los mares porque beneficia a la gente de bien, que siempre paga sus cuentas a tiempo y no hace trampas. En todo caso, tú no eres un tramposo sino un mediocre que camufla bajo esa personalidad de sargento de caballería su propia condición. Me das asco, Vitello, absoluto asco.

—Esto no se quedará así, Markham —replicó el despedido con veneno en la lengua—. Aún no estoy acabado. Más temprano que tarde otro equipo me contratará y cuando nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente, ¡te voy a restregar el triunfo en la cara!

Scott tomó un cenicero de cristal grueso que tenía a mano y lo arrojó no contra Markham sino contra su foto familiar. Lo que no esperó fue ver al presidente levantarse de su silla como una exhalación y, con mejores reflejos que un Scyther, atrapar el objeto con la mano izquierda antes que impactara contra el marco de vidrio. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor ante el golpe sentido, limitándose a dejarlo junto a su cortapuros. Tal agilidad habría sido impensada en la mayoría de los casos para alguien de semejante complexión, pero Burch no era ni sería una persona ordinaria, al igual que todos quienes trabajaban para los Sentinels.

—¿Y así crees que otro club te contratará, Scott, con ese carácter que te hace un candidato ideal al hospital psiquíatrico? ¿Acaso no tienes algún familiar o amigo que te ponga un parón? En tus sueños nos vas a ganar, pelmazo.

—¡Solo espera y verás! —exclamó el ahora caído en desgracia—. ¡Siempre hay clubes allá afuera que necesitan un técnico! No necesariamente tiene que ser una escuadra de Hoenn.

—Como si fueras a clasificarte al Mundial de Clubes con esos métodos de gendarme… Tú, Scott Vitello, sí que eres un niñito de parvulario. Lo cierto es que ya no tengo tiempo ni ganas de continuar escuchando tus balbuceos sin sentido, gañán de población callampa —habló él, usando el mismo insulto que le dedicara a Vitello ayer uno de los jugadores durante el altercado—. Sal de mi despacho y como te encuentre dentro del gimnasio después de las doce, llamaré a la policía para que te detengan por invasión de propiedad privada. Antes de eso, sin embargo, creo que deberías conocer a alguien.

—¿A quién? —espetó el otro tipo; más atado de manos no podría estar.

—A tu reemplazante, por cierto.

Entonces se abrió una puerta lateral y por ella entró, ante el asombro de Vitello, una persona que conocía muy bien. Era Seán Mercier, capitán del equipo, quien venía vestido con su uniforme de entrenamiento desde la camiseta hasta las rodilleras y soportes hechos de tela de compresión azul marino.

—Heme aquí, señor Markham —dijo Seán, parándose a un lado del escritorio e ignorando a Scott—. ¿Qué desea de mí?

—Supe por intermedio de Chris lo que conversaron en la reunión de ayer por la mañana, lo que reveló teniendo tu beneplácito como líder de los muchachos —retrucó Markham y su contraparte asintió en silencio—. Respecto al punto más importante que plantearon, tienes mi palabra oficial de aceptación, Seán. De aquí al final de temporada tendrás los roles de jugador y entrenador.

—Gracias por esta prueba de confianza. No le fallaré.

—Sé que estarás a la altura.

—¡Esperen un momento! —Vitello reaccionó luego de su sorpresa inicial ante este baldazo de agua gélida—. ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Mercier no puede reemplazarme porque carece de cualquier experiencia como entrenador! ¡Ni siquiera tiene un título validado ante el Instituto Regional de Deportes!

—Me siento con ganas de experimentar, subnormal —Markham habló de forma académica—. Además, Garry Norton tampoco tenía título cuando llevó a nuestra Selección a su mejor época en la década de 1980; las colegiaturas solo se introdujeron en 1993 y pueden obviarse en casos de fuerza mayor. Y por último, aquí mando yo, así que puedo "hacer y deshacer a mi antojo", tomando las palabras que dijeras hará escasos minutos —ahora miró a Mercier—. ¿Ya están los muchachos en cancha, Seán?

—Todos menos Dominic, pero él llamó hoy en la mañana a la centralita del club y dejó un recado para mí: llegará mas tarde debido a un asunto personal impostergable —explicó el capitán, mostrando inusual locuacidad—. En lo que a mí respecta, cero problema. El chico será titular el domingo en su puesto de siempre.

—¿Ves que así se manejan esta clase de situaciones, animal? —Markham ahora se entretenía en humillar a su ahora ex-empleado—. El diálogo siempre será más potente que los gritos y los silbatazos a destajo. Ahora vete, que tengo que discutir algo muy importante con el nuevo entrenador del equipo —resaltó esto para echar las últimas gotas de ácido sobre esa herida abierta.

La partida estaba sentenciada. Vitello hubo de admitir, aunque le ardiera ese orgullo inextinguible dentro del corazón, que perdió por paliza. Fue víctima de sus propios vicios y del error más viejo del libro: no leer completamente el contrato antes de firmarlo. Si hubiese hecho esto último ahora no estaría desempleado, camino a desocupar su oficina y abandonar el recinto donde construyese la etapa más exitosa de su carrera como entrenador de volleyball. Incluso si pudiese demandar a los Sentinels por despido injustificado, sus chances de victoria eran mínimas porque Burch Markham, al ser uno de los mejores abogados de Hoenn y socio de un lucrativo bufete famoso por tomar casos complicados y ganarlos, era experto en encontrar los vacíos legales en cualquier cosa y sacar partido de ellos.

A lo único que atinó fue a ponerse de pie y salir del despacho dando un portazo contundente. Si la puerta no se desencajó fue de puro milagro. El gran jefe y Seán se quedaron solos.

—Tengo que admitir que disfruté del espectáculo, señor Markham —rió Mercier, algo muy raro en él—. Bien merecido se lo tenía ese papanatas de Vitello luego de todas sus barbaridades en el club.

—Las heridas que abrió sanarán a su debido tiempo —reflexionó Burch—. Ahora toca concentrarnos en lo más importante: nuestro duelo contra Verdanturf. Se espera un lleno total allá abajo —apuntó por los amplios ventanales hacia las butacas del nivel inferior—. Igual ustedes siempre han estado mejor bajo presión.

—Viene de serie cuando se es profesional, jefe. En todo caso no planeo cambiar la estrategia. Jugaremos como siempre, con precisión y contundencia. También me quedaré en la cancha el mayor tiempo posible.

—Igual no estaría de más tomarte un descansito cada cierto rato. Estando desde fuera podrás ver el juego de otra forma y refinar tus habilidades predictivas. Recuerda que ahora tendrás que tomar muchas más decisiones de las usuales —Markham lo miró fijo—. Nuestra racha perfecta está en juego.

—La mantendré, señor, o no volveré a jugar por el resto del año —declaró Seán solemne—. Lo juro por mi honor y el de mis compañeros.

—Venga, que no es necesario ponerte como caballero medieval —rió el abogado y le dio un palmetazo en la espalda—. Da lo mismo si ganamos en tres sets o cinco; la idea es seguir punteros. Ahora quiero que vayamos a la cancha porque es necesario informar a los muchachos. Y si llega Dominic, tanto mejor; en caso contrario podrán ponerlo al corriente una vez se incorpore a la práctica. Después de todo, él fue el gran artífice de este cambio radical.

—Ese chiquillo… —el capitán no pudo evitar sonreír cuando salían de la oficina—. Lleva apenas un par de meses como profesional y ya ha dado vuelta un plantel completo a su favor. Siendo sincero con usted, señor Markham, es un alivio enorme tenerlo con nosotros. ¿Se imagina si jugara para Balmoral?

—Los clásicos de la ciudad se nos complicarían muchísimo —esbozó el gran jefe.

—Es verdad, aunque ya hubiéramos hecho algo al respecto para frenarlo de una forma u otra —Seán lanzó una risa más potente que la anterior—. Con Vitello fuera del tablero permanentemente, ya puedo sentir el aire de Ettington menos enrarecido. Es como si nuestras vidas hubiesen recuperado súbitamente el color.

—Hablas con la verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la base de las escaleras que conectaban la parte superior del complejo con la cancha y otras dependencias clave, Burch lanzó una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido con Merete?

—¿Eh…? —Mercier se puso todo colorado, quedándose quieto entre el primer y segundo peldaños—. ¿De dónde sacó usted eso, señor?

—Venga, hombre, que se nota a una milla que ambos están totalmente enamorados del otro —rió Markham—. No creas que lo único que hago es dedicarme a revisar reportes, firmar lucrativos contratos de auspicio e ir a las galas del sector. ¿Sabías que varias de sus compañeras le preguntan constantemente por su relación contigo?

—¿Entonces también es un cotilla? —Seán se quería desmayar; eso fue un golpe bajo—. Genial, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con todos los líos que me pone mi mujer.

—Míralo desde este punto de vista: Bianca y tú terminarán el proceso de divorcio antes de un par de meses; no veo que lleguen a Febrero siendo aún esposos porque ambos acordaron dar el puntapié inicial a esto y no hay líos de posesión —el presidente sacó su faceta legal—. Una vez termine ese calvario podrás vivir tu relación con Merete a plena luz del día. ¿Qué hay de malo en admitir que a veces es mejor cambiar? Lo que ocurrió ahora mismo es prueba de ello, Seán. ¿La amas o no?

El capitán bajó hasta el primer descansillo y esperó a su superior antes de lanzar una respuesta que dejó guardada en su corazón por meses.

—Sí, la amo. Amo a Merete como nunca antes creí amar a una chica —dijo con decisión, admitiendo lo que ocultó por mucho tiempo a sus compañeros—. La amo a pesar de los 14 años de distancia entre nosotros, aunque se vea como mi hija si se para al lado mío o los malhablados insinúen que soy un asaltacunas. Nada de eso me importa, señor Markham. Nada. Solo espero ser… el compañero perfecto para ella de aquí en adelante.

—Lo serás, hijo. Lo serás —añadió Burch con sabiduría de padre; no por nada tenía seis hijos—. Simplemente concéntrate en el día a día, espera a que tu divorcio termine y luego dedícate a ser feliz. Al igual que el viejo Stephen Markham, soy un buen juez de carácter y sé que ambos son el uno para el otro. Sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, el de los muchachos y todo el resto de la gente de club para lo que necesites.

—Gracias, jefe.

Ambos se dieron la mano y continuaron su descenso hasta el nivel de cancha, aprovechando de discutir sobre la inevitable conferencia de prensa que deberían dar en un par de vueltas de reloj para explicar este auténtico terremoto. No era para menos: nunca antes en la historia del volleyball de Hoenn un técnico en funciones había sido cesado 48 horas antes de un partido.

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Esta pregunta salió de la boca de una mujer adulta, algo entrada en la treintena de años y que parecía bastante mosqueada. Llevaba una cabellera color azul oscuro elegantemente cortada, pantalones de buena tela y una blusa sin mangas. Sostenía en sus manos un cuaderno de notas y se le veía bastante impaciente.

—Porque no había nadie más cerca para cubrir esto —le respondió su acompañante, un tipo macizo con una cámara de TV al hombro—. Y por si lo has olvidado, el reportero de nuestro canal que cubre a los Sentinels pidió ayer la baja por enfermedad.

—Tenía que venir a darle gripe ahora al desgraciado ese —la fémina suspiró de rabia—. ¡Pero si sabemos menos que nada de volleyball, Ty!

—Pienso lo mismo, Gabby, y también que nuestro editor fue un completo idiota al tomar esta decisión —ahora el tipo se crispó—. Lo nuestro son las batallas y los concursos, no los deportes. Deberíamos estar ahora mismo cubriendo el último día del seminario del Comité.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor —Gabby quería echarse a llorar—. ¡Pensar que esa perra de Julie se quedó con esa pauta antes que yo me hace hervir la sangre! ¡¿Por qué tenía que llegar tarde hará tres días, maldita sea?!

Ty no contestó. Conocía bien los exabruptos de su colega televisiva, una de las noteras más famosas de Hoenn TV gracias a sus segmentos sobre entrenadores y coordinadores al alza. Ambos tenían como trabajo recorrer la región entera buscando al próximo gran talento, sin importar su tamaño, forma, estilo, color u olor. En los casi diez años que llevaban trabajando juntos pusieron sus pies en prácticamente todos los lugares de interés, desde la Torre de Batalla hasta la Cascada Meteoro, pasando por las metrópolis más grandes y esos pueblos que nunca habrían encontrado si no les hubiesen dicho (con mucha paciencia, por cierto) cómo llegar.

—Siendo honesta contigo, grandulón, preferiría estar calándome los huesos bajo la lluvia camino a Fortree que en esta sala de prensa rodeada de gente que ni conozco —apuntó a los demás periodistas, todos con muchos más conocimientos de volleyball, reunidos allí—. Como me toque hacer una pregunta, haré el ridículo más grande de mi carrera.

—Tranquila, mujer. Simplemente sigue tu sentido común —le aconsejó su colega—. Y míralo de esta forma: tal vez quienes hablen ahora no acepten preguntas. Lo mejor es que te dediques a tomar notas para lo que produciremos antes del noticiero de la tarde. Yo grabaré todo lo que pille.

—Ojalá sea así, Ty —Gabby se encomendó a todas las deidades habidas y por haber—. Falta nada más que un minuto para la hora señalada.

Sobra decir que se armó el tremendo revuelo en los medios locales cuando el Departamento de Prensa de los Sentinels envió por correo electrónico a cuanto _outlet_ existiera en la zona un aviso urgente de que habría una conferencia de prensa en Ettington a las diez y media de la mañana. Cuando Hannon llamó a los estudios del canal pidiendo que traspasaran su rol a alguien más, Gabby y Ty sacaron el premiado y tuvieron que acreditarse a toda prisa ante los cancerberos del club para que los dejaran entrar. Notaron también, mientras esperaban, que los guardias del recinto saludaban a todos los demás por el nombre, seña clara de que eran prácticamente de la casa.

Se preguntó la peliazul entonces cómo sería conseguirse fuentes en un mundo tan competitivo y diametralmente opuesto al Comité y la Liga como este. A ella no le costaba nada entrevistar a niños porque tenía una veta maternal potente, pero se complicaba bastante más cuando debía lidiar con gente mayor que ella. Quizás uno de los momentos más bajos de su carrera fue cuando intentó entrevistar al famoso Harley en Verdanturf tras un concurso y se bloqueó entera; su condoro fue transmitido en horario estelar a todos los hogares de Hoenn y casi le costó el despido sin indemnización. Si Ty no hubiese intercedido por ella ante el gran jefe… ahora estaría en la calle haciendo quién sabe qué cosa para sobrevivir. Suspiró una vez más, notando que el reloj marcaba las 10:30 en punto.

"Llegó la hora", se dijo. "Venga, Gabby, tú pon cara de póker y no dejes que te vean sudar. Una mujer puede cubrir deportes tan bien como un hombre, sí señor".

Tragó saliva, se encomendó una vez más y tomó la mejor posición que pilló junto con su amigo, ligeramente hacia la izquierda del centro de la mesa ubicada frente a un enorme panel blanco con el logo de los Sentinels al centro y un mosaico de sus auspiciadores rodeándolo en medidas más pequeñas. Reconoció seis de ellos al instante: Markley Seguros Generales; la Bolsa de Comercio de Hoenn, que ese año celebraba su centenario; Baldinger, la chocolatería más famosa de la región; el fabricante de relojes de lujo Norvara; la Cámara de Construcción de Lilycove, cuyos números no podían ser más azules; y el Banco Consistorial, cuyos servicios se reservaban casi exclusivamente a clientes de alto patrimonio.

—Todo aquí tiene aroma a _establishment_ —apuntó Ty acertadamente con un susurro—. No podría comprarme un reloj de esos ni aunque me triplicaran el sueldo.

—Y que lo digas —le respondió Gabby de la misma forma—. Con suerte puedo adquirir una caja de chocolates Baldinger al año, siempre que ahorre religiosamente y no salga a beber tras acabar mi turno.

Se abrió entonces la puerta lateral y entraron entonces tres figuras de edades dispares que fueron recibidas por un torrente de obturadores de cámaras, flashes y lentes grabando. Ty apretó el botón rojo a la derecha de su aparato y se encomendó también a la buena suerte. Como buen camarógrafo que era, sabía reducir su respiración a decibeles casi inaudibles a fin de no estorbar con lo capturado en el disco duro; hacía muchos años ya que las cintas quedaron obsoletas. Gabby observó mejor a los recién llegados: un chico que no tenía ni 20 años, otro cercano a los 35 y el tercero, más mayor, iba por los 50 y algo. Se diferenciaba de los otros dos en que llevaba un traje muy elegante con corbata de seda fina.

"Ese debe ser el dueño de todo esto y los otros dos… seguramente son titulares indiscutidos", pensó, escribiendo algunos apuntes en su libreta. "Sonará raro, pero me suena más el primero que el segundo".

El trío se sentó en sus respectivos sitios en la mesa, donde ya descansaba un _rack_ deslizable con al menos ocho micrófonos instalados previamente; todos iban conectados a teléfonos de alta gama o grabadoras profesionales que aún no comenzaban a capturar datos. Hubo un breve murmullo hasta que el hombre mayor levantó sus manos. Todos callaron.

—Gracias por venir tan encima —habló, su voz potente, bien apta para un pez gordo—. Si el club los ha convocado el día de hoy con un aviso tardío es porque ha ocurrido un cambio radical en nuestra interna que deseamos comunicar a la ciudad y a nuestros fans en todos los rincones de Hoenn.

Más murmullos. Cada lápiz, incluyendo el de Gabby, ya escribía en su respectiva libreta como si fuesen aviones a chorro. Hilando el oído lo suficientemente fino podía escucharse el rasgado del papel al ser tocado por las puntas. Un aura de expectación mezclada con incertidumbre pareció apoderarse de todos los periodistas presentes.

—A contar de las ocho de la mañana de hoy y por acuerdo unánime de la dirigencia de nuestra franquicia, Scott Vitello ha sido cesado en sus funciones como entrenador del club de volleyball.

Bastó esa oración de Burch Markham para desatar todo un pandemónium ahí dentro. Volaban tantas voces que por momentos Gabby y Ty creyeron verse atrapados entre una bandada de Swablus y Altarias realizando su temible canto mortal. De inmediato comenzó el torrente de preguntas, algunas más coherentes que otras.

—¿Por qué lo despidieron?

—¿Tiene que ver esto con el incidente de ayer en la práctica?

—¿Se expone el club a una demanda por cese injustificado de servicios?

—¿Dónde está Vitello? ¿Podemos tomar sus declaraciones?

—¿Qué hacen aquí Seán Mercier y Dominic Weir?

—¿Tiene problemas el club para pagar la indemnización?

—¿Qué pasará con la estrategia para el domingo?

—¿Quién será su reemplazante?

—¿Por qué lo echaron con el partido ante Verdanturf apenas a 48 horas de distancia?

Markham hubo de levantar los brazos varias veces e incluso aplaudir para acallar el griterío, lo que Gabby agradeció silenciosamente porque estaba doliéndole la cabeza. Miró a Ty y envidió esa calma a la que echaba mano en situaciones como esa. Tomó aire y arrojó su precaución al viento, alzando su brazo como si quisiese alcanzar el mismísimo sol y bajarlo a la tierra.

—Las preguntas de a uno, por favor —dijo el gran jefe—. Vamos a comenzar por la señorita de allá, a quien no recuerdo haber visto nunca por estos rumbos. ¿Su nombre, por favor?

—Soy Gabby Willemberg, de Hoenn TV —se presentó ella—. Sé que parece raro que esté aquí porque suelo cubrir concursos y batallas —admitió de entrada—, pero mi colega de deportes se enfermó y me mandaron a esta conferencia porque no había nadie más disponible.

—Dale mis saludos a Hannon cuando lo veas, ¿vale? —le pidió el hombre.

—Así lo haré, señor…

—Markham. Burch Markham, presidente de los Sentinels —le asintió el mandamás para tranquilizarla—. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—Bueno, señor Markham… —la fémina decidió improvisar mediante la unión de dos cabos sueltos—. ¿Qué llevó a los Sentinels a despedir a Scott Vitello con el próximo partido a la vuelta de la esquina?

Otro torrente de murmullos se fue tan rápido como llegó. Varios de los habituales del Gimnasio Ettington tuvieron que mascar la rabia, tachando una de las preguntas de sus propias listas al verse opacados por una absoluta novata en las lides del peloteo. No pocos conocían a Gabby de sus shows habituales, donde parecía más _cheerleader_ que periodista al encontrarse con grandes talentos juveniles. Una minoría la consideraba derechamente una pinturita, poco profesional, afrenta incalificable contra el noble cuarto poder.

—Fue la conclusión de un proceso largo, Gabby —retrucó Burch—. Todos los aquí presentes tienen claras dos cosas: Vitello, conocido por su humor de perros y ademanes de sargento de caballería, firmó su extensión de contrato por diez años al final de la temporada pasada tras llevarnos a ganar nuestro quinto campeonato consecutivo. Cierto es que el club corrió un riesgo entonces dada su actitud prepotente, pero la idea era asegurarnos los servicios de quien pensábamos hasta hoy era un buen entrenador. Como el hombre propone y Arceus dispone, tocó llevar al final su ciclo debido a los incidentes acaecidos en el entrenamiento de ayer, los que también son conocimiento público a estas alturas del partido.

—Gracias, señor —Gabby anotó más cosas en su libreta—. ¿Qué lo llevó a cambiar de idea respecto al entrenador?

Sabía la chica que se metía en terreno minado al hacer dos preguntas consecutivas, pero ahora estaba más tranquila y las miradas férreas de los otros noteros le daban exactamente lo mismo.

—Cuando se cae en un patrón sistemático de abusos como el que Vitello ejerció contra mis jugadores durante todo su periodo al mando del club, el hilo se corta solo más temprano que tarde —dijo Markham—. Es cierto que estamos en un ambiente profesional y, al igual que las batallas o los concursos, tanto el nivel como las exigencias son mucho mayores. Los aciertos se celebran por todo lo alto y los errores se castigan, pero para el ahora ex-entrenador del club todo era un error, un motivo de crítica descarnada. Exabruptos tuvo antes, es cierto —el presidente dejó esperando a otra persona que deseaba preguntarle algo—, pero nunca al nivel de lo presenciado ayer aquí y que se me informó durante la tarde de ayer. No fui testigo debido a que me encontraba en Slateport atendiendo asuntos relativos al Museo Marítimo, pero apenas supe lo ocurrido contacté a los demás directores de los Sentinels y tomamos la decisión de mandarlo a la calle. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

—Aquí, por favor —levantó su mano un periodista de la misma edad que Gabby—. Liam Stennett, del _Heraldo de Lilycove_. Tengo un par de interrogantes para Dominic Weir. Una, ¿qué se siente haber causado un cambio tan profundo en la interna del club a solo dos meses de iniciar tu carrera? Y dos, ¿por qué llegaste tarde a la práctica de ayer?

Burch deslizó el _rack_ de micrófonos al otro lado de la mesa, cuyos cables eran lo suficientemente largos para no tensarse ni perder calidad de señal. Quedaron entonces frente al chiquillo, quien lucía su salida de cancha del club como si fuese el mayor orgullo del mundo. "Al principio, cuando lo vi entrar, creí que no encajaba aquí", cogitó la chica peliazul, "pero ahora su actitud es totalmente distinta. Parece un veterano de mil partidos".

—Comenzaré por contestar al revés —dijo Dominic—. La razón por la que llegué tarde ayer es estrictamente personal y por ningún motivo la voy a tocar ahora. Aprovecho de pasar un aviso para todos: como vuelva a escuchar esa pregunta me marcho de aquí y no volveré a hablar con la prensa hasta la próxima temporada, ni aunque me lo pidan de rodillas —declaró categórico—. ¿Estamos claros?

Todos asintieron, incluso Gabby por puro reflejo. Seán miró a su compañero de labores con aprobación y Burch simplemente sonrió. Ahí se notaba la influencia del chico como figura pública. Casi ningún coordinador o entrenador tenía el poder de alterar al vuelo las condiciones de una entrevista o rueda de prensa.

—Pasando a la segunda pregunta, que en tu caso es la primera, esto no lo veo como un logro personal —continuó el _opposite hitter_—. Así como por atender mis asuntos llegué tarde y Vitello descargó en mí su ira, perfectamente podría haberle pasado al capitán Mercier, aquí presente —apuntó a su izquierda— o a cualquiera de mis compañeros. Tal como dijo el señor Markham, el ciclo de nuestro ahora ex-entrenador cayó por su propio peso, sus bases deshechas por el azote incesante de sus propios abusos contra el plantel en pleno. Si bien llevo aquí muy poco tiempo porque apenas he comenzado mi carrera profesional, sé perfectamente que tratando a otros seres humanos como si fuesen la peor escoria nunca se llegará a ninguna parte.

—¿Te gustaba jugar para él?

—A título personal, no. Tampoco puedo hablar por el resto porque es un despropósito —declaró el chico de forma responsable—. Cumplí con ayudar a ganar al club porque amo este deporte.

Vino la tercera levantada de manos.

—Una pregunta para Seán Mercier —habló el hombre, casi de la misma edad que Markham—. Jason Derrick, de la WLCO. En todos los años que llevo cubriendo al club he visto muchos camarines, pero no creí recordar nunca una instancia de unión como la que se vio ayer a mitad de práctica. Dado que entonces no quisieron darnos declaraciones inquiero ahora: ¿fue algo premeditado? ¿Se gatilló esto por un desprecio del plantel hacia Scott Vitello?

El capitán pareció fulminar a su interlocutor con la mirada, haciéndolo retroceder un poquito. Gabby lanzó una leve risita y siguió llenando su libreta de apuntes; otros colegas la imitaron en esto último, revisando también sus grabadoras para ver el tiempo registrado.

—Decir desprecio es poco —Seán optó por la franqueza—. Lo detestábamos. En nuestra estimación era mil veces peor que los líderes de esos sindicatos criminales que casi destruyeron todo el planeta con su megalomanía —referenció a los extintos Equipos Magma y Aqua—. Cuando no nos gritaba a la cara nos hacía polvo en entrevistas que diera a varios de ustedes en años previos. Aclaro desde ya que eso no nos hace sensibles a las críticas ni mucho menos, pero Vitello se pasó veinte pueblos con sus basureos. Ayer fue Dominic y antes nos tocó a varios más; dichos episodios no los tocaré por respeto —Mercier calló a otro chupatintas—. Contamos a su tiempo estos incidentes al señor Markham y los demás directores de los Sentinels, pero solo ahora se animaron a actuar. Igual dicen por ahí que las cosas pasan cuando deben pasar, así que a título personal estoy satisfecho de que ese adefesio ya no contamine más el ambiente. Y sobre lo otro, hablar de premeditación es hilar demasiado fino. Los muchachos pasamos nueve meses al año juntos y somos una familia con todas las de la ley —explicó—. Cuando mosqueas a uno de nosotros, nos mosqueas a todos. Es así de simple porque todos remamos para el mismo lado. Todos aquí queremos ver a los Sentinels en lo más alto.

Más murmullos. Ty le hizo una señal a Gabby de que tenía una buena toma de Mercier y seguramente quedaría en la edición final; ella simplemente le sonrió y esperó la siguiente pregunta.

—Para el señor Markham —dijo otro notero—. ¿Por qué no está Vitello aquí para explicarse?

—Porque su contrato, el que firmó en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, se lo prohíbe —retrucó el dueño como si fuese lo más elemental del mundo—. Sabiendo que era propenso a salirse de madre, el Departamento Jurídico del Club incorporó, a petición mía, una cláusula relativa a su comportamiento que sancionaba sus exabruptos con multas económicas o, en casos gravísimos como este, el despido. Eso se ajusta plenamente a la legislación laboral vigente.

—¿Quién redactó ese contrato? —insistió el hombre, que no dijo para quién trabajaba.

—Yo mismo. Soy abogado y escribo personalmente todos los contratos emitidos por el club, desde los jugadores hasta el personal de aseo. No hallarán ningún vicio ni aunque den vuelta todo el gimnasio. ¿Quién más desea preguntar algo? —Burch cambió rápidamente de tema.

—¿A qué se expone Vitello si decide contar su verdad a los medios, violando así la prohibición impuesta por su contrato? —habló otra chica, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Gabby—. Soy del blog _Siguiendo a los Sentinels_, el medio deportivo independiente más grande de nuestra ciudad.

—Querida Sarah —la llamó por su nombre y ella asintió—, tu pregunta viene plenamente al caso porque seguramente mi respuesta saldrá en todos los diarios de mañana. Iré directamente al grano: como Scott Vitello ose contar algo relativo a su despido, el club emprenderá acciones legales en su contra, sean por cuenta propia o con el apoyo de los organismos correspondientes.

Aquí sí que los murmullos se elevaron un poco, lo que pasmó a Gabby y Ty. Ambos pensaron exactamente lo mismo: aquella situación era el equivalente de una pesada mordaza puesta en la boca del cesado adiestrador. Quizás Vitello hubiese sido un animal terrible, más salvaje e indomable que Kyogre o Groudon, pero tenía tanto derecho a la libertad de expresión como todos aquellos ahí presentes.

—¿No considera como abogado que eso atenta contra un derecho fundamental? —otra vez Derrick—. Impedirle hablar parece desproporcionado ante su despido.

—Existen precedentes en nuestra legislación que abordan el tema de la limitación de comunicar respecto a los asuntos concernientes a las grandes corporaciones —Markham sacó su lado de experto en leyes—. Sentó precedente en confidencialidad el caso de _Grayson vs. Garmand_ de 1965, el que fue reafirmado cuatro años después en _Empresas Stone LLC et al vs. Johnson et al_ por fallo unánime de nuestra Corte Suprema. En ambos no se habla de una mordaza sino del deber discrecional relativo a los asuntos de empresas y las condiciones bajo las que se hereda, lo que también aplica a sociedades anónimas deportivas como los Sentinels. Lo dejo hasta ahí porque esta no es una clase de derecho corporativo.

"Como buen abogado, el presidente Markham tiene una respuesta para todo", pensó Gabby mientras fruncía el ceño. "Se nota que es un tipo de temer y espero no tener que verme las caras con él en los tribunales. Mayor razón para hacer bien esta nota, aunque eso significaría que quizás nos asignen a los Sentinels de forma permanente… ¡Ay, que lío tengo en mis manos!".

—¿Se le pagará indemnización, señor Markham? —inquirió Sarah, la del blog independiente.

—Ni un centavo. Eso está estipulado en las penalizaciones contenidas en su contrato, el que firmara en pleno uso de sus facultades como ya dije antes.

—¿Podemos tener acceso a una copia del texto? —Liam Stennett olió algo interesante y levantó su mano—. Me gustaría revisarlo más en detalle y seguramente los otros colegas también.

—Deberán pedirla por los canales formales, es decir, directamente a nuestro Departamento Jurídico. Ya tienen el contacto, así que no lo daré —sentenció Burch—. ¿Hay alguna pregunta que no sea relativa al contrato de Vitello, por favor?

—Yo, señor —Gabby decidió jugar otra de sus cartas—. ¿Quién será su reemplazante? Todos los clubes necesitan un técnico, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

—A eso responderé yo, señorita Willemberg —Seán llevó los micrófonos hacia sí mismo con el beneplácito del jefe—. Está hablando con él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en la sala de prensa. Todos miraron a Seán como si se hubiese vuelto loco en un arrebato de retorcida inspiración. Markham sonrió al verlos tan pasmados, mientras Dominic se frotaba las manos bajo la mesa, pensando que la sugerencia de Tony en la reunión del jueves caló más hondo de lo que todos pensaron. Cuando el capitán y el presidente bajaron a la cancha y contaron las buenas nuevas al resto, hubo porras mezcladas con incredulidad. La idea del gigantón era casi una broma… que ahora se imprimía con la tinta de la seriedad. Quizás eso fue lo único más impactante para el chiquillo que recibir palmadas de todos en la espalda por ser indirectamente responsable (aunque eso la prensa jamás lo sabría a menos que hubiese un soplón en la interna) del nuevo orden de cosas.

—¿Lo… lo dice en serio? —la peliazul apenas creía lo que escuchó—. ¿Un jugador-entrenador? ¿Se puede hacer?

—De hecho es totalmente legal —retrucó el capitán ante el asombro de todos, incluso de los más veteranos—. Las bases del campeonato aprobadas en el Consejo de Presidentes de la Liga Profesional de Volleyball establecen que todo equipo debe tener un entrenador, y si bien recomiendan que sea alguien de dedicación exclusiva con el correspondiente título validado por el Instituto Regional de Deportes, también admiten que un jugador como yo tome ese puesto en caso de situaciones de fuerza mayor. Ergo, lo vivido en estas últimas horas califica bajo ese criterio —mostró que se sabía el libreto al dedillo.

—¿Qué se siente ser el primer jugador de doble rol en la liga desde 1965? —inquirió Sarah—. Entonces Adam Mizuno duró apenas cinco partidos, todos derrotas, antes que Fortree tuviese que contratar un entrenador nuevo.

—En lo personal acepto este desafío con hidalguía y quedaré bajo evaluación de la junta directiva encabezada por el señor Markham hasta que consideren que mi doble rol ya no es necesario —ahora el capitán sacó su faceta más modesta, señal clara de madurez—. No soy Adam Mizuno y las circunstancias de ambos planteles son diametralmente opuestas. Ese año Fortree acabó yéndose al descenso.

—¿Podrías adelantarnos algo de cómo formarán los Sentinels el domingo? —Stennett habló nuevamente con su típica voz ligeramente irritante.

—Solo puedo decirte, Liam, que saldremos a ganar como todas las fechas. Ya tengo definida la alineación en mi cabeza.

—¿Si juegas mal tendrás el valor de quedarte en la banca? —acotó el periodista que no dio su nombre.

—Tomaré esta decisión a su debido tiempo —espetó Mercier para dejarle bien marcada la cancha—. No puedo creer que te atrevas a juzgarme antes de siquiera verme dirigir un partido.

—¿Jugará Dominic Weir pasado mañana? Vitello lo tenía suspendido —una vez más se escuchó la voz de Jason Derrick.

—Permiso, capitán. A esto contestaré yo —intervino el chiquillo con soltura, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Gabby—. Derrick, sé que tienes una carrera larga en nuestros medios locales… y también sé que eres fan de Balmoral desde la cuna, así que leo en ti un deseo implícito de que no juegue el domingo —le leyó la cartilla sin asco y lo hizo tambalear—. Entiendo que te desagrade cubrir al archirrival de tus colores, pero hacerlo tan evidente es un poquito mucho.

—Oye, yo no dije eso… —se defendió el periodista radial.

—No, pero lo estabas pensando —insistió el candidato al Novato del Año, sacando una actitud más propia de Princesa, su querida hermana—. Todo lo que diré al respecto es que me sacas de la formación titular bajo tu propio riesgo —cruzó una mirada con Seán, quien asintió—. No tengo que hacerme cargo de los insultos que te llegarán por informar mal, así que me da exactamente lo mismo si lo haces o no.

"No está tan errado el muchacho, cuya personalidad sobresale con ese estilo típico de las grandes estrellas", se dijo Gabby, quien ya llevaba como seis páginas de notas con su apretada letra. "Parece que aquí todos saben exactamente dónde están parados; nunca vi a alguien desnudar de semejante forma a un colega". Ya tenía una idea bastante más formada de cómo estructuraría la nota con Ty en la sala de edición, por no mencionar del carácter de los Sentinels como institución. Se caía de maduro que este ejercicio de salirse de su zona de confort le serviría muchísimo en futuras salidas a terreno.

—¿Crees que algún día podamos entrevistar al chiquillo? —le susurró a Ty, su fiel camarógrafo.

—Pero él no es coordinador ni entrenador, Gabby —respondió él, su cámara fija en el jugador más joven—. ¿No crees que nos estamos metiendo en las patas de los Rapidash?

—De variedad está hecha la vida, o al menos eso decía mi abuela que ahora está allá arriba —apuntó al techo—. En fin, no perdemos nada con intentarlo en nuestros ratos libres.

—¿Nuestros ratos? —él sonaba sorprendido.

—Venga, si a estas alturas somos casi hermanos.

No tuvo respuesta Ty para eso; la fémina peliazul simplemente llevaba la razón de su lado. Se conocieron en la Escuela de Periodismo de Lynndale, en la misma Lilycove, y pasaron los cinco años de estudio haciendo proyectos juntos. ¡Qué diablos, si hasta llegaron a quedarse noches enteras en vela preparando tareas, exámenes e incluso la tesis de grado! Esta última la pasaron con 90% de eficiencia, aunque se sintieron en el cielo cuando acabó la interrogación de la comisión y salieron al patio de la facultad, donde se abrazaron a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Ni les importaron los comentarios malintencionados de otros alumnos de niveles más bajos; para ellos el suplicio no era más que una mala memoria.

—¿Se mantendrán los días estándar de rueda de prensa? —cuestionó otro reportero que, oh sorpresa, tampoco había levantado la voz antes.

—Tengo muy claro que Vitello daba conferencias de prensa los miércoles a las 11 AM y no planeo cambiar eso —dijo Seán—. El hecho de iniciar un nuevo ciclo no significa que del anterior no puedan guardarse algunas cosas, por nimias que parezcan. Diré también, ya que tengo la aprobación del señor Markham luego de conversarlo con él y el resto del plantel, que se acabaron definitivamente los entrenamientos tipo ejército en doble jornada. Las prácticas serán entre las nueve y las doce horas y, cuando haya que estudiar video, eso irá de dos a tres de la tarde. Todos aquí tenemos familias y compromisos que cumplir —miró brevemente a Dominic— aparte de nuestro rol como deportistas profesionales.

El capitán terminó de hablar y vino otra oleada de murmullos que duró casi un minuto. Una vez pasó, Burch Markham dio por terminada la rueda de prensa, agradeciendo a todos por su presencia y saliendo de la estancia junto con sus jugadores bajo otra lluvia de fotografías. Algunos periodistas, que transmitieron en vivo todo ello, cerraban sus despachos con el típico "adelante, estudios" o "volvemos con ustedes". Todos llevaban cerros de notas que deberían convertir en artículos, videos o clips radiales rápidamente porque las noticias, así como el mismo tiempo, tenían de serie el hábito de no esperar a nadie.

Gabby y Ty fueron los primeros en abandonar la sala, abstrayéndose olímpicamente de las llamadas de los colegas que no estaban pegados a sus propios teléfonos móviles para pedir encargos a las redacciones de sus medios. Mientras el hombre guardaba la cámara en su bolso especialmente forrado, la peliazul tenía otro plan formado en su cabeza: pediría a su editor venir a cubrir el partido de pasado mañana entre los Sentinels y Verdanturf. Así cumpliría su objetivo de entrevistar a Dominic Weir, ese chiquillo que al principio parecía no encajar del todo en este sitio pero que acabó, por momentos, robándose la película.

En las entrañas del gimnasio, Burch volvió a su oficina tras darle un apretón de manos al muchacho y también a Seán Mercier, a quien felicitó por sortear perfectamente su primera conferencia como nuevo adiestrador. Ambos jugadores caminaron de vuelta a la cancha para recuperar algo del tiempo invertido en la sala con ejercicios ligeros.

—Así que jugaré en el puesto de siempre, ¿no? —dijo Dominic medio en broma, medio en serio—. Esa es una buena forma de marcar terreno, capitán.

—No podía ser de otra forma, mocoso —replicó el veterano sin malicia ni disgusto—. A los impertinentes como Jason Derrick se los pone en su sitio de inmediato o nunca se van. A todo esto, ¿cómo supiste que era fan de Balmoral? ¿Tienes poderes telepáticos o qué? Lo pregunto porque nunca se me habría ocurrido jugar semejante carta —agregó en otra muestra de inusual franqueza.

—Simplemente recordé un perfil que leí de él cuando aún estaba en Sokol —respondió el chico, omitiendo cualquier referencia a esa intuición de Princesa, la misma de la que aprendiera tanto siendo más joven—. Dijo en él que la mayor caída de pedestal fue cuando llegó a hacer la práctica a la radio siendo fan de nuestros mayores adversarios… y lo mandaron a cubrir a los Sentinels. Igual lo hizo porque, mal que mal, Derrick es un profesional de la vieja escuela, aunque nos tenga mala.

—Ya encontraremos una razón para reventarle una vena este domingo, chiquillo —Seán pareció cogerle gustillo a hablar—. Ahora vamos a mover un poco estos músculos y mantener nuestras habilidades a tope.

No bien entraron a la cancha iluminada y cubierta de la carpeta azul-naranja, el resto del plantel los recibió con vítores. Según les contó Tony, se instalaron con camas y petacas a ver la rueda de prensa en el televisor 4K del comedor. Más de alguna declaración sacó fuertes aplausos y, salvo las pifias de reprobación a ciertas preguntas inapropiadas, todo estuvo tranquilo.

—Son las 11:30 —dijo el gigantón—. Media hora le queda al zarrapastroso de Vitello para desocupar su oficina. ¿Alguien sabe si todavía anda por ahí?

—No nos preocupemos de él, grandote —apuntó Mark mientras cogía una pelota del enorme cesto de siempre—. Eso será potestad de la policía del distrito una vez el reloj complete su vuelta. ¿Practicamos pases?

—Buena idea, enano.

Se armaron los grupos de cinco, bajaron la red y ejecutaron el ejercicio en movimiento, sin prisas ni pausas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los Sentinels saborearon la tranquilidad de estar en la cancha para divertirse, relajarse y ser ellos mismos, sin verse acosados por las cámaras o los silbatazos. Que el rival de turno fuese Verdanturf les daba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ ¿Pensaron que luego de todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior este sería tranquilo? Pues se equivocaron medio a medio, queridos lectores, porque aquí los hechos narrados en sesiones previas decantaron en un resultado tan chocante como satisfactorio. Las escenas del despido y la posterior conferencia de prensa son un ejercicio en inversión de roles — Vitello, usualmente despiadado y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, poco y nada puede hacer ante el peso de los errores revelados por el presidente del club, Burch Markham, quien demuestra la frialdad típica de los hombres de negocios mezclada con el tremendo peso de dominar las leyes. Seán Mercier, usualmente dado a hablar poco o nada, muestra un lado mucho más extrovertido y menos ácido; este último rol es asumido por un Dominic que se maneja bien ante esas preguntas ponzoñosas de ciertos apóstoles de la prensa. Existe también una dicotomía entre ambas mitades, porque si bien el primer momento es personalizado y polarizado a partes iguales, el segundo asume una dimensión más colectiva, resaltando que el equipo (esa familia de la que hablara Markham) tiene igual importancia que el bienestar de cada uno de sus miembros._

_Lo de añadir a Gabby y Ty como personajes de ocasión es un guiño a los juegos de la tercera generación de la saga, donde los conocí por primera vez. Si bien entonces me parecieron irritantes porque te forzaban a responder tonterías, ahora decidí darles un rol más apegado a lo que es el periodismo real, ese donde no existen horarios ni certezas. Tal vez volvamos a verlos cuando los Sentinels salten a la arena contra Verdanturf, aunque su editor tendrá la última palabra._

_Para su imaginación quedará de tarea la reacción de Nina, Princesa y los gemelos ante la rueda de prensa. Me despido hasta la próxima entrega de_ Remaches, _que será la décima. Gracias desde ya por las reseñas que dejen._


	10. Una Previa de Expectativas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una Previa de Expectativas**

—Sección 3, asientos seis y siete —dijo Nina una vez entraron a la zona de las butacas—. ¡Ah, aquí está!

La señora Weir, más feliz que nunca, avanzó por el corredor respectivo hasta hallar los asientos designados. Ocupó el primero de ellos y se permitió una enorme sonrisa al contemplar la cancha donde aún no aparecían los jugadores de ambos clubes para realizar sus últimos ejercicios de cara al partido tan largamente esperado. Tras tantas veces de ver los sagrados rincones de Ettington a través de una pantalla en _mute_ con relatos radiales, estar inmersa en esa atmósfera que ya comenzaba a cargarse con las ansias y emoción del público simplemente no tenía comparación. Todo le parecía nuevo y emocionante, desde la carpeta cubriendo la superficie de juego y decorada con los logos de algunos auspiciadores hasta la silla donde, cual emperador de antaño, se sentaría el juez principal. Más arriba, cerca de los andamios y vigas del techo, aparecía colgada la colección de banderines con los títulos ganados por los Sentinels desde su primer día en la liga, de la que fueron miembro fundador y constante protagonista con el paso de los años. Siguiendo su molde, otras personas ya recorrían los pasillos adjuntos buscando sus lugares cómodos e individuales.

Desde su posición privilegiada Nina tenía una vista óptima de la cancha, ligeramente elevada y con el ángulo exacto para apreciar la acción a todo detalle. Sabiendo que los equipos cambiaban de lado en cada set y los mismos jugadores rotaban tras cada punto encajado, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese ver a Dominic, su adorado hijo, bien cerca de ella en al menos la mitad de los casos. Pero si se daba el otro escenario y le tocaba estar en el mismo lado que él apenas durante una manga, igual lo agradecería. ¿Cómo no podría después de la sorpresa que le dio?

—_Me sorprende que me hayan dejado entrar así sin más_ —dijo Princesa, ubicada junto a ella y también mirando todo con mucho interés —. _Supongo que eso viene con ser familiar del mejor jugador del equipo._

—Al menos ya estamos aquí, mi niña hermosa, y solo debemos esperar a que la pelotita comience a moverse —la mujer abrazó a su hija por los hombros y le besó la frente—. Pensar que hace apenas 48 horas ya me resignaba a que viésemos esto en la caja idiota…

Así fue. El viernes fue un día totalmente apartado de lo común para Nina y Princesa, quienes vieron interrumpida su plácida rutina de la joyería cuando Jill los llamó de emergencia al cuarto de descanso tras bambalinas. Allí ya tenía prendida la televisión mostrando imágenes de la conferencia de prensa a la que el club llamase sin previo aviso. Todos los medios locales que pudieron responder se apersonaron allí y transmitieron a la región entera y sus alrededores el bombazo del año: Scott Vitello había sido despedido del club sin indemnización por extralimitarse en sus funciones y abusos reiterados contra el resto del personal, partiendo por los mismos jugadores a los que trataba, como les contara el mismo Dominic una vez, a la usanza de presos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Primero habló el presidente del club, Burch Markham, explicando las razones legales y técnicas que llevaron al cese del canoso adiestrador.

Posteriormente vino la sorpresa más grande, cuando el capitán Seán Mercier anunciaba que tomaría el rol del defenestrado y sería jugador-entrenador hasta nuevo aviso. Markham añadió también que los Sentinels como institución estaban bien blindados contra cualquier cosa que Vitello osara emprender para obtener retribuciones por el despido sin indemnización que a sus ojos era totalmente injustificado.

Físicamente a un extremo de los dos superiores se encontró el muchacho, quien en su característica solvencia expresó que los incidentes del pasado jueves, donde el camarín entero se decantó en su favor, podrían haber sido causados por cualquier otro compañero. Simplemente le tocó a él estar bajo la mirilla de la furia de Scott, quien bajo cualquier punto de vista simplemente cruzó la línea de la dureza y se pasó a la de la tortura. Lo mejor, y que hizo a Princesa dar una cabriola por los aires cuando lo escuchó, fue cuando le paró los carros a un periodista metomentodo y dijo que por ningún motivo tocaría el asunto personal que le hiciera llegar tarde a la práctica el día anterior. Allí estaban para hablar de volleyball, no de farándula, y esta quedaba infinitamente mejor ubicada (aunque no más dignificada) en las páginas chorreantes de la prensa sensacionalista, esa impresa en planas color rosa por legislación regional y matadora de neuronas como ninguna otra. La guinda de la torta vino cuando dejó en evidencia a otro apóstol de la prensa por insinuar que no jugaría, revelando ante todos que era hincha de Balmoral, archirrival de los Sentinels.

Otra sorpresa fue escuchar la voz de Gabby, aquella reportera dada a entrevistar pinturitas, presente allí y lanzando sus dudas como si hubiese cubierto volleyball toda su vida. Al menos la excusa de que el colega de punto se enfermó pasó como creíble a oídos de la Gardevoir, la humana y los gemelos, quienes conforme avanzaba la conferencia encontraban todo esto mil veces mejor. En su opinión, Vitello sobreestimó tanto las cartas en su mano que la estrategia de abusos terminó, como bien dijesen los entrevistados, cayéndose por su propio peso. Al acabar la rueda de prensa y retirarse ellos, apagaron el televisor y decidieron abrir una botella de champaña sin alcohol para brindar por el nuevo orden de cosas. Se permitieron quince minutos de discreta celebración antes de ir a atender a un par de clientes que los esperaban con impaciencia; una socialité joven buscando un juego de anillos y colgantes a juego y un hombre mayor que deseaba comprar brazaletes conmemorativos para la graduación de sus hijos de la universidad. Ambas ventas fueron concretadas con éxito, sumando casi 50 mil dólares a las arcas corporativas y añadiendo varios granitos de arena a los resultados del mes recién comenzando.

Pero lo mejor quedó para el final del día. Luego que madre e hija llegaran reventadas a casa tras otro día repleto de desafíos más la ocasional taza de café o té, se encontraron con un muchacho radiante que las esperaba en la sala con un pequeño pastel de chocolate, crema y salsa de naranja; era el favorito de la madre. No traía velas porque la edad era algo vedado en las féminas y una forma frecuente de hacerlas enfadar, pero sí una leyenda escrita en suaves trazos naranja pálido sobre la superficie marrón.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, madre querida!_

Nina casi se echó a llorar de júbilo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle a Dominic un tremendo abrazo, agradeciéndole de corazón el gesto y también añadiendo que jamás dejaría de amarlo. Princesa también estaba sorprendida; no era usual que su hermano le ocultara cosas y mucho menos algo relativo a tan especial fecha. Cuando ella le preguntó la razón de semejante curso de acción, él simplemente retrucó que improvisó sobre la marcha, pasando a comprar el pastel una vez acabó el entrenamiento a las 15 horas y esperando pacientemente a que lo decoraran tal como pidió. Después tomó el primer taxi que encontró hasta Karso, entró al PokéMart a adquirir el resto de las cosas y llegó a colocar todo en su sitio. Tan apurado salió que ni siquiera se cambió el uniforme de entrenamiento, saliendo a toda prisa del camarín luego de despedirse de sus compañeros a la rápida.

Decir "el resto de las cosas" era totalmente apropiado, que conste. Aparte del pastel, la champaña y tres copas tan limpias que llegaban a doler de solo mirarlas, había pequeños cuencos de patatas fritas con sal de mar, aceitunas, galletas tipo _cracker_, queso untable, maní salado y hasta pequeños trozos cuadrados de manzanas frescas. Todo esto aparecía sobre una tabla digna de las que entregarían a los clientes en sitios como el _Matamuzia_.

—Hijo querido, de verdad no me esperaba encontrar todo esto a nuestra vuelta a casa y quisiera darte las gracias —dijo ella—, pero antes deseo que me contestes una pequeña pregunta.

—Pregunta lo que desees, madre querida —replicó él—. Cuando se trata de ti siempre seré un libro abierto.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto hoy? La tradición familiar es celebrar el cumpleaños el día que cae, sin importar si hay otros compromisos de por medio.

—En honor a la verdad, mamá, esta idea se me ocurrió en un arrebato de inspiración y decidí ponerla en práctica —retrucó Dominic—. Hay una muy buena pastelería a corta distancia del gimnasio y me quedaba de paso a la estación de tren, así que decidí ver si podía encargar algo especial para ti. Cuando encontré tu pastel favorito en la vitrina me sentí tocado por el beso de la suerte, así que lo compré al instante y pedí que le escribieran esa pequeña leyenda con crema de naranja. Luego llamé al PokéMart desde un teléfono público y pedí a la señora Patricia que me reservara algunas cosas, las que tomé y cancelé de inmediato. Tan apurado estaba que ni me cambié de ropa a fin de dejar todo listo. Puse la champaña en el congelador, coloqué lo demás en cuencos, lavé las copas y el resto es historia — pausó—. Además, esta es una forma de compensarte por no poder celebrarte el año pasado debido a los entrenamientos de entonces.

—Hijo mío, no tienes que compensarme nada —Nina lo abrazó y besó—. Que Princesa y tú sean mis retoños es todo lo que necesito para vivir feliz. Igual te lo agradezco.

—Sé que ambas vienen muy cansadas, así que pasaré a lo más importante _ipso facto_.

Hizo un gesto similar al de un mago famoso a punto de ejecutar su mejor truco. Movió las manos de forma precisa, evocando las mismas tácticas que usaba en el volleyball, antes de hacer aparecer desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre blanco, impoluto, sellado con cinta adhesiva de buena calidad. Lo entregó a Nina con una reverencia.

—Ábrelo, madre querida —le pidió.

Princesa apenas pudo contener el aliento cuando su madre cogió un abrecartas de fina plata de una mesa cercana (estaban en la sala de estar) y lo deslizó bajo el compuesto de plástico y goma. Fue un corte quirúrgico, sin rasgaduras al papel ni a la misma cinta. Levantó la tapa y extrajo de él un par de objetos planos, rectangulares, impresos en papel cuché y con una serie de extraños códigos a un rincón. El resto venía ocupado por un logo que conocía muy bien y una leyenda que jamás esperó ver.

—¿Esto es…? —Nina casi se desmayó de la pura impresión; la peliverde hubo de sostenerla.

—Son entradas preferentes para el partido del domingo contra Verdanturf —retrucó el muchacho—. Mamá, Princesa, sé que nunca han podido verme en vivo debido a sus muchos compromisos, así que hice un esfuerzo para conseguir estos boletos antes que los vendieran. Ese es mi regalo para ustedes por ser tan buenas conmigo.

Lo siguiente que supo Dominic fue verse envuelto en otro abrazo tan grande que casi era engañoso debido a la complexión física de la humana. Princesa también se unió al ruedo, contándole sobre esa fracasada incursión en el sitio web a mitad de semana para buscar un par de buenas ubicaciones en Ettington y darle una sorpresa. Al final los papeles se invirtieron pero el resultado fue idéntico: felicidad a raudales, especialmente cuando los hermanos afinaron sus voces para cantarle el _Cumpleaños Feliz_. Ahora Nina Weir entraba a la segunda mitad de su cuarta década con más ánimo y determinación que nunca para seguir siendo no solo una madre excepcional sino un ejemplo para todos quienes desearan llegar a la cima usando sus propios méritos.

—_Y ahora que por fin hemos cerrado este círculo tan importante_ —dijo Princesa mientras cortaba el pastel y lo depositaba en platitos que le pasaba Dominic—, _es hora de contarte lo que nos pasó hoy en la mañana. Tu diagnóstico sobre Cleone Barbera acertó medio a medio, madre querida._

—¿Qué encontraron en su habitación del Laverne? —inquirió ella—. Estuve toda la mañana pensando en eso y créeme que me costó mucho convencer a los gemelos de que estabas enferma, queridita.

—_Al menos les dejé bien claras las cosas cuando llegué a buscarte luego de ese viajecito en tren_ —sonrió la fémina psíquica—. _Deberías haber visto las caras del guardia de la estación cuando le mostré mi pase cargado y listo para usar._

—Verás que dentro de unos años ese nivel de autonomía, al menos para las Gardevoir como tú, será la regla y no la excepción —sugirió un optimista Dominic—. Ahora, querida madre, ponte cómoda porque este relato que viene es mejor que muchas películas actualmente en cartelera.

Y así se turnaron los hermanos para narrarle todos los pormenores de su indetectada incursión en el Hotel Laverne: la entrada por la lavandería, el vistazo al registro, el uso de las mismas entrañas del hotel para llegar hasta la Suite Junior sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Cierto es que Nina tembló un pelito cuando sus adorados hijos salieron a la zona de las balaustradas porque el viento soplando allí no era broma; bien podía arrojar a alguien hacia la muerte si se descuidaba. Afortunadamente los poderes psíquicos de Princesa, expresados en varios teletransportes precisos e incluyendo el que los sacó de allí una vez cumplieron su misión, salvaron el día en gran parte. A la mujer se le paró por momentos el corazón cuando entraron a la habitación de Cleone cual sombras furtivas y la hallaron dormida profundamente, procediendo a registrar todo lo que tenían al alcance de la mano sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Levantó una ceja Nina cuando Princesa mencionó aquello de que la chica rubia estaba en su periodo menstrual, lo que calzaba perfectamente con esa emoción volátil exhibida primero con Dominic y después con Saúl, dueño del _Tercer Tiempo_ y quien resultó ser padre del pequeño Timmy, concebido tras una noche de pasión regada con excesivo alcohol. Si bien reprobó a más no poder esto último, dio su visto bueno a la elección de estilo de Cleone en cuanto a la ropa, lo que a su juicio era una fiel interpretación de su capa socioeconómica. "Si no hubiese sido por este escándalo, los Barbera quedarían justo dentro del rango de mis mejores clientes", pensó la joyera entonces.

Lo más chocante del asunto tuvo que ver con esa carpeta hallada por Dominic y que pasara desapercibida inicialmente a ojos de la peliverde. Allí estaban los documentos que Cleone le mostrase al _barman_ durante su discusión mañanera, desde un acta de nacimiento hasta pruebas de ADN por el lado materno. Se caía de maduro que no bastaba otra para determinar el aporte genético de Saúl porque Cleone, hasta antes de aquella borrachera que le cambió la vida a ambos, era virgen. Su sangre, mezclada con el esperma del hombre a la mañana siguiente, dejó tan marcado el nuevo panorama que los hizo huir, separarse como si creyeran estar atrapados en una cruel pesadilla originada en sus más profundos traumas. Si bien los hermanos admitieron que esperaban sorprenderlos en el bar y cantarles las cuarenta como era debido, el mismo arrojo de Cleone terminó haciendo innecesaria su intervención. Murió entonces la imagen de chica inmadura que los Weir tenían de ella y fue reemplazada por la de una joven marcada a fuego por aquella experiencia, que no le hizo el quite a su deber de progenitora y solo pedía lo mismo de Saúl. Por eso fue que deseaba darle una oportunidad. Por eso quería que él conociera al bebé. Por eso estuvo dispuesta a jugarse su propio prestigio ante los señores Barbera y les confesó todo cuando no tenía otra opción, recibiendo de ellos una segunda oportunidad que por ningún motivo se farrearía. En aquella frase tan sencilla ("Timmy merece saber quién es su padre") venía embebido el gen más valioso de todos: el de la dignidad. Eso fue lo que llevara a la rubia a seguir estudiando con el embarazo a cuestas, a aguantar los comentarios malintencionados del resto de la comunidad estudiantil, a resistir los antojos de medianoche con tal de poder dormir bien. Una vez Timmy nació, ella siguió en la misma línea, compatibilizando sus roles de empleada en la compañía familiar con las obligaciones de madre: darle de mamar, cambiarle pañales, hacerlo dormir y jugar con él.

—_Raya para la suma, no sé si alguna vez volveremos a ver a Cleone Barbera, pero lo que realmente me intriga es qué decisión tomará Saúl_ —dijo Princesa una vez acabaron de narrar; la familia se comió y bebió casi todas las existencias en el proceso—. _Está en una dicotomía complicada: quedarse con lo que es su mayor orgullo o abandonarlo para asumir que ahora debe criar a ese pequeño junto a su ahora compañera de vida._

—Lo cierto es que estas cosas no pueden forzarse, hija mía —devolvió Nina, apelando a sus años de sabiduría emocional—. Saúl tomará la decisión a su debido tiempo y sabe perfectamente que deberá asumir las consecuencias. Si vende el bar deberá dejarlo en mano de alguien que lo mantenga al mismo nivel en que él lo tiene ahora. Si decide quedarse, deberá abrir las puertas de su hogar a Cleone y Timmy o, en su defecto, buscar una casa más grande para los tres.

—Lo bueno es que esto quedó bien resuelto y ya no es asunto nuestro —añadió Dominic tras acabar lo último que quedaba del pastel—. Me alegro mucho porque ahora podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales y yo, en mi caso particular, concentrarme en ganar el domingo. Mañana es sábado y lo tendremos libre; Seán decidió que conserváramos nuestras energías para el día del partido.

—_¡Fantástico!_ —Princesa hizo su segunda cabriola del viernes—. _¿Qué planeas hacer?_

—Sé que falta la compra del mes, así que la pediré sin falta porque la tengo pendiente del miércoles. Aparte de ordenarla cuando llegue, deseo pasar varias horas tendido en la cama, escuchando música y sin pensar en nada más; mi mente también necesita algo de descanso —declaró sin asco—. ¿No te molesta, madre?

—¿Por qué me iba a molestar, querido? —le sonrió Nina—. Ya hiciste suficiente por ahora y te tienes bien ganado ese sábado de flojera. Princesa y yo debemos ir a trabajar mañana, aunque solo será hasta las 13 horas porque la forja no trabaja los fines de semana. Así podremos almorzar los tres y pasar una tarde tranquila.

—_Ojalá me dejen entrar_ —deslizó la peliverde con algo de duda—. _Digo, no es muy frecuente ver a un pokémon fuera de su pokébola y ocupando una butaca como cualquier persona normal y corriente._

—Por eso no te preocupes, hermana querida. Una conversación con los poderes fácticos siempre puede llevarte más lejos de lo que crees —Dominic le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

El sábado pasó sin mayores contratiempos para nadie. La compra llegó a eso de las once de la mañana y el muchacho recibió todo, firmó la guía de despacho y se abocó a colocar cada cosa en su sitio, terminando prácticamente a la hora del almuerzo. También aprovechó de botar todos los envoltorios vacíos, cosas vencidas y otras que ya no eran de provecho, separando todo para los camiones recicladores. Para la joyera y la Gardevoir fue un día bastante lento, con apenas cinco clientes que pidieron productos bastante estandarizados. Al menos aún estaban sobrados de tiempo para completar el proyecto pedido por la familia Stone para ese día tan especial, así que se dedicaron a estudiar mejor los bosquejos de dichas piezas a fin de programar los moldes a sacar por la máquina respectiva. Todo, pero todo en Oberhauser se hacía con precisión milimétrica. Luego de una cena abundante traída por un servicio de entrega a domicilio, Nina dio las buenas noches a sus hijos, partió a ducharse y luego se acostó temprano tras rezar una oración. Antes de apagar la luz volvió a sonreír tras mirar la foto ubicada en su mesita de noche. Ese era su ritual, el que siempre cumpliría por una cuestión de honor y lealtad.

Un toque de Princesa en los hombros hizo volver a Nina al mundo real. Notaron ambas entonces que casi todas las butacas a su alrededor ya estaban ocupadas por hinchas de los Sentinels, quienes revisaban sus propios teléfonos por cualquier razón, sacaban fotos o derechamente ensayaban cánticos de apoyo junto a otros grupos. Calculó la humana que debía haber ya unas ocho mil a nueve mil personas en sus sitios, quedando un 10% de la arena (los asientos más altos y alejados de la acción) por llenar. La pequeña pero ruidosa barra de Verdanturf, ataviada con camisetas y lienzos en colores verde, blanco, rojo y negro, ya afinaba sus instrumentos para hacerse notar en medio de un mar azul tinta. Dos adolescentes, un hombre y una mujer, lideraban a esta particular _ōendan_ con pañuelos amarrados en sus cabezas y brazaletes en la izquierda de sus camisetas originales. Lo curioso es que estaban ubicados directamente tras la silla donde se sentaba el réferi. ¿Sería acaso para influenciarlo o solo porque les vendieron esas localidades por decisión del área comercial?

—Las once y cuarenta —murmuró la fémina luego de echar un vistazo a su reloj—. Solo quedan veinte minutos para el inicio del partido. Vamos, hijo, estamos contigo.

Aprovechó de sacar su cámara de fotos (pequeña pero potente al nivel de una profesional) y retratar algunas cosas, como los forofos rivales, los banderines de título o la misma cancha que los asistentes ya limpiaban con anchos traperos para dejarla a punto. El trono del árbitro principal aún estaba vacío pero sus propios auxiliares, armados con banderas rojas para indicar si un punto era válido o no además de asistir al central en marcar faltas, realizaban las últimas inspecciones de la carpeta, las líneas, los postes y la misma red; esta última debía estar bien tensa para ser una auténtica pared entre ambos bandos.

—¿Crees que los Sentinels tengan una _ōendan_ propia, hija? —inquirió ella de repente—. Hemos visto muchos de sus partidos de visita pero jamás una sección de animación.

—_No lo creo, mamá_ —replicó Princesa mientras recalibraba sus receptores psíquicos debido al exceso de gente—. _Los Sentinels son una institución a tal nivel que su sola presencia basta para que sus seguidores salgan de las sombras de forma espontánea. Esto lo digo sin tener nada contra las porras más organizadas como las mostradas por otros clubes._

—Supongo que tienes razón, mi amor. Cada quien se las arregla como puede, ora en la joyería, ora en el volleyball. A todo esto, ¿notaste cuántos reporteros hay? —apuntó hacia una zona a la orilla de la cancha donde se veían varias cámaras—. Deben ser treinta o cuarenta por lo menos, instalados en varios puntos estratégicos de la cancha.

—_Muchos más de los que cubrieron anteayer la conferencia de prensa, por cierto. Y allá arriba, en las casetas, aparecen instalados los equipos de la televisión local, cuyos comentaristas deben andar metiendo veinte chivas por minuto._

Notó la peliverde, al mirar hacia allá, una mata de pelo azul que conocía muy bien… por todas las razones equivocadas. Frunció el ceño de pura rabia, preguntándose qué haría _ella_ aquí junto a su perro faldero. _"Mejor será que le tenga un ojo echado de vez en cuando durante el partido, no vaya a ser que intente algo extraño"_, pensó sin transmitir la idea a Nina. _"No me gusta la gente que se mete a la fuerza en entornos donde no pertenece"._

Lo que sí le pareció aún más raro era que en el marcador ubicado en el codo sur del gimnasio, provisto de una enorme pantalla LCD con las insignias de ambos clubes y la modalidad de hasta cinco sets, aún no aparecieran en sus costados las alineaciones titulares. Conociendo las reglas del volleyball como las conocía, tenía bien claro que los adiestradores debían entregarlas al juez y a los representantes de la liga al menos una hora antes del saque inicial para así dar aviso a todos los interesados. ¿Tal vez el súbito cambio de adiestrador de los Sentinels generó un traspapeleo…?

"_No, mejor no pensar en eso"_, se reprendió mentalmente por catalogar a Seán Mercier de irresponsable sin siquiera haberle dado, como él bien dijera en la rueda de ayer, una oportunidad de dirigir. _"Mamá y yo estamos aquí para pasarlo bien y disfrutar esta maravillosa experiencia de ver a Dominic en vivo por primera vez"._

De solo imaginar a su hermano con el uniforme azul tinta puesto se sonrojó entera, su expresión mutó a la placidez absoluta y abrió la boca levemente, como si estuviese saboreando la ambrosía más pura bebida de una copa de oro. Por algunos segundos se sintió transportada a una dimensión llena de girasoles, margaritas y el aire puro del mar, despojada de la chaqueta delgada que llevaba puesta y luciendo solo su túnica blanca. Allá, a unos pocos pasos hacia el agua, se extendía una silueta inconfundible que parecía llamarla. Salió de su trance autoinducido sin gran problema, pero no supo que Nina, siempre tan observadora, fue testigo de todo y decidió guardarlo en un fichero especial de su conciencia.

* * *

A esa misma hora, en el camarín de Verdanturf, sus jugadores ya estaban terminando de colocarse los uniformes. Se notaban expresiones confiadas en sus caras y no era para menos: venían con una racha de cinco victorias consecutivas y en tres de ellas no habían cedido un set. Este equipo, uno de los más jóvenes y bajos de la liga (24 años y 190 centímetros promedio), se convirtió en una especie de caballo negro durante el último tramo del campeonato, cuando derrotó a clubes de amplia tradición como Mossdeep, Balmoral, Slateport y Petalburgo. Con su alineación ya fija pero aún no revelada en el tablero exterior, todo lo que faltaba era la arenga del entrenador Jimmy Petkovic.

—Muchachos —habló, su voz entre dominante y compasiva—, aunque lleguemos con un día menos de descanso a este partido en comparación a una fecha normal, estoy firmemente convencido que podemos derrotar a los Sentinels. ¿Recuerdan qué les dije cuando asumí el cargo de entrenador antes de la Copa del Presidente?

—No existen equipos invencibles —contestó Lucas Wilser, capitán de los visitantes.

—Exactamente. Buena parte de la prensa nos considera Zigzagoons o Mareeps que van al sacrificio para ser devorados por cualquier depredador, pero les demostraremos allá afuera a todos, y especialmente a esas quinientas personas que nos siguen a todas partes, que somos un club digno de confianza. En simple, chicos, hoy acaba la leyenda de los Sentinels y continuará cimentándose la nuestra. Venga, manos al centro.

Todos los jugadores se reunieron en un círculo junto a su adiestrador. Llevaban camisetas verdes y blancas auspiciadas por la Constructora Rusturf, la Leche Moo-Moo (100% proveniente de Miltanks, no acepte imitaciones reconstituidas) y la Corporación Stone, de larga relación con la pequeña ciudad a través de Rustboro. Los pantalones eran enteramente negros y sus calcetines aparecían blancos e inmaculados a la altura del tobillo; los líberos solo se diferenciaban por lucir una tricota rojiblanca. Petkovic contempló a sus muchachos, los mismos a los que dirigiera en las primeras derrotas del torneo antes de inyectarles una buena dosis de confianza y empezar la mejor racha en la joven historia de su franquicia. Allí estaba Wilser, el capitán, un tipo bonachón con buena capacidad de salto y dotes de liderazgo. También Alex Bishop, el _setter_ titular y uno de los mejores pasadores de la liga. Venía después y del otro lado Roy Stiegmann, el gigante del club con casi dos metros de estatura y gran anotador, si bien su cara de pocos amigos parecía intimidar a más de alguien. No podían olvidarse jugadores serviciales como Adrian Stiles, Leroy Gant, David Carradine o el mismo George Starling, veterano al que le quedaban no más de dos o tres años como profesional. Este último, cuando Wilser no estaba en cancha, hacía las veces de capitán suplente y tenía el máximo respeto de todos. Era el más bajito (apenas 172 centímetros, en línea con lo esperable de su rol) pero nunca fallaba cuando las papas quemaban.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —exclamó el _coach_—. ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

—¡Verdanturf! —replicaron todos con un tremendo grito.

—¡¿Y qué buscamos hoy?!

—¡La victoria!

—¡No los oigo!

—¡La victoria! —bramaron tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta en la boletería. Ciertamente Petkovic sabía inyectar ánimo a su manera.

Tras la descarga de adrenalina tocaba revisar una vez más la estrategia a emplear en el partido y también rebobinar un poco la cinta.

Verdanturf venía con algo de sangre en el ojo porque su división femenina acabó cayendo media hora antes contra su contraparte de Lilycove en cuatro sets y el juego del mediodía era, por tanto, una chance de emparejar las cosas. Lucharon mucho las chicas del oeste de Hoenn, ganando la primera manga 29-27 y perdiendo las dos siguientes por muy poco (21-25 y 23-25). En el cuarto set estuvieron palmo a palmo con las locales, pero un error de la líbero visitante dejó en manos de las azules un punto clave y ahí se embalaron, hilando nueve al hilo y cerrando el cotejo con un contundente 25-16. Más allá de la amargura causada por el revés, que dejaba al club femenino de la ciudad de los aromas en el sexto puesto de la tabla, hubo un _silver lining_ considerable: fueron las primeras esta temporada en ganarle la manga inaugural a las Sentinels. Destacó también la actuación de Brianna Fitzsimmons, quien anotó 31 de los 89 puntos de la escuadra perdedora y se llevó una buena evaluación de la prensa especializada.

—Recuerden que sus oponentes son más altos y corpulentos que ustedes —el entrenador Petkovic se paró ante su fiel pizarra—. La clave para vencerlos será la velocidad que tienen, marearlos hasta que no puedan más y empiecen a cometer errores. Hasta la maquinaria más afinada es propensa a fallar alguna vez —enfatizó—. Recuerden que no deben tomar más de dos segundos entre toques y de ahí tienen que ceder el balón a Stiegmann y Wilser, que juegan más avanzados y son los únicos capaces de pelear de igual a igual con las torres de Lilycove. El resto se abocará principalmente a defender y en eso tú, Adrian, que también eres alto, jugarás un rol importante —conforme hablaba iba apuntando a las fichas en el tablero hecho con marcador lavable—. ¿Estamos claros?

—Sí, señor —respondieron todos a coro, aunque varios miraron de reojo a los peloteros más altos.

—Bishop, sé que eres un buen sacador —Jimmy se dirigió a su _setter_—, pero hoy deberás concentrarte más en colocar que en anotar. Aprovecha tu posicionamiento para anticiparte a la pelota y de ahí dejarla ir. Por otro lado, si estás cerca de la red y puedes bloquear, hazlo. Estás autorizado.

—Como usted diga —respondió el aludido.

—Carradine será un segundo comodín, mientras Gant y Starling jugarán algo más retrasados. Ustedes son nuestros mejores receptores y los necesito al tope de su juego para neutralizar a los sacadores de los Sentinels —prosiguió—. Mucho cuidado con Weir, Kuschenek, Kovacevic y el mismo Seán Mercier, que han demolido a otros equipos a base de puros _aces_.

—¿Señor? —levantó la mano el capitán Wilser—. Casualmente iba a preguntarle sobre Mercier. ¿Usted cree que lo afecte mentalmente el hecho que deba jugar un doble rol a partir de ahora?

Petkovic felicitó con la mirada a su capitán por aquella pregunta; justamente iba a tocar este punto hasta que se le anticipó. Esbozó una sonrisa y se apoyó contra la pizarra, aunque sin mancharse el traje sin corbata que lucía (como todo buen entrenador, vamos).

—Mercier es probablemente el tipo más peligroso de nuestros rivales y también su punto más débil. Ya lo vimos en plenitud durante la Copa del Presidente, cuando los Sentinels nos hicieron pedazos y después los mandaron al papelero sin contemplación. Cuando está enfocado es derechamente imparable, especialmente de cara a la red, lo que podría traernos problemas a la hora de bloquear —miró a Adrian y Leroy, quienes asintieron—. Sin embargo, la abrupta salida de Scott Vitello ha dejado un enorme vacío de poder y, siendo sincero con ustedes, no estoy del todo seguro que Mercier, aún a pesar de su experiencia y talento, pueda llenarlo del todo.

Los jugadores de Verdanturf lanzaron una pequeña nube de murmullos que Jimmy calló con un gesto de su mano.

—Todos aquí sabemos que los jugadores-entrenadores no han sido una buena idea en Hoenn. Recuerden lo que pasó con Adam Mizuno 54 años atrás y cómo entonces los clubes de la liga entraron en una especie de pacto no escrito respecto a recurrir a esa clase de trucos. Ahora que los Sentinels lo han roto, diría que han abierto su propia Caja de Pandora y no necesito decirles lo que ocurrió después según aquel mito —frunció el ceño—. Ya se sabe que lo que hagan los jugadores en cancha es una cosa, pero los partidos se ganan y pierden desde la banca. Yo mismo cometí a inicios de temporada errores tontos que nos costaron triunfos fáciles —admitió el entrenador en una increíble muestra de franqueza—. Lo importante es que aprendí de ellos y ustedes también. Mercier, sin embargo, llega sin tener experiencia como adiestrador ni tiempo de adaptación a su nueva condición, por mucho que se sepa las jugadas de memoria y sea uno de los mejores en su puesto, si es que no el mejor de la liga. Si podemos forzar su mano al principio, cometerá un error que le costará muy caro a los Sentinels. Allí estará la llave de nuestro triunfo hoy.

—Ahora entiendo —habló Stiegmann, principal arma del equipo, por primera vez—. Si les rompemos la química, la que seguramente está tocada por mucho que digan lo contrario a la prensa con palabras grandilocuentes, este encuentro no será nada complicado. Es más, me aventuraría a decir algo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Wilser.

—Si podemos llegar a quince puntos antes que ellos en el primer set, están fritos —declaró el gigante con mucha confianza—. Recuerden que la manga inicial sienta las bases de las siguientes.

—Así es —acotó Petkovic—. Un equipo que gana el primer set tiene un 70% de chances de llevarse el segundo y con eso poner el partido en velocidad de crucero —miró entonces el reloj—. Chicos, quedan diez minutos. Salgamos a hacer el calentamiento previo y de ahí aboquémonos a vencer como todos los días.

Vino otro grito de victoria y los visitantes desocuparon su camarín, dejándolo más limpio que una patena. El entrenador de Verdanturf hasta se tomó el tiempo de borrar la pizarra y dejar tanto marcador como borrador en la respectiva bandejita de la esquina inferior izquierda. Lo único que ansiaba era volver aquí al descanso con sus pronósticos cumplidos y la mayoría de Ettington silenciado. Tenía perfectamente claro que el público era factor clave, prácticamente un séptimo jugador, y en no pocas ocasiones los rivales recibidos por los Sentinels en este enorme gimnasio colapsaban ante la presión, echando por la borda toda la planificación de los días de entrenamiento. Al menos estaba tranquilo sabiendo que la barrita del club, la misma que hacía enormes sacrificios para viajar por todo Hoenn apoyándolos, nunca dejaría de estar allí.

A la misma hora que el equipo de Verdanturf iniciaba su arenga previa a salir a la cancha, los locales estaban con un aire algo distinto en su propio vestidor. La mayor parte de los muchachos, sentados frente a sus taquillas, terminaban de amarrarse sus zapatillas especiales o ajustar los accesorios de tela de compresión para facilitar sus movimientos. Bajo los pantalones de los uniformes usaban _shorts _similares a los ciclísticos en el mismo azul tinta de todo lo demás, junto a tobilleras y rodilleras flexibles, resistentes, científicamente diseñadas. Quizás la única excepción a la regla, pero en la parte superior, fuese Dominic Weir, quien llevaba una camiseta de manga larga en idéntico color bajo su propia tricota. El plantel entero estaba en silencio, como contando minutos y segundos que parecían no terminar nunca, a la espera de unas palabras por parte de Seán, siempre líder y ahora entrenador.

Mercier mismo, apoyado contra la pizarra que no usó (había entregado la alineación a tiempo y la tenía en su memoria), lanzó un largo suspiro y se preguntó si Merete, su adorada Merete, estaría en las gradas para apoyarlo o se habría ido a descansar a su casa tras un trabajo bien hecho. A fin de calmar un poco sus nervios y extrapolar algunas estrategias, se coló en la otra cancha del gimnasio durante el partido de las chicas y la vio participar en todas las jugadas posibles. Su gracilidad y contundencia a la hora de moverse y remachar, respectivamente, lo maravillaron al punto de creerla una auténtica deidad sobre la carpeta sintética pintada de azul, naranja en dos tonos para separar las zonas anterior y posterior, y blanco. Cuando anotaba puntos siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios; cuando fallaba hacía una leve mueca de inconformidad antes de volver a reunirse con sus compañeras. Era la primera en felicitarlas cuando sacaban un Buneary del sombrero, ora anotando un punto inesperado, ora haciendo una tremenda salvada para mantener viva la pelota. No era la capitana debido a su juventud, pero por habilidades innatas tenía sobrados méritos. 35 puntos anotó la fémina, quien fue elegida la mejor jugadora del partido y se llevó todos los aplausos del público.

Cuando recibió Merete su premio y miró de repente hacia la puerta lateral, ahí encontró la mirada del hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida. Solo Arceus mismo la contuvo de tentarse, dejar tirado el cheque gigante por 10 mil dólares e ir a abrazarlo con todo, sin importar la cantidad de cámaras allí presentes. Muy en su estilo encontró la forma de telegrafiarle un mensaje tan simple como sentido: "buena suerte en tu partido, mi amor. Jamás dejaré de estar ahí cuando me necesites". Cinco segundos duró el contacto visual y de ahí se separaron; ella debía atender a los periodistas de Hoenn TV que deseaban entrevistarla en vivo y él tenía un partido que terminar de planificar.

—Muchachos, escuchen —habló Seán de repente, rompiendo la densidad del aire y haciendo que todos, ya listos para jugar, lo miraran —. No soy la clase de persona que da discursos inspiradores pero les diré lo siguiente: salvo el blog _Siguiendo a los Sentinels_, que siempre ha sido fiel a nuestra causa sin importar la disciplina deportiva, la totalidad de la prensa regional ve con escepticismo, cuando no sorna, el hecho de enfrentar este compromiso en nuestras actuales condiciones. Nos toman tan a la ligera y creen que nuestro vestuario está tan sacudido que no pocos creen que en vez de presentarnos allá afuera deberíamos tomar una soga y colgarnos de estas vigas sobre nosotros —apuntó hacia unos gruesos tubos de acero forjado a corta distancia del techo por donde pasaba el agua caliente.

Se endurecieron todos los ceños y pensamientos de diversas clases, casi todos hostiles hacia un cuarto poder que creían corrupto por el afán de vender y dividir en vez de informar y unir, comenzaron a circular por sus mentes.

"De ninguna forma permitiré que esos tontos se burlen de nosotros", se dijo Wesley Kuschenek mientras apretaba los puños.

"Montón de idiotas", meditó Robert Van Oesterfeld con rabia. "Que no les haya alcanzado el puntaje de admisión para estudiar algo decente no les da derecho a inventar mentiras".

"Ganar no solo será una reivindicación de nuestro juego", ahora le tocó a Ryan Hall. "Les vamos a causar tantos aneurismas que los doctores no sabrán como tratarlos".

"Vamos a darles una lección que no olvidarán ni con cien años de visitas psiquiátricas", Matthew Kovacevic chasqueó la lengua como si fuese un depredador incansable. "Mejor aún si les causamos pesadillas y los llevamos a suicidarse".

—En lo que a mí respecta —añadió Seán—, soy de esos que gusta de hacer perder el tiempo a los apóstoles de nuestra "honorable" prensa, así que les propongo tomarnos este partido como lo que es: un simple obstáculo en nuestro camino a ese hexacampeonato que ya tiene nuestro nombre grabado.

Murmullos y afirmaciones llenaron la atmósfera de la estancia. Todos se veían igualmente entusiasmados ante semejante plan.

—Esto es mucho peor que ese año en que perdimos a la mayoría de los agentes libres y tuvimos que rearmar el club a base de puros prospectos —continuó el capitán—. Esto lo sé y no pueden contármelo porque yo fui uno de ellos. Al final terminamos ganando la liga con siete u ocho kilómetros de ventaja y el viejo Zachary Spruill, probablemente el columnista deportivo más incisivo de Hoenn por aquel entonces, tuvo que cumplir su promesa de renunciar a su puesto en el más importante periódico si salíamos campeones. ¿Saben dónde nos puso el hijo de perra en sus proyecciones anuales? A tres puntos del descenso.

—Recuerdo bien ese caso —dijo Tony—. Entonces yo jugaba en Mauville como reserva y a ese plantel de los Sentinels le ganamos en la primera rueda, pero en la segunda nos arrollaron sin gran dificultad. Igual a mí me caía como las reverendas ese idiota de Spruill, así que mandarlo a la cola del paro permanentemente valió más que un título.

—Y casualmente después te uniste a nosotros como agente libre cuanto te cortaron del Dynamo —acotó Mark—. Hasta el día de hoy se lamentan esas chispitas por dejarte ir.

—Lo que deseo rescatar con esta anécdota, amigos míos, es que las proyecciones están para romperlas, al igual que los récords y las palabras de ciertos _pundits_ que solo tienen espacio editorial debido al pago de favores —Mercier subió un poco el tono—. Para cuando acabe este partido ciertas personas tendrán en sus platos una porción tan grande de sorpresa que no sabrán que hacer con ella.

—¡Eso! —Dominic metió una carta—. ¡Al diablo con todos ellos!

—¡Que coman mierda! —añadió Louis Zanetta, la bola de billar.

Vinieron más vítores en una onda parecida, lo que sacó una gran sonrisa al capitán del equipo. Los calmó a todos mediante un par de gestos antes de preparar su remate.

—Todo el mundo habla de la gran novedad que es Verdanturf, de su bandita de aficionados y de cómo cautiva a los hinchas neutrales o derechamente de cartón —declaró—. Creen que venciéndonos hoy le darán un golpe mortal al _establishment_, pero lo que han ignorado a su propio riesgo es que ellos mismos son el _establishment_. Si leyeron los diarios y sitios web ayer, queridos compañeros, llenaron páginas y páginas no solo con nuestras declaraciones de la conferencia del viernes sino también con pura y dura especulación. A diferencia de lo hecho en la Bolsa de Comercio, que tiene una base más científica y técnica, esto simplemente es cizaña. ¿Y qué se hace con la cizaña?

—Se la arranca de raíz, claro —retrucó Chris Gibson, líbero suplente, tras levantar su mano.

—Así es. No te daré un terroncillo de azúcar como premio porque hay cosas más importantes, partiendo por salir a callar un montón de bocas. Seguramente deben haber muchos ahí fuera que jugaron sus cartones en la semana por un triunfo de Verdanturf, así que me sentiré gustoso de mandarlos a la ruina total.

—Conociéndolos, seguramente apostaron hasta el dinero para sus años de jubilación, si es que realmente cotizan —otra vez Dominic—. Lo único que podría superar en impacto a dejarlos sin ni un centavo en los bolsillos es un baño de realidad —se puso de pie con decisión —. El panteón local no tiene espacio para más leyendas y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que unos aparecidos pasados a flores montañesas nos quiten nuestro sitial de honor. ¿Quién me sigue?

Tras las risas de rigor debido a tan ocurrente expresión, vino el "¡yo!" unánime que llenó de ánimo los cuerpos y mentes del grupo en pleno. Juntaron sus manos y las alzaron al cielo tras recitar el lema del club: "llegar más lejos, saltar más alto, amar más fuerte". Se formaron ordenadamente en una hilera con Seán a la cabeza, apagaron las luces y abandonaron el camarín como si marcharan a pelearse con todas las organizaciones criminales del mundo conocido.

"Mamá, Princesa, daré lo mejor de mi para que este día quede impreso en sus mentes por siempre", juró Dominic mientras recorría la distancia separándolo de la cancha, donde el ruido se sentía con una fuerza ensordecedora y hacía competencia al eco de los pasos de sus compañeros sobre el frío suelo embaldosado. La luz al final del túnel se hacía cada vez más grande, pareciendo difuminar el mismo corredor gracias a su poder.

En ese preciso instante Burch Markham, presidente de los Sentinels, tomaba palco en su oficina para observar la acción desde su ángulo preferente. Antes de eso procuró una buena bandeja de cosas para comer y beber, sonriendo satisfecho al ver las butacas llenas allá abajo.

—Pase lo que pase confío plenamente en ustedes, chicos —declaró en voz baja—. Sé que estarán a la altura de este enorme desafío.

* * *

Los dos equipos salieron a la cancha por túneles opuestos, desatando una oleada de griterío dentro de Ettington. Los 9.500 hinchas locales aplaudieron a rabiar y la bandita de Verdanturf no quiso quedarse atrás, comenzando a tocar sus instrumentos en una canción de calentamiento.

—_Cinco minutos para el inicio del partido_ —dijo la voz del padre eterno por el parlante principal.

Aparecieron también los jueces principales de la contienda. Vestido con su uniforme de camiseta blanca de mangas largas, pantalón negro y el logo de la liga en toques monocromo estaba don Craig Sallinger. Era el colegiado más estricto de la liga, conocido por su apego a las reglas y a no aguantar ningún tipo de truco barato. Rara vez expulsaba a alguien, pero todas las tarjetas rojas de su carrera estaban plenamente justificadas. Tenía una vista aguda y rápida, ideal para capturar aquellas minucias que se le iban a los espectadores. Llevaba 21 años en el puesto y era el mejor pagado de la liga profesional, aparte de dar clases a quienes desearan entrar en el mundo del referato. Incluso estaba certificado a nivel internacional, teniendo cuatro Mundiales, cinco Torneos Trirregionales y otras cuatro calificaciones a los Juegos Olímpicos en su palmarés. Además de todo eso, era el único réferi de la historia reciente en dirigir tres finales olímpicas masculinas consecutivas y contaba con medio centenar de compromisos arbitrados en la cita de los cinco anillos.

Detrás de él, ataviados en chaquetas azul oscuro, camisas blancas y pantalones ídem, venían otros tres jueces que se sentaron en una mesa especialmente equipada con monitores y computadores de última generación. Eran los encargados del VAR (Video de Asistencia Referil), mecanismo usado para dirimir cobros controversiales: si un balón cayó afuera o adentro; si rozó o no las manos de un jugador; si las mismas manos traspasaron la red durante un bloqueo; si alguien pisó una línea que no debía; y así tantos otros. Cada entrenador tenía derecho a usarlo tres veces por partido y siempre que el adiestrador rival no desease emplearlo al mismo tiempo. Los colegiados tenían 90 segundos para examinar las imágenes y dar veredicto, el que usualmente se tenía por irrevocable.

Sallinger tomó posición en el trono, mirando detenidamente que no faltase nada ni nadie en el campo. Llevaba un silbato colgado al cuello y sus manos, callosas debido a la edad, reflejaban esa condición de veterano de mil batallas. Ninguno de los peloteros que se enfrentarían hoy había siquiera comenzado sus carreras cuando él se inició en las lides del referato. Fue un jugador bastante bueno en su época, aunque hizo carrera por una década en las ligas industriales porque no tuvo suficiente nivel para ser profesional. Después de retirarse a los 29 años decidió tomar un segundo aire mediante el curso de árbitro.

Princesa, quien estaba pletórica de alegría, se enfocó en el grupo de jugadores vestidos de azul, casualmente ubicados en la zona de la cancha más cercana a los asientos que compartía con Nina, su madre. Le dio un toque al hombro y apuntó a la cancha con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—_¡Mira, ahí está Dominic!_ —le dijo telepáticamente—. _¡Se ve tan lindo con su uniforme…! Nada me importa que los demás aparezcan mucho más grandes que él._

—Qué bello es todo esto —señaló la fémina mayor, totalmente empapada de la atmósfera—. Mi voz ya está ronca pero me siento feliz de estar aquí, tan cerca de mi hijo y de su mayor pasión. Ya era hora de quitar por fin este ítem de nuestra lista de pendientes —pausó antes de lanzar un gritazo—. ¡Dominic, aquí estamos! —le hizo señas con los brazos levantados.

—_¡Hermano, aquí!_ —la Gardevoir imitó a su madre—. _¡Aquí estamos!_

Los Sentinels hacían una ronda de estiramientos leves en su mitad del campo, mientras la visita, con sus camisetas verdes a excepción de los líberos, trabajaban en rondas de pases fáciles mientras cambiaban rápidamente de posición. Entonces el muchacho, como si hubiese escuchado las voces de sus parientes entre los murmullos y cánticos, dirigió su vista hacia la sección 3 y allí las encontró. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlas moviendo los brazos entre gente que tenía a la mano bufandas, banderines y algunas cornetas similares a _vuvuzelas_.

—¡Hey! —gritó a lo que daban sus pulmones, palpando una felicidad parecida a la que tuvo cuando le regaló a Nina los boletos—. ¡Qué bueno que están aquí!

—¡Chiquillo! —Tony le llamó la atención—. ¡No te distraigas!

—Como si tu no estuvieses buscando a tu familia entre la multitud, grandote —rió el _opposite hitter_—. ¿Dónde andan, a todo esto?

—¿Trajiste a tu madre? —inquirió el _middle blocker_—. ¿En qué rincón del estadio se encuentra?

—Creo que en la sección 3.

Cuando Winslow iba a mirar hacia allá, la voz del padre eterno anunció que faltaban solo dos minutos para comenzar el pleito; bajaron también los gritos y la música. Entonces ambos entrenadores llamaron a los jugadores a sus respectivas bancas con exactamente el mismo grito.

—¡Vengan aquí!

Hacia su respectivo rincón fueron todos. Tocaba un último repaso técnico antes del saque inicial. La peliverde escaneó el área con sus poderes psíquicos y encontró rápidamente el aura típica de Seán Mercier, quien llevaba el número 9 en la espalda. Los líberos del cuadro local, Gibson y Burlison, llevaban camiseta blanca con detalles azul tinta; les correspondían los dorsales 1 y 10, respectivamente.

—_Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al partido de la undécima fecha de la Liga Profesional de Volleyball entre los Sentinels de Lilycove y el Club Verdanturf_ —otra vez el padre eterno—. _Agradecemos su presencia en Ettington, nuestra casa de tantos años y que ojalá también lo sea para quienes han venido desde tan lejos a presenciar la acción. Quisiera que diéramos un caluroso aplauso a la bandita de Verdanturf, ejemplo de lo que deben ser los buenos hinchas._

El gimnasio entero obedeció, amplificando el ruido a niveles increíbles. Incluso los mismos jugadores locales se unieron al gesto de aprecio por los forofos rivales. Después todo quedó en silencio.

—_A continuación, ambos equipos se saludarán y procederemos a la presentación de sus alineaciones titulares. ¡Que se prolongue el aplauso!_

Encabezados por Wilser y Mercier, ambas filas se acercaron a la red y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, dando la mano a cada uno de los oponentes del día bajo una lluvia de apreciación. Quizás los cruces de miradas más duros fueron entre ambos _skippers_, entre Mark Shoemaker y Alexander Bishop por su condición de _setters_ y entre Dominic Weir y Roy Stiegmann, las principales cartas ofensivas de lado y lado. Una vez estuvieron de vuelta en sus bancas, reinó el silencio hasta otra atronadora intervención del maestro de ceremonias.

—_Damas y caballeros, usando el uniforme azul tinta que ya es un clásico indiscutido… ¡aquí están sus Sentinels!_ —exclamó ante otra cascada de aplausos—. _Con el número 13 y jugando de_ opposite hitter, _el fenómeno imitado pero jamas igualado y dolor de cabeza eterno para la Liga Pokémon. ¡Aquí está Dominic Weir!_

Parecía que el gimnasio se iba a venir abajo de tantas aclamaciones. Llovieron las cámaras sacando fotos y los teléfonos grabando. Nina hubo de esperar un momento hasta hallar el ángulo preciso para apretar el obturador, pero su toma fue de ensueño. Princesa, por su lado, simplemente colocó esa expresión plácida de antes, deseando en silencio a su adorado hermano, al muchacho que le quitaba el aliento y admiraba más que a nadie, toda la suerte del mundo. Dominic hizo un par de respetuosas reverencias al entrar a la cancha y se colocó en lo que sería el cuadrante inferior derecho si su propia zona estuviese dividida en seis partes iguales.

"De modo que el muchacho servirá primero si le toca partir a los Sentinels", pensó Gabby Willemberg, quien se instalara hace rato en la sección de prensa junto a Ty, su fiel amigo y camarógrafo. "Una apuesta fuerte del entrenador Mercier, porque según me explicó Hannon ayer por teléfono los sacadores clave están en los primero, cuarto y quinto lugares".

La fémina peliazul y su comparsa se pasaron toda la noche del viernes y el sábado al completo haciendo un _crash course_ de la liga local de volleyball (incluyendo las reglas del juego) para llegar bien preparados a cubrir el partido. Tan bien le fue en _rating_ a la nota de la conferencia de prensa emitida la noche del viernes que el editor de Hoenn TV decidió mandarlos a ambos al encuentro del domingo por sobre otros periodistas más experimentados en deportes. Llegaron a Ettington a eso de las nueve para ver el encuentro femenino, donde aprovecharon de estudiar las maniobras vistas y practicar lo aprendido.

—_Con el número 9 y en su clásico rol de_ outside hitter, _¡su capitán y nuevo entrenador, Seán Mercier!_

Casi tantos aplausos como Dominic recibió el veterano, quien simplemente se colocó delante del muchacho y miró, con su característica dureza, a toda la gente allí presente. Entonces cruzó sus ojos con los de Jimmy Petkovic y pareció fulminarlo.

"Así que vas a jugar, Mercier", se dijo el _coach_ rival. "Reconozco que tienes mil pares de cojones por esto, pero no podrás con ambos roles a la vez. Mis muchachos harán papilla tus estrategias".

"Después de este partido tendrás que presentar tu renuncia, presumido", cogitó el capitán al tiempo que defendía su parcela de terreno. "Los vamos a triturar con más brutalidad que un Sharpedo".

—_Con el 4 en la espalda, este hombre es un auténtico titán en la cancha y su defensa es impenetrable_ —continuó el padre eterno con sus presentaciones—. _¡Anthony Winslow!_

Casi al mismo tiempo que los vítores se escucharon unas voces bien similares en tono que venían de la sección 9. Eran la esposa e hijos de Tony, quienes nunca se perdían un partido de local de su padre y hasta tenían un banderín anaranjado con letras blancas y su rostro estampado. ¿Su texto? Un simple "¡dales duro, viejo!".

—¡Mándalos a volar, papá! —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Estos insectos no son nada para ustedes! —vociferó el otro.

—¡Querido, si pierdes hoy no cenarás esta noche! —la señora Winslow puso el toque cómico.

El gigantón simplemente se limitó a sonreírles y jurar que daría lo mejor de sí mismo. Una motivación adicional surcaba su mente: esa noche habría en la mesa lasaña de ricotta y espinacas.

Gran recibimiento tuvieron también Wesley Kuschenek (#15, OH) y Matthew Kovacevic (#7, MB), a quien los forofos locales llamaban "Kovie". Ambos eran peloteros altos y fornidos, más cercanos a los dos metros que a los 190 centímetros. Gabby quedó impresionada por su imponente presencia, aunque no tanto como cuando vio a Tony pararse cerca de la red.

—_Ha llevado la 14 en su espalda desde siempre y es el motor de nuestro equipo. Veterano consumado y a estas alturas parte de nuestros corazones a la vez que de los programas_ —el padre eterno se inspiró—. _¡Con ustedes el gran Mark Shoemaker!_

"Shoemaker y Alex Bishop son los dos mejores pasadores en ejercicio actualmente", pensó Jimmy Petkovic mientras miraba al _setter _rival. "Este partido será un auténtico desempate entre ambos y podría significar un relevo generacional para la selección".

Lo único que le importaba al "enano", como lo llamaba cómicamente Tony, era buscar la mirada de Laura, su amada esposa y luz de sus días. Cuando la encontró se le pasaron todos los nervios que tenía.

—Laura, querida, hoy ganaré por ti —murmuró a modo de juramento—. Una vez esto acabe te daré un beso en esos exquisitos labios y podremos ser felices.

"Shoemaker es el más experimentado de nuestro plantel y una garantía total en cancha", se dijo Burch Markham desde las alturas de su oficina con paneles reforzados. "Ha sido uno de los mejores hallazgos en la historia de nuestro departamento de _scouting_ y no me lo imagino jugando en ningún otro sitio. Con su ética profesional y disciplina podrá ser titular indiscutido hasta los 40 sin grandes problemas".

—_Y por último pero no menos importante, aquí está el comodín del equipo_ —el padre eterno ya iba acabando la primera mitad de su trabajo—. _Con la 10 en la espalda y desafiando todas las convenciones, ¡Jarrod Burlison!_

A diferencia del resto, el jugador de camiseta blanca saludó desde el banquillo de suplentes, sin revelar si comenzaría el juego o no hasta el último momento. Notó Gabby entonces que era bastante alto para jugar de líbero, la posición más ingrata de todas por su imposibilidad de remachar o anotar puntos de cualquier manera. Los líberos, le explicó Ty mientras revisaban el reglamento oficial de la FIVB, realizaban labores puramente defensivas, como recibir servicios o salvar pelotas complicadas. Usualmente reemplazaban al peor defensa de cada equipo y podían entrar y salir de la cancha a discreción del _coach_, otorgando mayor flexibilidad a no pocas situaciones. ¿Y los otros jugadores? Solo se les permitía ser reemplazados una vez por set.

—_Los Sentinels ya están en cancha_ —dijo en telepatía baja Princesa a su madre—. _Ahora veamos qué puede ofrecer Verdanturf._

—Creo que este partido, queridita, será muy peleado y se definirá al filo de los 25 puntos, o 15 si llegasen a un quinto set —replicó Nina—. Eso sería toda una novedad porque ningún otro club ha forzado a los Sentinels a jugar la quinta manga en lo que llevamos de campeonato.

—_Y ellos no serán los primeros. Palabra de Gardevoir._

Entrelazaron levemente sus manos, simbolizando de forma física el vínculo entre ambas, mientras canalizaban todas las buenas vibras que pudiesen reunir para enviarlas a Dominic, su adorado Dominic, quien estaba allí paciente esperando el saque inicial. Se le veía relajado, igual que al resto de los jugadores locales.

—_Con el uniforme verde y negro presentamos ahora a los iniciales del Club Verdanturf_ —el padre eterno retomó control de todo—. _Número 11, David Carradine._

Saltó a la cancha el primero de los visitantes y se ubicó a su lado del campo en el mismo puesto que Dominic. Sonaron entonces lo compases de la bandita y la porra que le compusieran especialmente con todo su cariño.

—¡David, David, Carradine! —cantaban a toda voz entre trompetas y bombos, agitando también sus lienzos—. ¡David, David, Carradine! ¡David, David, Carradine!

"David es un poco bajo para jugar por fuera, pero su mayor arma es la versatilidad, teniendo en su arsenal los roles extra de _middle blocker_ y _setter_", recordó su entrenador mientras posaba en él una mirada de satisfacción. "No es una gran estrella ni nada parecido, pero tiene una voluntad que lo ha llevado a superar muchos obstáculos como profesional. Rechazó una beca universitaria para jugar volleyball y el equipo acertó de lleno al ficharlo sin recurrir al _draft_".

Petkovic se quedó tranquilo porque su pupilo saltaba bastante bien a pesar de su falta de estatura para el promedio de la posición: medía seis centímetros menos que Mercier, por comparar, y 15 menos que Kuschenek; ambos parecían auténticas torres a su lado.

—_Número 12, Lucas Wilser_ —reanudó el maestro de ceremonias.

—¡Capitán! —ahora los forofos del oeste golpearon repetidamente sus propias _vuvuzelas_ como si fuesen armas tribales—. ¡Vamos a ganar! —otro trío de golpes—. ¡Capitán!

"_Qué forma de animar, Arceus bendito", pensó Princesa con mitad impresión, mitad desagrado por tanto ruido que hacían. "Son apenas quinientos pericos pero parecieran sentirse como diez mil."_

—Wilser es un rival de cuidado —Markham murmuró desde arriba—. Es el segundo más alto de Verdanturf y tendrá que medirse contra Tony y Matthew, quienes lo superan hasta por ocho centímetros. Su técnica es bastante buena y recientemente fue considerado para el cuadro regional. Sacándolo a él del partido dejaremos a los rivales cojos.

"Apenas tiene 25 años y es un capitán hecho y derecho", nuevamente Petkovic. "Aparte de su gran técnica, Lucas es un excelente motivador, ideal para sacar al equipo del pantano o cuando está en amplia desventaja. Gracias a él logramos remontar un par de encuentros complicadísimos en la sexta y octava fechas. Sin él este plantel no sería lo mismo".

—_Con el número 1 en la espalda, Adrian Stiles_ —continuó el padre eterno su rol de presentador.

En vez de un cántico, las chicas en la barra de Verdanturf lanzaron no pocos gritos y no era para menos; Stiles, con su metro noventa de estatura y 98 kilos de peso, tenía un físico envidiable y un rostro como de modelo. Por tres años consecutivos fue votado el máximo _sex symbol_ masculino del deporte profesional de Hoenn, lo que no quitaba que fuese un jugador competente como bloqueador central. "Debe ser el único que firma más autógrafos que Roy en toda la liga", recordó el _coach_ visitante. Luego del bochinche reinó el silencio por un ratito, pero ahora venía el peso pesado de los verdes.

—_Número 15, Roy Stiegmann._

Ese era el nombre que mencionaran Nina y Princesa en sus charlas durante la semana. Prácticamente la contraparte de Dominic por jugar también como _opposite hitter_, se empinaba un par de centímetros bajo los dos metros y era el máximo referente del visitante.

—¡A-rri-ba, arriba Roy! —apareció el cántico alusivo a este jugador con más golpes de vuvuzela—. ¡A-rri-ba, arriba Roy! ¡A-rri-ba, arriba Roy!

El flujo del juego dependía mucho del ritmo de este rematador con la zurda; si Roy estaba enfocado y en forma, Verdanturf funcionaba como relojito, pero como tuviese un mal día lo sufrían todos sus compañeros a ambos lados de la pelota. Siendo la única torre de su escuadra aparte del capitán Lucas Wilser, cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad, pero hasta ese momento venía embalado, promediando 34 puntos y tres bloqueos por encuentro.

"Este partido será un duelo entre dos _cracks_ de peso: Weir vs. Stiegmann. Quien pestañee primero llevará a su club a la derrota", dijo en silencio Gabby mientras revisaba sus notas estadísticas. "Stiegmann tiene la ventaja de la altura y la experiencia de cinco años en la liga, pero en todo lo demás están casi iguales. Sin embargo, no hay que obviar que el muchacho", miró entonces a un tranquilo Dominic, "es todo un fenómeno y ha justificado ampliamente su cartel de novato estrella".

"Frénalo, hijo mío", pidió la madre en silencio. "Páralo en seco y te juro que no habrá nadie capaz de detenerte. Este es el primer gran reto de tu incipiente carrera".

Completaron la etapa de presentación Leroy Gant (#9, OH), George Starling (#8, LI) y otro nombre entre ambos que llamó mucho la atención del público: Alexander Bishop (#3, S). Este era el mismo al que Petkovic ponía fichas como clave de su ofensiva y que, según él, podría ser el heredero del rol de conductor que Mark Shoemaker tuviese durante la última década en la Selección. Bishop tenía ante sí mismo una oportunidad mayúscula de consagrarse en lo más alto… o de hacer el más espantoso de los ridículos en un partido a transmitirse por televisión, radio y la Pokénet para toda la región.

Llegó entonces el momento del sorteo. Ambos capitanes se acercaron al juez Sallinger y Mercier permitió a Wilser pedir su lado de la moneda. Eligió cara, el colegiado la lanzó al aire con decisión y después la atrapó con su mano libre, depositándola posteriormente en la otra palma.

—Cruz —declaró—. ¿Qué eliges, Mercier?

—Elijo sacar —retrucó el aludido.

—Este lado está bien para nosotros, señor —acotó Wilser—. Recibir no será ningún problema.

—Perfecto, entonces —dijo el árbitro—. ¡Comencemos de una vez!

Así ambos _skippers_ volvieron con sus grupos, que se hicieron levemente hacia un rincón de sus respectivas mitades para no importunar tan magno momento.

Uno de los jueces asistentes (ambos vestidos igual que Sallinger) entregó a Dominic la pelota con la que haría el primer saque. Era hermosa, de medidas reglamentarias, adecuadamente inflada y coloreada completamente de blanco para ser distinguible en cualquier punto de la cancha. Tal vez lo único manchando su pureza fuese el logo de la Liga Profesional de Volleyball y la pequeña inscripción escrita en azul profundo bajo él que decía lo siguiente.

_Sentinels vs. Verdanturf_

_Undécima Fecha, 7 de Diciembre de 2019_

_Estadio Ettington_

Se ubicó el muchacho unos seis pasos detrás de la línea de servicio y observó a sus compañeros una última vez. Ambos clubes comenzarían con líbero a expensas de Kovacevic y Gant, quienes esperarían su turno para entrar en acción. Respiró profundo Dominic y captó en el aire acondicionado esas buenas vibras viniendo de la sección 3, concretamente de los asientos seis y siete. Allí estaban, eternizadas en su hermosura, Nina y Princesa, la primera con la cámara en la mano y la segunda siendo la única pokémon presente dentro del recinto.

"Esto es por ustedes por ser tan magnánimas conmigo", sentenció mientras arrojaba la pelota al aire y se ponía en movimiento. "Por mis compañeros que siempre me apoyan. Y por Cleone, quien supo encaminarse hacia la redención aún con la súbita responsabilidad de ser madre adolescente".

Tal como lo hacía incontables veces en las prácticas, saltó con esas piernas como resortes, colocó su cuerpo en la posición idónea y golpeó la pelota hacia campo contrario, aterrizando acrobáticamente al otro lado del trazo blanco y sin siquiera tocarlo. El _match_ más esperado de la fecha estaba en marcha.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** ¡Por fin llegó el día que todos esperaban! Muchos piensan que en los partidos está todo el nervio y la emoción, pero la previa es tanto o más importante para caldear el ambiente y añadir algo más de chispa al carnaval que son los deportes profesionales. Tomando prestada la definición de Bakhtin sobre este tipo de fiestas, aquí toda la gente abandona su individualidad para alinearse tras una causa común — apoyar al equipo favorito contra viento y marea. Cada perspectiva es valiosa, desde el público (ejemplificado en Nina y Princesa) hasta los mismos jugadores y sus charlas previas, pasando por las miradas otorgadas por la prensa y los dirigentes como Markham. Ya puede palparse la tensión en la atmósfera del gimnasio y de la misma nacen varios duelos, como el concerniente a Seán Mercier y Jimmy Petkovic o quienes deberán llevar el peso de los ataques: Dominic Weir y Roy Stiegmann. Lo que se viene ahora será aún mejor porque el volleyball, si bien tiene una raíz de juego por turnos, se resuelve con el dinamismo de disciplinas en tiempo real._

_Nadie sabe cómo terminará esto. ¿Serán tres, cuatro o cinco sets? ¿Podrán imponer sus términos los Sentinels o Verdanturf dará la sorpresa del año? ¿Quiénes ganarán los duelos individuales? Todo eso y más en la próxima entrega de _Remaches._ Ya sea que entiendan de volleyball o no, un millón de gracias por leer, comentar y recomendar este loco proyecto._


	11. Un Recuento Doloroso

**Disclaimer**: Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Un Recuento Doloroso**

Tan pronto vieron salir de la zona restringida al doctor Claiborne, Nina y Princesa se abalanzaron sobre él como si fuese un cable a su propia salvación.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo? —preguntó desesperada la madre—. ¿Qué tiene?

—Señora Weir, me temo que la prognosis no es nada buena —el profesional las invitó a sentarse de vuelta donde estaban—. Más allá de la impresión que me dio verlo entrar aquí en camilla, procedimos a examinarlo de inmediato. Seré totalmente sincera con usted: tiene un hematoma subcutáneo.

—¿Un... hematoma? —Nina se quería morir—. ¿Significa eso que se rompió algo ahí dentro?

—No, pero sí hay una acumulación considerable de sangre debido al tremendo golpe que se dio en el hueso frontal. Admito que al ver la jugada en la televisión mientras tomaba un descanso mi propia sangre llegó a helarse, pero luego de tal maniobra era totalmente esperable que...

—_¡¿Que era lo esperable?!_ —Princesa levantó una de sus manos como si quisiera amenazar al médico blandiendo un cuchillo imaginario—. _¡¿Acaso está llamando un imprudente sin remedio a mi hermano?!_

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —retrucó Claiborne académicamente—. Soy médico y trabajo con pruebas, las mismas que ahora no dan una buena impresión del estado de tu...

El galeno miró a la fémina psíquica y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender algo que originalmente pasara por alto. Posó sus ojos en Nina y de vuelta en Gardevoir, pensando que algo no cortaba ni pegaba. Por momentos pensó que escuchó mal o su propia fatiga, alimentada por una larga jornada en la clínica desde las siete de la mañana, le estaba jugando trucos sucios.

—Espera un minuto, Gardevoir. ¿Dijiste que Dominic Weir es tu hermano?

—_Eso mismo_ —bufó ella de forma aristocrática—. _Mamá Nina nos crió a los dos desde que éramos bebitos. ¿Acaso duda de ello?_

—No, pero...

—Ahora no es momento de resolver esa clase de interrogantes, doctor —la madre se vio obligada a devolver la conversación a su cauce—. Quizás se lo explique más adelante, cuando mi hijo se mejore un poco. ¿Qué le harán, a todo esto? Supongo que ese famoso hematoma subcutáneo del que habló no puede drenarse.

—Por ningún motivo, señora Weir —dijo el doctor—. El cuero cabelludo es un área tan sensible como las puntas de los dedos. Por allí circulan un montón de vasos sanguíneos y ejecutar una incisión ahí sería como hacer explotar una presa: se inundaría todo y tendríamos un disgusto del quince. Además, y dado que está inconsciente, lo más apropiado será dejarlo esta noche en observación para que descanse bien. Así también la sangre será reabsorbida naturalmente por su organismo.

A Nina evidentemente no le agradó dicho escenario, pero sabía perfectamente que por sí misma no podría tratar adecuadamente a Dominic; lo mismo aplicaba a Princesa. La _expertise_ de ambas eran los metales y gemas de todas clases, no la fisiología ni mucho menos las complicadas maniobras del cuerpo humano, esa máquina perfecta, enigmática, más sincronizada que incluso el más avanzado de los ingenios mecánicos.

—_¿Qué le harán, doctor?_ —preguntó Gardevoir, su desconfianza inicial algo más atenuada.

—Lo primero será pasarlo por una de nuestros aparatos de resonancia magnética y examinar a conciencia su cráneo. Considerando el impacto que recibió lo mínimo esperable es un trauma de consideración... o en el peor de los casos una fractura —explicó Claiborne, sintiendo el pinchazo de la desesperación de sus contrapartes—. Tendrán que partir de la base que no podrá hacer nada por sí mismo durante diez, tal vez catorce días, más allá de que el alta médica se le conceda antes. Su deber ahora será buscar a alguien que se encargue de él, señora Weir —ahora miró a Nina.

—Eso no será problema —la orfebre miró a la fémina peliverde, quien asintió—. Princesa, como buena hija mía que es, podría cuidar de él durante ese tiempo y así permitirme trabajar tranquila en la joyería.

—¿Usted se dedica al negocio de las joyas? —al médico le llamó la atención tal dato.

—Soy la fundadora de la Joyería Oberhauser, ubicada cerca del Puente de los Diplomáticos —Nina le entregó su tarjeta de visita—. Doctor Claiborne, si logra que mi hijo esquive lo peor de tan lamentable escenario, tendrá mi gratitud por siempre. Quizás podría hacerle un precio especial para anillos de compromiso o matrimonio.

—Ya estoy casado.

—_¿Entonces por qué no lleva su alianza puesta?_ —cuestionó Princesa al tiempo que le miraba las manos curtidas por tantos años de profesión.

—Muy simple: no se puede entrar a la habitación de resonancia con nada metálico porque altera las lecturas del aparato —contestó Claiborne—. La neurología exige esta y muchas más cosas para ejercerse adecuadamente. A los pacientes se les pide dejar cualquier cosa que contenga metal, como joyas o relojes, en un casillero especial antes de entrar y recostarse en la camilla que luego se introduce en el tubo con dosis calculadas de radiación.

—¿Toma mucho el examen, doctor? —otra vez Nina.

—La ventaja, si así se le puede llamar a la inconsciencia de su hijo, es que él está quieto. Respirando muy tenuemente pero quieto. Debería estar listo en más o menos una hora, tras lo cual se procesarán las imágenes y las mandarán a mi consulta. Puedo mostrárselas si así lo desean.

—De momento preferiría que no. Solo deseo olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido e intentar recobrar la calma.

—_Doctor..._ —Princesa habló telepáticamente con una pizca de miedo—. _¿Es posible que... Dominic pierda la memoria como consecuencia de ese terrible impacto?_

—La amnesia es muy común en casos de trauma craneano, pero de ahí a que sea permanente hay una posibilidad inferior al 5%. Has de quedarte tranquila, Princesa, porque el restante 95% de los casos involucra pérdidas de recuerdos parciales que no suelen extenderse más allá de una semana.

_"Eso significa que podría olvidar todo lo acaecido con Cleone Barbera y Saúl, por no mencionar el despido del imbécil de Vitello, el mismo partido de hoy y su reencuentro con la señora Randell"_, se dijo ella. _"Arceus bendito, te pido que eso no ocurra pero si me das la espalda, ojalá puedas proveerme a cambio de la fuerza para ayudar a recomponer sus vivencias"._

—_Está bien, doctor_ —la Gardevoir se resignó a esperar—. _Dejamos el destino de mi hermano en sus manos. Cuídelo mucho, por favor._

—Pierde cuidado, queridita, que los médicos estamos para salvar vidas y no para apagarlas —el galeno hizo una leve reverencia—. Ahora debo irme a preparar el resonador. El caso de Dominic es prioritario porque dentro de bien poco tendremos a los medios ahí fuera esperando un parte médico.

—¿Le desagradan los periodistas? —inquirió la madre.

—Solo los del tipo pretencioso, imprudente y metomentodo, también conocidos como la inmensa mayoría del gremio —explicó el doctor—. Lamentablemente y como esta es una clínica especializada en tratar deportistas, los vemos aquí con mucha más frecuencia de la deseada.

Eso bastó como despedida. Claiborne desapareció tras la puerta de la zona restringida, dejando a Nina y Princesa algo menos apesadumbradas pero no menos inquietas. Que Dominic, usualmente tan proactivo y sano, se viese reducido a semejante impotencia era una humillación terrible para la familia. Mientras volvian a moverse para ir a comprar algo de comer a la cafetería más cercana, pensaron que esas dos semanas de para serían exclusivamente para que su metabolismo, sacudido hasta los cimientos debido al hematoma subcutáneo y una posible fractura de cráneo, volviese a funcionar a niveles relativamente normales. Lo complicado venía después — no podría hacer ejercicios de ninguna clase, partiendo por el volleyball que tanto amaba, durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Cabía la posibilidad de que se lo llevaran las mareas de una profunda depresión; el chico vivía por y para los remaches, saques, _digs_ y pases. La mujer humana lo comparó a perder sus habilidades motrices y la pokémon peliverde a quedarse de la noche a la mañana sin poderes psíquicos. En ambos casos el resultado era el mismo: cascarones vacíos e inútiles actuando más por inercia que por propia voluntad.

¿Cómo era que ese día domingo, cumpleaños de Nina y la primera vez que ambas lo veían jugar en directo, pasó de ser una fiesta a una tragedia? ¿Cómo fue que el destino del muchacho al que tanto adoraban se torció de semejante forma? ¿Cómo fue que el Gimnasio Ettington en pleno pasó de ser una caldera hirviente a un helado mausoleo?

Para responder estas preguntas conviene hacer una retrospectiva a veces general y a veces detallada, repleta de vaivenes cual montaña rusa.

No pudo comenzar peor el partido para los Sentinels. El servicio inicial de Dominic se fue demasiado largo, colocando a los visitantes en temprana ventaja. Claramente a él, si su rostro era indicación, no le agradó nada caer en un error tan básico que le significó tener que rotar contra las agujas del reloj, tal como cada vez que lo hacía un equipo incapaz de ganar una serie. Verdanturf aprovechó ese pequeño envión para convertirlo en una especie de avalancha, sacando partido de su endiablada velocidad colectiva para hilar pases rápidos que convertían rápidamente en puntos. Si bien sus servicios no eran nada del otro mundo y causaban escasos problemas en la recepción a la escuadra capitaneada por Seán Mercier, se aplicaban bien a la hora de bloquear y anticipar para compensar por su déficit en altura. El único miembro visitante capaz de competir de igual a igual con las torres locales era Roy Stiegmann, el peligroso remachador zurdo que se embolsó tres de los siguientes cinco puntos. Los forofos locales, atónitos, dejaron pista libre a la bandita visitante para que sacase a relucir sus cánticos.

—¡A-rri-ba, arriba Roy! —coreaban a toda voz.

Los precisos pases de Alexander Bishop, la gran defensa de George Starling (salvó un par de potentes remaches) y la combinación en ataque de Stiegmann con el capitán Lucas Wilser parecían una fórmula ganadora para el visitante, que dejaba en David Carradine la responsabilidad de los primeros saques antes de armar sus patrones ofensivos. Las camisetas verdes se movían a ritmo vertiginoso, cogiendo por sorpresa una y otra vez a los colosos azules que parecían verse cada vez más lentos. Desde sus asientos en la sección 3, madre e hija apenas daban crédito a lo que veían. Princesa trinaba de rabia, su aura sacudiéndose peligrosamente, mientras Nina casi no tenía fotos guardadas en su pequeña cámara. Todo era sonrisas en el lado más alejado de la cancha mientras Carradine se preparaba para servir una vez más.

**Sentinels 0-6 Verdanturf**

Por momentos ambas pensaron que el capitán Mercier, quien también era entrenador del equipo, pediría tiempo fuera para intentar calmar los ánimos y cortar el paso del rival, mas no lo hizo. La pelota llegó al terreno de los Sentinels y algo pareció cambiar. El mismo Mercier, tras toque de Mark Shoemaker, lanzó un remache que Leroy Gant apenas pudo detener, dejando la esférica en incómoda posición para Adrian Stiles, quien la mandó directo hacia la red. Stiegmann intentó improvisar un remache pero Anthony Winslow, cercano a la acción, pegó un señor salto y lo bloqueó. No alcanzó a llegar Starling y Lilycove salió de zapatero.

**Sentinels 1-6 Verdanturf**

Si esas fueron las semillas del cambio, los frutos vinieron inmediatamente después, sus plantas germinando aún más prodigiosamente. Dominic sirvió de nuevo y ahora la pelota cayó dentro; _ace_ limpio. Tomó una vez más la pelota el chico y la liberó con gran fuerza, aunque ahora Starling pudo manejarla mejor. Shoemaker, el _setter_ local, contuvo bien un remache de Stiles y la dejó para Wesley Kuschenek, quien con un toque suave la hizo caer en tierra de nadie. Verdanturf comenzó a pasarla mal cuando los obligaban a retroceder demasiado, dado que sus envíos largos eran menos complicados de predecir y les impedían sacar partido de su velocidad. Wilser trató de contraatacar pero otro bloqueo de Tony le cerró la puerta con candado y todo. Dominic coló un segundo _ace_ y en menos de noventa segundos Wesley anotó su primer punto, algo que también hiciera Matthew Kovacevic con un _back attack_. Tras un tira y afloja que incluyó quince toques de lado y lado, Mercier halló un forado en la defensa rival y la incrustó allí, desatando el grito más grande escuchado hasta entonces.

**Sentinels 7-6 Verdanturf**

Los miembros de la bandita, silenciados temporalmente, solo atinaban a morderse el labio con impotencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su tempranera asonada desapareció, mostrando que el prestigio de los Sentinels no era mero cuento. Para cuando la ventaja local llegó a cuatro puntos (10-6), el entrenador Jimmy Petkovic se vio forzado a jugar la primera carta de emergencia.

—_Tiempo fuera pedido por Verdanturf_ —anunció el padre eterno por los altavoces del gimnasio.

Antes del corte sumaron Dominic, Seán e incluso Mark, cuya devolución luego de una serie combinada de doce toques pareció irse larga pero quedó justo dentro de la línea tras revisión del VAR.

—Dos porciones de tarta de limón y dos chocolates calientes, por favor —dijo Nina a la camarera que los atendía—. Tampoco se olvide de los dos vasos de agua de cortesía que sirven en todos lados.

—¿Y qué le traigo a su pokémon? —devolvió la aludida—. Aquí no tenemos comida especial.

Princesa se enfadó nada más escuchar eso pero no dijo nada, optando por mostrar su disconformidad mediante una frecuencia especial de ondas que le causaron a esa metiche una buena migraña.

—Si le da la mitad a ella cesará su galopante dolor de cabeza —acotó la madre—. Ella come lo mismo que yo.

—Como... desee... —claramente la pobre tipa ya no daba más de dolor—. Ahora mismo... les traigo lo que pidieron.

—_Más te vale_ —amenazó la Gardevoir con otro bufido—. _Más te vale._

Una vez ambas se quedaron solas lanzaron un evidente suspiro de desprecio ante la tontería de ciertos individuos. ¡Ni siquiera Cleone Barbera fue tan densa cuando se encontró con Dominic y Princesa el lunes de aquella semana! Mientras esperaban sus órdenes cogieron un par de grandes servilletas de papel y las colocaron en sus regazos, aparte de reservar dos más para limpiar sus bocas y los bordes de vasos y tazas.

—A esa no le hago una joya ni por una montaña de oro —declaró Nina de forma categórica—. Y si entra al local llamaré a la policía.

—_¿Puedo hacerle lo mismo que a ese par de tunantes de Sinnoh que nos amenazaron de muerte?_ —sugirió la peliverde—. _No me molestaría ejercitar un poco más mi habilidad de ahogar cerebros._

—La rara violencia nunca es recomendable, hija de mi corazón. Bastante tiene ya con esas jaquecas que carga cual cruz en sus hombros. Bien pensado eso de exacerbarle tal condición —la felicitó de forma peculiar.

—_No lo sabía_ —admitió Princesa—. _Simplemente eché mano a la primera carta que tenía cerca, tal como lo haría... mi hermano._

—Tranquila, mi amor —Nina le tomó una mano con las propias, tratando de espantarle la pena—. Estará bien. La habilidad del doctor Claiborne y los dones de Arceus lo protegerán de lo peor.

—_Ojalá así sea_ —pidió Princesa con toda su sinceridad—. _No quiero pensar en una vida sin él._

A fin de tranquilizarse volvieron a sincronizar sus mentes y reconstruir lo que alcanzaran a ver del encuentro. Volvieron ambas escuadras a la cancha tras los 30 segundos de tiempo fuera; entonces notaron madre e hija que Starling, el líbero vistante, quedó en la banca a fin de darle más protagonismo a los hombres altos de Verdanturf: Stiegmann, Wilser y Stiles, quienes ahora estaban en la parte anterior. Carradine, Gant y Bishop cerraban las líneas, clara señal de que Petkovic deseaba nivelar el marcador lo antes posible para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Wesley Kuschenek tomó descanso en Lilycove para dejar la retaguardia bien cubierta con Jarrod Burlison (comodín), Kovacevic y el veterano Shoemaker. Dominic, Tony y Seán custodiaban el sector más próximo a la red. Asomaba toda una lucha de poderes, de estilos, de términos e imposiciones.

Sirvió Bishop y comenzó entonces un ida y vuelta tremendo, digno de los mejores encuentros del volleyball profesional sin importar la época o el lugar. El local presionaba como marejada pero la visita se defendía cual Skitty de espaldas, nunca permitiendo que la diferencia superara los cuatro puntos. Llegaron a quedar a dos en un momento (17-15) pero luego de un par de buenas jugadas de Weir todo volvió a la normalidad. Hubo uno que otro bloqueo, saque largo, zambullida espectacular y serie larga de entre diez y quince toques. Aplausos sacaron en ambos lados tremendas jugadas defensivas de Burlison, quien salvó acrobáticamente una pelota de irse fuera con una estirada de circo, y Carradine, cuya flexibilidad era notable para no ser líbero, clara prueba de su paso por otras posiciones antes de quedar nominalmente como _outside hitter_. ¿Qué hizo este último? Se tiró _in extremis_ hacia adelante y alcanzó a levantar una pelota que parecía punto seguro; posteriormente Stiegmann la mandó a casa con un buen remate.

Cuando los Sentinels llegaron a veinte puntos (20-17, para ser más exactos) hubo una pausa de sesenta segundos para hidratar a los deportistas, algo contemplado en las reglas oficiales de la liga de Hoenn y que también permitía al público recuperar algo del aliento invertido animando. Nina revisó de reojo su carrete digital y notó que llevaba casi ochenta tomas, la inmensa mayoría muy buenas. De particular aprecio para Princesa fue una en que Dominic salía como de espaldas justo antes de remachar una pelota que fue punto. Otra notable era la de Mercier dando instrucciones con gestos antes de un servicio o el enorme Tony saltando para luchar con Stiles y Wilser por una pelota suelta encima de la red. La atmósfera dentro del gimnasio era eléctrica, animada, ansiosa de seguir viendo cosas geniales y destinadas a perdurar por siempre.

Pareció romperse el cerco cuando Mercier hiló dos ases seguidos, dándole a Lilycove cinco unidades de ventaja. Stiegmann recuperó esos puntos rápidamente, sin embargo, porque no deseaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a los punteros indiscutidos del campeonato. Un buen servicio de Gant dejaba las cosas 22-20 y la bandita volvía a celebrar en su peculiar estilo. Se alternaron ambos equipos para conquistar los siguientes cuatro puntos, dejando a los Sentinels con la oportunidad de servir para llevarse el set. Kuschenek entró por Burlison, tomó la pelota y la sacó como si tuviese un cañón en el brazo. Verdanturf, que reincorporara a Starling después de la pausa de hidratación, defendió bien la esférica y Alex Bishop se vio en la extraña situación de quedar a punto para remachar. Una cosa era saltar bien (que podía) y otra intentarlo con un ángulo de ataque tan cerrado al estar a menos de veinte centímetros de la red. Igual se arriesgó porque pensó que, al estar Winslow y Mercier lejos de la zona céntrica, no alcanzarían a llegar para frenarlo.

Lo que no esperó fue toparse justo entonces con un Dominic Weir que, ni corto ni perezoso, se elevó cual pívot de basketball y lo bloqueó con una sola mano; claro está que no la impulsó hacia adelante para evitar tocar la red y cometer falta. Bishop, impulsado por su propia inercia, ahora iba en dirección contraria al balón, el que terminó topándose con los pies de Wilser y acabando bajo la mesa de los jueces del VAR. Pitó el árbitro principal el final del set y de ahí vino otra ovación para ambos clubes tras 36 minutos de intensa lucha.

**(1) Sentinels 25-22 Verdanturf (0)**

Las pizarras electrónicas ubicadas a ambos lados de la arena de juego mostraban interesantes estadísticas, partiendo por la eficiencia de ambos clubes en el servicio (89 contra 86 por ciento), con muy pocos saques enviados a las redes o fuera de los límites del campo. Promediaban un 93% de eficacia de pases, 68% en remaches y 91% en _digs_, como se llamaba a las recepciones hechas en cuclillas y con los brazos pegados hacia adelante. Conforme los asistentes del gimnasio pasaban traperos, retensaban la red y reinflaban las pelotas para dejar todo impecable, Princesa y Nina pensaron con aprobación que el volleyball funcionaba cual perfecta maquinaria de relojería. Existía en cada jugada la misma _finesse_ exhibida por ambas y los gemelos cuando fundían y moldeaban metal a fin de producir exquisitas joyas. La anatomía de una serie de ataque o defensa podía compararse a las caras de un diamante o rubí a tomar en cuenta antes de pulir, tallar o cortar.

De vuelta en lo puramente deportivo, hasta las contribuciones ofensivas iban por lo equilibrado. Roy Stiegmann, como es de suponerse, lideraba a Verdanturf con nueve puntos; el capitán Wilser tenía cinco; Gant registraba cuatro, Stiles tres y Carradine dos. Starling, como buen líbero, marcaba un gran cero en la columna de ataque, pero sus contribuciones se medían de otra forma. Por el lado de los Sentinels, tanto Dominic como Seán eran los ejes del ariete: ocho puntos cada uno. Tony tenía tres, todos por bloqueos. Wesley y Matthew aportaban con un par por cabeza y lo mismo hacía Mark. Burlison marchaba por el mismo carril que Starling.

Lo notable es que ninguno de los dos clubes usó sustituciones que no estuviesen relacionadas a los líberos. Al parecer ambos _coaches_ tenían claro que de sus titulares dependía hallar las llaves de la victoria. Ni una palabra cruzó las bancas durante los tres minutos reglamentarios de descanso entre mangas, tras lo cual ambos clubes cambiaron de lado para reiniciar la brega. Sus formaciones eran idénticas a las del comienzo con una excepción: los Sentinels salían sin líbero y Kovacevic ocupaba la cuarta posición en la grilla que antes fuese de Jarrod Burlison. Esto le sacó rascadas de cabeza a más de alguien, especialmente considerando que el equipo ataviado de verde y negro partía sirviendo.

—Aquí está lo que pidieron —interrumpió la mesera sus divagaciones cuando llegó con la bandeja—. Dos chocolates calientes y dos trozos de tarta de limón —dejó uno en cada extremo—. Ah, y dos vasos de agua de cortesía.

—Gracias —replicó Nina sin levantar la mirada—. Si necesitamos algo más te llamaremos.

Decidió irse la pobre chica a atender a otros clientes, pensando que era la primera vez que le tocaba lidiar con un par de comensales tan poco agradables.

—Salud, querida —la humana levantó su vaso para un pequeño brindis—. Por Dominic, quien debe estar luchando con todo por aferrarse a la vida.

—_Por Dominic_ —declaró Princesa antes de beber un poco; estaba fresca y chispeante—. _Hermano mío, puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes._

Cortaron trozos de sus tartas y los devoraron cuidadosamente; eran de buena calidad y se notaba su procedencia de una de esas pastelerías caras cerca de Karso o Treodan. No era extraño que muchos cafés y restaurantes compraran sus postres a _cake shops_ de renombre por precios preferentes, dando a ambas partes la oportunidad de ganar algo de prestigio. El chocolate, humeante y cremoso, estaba tan espeso que parecía haber sido preparado mediante la vieja técnica del "palo parado": mezclado con abundante maicena en una olla grande hasta que ambos sabores se fusionaran. La tradición hoenniana dictaba que debía tomarse con churros, pero ambas féminas estaban para saltarse todas las conveciones habidas y por haber con tal de pasar el tiempo hasta volver a saber del doctor Claiborne.

El segundo set continuó la tónica pareja de la segunda mitad del primero. Verdanturf comenzó ganando por 3-0 pero los Sentinels dejaron todo en tablas en cosa de cuatro o cinco minutos. Conforme las alineaciones rotaban para recibir en una entropía continua, los _back attacks_ se hacían algo más frecuentes, con Dominic o Stiegmann probando suerte desde atrás de la segunda línea o Mercier cambiándose al medio para buscar la caprichosa esquina de los ataúdes. Adrian Stiles, más conocido por su defensa que por otra cosa, sacó un punto de la manga con un remache bien colocado al que Dominic, si bien se estiró a todo lo largo que era, no alcanzó a tocar. Cuando los Sentinels ganaban 9-8, Kovie intentó un remachazo que pareció irse largo, pero el capitán Mercier pidió de inmediato revisión alegando un _touchout_. Sesionaron rápidamente los jueces y concordaron tras notar que Gant rozó la pelota con la punta de sus dedos al intentar pararla, dejando al local arriba por dos.

Volvió a gritar la bandita montañesa cuando Stiegmann entró en su mejor ciclo del duelo, anotando cinco puntos consecutivos para dar vuelta la tortilla. Seán hizo una señal al banquillo y se vio forzado a pedir tiempo muerto, precisamente la decisión que no tomara en el primer set para dejarla estratégicamente ubicada ahora.

**(1) Sentinels 25-22 Verdanturf (0)**  
**10-13**

Princesa percibió los ecos de una arenga saliendo de la banca de los Sentinels, cerrada posteriormente con un grito que parecía decir "¡nosotros somos fuertes!". Le mandó sus buenas vibras a Dominic, quien ahora ocupaba la zona más cercana a la red por el lado izquierdo de su mitad; más cerca de ella no podía estar. Casualmente el chiquillo anotó, mediante un chispazo de anticipación, el primer punto tras la reanudación; aprovechó un mal rechazo de Bishop (tercer toque) y abofeteó la pelota hacia el suelo nada más cruzó hacia el otro lado de la red. Vino una dura recriminación hacia el _setter_ de su capitán por "darles una servida en bandeja de plata", según sus propias palabras. Parecía, pensó la peliverde, que la química de Verdanturf comenzaba a agrietarse un pelito. Ya habían pasado por la experiencia de farrearse una ventaja de seis puntos en la manga inicial y seguramente no deseaban repetirla. Nina le hizo una seña a su hija antes de fotografiar a Jimmy Petkovic, quien ya mostraba los primeros toques de nervios en su rostro. ¿Acaso había sobrestimado su propia planificación?

Continuó el péndulo oscilando de extremo a extremo entre los vítores del público, los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y las capturas desde todos los ángulos de los circuitos de televisión. Cuando Carradine sumaba puntos con _aces_, ahí estaban Mercier, Kuschenek, Kovacevic y Winslow para recuperarlos en la red, donde aprovechaban su potencia física y ubicuidad en sendos bloqueos. Stiegmann y Wilser buscaban continuamente un espacio pero les costaba; el rival cerraba en abanico y sus remaches iban a parar a manos enemigas, desde donde Shoemaker generaba jugadas para que los otros gigantes finiquitaran. Gant pareció dar a Verdanturf algo de respiro gracias a un par de puntos a base de _blockouts_ (balones bloqueados que cayeron fuera del campo), pero Dominic no estaba para juegos y apareció, una vez más, cuando quemaban los carbones. Gracias a un tremendo salto mandó un zambombazo que rebotó en las manos de Bishop como si fuese una salva de metralla y cayó en las gradas. El _setter_ visitante se fue al suelo debido al impacto y tuvieron que ayudarlo a levantarse; claramente no estaba satisfecho consigo mismo porque se consideraba un buen defensa.

Pero lo mejor vino después. Mark Shoemaker dejó el segundo toque y parecía que tanto Mercier como Dominic podían rematarlo. Acudieron prestos Stiegmann y Stiles a cubrir ese flanco, conteniendo sin problemas el golpe del capitán de Lilycove. La pelota quedó flotando sobre la red y el más joven de todos, el fenómeno al que Burch Markham dijo que había que cuidar, saltó inmediatamente después de aterrizar, elevándose más alto y moviéndose más prestamente que todos los actores de esta intensa escena. Como sus rivales iban de bajada y Wilser estaba cubriendo el otro poste cerca de la mesa del VAR, el centro quedó absolutamente libre. Fue hacia abajo el remache del muchacho, que quemó pista antes de ir a perderse a los asientos de la galería norte. Tan rápida fue su acción que ni Starling ni Carradine, quienes iban en la segunda línea entonces, alcanzaron a reaccionar. El marcador quedaba empatado a 17 y el público lanzó sus aplausos ante este increíble espectáculo deportivo. ¿Quién necesitaba concursos o batallas teniendo a estos titanes del deporte en televisión regional 4K?

Petkovic no estaba nada contento. Nina percibió en su rostro la decepción de caer dos veces en el mismo pozo porque sabía exactamente que los Sentinels campeaban muy por encima de todos los otros rivales que derrotaran antes de llegar a Ettington. Miró el adiestrador a su banca y después a sus titulares, como si deseara colocarles encima la amenaza del cambio temporal o, en el peor caso, no volver a pisar la carpeta hasta el pitazo final. Sea lo que sea que buscase, no funcionó porque de ahí el resto del set fue un monólogo azul tinta. El capitán Mercier animó a sus compañeros a seguir atacando, y estos lo obedecieron hilando siete puntos de hermosa factura, todos con jugadas preparadas. Remachó Anthony superando el bloqueo de Stiles. Kuschenek la mandó directo al zapato de Carradine, quien recriminó a Starling por cruzarse en su camino; ambos dijeron que esa pelota era suya y el otro no tenía vela en tal entierro. Mark, el más bajito de los locales, mandó al suelo otro balón que naufragara sobre la red. Kovacevic hizo el saque más rápido del día para un as: 113 km/h. Seán mismo sumó un par más con remaches bien ajustados a la línea. Y Dominic, para cerrar esta pequeña racha positiva, superó un bloqueo triple (sí, triple) con el viejo truco del toque suave. La esférica describió una parábola tan hermosa como corta antes de aterrizar suavemente sobre el piso cubierto de sudor. Princesa llegó a saltar de su asiento de pura alegría. No podía gritar pero su alegría se desbordaba, llegando a abrazar y besar a su madre de puro gusto. La humana, notoriamente sonrojada, se limitó a reir.

**(1) Sentinels 25-22 Verdanturf (0)**  
**24-17**

_"Un punto más y ganan el set"_, pensó la peliverde, su júbilo aún más rebosante. _"El tercero será mero trámite si mantienen el envión"._

Kovacevic puso en movimiento la pelota. Recibió Starling, quien pasó a Bishop. Stiegmann intentó un remate bien contenido por Mark, cuya cesión llegó a Burlison (reemplazó a Mercier para darle su primer descanso) y de ahí a Tony. El remache fue bloqueado pero quedó dentro del campo visitante, donde lo cogió Stiles y luego Bishop. Wilser saltó con todas las ganas que le quedaban y golpeó, mas las manos de Tony se interpusieron en su camino, mandando el balón hacia la izquierda y el fondo desde la perspectiva de su atacante.

Ese era el cuadrante cuya defensa corría por cuenta de Dominic.

—¡Déjenmela! —gritó y fue tras ella como una bala.

Sus ojos pegados en la esférica, comenzó a correr hacia el mismísimo borde de la carpeta. Princesa, su mente siempre conectada a la de él aún a pesar de la interferencia de otras personas, sintió que se quedaba sorda pero no por un defecto de salud sino por la concentración de su hermano. Todo se fue a negro excepto esa esfera redonda, perfectamente inflada según las especificaciones reglamentarias y que continuaba su vuelo en una trayectoria que, en una línea imaginaria, iba derecho a la zona ocupada por varios periodistas, incluyendo a Gabby y Ty.

Aún corriendo a todo lo que dieran sus piernas, el chico vio que no alcanzaría a devolver la pelota con un movimiento estándar, así que echó mano a su última carta, la única que podía jugar. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante como si se cayera, concentrando una dosis de fuerza espectacular en su pie derecho e impulsándose como si este fuese un resorte comprimido por años, cuando no décadas, bajo el peso de un robusto contrafuerte. Al mismo tiempo estiró su mano derecha y cerró la muñeca, impactando el balón en el momento justo para devolverlo a Mark, quien debía efectuar el tercer toque y evitar la penalización por manipulación excesiva. Se arrojó con tal abandono que no notó lo más peligroso: iba derecho y a _full speed_ hacia el panel publicitario electrónico bordeando el campo de juego. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia el frente se consumó la tragedia, impactando de lleno contra la dura superficie recubierta de vidrio reforzado. Alcanzó a apartar justo el brazo derecho para evitar lastimárselo, pero cayó pesadamente al piso y quedó tendido con la espalda hacia arriba sin moverse.

Estaba quieto. Demasiado quieto. Tan quieto como la totalidad del público sobrecogido tras pasar de una fiesta a un funeral. Lo primero que interrumpió todo fue el pitazo del colegiado y después los gritos de los Sentinels, quienes fueron a verlo en el acto.

—¡Dominic! —exclamó Tony, casi fuera de sí.

—¡Chiquillo, reacciona! —Mark lo zarandeó—. ¡Vamos, no nos hagas esto!

Mercier no atinó a pronunciar palabra. Estaba pálido como un muerto de verdad y un sudor frío le cubría el rostro.

—Esto no me agrada —habló Jarrod, el líbero, antes de mirar a la banca—. ¡Traigan una camilla, vamos!

—Ese golpe me llegó a doler a mí —murmuró Matthew.

Wesley simplemente sacudió la cabeza. El resto de los compañeros formó un círculo alrededor de aquella triste escena, sin ánimos de decir nada y mucho menos de pensar en la peor de las posibilidades.

Gabby Willemberg estaba en total shock. Desde su ubicación en la zona de cobertura vio todo con lujo de detalles (las acciones enlentenciéndose conforme llegaban a su desenlace) y creía estar atrapada en una terrible pesadilla. Miró hacia abajo, al cuerpo de ese muchacho alto y corpulento con el dorsal 13 en la espalda... y que ni siquiera se movía. Derramó un par de lágrimas sin darse cuenta, admitiendo en silencio que jamás ninguna historia de sus habituales mundos la sacudió de esa forma.

—Deja de grabar —ordenó a su colega Ty en voz baja.

—Pero la nota que debemos hacer... —replicó él, intentando defenderse.

—¡Deja de grabar y borra las últimas tomas ahora mismo! —rugió ella, su rostro rojo de ira y pena— ¡Hay una vida en juego y eso importa mucho más que una primicia!

Sin ánimo de hacer enfadar a su compañera de tantas batallas, Ty apagó su cámara de alta definición pero guardó en lugar seguro la tarjeta de memoria. Más allá de las emociones tenían que cumplir con sus deberes profesionales.

—¡Permiso, permiso! —dijo en ese momento una dominante voz femenina. Justo entonces aparecieron Nina y Princesa, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los árbitros asistentes.

—Señora, salga de la cancha —le dijo uno de ellos—. Hay un partido en curso.

—No puede sacarme —espetó ella—. ¡Ese que está ahí tirado es mi hijo!

—Comprendo su dolor, señora, pero los espectadores no pueden bajar a la cancha. Vuelva a su asiento, por favor —insistió el tipo que llevaba una banderita roja.

—No puede hacerme salir, imbécil. ¡Apártese ahora mismo!

—Mejor será que le haga caso —intervino Seán Mercier mientras quitaba de en medio al juez; le daba lo mismo si lo sancionaban—. Señora Weir, lamento que debamos conocernos en estas circunstancias.

—Lo mismo digo, capitán, pero lo más importante es llevar a mi niño al hospital.

Llegaron entonces los paramédicos del equipo para trasladar a Dominic en la camilla, lo que lograron con no poco esfuerzo debido a su peso de 100 kilos. Nada más lo colocaron encima todos creyeron que se les paraba el corazón al ver el grueso moretón creciendo por momentos sobre la inerte expresión de su rostro. Que no se rompiera la nariz luego de semejante choque fue el mayor de los milagros. Acto seguido se lo llevaron por el túnel hasta la ambulancia de punto fijo en Ettington, desde donde lo trasladaron hasta Aldafiore, la clínica más cercana. Quien más lo sufrió todo fue Princesa, cubierta todo el tiempo con su manto de invisibilidad mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas por sus tersas mejillas e imploraba a Arceus que su amado hermano se aferrara a la vida. Estaba sentada a la izquierda del lecho portátil, tomando la mano del muchacho al tiempo que intentaba sentir hasta el más mínimo pulso.

_"Por favor, tienes que volver a ser tú mismo"_, le imploró telepáticamente. _"No me dejes, Dominic. No puedo vivir sin ti. Si no puedes regresar con nosotras a casa pronto, ¡no sé qué voy a hacer!"._

Imaginar la vida sin su hermano era peor que ser condenada a cadena perpetua en aislamiento total y sin beneficios carcelarios. Pensó al vuelo en una serie de cosas que haría de confirmarse su deceso debido al accidente: arrojarse al mar desde el Monte Pírico para que se la tragaran las olas; mezclar bayas envenenadas con su comida y devorar hasta la última miga; acudir a su tumba en el Cementerio General y clavarse una daga en el pecho; hacer colapsar la casa matriz de la Liga Pokémon en Hoenn sobre sí misma como un último adiós a ese maldito mundo carente de él.

Cruzó una mirada con Nina, quien también podía verla a pesar de su estado especial, y así forjó las primeras líneas de una confesión quemante, ardiente como la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y fría al nivel de su intelecto. La orfebre le devolvió una expresión solemne a la vez que seria, dura cual diamante de absoluta pureza pero flexible como las cadenas de oro y plata forjadas en esos moldes tan intrincados.

Olvidado quedó para la familia Weir el _match_ más esperado de la fecha. Olvidados quedaron para Princesa y Nina los 18 puntos anotados por su querido Dominic, el registro más bajo en un encuentro desde que iniciase sus andaduras en el profesionalismo. Pero lo que nunca se les olvidaría sería esa sonrisa imborrable adornando su rostro cada vez que servía o remachaba una pelota, así como esa seriedad tan madura cuando bloqueaba o recibía.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y dejaron una pequeña propina para la mesera antes de abandonar la cafetería. Limpiaron a conciencia sus bocas y arrojaron las servilletas al primer papelero que pillaron por el pasillo. Avanzaban lentamente, la humana caminando y la pokémon psíquica flotando, aunque sin tomarse las manos para no dar lugar a interpretaciones retorcidas.

—¿Has pensado que quizás no sería prudente decírselo cuando despierte, queridita? —esbozó de repente la madre—. Dominic necesitará mucho tiempo y apoyo para volver a ser quien era hasta hoy en la mañana.

—_Debo decírselo, madre_ —retrucó la hija con inusual seriedad; casi nunca la llamaba así—. _Si algo me enseñó esta tragedia es lo mucho que significa para mí. Lo que me impresionó mucho es que... dieses tu visto bueno considerando tus opiniones previas._

—A cualquier otra persona le habría dicho que no sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tú eres distinta. Te conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que no has asumido las consecuencias de tu decisión —declaró Nina como si hablara del clima de mañana.

—_Las asumiré sin importar cómo reaccione. Solo deseo quitarme el resto de este enorme peso de encima, mamá, ahora que he removido tu parte de él_ —suspiró la peliverde—. _Lo único que me importa ahora, sin embargo, es que salga de la resonancia y su organismo pueda recuperarse._

Como si la madre eterna de la clínica le hubiese leído la mente, por el altavoz sonó el aviso que ambas esperaban.

—_Familiares de Dominic Weir, por favor reúnanse con el doctor Claiborne a la entrada de imagenología. Repetimos: familiares del paciente Dominic Weir, acudan de inmediato a la entrada de imagenología para reunirse con el doctor Claiborne._

Ni siquiera necesitaron mirarse para salir pitando hasta allá, sin importar que estuvieran a punto de botar a las enfermeras en un par de ocasiones. Dominic era y siempre sería lo más importante.

* * *

El pitazo final hizo eco hasta en el último andamio del Gimnasio Ettington, opacando el ruido de la última pelota al impactar la carpeta y después el mismo panel publicitario causante de la mayor tragedia deportiva en la historia reciente. En vez de levantar sus brazos al cielo y celebrar, los Sentinels simplemente hicieron una reverencia ante el público, estrecharon las manos de sus rivales de Verdanturf y se retiraron en silencio al vestuario. Nadie estaba de ánimos para festejar luego de lo que le ocurriera a Dominic, quien seguramente luchaba contra las peores secuelas desde su cama de hospital y bajo el cuidado de los mejores médicos locales.

No fue hasta que entraron al camarín y se ubicaron frente a sus respectivas taquillas que uno de ellos se animó a hablar.

—¿Cómo creen que esté el muchacho?

Todos sus compañeros lo miraron de inmediato y no era para menos. Quien lanzara esa pregunta fue Robert Van Oesterfeld, usualmente reserva pero que jugó el último set en la misma posición del accidentado. Tan mal no lo hizo, anotando 13 de los puntos con los que su club se llevó la manga definitoria por un avasallador 25-10. De talante tranquilo mientras estaba sentado en la banca, una personalidad distinta le afloró nada más pisar la cancha para disputar el último punto del segundo set. De ahí se echó el equipo prácticamente al hombro, llegando a opacar por momentos al mismísimo capitán Mercier. Casualmente fue este mismo quien le llamó levemente la atención cuando Lilycove llegó a estar arriba 20-8 y cayó la pausa de hidratación.

—Robert —le dijo entonces el _outside hitter_—, entiendo que estás reemplazando al chico pero no es necesario que hagas exactamente los mismos movimientos que él. Juega como mejor sabes. Apégate a tu propio estilo.

—Eso es lo que trato de hacer, capitán —retrucó el gigante de dos metros de altura—. Simplemente tomé este camino porque sé que el muchacho estaría orgulloso. Recuerde que gracias a él nos libramos para siempre de Vitello y en cierto sentido le debemos algo.

—Creo que él no lo vería así si estuviese descansando aquí —apuntó Seán a la banca—. De todos modos es bueno saber que tu nivel no ha decaído en este último tiempo.

—¿Acaso habrá una competencia por el puesto?

—Eso ya lo veré cuando corresponda. Ahora nos toca enfocarnos en cerrar el set y el partido. Estamos a apenas cinco puntos que casi siento como agua pasada.

Van Oesterfeld, suplente de manual durante la mayor parte de su carrera, no deseaba ver extinta tan luego esta real posibilidad de ser titular. Igual, como buen profesional, mantendría el puesto ocupado hasta que Dominic Weir se recuperara por completo y pudiese volver a entrenar con los demás. No quiso aventurar a pensar cuánto tardaría eso por respeto, eso sí.

—A estas alturas no me aventuraría a decir nada —habló el líbero Jarrod Burlison, la persona más cercana a Dominic en la cancha cuando se estrelló—. El parte médico tendrá la última palabra.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos a qué clínica se lo llevaron —acotó Tony Winslow—. Hay al menos cuatro a distancia prudente de donde estamos, y de ahí a que hubiese un cupo en urgencias...

—¡No pensemos en eso, por favor! —Mark Shoemaker se irritó—. Los médicos harán lo que deban y nos enviarán el parte médico cuando esté listo, grandote, no antes.

—El capitán sí que la tendrá difícil en la conferencia post-partido porque lo van a tapar a preguntas relativas a Dominic —dijo Chris Gibson, el otro líbero—. Incluso diría que Jimmy Petkovic está parado sobre piso más sólido a pesar de la paliza que le dimos a sus muchachos.

—Por ello no deberás preocuparte.

El equipo en pleno volteó para ver a Seán parado junto al marco de la puerta. Se le notaba serio, quizás demasiado serio incluso para sus propios estándares.

—Acabo de hablar con el señor Markham respecto al tema de la rueda de prensa y hemos decidido cancelarla —explicó—. Nunca en la historia lo habíamos hecho pero estos no son tiempos razonables. En simple, el horno no está para bollos. Siendo sincero con ustedes, gente, carezco de los ánimos o la voluntad de hablar sobre la frialdad de las cifras o estrategias cuando uno de los nuestros se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —lo cuestionó Louis Zanetta, calvo como bola de billar—. ¿Ya te enteraste de la gravedad de su cuadro?

—Hasta ahora no sabemos nada; simplemente estoy especulando sobre la base del golpe tan fuerte que se dio Dominic... y también por la reacción de su madre al ser testigo directo de su accidente. Sé que me arriesgué mucho al quitar de encima a uno de los jueces, pero no tenía otra jugada en la manga. Si me sancionan, pagaré la multa y eventualmente serviré mi suspensión. Sería como jugador, así que nada me impediría estar en la banca para nuestro próximo duelo.

—Creo que ponerse el parche antes de la herida no ayuda demasiado, capitán —otra vez Tony—. Tal como usted dijo, esta no es una situación razonable y las reglas, si bien deben respetarse, también tienen que ceder si eso significa salvar una vida.

—Pobre mocoso —Mark pareció deprimirse un pelito—. Pensar que había jugado tan bien hasta que se incrustó la cara en el panel me hiela la sangre. Bastó que hiciese un par de buenas jugadas en el momento adecuado para sacar a Stiegmann del partido.

La mera estadística de Dominic en el encuentro (18 puntos) no contaba toda la historia. A pesar de medir 11 centímetros menos que su contraparte de Verdanturf, pudo hallar en su amplio arsenal de trucos las herramientas adecuadas para romper su equilibrio mental y forzarlo a dudar en ataque y defensa. Cualquier otro pelotero habría optado por provocarlo para que lo expulsaran, mas Dominic era mucho más astuto y no caía en bajezas de ese tipo.

Ambos puntos de quiebre fueron cerca de la malla: un globito suave sobre la cabeza del zurdo y un remache bloqueado espectacularmente cuando el primer set estaba más tenso que la misma red negra bordeada de blanco. Las semillas plantadas por Dominic germinaron con efecto retardado: Roy Stiegmann aportó apenas tres unidades en el último set y acabó el _match_ con 18, tal vez el peor registro de su carrera profesional en la que promediaba 27.7 por encuentro. A tanto llegó su ineficiencia que Petkovic lo sacó a mitad del tercer set por Kevin Bates, quien estabilizó en algo las cosas pero no pudo evitar el fin de la racha de cinco victorias consecutivas para sus colores.

—¿Sería prudente que vayamos a verlo una vez nos enteremos dónde está? —preguntó Wesley Kuschenek—. Quizás podríamos contarle lo que pasó después de su salida.

—Hay una probabilidad pequeña pero certera de que se le haya borrado el disco duro al despertar —nuevamente Mercier—. Si sufre daño neurológico de consideración no solo podría quedar con amnesia permanente; también se le limitarían severamente otras funciones cognitivas como caminar o comer. Cuando tenía apenas diez años mi abuelo sufrió un accidente parecido en su finca de Lavaridge y pasó el resto de su vida sin saber quién era ni dónde estaba.

—El muchacho es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que todos pensamos —sugirió optimistamente Gibson—. Estoy seguro que lo tendremos de vuelta antes de lo que creen, pero no le doy menos de dos meses fuera.

—Lo que implica que se perderá el resto de la primera rueda, toda la segunda y también el preolímpico de enero —habló Robert—. Qué grandísimo desastre. Imaginarme que en Ever Grande deben estar destapando espumantes y montando una fiesta con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas nada más se enteren solo lo hace peor.

—Que se fastidien esos maricas del Alto Mando y sus bebidas espirituosas —espetó Mark—. A mis ojos no tienen ninguna credibilidad luego del escándalo de favores sexuales y drogas que saliera a la luz años atrás. Déjalos que celebren, Robbie, porque nosotros reiremos al último.

—Y quien ríe al último siempre, siempre ríe mejor.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver, muchachos, digna de profesionales que hemos tocado la gloria pero no dejamos que se nos suba a la cabeza —Seán palmeó las espaldas de sus compañeros—. Como siempre, no quiero que digan una palabra a la prensa de nada relativo al partido, por mucho que insistan. El señor Markham ya está trabajando en un comunicado que enviará a los medios antes del cierre de sus ediciones.

—Lo bueno es que a una hoja de papel no puedes hacerle preguntas —habló Matthew Kovacevic, quieto hasta entonces—. Sé que nos costará dar vuelta la página respecto a Dominic, pero la vida sigue y el miércoles tenemos nuestro siguiente partido. Diablos, ¿por qué esto suena tan cruel?

—Tienes razón, Kovie. La vida sigue y en lo que a mí respecta seguiremos ganando —Seán agrupó a todos en un círculo—. Vamos, manos al centro.

Desde arriba su formación se habría visto como una especie de rueda de bicicleta con rayos azul tinta y un neumático multicolor.

—¡Nosotros somos...! —vociferó el capitán.

—¡Fuertes! —completaron los demás al unísono.

—¡Eso es, muchachos! —ahora se separaron—. Tomen una buena ducha, cámbiense de ropa y váyanse a sus casas. Disfruten lo que queda de fin de semana, descansen como es debido y nos reuniremos mañana a las nueve para un entrenamiento recuperativo. Recuerden también estar a las seis de la tarde en el muelle para tomar el ferry a Mossdeep. No quiero atrasos, ¿vale?

—¡Sí, capitán! —otra vez el resto a coro.

Y así acabó el día para el resto del plantel de los Sentinels, que juró en silencio volver de la urbe isleña con su undécima victoria de la temporada para dedicarla a su miembro más joven, al muchacho entre maduro e irreverente que siempre encontraba una forma de alumbrar todas las habitaciones en las que se hacía presente. Antes de salir discretamente hacia el estacionamiento reservado a los jugadores, Seán miró por última vez el marcador que se apagaría pronto, reflejo de un partido tan satisfactorio y a la vez tan devastador.

**(3) Sentinels 25-22 Verdanturf (0)**  
**25-17**  
**25-10**

—Nunca antes sentí una hora y cuarenta minutos como si fuese la eternidad misma —murmuró mientras se daba vuelta y entraba otra vez al túnel—. Nunca.

A la misma hora que el capitán salía al frío exterior y encontraba la hermosa sonrisa de su amada Merete esperándolo, los periodistas acreditados ya comenzaban la cobertura de la conferencia de prensa de Jimmy Petkovic, quien apareció ante las cámaras flanqueado por Roy Stiegmann y el capitán Lucas Wilser. Nada fácil les sería explicar semejante descalabro, marcado por una partida de Ponyta y una llegada de Slowpoke. Solo dos apóstoles de la prensa se ausentaron: Gabby y Ty, la primera aún presa del shock luego de lo sucedido al otro lado de la barrera. El camarógrafo intentó hablarle pero ella lo ignoró; tenía la mente demasiado convulsa como para siquiera interesarse en lo que deseaba decirle.

Cuando la fémina peliazul miró al acerado cielo otoñal este se abrió, regalándole a Lilycove las primeras gotas de lo que sería una tremenda lluvia. Su instinto reaccionó y la mandó a correr hasta el primer toldo que pilló, ignorando todo lo que no fuese evitar pillar la gripe y quedar igual o peor que el viejo Hannon.

—¿Gabby? —resopló Ty una vez cogieron un taxi para volver a los estudios de Hoenn TV—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada —retrucó la notera de forma displicente—. No me pasa nada.

Contemplando las gotas caer al otro lado del vidrio del auto, pensó ella entonces que la memoria era como el agua: se iba tan fácilmente como llegaba y a veces se evaporaba, pero sin ella nadie podía vivir.

Apretó los puños de forma inconsciente, deseando saber cómo y dónde estaría ese chiquillo de apenas 19 años que tanto despertara su interés en aquella crucial conferencia de prensa.

"Editar la nota del partido, porque tengo que hacerlo aunque sea el peor desagrado, me va a costar un kilo", pensó, su aura teñida de tristeza. "Pero intentar dormir esta noche me va a costar una tonelada métrica".

* * *

Nina y Princesa siguieron al doctor Claiborne hasta su consulta particular, ubicada en la zona norte de la clínica deportiva, y tomaron asiento nada más se los indicó. El galeno encendió un monitor de doble vía conectado al computador de su escritorio, aplicó un par de comandos de texto y cargó los resultados de la resonancia que le hiciera a Dominic. Lo primero que ambas vieron en la pantalla de altísima definición fue una especie de estructura blanca rodeando cierta zona gris de amplio tamaño; supusieron que serían los huesos del cráneo y el cerebro, pero costaba bastante distinguir algo concreto.

—Dado el hematoma de su hijo, señora Weir, tuvimos que prescindir del contraste para tomarle el examen a Dominic; inyectárselo habría sido un peligro demasiado grande y no lo aprobaría por ningún motivo.

—¿Encontró algo, doctor? —inquirió la madre apresuradamente—. ¡Por favor díganos que está bien!

—Para su alivio y el de su hija —Claiborne miró a la peliverde con confianza; ella asintió— puedo informarle que nuestro paciente libró de los peores escenarios. Aparte del daño moderado sufrido en la zona donde tuvo su contusión (el centro de su frente), no hay lesiones intracraneanas de ninguna clase y su masa encefálica tampoco presenta daños de consideración —iba rotando la imagen con el ratón para mostrarles los hemisferios—. En simple, Dominic tiene la cabeza bien dura y eso lo salvó de quedar incapacitado a un nivel mayor.

Bajo cualquier otro contexto la mención de una cabeza dura significaría un insulto burlesco, pero para ambas féminas solo fue un torrente de alivio. Gardevoir derramó un par de lagrimitas que se secó rápidamente con el dorso de su ropa, mientras Nina lanzó un suspiro tan grande que hasta en Dewford se escuchó.

—_¡No sabe cuánto nos alegra oír eso, doctor Claiborne!_ —Princesa se sintió tentada de hacer levitar alguna cosa—. _De solo pensar que mi amado hermano podría haber quedado con secuelas graves, tal vez permanentes..._

—¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad? —la interrumpió el humano.

—_Muchísimo_ —admitió la pokémon psíquica—. _Prácticamente crecimos juntos, como le dije antes._

—Ya veo.

—Doctor, aún cuando estoy agradecida de que lo peor ya pasara, supongo que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas —Nina echó una carta a la mesa—. Mencionó al principio que mi hijo debía estar en reposo absoluto al menos dos semanas. ¿Deberá guardar cama todo ese tiempo?

—Lo recomendable es que esté tendido, sí, pero la idea es que no se deprima por no poder salir a ninguna parte porque su propio espíritu de joven lo anima a hacer cosas —explicó el neurólogo—. Si tienen una silla de ruedas en casa pueden usarla para llevarlo a la playa, al campo o cualquier otro sitio tranquilo donde pueda tomar aire, relajarse, escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ya me entienden.

—¿Puede caminar?

—No más de doscientos pasos al día, siempre lento y por ningún motivo sin asistencia. Tiene prohibido usar muletas porque requiere una coordinación muscular vedada por ahora para él. Pero lo más importante, y que deseo recuerden bien, es esto: no debe trabajar su mente bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que vuelva a nadar en las aguas de una normalidad relativa.

—Así se hará, doctor —Nina observó a su hija de soslayo.

Princesa hizo una nota importante en su conciencia, asumiendo de entrada que debía mantener aislado a Dominic de todo lo que implicara pensar demasiado, partiendo por las noticias más recientes y especialmente las alusivas al partido. Si bien no podía empujar por sí misma una silla de ruedas debido a su escasa potencia física, tenía a manos sus poderes psíquicos, los mismos que usaría para calmarle la mente y el cuerpo en caso de necesidad aparte de ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara: prepararle las comidas y bebidas; vestirlo y sacarlo a pasear; acompañarlo de día y noche; tal vez compartir la delicia de un baño de tina con sales aromáticas.

—La idea de que no piense demasiado tiene una raíz sólida: conforme pasen los días su cerebro lidiará primero con la desorientación y después con las jaquecas —Claiborne sacó de un cajón un bloc estampado de esos para dar recetas—. ¿Conocen el eletriptán?

—_¿Elequé?_ —la peliverde arqueó sus cejas con curiosidad.

—Nunca lo había oído nombrar hasta ahora, doctor Claiborne —dijo Nina—. ¿Qué clase de sustancia es?

—Un medicamento potente de la familia de los triptanes que se usa para tratar los dolores de cabeza. Tal vez lo hayan visto en mostradores bajo los nombres comerciales _Aldax_ o _Sirivona_ —conforme hablaba, el galeno escribía sobre la hoja en blanco—. No tiene bioequivalente, así que es bastante más caro que la aspirina o el paracetamol adquiribles por un par de dólares en cualquier farmacia. Les expenderé una receta con dosis de 40 miligramos para Dominic. Cuando le venga la migraña debe tomarse una pastilla pero nunca más de dos al día. Tarda más o menos media hora en hacer efecto y sirve también para eliminar el halo de los peores ataques.

—_¿Las migrañas tienen halo?_ —Princesa estaba sorprendida—. _¿Eso es como un aura?_

—Tal cual —apuntó Claiborne al tiempo que firmaba la receta y arrancaba la hoja para dársela a Nina—. Ese residuo es el eterno compañero de los ataques de jaqueca. A veces se manifiesta minutos antes del golpe y en otras se queda dando vueltas por horas. Sensación más horrible no existe y lo sé de primera mano: mi esposa toma eletriptán regularmente porque toda su línea materna padece de fuertes migrañas. Se cae de maduro que nuestra hija menor también pasará por lo mismo de adulta.

—De verdad lo sentimos mucho, doctor —Nina se sobrecogió—. No debe ser nada agradable sentirse así de inutilizado.

—No lo es, señora Weir. No lo es.

Aprovechó la madre de revisar la receta expedida por el neurólogo: mencionaba nada menos que cinco cajas de _Aldax_ o _Sirivona_ de 40 mg, indicando que el tratamiento era para dos meses. Lo notable es que las cajas pedidas tenían formato de diez pastillas, clara señal del camino cubierto de espinas que esperaba hambriento los pies descalzos de toda la familia.

—Doctor, perdone que le haga tantas preguntas, pero deseo saber algo más. ¿Que sucederá si luego de los dos meses de recuperación mi hijo sigue con dolores recurrentes de cabeza?

—En ese caso deberá consumir eletriptán de forma permanente, siempre con la misma dosis y solo cuando lo azoten jaquecas muy potentes. Para eso les haré una receta especial que podrán presentar en cualquier farmacia de las grandes cadenas y se renueva cada seis meses. ¿Qué tal es el seguro médico del muchacho?

—_El mejor que pudo adquirir apenas comenzó su carrera profesional. Le cuesta como dos mil dólares de prima mensual pero su cobertura es fantástica_ —señaló Princesa—. _Mamá siempre nos dijo que cuando nos volviéramos adultos contratáramos un buen plan de salud aunque fuese salado._

—Ya veremos el precio final cuando lo den de alta mañana, queridita —le dijo la madre con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Claiborne—. Lo darán de alta mañana, ¿cierto?

—Será clave cómo evolucione esta noche, como se lo dijera antes de someterlo a la resonancia magnética. Dormirá en una habitación exclusiva y las enfermeras lo monitorearán regularmente, así que nada han de temer —suspiró el médico tras mirar una foto en su escritorio, probablemente de su esposa—. En estos momentos se prepara el parte médico para enviarlo a los Sentinels, como dictan nuestras leyes deportivas.

—_¿Puedo quedarme a pernoctar con él?_ —la peliverde se arriesgó un poco—. _Mamá Nina, si bien no trabaja mañana en la joyería, tiene varios asuntos de los que encargarse y no puede permitirse posponerlos. Además, ella me pidió expresamente cuidarlo hace un rato._

—Es bien raro que un pokémon, especialmente alguien tan inteligente como tú, pida semejante cosa —el galeno pareció fulminarla con su mirada de años—. Dicho esto, la habitación donde está tu hermano tiene un sofá convertible en cama. Podrás dormir allí pero deberás encargarte de lo demás.

—_Eso no será problema. Puedo ir a casa a buscar lo que necesito y volveré antes del término del horario de visitas. A todo esto, ¿cuándo se acaba?_

—A las cuatro de la tarde hoy domingo y a las cinco el resto de la semana —contestó el especialista—. Nuestros pacientes, estén o no como Dominic Weir, necesitan descansar como es debido.

—Gracias por tomar esta decisión, hija mía —Nina le guiño el ojo a Princesa—. Me quitaste un enorme peso de encima. Ahora mismo saldremos hacia casa para armar tu maletita y después regresaremos hasta el final de la hora de visitas.

Asintió la Gardevoir, tomándole hasta el último gramo de peso a tan noble mandato y sintiendo que su protuberancia rojiza se pondría a brillar de un momento a otro. _"Tal vez nuestra suerte comience a cambiar desde ahora, hermano mío"_, se dijo mientras salía de la consulta. Necesitaba respirar algo de aire frío porque la atmósfera de la clínica, por muy bien equipada y limpia que luciera, seguía siendo bastante opresiva. Como última palada de tranquilidad supieron que el eletriptán no se encontraba en la lista de sustancias prohibidas por las asociaciones deportivas de Hoenn, así que Dominic no daría positivo en los controles de doping si debía seguir usándolo tras regresar a la normalidad, a entrenar y eventualmente recuperar su puesto como _opposite hitter_ titular en los Sentinels.

Cuando iban llegando a la salida chocaron sin querer con otra mujer y retrocedieron un poquito. Notaron que era alta, de cabello castaño rojizo y con una tremenda expresión preocupada inundando su hermoso rostro. Al ojo debía andar por los 34 o 35 años. Les bastó una fracción de segundo para hacer la conexión en sus mentes.

—¿Charmian Randell? —esbozó Nina, caminando hacia afuera para no obstruir a otras personas.

—¿Señora Weir? —la otra fémina reconoció en el acto la voz que oyera el pasado jueves por teléfono.

Ambas humanas se limitaron a mirarse con desconcierto, totalmente sorprendidas ante semejante coincidencia. ¿Acaso se habían alineado las estrellas y los planetas allá arriba en el cielo, aunque no pudieran verlos por influencia del sol? Princesa decidió cortar por lo sano y se las llevó a ambas hacia las máquinas de pago del estacionamiento de la clínica, lejos de la lluvia empapando todo lo que pillaba desguarnecido.

—_Vino a ver a mi hermano, ¿verdad?_ —le preguntó a la maestra del billar—. _Lamento decepcionarla, señora Randell, pero ahora mismo no está para nadie. Ni siquiera para nosotras._

La pelirroja no supo qué decir ni pensar. No sabía si lo más raro era ver a una Gardevoir llamando "hermano" a Dominic, que anduviera fuera de su pokébola y que estuviese vestida con ropa propia de una humana (la chaqueta térmica delgada calificaba, vamos). Nina le dio un par de toques en el hombro a la recién llegada y la invitó a seguirla.

—En el camino le explicaremos todo, señora, siempre y cuando acepte un desvío para comprar una silla de ruedas además de otras cosas importantes. ¿De casualidad vino en su propio automóvil?

—No, en el tren local porque la estación está a un par de calles de aquí —contestó Charmian—. Ni siquiera tengo licencia de conducir.

—Perfecto, así no tendremos que sacar dos vehículos ni preocuparnos de perderlos.

Al mismo tiempo que las tres abordaban el coche deportivo y salían rumbo a Karso bajo el torrente cayendo desde los cielos, una versión digitalizada del parte médico y firmada electrónicamente por el doctor Claiborne llegaba al escritorio de Burch Markham bajo las mismas narices de la prensa especializada. Por suerte la gente de comunicaciones aún no tenía lista la versión final del comunicado, el que sería mucho más clarificador y potente con los nuevos antecedentes.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** ¿Sorprendidos? Pues yo también luego de estas líneas. Mi plan original era que este capítulo, el undécimo, fuese un primer set narrado con lujo de detalles, pero decidí cambiar de idea y convertirlo en una retrospectiva que da sentido a este enorme vuelco de trama. En todos los buenos relatos hay algo de tragedia y ahora le tocó a nuestro protagonista sacar el boleto premiado. Lo deportivo alterna en el escenario con la contundencia de la medicina y la fragilidad emocional mostrada en diversas escalas. Primero están Nina y Princesa, madre e hija, ambas devastadas por ver caer en acción a su ser más amado. La Gardevoir, en su calidad de pokémon empático, lo sufre a un nivel quemante, uno que le sacude hasta las mismas raíces del alma. Luego viene el resto del plantel de los Sentinels, que se lleva una victoria importante y amarga a partes iguales – siguen punteros e invictos pero al costo de perder un elemento clave. Al menos el camarín sigue unido y enfrentará su duelo con Mossdeep casi como un homenaje a Dominic Weir._

_Muchas preguntas deben surcar ahora sus cabezas y espero poder responder las más importantes en el duodécimo episodio de _Remaches. _Hasta entonces me despido y agradezco, como siempre, sus comentarios e impresiones. ¡Chaíto y que estén muy bien!_


	12. Una Tara, Una Confesión

**Disclaimer**: Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Una Tara, Una Confesión**

Dominic ni siquiera atinó a moverse cuando recuperó el conocimiento debido al intenso dolor taladrándole la cabeza por dentro. Parecía que un martillo neumático se hubiese ensañado con su cerebro, vulnerando los límites del cráneo y atacando sin piedad las capas de tejido alojando nervios, neuronas y sus más valiosos recuerdos. Podía sentir claramente que estaba tendido en un lecho aceptablemente cómodo, sus manos rozando sábanas limpias y sus pies una especie de calcetines de compresión que conocía de sobra.

"¿Por qué tengo el uniforme puesto?", pensó lentamente, midiendo cada impulso que cruzaba su adolorida conciencia. "¿Por qué estoy tendido en lugar de...?"

Se topó entonces con una puerta cerrada cuya llave no estaba por ninguna parte. Intentó derribarla usando su gran fuerza pero no llegó a ninguna parte, ora pateándola, ora embistiéndola con su hombro derecho para desencajarla de sus goznes. Decidió desistir y enfocarse en la vecina; le fue igual de mal. Notó entonces que el pasillo por donde andaba estaba repleto de muchas otras puertas negras, sólidas, implacables, cerradas a cal y canto.

¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ocurrió con Nina y Princesa, sus amadas madre y hermana? Intentó recordar los hechos de los últimos días sin moverse; quizás algún actor nefasto estaba vigilando hasta el último de sus parpadeos. El lunes fue a comprar al PokéMart del barrio con la Gardevoir para un almuerzo especial, donde se encontraron en plena calle con Cleone Barbera, su antigua compañera en la preparatoria Sokol. El martes tuvo otro demandante entrenamiento bajo mando de ese tirano llamado Scott Vitello, en el que lo retaron por practicar remaches fuera de tiempo y conversó con Mark y Tony sobre la situación personal de Seán, capitán de los Sentinels. Sus compañeros de mesa le contaron al almuerzo siguiente que Charmian Randell, aquella magnífica fémina de cabellera castaño rojizo y maestra del billar, estaba de vuelta en Lilycove. Realmente se alegró ante el prospecto de volver a ver a esa mujer como muy pocas en el mundo.

"El jueves pagué mi deuda y fui... fui a hablar con ella, con mi fiel amiga Charmian, por el asunto de Cleone Barbera, preocupando de paso a mamá y Princesa por salir casi sin desayunar nada. Mis sospechas... ya estaban bien cimentadas entonces y aquella misma noche se volverían realidad", se dijo Dominic. "Llegué tarde al entrenamiento, Vitello se ensañó conmigo como si fuese un pedófilo y los muchachos... se pusieron de mi lado en una increíble muestra de unidad".

Al día siguiente el _coach_ fue despedido sin indemnización por su _modus operandi_ y se realizó la conferencia de prensa para explicar todo esto, instancia en la que acompañó a Seán y el señor Markham, propietario del club. Le hicieron algunas preguntas odiosas y otras no tanto, pero creyó sortearlas bien. Antes de eso, junto a Princesa, se infiltró en los dominios de Cleone (la Suite Junior en el piso 21 del fastuoso Hotel Laverne) con el objetivo confidencial de descubrir las mismas y auténticas raíces de su vuelta a Hoenn; nada tenían que ver con el Comité de Concursos Pokémon. Los hermanos fueron testigos, desde su silencioso rincón en el _Tercer Tiempo_, de la historia más desgarradora jamás concebida: la chica rubia fue, tras un revolcón con el _barman_ Saúl, madre de un pequeño llamado Timmy que ya tenía un año de edad. Se quedaron él y la fémina psíquica con las ganas de ser héroes porque Cleone, en un acto de increíble madurez, le ofreció al hombre que entrara definitivamente a su vida para criar al bebé. Su intervención quedaría para siempre en las sombras, mas el sabor de la verdad constituyó suficiente recompensa.

Sus últimas visiones, cada vez más neblinosas, se redujeron a darle las buenas noches a Nina antes de compartir el lecho, como lo hiciera desde siempre, con la peliverde. El sueño lo envolvió y de ahí todo apareció negro en su radar, tan negro como esas puertas que no se dignaban a abrir. Volvió a preguntarse qué día era y cuánto tiempo había estado así, inmovilizado cual lunático escapado del Instituto Psiquiátrico de Hoenn y recién capturado tras una intensa búsqueda.

"No ganaré... nada quedándome aquí", decidió. "Debo salir y buscar a mi madre y hermana. Tal vez estén en peligro".

Intentó incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el dolor volvió a taladrarle la cabeza, mandándolo de vuelta a la lona y haciéndole lanzar un gemido digno de un electrocutado. Abrió entonces sus ojos y percibió un campo fibroso, similar al de una venda de buena factura, bloqueándole la vista.

—¡Ah...! —evidentemente el chico no estaba contento consigo mismo—. ¿Qué diablos me... me sucedió para volverme tan débil? Yo no soy así.

No se resignó Dominic a quedarse así e intentó recuperar la dignidad perdida. Se apoyó lentamente en sus codos e incorporó poco a poco la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Ya más estabilizado, se arrastró hacia atrás a fin de topar su espalda en cualquier cosa que le ayudase a quedar erguido. Su cuerpo se llenaba poco a poco del exquisito oxígeno capaz de alimentar el motor de su corazón, de sus células, de su misma alma clamando por respuestas. Cuando encontró una postura cómoda llevó la mano derecha a su frente para quitarse la venda y justo en ese momento oyó un grito.

—¡Despertaste!

Era un grito femenino, sedoso y maduro. Era un grito repleto de calidez, de alivio y algo de llanto que normalmente se derramaría sobre la fría losa de una tumba. Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho fue verse envuelto en un tremendo abrazo otorgado por una persona que temblaba.

—¡Mi niño lindo...! —ahora la voz sollozaba—. ¡Creí que habías muerto!

—¿Charmian...?

Conocía muy bien ese timbre de voz, esos gestos, esa forma de demostrar cariño que usualmente la mujer reservaba exclusivamente para Kath, su amada esposa, y sus dos hijos (otro venía en camino, no lo olvidemos). ¿Significaba eso que ahora estaba en la residencia Randell, ubicada en la magnífica columna vertebral de Treodan que era la calle Santangelo?

La venda cedió en ese preciso instante y Dominic se encontró mirando cara a cara a su mejor amiga. El rostro de Charmian, si bien contaba con ciertos rastros de lágrimas, aparecía teñido de una alegría incontenible por verlo nuevamente despierto.

—Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo —dijo ella—. El estadio entero en silencio, tú tendido en el piso, tus compañeros rodeándote, los comentaristas de Hoenn TV diciendo veinte sandeces por minuto y nosotras llorando a la distancia como magdalenas.

—¡Espera un momento! —el joven levantó una mano como si pidiese tiempo fuera—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿En qué partido me viste?

La señora Randell hubo de calmar un poco su entusiasmo; estaba claro que su niño lindo (y a quien aún deseaba poder adoptar algún día de acuerdo a ese juego que tenían los dos) sufría de amnesia. Era de esperarse luego de semejante trastazo, pero la idea era ver cuánto se llevó consigo.

—Corazoncito, espérame un momento porque debo ir a buscar a alguien muy importante —se puso de pie la maestra del billar—. Solo será un minuto.

—¡Espera, por lo que más...! —Dominic elevó su voz y otra vez se fue hacia atrás debido al dolor en su testa—. ¡Ay, madre! ¿Qué diablos me pasó para alarmarla tanto?

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados y en silencio un buen rato, sin siquiera fijarse en el entorno rodeándolo o intentar adivinar su esencia. La habitación mostraba techo, paredes y suelo de color blanco; lo único rompiendo la uniformidad cromática eran un par de ventanas cerradas del lado derecho, dos puertas en tonos beige y un calendario mural mostrando paisajes famosos de Hoenn. El mes de diciembre tenía en su parte superior una foto panorámica de las hermosas playas de Dewford, visitadas por decenas de miles de turistas cada año. Durante la puesta de sol eran imán consagrado para parejas y en el día, con la marea más llevable, servían para practicar deportes acuáticos.

Al centro de todo se hallaba la cama, o más bien camilla por poseer ruedas, ocupada por Dominic. Era grande y capaz de aguantar a personas mucho más corpulentas que él gracias a soportes reforzados de acero inoxidable. Si bien estaba completamente estirada, el respaldo era reclinable hasta 55 grados mediante un control ubicado a la izquierda. Este mismo ingenio electrónico servía para llamar al personal de servicio mediante una conexión inalámbrica de serie enlazada a la red local. Al prescindir de cables y otros obstáculos indeseables, los tiempos de traslado aumentaban casi en un 50%, pero eso, en caso de saberlo, le habría importado menos que un rábano.

"¿Qué diablos hice para merecer esto?", se pateó mentalmente aunque sin dolor. "¿Será un castigo por meterme en los asuntos de Cleone?". Si pensar ya le dolía, considerar la posibilidad de una mano negra de la Liga Pokémon o el Comité de Concursos era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no lo ponía fuera del reino de lo posible.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, sacándolo de su trance. Junto a Charmian aparecieron Nina y Princesa, quienes se veían aún más aliviadas de verlo por fin entre los vivos. Fue la Gardevoir quien expresó eso mediante un abrazo aún más potente que el de la jugadora del billar, si cabe.

—_¡No sabes cuán angustiadas nos tenías!_ —ahora la peliverde lloraba, restregando su rostro contra el cuello del chico—. _Cuando te vimos estrellarte y perder el sentido casi se nos paró el corazón._

—Fue el mayor susto de mi vida, no lo niego —añadió la señora Weir—. Hijo mío, estuviste muy cerca de no contarla.

Sentóse la madre al costado izquierdo del lecho, dejándole suficiente espacio a Princesa para botar su pena. Charmian se instaló al otro lado.

—Mamá, Princesa, Charmian —habló Dominic con lentitud; aún le costaba digerir todo—. Agradezco sobremanera su preocupación pero desearía para empezar que me respondieran algunas preguntas.

—Las que desees, hijo mío —dijo Nina.

Como si le leyera la mente, la peliverde dejó de abrazarlo y se subió al sector no ocupado de la cama, tomándole muy sutilmente el brazo. Estaba feliz por dentro de volver a sentir su calor, su voz, sus ojos brillantes y su exquisita personalidad. Brilló levemente la protuberancia en su pecho, mas nadie lo notó porque aún llevaba puesta su chaqueta delgada, la que hasta aisló el calor del resto del entorno.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la Clínica Aldafiore, amor mío —retrucó la orfebre—. Te trajeron aquí luego del tremendo golpe que te diste.

Ahí estaba la conexión con lo que dijese antes Charmian. Dominic hubiese saltado automáticamente a esa casilla pero antes debía quitar otras piezas del tablero.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—_7 de diciembre, domingo_ —ahora respondió Princesa.

—¿Había partido hoy?

—_Contra Verdanturf._

—¿Y qué hora es?

—Son exactamente las tres en punto —habló la jugadora de billar—. Si deseas saber el motivo de mi presencia aquí, me topé de pura casualidad con la señora Nina y Princesa cuando ambas venían saliendo del recinto.

—Perdona que sea tan insistente, amiga del alma, pero ¿cómo sabías que me trajeron aquí? —el muchacho se aferraba a lo que podía para llenar esos enormes vacíos en su memoria.

—Cuando te vi salir de la cancha decidí recorrer todas las clínicas cercanas a Ettington para ver si te encontraba y poder acompañarte —respondió Charmian—. Afortunadamente acerté al primer intento.

—Gracias por tu... —entonces Dominic se tomó la cabeza; el dolor por suerte fue pasajero—. Gracias por tu deferencia, Charmian.

—Ni falta que hace agradecerme, mi niño lindo. Ya sabes que eres muy especial para mí. Llegué a saltar de mi sillón cuando te estrellaste y casi enloquecí, pero afortunadamente Kath me calmó y me convenció de salir a rastrearte.

Nina y Princesa arquearon levemente sus cejas, notando entonces ese juego tan especial existente entre ambos. Cero motivos tenían para dudar de la experta en diamantes de mesa, quien les explicó los orígenes de su peculiar amistad con el chico y cómo la cimentaron a base de salidas a tomar café. Se caía de maduro que no podían calificarse de citas porque la señora Randell ya estaba casada entonces con Kath, como llamaba afectuosamente a su esposa Katherine (_née_ Stroud). En particular la Gardevoir sintió otro peso removido de su conciencia; Charmian asomaba como una aliada estupenda que siempre podría darles una mano más adelante, tal como lo demostrara su crucial intervención en _l'affaire Barbera_.

—¿Cómo quedó el marcador del partido? —el hijo miró a su progenitora—. Por más que lo intento no puedo recordar nada.

—Es normal, mi amor, porque el golpe seguramente te borró todas tus memorias recientes —respondió ella al tiempo que le acariciaba la mano izquierda—. No me sorprendería que la semana entera se te hubiera ido.

—De hecho solo se me fueron, o eso creo, ayer y hoy —se rascó la cabeza Dominic e hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Ouch! Siento como... como si me hubiesen echado ácido en el pelo.

—_Eso es normal, hermanito. Tienes un hematoma subcutáneo a causa de tu accidente_ —acotó la fémina psíquica—. _Tu cuero cabelludo está en el mismo estado que una zona sometida a bombardeo constante._

—¿Cómo quedé así, entonces? —cuestionó él, ligeramente agitado—. ¿Y qué pasó con el partido?

Procedieron entonces a turnarse las tres chicas para contarle todo lo sucedido en la sagrada arena del volleyball, empezando por cómo se dejó literalmente la vida en la lona para salvar esa pelota que era punto seguro de Verdanturf. Pusieron énfasis en ese grito de "¡déjenmela!" que pegó para asumir la responsabilidad y apartar a Jarrod Burlison del camino. Luego vino la tragedia cuyos primeros compases describiese Charmian — el público enternecido, sus compañeros formando un círculo a su alrededor, la camilla llegando a recogerlo y los rivales parados en su lado del campo sin siquiera saber qué diablos pensar. Sorpresa se llevó el accidentado al enterarse de los gestos de Seán Mercier para alejar al árbitro de Nina (se exponía a una sanción y una multa por ello) y de Gabby Willemberg, la notera de concursos devenida en reportera deportiva, ladrándole a su camarógrafo para que detuviera la grabación. Lo que sí se detuvo por instantes fue el mismísimo tiempo y también el marcador: 24-17 a favor de los Sentinels.

Quedó Dominic con la impresión de haber sido parte de algo grande previo a su infortunio. Verdanturf fue un rival más que digno, uno que les complicó las cosas por momentos y los sacudió de su propia complacencia. Comenzar perdiendo 6-0 para luego quedar arriba 7-6 también evidenció la madurez de los Sentinels como plantel, incluso sin un entrenador de tiempo completo. Tal vez lo que más le dolió de quedar amnésico fue perder los detalles de su duelo personal con Roy Stiegmann, con quien compartía posición y preponderancia. El resto del cuadro, caracterizado por el ritmo frenético y la emoción de ambas barras al compás de cada punto, se pintaba en su mente como si fuese una película en _stop-motion_. Hubo de darle méritos también a la bandita de los visitantes, que nunca dejó de tocar sus instrumentos y cantar a pesar de ver las diferencias plasmadas en el marcador.

—No me sorprendería que el juego se fuese a un cuarto o eventualmente a un quinto set —acotó el chico cuando terminaron de ponerlo al día—. Estos montañeses tienen un mejor nivel del que pensaba.

—_Creo que en eso habremos de decepcionarte, Dominic_ —Princesa se arrimó apenas un pelito a él—. _Los Sentinels arrasaron en la tercera manga y la ganaron 25-10._

—Anda, eso no me lo esperaba —acotó él—. Me siento decepcionado por eso, sí, pero también por haber marcado apenas 18 puntos. Hay algo que me duele aún más y tiene que ver contigo, madre: arruiné tu cumpleaños y no sabes cuánto me carcome el alma.

—Hijo querido, tanto mi cumpleaños como los puntos dan lo mismo cuando se trata de tu salud —Nina lo reprendió sin malicia—. Entiendo que el volleyball es muy importante para ti y eres el mejor descendiente que una madre podría desear, pero ahora debes enfocarte en ponerte bien.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero mi decepción tiene otra raíz —suspiró Dominic—. Acordé con Princesa, aquí presente, que si hoy lograba subir 40 puntos al marcador iríamos al Monte Pírico a tomar una foto panorámica. No puedo evitar sentir que también le fallé.

—_No digas eso, por favor, que me haces llorar_ —la peliverde le dio un besito en la mejilla—. _Siempre habrá otra ocasión para admirar las vistas desde allá. Es más, yo te llevaría hasta allá incluso en tu actual estado para que te relajes._

—¿De verdad? —el rostro del hermano se iluminó.

—Creo que eso no sería prudente ahora mismo —Charmian hubo de enfriar el ambiente—. Dominic, tu madre habla con la verdad. A partir de ahora y durante al menos dos semanas deberás enfocarte simplemente en descansar. Para que sepas, la señora Nina me contó también sobre lo que le dijo el doctor Claiborne, quien ahora ve tu caso. Si bien evitaste lo peor y solo tienes amnesia temporal más algo de desorientación, tu mente ahora mismo es muy frágil. Las jaquecas serán la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él miró a su gran amiga con desconcierto.

—Las próximas dos semanas serán cruciales para tu primera etapa de recuperación —retrucó la jugadora de billar—. No podrás extenuar tu mente de ninguna forma y necesitarás ayuda para muchas cosas, incluyendo moverte. Deberás andar en silla de ruedas por ahora.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Dominic no daba crédito a sus oídos—. No puedo quedar como un... como un maldito lisiado, ¿o sí?

—Tanto como un "maldito lisiado" no pero sí severamente limitado, hijo mío —ahora le tocó a Nina—. Cualquier remezón súbito sería perjudicial, así que has de extremar precauciones.

—¡Pero yo soy un deportista! —exclamó el chiquillo y de inmediato sintió un latigazo en el cerebro, dándole la razón a su madre—. No puedo... no puedo quedarme dos semanas encerrado... en mi cuarto, para qué hablar de reducirme a una condenada silla de ruedas. ¡No puedo!

—_¡Tranquilo, hermano!_ —Princesa intentó calmarlo con un suave abrazo; casi se subió a su regazo para ello—. _Tranquilo, por lo que más quieras. Entiendo que esto te desagrade, pero es el único camino._

—¿El único camino es una sentencia de cárcel? —al joven le flaqueó la voz, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima—. No, tiene que haber otra salida.

—No la hay, mi amor —Nina se paró a su lado y también lo abrazó—. Sé que te duele, pero más nos desgarra el corazón a nosotras tres que estés así de triste.

—No puedo no estar triste, madre, porque todos mis planes... se fueron por la borda. Todos —suspiró con honda pena, olvidándose temporalmente de las agujas en su cabeza—. Quería... quería jugar una temporada completa y romper todos los récords de debutantes; ya no será posible. Quería participar en el torneo preolímpico de enero durante el receso de la liga e ir con la Selección regional a Lumiose 2020 para capturar el oro; otro se quedará con ese puesto. Quería ganar el título con los muchachos que me han aceptado por quien soy, ser elegido al equipo ideal y competir, como lo hiciera tres años atrás, por el Gran Premio de los Deportes de Hoenn. Ahora se lo darán a otro fenómeno seguido por un ejército de calcetineras.

Lanzó otro largo suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Le temblaba el cuerpo de pura impotencia, de rabia consigo mismo por ser un hombre incapaz de cumplir sus promesas. ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de esos entrenadores y coordinadores corruptos hasta la médula? Nada. La nada misma.

—Mi niño lindo, no te degrades así —Charmian casi lloró en compás a esa decepción—. Un premio en el anaquel no te hace mejor persona. Míralo de esta forma: has logrado más a tu edad que el 95% de los deportistas profesionales. Tienes toda tu vida por delante y podrás jugar en muchos otros campeonatos. Cuentas con algo que no se aprende, chico, eso que da Arceus y se llama genio. Parar forzosamente duele, es cierto, pero el cuerpo tiene una forma peculiar de decirte "basta".

—La señora Randell dice la verdad, Dominic —Nina tiró un as que tenía guardado—. Hablé hace un rato con el doctor Claiborne y me dijo que, por lo bajo, estarás dos a tres meses fuera de toda actividad deportiva. Tus últimos cuatro años han sido tan frenéticos que bajar algo las revoluciones te hará bien, ora en casa, ora en cualquier otro sitio. Sé, porque te conozco tan bien como tu hermana, que cuando puedas volver a practicar volleyball regresarás más fuerte que nunca.

—¿De verdad me dejarías pasar este tiempo muerto, perdonando la expresión, fuera de casa? —el aludido quedó un poco para adentro ante tal detalle—. ¿Qué dirá el doctor?

—Por él no te preocupes. Entiende tu situación y simplemente desea que vuelvas a la normalidad lo antes posible.

—Entonces habrá que pensar en... Perdón, se supone que no debo pensar en nada —se reprendió el chico—. ¿Me echarías una mano, Princesa?

—_Casualmente a eso quería llegar_ —dijo la Gardevoir, volviendo a su posición previa una vez Nina se sentó—. _A partir de ahora quedarás bajo mi supervisión y ten por seguro que te ayudaré en todo lo necesario, sin importar el día, la hora o la condición climática. Pasaré esta noche contigo y de ahí ya veremos los desafíos de cada jornada._

—¿Y la joyería?

—Los gemelos y yo podemos arreglarnos bien a contar de este martes, querido, porque desde el caso Fuller/Markwell estamos curados de espanto con los clientes indeseables —la madre tiró más paños fríos y Charmian levantó una ceja debido a esa mención—. Princesa es de toda mi confianza y ten por seguro que a nadie más confiaría tal responsabilidad.

—Al menos serán esos dos o tres meses ya mencionados —pareció resignarse Dominic—. Tendrás que compensar una vez regreses, hermanita.

—_Por eso no te preocupes, querido. Mi primera, segunda y tercera prioridad eres tú; el resto me importa un bledo_ —aclaró la chica psíquica con cero corrección política—. _Ah, y también me da lo mismo si las enfermeras se quejan de mi presencia; podrán ir a contarle al Ministro de Salud en persona pero no dejaré que te toquen. Esta noche, y todas las que siguen, te cuidaré._

No bien el hermano se dispuso a hacer una mínima objeción, sonó el altavoz anunciando que eran las 16 horas y todas las visitas debían abandonar las habitaciones. Nina y Charmian se despidieron de los hermanos con sendos besos en las mejillas y salieron prestas; habían acordado que la señora Weir dejaría a la otra mujer en la puerta de su casa y de ahí volvería a Karso. Al menos mañana, siendo lunes, lo tendría libre y podría permitirse hacer un par de cosas que tenía planeadas.

Princesa y Dominic por fin estaban solos en el silencio del cuarto. La Gardevoir se alejó un poco de la cama y abrió la maletita negra (tipo cabina) donde tenía algunas cosas de primera necesidad: pijama, cepillo de dientes, shampoo, jabón... Aprovechó también de empacar los de Dominic, algo muy acertado considerando que esta habitación tenía baño privado con ventanas redondas en marcos solares.

—_¿Cómo te sientes?_ —le preguntó.

—Antes estaba descolocado, después me vi enfadado y ahora simplemente estoy agotado, querida —bostezó el humano para enfatizar—. ¿Te importa si duermo un poco?

—_Para nada. Espero que ni el doctor ni las enfermeras se pasen por aquí dentro de un rato. Necesitas descansar._

—Perfecto. Nos vemos al rato, hermanita.

—_Dulces sueños._

Dominic cerró sus ojos y se volteó levemente hacia la derecha, quedando hacia el lado de la ventana. Capituló casi al instante, su cerebro demasiado agotado para continuar. La peliverde lo miró con agrado y esperó que los remedios intravenosos que le colocaran después de la resonancia hicieran efecto ahora que pasaba a un estado inactivo.

_"Seré tu ángel de la guarda, querido mío"_, juró con inmensa solemnidad. _"Velaré por tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma. Velaré por tu camino hacia la normalidad. Pero lo más importante de todo es que velaré... por nosotros."_

Interrumpió temporalmente su tarea de ordenar para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda y darle un besito en la frente.

_"Te amo"._

* * *

Gabby se exasperó y terminó echando hacia atrás las mantas de su cama. Llevaba varias horas intentando dormir pero no podía; su mente insistía en reproducir _ad aeternum_ esa terrible escena vivida en el gimnasio. Se sentía atrapada en una terrible pesadilla cuyos caminos tomaban toques cada vez más tortuosos a cada paso que daba. Sin desearlo pero siempre cayendo en lo mismo, veía ante sus aterrados ojos la escena como si fuese un fantasma: ella ausente y todos los demás presentes. Pudo sentir por momentos el terrible dolor de aquella hermosa mujer apartando a un árbitro para dejarle ver a su hijo. Pudo saborear la consternación de los demás jugadores de los Sentinels, totalmente sobrecogidos ante tamaña tragedia. Pudo notar el desconcierto carroñero de los demás apóstoles de la prensa, saboreando la posibilidad de una buena toma para las portadas de los diarios cuyas ediciones cerraran hace harto rato para ir a impresión y distribución. Pero lo que le dolía, lo que le quemaba el corazón cual plata fundida derramada en ojos condenados, era la expresión inerte de Dominic Weir, quien parecía un auténtico cadáver _ad portas_ del entierro, solo que faltaba la caja donde haría el viaje al otro patio.

De puro reflejo se incorporó y derramó todas las lágrimas que no pudiese soltar en público. Las contuvo durante el viaje en taxi hasta los estudios de Hoenn TV, durante sus largas horas en la sala de edición con Ty (de quien ni siquiera se despidió al terminar de armar el video), incluso durante su viaje a casa en el tren local. Por suerte vivía en un barrio tranquilo, cerca de los Tribunales de Justicia y la Plaza de la Unión, que contaba con permanente presencia policial para disuadir a los indeseables de armar alboroto. Recientemente algunas manifestaciones aisladas de activistas medioambientales dejaron al sector entero malhumorado y calificándolos merecidamente de "ecoterroristas". Aún estaba fresco el recuerdo de la megalomanía de Magma y Aqua, esos equipos criminales que casi arrasaron con el planeta entero para convertir en realidad sus retorcidas visiones.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera los megalómanos de esa clase dejaron en su psiquis una huella tan profunda. Durante sus años como notera y sus muchos viajes por Hoenn y las regiones vecinas conoció a lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor del mundo de los concursos, desde la vanidad de íconos como Drew, Zoey o Harley hasta la humildad de Solidad, quizás la única figura de renombre capaz de mantener los pies en el suelo a pesar de su estatus. Entrevistó a buenos prospectos de todas las clases sociales, estilos y estrategias, formando así un abanico de opciones y formas de entender el mundo. Hasta que le asignaron cubrir de emergencia la conferencia de prensa sobre el despido de Scott Vitello, creía que conocía todo lo referente al género humano.

Dominic Weir, aquel voleibolista de 19 años y lengua tan afilada como su inteligencia, entró a su vida como una bocanada de aire fresco para airear una casa rancia, cerrada durante diez meses al año y repleta de polvo. Desde un principio Gabby lo concibió como un ser extraordinariamente maduro para su corta edad, capaz de separar la paja del trigo sin esfuerzo e impulsar a los demás a llegar más lejos. Su carisma natural era innegable, haciéndolo siempre el centro de atención y llevando con ello el listón a nuevas alturas. En cierto sentido entendía (o creía entender) por qué los peces gordos de la Liga Pokémon lo detestaban tanto: él era sincero, tal vez demasiado, y su hábito de no echarle azúcar a las cosas caía mal en un mundillo caracterizado por el excesivo protocolo, las puñaladas traperas y los escándalos que se tapaban casi siempre con dinero bajo las mesas, amenazas de muerte o intercambio de fluidos íntimos. Como si todo eso fuera poco, contaba a su favor con el hecho de usar bien sus privilegios sin tener que disculparse, otro buen signo ante una sociedad global cada vez más sensible, casi a la usanza de un copo de nieve incapaz de aguantar el deshielo de primavera que multiplicaba el tamaño de los ríos y lagos. Afortunadamente Hoenn, dado su carácter geográficamente separado del resto del mundo, estaba a salvo de las manifestaciones más perniciosas de tan funesto fenómeno. El blanco era blanco, el negro era negro, los pronombres bien definidos y lo masculino no excluía a lo femenino. ¿Y los quejicas? Pues a llorar a la iglesia más cercana.

—¿Cómo estarás ahora? ¿Dónde estarás ahora? —murmuró la peliazul mientras se ponía la bata e iba hacia la cocina—. Quisiera saberlo para poder verte, para poder sentir que aún habitas esta dimensión.

Entró y encendió la luz de la campana en vez de la principal. Hurgó en la alacena más cercana y sacó algo de té en hoja que colocó en un recipiente con prensa. Calentó agua en su hervidor inteligente y procuró una taza a la que agregó tres cucharadas de azúcar rubia; la blanca le causaba malestar estomacal.

—Hay tantas preguntas que deseo hacerte, Dominic Weir —suspiró tras hablar y llevarse las manos a su corazón—. Tantas cosas que deseo saber de ti, tantas dudas que anhelo resolver para aplacar esta sed asediándome sin descanso. Sí, tengo sed pero no de líquido; es de conocimientos. Quiero estudiarte como la maravillosa persona que eres, no como un espécimen de laboratorio excesivamente maquillado.

Calló hasta que hirvió el agua y la vertió en el recipiente, moviendo el émbolo lentamente hacia abajo para prensar las hojas y extraer todo su sabor. Este té, caracterizado por motas cítricas y de hierbabuena, era uno de los pocos lujos que podía darse con su sueldo de periodista. Normalmente era carísimo por venir de las Islas Naranja pero tenía una amiga que vendía artículos importados y siempre le hacía un buen precio: diez dólares por kilo en vez de los veinte exigidos al público general.

Una vez el brebaje estuvo a punto lo vertió con sumo cuidado en la taza, dejándolo solo un par de minutos para que soltara el vapor más peligroso. Apagó la campana y llevó la taza hasta su pequeña mesita, sentándose en la silla que siempre ocupaba. Daba lo mismo la oscuridad porque conocía todo de memoria.

—Mañana Hannon volverá a su cobertura de siempre y yo a la mía —murmuró—. Ergo, casi no tendré tiempo para verlo y especialmente luego de la liberación de su parte médico a los medios. Maldita sea, qué injusta es la vida —habló con rabia—. ¿Por qué debo ganarme el sueldo hablando siempre con los mismos torpes? Ya estoy harta de tanta mugre bañada en vanidad y trasnoches desenfrenados.

Apenas un fin de semana fuera de su zona cómoda bastó para darle una bofetada y notar que estaba malgastando su tiempo. Ty no era parte de eso, por cierto, porque lo apreciaba muchísimo, pero esto debía hacerlo con sus propias manitas.

—Creo que aún tengo como un mes de vacaciones sin usar —Gabby hiló un plan en su aguda mente—. Lo pediré y me lanzaré a esta aventura sin nada que ocultar. Si Dominic Weir desea abrirme las puertas de su mundo lo agradeceré por siempre, y si no... al menos lo intenté como lo haría cualquier persona decente.

Se dio diez minutos más para acabar su taza de té, dejarla lavada y volver a su modesta habitación. Ordenó la cama hasta dejarla más o menos presentable, se metió bajo las mantas y trató de enfocarse solo en dirigir su mente a los dominios del sueño. No vio el reloj de su mesita adjunta, el que marcaba la 1:15 AM y estaba programado para sonar a las 5:30.

A esa misma hora, en la Clínica Aldafiore, Princesa observaba dormir a su hermano desde su sillón convertido en cama. Ahora él estaba mirando directamente al techo, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración quieta. Llevaba un pijama típico de hospital y su uniforme de los Sentinels estaba debidamente doblado sobre una de las sillas para visitas; habría que lavarlo bien cuando volviesen a casa tras el alta.

No fue fácil llegar hasta ese punto. Cuando una enfermera entró a eso de las nueve con la idea de llevarlo a la ducha para que se bañara, la peliverde se puso hecha una furia y le demandó abandonar de inmediato el cuarto. _"Mamá me pidió cuidarlo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, partiendo por bañarlo"_, le espetó directo a la mente. _"Usted no se meta"._

Sobra decir que la enfermera, una chica rubia que le recordó por momentos a Cleone pero con peor humor, no se lo tomó nada de bien y le ordenó volver a su pokébola, algo que hizo enfadar aún más a Princesa porque lo consideraba insultante. La cosa habría acabado en pelea de gatas de no ser porque Dominic, quien despertara apenas diez minutos antes, las forzó a dejar de lado esa "deplorable actitud", según sus propias palabras. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, apoyándose en la pared y pidiendo a la humana que le ayudara solo a llegar hasta la puerta del baño. Princesa se sintió traicionada pero su hermano la calmó con un gesto al solicitarle el pijama dejado encima de la cama por la visitante.

—Si necesito su ayuda, señorita, se lo haré saber oportunamente —sentenció con severidad pero sin malicia—. Ahora requiero algo de paz para bañarme porque no deseo irme a dormir presa de la suciedad.

La enfermera le recordó que no podía, por órdenes del doctor Claiborne, estar más de diez minutos bajo el agua y debía mantenerla medianamente caliente. El muchacho ni se inmutó y en siete vueltas de reloj emergió con el pijama puesto, su cuerpo seco y su cabeza desprovista de la venda. Procedió la rubia a pedirle que se sentara en la silla donde estaba su uniforme y colocarle una nueva, fijándola bien con pequeñas clavijas metálicas para evitar roces dolorosos. Se sabía que la inflamación también exacerbaba sobremanera la sensibilidad natural de la piel debido a excesivas estimulaciones nerviosas con las que muchas veces el cerebro no daba abasto. Dominic entregó su _outfit_ a la fémina psíquica, quien lo dobló y dejó impecable gracias a sus poderes antes de sentarse en su rincón. Contempló entonces cómo ella, a quien ya detestaba sobremanera por tocarlo tanto, le quitaba las agujas para sondas del brazo izquierdo (él no se dio cuenta de su presencia antes de colocarse bajo el chorro de la ducha) y conectaba nuevas en el derecho. El suero al 1% se mezclaba con una ampolla de _Patiax_, potente analgésico endovenoso que parcharía el camino hasta el inicio del tratamiento con eletriptán.

—Con esto tendrá para toda la noche, señor Weir —dijo la enfermera—. Si se porta bien es probable que mañana le den el alta.

—Es lo que más deseo, señorita. Gracias —replicó él en tono mucho más civil—. ¿Me hará dormir este analgésico?

—Tiene un inductor del sueño incorporado, así que en más o menos media hora soñará con los angelitos. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a usted también.

Princesa no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada cuando sus ojos chocaron, solo liberando su tensión cuando se quedaron solitos una vez más. _"¿Por qué no aprendí primeros auxilios básicos teniendo tanto tiempo libre?"_, se reprendió. _"Así podría haberle colocado yo mismo esas cánulas y sondas". En fin, nada implica que no pueda hacerlo ahora si eso significa mantenerlo en buenas condiciones de salud"._

Esperando no tener que volver a ver el rostro de esa impertinente y seguramente peliteñida humana, Gardevoir entró en modo de meditación. Se colocó en la clásica posición del loto y redujo al mínimo su consumo de energía, reservando una pequeña parte para mantener medida el aura de la habitación y los signos vitales de su querido hermano. Dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una sin gran novedad, pero el murmullo y los pasos del corredor de afuera seguían sonando en la misma escala sin importar las manecillas del reloj.

Faltando veinte para las dos salió de su trance autoinducido e inmediatamente rugió su estómago. Levitó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, abrió su maletita y sacó de ella una gran barra de chocolate marmolado: amargo mezclado con blanco en patrones de manchas irregulares. Popularmente conocido como _El Miltank Monocromo_ debido a su ausencia de rosa, no era un producto demasiado popular en los paladares dulces pero a ella le encantaba. Devoró un buen pedazo y luego entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa. La túnica y la chaqueta delgada se le hacían incómodas, así que se desnudó por completo y cogió el pijama de seda que dejara encima del inodoro.

No necesitó encender la luz y arriesgarse a despertar a Dominic para contemplarse sin cristales rosas. Ahí estaba esa piel lechosa, casi de nieve, cubriendo un cuerpo de sílfide y extremadamente frágil a primera vista. Ahí estaban sus manos enfundadas en verde, mismo tono extendido a la zona lateral superior de su torso y la ubicada bajo sus pechitos. En medio de todo ello reposaba su cristal emocional, su protuberancia de misteriosas propiedades atravesándola más allá de la espalda. Más abajo, en los dominios de sus estrechas caderas extendidas hasta pies sin dedos y rodillas apenas palpables, estaba su cáliz, esa zona tan íntima, tan sagrada y a la vez tan embarazosa. El clítoris iba bien guardado dentro de sus labios vaginales, su parte superior cubierta por una pequeña pradera de vellos verdes, suaves, casi como de pincel fino.

—_Esto es lo que soy y más no puedo ofrecer_ —dijo a nadie en particular; no se le notaba animada—. _¿De verdad pretendo que se fije en mí con tantas chicas voluptuosas dando vueltas por ahí?_

Cierto es que no sabía qué clase de mujeres le gustaban a Dominic, pero en el aspecto físico llevaba las de perder por paliza. Aún así tenía que jugársela, quitarse esa enorme presión del corazón amenazando con volverla loca. Tal intención la telegrafió a Nina cuando ambas iban en la ambulancia rumbo a la clínica y la orfebre, con una férrea mirada, le dio un voto de confianza seguido de una clarísima advertencia.

"Si mi hijo te rechaza, Princesa, has de respetar su decisión y permitirle que sea feliz con la fémina que conquiste limpiamente su corazón", le telegrafió entonces con la misma actitud de un juez implacable. "Pero si te acepta, solo tendrán mi venia mientras mantengan todo puertas adentro. Recuerda que la pokéfilia es castigada con cárcel o muerte y por ningún motivo les permitiré condenarse. Ambos aún son demasiado jóvenes para tener el prospecto de la inyección letal flotando sobre sus cabezas".

_"Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, madre"_, replicó la peliverde. _"Gracias por entender mis motivos aunque vayan contra tus mismos principios"._

"Nada tienes que agradecer, querida. No soy tonta y hace muchos años me enteré de tus sentimientos por Dominic, pero preferí guardar ese dato para mí misma porque es un cartucho de dinamita de alto poder. Las madres somos como somos por una buena razón".

Suspiró Princesa para volver al presente y se dio cuenta que tenía su pijama ya puesto. Esto era más una costumbre porque no dormiría nunca con ropa pringada de sudor, partículas de piel muerta y restos de metal fundido o fragmentos diminutos de gemas cortadas.

—_Ya no hay vuelta atrás_ —murmuró al dejar su túnica colgada en la otra silla—. _Arceus, Jirachi o cualquier otro dios por ahí fuera, cúbranme con sus buenas vibras porque las necesito más que nunca._

Dominic volteó hacia su derecha, quedando con el brazo ídem estirado de forma extraña para no interferir con la sonda y la aguja administrándole el analgésico endovenoso. Hacia allá se fue Gardevoir para contemplar ese rostro plácido que tan bien conocía. Era solo una de las muchas cosas de él que la cautivaran sin disparar un tiro.

—_Hermano mío, sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento para intentar hablar conmigo porque no debes pensar, mas me veo en una situación que deseo... resolver ahora mismo_ —inició la fémina psíquica—. _El terrible accidente que tuviste ayer y en el que por momentos creí perderte para siempre golpeó mi conciencia como ninguna otra cosa en mi joven vida. Jamás tuve tanto miedo de nada, ni siquiera de esos clientes malas pulgas a los que terminábamos echando de Oberhauser por su deplorable condición moral. Jamás me sentí tan frágil como... como cuando te vi tendido sobre la carpeta de Ettington tras chocar contra esa barrera publicitaria. Creí enloquecer entonces y solo la presencia de mamá... me ayudó a mantener mi cordura. Lloré a mares al arrodillarme ante tu cuerpo inconsciente, creyéndome atrapada en una terrible e inmerecida pesadilla_ — pausó porque su voz telepática le flaqueó bastante—. _Sé que te hago un flaco favor al revivir tan funestos recuerdos, mas son necesarios para proveer un adecuado contexto a lo que debo decirte._

Tomó aire y miró de reojo a la puerta. Casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio una sombra pararse frente a ella, solo recobrando la tranquilidad cuando pasó de largo rumbo a quién sabía dónde.

—_Perderte, incluso sabiendo que fue haciendo lo que más amabas, habría sido demasiado castigo para mi corazón_ —ahora derramaba pequeñas lágrimas—. _Sin ti mi vida carece de sentido, de orden, del mismo color que aporta tanta variedad y sabor al mundo. Mamá también me ha dado lo suyo y la adoro por ello, pero tu caso es distinto..._ —otro suspiro; ahora se lanzaría al vacío sin paracaídas ni uso de sus poderes para frenar el descenso—. _Es distinto porque_ mi mundo gravita alrededor de ti, _Dominic. A lo largo de los años y de muchísimos episodios interesantes aprendí a conocerte, a admirarte por tu consecuencia y consistencia, a quererte por tu particular forma de mostrarme cariño, a elevarte a lo más alto de mi panteón por tenerme tanta paciencia cuando no era más que un lastre para los demás por mi falta de tamaño o de fuerza física. La mezcla de esas tres cosas maduró conforme pasaron los años y, al igual que uno de esos vinos tintos que mamá Nina adora beber de cuando en vez, se convirtió en un producto perfecto, digno solo de las botellas de más fino cristal. El asunto, Dominic, hermano mío..._

La mente de Princesa vibraba. Estaba a punto de hacer estallar esa presa que durante tantos años mantuviese sus sentimientos más puros a raya.

—_...es que te amo_ —finalmente reveló sus cartas—. _Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Te amo no como una hermana a un hermano ni una amiga a un amigo sino como una mujer a un hombre. Te amo por ser el sol que ilumina mi mente para llegar más lejos cada día. Te amo al punto de sentirte conmigo en espíritu y a pesar de la distancia, aún cuando estemos separados por cientos o miles de kilómetros. Te amo al ver tu sonrisa en el espejo, tus movimientos en la cancha de volleyball, tu complicidad para conmigo y tu devoción por lo que crees correcto. Al verte tan impotente escasas horas atrás por no poder dedicarte a tu profesión, sentí como si yo fuese la accidentada, la víctima de esa terrible puñalada envenenada en lo más profundo de mi corazoncito de pokémon_ —hipó, embargada por la emoción—. _Durante la mayor parte de 19 años mantuve esto oculto porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías al saberlo; seguramente me consideras una cobarde por decirtelo ahora y no cuando estás despierto. Juro que algún día reuniré el valor para plantearte todo de frente y aceptaré tu decisión sea cual sea. Así se lo prometí a mamá y lo cumpliré por mi honor, por el suyo y especialmente por el tuyo._

Se hizo con un vaso de agua y lo bebió al seco para calmar su garganta. La sentía agotada aún siendo técnicamente muda como la totalidad de su especie. Ni siquiera los Gallades de Sinnoh eran capaces de hablar o emitir cualquier sonido que no fuese alimentado por impulsos mentales.

—_De vuelta a lo que estaba diciendo, amor mío_ —se sonrojó entera al llamarlo así—, _si deseas que sigamos como siempre no me complicaré y en caso que halles una fémina que te conquiste y corresponda tus sentimientos, te apoyaré al 100% y protegeré su unión de cualquier influencia perniciosa. Pero si me aceptas, Dominic, juro por lo más sagrado, por mis propios poderes y mi dignidad de Gardevoir, que continuaré estando contigo en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Juro que te resguardaré con mi vida si es necesario, que llenaré tus días de felicidad y te amaré de una forma única, especial e irrepetible. Tu camino será el mío y lo recorreremos aunque nos tome una eternidad. Aprenderé contigo a alcanzar la dimensión definitiva de mi femineidad y a mi lado te convertirás en un chico aún más sobresaliente de lo que ya eres. Y aunque jamás pueda darte descendencia como una fémina humana, estoy dispuesta también a experimentar contigo los ocultos sabores del sexo, del amor, del placer sin límites ni manchas teñidas por modas de temporada. Al decir estas palabras me condeno sin remedio y pongo la proverbial espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas, pero ya no puedo mentirme a mí misma ni a ti porque no lo mereces. Prometo desde ya que seré cuidadosa y solo me sumergiré contigo en esas aguas puertas adentro, fuera de la vista de todos, incluso de mamá que es una santa en vida._

Interrumpió su monólogo para beber otro vaso de agua. Estaba realmente agotada pero le faltaban escasos metros para cruzar la línea de meta en primer lugar. Reanudó su exposición una vez se encontró en el mismo lado del lecho.

—_Seguramente, más allá de tu sorpresa, te preguntarás cómo es que esta bomba detonó en mi interior y me hizo dar este paso. En parte fue por el temor a perderte sin vuelta, pero la otra mitad tiene nombre y apellido: Cleone Barbera. Cuando nos la topamos por la calle el pasado lunes y la vi tan contenta de verte, me entró un pánico terrible. Pensaba... pensaba que había vuelto a Lilycove para interponerse entre ambos y eventualmente apartarte de mí con sus malas artes. Por eso mi reacción inicial para con ella fue tan hostil. Por eso pensé en matarla de mil formas distintas como si fuese una sádica novelesca_ —la sinceridad brotaba por cada poro en el cuerpo de la pokémon psíquica—. _Por eso deseé desenmascararla como la rata que era, mas sus propias circunstancias nos dejaron con las ganas y esa aventura quedará, tal como dijiste, en las sombras._

—Tal cosa nunca habría sucedido.

La voz de Dominic, tan tranquila como siempre, casi hizo que la Gardevoir diera un tremendo salto contra la pared. Si no botó la silla y la mesita de noche fue de puro milagro. De inmediato se sonrojó la fémina, súbitamente expuesta en medio de tan bombástica confesión. No pronunció palabra mientras su hermano, al que admitiera recién amar con todo su ser, tanteaba para encontrar el botón permitiéndole subir el respaldo a una inclinación aceptable.

—Tal cosa nunca habría sucedido —repitió una vez quedó más cómodo—. Princesa, mi querida Princesa, ¿de verdad creías que me fijaría en alguien como Cleone Barbera, a quien apenas conocí en dos años de preparatoria porque insistió en mantener su distancia de mí? —la hizo venir y después le dio un abrazo colosal a pesar del dolor de cabeza que le causaba hablar—. ¿Por qué lo haría teniéndote a ti, que siempre has estado conmigo y aguantas mis peculiaridades como nadie?

No atinó a contestar nada la aludida, quien se limitó a saborear el calor del cuerpo de su amado humano. Lanzó un gran suspiro pero él lo cortó con una caricia en su frente seguida de un tierno beso en su naricita.

—¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que no te amaría? —continuó él, acariciando ahora su blanco rostro y jugando con su chasquilla—. Mi querida hermana, escuché cada palabra de tu confesión y solo diré... que es lo más hermoso que nadie me ha dicho. A veces, en mis años de la preparatoria, cuando lidiaba con esas tontas cartas de amor todas las semanas y los intentos de otras _managers_ por sacarme del equipo para integrarme al de ellas, llegué a pensar que las chicas realmente buenas no existían, al menos en Hoenn como región o en Lilycove como ciudad. Por eso pensé en declararme asexual o quizás emigrar a cualquier otro sitio para que me dejaran tranquilo y pudiese dedicarme a jugar volleyball sin molestias. Agradezco a Arceus, sin embargo, no tener que llegar nunca a eso porque me permitió mover mis fichas gradualmente hasta abrir los ojos. El destino, por obra y gracia de este accidente que casi me mandó a la lona de forma permanente, los fijó eternamente en ti. Te amo, Princesa. Te amo como no imaginas. Nada valen para mí esas mujeres con físicos de actrices de Hollywood y rostros obtenidos a base de incontables cirugías plásticas. Nada significan sus privilegios de clase ni sus redes de contactos. Nada, ni la promesa de la vida eterna, podría atraerme a ellas.

—_¡Dominic!_ —la peliverde casi sintió que le daba un infarto—. _¿Esto significa... significa de verdad lo que creo?_

—Sí, mi amor.

El muchacho tomó la iniciativa e hizo caso omiso de la espada de Damocles, robándole a Gardevoir su primer beso en la oscuridad. Ambos lo sintieron delicioso, como una copa de la más pura ambrosía derramada sobre sus labios. Fue un contacto de apenas cinco segundos pero la agradable vibración en sus mentes duró bastante más.

—Así como deseas recorrer mi camino también me lanzaré a por el tuyo. Así como deseas ser una mujer digna de mí, espero también ser un hombre digno de ti. Así como quieres amarme de esa forma única, especial e irrepetible, también anhelo mostrarte algunos trucos de mi propia cosecha —ahora él se emocionó por tanta sinceridad en el aire—. Me importa un bledo tener que fingir que somos hermanos puertas afuera porque cuando estemos solos pintaremos los cuadros más hermosos, compondremos las sinfonías más bellas y beberemos hasta la saciedad de la esencia del otro. Gustoso me condenaré a los ojos de la existencia y la divinidad si eso significa poder pasar el resto de nuestra vida lado a lado. La aprobación de Nina, nuestra sagrada madre, es lo único que me importa a la hora de lanzarnos a explorar lo desconocido.

—_¡Oh, Dominic!_ —ahora ella derramaba lágrimas pero de pura alegría, exponencialmente más grandes que las de otrora cuando supo que despertó—. _No tengo palabras para expresar lo que me invade ahora mismo, pero creo que es la música de la verdadera felicidad. Nada será lo mismo a partir de ahora_ —se puso seria—, _pero estoy dispuesta a plantarle cara a cualquier reto que nos ponga por delante la vida, partiendo por tu recuperación._

—Todo será más fácil ahora que hemos aclarado y aceptado las cosas. No aceptaría compartir estas dos semanas de para con nadie más —declaró Dominic con total decisión, inclinando algo el respaldo hacia atrás—. Trataré en lo posible de no darte problemas con mis jaquecas o dificultades motrices, pero nunca dejaré de tomar tu mano cuando lo necesite.

—_En lo que a mí respecta, corazón de mi vida, a partir de ahora estaremos más conectados que nunca_ —Princesa lo besó con moderada pasión—. _Tus pasos serán los míos y te llevaré donde desees para mejorarte, sin importar cuánto cueste ni el tiempo que tome._

—Sé que lo harás.

Dominic y Princesa se acomodaron en la cama clínica como mejor pudieron. La línea que los separara por tantos años en su cama de Karso ahora estaba muerta, tan muerta como la letra de ciertas leyes merecidamente obsoletas. La fémina peliverde, ubicada a la izquierda, se pegó a él con todo su ánimo, sintiendo otra vez sus calores corporales mezclarse. Ahora la protuberancia en el centro de su pecho brillaba fuertemente, delatando su desbordante felicidad. Por fin su sueño era realidad y lo defendería con hasta la última onza de sus increíbles poderes psíquicos.

—_¿Amor?_ —preguntó ella al poco rato.

—¿Sí, dulzura de mi vida?

—_Respecto a lo que dijiste de esas mujeres con cuerpos de actrices de Hollywood, ¿es cierto?_ —en la voz mental de Gardevoir había esperanza.

—Carezco de razones para mentirte y mucho más luego de lo que vivimos —retrucó el muchacho antes de besarle la chasquilla—. No me gustan las tetonas ni las culonas ni las de labios excesivamente inflados, especialmente aquellas que tienen esas primeras partes del cuerpo más grandes que sus propios cerebros. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pueden moverse o mantener sus espaldas erguidas con semejantes lastres colgándoles.

Princesa lanzó una potente risa telepática y le dio un segundo beso como premio por su franqueza. La descripción de tales mujeres fue de una precisión quirúrgica, devastadora, totalmente alejada de lo políticamente incorrecto y los ideales predeterminados de belleza.

—_Por eso te amo tanto, her..._ —pausó; le costaría un poco adaptarse al nuevo orden de cosas—. _Perdón, mi amor. Y dime otra cosa: ¿qué piensas de mi cuerpecito?_

—Ah, esa es una respuesta que siempre he deseado decirte al oído.

Dominic unió la acción a la palabra y dejó a su ahora pareja toda sonrojada. Ella apartó la mirada de pura vergüenza pero luego la fijó en los ojos de su amado muchacho.

—_Picarón_ —le dijo antes del tercer beso; este fue por lejos el más apasionado.

—Los méritos siempre llegan a quienes los merecen —replicó él poéticamente y bostezó, dejando la camilla en posición casi horizontal—. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos bien el resto de la noche? Aquí no encontraremos mucho espacio para tratarnos como merecemos y sigo teniendo esos analgésicos potentes conectados a mi torrente sanguíneo. Deseo más que nada estar en casa para la hora de almorzar.

—_Concuerdo. Buenas noches, Dominic._

—Buenas noches, Princesa.

Hasta las dos y media de la mañana del 8 de diciembre de 2019, Dominic y Princesa Weir fueron los mejores _siblings_. Ahora, desde las 2:31, pasaban a enfrentar de forma oficial el desafío de ser los mejores novios (y potencialmente amantes) bajo sus propios términos. Cierto es que deberían actuar y fingir en presencia de otros, pero los objetivos más complicados siempre traían consigo el prospecto de las mayores recompensas. Tal como en todas las grandes empresas a lo largo de la historia de siempre, la discreción sería parte imprescindible de su propio valor.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** No exagero al decir que este capítulo, igual que el anterior, fue el que más me costó escribir en lo que va de proyecto. De hecho ambos comenzaron de la misma raíz y terminaron torciéndose para volver a unirse y llegar hasta aquí. La conversación entre Dominic y las tres féminas en su cuarto de Aldafiore sigue la progresión natural de aquel viejo proverbio indio – de la rabia se pasa a la pena y posteriormente a la resignación. Al muchacho le duele en el alma, en la conciencia y en su misma moral tener que renunciar temporalmente al volleyball, pero lo acepta como señal de su tremenda madurez. Tampoco estará solo porque Princesa supo convertir la resignación compartida en felicidad pura gracias a su confesión. _

_Este es un tema aparte que intenté desarrollar de una forma bien fiel a la característica más notoria de su especie – ya se sabe que cualquier Gardevoir digna del nombre tiene un talento innato para leer y sincronizar las emociones de otros seres con las propias. Eso las hace muy sensibles a la vez que inteligentes y Princesa, en ese estilo que la hace un personaje entrañable, la llevó a un nuevo nivel para expresarle a Dominic (a quien pensaba dormido) el avasallador impulso de su amor por él. Dirá el cínico de turno que el amor no lo es todo y solo cuando somos jóvenes lo creemos así, pero a ella eso poco le importa. Sobra decir que entro derechamente en lo controversial al mezclar dos asuntos tan delicados como el incesto y la pokéfilia, pero de los tecnicismos valóricos me encargaré a su debido tiempo._

_Agradeciendo su altura de miras y madurez tras leer esta duodécima entrega de _Remaches_, me despido hasta la próxima. Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos y derechamente contestados. ¡Cuídense y que les vaya bonito!_


	13. Un Apocalipsis de Doble Punta

**Disclaimer**: Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Un Apocalipsis de Doble Punta**

—¡Y ya está! —exclamó Dominic—. ¡Ah, ahora me siento bastante mejor!

Miró el muchacho a la pequeña concurrencia rodeándolo. Junto a la silla de ruedas lista para rodar por primera vez con él a bordo estaba Nina, su expresión seria a la vez que aliviada; no le contó ella que pasó una noche algo intranquila respecto no solo al estado de salud de su hijo sino a la eventual confesión de Princesa, quien seguramente no podría contener un día más ese torrente de sentimientos gatillados por aquella tragedia en Ettington. A su lado aparecía el doctor Claiborne, vestido con su eterna bata blanca y traje semiformal bajo ella, mirándolo con expresión satisfactoria debido a su favorable evolución en las horas del domingo al lunes.

—He de declararme sorprendido —le estrechó la mano al voleibolista con efusividad—. De todos los pacientes que he atendido en casi tres décadas de medicina deportiva, eres el primero que sale de una conmoción tan severa en menos de veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, eso no significa que tengas permiso para extralimitarte, ¿eh?

—Lo tengo muy claro, doctor —el chico terminó de ajustarse lo último que le quedaba tras la chaqueta: un protector de cabeza para evitar impactos desagradables—. Seré un paciente disciplinado, mas lo único que deseo ahora es abstraerme de todo por un tiempo. Es bueno saber que podré viajar a otros sitios siempre y cuando no me extralimite, como usted acaba de decir.

—La idea es que descanses tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente, te relajes y pienses solo en cosas que te ayuden a reordenarte. Al principio te sentirás torpe, como cuando te levantaste esta mañana y no sentías tus pies, pero tales señales irán desapareciendo con el correr de los días.

—No olvides tomar el eletriptán si empieza a dolerte mucho la cabeza, hijo —acotó la madre, siempre preocupada por él—. Llévalo siempre contigo, al igual que una botella de agua.

—Así lo haré, mamá. Soy el más interesado en que esto salga bien porque este accidente... fue una especie de apocalipsis personal.

Tal frase dejó a sus interlocutores sin poder articular una respuesta. No esperaban que Dominic, siendo tan joven, emplease un concepto tan profundo, el mismo que él pusiera en confidencia de Princesa debido al asunto de Cleone Barbera. No fue el fin del mundo pero sí _el fin de un mundo_, aquel de jugadas arriesgadas y al límite, de perseguir cada pelota con abandono y de solo pensar en el volleyball día y noche. Ahora comenzaba otro, el de la lenta restauración que lo llevaría a un nuevo nivel de madurez reservado exclusivamente a los justos. Pausar le haría colocar muchas cosas en perspectiva, respirar profundo y apreciar la belleza de todo aquello que dejase de lado en sus frenéticas prácticas, partidos y conferencias de prensa. ¿Cuántas puestas de sol no contempló por estar viendo videos de los rivales en la sala de estar? ¿Cuántas veces no sintió el sabor de la comida debido a su extenuación tras los entrenamientos? ¿Cuántas veces cayó rendido en el lecho sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa o se quedó dormido en el sillón tras trasnochar estudiando? Todo ello quedaría en el _backburner_ hasta nuevo aviso gracias a esta revelación (tomando prestada la acepción religiosa del término "apocalipsis").

Cerrando estaba el ser más importante para él: su hermana. Aquella fémina peliverde, pokémon psíquica y magnífica confidente que apenas horas antes le abriese su corazón y confesara como solo ella podía que lo amaba con todo su ser. Conforme la escuchó con sus ojos cerrados y fingiendo dormir, su propio núcleo se enterneció al punto de olvidarse hasta del mismo dolor que los analgésicos buscaban aliviar. Si no derramó lágrimas fue porque aún no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades neurológicas, pero de haber podido... el cuarto se habría inundado. De un plumazo quedaron borradas la rabia y la impotencia mostradas la tarde anterior, cuando se enteró que debería estar alejado del deporte por hasta tres eternos meses. También necesitaría someterse (según le contara el doctor Claiborne cuando lo vino a ver durante el desayuno) a un tratamiento completo para recuperar su motricidad, coordinación y potencia; este solo comenzaría una vez expiraran sus dos semanas de reposo obligado.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría visto tal prospecto como una horrible sentencia de cárcel, pero las palabras de Princesa, de su Princesa, actuaron como un balón de oxígeno para su alma ahogada. Cierto es que Dominic, aún en la transición entre la adolescencia y la adultez, tendía a tomarse algunas cosas nada en serio (las palabras de basureo de la Liga Pokémon, por ejemplo) y otras muy en serio, mas el amor de su hermana quedaba en una escala totalmente aparte. Alivio expresó su particular frecuencia al saberse correspondido por ella, al saber que ese sentimiento que pensó imposible durante muchos años ahora sería una realidad. Una realidad cubierta por la privacidad del hogar o cualquier otro sitio donde nadie aparte de Nina pudiese verlos, pero realidad al fin y al cabo.

—_De las cenizas siempre puede rebrotar la vida, hermano querido_ —dijo la Gardevoir con un toquecito en su codo—. _No existe ningún suelo totalmente infértil y el tuyo, si bien quedó maltrecho, siempre puede recuperarse._

—Me da mucho gusto saber que estarás conmigo en esto, hermanita —le sonrió él y la derritió por dentro—. No me imagino la idea de tener que arreglármelas solo en mi actual estado.

—Lo importante es que ya tienes el alta y puedes irte, Dominic —Claiborne intervino—. Les recomiendo salir por la puerta trasera, a menos que tengan un vehículo estacionado en los subterráneos. Siempre hay periodistas dando vueltas por la clínica y, si bien entiendo que deben hacer su trabajo, prefiero que nuestros pacientes tengan paz desde el inicio hasta el final de su estadía.

—Estoy en el nivel -2 —dijo Nina—. Así podremos salir directamente a la calle Aldafiore y tomar la calzada del río hasta nuestro barrio. Doctor, asumo que el personal de la clínica es discreto con todo esto...

—Totalmente, señora Weir.

El galeno hizo un gesto a Dominic para que se sentara en la silla, lo que él efectuó al instante. Ajustó una vez más el protector de su cabeza para dejar bien puestas sus orejas; era del mismo azul tinta que su uniforme de volleyball y construido con las telas especiales usadas por los jugadores de rugby para proteger sus testas de los duros _tackles_ y caídas durante sus partidos. Si bien era algo incómodo, estaba seguro que se acostumbraría al poco rato. Nina lo compró ayer junto con la silla, las medicinas y otras cosas fundamentales para esta nueva etapa.

Gardevoir, que ya había empacado su maletita de cabina con la ropa sucia de ambos (también trajeron una muda para él a fin de que no usase su _outfit_ de los Sentinels y llamase automáticamente la atención) más los artículos de higiene, la dejó en el suelo en posición vertical y levantó el asa con una de sus manos, inclinándola hacia sí misma a fin de moverla. Abandonaron entonces el cuarto con baño privado y hermosas vistas para salir a un pasillo que ya a las 8:20 AM mostraba tremenda actividad. Enfermeras recorrían pieza por pieza chequeando a los pacientes; el personal de aseo limpiaba pisos, puertas y ventanas; algunos familiares de los inquilinos esperaban poder entrar a verlos; y de vez en cuando alguna camilla pasaba rápidamente por el lado con destino desconocido. Nina empujaba la silla lentamente porque, digamos, su hijo seguía pesando 100 kilos a pesar del incidente.

—Continuando con lo que decía antes —el doctor rompió su silencio—, las leyes de salud son muy estrictas en Hoenn y tienen como piedra angular la privacidad del paciente. Esto va mucho más allá de los horarios de visita y la reserva de quienes están, por ejemplo, en tratamientos de cuidados intensivos o por procedimientos complicados relativos a cánceres o trasplantes de órganos. El paciente siempre tendrá prioridad; por algo mi profesión carece de horarios predeterminados.

—_¿Y qué hay de la prensa, especialmente en una clínica como Aldafiore donde se atienden muchos deportistas?_ —inquirió la fémina peliverde—. _¿Dónde está el límite entre la transparencia y la ética?_

—Ese límite lo tenemos claro desde el primer día que entramos a la escuela de medicina —Claiborne se puso serio—. El Decreto 108, promulgado en 1911 y complementado numerosas veces desde entonces, establece que ningún paciente puede ser filmado, fotografiado o entrevistado por ningún medio sin su consentimiento o, en caso de estar inconsciente o incapacitado para contestar, el de sus familiares. En estos casos el apóstol de la prensa pierde la prioridad.

—_¿Qué ocurre si se niegan pero aún así el periodista intenta obtener una foto o un clip de video?_

—Tanto el profesional como su empleador se exponen a una demanda por violación a los derechos a la integridad de la persona y la protección de su vida privada; la clínica tampoco las saca limpias porque en estos casos están presentes negligencias de protocolo y seguridad, además de otra ética en casi que haya un cómplice dentro —el médico hablaba como si fuese Burch Markham—. Hará unos 14 o 15 años tuvimos un escándalo de esos en Aldafiore cuando Paul Brewster, el famoso lanzador de béisbol, estuvo internado aquí luego de una cirugía reconstructiva de hombro. Un medio que no nombraré por respeto a él infiltró a un fotógrafo en nuestra clínica para sacar una exclusiva pero lo sorprendió un enfermero con las manos en la masa y lo mantuvo amarrado con una sonda hasta que llegó la policía a tomarlo preso.

—Recuerdo bien ese caso —Nina metió baza—. Fue un juicio muy bullado y Brewster ganó por fallo unánime en los tribunales. Tanto él como la misma clínica y el gremio de beisbolistas además del club para el que jugaba presentaron demandas. Cuento corto, el medio quebró en dos tiempos y el buitre este fue despojado de su título profesional por la Asociación Periodística de Hoenn. Nunca más se supo nada de él.

—¿Y de cuánto fue la indemnización? —preguntó Dominic con curiosidad.

—120 millones de dólares de la época; considerando la inflación serían unos 145 al día de hoy.

Silbó con aprobación el muchacho y luego se llevó las manos a la zona de la articulación. Aún le dolían un poco los pinchazos en sus arterias para colocarle las cánulas que le suministraron los medicamentos intravenosos. La enfermera le dijo en su momento que eran agujas pequeñas, de no más de cuatro centímetros de largo, pero igual le causaron una leve inflamación que al principio no fue nada agradable. Parecía que le quemaban la piel y los músculos, mas Princesa le ayudó a espantar el dolor con una serie de pequeños pulsos directo a su cerebro.

—Bien, ha sido un placer charlar con ustedes —Claiborne dijo cuando llegaron a la zona de pagos—, pero debo irme. Tengo muchos pacientes que ver de aquí hasta el viernes.

—Mil gracias por todo, doctor —Dominic le estrechó la mano una vez más—. Le prometo que me cuidaré y vendré a mi control dentro de dos semanas.

—Solo dedícate a vivir lo mejor que puedas, chico, y ya verás que volverás con toda la fuerza dentro de tres meses.

—Gracias por sus atenciones, doctor Claiborne —Nina hizo una reverencia—. No olvidaremos esto fácilmente. Y recuerde que puede pasarse por Oberhauser cuando quiera si desea adquirir alguna joya.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Weir.

—_Doctor, secundo las palabras de mi madre y también le agradezco mucho que me dejase pasar la noche con mi hermano_ —Princesa inclinó la cabeza y luego ajustó su eterna chasquilla—. _No me habría sentido tranquila para nada en casa, lejos de él y mucho menos en estas circunstancias._

—Nada hay que agradecer, pequeña —el hombre le sonrió como un padre lo haría—. A la familia nunca se la deja sola.

Y así el galeno dio media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes coordinar algo con una de las muchas secretarias trabajando en la recepción. Lo último que notaron los Weir antes de verlo desaparecer entre la multitud... es que ahora sí llevaba su anillo de matrimonio. "Seguramente hoy no tendrá que pasar al resonador o al menos no le ha llegado ninguna orden de ese estilo", se dijo Nina, quien siempre era atenta hasta a los más nimios detalles. Ahora tocaba pagar la estadía en Aldafiore y salir de allí.

—Buenas —dijo la madre—. Deseamos cancelar la atención dada a mi hijo.

—Cómo no, señora —contestó la recepcionista, una muchachita de talante agradable y expresión risueña—. ¿Podría darme el número de serie de su carnet, por favor?

Hurgó Dominic en los bolsillos de su conjunto deportivo pero no encontró su tarjetero, lo que le causó algo de alarma. Nina, sin embargo, lo procuró de un rincón bien oculto dentro de su cartera y lo entregó a su retoño.

—Uno de los estafetas del club lo sacó de tu casillero y lo llevó a casa anoche —le explicó—. Ninguno de tus compañeros se acordó debido, bueno, al shock de tu accidente.

—¿Andrew?

—No me dijo su nombre, pero era un hombre mayor y que parecía muy preocupado por ti.

—Entonces... es él —el muchacho sacudió un poquito su cabeza para espantar la incomodidad—. Gracias por traerlo.

Ya con sus documentos en firme posesión, el chico abrió el tarjetero y encontró su cédula vigente casi al final, detrás de varios otros plásticos como sus tarjetas de débito y crédito, la clave dinámica del banco, su pase del transporte público y un pequeño montón de _business cards_ de la joyería que solía dejar cuando salía a comer afuera o simplemente pasear en sus días libres.

—Aquí tiene —le tendió el carnet a la chica.

—Gracias —ella tipeó el número en su terminal y obtuvo los datos de la atención—. Vaya, veo que tiene el menú completo: atención de urgencia en fin de semana; resonancia magnética sin contraste; una noche de hospitalización en cuarto preferente; administración de medicamentos intravenosos; y así sucesivamente. ¿Qué previsión tiene?

—_Mi hermano no cotiza en los sistemas público ni privado_ —retrucó Princesa, anticipándose para que Dominic no pensara demasiado—. _Jamás lo ha hecho._

—¿Entonces es una atención particular? En ese caso el total serían 9.856 dólares y 38 centavos. Es una lástima, porque con un plan estándar de salud se habrían ahorrado la mitad de la cuenta o quizás más.

—Espere —el chico apagó el amago de incendio—. Tengo, tengo un seguro de salud que tomé al iniciar mi carrera profesional... Es de la compañía... Markley.

—¿Lo paga el empleador o lo paga usted?

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —cuestionó Nina ante semejante pregunta.

—Una muy importante, señora —habló la cajera en tono comercial y cortés—. Si son los Sentinels quienes descuentan mensualmente la prima del seguro de salud del salario del señor Weir, tiene derecho a una cobertura X en ciertas prestaciones y, cuando no la hay, pueden pedir el reembolso del 50% de cada monto no cubierto directamente con la aseguradora. Pero si es él mismo quien paga la cuota por fuera, cuenta con otro tipo de protección que varía según el plan contratado.

—Yo pago la prima de mi propio bolsillo —acotó él rápidamente—. Puede buscar la póliza directamente con mi número de cédula.

Así lo hizo la chica, quien accedió al módulo de "coberturas especiales" en la aplicación de administración e introdujo la identificación única de Dominic en el cuadro de diálogo: T146705-5. Pulsó el botón "buscar" y, tras una rápida pasada por la base de datos del hospital, encontró el nombre del plan de Markley y lo aplicó al total de la cuenta. Vio el nuevo resultado y se sorprendió.

—Vaya... —pausó—. El nuevo total es de 690 dólares y 15 centavos. Según veo aquí tiene cobertura de 95% en medicina deportiva, incluyendo hospitalización y procedimientos quirúrgicos, y 90% en prestaciones de salud general. Lo único a lo que no le bajó el precio, eso sí, fue a los insumos más simples, como la medicación intravenosa, pero dejó la resonancia y la noche en el cuarto casi gratis.

—Pagaré con tarjeta de crédito.

—_¿No sería mejor con débito, hermano?_ —sugirió Princesa—. _En tu actual estado se te podría olvidar abonar el saldo y te cobrarían intereses aparte de la deuda._

—Tranquila, hermanita. Tengo la tarjeta suscrita a un convenio de pago automático desde mi cuenta corriente; el día que venza el estado de cuenta se cobrará de ahí —la miró con seriedad, girando lentamente su cabeza debido al protector—. Nunca está de más pensar en estas soluciones para casos así.

Se relajó la pokémon psíquica y flotó mansamente a su lado. _"Simplemente no puedo inquietarme o enfadarme por tu causa",_ se dijo, _"y mucho menos ahora que hemos dado el siguiente paso"._ Le acercó la maquinita de pagos para que digitara su número secreto y, una vez se escuchó el _beep_ asociado a todas las operaciones exitosas, la devolvió a la cajera una vez arrancó el recibo que quedaba como copia para ellos. El otro, como se suponía, pasaba a los registros de contabilidad de Aldafiore.

—Bien, eso es todo —les entregó una hoja de papel con el logo de la clínica y corcheteó a ella el primer comprobante—. Quedan en total libertad para irse. Señora, ¿tiene de casualidad el pase del estacionamiento?

—Sí, ¿por? —Nina levantó sus cejas.

—Protocolos comerciales de nuestra clínica. Todos los pacientes con boletas sobre 250 dólares quedan eximidos del cobro por aparcar en nuestro subterráneo —le pidió el papel suave y semiduro y lo recibió en el acto—. Basta meterlo en esta maquinita y... ¡listo! —dijo tras otro _beep_—. Simplemente inserte el pase en el torniquete junto a la salida para desbloquear las barreras.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias —sonrió la orfebre—. Hijos míos, ya es hora de irnos porque al lunes es menester sacarle partido.

—_¿Puedo empujar la silla, mamá?_ —preguntó Princesa—. _Deseo tomarle el pulso a la tarea desde ya, sea con o sin poderes._

—Adelante, mi amor. Déjame la maleta a mí.

Se despidieron los tres de la cajera con un gesto y fueron hasta el ascensor más cercano. La peliverde activó una dosis suficiente de sus energías naturales para reducir el peso de la silla y de su amado Dominic a un nivel más manejable. Aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo en sus piernas y brazos y poco a poco comenzó a moverlos a ambos hasta su destino. Más de una mirada curiosa se llevó de las demás personas presentes porque nunca antes vieron a una Gardevoir vestida con chaqueta y pantalones gruesos en vez de la típica y etérea túnica blanca (mal llamada "vestido" por los ignorantes). A ella le importó la nada misma, eso sí, porque su propia misantropía actuaba cual magnífico mecanismo de defensa.

Esperaron a que salieran cuatro personas del elevador antes de entrar en él. Marcó Nina el botón del segundo subterráneo y se quedaron todos en silencio hasta llegar al auto. Bien poco ruido había en el aparcadero cuando emergieron de la caja metálica; algo comprensible porque aún era temprano y buena parte de la ciudad se arrastraba hacia sus propias obligaciones luego de un fin de semana de deporte, juergas o ambos. No bien quedaron junto al estiloso convertible, Dominic se puso de pie con ayuda de Princesa y se apoyó en el vehículo mientras observaba a su fiel madre plegar la silla de ruedas para dejarla en el maletero junto con el equipaje.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó ella—. ¿Quieres irte adelante o atrás, mi amor?

—¿No te importa que me vaya atrás? —retrucó él con otra interrogante—. Creo que me marearía menos, aunque igual se vería mal porque... —tosió— parecerías una chófer.

—Dominic, hijo querido —la fémina mayor se vio en la obligación de abrazarlo fuertemente—, ¿crees que eso me importa? Todo da lo mismo al lado de verte despierto, conmigo y con tu adorada hermana. El camino a casa será corto, así que despreocúpate.

—Gracias, mamá.

—_Entonces también me iré atrás_ —Princesa tomó posición de inmediato tras el asiento del conductor—. _Puedo ponerme sin problemas el cinturón de seguridad._

—Sea, entonces —otra vez la madre—. Vámonos ahora, que solo tenemos cinco minutos para salir de aquí o nos invalidarán el pase.

Nina echó hacia adelante el asiento del copiloto (como era común en todos los convertibles) para dar paso a Dominic, quien se acomodó al instante y quedó bien asegurado con ayuda de Princesa; acto seguido esta abrochó su propio cinturón. Con todo en su sitio, la orfebre introdujo la tarjeta especial que hacía de llave en una ranura bajo la radio y oprimió el botón de encendido del motor, que apenas hizo ruido al ser eléctrico. Activó el intermitente de emergencia mientras salía hacia adelante para que otros autos notaran su presencia y no la chocaran, apagándolo una vez tomó la pequeña calle hacia la salida. Giró a la izquierda dos veces, subió por un par de rampas a velocidad prudente y bajó el vidrio cuando se enfrentó a la barrera automática. En la pantalla del terminal apareció un simple mensaje: "identificando matrícula".

—_Por favor inserte su pase o acerque su tarjeta de abonado_ —dijo la voz robótica del sistema automático del estacionamiento.

Nina metió el ticket en la boca del aparato, que se lo tragó en fracciones de segundo y, tras leer los códigos impresos allí, abrió la barrera.

—_Gracias por su visita_ —se despidió la máquina—. _Vuelva pronto._

"Eso no será hasta dentro de un par de semanas", pensó la madre al tomar la rampa y emerger a la calle Aldafiore tras cerciorarse que no venía nadie. Dobló a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, encontrándose con el típico atochamiento de hora punta de las zonas céntricas a los distritos cercanos al canal.

Era una suerte que no tuviese prisa, lo que le permitió mirar por el retrovisor y esbozar una sonrisa tan hermosa como ella misma al ver que Dominic y Princesa, sus adorados hijos, estaban inclinados contra el otro con sus cabezas topándose. Llevaban los ojos cerrados y sus manos recién acabaron de encontrarse, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Veo que todo salió bien, Princesa", agregó en absoluto mutismo para que la Gardevoir no leyese su mente. "Me alegro por ambos, pero mantengo vivo mi deseo de que tengan mucho cuidado. Hay mucha gente mala y resentida ahí fuera y me daría un ataque si alguien intentara actuar violentamente contra ustedes".

Halló un hueco en el tráfico y lo aprovechó para alcanzar a virar justo cuando la flecha verde apuntando a la izquierda dejaba de parpadear; harto ayudó que su autito tuviese excelentes agarre, giro y aceleración. Ante ella se extendía la hermosura y majestuosidad de la avenida corriendo en paralelo a la línea férrea que el mismo Dominic usara todos los días para ir y volver de Ettington.

Lilycove se sacudía poco a poco de su sopor, al igual que el resto de Hoenn según las diferencias horarias.

* * *

Andreas Imboden, editor de prensa de Hoenn TV, miró el papel sobre su escritorio y luego a la persona que lo dejara allí. Era alguien a quien tenía la desgracia de conocer muy bien: Gabby Willemberg, la notera peliazul que siempre andaba trepando por la región buscando el próximo objetivo de los famosos quince minutos bajo las luces. La diferencia, claro, era que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con entrenadores ni coordinadores ni ningún otro tipo de celebridad.

—¿Podrías repetir la idiotez que acabas de decir, _bamboccia_? —espetó Imboden con tono hostil.

—Creí que la dejé clara en un principio, señor Imboden —la chica no se amilanó ante la terrible mirada de su jefecito, ito, ito—. Deseo hacer una pieza periodística en profundidad sobre Dominic Weir: qué lo motiva, qué le quita el sueño, cómo llegó a ser el prodigio deportivo que es y, especialmente, por qué la Liga Pokémon lo detesta tanto.

—¿Te das cuenta que me estás pidiendo cambiarte de sector? ¡Hannon es quien cubre el volleyball para el canal y lo sabes!

—Si me lo pregunta, creo que el viejo se está volviendo complaciente. Sus entrevistas a jugadores ya no tienen el mismo enganche de antes y diría que hasta le desagrada salir de Lilycove a cubrir los partidos de liga. Y no me mire con esa cara; soy mujer y nuestra intuición como género es legendaria —remarcó Gabby—. Además, mis notas sobre la conferencia de prensa y el último partido de los Sentinels tuvieron buen rating.

No mencionó la fémina lo mucho que le costó editar el archivo de video, juntarlo con las cuñas previas, añadir los _chyrons_ y después pasar todo por _rendering_ para entregar el clip antes de las 20 horas, cuando todo el material debía estar listo para pasar al sistema de transmisión y ser ordenado de acuerdo al libreto.

—Willemberg, el negocio no funciona así. Hoenn TV no está a tu servicio; _tú estás al servicio de Hoenn TV_ —Imboden comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Cierto es que tuve que mandarte a cubrir esa sorpresiva rueda de prensa porque Hannon estaba enfermo y Julie se quedó con tu pauta —recalcó, sacándole una mueca de asco a su subordinada—. Y según los últimos datos de audiencia, sus notas sobre el reciente simposio del Comité de Concursos le dieron a nuestro noticiero central su mejor audiencia del año. Casi triplicaron lo que tú obtuviste.

—Señor, el rating no lo es todo y parece raro que lo mencione luego de mi intervención anterior, pero realmente deseo hacer esto. Siendo sincera con usted, los concursos ya me tienen bastante aburrida porque se están anquilosando tanto o más que el viejo Hannon —ahora sacó la cuerda sincera, pecado capital en este negocio—. Y si bien hasta la semana pasada no sabía nada de volleyball, meterme temporalmente en ese mundillo despertó esa curiosidad innata que tengo, la misma que me llevara a estudiar periodismo en primer lugar. Dominic Weir es un prodigio, un talento de esos que se da una vez por generación, y creo que mostrarlo en su faceta más alejada del deporte ayudaría a dar... —intentó buscar un argumento— aire fresco a nuestras reuniones de pauta. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer cubrir a un deportista específico? Hasta donde recuerdo, fue usted mismo quien sugirió en su momento hacer un especial por los diez años de carrera de Charmian Randell.

—¡Eso es distinto, mujer! —Imboden estaba decididamente colérico—. Charmian Randell es una figura reconocida, con más trayectoria e infinitamente más atractiva que un _buzzurro_ de 19 años tirando para 20 que desea comerse el mundo con patatas fritas cubiertas de excesiva sal. Charmian Randell es un ícono no solo en lo deportivo sino también en lo social: su ejemplo de vida ha sido un gran aporte al reconocimiento de la diversidad sexual en nuestra región. Míralo de esta forma — una lesbiana que no solo tiene esposa sino dos hijos más otro en camino y que es una madre modelo a pesar de todas las dificultades. ¡Eso es una buena historia! ¡Eso marca pauta! ¡Y es un tapón en la boca a los celebistas homofóbicos de todos lados!

—¿Y por qué Dominic Weir no podría marcar pauta, jefe? No lo está viendo desde un punto de vista sexista, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué una mujer es buena para el negocio y un hombre no?

—No lo entenderías.

—Eso es sinónimo de "no quiero explicarlo porque no me da la gana" —Gabby decidió tirar el protocolo al basurero—. ¿A qué le tiene miedo, Imboden? ¿Acaso es hincha de Balmoral como ese reportero radial al que el muchacho dejó en ridículo frente a todos el pasado viernes?

El editor puso una cara de desagrado tan evidente que parecía estar metido en un pozo lleno de heces de Tauros. Se puso de pie y fulminó a la peliazul con la mirada, mas esta ni siquiera retrocedió.

—Te diré lo que deseas saber de modo que tu cerebro idiota pueda entenderlo —siseó Imboden—. Dominic Weir es la mayor joya en la corona de los Sentinels. Y los Sentinels son el emblema del _establishment_, de los poderes fácticos que juegan con todos nosotros como si fuésemos sus títeres. ¿Te has fijado siquiera en sus auspiciadores? Markley, Baldinger, el Banco Consistorial... Todo eso está dirigido a una élite muy reducida. Cuando el club fue inaugurado con el rugby como primera franquicia en la década de 1930, todos sus integrantes eran miembros de la Bolsa de Comercio, ya fuesen directivos o corredores. ¿Cómo crees que se diversificaron tanto y se volvieron tan fuertes en apenas un par de décadas? —bufó; se le salía el resentimiento por los poros—. Porque tentaban a todos los jugadores buenos con sueldos imposibles de pagar para el resto de la liga. Así cualquiera arma un _dream team_.

—Yo lo llamaría saber invertir —la peliazul le cortó el vuelo—. Si uno tiene dinero, ¿por qué no usarlo de forma inteligente?

—Esa pregunta tendría sentido si los Sentinels estuviesen a favor de los topes para las nóminas de clubes profesionales. Siempre se han opuesto a ellas, igual que las otras grandes franquicias de Rustboro, Slateport y Mauville; casualmente jamás se han ido al descenso en volleyball u otros deportes por la razón que te dije. Balmoral es distinto porque fue un club de clase media desde sus orígenes y ahora lo administran sus propios fanáticos en una sociedad anónima deportiva sin fines de lucro.

—Y por eso hace diez años que no ganan nada en volleyball, por no mencionar que llevan siete derrotas consecutivas en los _derbies_ de Lilycove. ¿Ve que he hecho los deberes?

—¡No interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!

—¡Y usted no hable cuando estoy interrumpiendo! —Gabby agotó sus últimas gotas de paciencia—. ¡No puedo creer que me rechace la idea de hacer un proyecto sobre Dominic Weir solo porque usted es un resentido social!

—¡Retira lo dicho ahora mismo, idiota, o estarás en graves problemas!

—¡No lo haré! —la peliazul ahora echaba chispas por los ojos—. Puede que sea mi jefe, Imboden, pero eso no quita que sea también un repugnante izquierdista caviar con teléfono de última generación, casualmente el tipo de gente que más detesto por su hipocresía y cinismo. Eso también explica otra cosa: envidia a Dominic Weir solo porque viene de una familia pudiente y porque su madre, Nina Weir, es la persona más rica de Hoenn sin herencias de por medio. Así a cualquiera se le cae el discursito, ¿no?

No pudo evitar reír Gabby cuando vio al editor quedarse sin palabras. Cierto era que se había descubierto a sí misma con semejantes declaraciones... porque toda la oficina había sido testigo de la charla. El resto de los colegas de la mesa no sabía si estar más sorprendido porque la fémina dejó en evidencia al hipócrita de Imboden o porque admitió sin decirlo ser de derecha, lo que era una violación clarísima de las reglas no escritas de las facultades de periodismo y las salas de prensa, solo comparable a un tabú teñido de negro. No pocos se preguntaron cuánto lo había ocultado porque a simple vista la señorita Willemberg se alejaba mucho de los estereotipos de la gente conservadora: clasista, racista, reacia a cambiar, más partidaria del autoritarismo que de la democracia y del libre mercado a ultranza que el estado de bienestar, por no mencionar eso de "los pobres son pobres porque son flojos". Saltó entonces a la palestra un refrán: "si a los veinte no eres liberal te falta corazón, pero si a los cuarenta no eres conservador te falta cerebro".

—Si usted fuera mínimamente consecuente con sus ideas, jefe, vendería ese teléfono y ese carísimo reloj que lleva en la muñeca y donaría el dinero a la caridad; lo mismo aplica a su flamante mansión en la calle Santangelo, cerca del mirador. Es más, también debería rebajar a la mitad su sueldo de 550 mil dólares al año y entregar el resto a ONGs; así podría descontar impuestos —la chica echaba sal sobre la herida abierta—. Igual lo he escuchado a veces hablar con los de contabilidad y decir que me pagan demasiado por "hacer tan poco", pero no deberá preocuparse más de eso.

—¿Qué estás tramando, facha? —el editor volvió a sentarse; detestaba sentirse así de vulnerable—. ¿Vas a denunciarme a la Inspección del Trabajo por discriminación?

—Eso sería rebajarme a su nivel; ya se sabe que la gente como usted es súper buena para andar llorando y armando alboroto cuando se le caen las cosas —le entregó un sobre—. Pensaba pedirle algunos días de vacaciones para dedicarme a eso, pero como a usted no le gustan las "fachas" en mi estilo le quitaré ese peso de encima. Esta es mi carta de renuncia, la que se hará efectiva a contar del 15 de enero del próximo año. Ah, y también tramité mis vacaciones pendientes a contar de... ahora mismo.

—Eres una caradura del quince, Willemberg —Imboden rugió, pero con menos fuerza que antes—. ¡¿Te vas del canal y más encima quieres que te paguemos las vacaciones?! Estás abusando. ¡Eso sí que es socialismo caviar!

—No es abuso porque está dentro de la plena legalidad. La otra opción es que me despida y, además de las vacaciones, deba cancelar indemnización por años de servicio: un mes de sueldo por cada año trabajado. Usted elige o de lo contrario ahí sí que le echaré encima a los del Ministerio del Trabajo —Gabby saboreaba el triunfo en sus manos y se dio vuelta—. Tiene 72 horas a contar de hoy para tomar una decisión. No lanzaré el discursito de "gracias por todo lo que aprendí aquí" porque no viene al caso, así que me retiro para no volver nunca más. Nos veremos en el infierno, Imboden.

Ignoró la fémina las miradas de sus ahora ex-colegas, quienes cuchicheaban un sinfín de cosas mientras la veían pasar para recoger su abrigo, su bolso y abandonar definitivamente los estudios de Hoenn TV. Antes de liberar esa escala real cuidadosamente preparada entregó a los de informática su computador para que formatearan el disco duro y borraran permanentemente su perfil del sistema del canal. También visitó a los de recursos humanos para dejar otra copia de su carta de renuncia junto con su tarjeta de acceso; esta última fue derecho a la trituradora especial capaz de masticar plásticos y chips. Oficialmente era una extraña y más encima desempleada, así que una vez se terminara su periodo de asueto tendría que encontrar una forma de comer y pagar sus facturas.

"Al menos ahora nada podrá impedir que me ponga a trabajar en conocer mejor a Dominic Weir", se dijo al salir al frío del lunes. "Sé que mi plan original no incluía la renuncia, pero era la única forma de quitarme por siempre este lastre. No más concursos. No más batallas. No más pinturitas del quince".

—¿Gabby?

Volteó la aludida y se encontró con un Ty entre enfadado y desconcertado. No llevaba consigo esa cámara que parecía ser un órgano más de su cuerpo. Parecía querer una explicación y las manos le temblaban. ¿Sería de pena por quedarse sin su mejor colega, de impotencia ante lo súbito de esta vuelta de trama o de rabia por saber que su mejor amiga era una facha sin remedio?

—¿Qué quieres, Ty? —dijo ella, ajustando un poco su _overcoat_ gris—. Hace mucho frío aquí. Te vas a resfriar si no vuelves adentro.

—Mi salud es lo menos importante ahora —devolvió el camarógrafo sin rudeza pero tampoco sin alegría—. ¿Por qué saliste con esto tan de repente? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o fue una de esas raras ideas tuyas?

—Mi cabeza está perfectamente, amigo mío. Y esta "rara idea", como la llamas, no se me ocurrió de repente. Fue el resultado de un largo proceso de reflexión.

—No mientas porque te conozco —el hombre se enfadó un pelito—. Estuviste toda la noche soñando despierta con Dominic Weir, con ese prodigio del volleyball que causa mucha admiración o mucho rencor entre la gente. Hace cinco días no tenías ni la más mínima idea de quién era, Gabby.

—Lo que haga en mi cama, en la sagrada intimidad de mi cuarto, no te concierne. Da lo mismo que pasaras incontables noches quedándote a dormir en mi casa cuando éramos estudiantes y sufríamos preparando proyectos o terminando de editar reportajes de 100 mil caracteres —la peliazul rayó la cancha—. Esto es distinto. Es algo que me compete exclusivamente a mí. Es algo que ningún colega, o debería decir ex-colega, podría entender.

—Ahora hablas como una _fangirl_ —el rubio se crispó, pensando que hablaba con una impostora y no con su mejor amiga—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso te vas a enrolar en su club de admiradoras?

—Dominic Weir no tiene club de admiradoras porque nunca aceptaría semejante cosa —lo corrigió ella, irritándose un poco más—. Estuve haciendo algunas pesquisas sobre él y su pasado gracias al sistema de prensa de mi ahora ex-canal. Créeme, él no es así.

—Gabby, recapacita por lo que más quieras. Acabas de renunciar al único empleo que has tenido en tu vida por un capricho.

—No es un capricho. Si lo fuera me habría ido echando pestes a todo el mundo, especialmente a la perra de Julie, y sacando al aire todos sus trapos sucios.

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿Es acaso ese deseo de cambiar que le dijiste al jefe y te negó? ¿Sabes que Hannon está furioso contigo por tildarlo de complaciente y anquilosado? ¡Si hasta tuve que sujetarlo para que no se te echara encima a insultarte! Ni siquiera te diste cuenta porque ibas caminando como si fueras la reina del mundo.

—Ese viejo tiene habilidades periodísticas muy refinadas, sí, pero carece de la fuerza para matar una mosca que caracterizó sus dos primeras décadas en el negocio —la señorita Willemberg estaba al límite de su paciencia una vez más—. Ty, quiero que te metas bien esto en la cabeza porque no volveré a repetirlo: Dominic Weir está muy lejos de ser el personaje unidimensional que todo el mundo conoce dentro y fuera de nuestras fronteras. Deseo trabajar en un reportaje sobre su "lado B" y como este canal nunca lo pondría al aire, lo venderé a cualquier medio dispuesto a darle espacio. Con el dinero que reciba por este mes más las vacaciones hasta el 15 de enero tendré suficiente para vivir y dedicarme a esto a tiempo completo. Corro un gran riesgo al volverme _freelancer_, pero al menos ahora soy mi propia jefa.

—Esto podría costarte muy caro. Imboden puede demandarte perfectamente por extralimitación dado que aún eres miembro del Colegio de Periodistas. Sabes bien que un subordinado nunca puede insultar a un superior —al camarógrafo se le estaban acabando los argumentos para hacerla cambiar de idea—. Gabby, si pierdes el juicio quedarás en la calle y nadie volverá a contratarte en la industria de medios; la lista negra es terrible y ha ahogado incontables nombres.

—La cosa va para los dos lados, amigo. Aprecio tu preocupación pero no soy una niña indefensa por mucho que quieras pensarlo. Sé que hemos sido yuntas por muchos años pero ahora... ahora deseo volar con mis propias alas. Lo siento, pero no volveré atrás. Se acabó.

Apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar al dejar atrás a su mejor amigo, al mismo que la apañara en todo sin importar el contexto ni el clima, Gabby Willemberg le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta la parada de autobuses. No alcanzó a dar ni cinco pasos cuando sintió la mano de Ty sobre su hombro.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —la voz del hombre estaba rota, pero no tanto como su corazón—. ¿Te gusta ese niño de 19 años?

—No lo entenderías —la peliazul se separó una vez más de él—. No lo entenderías. Ahora vuelve adentro porque te vas a resfriar. Julie, a quien seguramente ya asignaron como tu nueva compañera de laburo, debe estar esperándote para ir a cubrir alguna actividad del Consejo.

—¡Contesta mi pregunta, maldita sea!

—¡No lo entenderías! —la chica se enfadó y soltó las lágrimas—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Tyrone? Hubiese preferido mil veces que me cuestionaras por mi postura política en vez de esto, pero al parecer quienes somos "fachas" ni siquiera merecemos tal deferencia. Ahora vete.

—Pero...

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó ella, su voz más rota todavía—. ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡A partir de hoy estás muerto para mí, terco sin remedio!

Corrió Gabby hacia la calle, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión envuelta en una pena absoluta. Como si no bastara con el desprecio del imbécil de Andreas Imboden, ahora tenía que salir la persona a quien considerara hasta hace instantes su mejor amigo a pararle los carros. Si bien lo apreció durante muchos años por su paciencia e ingenio, e incluso sabía que él sentía algo por ella, ninguno de los dos se animó a llevar la cosa más allá y el vínculo se anquilosó, funcionando gracias a la inercia de la rutina. Tyrone, al igual que Hoenn TV y su vida pasada, representaban un pretérito inmóvil, predecible, cubierto de polvo y telarañas al igual que el viejo Hannon. Como bien dijese la fémina, ahora debía volar con sus propias alas y encontró en Dominic Weir, prodigio del volleyball, un cable a la salvación, a la génesis de un nuevo mundo tras su propia catarsis.

Revisó que anduviera con suficiente efectivo para tomar un taxi a casa y paró el primero que pasó. De no mediar un atochamiento del quince le alcanzaría justo. Revisó también en su teléfono el saldo que le quedaba y se tranquilizó al ver que, con todas las cuentas pagadas automáticamente, aún le quedaba un ahorrito para los próximos días. Dio la dirección de su domicilio y se fue mirando distraídamente por la ventana al tiempo que otro aguacero comenzaba a precipitarse sobre las calles de la ciudad puerto. Secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda que encontró en un bolsillo interno del abrigo y, mientras miraba las gotas caer contra el cristal, se sonrojó.

"La lluvia siempre me hace pensar en ti, chiquillo. Anoche también llovió a cántaros y por eso fue que no pude dormir bien", se dijo Gabby Willemberg al compás de un suspiro, admitiendo que Ty tenía razón y también que nunca se lo diría. Las mujeres dignas del nombre también tenían reglas no escritas; una de ellas tenía ramificación doble: no dar cierta clase de información a cierta clase de hombres y al mismo tiempo ser capaz de jugar con la mano descubierta con el otro tipo de macho, aquel merecedor de su absoluta lealtad y confianza.

"Por tu obra y gracia, Dominic, me quité las cadenas y por ese mismo conducto espero que aprendas a conocerme tan bien como yo a ti una vez podamos sentarnos a charlar," continuó pensando la chica mientras sus lágrimas se secaban. "Si los dioses son generosos conmigo y me dan una oportunidad, tal vez puedan permitirme mostrarte lo que está en mis manos de mujer en la treintena, de alguien que ha visto tanto mundo como tú, para quitar ese tremendo peso agobiando tu psiquis e intentar hacerte feliz a mi manera. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si realmente seré... el tipo de chica que podría llegar a cautivarte".

Tenía el plan más o menos hecho: llegaría a casa, se daría una ducha caliente, se pondría el pijama, tomaría un té y, luego de recuperar el sueño negado anoche, revisaría a conciencia todo su lote de notas sobre el muchacho. De allí sacaría preguntas que vertería en varias (y posiblemente reiteradas) entrevistas que realizaría no solo a él sino a gente que lo conocía o con quien compartió algún momento clave en el pasado. Asomaban en su horizonte la elítica Preparatoria Sokol, entre Karso y Treodan; otros jugadores y directivos de los Sentinels; rivales de antes y ahora; e incluso la misma Nina Weir, a quien debería ir a visitar en su joyería porque no sería tan descarada para irse a meter directamente a su casa cual Glameow indiscreta. A ninguno de ellos, eso sí, mencionaría esos incipientes sentimientos por el voleibolista; a él debería planteárselo con mucho cuidado y paciencia, gradualmente a fin de no asustarlo y llegar, nota por nota, a ese _crescendo_ estratégico que caracterizaba a todas las buenas declaraciones de amor.

—Ah, y también debería revisar si todavía tengo por ahí ese frasco de tintura marrón junto con su peine —dijo en voz alta, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Perdón? —acotó el chófer del taxi.

—Nada, nada. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta —retrucó Gabby, quien seguía contemplando las traviesas gotas de lluvia chocando contra el vidrio reforzado.

Pensó entonces la peliazul que el invierno, al estar en plena forma, mostraba su lado más auténtico y hacía ver realmente insignificantes a todas las criaturas del planeta, dioses incluidos. Quizás podría canalizar algo de esa energía para escribir su carta de renuncia definitiva al Colegio de Periodistas. Al ahorrarse la membresía tendría algo de dinero extra para sí misma y quizás también podría invertirlo en uno que otro viaje para cumplir exitosamente su nuevo designio. Y ahora, siendo sincera nuevamente consigo misma, pensó que nunca había creído demasiado en los gremios o sindicatos como instituciones fiables.

* * *

Fue Princesa quien manipuló de forma experta la chapa para abrir la puerta del departamento y dejarlos pasar. Lo que más la sorprendió a ella y a Dominic fue sentir el exquisito olor a limpio de todo. Parecía que la vivienda estuviese recién entregada luego de ser vendida por una ingente cantidad, a juzgar por la brillantez del piso, la suavidad de las alfombras y la absoluta ausencia de polvo o cualquier hedor desagradable. La atmósfera, temperada por el climatizador controlado desde el panel junto al acceso principal, estaba a plácidos veinte grados en comparación a los cinco de afuera. En el exterior la lluvia caía con todo pero el toldo sólido de la terraza impedía que dejase todo empapado e inutilizable; escasas gotas salpicaban en la baranda del _penthouse_ e iban a morir a las ventanas reforzadas con vidrios a prueba de balas.

—Me tomé la molestia de levantarme bien temprano hoy y dejar la casa presentable para ustedes, mis niños lindos —dijo Nina mientras empujaba la silla por el corredor principal—. Las camas están hechas y con las sábanas cambiadas; los baños aseados y las toallas limpias; los pisos aspirados y abrillantados; la cocina en perfectas condiciones para lo que deseen hacer.

—Mamá, no te hubieras molestado —el muchacho se sintió algo culpable porque esas eran sus tareas y las de su hermana cada lunes—. Pensar que te levantaste como a las cuatro y media para esto...

—Fue a las seis, hijo, e hice rendir cada momento —lo corrigió ella—. Así alcancé a tomar desayuno para luego ir a buscarlos a la clínica.

—_Trataremos de hacer lo posible por no manchar nada, madre querida_ —acotó Princesa mientras flotaba al lado de ambos—. _Sé que estamos bien provistos porque Dominic hizo la compra hará un par de días y ordenó todo, pero lo importante ahora es agarrarnos de toda la tranquilidad posible. Recuerda que si necesitas algo solo debes pedírmelo_ —le dijo al humano, quien casi se tentó a tomarle la mano.

—Gracias, querida —sonrió él tenuemente—. Lo primero que deseo es quitarme este protector... de cabeza porque... es muy incómodo —Dominic llevó sus manos a las tiras elásticas sujetándolo—. Pareciera que... quisiera embeberse en mi piel.

—_Vamos a tenderte en la cama y luego te lo sacaré, querido._

Nina dejó la silla en la entrada del cuarto compartido por sus hijos y esperó a que Princesa quedase al otro lado de la puerta antes de permitirle a Dominic agarrarse de las abrazaderas, flectar las rodillas e incorporarse bien despacio. No bien quedó erguido le vino un súbito mareo que casi lo echó hacia atrás, mas alcanzó a sujetarse del marco y el incidente murió ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, parpadeando tres o cuatro veces antes de que su visión volviera a una relativa normalidad.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —la madre se alarmó un poco—. ¿No te duele nada?

—No, mamita. Solo fue un pequeño golpe de vértigo. La cabeza ni siquiera me bombea ni nada. A todo esto, ¿dónde están las pastillas que debo tomar?

—Quedaron en tu mesita de noche. También dejé una botella de agua fresca en tu minibar para cuando debas tragarte una.

—Comprendo... Ahora quisiera sentarme en la cama.

—_Toma mi mano, hermano. Tómala y por nada la sueltes_ —la peliverde se la tendió y apretó con suavidad esos dedos tan robustos y a la vez tan suaves.

Caminaron juntos cuatro pasos hacia el frente y otros tantos hacia la derecha hasta quedar a la altura del torso para una persona tendida a lo largo. Se sentó el chico sobre su mullido colchón e intentó desembarazarse del protector de cabeza, lo que consiguió con ayuda de la fémina psíquica. Gardevoir lo dejó en el velador junto a las pastillas, sentándose a su lado antes de ayudarle a acostarse con suavidad en el lado más próximo al suelo. Esa era la mitad que normalmente ocuparía ella, pero ahora que eran novios dichas distinciones pasaron a la categoría de letra muerta.

—_¿Mejor?_ —inquirió la pokémon.

—Un poco. Cuando me levanté sentí... que medía el triple de lo usual y por eso... me vino ese mareo.

—_Respira profundo, mi amor. Respira profundo y descansa. Yo no me moveré de aquí_ —Princesa le dijo eso con todo el convencimiento del mundo; ser testigo directo de una de las secuelas del golpe solo reforzó su tesón para ayudarle.

—¿Tienes sueño, Dominic? —preguntó Nina una vez dejó la silla a corta distancia del lecho—. Si es así puedes dormir todo lo que quieras. Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor Claiborne: no te extralimites.

—¿Y tú qué harás, madre?

—¿Yo? Bueno...

Nina no sabía si responder a esa pregunta. Con sus hijos no tenía secretos o al menos eso quería creer, pero ciertos... asuntos catalogables de sensibles concernían solo a su esfera estrictamente personal, la misma que Princesa juró no violentar nunca con sus habilidades telepáticas apenas aprendió a manejarlas bien siendo aún una Ralts. Ese lunes, 8 de diciembre, era especial para ella no solo por ser el día posterior a su cumpleaños. Ahora tenía 45, es cierto, pero se sentía década y media más joven y totalmente determinada a cumplir con todas sus metas, fuesen relativas a la joyería o no.

—No hace falta que me preparen almuerzo, mis pequeños —la madre se acercó a la cama y besó a ambos en sus frentes—. Estaré afuera todo el día viendo algunos temas pendientes desde hace harto rato y lo más probable es que vuelva muy tarde; quizás ni siquiera alcance a cenar de lo cansada que quedaré. ¿Desean que les traiga algo o que pase a dejar algún recado de camino a mi destino?

—_¿Dónde vas, mamá?_

—Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no saber, querida —retrucó Nina con una mirada severa pero no malvada—. Lo único que puedo decirles es que no se inscribe más allá de los límites de nuestra ciudad.

—_Está bien_ —la peliverde supo que con ella no debía insistir—. _Igual te dejaremos algo de comer en el horno eléctrico por si tienes hambre al regresar._

—Gracias, corazón.

—Yo querría que me hicieras... un favorcito, madre —Dominic intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo nuevamente le jugó una mala pasada, esta vez con un tirón en el cuello—. ¿Podrías coger... un lápiz y un papel de mi escritorio?

—¿Deseas mandar una carta?

—Al señor Markham y los muchachos del club. Desearía que la pasaras a dejar directamente a la oficina del dueño, si no es mucha molestia. Dile al portero que vas de mi parte y te darán acceso total a las instalaciones del gimnasio —añadió el hijo, ya más repuesto—. En caso contrario puedes confiársela a él.

—_Si quieres, Dominic, yo puedo escribirla en el ordenador e imprimirla para que mamá la guarde en un sobre sellado y la entregue como corresponde al nivel de nuestra familia_ —sugirió la fémina psíquica—. _Ya saben que me defiendo bien con esta clase de chiches._

—Buena idea, Princesa —Nina la felicitó con una sonrisa—. Iré a ver si tengo algún sobre en buen estado entre la papelería que a veces me traigo de la oficina.

Mientras la señora Weir iba a su cuarto para hurgar entre sus cachureos, la Gardevoir trajo el ordenador con un impulso psíquico hasta su regazo. Se acomodó junto a Dominic, lo encendió y esperó la nada misma para que arrancara el sistema operativo. Le preguntó mentalmente a su ahora pareja por la contraseña y él se la dio con un pensamiento. Apareció al instante el escritorio y ella abrió la aplicación de ofimática con dos toquecitos sobre el _trackpad_. Si bien su especie tenía apenas tres dedos por mano, necesitaba apenas una ínfima parte de sus poderes para hacer vibrar el aire alrededor de las teclas y así pulsarlas. Su método de escritura era poco ortodoxo pero totalmente válido, refinado tras incontables horas en Oberhauser trabajando en misivas que adjuntaba a los pedidos más relucientes del catálogo. Tal como mamá le explicara en su momento, fidelizar al cliente era el punto más importante de la cadena de ventas, por lo que las palabras bien puestas hacían maravillas.

_"Bien, mi amor, dime qué deseas plasmar en este mensaje"_, dijo ella en su clave tan particular. _"Basta que me lances una idea y, al sincronizar nuestras mentes, el texto se armará prácticamente solo"._

"Solo deseo... disculparme por preocuparlos tanto debido a... a mi tonto accidente", él se estremeció un poquito, recordando la rabia de otrora. "Quiero que sea una carta de perdón y también... de ánimo para ellos. El camino..."

Pausó un poco y movió algo su cuello; parecía incomodarlo la almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Disculpa, corazón —ahora habló en voz baja—. Iba a decir que el camino hacia la Copa Regina es largo y difícil.

_"Bien. Creo que con eso tengo suficiente para comenzar. Te conozco tan bien como tú a mí, Dominic, y sé que estas palabras que van con tu firma son también las mías"._

Escribió Princesa el encabezado, pulsó la tecla "intro" con su mente y de ahí se largó a elaborar el resto de la carta, a veces parando para corregir una palabra repetida o demasiado rebuscada. Con su mano izquierda tomando la derecha de su hermano y ahora novio, creía poder leerlo aún mejor y buscar esos conceptos tan simples y a la vez tan complicados de plasmar en unas pocas líneas. En menos de cinco minutos acabó el primer borrador y tomó otros cinco en corregirlo, aplicar estilos al texto y hasta dejar una zona punteada para la firma. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de coeficiente intelectual sabía que nada superaba a la prestancia de una rúbrica hecha a mano con pluma estilográfica o, en su defecto, un bolígrafo de buena calidad.

—_¿Qué te parece esta última línea, hermano?_ —preguntó ella antes de leer textualmente—. _Deseo que ponga estas palabras en conocimiento de los muchachos antes de su salida a Mossdeep para el próximo partido._

—Está muy bien, queridita, pero la movería un poco más arriba y cambiaría el final por algo más poético —el muchacho esforzó todo lo que pudo su mente sin pasarse—. "Recuerden que tal vez la distancia física nos separe, pero en espíritu siempre estaremos juntos". ¿Qué tal?

—_¡Fantástico! De inmediato lo agrego._

Quedó todo oleado, sacramentado y mandado a la impresora cuando llegó Nina portando un sobre con membrete. Princesa envió el portátil de vuelta al escritorio, cerró el archivo sin guardarlo y acto seguido lo apagó. Tomó el papel, esperó a que su hermano lo firmara cuidadosamente con su pluma de confianza y lo dobló en tres partes para dejarlo en manos de su madre, quien lo selló con una pegatina del negocio.

—_Servido_ —le dijo y fue a instalarse otra vez con Dominic.

—Estén tranquilos porque esta carta llegará a manos del señor Markham ahora mismo —señaló la orfebre, quien volvió a colocarse el abrigo que antes se quitara—. Hijos míos, me marcho. No importa si se duermen antes de mi vuelta; tengo mis llaves a buen recaudo.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, mamá, buena suerte —el chico se levantó para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama y le dio un abrazo cuando ella se agachó—. Será muy raro pasar un lunes sin ti.

—Ahora necesitas todo el tiempo posible para ti mismo, mi amor. Además, Princesa estará contigo y te asistirá en todo —se despidió de ella con otro beso en la frente—. Adiós, mi niña.

—_Cuídate, mamá. El clima está horrible allá afuera._

Suspiró la señora Weir antes de salir hacia el pasillo, abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla con llave para dirigirse al ascensor. Ciertamente no le agradaba salir con tan mal tiempo, casi un reflejo vivo de la veta morbosa de una parte de la sociedad moderna, pero debía hacerlo por su propio honor. No bien se abrió la puerta de la caja metálica su teléfono celular vibró y lo contestó en el acto.

—¿Jack...? ¡Hola, querido...! Sí, Dominic ya fue dado de alta y está en casa. Anda medio mareado, pero... Sí, le va a costar un poco durante diez a catorce días... No, no, no hay ningún problema —hablaba casi tan rápido como él—. ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes a...? Lo siento, corazón, pero hoy no puedo. Debo atender otros asuntos. Quizás en una próxima ocasión sí pueda...

Entró al ascensor y marcó el subterráneo donde tenía aparcado el coche deportivo antes de seguir hablando. Incluso ahí dentro el aparato tenía buena recepción.

—¿La exposición se acaba esta semana por motivos de fuerza mayor? —ella sonaba decepcionada—. Vaya, es una lástima. Habrá que esperar a que vuelva a Hoenn algún día... No, no es ninguna molestia, chiquillo. Dale mis saludos a Jill, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Cortó Nina Weir con la sensación de quedar con un mal sabor de boca. Agradeció en silencio que el gemelo quisiera invitarla a acompañarlos a la exposición titulada "Películas Cutres de la Historia Reciente", donde la principal atracción era la exhibición en la sala uno del Centro Cultural de Lilycove de _Pokémon Enamorados_, dirigida por Cleavon Schpielbunk y que prácticamente tenía bien ganado su estatus de film de culto debido a su trama concebida en Absurdistán. ¿En qué mente racional podía ser posible el romance entre un Psyduck y una Wigglytuff, por los dioses? A pesar de ser el panorama más friki posible entendió el sitio al que deseaba apuntar Jack: ayudarle a olvidar que su hijo estaría un buen tiempo luchando contra sus propios fantasmas para recobrar el control sobre sí mismo y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. La relación entre él y Jill, su vivo reflejo en todo sentido, se parecía mucho a la de Dominic y Princesa en cuanto a la franqueza, la confianza y el deseo de siempre estar allí para el otro.

—Ahora que lo pienso —murmuró ella—, ni Jack ni Jill tienen novia a pesar de estar en la mejor edad para conseguir pareja y ser muy atractivos. ¿Será posible que...?

Sacudió entonces la cabeza y se tonteó un poco. No, bajo ningún pretexto podía siquiera considerar la idea de que sus subordinados, sus colaboradores de plena confianza y a quienes quería como si fuesen sangre de su sangre, estuvieran secreta y perdidamente enamorados el uno de la otra. "Bastante tengo ya con mis propios hijos, a quienes siempre consideraré la única excepción a mis estrictas reglas amorosas".

Salió del ascensor pensando que había demasiado incesto en el mundo y las sobreidealizaciones de tales relaciones gracias a las novelas románticas de la corriente de moda no ayudaban en nada a solucionar el problema. Cuando salió la primera de esas recientes series hará tres o cuatro años, juró que no las leería ni aunque le regalaran una edición autografiada con encuadernación de lujo. Antes las pasaría por su trituradora y mandaría al reciclaje.

Dejó el sobre sellado en la guantera del coche, arrancó el silencioso motor eléctrico y salió del estacionamiento a toda prisa. Contando el desvío hasta Ettington, que le quitaría un máximo de diez minutos si calculaba bien, llegaría a destino cerca de las diez y media de la mañana.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** El primer paso de un nuevo e inexplorado camino siempre es el más complicado y acá lo vemos por partida doble. Dominic dimensiona poco a poco el tener limitadas sus facultades, desde el vértigo y las jaquecas hasta ese súbito cansancio a ratos intentando sabotear su ánimo. Princesa pasa con éxito su primera prueba como enfermera particular y ya comienza a recolectar junto a él los frutos de esa apuesta que se viese tan arriesgada por momentos en la anterior entrega de _Remaches_. Ambos ya eran cómplices supremos al inicio de la historia pero tal faceta de su relación, ahora propia de adultos que consienten, ha abandonado la mesósfera para subir directamente a la termósfera. Nina, por su parte, toma el rol de testigo privilegiado en estos grandes cambios cuya existencia antes solo imaginaba; ahora los efectos son palpables pero no alteran su condición de madre excepcional. Sobre ella pesa otra interrogante: ¿dónde va con tan mal tiempo?_

_Aguas mucho más turbulentas son por las que navega Gabby, quien hace el proverbial salto sin paracaídas al renunciar a Hoenn TV para perseguir una meta más noble, una que llene su existencia por completo. Si metí el componente político en su discusión con Imboden no fue por casualidad; las salas de prensa tienen mucha menos diversidad ideológica ahora que hace dos o tres décadas gracias al auge de las políticas de identidad y la cultura de cancelación. Ambas son nefastas no solo para la labor periodística y creativa porque también terminan degradando y destruyendo inevitablemente cada cosa que tocan. Admito que me dio algo de pena que ella y Ty terminaran tan mal porque eran uña y carne, pero fue un paso necesario para avanzar la historia. ¿Se encontrarán otra vez? Ya veremos..._

_Tras estas notas tan densas como el presente capítulo me despido y agradezco desde ya sus comentarios e impresiones. ¡Cuídense, piltrafillas, y nos vemos en dos semanas!_


	14. Una Tarde-Noche de Frío y Calor

**Disclaimer**: Ni _Pokémon_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Una Tarde-Noche de Frío y Calor**

Arriba, de vuelta en el departamento, Princesa escuchó el silencio que siguió al cierre de la puerta durante unos segundos y recién ahí se acordó, tras ver a Nina, de quitarse su propia y gruesa chaqueta, que a esas alturas comenzaba a incomodarle un pelito. La movió telekinéticamente hasta el perchero y quedó vestida con pantalones de cotelé color púrpura, un chaleco blanco de mangas largas y una _undershirt_ verde oscuro bajo todo ello; tampoco podía prescindir del cinturón de hebilla plateada para completar el conjunto. Cualquiera que la viese de lejos la confundiría con una humana bajita y delgada, solo curándose del espanto al quedar a escasos metros de ella. Incluso esa rebelde chasquilla que insistía en irse hacia la derecha en vez de quedar justo al medio le daba un aspecto más cercano al _homo sapiens_, alejándola irremediablemente de su dimensión más instintiva como pokémon. Hasta su extraño cristal rojo atravesándola de adelante hacia atrás por el medio del pecho quedaba tapado, con lo que nadie más, salvo ella misma y su amado Dominic, podía saber cómo se sentía en realidad. Era esa otra señal de la madurez propia de una adulta, cuyas primeras mieles recién empezaba a decodificar con su paladar.

¿Y él? Descansaba con los ojos cerrados pero no dormía porque su cerebro aún emitía los típicos pulsos de estar despierto, aunque cada vez mutando más hacia la relajación. Gardevoir lo contempló y no pudo evitar sonreír con esos preciosos labios suyos, finos cual cristal recién enfriado y deliciosos cual panqueques con miel. Ahí estaba ese rostro tan peculiar, tan único, tan de niño y a la vez tan de adulto. Ahí estaban esas manos enormes capaces de romperle la cara a cualquiera en un arrebato de furia y de acariciar con toques del más fino terciopelo. Ahí estaba ese torso ancho, bien tonificado y que podría contenerla por entero de ser más pequeña. Ahí estaban las piernas con potencia de pistones, de cohetes a reacción capaces de dar vida a los más poderosos remaches. Pero lo más importante: ahí estaba, tocada pero viva, esa mente de rápido cálculo, prodigiosa memoria y extraordinario enfoque en esos pequeños detalles capaces de hacer grandes diferencias.

Su propio conjunto parecía arrastrarlo de vuelta hacia el pasado, a los años en que dominaba los circuitos de preparatoria. Era la salida de cancha del equipo de volleyball de Sokol, con el negro como color dominante y elegantes detalles en blanco y plateado. El nombre de la escuela hacía referencia a un antiguo y mítico depredador de los primeros tiempos conocido como "halcón", animal capaz de volar más alto que la inmensa mayoría y de arrojarse sobre sus presas con devastadora precisión gracias a una visión prodigiosa, mejor que cualquier lente creado por la mano humana. Los halcones y varios otros supremos cazadores dominaron sin contrapeso el mundo hasta la aparición de las primeras especies de pokémon, pero sus registros quedaron guardados en los rastros arqueológicos de antiguas civilizaciones que posteriormente estudiosos de siglos posteriores rescataron y restauraron para conocerlas mejor.

El emblema de los clubes deportivos de la escuela era la silueta de un halcón estilizado en blanco descendiendo para cazar una presa sobre el fondo oscuro. Bajo él, escrito también en blanco, había una leyenda muy clara: _Victoria et Virtus_. Como buena institución educacional enfocada tanto en la excelencia deportiva como en la académica, el _modus vivendi_ de su comunidad estudiantil se basaba precisamente en esos dos valores supremos — victoria y virtud. Princesa recordó que Dominic le contó una vez sobre el examen de ingreso a Sokol, tanto o más duro que el _Tabiline_, como se llamaba coloquialmente a la prueba para optar a la educación superior que daban los graduados de preparatoria. Todos los años, durante el verano, varios miles de alumnos de todo Hoenn e incluso otras regiones con excelentes calificaciones y talento deportivo postulaban para ser parte de tan honorable escuela debido a su infraestructura, calidad docente y red de contactos para el futuro.

En general, menos del 25% de los examinados pasaba la prueba y de ese total la mitad se iba al acabar el primer semestre. Por cada 100 alumnos que ingresaban en cada año académico, solo 13 llegaban a graduarse al tercer ciclo debido a las increíbles exigencias, incluyendo mantener un promedio mínimo de notas para poder matricularte al año siguiente (lo que no era nada barato, dicho sea de paso). Si lo bajabas por cualquier razón, buenas noches los pastores. Sokol era una academia de élite en todo sentido y no existían reglas especiales a menos que se fuese un deportista destacado como el mismo Dominic, cuyos talentos naturales para el volleyball resolvieron la mitad de la ecuación y le permitieron concentrarse también en sus estudios. Concluyó entonces la Gardevoir que toda la vida de su hermano estuvo orientada a enfrentar retos y vencerlos; eso explicó también su impotencia inicial al enterarse del cuadro afectándolo y también su aceptación de las nuevas condiciones una vez dejó de pensar en caliente.

_"Por eso te amo tanto"_, pensó ella, subiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose junto a él. _"Por eso me siento tan bien estando contigo, porque nada te amilana. Ni siquiera el tremendo shock de saber las verdaderas intenciones de Cleone Barbera te nubló la mente"._

Le rodeó el pecho con su mano izquierda y acercó su cabeza a la línea del cuello, como si deseara beber de su cálida aura y mezclarla con la propia. Decidió ir algo más allá y treparse encima de su cuerpo con harto cuidado, dejando su rostro a la altura del de su contraparte y depositando una serie de suaves besos tipo piquito sobre su frente amoratada, nariz y mejillas antes de acabar tocando esos labios que adoraba. Entonces se vio atrapada por los fuertes brazos del muchacho, quien abrió los ojos y la miró con picardía.

—¿Y así me llamas picarón, Princesa? —dijo Dominic con gracia—. Si quieres besarme... solo dímelo. Nunca me negaré porque me encanta sentirte conmigo.

—_Estabas relajándote tanto que no consideré necesario interrumpirte_ —admitió ella, sus facciones ruborizadas—. _Creo que mis instintos me ganaron porque verte descansar así, tan tranquilo e inocente, me derritió por dentro tal como anoche._

Ahora él le acarició las líneas del rostro, jugando una vez más con esa rebelde chasquilla y recorriendo su espalda con la mano derecha. Bajó el ritmo cuando sintió la protuberancia allí al medio, pero la rodeó y continuó acariciándola. Gardevoir se sentía flotar sobre una plácida nube blanca, hundiendo su cabeza bajo el cuello de su adorado hombre mientras su figura de sílfide se volvía blanda cual muñeca de trapo.

—_Tantas veces soñé con un momento así, amor mío, que nunca creí que se volvería realidad... y ahora lo es_ —suspiró—. _A veces creo que despertaré y seguirá existiendo la línea entre ambos en nuestra cama._

—Oh, Princesa... Tal vez esté medio atontado ahora mismo y no pueda hacer las cosas de siempre, pero nunca me faltará tiempo ni ganas para darte ese cariño que tanto has deseado y que también, con perdón, deseo recibir de ti —él continuó acariciándole su sedosa cabellera verde.

—_¿Por qué "con perdón"? Mi cielo, si algo me enseñaron todos estos años en que mantuve mis sentimientos por ti madurando es esto: amar significa hacer lo que crees correcto por esa persona especial. Nada hay que perdonar porque nada hay en falta._

—Hacer lo que crees correcto —repitió Dominic pensativo y luego tuvo una idea—. Sí, sé exactamente a lo que te refieres y en cuanto a nosotros ya lo tengo planeado —le guiñó el ojo—. Sin embargo, hay otro flanco que tenemos, digamos, pendiente.

Asintió Princesa tras leer la mente del muchacho sobre lo primero y darle su sello de aprobación con tinta indeleble, anticipando los toques iniciales de algo a todas luces memorable. Lo segundo, sin embargo, la tenía intrigada.

—_¿Tenías algún plan?_ —preguntó una vez ambos voltearon hacia la muralla, siempre abrazados.

—Trataré de ir al grano para no... para no trabajar demasiado mi cabeza —retrucó él, sin muchos deseos de tener que recurrir al eletriptán—. A estas alturas Cleone debe ir camino de Olivine, previa escala en Cianwood, en el _S.S. White Cliffs_ para volver a Blackthorn y admito que... me picó la curiosidad sobre lo que debe estar pensando el dueño del _Tercer Tiempo_ sobre... sobre su rol en todo esto.

—_Saúl_ —Princesa ató cabos rápidamente y llegó a una conclusión obvia—. _Sí, eso lo dejamos inconcluso gracias a la intervención de la madre del año; conste que este concepto no lo uso de forma peyorativa, ¿eh?_

—Sé que no lo harías.

—_¿Planeabas pasarte por ahí? El taxi hasta allá y de vuelta no nos saldría tan caro._

—En mi actual estado, amor mío, solo deseo quedarme este primer día en casa. Quizás mañana, cuando me sienta algo mejor, podamos salir en la silla de ruedas hasta allá e intentar hablar con él —la besó con mucha ternura—. Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

—_Ojalá no esté de mal humor; me bastó verlo una vez para notar que tiene un carácter parecido al de Vite..._ —se interrumpió de repente y tapó su boca aunque no podía emitir sonidos—. _Diantres, ¿qué hago mencionando a ese tonto? Pensar en todo el daño que te hizo me hace hervir la sangre..._

—No vale la pena... enfadarse por él —Dominic la atrajo aún más hacia sí, lo que a ella le encantó—. Eso es agua pasa... ¡Argh!

Se llevó el chico las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo el duro golpe del halo que precedía a todas las jaquecas y viéndose dominado brevemente por un taladro de náuseas. Parecía que su intención de no pensar demasiado terminó causando precisamente lo contrario.

—_¡Tranquilo, Dominic!_ —la fémina psíquica se levantó de inmediato de la cama cual resorte y abrió el minibar—. _¡La ayuda va en camino!_

El ahora convaleciente voleibolista tuvo suficiente fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse y sentarse a la orilla del lecho, abrir la primera caja de _Aldax_ que pilló y sacar una pastilla de la tira. Le retumbaba el cerebro y sentía que hasta los huesos del cráneo vibraban en una loca sinfonía. Se echó el comprimido a la boca y luego sintió el borde de la botella de agua fría en los labios. Tomó un buen trago y mandó el eletriptán directo a su estómago antes de resoplar y secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta negra.

—_Dame esa prenda_ —le pidió Princesa y de inmediato la recibió para colgarla en la silla junto al escritorio; luego apagó la luz y cerró las cortinas—. _Listo, ahora solo basta esperar a que el principio activo haga efecto. ¿Te sientes ahogado?_

—Más que ahogado, es como si una bomba hubiese estallado en mi cabeza, tomando prestada... tu expresión de ayer sobre una zona azotada por los conflictos —replicó Dominic, volviendo a acostarse; ahora lucía un jersey blanco invierno de cuello alto y mangas largas en la parte superior del cuerpo—. Así que estas son las famosas jaquecas de las que... tanto se habla. Bueno, al menos ahora sé a lo que nos enfrentamos.

—_Respira profundo, mi vida. Respira y relájate_ —ella retomó su posición en la cómoda cama y eliminó parte de su propia tensión—. _No me moveré de aquí ni aunque me lo exija el gobierno central._

—Lo aprecio, dulzura —jadeó él—. ¿Podrías revisar esa barrera mental que colocaste en mi conciencia hará algunos años, por favor?

—_Será un placer._

Así se quedaron los dos, con los ojos cerrados, quietos sobre ese lecho ahora más suyo que nunca y sin pronunciar una palabra, botando el mal rato latido a latido. Dejaron que fuesen sus propias ganas de prevalecer las que impulsaran el bote a lo largo de esos tortuosos rápidos en que se metieron tras salir del puerto de Aldafiore. Lo único audible era el leve compás de sus pulmones inhalando y exhalando el aire acondicionado del departamento; de vez en cuando mezclaban una caricia leve o un besito en plenos labios. Conectados en cuerpo, mente y alma como estaban, a Princesa no le costó nada hacer una evaluación de los daños causados por el inesperado ataque de jaqueca: varias secciones del muro salían agrietadas pero sería sencillo repararlas gracias al eletriptán y sus propios poderes psíquicos. Igual no estaría de más revestir la estructura con una capa adicional hecha de ese amor sincero que recién comenzaba a impregnar las raíces de sus esencias.

Afuera la lluvia continuaba taladrando todo con ganas, pero a los ventanales reforzados del _penthouse_ no les hacía ni cosquillas. Su repiqueteo era tan leve que parecía un arrullo burlándose de los peores efectos del invierno acercándose a pasos agigantados.

* * *

—¿Una carta para mí?

Burch Markham dudó si coger el sobre que le tendía Jeannette, la asistente bajita y usualmente tímida cuya tarea era editar los videos de los partidos para revisarlos durante la semana y detectar cualquier falla en el juego.

—Sí, señor... —habló en voz tenue la muchacha—. La pasó a dejar... una señora elegantemente vestida, de larga cabellera negra y con un desplante arrollador. El portero me la entregó cuando llegué hace un rato.

El dueño de los Sentinels pensó que vendría de alguna de las mesas directivas de las que era miembro o, en un caso menos probable, de alguien que deseara discutir directamente alguna propuesta comercial con él. La imagen de la franquicia era por lejos la más valiosa de Hoenn, siendo tasada a comienzos de año en casi 3.000 millones de dólares y registrando ingresos por tremendas cantidades.

—Supongo que no hará daño si le echo una mirada —Markham tomó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Gracias, chiquilla.

—De qué, señor. Ahora debo ir a filmar el entrenamiento porque estoy muy atrasada.

Hizo una reverencia Jeannette antes de retirarse por el corredor principal rumbo a la cancha del equipo masculino. Notó el mandamás que ahora ella y sus colegas andaban mucho más relajados en el trabajo y hasta se permitían sonreír, bromear, tal vez planear alguna salida a tomar y/o comer algo en un _happy hour_. Con el espectro de Vitello removido definitivamente del mapa, los Sentinels eran una institución carente de cualquier amarra y que, aún sin entrenador formal, se las arregló para seguir en la punta de la liga hasta nuevo aviso.

Claro está que el triunfo de ayer tuvo un sabor más amargo que dulce. Perder a Dominic Weir, erigido a esas alturas como todo un referente anímico a pesar de su joven edad, fue un golpe duro para los muchachos, quienes se retiraron del estadio a poco de acabar el duelo y sin decir una palabra a la prensa. Hoy, como les correspondía viajar fuera de la ciudad para la próxima fecha, harían una práctica recuperativa consistente en algo de trote, pases, ejercicios ligeros y una breve charla táctica. Mossdeep, el rival de turno, iba segundo en la tabla de la liga y tenía cinco triunfos en sus últimos seis lances. Los Cohetes, llamados así por la presencia en su urbe del Centro Espacial de Hoenn, eran constantes animadores del campeonato y durante los últimos treinta años adquirieron una rivalidad con los Sentinels casi tan grande como la que estos tenían con Balmoral, el club de la zona sur y cercano al puerto. Sus grandes figuras eran Greg Brewer, capitán casi tan alto como Tony Winslow, y Robert Hakora, movedizo atacante externo capaz de jugar en ambos lados de la zona ofensiva. Ambos serían dignos rivales para Seán Mercier (si se le permitía jugar en caso de esquivar la sanción del Tribunal de Disciplina), Wesley Kuschenek, Tony y las demás torres de Lilycove.

Pero en quien más ponía Markham sus fichas tenía nombre y apellido: Robert Van Oesterfeld, reemplazo natural de Dominic que compensaba su falta de velocidad e instinto con buena ubicación y nada envidiable altura; era uno de cuatro miembros del club empinados por sobre los dos metros. Si bien su juego no era vistoso, contaba a favor con la eficiencia, pareciéndose mucho al capitán Mercier en lo de predecir los movimientos del rival. Aunque Van Oesterfeld jugó un admirable tercer set contra Verdanturf y marcó 13 puntos, el presidente del club lo notó algo incómodo al principio por su tendencia a imitar al chiquillo que ahora iniciaba el largo camino de su recuperación. Burch, al contemplar la escena del accidente desde su ubicación privilegiada, sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver al muchacho salir del gimnasio en camilla, escoltado por alguien que parecía ser pariente suyo y cargado en total silencio por los paramédicos de punto fijo. Al recibir el parte médico de la Clínica Aldafiore casi se fue de espaldas, si bien comprendió al instante la gravedad de la situación.

"Dos a tres meses fuera", pensó entonces, echando mano al primer vaso de licor que pilló para calmarse. "Se perderá lo que resta de la primera rueda, la segunda completa y hasta el preolímpico de enero. Este es un golpe terrible, casi humillante para él. No me sorprendería que ahora mismo estuviese despotricando contra todo el mundo y deseando coger una pelota... para demostrarnos que está bien y que los doctores son unos tontos".

El gran jefe ponderó también la verdadera lástima de no poder verlo jugar por primera vez con la Selección adulta, donde habría encajado de lo más bien debido a su extraordinario talento natural. Gracias a Mercier, Winslow y Mark Shoemaker, los Sentinels tenían una base fuerte de titulares en el combinado regional y Dominic sería la guinda encima del _sundae_. Cierto es que el nativo de Karso ya tenía experiencia defendiendo a la Tricolor en competiciones formales, pero los torneos Sub-17 eran un paseo en el parque comparados con los disputados por niveles etáreos superiores. Incluso el Mundial Sub-20, celebrado cada dos años en magníficos estadios y a veces compartidos entre zonas fronterizas de dos regiones, representaba un considerable salto de dificultad.

Anoche, cuando su hijo Everett lo invitó a cenar a su casa en Victoria con la familia, inevitablemente surgió el tema del accidente y de cómo dejó conmocionada no solo a Lilycove sino a buena parte de Hoenn. Burch intentó ser lo más ecuánime posible y expresó que ninguna actividad humana, ni siquiera ir a comprar un paquete de patatas fritas al kiosco de la esquina, estaba exenta de riesgos. Negó categóricamente que el club fuese a buscar un _opposite hitter_ de reemplazo al mercado de agentes libres ante una pregunta de Myriam, la esposa de Everett.

—Con el plantel que tenemos ahora podemos arreglárnoslas de lo más bien. Confío al 100% en Robert y Louis —enfatizó refiriéndose al calvo Zanetta— para llenar ese puesto en la cancha hasta que Dominic vuelva. No importa cuánto deba demorarse; su posición quedará bien cubierta y seguiremos marchando al ritmo de siempre.

Incluso llegó a descartar correr las camisetas hacia adelante para no dejar la tricota 13 con ocupante por respeto al chico que tan profunda huella dejara en la gran familia del club a apenas tres meses de volverse profesional. Mark seguiría con la 14 en la espalda y Wesley luciría la 15. Eso sí, enfatizó que si el plantel quería homenajearlo de alguna forma en el próximo partido, no lo impediría. Esto cubría desde usar una muñequera negra sobre la mano derecha hasta mostrar un elaborado lienzo cuando la prensa les sacar la foto de rutina.

Markham entró a su oficina, se sentó en su poltrona y dejó el sobre sellado frente a sus ojos. Cogió un abrecartas de fina plata labrado con el logo del equipo (regalo de su fallecida esposa cuando cumplió diez años en la presidencia de la rama de volleyball) y lo deslizó bajo el pliegue del papel, cortando limpiamente la elaborada pegatina blanquinegra manteniéndolo cerrado. En su interior venía una misiva impresa en papelería a todas luces corporativa, a juzgar por los bordes grises y negros en la parte inferior.

—¿Joyería Oberhauser? —leyó el logo en la esquina superior izquierda—. Creo que me suena, pero no sé de dónde...

Decidió posponer su pregunta y lanzarse a leer el texto escrito en fuente _serif_ tamaño 12, justificado y con espaciado simple.

§

_**Estimado Señor Markham:**_

_Pocas veces en mi vida he debido escribir líneas tan sentidas como estas. Es más, ni siquiera soy yo quien aporrea el teclado ahora mismo porque mi cabeza aún es un hervidero azotado por bombas que caen sin cesar. Quisiera comenzar pidiéndole mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que hice ayer en la cancha; no sé en qué diablos pensaba cuando me lancé como un loco para intentar salvar esa pelota que iba rumbo a un punto seguro. Tal vez fueron mis propios instintos de jugador que me jugaron una mala pasada y llevaron a la peor trampa de todas: la inconsciencia. Al despertar en la Clínica Aldafiore un rato después y enterarme del alcance de mi "hazaña", me sentí como un perfecto idiota y también un traidor, llegando a estremecerme de la humillación y la rabia germinando en mi interior. Le fallé a usted y a toda la gente que gira alrededor del club, partiendo por mis propios compañeros de equipo, asistentes como Jeannette y los fans que cada fecha vibran con nuestros encuentros, especialmente esos que viven lejos de Lilycove._

_Mi madre, quien dejó esta carta en sus manos (eso espero), me puso al corriente de todo lo acaecido tras mi accidentada salida del gimnasio. Saber que ganamos y mantuvimos el invicto esta temporada es un pequeño consuelo ante el hecho de que no podré recorrer junto a ustedes buena parte de los desafíos que nos quedan por enfrentar. Sé que para varios de los chicos no soy más que un mocoso impertinente, un adulto que actúa como niño y que casi siempre se extralimita debido a su propia irreverencia. Sé también que me aguantan porque muchas veces es su deber, pero deseo que les diga esto: no le guardo rencor a ninguno de ellos porque son... como una segunda familia de la que he aprendido y espero seguir aprendiendo cosas. Quiero también que reitere mis gracias al capitán Seán, a Mark y a Tony por ser los primeros en apoyarme el pasado jueves cuando estalló lo de Vitello. Tal gesto me llegó al corazón y aún me estremece. Sé que ahora hablo como personaje de telenovela, pero le admito que tras mi explosiva personalidad en la cancha hay alguien bastante más sensible, alguien que a veces hace todo lo posible por salir a balancear las cosas._

_Esa misma sensibilidad es la que, de acuerdo a mi médico tratante, me ayudará a recuperar primero mi concepción de los cinco sentidos y después mis habilidades para vivir normalmente. En el peor de los casos estaré tres meses ausente de toda actividad física y será como comenzar de cero. Tendré que pasar no solo por el neurólogo sino también por el fisiatra; quizás la doctora Hatcher pueda dedicarme algo de su tiempo cuando llegue el momento. Si vio el parte médico que le mandó ayer el doctor Claiborne, sabrá que a contar de hoy parto dos semanas de reposo absoluto y para ello preferiría... estar alejado de todo durante ese tiempo. No andaré solo por dos razones. Una, estoy en silla de ruedas porque caminar me marea como no imagina. Y dos, tengo conmigo a alguien muy especial que espero poder presentarles algún día, ora durante un entrenamiento, ora antes de un partido en nuestro Teatro de los Sueños._

_Ya he escrito demasiado y seguramente está aburrido de mis elucubraciones, así que me despido pidiendo a la gran familia de los Sentinels algunas pequeñas cosas. Una, el camino para llegar a mirar y tocar la Copa Regina nunca dejará de ser largo y difícil. Dos, recuerden que tal vez la distancia física nos separe, pero en espíritu siempre estaremos juntos. Y tres, espero que cuando me reintegre al plantel la racha invicta siga en pie; de lo contrario me enfadaré muchísimo._

_Mucha suerte a todos en los dos partidos que faltan para acabar la fecha. ¡Arriba ese ánimo!_

_D.W._

_8 de Diciembre de 2019_

§

Bajo la fecha del texto y en tinta azul oscuro, reminiscente del uniforme del club, aparecía la complicada firma del muchacho. Burch Markham no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio por partida doble: el chico ya estaba convaleciente, en su casa y dispuesto a darlo todo para volver a ser el de antes. Admiró en silencio su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad porque casi nadie se recuperaba tan rápido de semejante impacto en la parte frontal de la cabeza. Recordó una pequeña anécdota de su primera práctica con los muchachos, cuando el pelón Zanetta intentó hacerle pagar el noviciado y lo hizo caerse durante un bloqueo. Se fue de espaldas contra la carpeta cubriendo el piso pero se levantó en el acto gracias a la ayuda de Tony antes de sacar una frase para el bronce.

—No se preocupen por mí, piltrafillas. Tengo cuerpo de acero inoxidable con remaches de diamantes, así que ese golpe no me afectó para nada —lanzó entonces una risita que contagió al _middle blocker_—. ¡Vamos, sigamos entrenando porque el tiempo a nadie espera!

Justo cuando el gran jefe se levantó de su escritorio para ir a comunicar las noticias al resto del equipo, la mención a los diamantes le prendió súbitamente la ampolleta. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y volvió a mirar el membrete de la misiva.

—Oberhauser... La mujer que saltó a la cancha desde la sección tres para verlo y le ladró a uno de los jueces... ¡Me lleva el diablo! —se palmeó la frente—. ¡Esa era Nina Weir! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que son madre e hijo? Yo lo tomé por un simple alcance de apellido cuando él se integró al club, pero ese dato ahora adquiere una dimensión totalmente distinta.

Pensando realmente que el mundo era un pañuelo cubierto de polvo de amatistas y esmeraldas, Burch guardó la carta en el sobre y la colocó en el mismo bolsillo de antes antes de apagar las luces del despacho y salir rápidamente hacia la cancha. Los demás temas en su agenda para el lunes 8 de diciembre, como la inclusión de nuevos logos publicitarios en la carpeta del gimnasio o el millonario contrato de uniformes y _merchandising_ con Over Armour, tendrían que esperar hasta otra oportunidad.

* * *

A las 10:30 en punto Nina descendió del ferry en el embarcadero y miró inmediatamente hacia arriba. Seguía lloviendo con ganas y el agua, al repiquetear contra el sendero de roca y las plantas rodeándolo, parecía emitir extraños ecos. Sobre esa punta que buscaban insistentemente sus ojos se veían algunas nubes delgadas y algo torcidas, como si desearan abrazar el pico ahora vedado a la totalidad de la ciudadanía.

Estaba en el Monte Pírico, aquel lugar donde las esferas sagradas descansaran durante siglos y que fue el epicentro de la peor crisis climática que se recordara, gatillada por la megalomanía de los Equipos Magma y Aqua cuando las removieron de sus pedestales sagrados con el fin de usarlas para despertar a Groudon y Kyogre. Unos buscaban quitarle tierra al mar y otros deseaban que el agua lo cubriera todo; ambos acabaron estando igual de errados y ridículos. A fin de evitar otro desastre similar, las autoridades de Hoenn decidieron sacar las esferas de la cumbre en el primer aniversario de la tragedia y las guardaron en una ubicación desconocida, además de sellar esa zona donde acababa el camino para que los idiotas actos de la humanidad no volvieran a profanarla. Las malas lenguas decían que en vez de ponerlas a buen recaudo el gobierno simplemente las destruyó, pero esos rumores siempre venían de grupos marginales que armaban alborotos de cuando en cuando diciendo "estar preocupados por la salud del planeta". Luego de quedarse _ad portas_ de provocar un apocalipsis literal gracias a la acción de estos criminales de poca monta, el activismo medioambiental se convirtió en el octavo pecado capital en Hoenn, y tanto ricos como pobres despreciaban a los ruidosos bloqueando calles, tirándose encima de los buses o tratando de bajar a las vías del tren para llamar la atención e interrumpir las rutinas de gente que ninguna culpa tenía. No es que a la inmensa mayoría de la población no le importara el estado del mundo, reducir la cantidad de basura en vertederos o bajar los niveles de contaminación en tierra, aire y mar. Simplemente estaban hartos de los ecoterroristas y no se molestaban en agredirlos de todas las formas posibles, desde arrojarles huevos podridos o piedras hasta tratar de arrollarlos con cualquier vehículo a la mano.

La señora Weir no había venido hasta este rincón de la región, considerado técnicamente bajo la administración de Lilycove, para escupir en el infausto recuerdo de los abrazadores de árboles. Su visita, simbolizada por el ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus enguantadas manos, tenía otro motivo infinitamente más digno e importante, así que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del primer salón excavado en la roca del monte. Aquí, entre velas que nunca se apagaban y solemnes altares para rezar, se encontraban las tumbas de muchos pokémon fallecidos cuyos recuerdos aún seguían vivos en las mentes de entrenadores, familiares, amigos y rivales. Entre lápidas, frisos y efigies se tejían incontables historias de aventuras y desventuras, júbilo y humillación, engaños y perdones. Muchos residentes permanentes de esta y otras galerías (en los niveles superiores también existían) se fueron al otro patio de muerte natural, mientras otros sucumbieron por horribles heridas, toxinas potentes o, en casos más aislados, agotamiento extremo virando hacia maltrato.

Saludó Nina a algunos de los deudos, entre los que había no pocos ancianos y pequeños con expresión triste, mientras subía hacia el tercer nivel. Entre algunas lápidas creyó ver ciertas formas extrañas moviéndose, casi imperceptibles de no ser por la iluminación ambiente. Un pequeño grupo de Shuppets, criaturas que se alimentaban de las emociones negativas de otros seres vivos, andaba flotando por ahí en busca de su desayuno. Atravesaban las paredes sin dificultad alguna, camuflándose con las sombras y emergiendo sin aviso. Otros, de ajada túnica color tierra y prominente expresión craneana, eran Duskulls que parecían querer jugarle una broma, mas desistieron de inmediato cuando la fémina les dedicó una expresión arrogante, elítica, totalmente impasable. Y en la zona principal del piso superior, una Banette lanzaba fuegos fatuos hacia unas velas del rincón; parecía estar muy entretenida en embrujarlas para sorprender a los incautos con el viejo truco de prenderlas y apagarlas para asustar a los incautos.

"Qué desperdicio", pensó ella mientras pasaba de largo. "Es una lástima que Princesa, como pokémon psíquica, sea vulnerable a estos fantasmas, porque de lo contrario ya los habría corrido a todos de aquí".

Entonces se preguntó cómo estarían sus adorados hijos en casa. Ahora que las cosas entre ellos marchaban absolutamente claras, no podía evitar sentirse más tranquila que cuando los llevó desde Aldafiore hasta Karso bajo esa misma lluvia que seguía empapando todo. Conociéndolos como los conocía, seguramente ahora estarían acurrucados en la cama, acariciándose y compartiendo un beso cada cierto rato aunque sin llegar a refugiarse bajo las mantas. Cualquier otra madre más estrecha de mente los habría imaginado presas de sus hormonas, sus ropas tiradas en un rincón mientras tenían sexo cual bestias en celo, pasando de una posición del Kama Sutra a otra con pasmosa facilidad.

Emergió al exterior y dudó un momento antes de dejar atrás la seguridad del arco del portal. Allí el viento soplaba más fuerte, haciendo que la lluvia cayese en diagonal hacia la izquierda. Estaba frío, casi gélido el aire, marcando un descenso bastante más pronunciado que el medio grado cada cien metros de elevación establecido en todos los libros de meteorología. Los inviernos eran muy crudos en Hoenn, mucho más que en el resto del mundo ubicado en latitudes más cercanas a la línea ecuatorial. Si en zonas como Lilycove, Fortree, Mossdeep, Slateport o Mauville llovían océanos de gotas, en las alturas de Lavaridge, Verdanturf y Fallarbor caían tremendas nevadas capaces de sepultar todo bajo una gruesa capa de cinco pies, paralizar arroyos y congelar hasta la fumarola del Monte Cenizo. Petalburgo, Oldale, Rustboro y Littleroot sufrían de vez en cuando con el aguanieve que volvía peligrosos sus caminos y amenazaba sus cosechas, obligando al teletrabajo y la suspensión de clases. Dewford, aún más al suroeste, se volvía un pueblo fantasma, sus hoteles y posadas cerrados mientras la comunidad trataba de resistir la fiereza del mar y la dificultad de mantener vivas las líneas de comunicación. Lo único bueno era que en Ever Grande se suspendían las actividades de la Liga Pokémon por el mal tiempo, por lo que ese "hatajo de bastardos", como llamaba Nina al Alto Mando y sus lacayos, debía aguantarse sin hacer nada productivo hasta el deshielo.

Aún con el agua helada salpicándole la cara, decidió continuar. Tomó el pasamanos del sendero y subió unos quince metros hasta llegar a una saliente dando directo al mar. La vista desde allí era, sin importar el clima, espectacular. Hacia el frente, unos diez grados en dirección siniestra, alcanzaba a ver las luces de la entrada a la Zona Safari, posiblemente la mayor atracción de este rincón de Hoenn que no fuesen los deportes profesionales, la tienda de departamentos en Victoria o los concursos pokémon. Treinta grados en dirección opuesta veía las luces del terminal en la orilla oeste de Lilycove, a escasa distancia del domo cubriendo el velódromo en el barrio de Azkena. La masa de edificios estaba difusa debido al diluvio, las nubes descargando toda su fuerza sobre el suelo y sin intenciones de moverse de allí.

"Será complicado el viaje de vuelta", pensó Nina. "Ojalá el mar no se pique más de lo que ya está".

Al centro de la saliente había una tumba enmarcada por una lápida que conocía demasiado bien. La lluvia se encargó de eliminar todo el polvo y barro acumulados en ella durante el último año, dándole un aspecto reluciente pese a su antigüedad. Leyó la inscripción en ella y se estremeció hasta el mismo núcleo de su alma, igual que cada vez que venía de visita.

_**Anton Michael Weir**_

_**Magnífico Esposo, Magnífico Padre, Magnífico Profesional**_

_**13 de Abril de 1973 — 23 de Marzo de 2003**_

Dejó las flores sobre la losa de fino granito tallado con el emblema familiar y luego depositó un beso, por conducto de sus dedos, sobre el nombre de su fallecido esposo, del hombre al que juró amar hasta el último día de su vida e incluso más allá. Siempre pensó Nina que se fue demasiado joven al patio de los callados; un conductor borracho que después se dio a la fuga lo atropelló a escasas semanas de cumplir 30 años cuando volvía de una cena adjunta al simposio de la Asociación Gremial de Orfebres de Hoenn realizado en Slateport. Por suerte la policía local atrapó al perpetrador poco después y ella lo llevó a juicio por asesinato, dejándolo prácticamente en la calle tras ganar el proceso y embolsándose casi 11 millones de dólares como indemnización.

Fue Anton quien convenció a Nina de usar la dote conjunta de su boda para fundar la Joyería Oberhauser y ambos trabajaron como auténticos maniáticos en la creación de sus primeras piezas. Hasta el día de hoy su espíritu vivía en los anillos, collares, brazaletes, tiaras y diademas forjados por ella con ayuda de Princesa, Jack y Jill.

—Mi amor, sé que hoy no es el aniversario de tu partida, pero he venido aquí porque tengo muchas cosas que contarte —inició la fémina, hablando algo más fuerte debido al terrible viento que casi la tumbaba—. Tiene que ver con nuestros hijos. ¿Recuerdas... cuando Dominic y Princesa eran tan pequeños y sin embargo se compenetraban tan bien?

Tragó saliva la madre; esto no iba a ser fácil, ni siquiera ante los restos de su esposo.

—Pues esa compenetración... llegó a su conclusión evidente —suspiró—. Se han enamorado el uno de la otra como en esas novelas románticas de antaño que circulaban en pasquines por miedo a la censura. Si esto hubiese ocurrido en años previos pensaría que fallé como madre y te fallé también como esposa, pero las cosas, lo queramos o no, cambian y a veces es menester adaptarse. Seguramente te preguntarás cómo llegaron a esto, así que seré lo más concisa posible.

Ajustó aún más su abrigo para protegerse del frío y narró a Anton como mejor pudo los sucesos de los últimos días, meses y años. Nada se guardó y cuando terminó sintió un peso increíble levantarse de su conciencia. Justo entonces sonó la primera sirena del ferry que llevaría a los visitantes de vuelta a tierra firme. Se despidió de su fallecido marido con un beso y bajó cual exhalación hasta el muelle, subiendo la última y casi chocando con el capitán de la embarcación. Ni siquiera notó que los Shuppets arrancaban despavoridos al verla pasar junto a ellos.

* * *

—_¿Salir de la ciudad?_

Princesa se quedó con la porción de papas cocidas y lomo a la plancha a mitad de camino de su boca, casi pensando que Dominic, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina, dijo una barbaridad del tamaño del gran océano separándolos del área trirregional.

—Es una opción, ¿no? —dijo él luego de tragar su parte y sobarse los pómulos—. El doctor Claiborne, dijo, después de todo, que no tenía por qué pasar estas dos semanas encerrado en casa. Además, creo que un cambio de aires nos sentaría bien de pleno derecho.

—_¿Lo dices por...?_

—No solo para ver cosas en las que no tenga que pensar después, amor mío, sino porque también deseo avanzar poco a poco en este camino que comenzamos a recorrer como pareja —suspiró el muchacho mientras tomaba otra porción con su tenedor—. Sé muy bien que esto es solo una idea y no puedo forzarte; si deseas que nos quedemos en Lilycove, pues nos quedamos en Lilycove y nadie morirá por ello.

La fémina peliverde devoró su bocado lentamente mientras buscaba una respuesta apropiada. A veces Dominic pecaba de caer en la solemnidad excesiva, pero eso era producto de sus propios modales. Que fuese millonario, famoso y todo un ícono deportivo antes de cumplir veinte años no lo eximía de cumplir las reglas básicas de civilidad. Sonrió ella mientras acercaba una de sus manos a través de la mesa para tomar las de él.

—_Querido, lo que hay entre nosotros no tiene que ver solo con la reciprocidad sino con nuestras mismas raíces como seres vivos. Mi especie vive por y para el compromiso y desde que somos Ralts lo tenemos claro, si bien no sabemos expresarlo del todo bien a tan joven edad_ —explicó Princesa—. _Cuando el destino fijó mis ojos en ti para siempre lo acepté sabiendo todo lo que significaría conforme nos volviéramos adultos, como tener que vivir nuestro amor en secreto y aparentar ser hermanos en público. Anoche pactamos que este camino era nuestro y lo recorreríamos hasta el final, llevara donde nos llevara_ —ahora ella sacó su lado solemne—. _Si deseas ir a cualquier rincón del mundo, allá te seguiré. Si deseas fortalecer nuestro reino en casa, siempre te ayudaré. Y si deseas cometer una locura y secuestrar un cohete desde el Centro Espacial de Mossdeep para irnos a colonizar la Luna y no volver más a la Tierra, cuentas con todo mi apoyo._

Por toda respuesta Dominic se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y besó tiernamente los labios de su amada, quien se puso una vez más roja cual tomate. La sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del humano era invaluable para ella; ni siquiera la creación más exclusiva de Oberhauser podía comparársele.

—Veo que lo de ser criminales juntos va totalmente en serio, ¿eh? —le acarició las mejillas antes de volver a sentarse y ocupar parte de su cuota diaria de pasos—. Me siento dado a experimentar ahora que no estoy atado a nada salvo a esta casa. Si no fuera por esta jaqueca que me dio y las que vendrán después, créeme que te habría invitado a disfrutar la exposición de películas cutres en el Centro Cultural. Siempre he tenido interés por ver si _Pokémon Enamorados_ es tan mala como dice la crítica especializada.

—_Mejor que nuestra historia de amor no puede ser; de lo contrario iré donde ese bastardo de Cleavon Schpielbunk a decirle un par de verdades_ —bufó la fémina de forma muy aristocrática—. _Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad para ello, pero ¿tienes algún plan que desees poner sobre la mesa?_

—Aún nos queda bastante del almuerzo, así que comamos bien y aprovechemos de hacer llover las ideas sobre nuestras cabezas —sugirió Dominic, sirviendo más jugo de naranja para ambos.

Eran ya las 13 horas y la pareja se levantó de su larga siesta a eso del mediodía para preparar el almuerzo. A fin de que su novio no se esforzara demasiado, Princesa lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cocina y poner la mesa antes de abocarse a seleccionar un buen trozo de lomo para cortarlo a lo largo (estilo mariposa), adobarlo con ajo, sal, pimienta, aceite de oliva y jugo de limón y dejarlo reposando hasta que tocara cocinarlo a la sartén. Mientras el muchacho buscaba vasos, servilletas y cubiertos en las alacenas cercanas, ella seleccionó unas cinco o seis papas de buena factura, las lavó a conciencia y luego peló con una máquina especial. Acto seguido las cortó a la mitad y echó a cocer en una olla con agua filtrada e hirviendo más un toque de sal gruesa de mar. Como la carne se hacía en máximo un cuarto de hora, esperó la Gardevoir a que el acompañamiento avanzara lo suyo antes de echarla sobre la superficie revestida con un poquito de aceite de oliva caliente. Dominic le pasó los platos una vez estuvo todo listo y se permitió dar un toquecito extra: una pequeña porción de mantequilla sobre las papas calientes que se derritió al instante. La loción del adobado tampoco se desaprovechó y la mezclaron con el jugo de la carne bien cocida para hacer una especie de salsa que luego vertieron sobre todo.

A fin de hermosear aún más la presentación, decoraron todo con un ramito de perejil por plato; si Jean Rocuant-Clark, el chef del _Matamuzia_ que tan bien los trató la semana pasada, hubiese visto el resultado final, seguramente los contrataba como pinches de cocina.

No bien cataron el primer bocado se sintieron en la novena nube. La carne cocinada por Princesa quedó blandita y sin nada rojo por dentro y las papas, perfectamente cocidas, casi se deshacían solas al tocarlas con el tenedor. Desde muy pequeña la fémina peliverde ayudó a Nina Weir en la cocina, aprendiendo de ella muchas recetas y trucos para salir del paso cuando ella no podía volver a casa por cualquier razón. Sus habilidades culinarias, enfocadas en preparaciones complicadas del tipo salado, iban en abierto contraste a las de su hermano y ahora novio, a quien solo los desayunos y las cosas dulces (panqueques, mousses, tortas, masitas, galletas) le quedaban bien. Por eso, cuando él solía llegar antes que ambas a casa, generalmente ordenaba comida para llevar y la servía en la cena, aunque de cuando en vez se atrevía a convertir ingredientes sencillos en algo más elaborado. En una ocasión, por ejemplo, se le ocurrió usar jugo natural de bayas con algunos moldes de plástico que desechara otro vecino del edificio y unos palitos de helado sueltos para hacer paletas. ¿El resultado? Éxito rotundo al punto que no pasaron un día de verano en casa sin ellas.

—_¿En qué lugares has pensado, corazón de mi vida?_ —inquirió Gardevoir de forma coqueta, casi deseando que él la besara otra vez.

—Lo que tenemos por delante no es nada flexible, querida. Tiene que ser un sitio tranquilo y carente de relación con el volleyball —se explayó el humano mientras seguían comiendo—. Ya expresé todo lo referente a ello en la carta que escribí al señor Markham y que mamá dejó en la sede del club. De ese modo... —pausó para ordenar sus ideas sin desatar otro dolor de cabeza—. Vale, creo que ahora lo tengo. De ese modo quedan descartadas todas las ciudades grandes... de las principales regiones. Muchas de ellas cuentan con uno o dos clubes.

—_En eso aciertas de pleno. Incluso iré más allá: localidades pequeñas como Fallarbor o Dewford también tienen franquicias profesionales. Y si a eso sumamos que aún estás en boca de todos debido a tu accidente, salir de Karso no será nada simple, para qué hablar de flexible._

—Salvo en lo que a nuestro amor concierne, Princesa, no deseo andar escondiéndome, lo que no es incompatible con ese deseo de encontrar algo de paz lejos de aquí —él frunció un poco su ceño—. A todo esto, ¿qué responderás si la gente te ve conmigo a tiempo completo? Ya se sabe que la curiosidad... abunda en los pueblos chicos, que también son grandes infiernos según dice el refrán.

—_Simplemente diré que soy tu cuidadora y asistente para todo lo que necesites y que la Clínica Aldafiore me asignó a ti. El doctor Claiborne puede ayudarnos a mantener esa mentirilla blanca en pie hasta que volvamos_ —la peliverde habló de forma quirúrgica—. _Dado que no eres entrenador, mi estatus como pokémon de compañía no puede cuestionarse. Igual prefiero mantenerme lejos del Centro Pokémon donde sea que vayamos; si algo distingue a todas las Enfermeras Joy es su tendencia a hacer demasiadas preguntas._

—¿Es idea mía o en cada una de ellas hay una apóstol de la prensa en potencia? —sugirió Dominic.

—_Es muy posible. No está de más extremar las precauciones, hermano mío, al menos durante el trayecto y hasta que estemos a salvo en la privacidad de nuestras nuevas habitaciones_ —suspiró ella y luego devoró su último bocado para apartar el plato y los servicios—. _¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera?_

—Creo que el resto de la semana estará bien por ahora; si mi condición mejora... tal vez podamos lanzarnos al camino por otros tantos días —bostezó él; el almuerzo ya le hacía efecto en la psiquis—. Que salgamos mañana o pasado dependerá de... si podemos ir a visitar a Saúl. Creo que deberíamos dejar una carta escrita esta noche, aunque sin firma, por si acaso. Tal vez eso le dé... el empujoncito que le falta para tomar una decisión.

—_Los humanos son indecisos por definición_ —acotó ella—. _No digo esto en tono de crítica porque mi propia especie, al ser casi humana, también cae en lo mismo no pocas veces. Incluso el instinto de otros tipos de pokémon los lleva a tomar malas decisiones a veces. En resumen, somos todos imperfectos, pero la imperfección..._

A fin de encontrar el impulso necesario para completar su argumento, flotó hasta donde estaba Dominic y lo besó con el mismo cariño de antes. Por un momento pensó que terminaría volviéndose una adicta irremediable a su boca... y no solo para hacer juguetear sus lenguas.

-_...es aún más sustancial cuando concierne a un ser inocente. Antes Cleone Barbera me caía como el ajo pero ahora le encuentro bastante más razón: ningún bebé merece crecer sin saber la identidad de sus verdaderos padres._

—Saúl no podrá posponerlo mucho tiempo más, eso es seguro. Y no estamos pecando... de metiches —Dominic se masajeó la frente con cuidado— porque nuestra parte en esta teleserie es clara, sin importar si él no lo sabe aún.

—_¿Se lo contarás todo, entonces?_

—La idea es que no piense que obro a instancia de Cleone; incluso si él sabe que estudié en Sokol, no tiene idea que fuimos compañeros de clases y lo que no sepa... no le hará daño, como dicen por ahí. Esa carta no será nada fácil de redactar, Princesa.

—_Por eso siempre dos mentes, especialmente tan privilegiadas como las nuestras, siempre serán mejores que una, mi amor_ —agregó la peliverde con cero modestia—. _Dejemos reposar eso hasta la noche y sigamos pensando en destinos, ¿vale? Me encantaría saber qué tienes en mente._

—Hecho, pero primero lavemos la loza.

Tardaron más o menos veinte minutos en dejar todo listo y de ahí volvieron a la habitación, no sin antes lavarse los dientes y dejar todas las luces apagadas. En la oscuridad, tendidos como buenos amantes furtivos, se sentían mejor.

—Si de alejarnos del volleyball se trata, Princesa, creo que... Lavaridge podría ser una buena opción. Pensé también en Pacifidlog, pero por allá las corrientes son endemoniadas en esta época del año y hasta los cruceros se complican —habló el muchacho tras otro bostezo—. Míralo de esta forma: la nieve montañesa le da un aspecto pintoresco y está el eterno atractivo de las aguas termales. Si los caminos hacia allá están bloqueados es menos probable que llegue gente desde la cima del Monte Cenizo o por las laderas cercanas a la Ruta 112. Podríamos divertirnos haciendo muñecos de nieve, explorando las cuevas en las cercanías o, cuando haga demasiado frío, ir a relajarnos a esas benditas aguas —le susurró de forma muy sugerente.

—_Picarón_ —Princesa le besó la nariz—. _Ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me encantan tus arranques de genialidad, Dominic; créeme que también ansío meterme desnuda y contigo a esos baños cuando no haya nadie mirando. Igual no estaría de más ver si esta silla de ruedas nuestra es todoterreno. Ah, y tampoco podemos olvidarnos de un vehículo con cadenas para llegar al pueblo._

—Pero si tú no sabes conducir, y yo menos puedo en mi actual cuadro a pesar de tener el carnet vigente.

—_Por angas o por mangas llegaremos si decidimos ir allí, mi amor._

—El otro destino en que pensaba es Shamouti, en el Archipiélago Naranja. ¿Qué te parece?

—_¿Kanto?_ —ella arqueó un poco su vista—. _No está mal, no está mal, especialmente si podemos llegar en avión hasta el puerto más próximo y de ahí tomar una conexión marítima. Allá es verano en diciembre y las Islas Naranja, al estar más cerca del ecuador, cuentan con buen clima casi todo el tiempo. Ojalá no sea la época del Festival de las Leyendas porque capaz que te confundan con el famoso elegido de los cojones y te obliguen a pasar por quién sabe qué clase de rituales._

—Si intentan algo, mándalos a volar con una de tus ondas psíquicas, mi amor. Podrías hacerlos aterrizar en la Isla Trovita o alguna igual de lejos.

—_Será un honor y un placer_ —sonrió ella—. _¿Qué traje de baño me quedaría bien? No creo que un bikini sea lo más apropiado considerando mi figura._

—Los bikinis son para las mujeres pretenciosas y superficiales, Princesa. Un _one-piece_ púrpura te vendría cual anillo al dedo porque tu belleza, querida, se mide en otras escalas —aprovechó el chico de robarle un beso—. Te pongas lo que te pongas te verás magnífica.

—_Adulador._

—La verdad no es adulación, dulzura de mi vida, y nunca lo será.

—_Lo sé. ¿Qué tal Batavia?_

—Un _resort_ a todo lujo en una isla privada no muy lejos de Hoenn podría ser justo lo que recetó el médico. Tendríamos que registrarnos hoy mismo bajo un nombre falso si deseamos ir porque siempre tiene altísima demanda. Creo que una estancia de seis días y cinco noches en un bungalow estándar...

Nuevamente se sobó su cabeza, rogando que se le pasara luego para no tener que recurrir tan pronto a una segunda pastilla de eletriptán. Afortunadamente los dioses se apiadaron de él y le quitaron el halo de encima.

—Ya, ya está mejor —murmuró para calmar a una Princesa que se inquietó un poco—. Iba diciendo que nos costaría unos siete mil dólares en el plan todo incluido. Totalmente pagable para nuestros estándares.

—_Iré aún más allá, Dominic: con nuestro poder adquisitivo podríamos vivir en Batavia todo el año y olvidarnos de pagar contribuciones de bienes raíces, cuentas de servicios básicos y de los atascos en las calles. Incluso podríamos mover allí la sede de la joyería y vender todo por la PokéNet._

—Creo que deberías plantearle la idea a mamá luego de nuestra vuelta; en una de esas te la acepta y nos mudamos. ¿Cómo lo haría yo, sin embargo, para ir y venir a los entrenamientos y partidos?

—_Pues que te faciliten un helicóptero o lancha rápida con piloto personalizado para ir y venir. Total, hasta allá hay apenas 120 kilómetros, fácilmente cubribles en una hora de viaje_ —dijo la peliverde como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo—. _¿No que mamá tiene acciones de Batavia en su portafolio de inversiones? Perfectamente podría aumentar su participación con una cuota que le des de unos, digamos, 50 a 60 mil dólares. Mejor aún, compra tú mismo esas acciones con una oferta de 100 mil y pasa a ser miembro preferente; bastará una visita a su corredor de confianza para finiquitar todo. Ni los tontos de la Liga Pokémon se atreverían a semejante paso._

—¡Me gusta, me gusta! —Dominic se frotó sus manos con entusiasmo; parecía otra vez ser un niño—. Hay harto que ponderar, sí. ¿Tenemos a mano esas revistas de viajes que nos llegan con el periódico y otras suscripciones?

—_Permíteme traerlas_ —la fémina psíquica chasqueó un dedo y las hizo aparecer en el escritorio como por arte de magia—. _A mamá Nina le encanta coleccionarlas porque siempre está planeando nuestras próximas vacaciones familiares y a veces aparecen destinos interesantes. Veamos qué encontramos en sus páginas..._

Así, lenta y metódicamente para disfrutar cada momento, se sumergieron en publicaciones tan variadas como _Viajes de la A a la Z_, _Bazar_, _Savoia_, _Momentos Inolvidables_ y _Panoramas de los Ricos y Famosos_. En todas ellas había algo de atractivo; algunas enfatizaban fotografías espectaculares a modo de ensayos (una imagen vale más que mil palabras) y otras daban más libertad a la prosa para describir maravillas gastronómicas, religiosas, culturales y naturales. Les sorprendió ver un reportaje en profundidad con abundancia de imágenes sobre Ciudad Neón firmado por Kurt Hannahan, usualmente columnista político para _El Heraldo de Lilycove_ pero que también tenía tiempo (y talento) de escribir amenas crónicas de viajes en otros suplementos y medios. Aquel texto, de casi siete páginas de extensión y con fotografías del mismo autor, relataba cómo aquella urbe pasó de ser un antro del juego y la perdición a un polo de desarrollo vibrante en apenas diez años, liderando a toda Kanto en calidad de vida. Curiosamente las menciones a cierto pokémon rosado, redondo, bueno para cantar y con un genio de perros cuando tenía un marcador en las manos quedaron misteriosamente omitidas. ¿Acaso las cortó el editor?

Bastante más clara tenían la película luego de casi cuatro horas de debate mezclado con coqueteos. Ahora bastaba poner a Nina al corriente y hacer las reservas para las mejores habitaciones disponibles. También deberían llevar efectivo por si las moscas; siempre podía salvar el pellejo en lugares sin cobertura de cajeros automáticos o máquinas de pago y/o si deseaban satisfacer algún caprichito.

* * *

Paró de llover temporalmente cuando el _S.S. Malvarima_ salió del puerto de Lilycove rumbo a Mossdeep. Seán Mercier era una de las pocas personas en cubierta, mirando distraídamente las luces de la ciudad que poco a poco comenzaba a quedar atrás. Si bien el personal a bordo instruyó a todos los pasajeros para que entrasen a los salones o sus propias habitaciones debido al mal tiempo, el capitán ignoró olímpicamente tal orden a fin de tomar algo de aire fresco. Al inhalar y exhalar, la gélida sensación en sus pulmones parecía mantenerlo despierto a pesar del cansancio causado por tener que empacar muy encima y llegar a la orilla del mar con el tiempo justo.

El entrenamiento ligero de la mañana pasó sin mayor novedad, con el plantel entero trabajando en una atmósfera bien relajada y totalmente desprovista de la tensión de otrora, cuando Vitello era el capataz de la plantación y agarraba a latigazos verbales a cualquiera que le cuestionara algo. Elongaciones y flexiones para relajar los músculos se mezclaron con pases, rotaciones e incluso distintas formaciones. Seán sabía que Mossdeep, el equipo escoltándolos en la tabla, estaba hecho de una fibra totalmente distinta a la de Verdanturf y no sería raro pensar que ante los Cohetes podían tener su primer partido de la temporada en llegar al quinto set.

Cuando Burch Markham (quien no los acompañó en el viaje por mar debido a otros asuntos) bajó de su oficina y les ordenó parar temporalmente la práctica, él fue el más sorprendido. De inmediato los medios comenzaron a grabar y fotografiar cualquier cosa digna de un artículo o una nota visual. El presidente del club dijo que sería breve y procedió a leerles la carta que Dominic Weir hiciera llegar por conducto de su madre al Gimnasio Ettington. Sobra decir que cuando el equipo se enteró de su alta médica, los vítores se escucharon hasta las mismas vigas del recinto.

—¡Sabía que el muchacho saldría de esta! —exclamó Tony Winslow con su característico buen humor—. Igual nos dio un susto del quince.

—Arceus bendito, nos libramos de una buena —Mark Shoemaker aportó el tono más mesurado—. Mocoso, menudo peso nos quitaste de encima.

—Lo echaremos de menos, mas tres meses pasan muy rápido si nos mentalizamos en ello —añadió Chris Gibson, el líbero suplente.

—Al menos ahora puedo quedarme tranquilo —sentenció Robert Van Oesterfeld, quien reemplazara al muchacho tras su accidente.

—Nos dejó la vara muy alta, ¿o no, capitán? —el amante de la ópera se dirigió a Seán.

Ahí acabó la retrospectiva de Mercier, quien se permitió lanzar una leve sonrisa y decir lo que no se permitió antes porque, mal que mal, debía mantener su posición intacta como líder del club.

—Chiquillo insolente... Sin ti este grupo humano no sería lo mismo. Nunca me verás admitirlo ante ti en voz alta pero... todos aquí te extrañaremos mucho. Recupérate pronto y vuelve a jugar con nosotros.

Seán ajustó su abrigo azul oscuro y dio media vuelta para pasear un rato por la cubierta. La nave, si bien se bamboleaba un poco, seguía una ruta relativamente estable que le permitió pensar sobre las últimas líneas de la misiva del _opposite hitter_.

_Una, el camino para llegar a mirar y tocar la Copa Regina nunca dejará de ser largo y difícil._ ¡Cómo no lo iba a saber él, que tenía diez campeonatos ganados en una carrera destinada al Salón de la Fama tras el retiro! Ahora, a sus 34 años, recién empezaba a darse cuenta del tremendo peso sobre su cuerpo y mente que significaba ser voleibolista profesional. Por su obra y gracia él y Bianca terminaron tramitando el divorcio debido a la falta de tiempo, de voluntad para entenderse o siquiera confiar en el otro. Casi no recordaba cómo fue que ambos se enamoraron en primer lugar... Pero como no hay mal que por bien no venga, gracias a esa arma de doble filo conoció a Merete Samuelsson, aquella magnánima joven que se le declaró entre lágrimas y lo rescató de caer en una tóxica monotonía. Fue un flechazo mutuo a primera vista. La amaba, tal como dijese ante Markham antes de esa conferencia de prensa el viernes pasado, como nunca había amado a otra mujer en toda su vida. Saber que ella reciprocaba sus sentimientos era un bálsamo bendito, una sábana capaz de remover toda la fatiga de su corazón, aunque tal proceso tomaría algo de tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a jugárselo todo por ella, aunque fuese 14 años menor y prácticamente pasara por su sobrina o hija en público.

_Dos, recuerden que tal vez la distancia física nos separe, pero en espíritu siempre estaremos juntos._ Este punto iba directamente conectado al primero por su relación con el tiempo y el espacio. Tal como los coordinadores y entrenadores de renombre, la vida del deportista de élite consistía en viajar, practicar, jugar los partidos, enjuagar y repetir. Por momentos todo se hacía borroso, incluso los vínculos atándolos a quienes realmente adoraban. Mantenerlos vivos aún con varios meridianos de diferencia era una tarea titánica, de nunca acabar. Dada la naturaleza gregaria del ser humano, era natural que los compañeros de un equipo terminaran formando relaciones cordiales que a veces mutaban en amistades con diversos grados. Secretamente envidiaba a Dominic por llevarse tan bien con Mark y Tony a pesar de sus incontables diferencias en todo y también estaba insatisfecho consigo mismo por tratarlo de forma tan despreciativa antes, cuando él solo quería saludarlo y saber cómo estaba tras un día libre o una extenuante práctica. Seán mismo, a pesar de compartir la mesa del almuerzo ocasionalmente con Louis Zanetta y Wesley Kuschenek, conocía muy poco de ellos. ¡Qué diablos, ni siquiera sabía las fechas de sus cumpleaños!

_Y tres, espero que cuando me reintegre al plantel la racha invicta siga en pie; de lo contrario me enfadaré muchísimo._ Ahí estaba esa mención de eficiencia y estilo que caracterizara a los Sentinels como institución en todos sus deportes. Por lejos eran la franquicia más ganadora de Hoenn y estaban entre las mejores del mundo, habiendo sumado desde su fundación unas 250 coronas entre el béisbol, el volleyball, el rugby, el hockey sobre hielo, el Curling, el tenis de mesa y así sucesivamente. Los colores azul tinta y naranja fuerte estaban embebidos en la psiquis colectiva hoenniana como sinónimos de éxito, por lo que en las contadas ocasiones que los Sentinels no triunfaban en algo buena parte de la sociedad quedaba en shock; el resto simplemente mostraba indiferencia porque al _equipo del establishment_ no se le debía dar la sal ni el agua. Que el club te eligiera en el _draft_ era un honor increíble, pero que lo hiciese en la agencia libre era todo un testimonio de tu nivel y de lo que podías dar con la estimulación adecuada. Por el contrario, si fracasabas quedabas marcado de por vida como alguien que, lisa y llanamente, "le pesó demasiado la camiseta". Calculó el capitán Mercier que de ahí a tres meses, contando la pausa en enero por el preolímpico que paralizaría las ligas de ambos géneros, Lilycove jugaría unos 14 o 15 partidos oficiales. Ese era el piso mínimo de victorias que el "chiquillo insolente", como él le dijera recién, les dejaba de tarea.

—Pierde cuidado, mocoso —dijo Seán con una risita—. Para cuando regreses estaremos con el boleto a los _playoffs_ abrochado. Y no creas que te trataremos de forma especial solo por estar recién salido de la rehabilitación.

—¿A quién estás torturando ahora, capitán?

Volteó el aludido ante esa voz que conocía muy bien y se encontró cara a cara con su amada Merete, quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y parecía irradiar un aura de absoluta divinidad. Tenía una expresión traviesa en sus ojos, digna de una chiquilla de apenas veinte primaveras.

—Nada, nada —Mercier se cohibió un poco—. Solo pensaba en voz alta, querida.

—Si es por el partido de pasado mañana, no te preocupes. Trata de relajarte porque los viajes por mar... son estupendos para descansar —ella se empinó un poquito y lo besó en los labios—. La cena estará lista en media hora. Tenemos el servicio completo, por lo que podremos elegir cualquier restaurante.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Cualquiera —recalcó Merete—. Ahora acompáñame porque aquí hace mucho frío.

—¿Podríamos pasear por la cubierta un ratito más? —sugirió él—. Ahí adentro debe hacer demasiado calor y como andamos con traje formal bajo el abrigo...

Entendió ella de inmediato el punto de su amado, a quien tomó del brazo y llevó a caminar por toda la longitud del barco. Ambos apoyaban sus cabezas en el otro de vez en cuando, contemplando el cielo ya oscuro, entintado, repleto de hermosas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica de las grandes urbes como Lilycove no dejaba ver. Lo que no sospecharon nunca fue que Mark y Tony fueron testigos de todo desde una de las ventanas del salón.

—Menos mal que Seán es jugador-entrenador, porque como la señora Wittenmeyer se entere de esto se armará un buen lío —dijo el gigantón, rascándose la barba.

—Lo mejor es dejarlos ser felices, compadre —acotó el _setter_—. Al menos ellos se tienen a sí mismos. Admito que extrañaré mucho a Laura durante nuestra breve estancia en Mossdeep.

—Eres un romántico incorregible, enano. Supongo que por eso tu señora esposa te ama tanto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? —se defendió Shoemaker—. Si la mayoría de las óperas que te gustan se escribieran ahora, serían telenovelas como las que pasan en el Canal 14. Admítelo, también extrañarás a tu mujer.

Sin ánimos de pelear, ambos fueron directo al salón comedor para servirse un buen aperitivo antes de escoger el plato principal.

* * *

—_Y bien, madre querida, eso es lo que planeamos hacer. ¿Qué te parece?_

Nina, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse a comer lo que le dejaran en el microondas tras llegar a casa casi a las once de la noche, miró a sus hijos con aprobación. Escuchar su plan conjunto le fascinó al punto de que dio a ambos besos en ambas mejillas, arrojando buena parte de su cansancio por la borda. Los ojos le saltaban de alegría como en sus primeros días de estar casada con Anton.

—Vayan, mis amores —sentenció—. Vayan y ojalá nada atente contra su felicidad. Cuidaré bien la casa hasta que regresen, ya sea se tomen solo esta semana o también la siguiente. ¿Tienen todo listo y dispuesto?

—Ya reservamos nuestra estadía, así como el transporte y todo lo demás —dijo Dominic, sirviéndole algo más de agua de cebada recién hecha—. También tenemos las maletas preparadas con la cantidad justa de ropa y suficiente dinero a mano para cualquier eventualidad. Lo único que falta es apersonarnos allí, desconectarnos y descansar.

—_Mañana a las seis saldremos de Lilycove bajo el más absoluto de los anonimatos_ —acotó la peliverde, bien tomada del brazo de su adorado novio—. _Diles a Jack y Jill que les traeremos un recuerdito._

—Así lo haré —agregó la señora Weir—. Así lo haré. Y por favor traten de llamarme aunque sea una vez al día para saber cómo están.

Asintieron los hermanos para sellar su pacto con ella. No notó la fémina por alguna extraña razón (¿la fatiga restante, quizás?) el sobre sin datos identificatorios que asomaba una punta por el bolsillo derecho de la salida de cancha de su hijo.

_**The End... For Now**_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** Sé que deben estarse preguntando por qué acabé esta historia tan pronto. No era mi plan original, lo admito. Sin embargo, otros compromisos en la vida real me están dejando cada vez menos energía y tiempo para escribir, así que decidí partir _Remaches_ en "temporadas" cual serie de Netflix. Aquí acaba la primera y de ese modo podré abordar en la segunda (cuando mis baterías estén totalmente recargadas) las tramas que dejé intencionalmente abiertas a lo largo de estos 14 capítulos. ¿Dónde irán Dominic y Princesa para su cura de descanso? ¿Tomará Saúl una decisión definitiva respecto a Cleone y el pequeño Timmy? ¿Qué pasará con los Sentinels, con Gabby y con Nina a partir de ahora? ¿Veremos nuevamente a Vitello dando vueltas por ahí? Para saberlo tendrán que esperar un tiempo; ni yo mismo sé cuánto._

_Al escribir estas notas al cierre una sonrisa irónica invade mi rostro: cero reseñas en las 27 semanas previas. No creí que fuera posible tocar esta clase de fondo con una historia de varios capítulos, pero imagino que así se sienten ciertos videojuegos donde desbloqueas logros por fracasar. Al menos puedo respirar tranquilo tras acusar el impacto; de peores he salido antes._

_El último segmento de la primera temporada es una mezcla de varios anhelos y formas de ver el mundo. Nuestra pareja titular sortea su primera jaqueca con éxito y exhibe a su vez esas acarameladas fórmulas de las relaciones profundas; entre la comida y el reposo hay tiempo para el coqueteo, la sinceridad y una que otra idea subida de tono (no olvidemos que ambos aún tienen una parte más infantil y explícita). Nina, la ejemplar madre, nos permite conocer una parte de su propia historia, la del esposo que perdió muy joven por culpa de un maldito ebrio, obligándola a criar sola a sus hijos. Sé que el Monte Pírico usualmente se reserva a los pokémon fallecidos, pero quiero creer que ciudadanos ejemplares como Anton también merecen un sitio allí para descansar eternamente. Completa este cierre de temporada la escena deportiva, primero con el señor Markham y después con los jugadores de los Sentinels que parten a su próximo desafío. Seán también muestra su lado más oculto, uno que se parece bastante a la verdadera personalidad del protagonista y que encuentra en Merete Samuelsson un complemento fantástico. No podía no incluir a Tony y Mark elucubrando al respecto; de lo contrario no serían ellos._

_Es hora de bajar las cortinas hasta nuevo aviso, hasta un nuevo proyecto que podría ser o no la segunda parte de _Remaches_. A quienes leyeron y favoritearon o siguieron esta historia, gracias totales porque su apoyo me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Me despediré a lo Edward Murrow: "buenas noches y buena suerte"._


End file.
